Don't Get Cocky
by Firestar Prime
Summary: A normal 18 year old boy gets displaced as one of the four strongest Heavenly Kings Zebra from Toriko in Equestria. You can expect the protagonist to act almost like the Heavenly King Zebra but with a twist. He will be very deathly aggressive towards his enemies especially those who try to harm his friends and loved ones. OC X Harem
1. Prologue

_**First off I want to say that I could never be as good as the original author but I couldn't let this master piece he made just sit and collect dust so if any writer wishes to help me keep this story alive then I accept it wholeheartedly and say thank you because I have no skill, but keep in mind that I will be molding it a bit differently not too much but just a few things. Also this story was originally on Fimfiction but do to the author being 80 some odd years old he died after a chapter so I will try to keep it alive as long as I can.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing of the story or what it's** **connected to no mater how much I wish I did, and without further ado let's begin.**_

* * *

I originally had a regular, normal, boring, uneventful life. From waking in the morning, making breakfast, going to work, then returning home to spend what little time I had available to play video games or watch TV before retiring for the night.

That is the routine for almost all humans in a normal world. Well, I for one have had enough of this cruel, unchanging, colorless world. So I decided to leave it all behind one day. My name is Christopher Jones, and this is my story.

Why did I decide to do that? Leave humanity and planet earth? Well when I was born, I had everything I could ever want as a child. I had a loving mother, a caring father and a sister who was ten years older than me. But it was too good to last. One day, tragedy struck, plunged my life into a spiraling mess of despair and hardship. At the age of ten, when my mother was spending time with me, in the capital, a speeding car hit her and sped away.

It was then that I held my mum's broken body in my arms, shaking her over and over again while trying to call her back to reality. All the while trying to stop the bleeding. But it was all for naught. After a few minutes, my mother took her last breath and died in my arms. Even later, when the paramedics arrived, they had to pry her cold body from me. I was in a state of shock, unable to comprehend the gravity of the situation, my body covered in crimson. My mother was dead, but I couldn't believe it, I couldn't understand it. Death is something in the stories, a pinnacle event where the character is no longer in the story. When my family heard the news, they too were unable to comprehend as well.

After the funeral, things didn't get any better, they simply got worse. My world came crashing down when dad lost his job and soon found himself comforted by the warm embrace of alcohol. My sister, Jullie, started to ignore me and began to hang out with undesirable people, thugs, gangsters and drug-fueled individuals. She later began to use drugs, hard drugs, to pass her time and her money.

I still loved her and she I, but most of the time I had to help her with coping with the loss, needless to say, I helped, but I was only eleven, and she a grown adult, we both dealt the situation better. Dad blamed me for the death of mum, sometimes he would beat me up to a bloody pulp in his alcoholic state, the attacks sudden and quick, ending when blood would only just begin to coat his knuckles.

I endured all of this for five years, five long, painful years, and when I couldn't handle it anymore, I left, left everything and everyone behind. My home was now a rundown apartment block at the capital that was far from anything like my family's suburban house but to me, it was a start, a start of something better. I earned money by working at the local shopping mall, where I spend most of my day as an assistant for the management who owned the complex, mountains and mountains of paperwork becoming my purpose.

The three three years after, things were starting to look great, I actually managed to impress enough people and earn enough respect that I became the general manager of the shopping mall, and with that, the opportunity to propel my life even further. I was even considering the option of pursuing a business or commerce degree at college, the higher-ups were willing to sponsor me once I was old enough.

That didn't mean that I did not miss mother, I still haven't forgotten that incident. Some night's I mourned for her death and occasionally had nightmares on the of the chance I would dream. Dream of crimson, and death.

One day while browsing through the channels of my TV, I stumbled upon a show called "My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic". At first, I watched the show just to pass the time when nothing good was on. And later on, began to love every second of it. I even wished to spend the rest of my life in the world where I would never again be alone and will always be surrounded by friends. Where every day was an adventure filled in a colorful and lively world.

Each day I lived with the hope for a better tomorrow, while I would spend each waking moment, in reality, rebuilding my world little by little with hard work and a little elbow grease. However, when I turned eighteen, another tragedy struck me, I found out about the death of my sister, through my father, who informed me a week after the event, and only called because he 'remembered' to tell me.

My sister and I had become even more distant after I moved, and left my father. But I still loved and cared for her, always trying to contact her when I could. I had even saved up a decent sum of money to get my sister the help she needs and to get back on her feet.

According to the information, the information I had to get from the local police station, who gave more shits for my sister's death than my own father, while my sister was with one of her gangs, hanging out and probably doing drugs, a rival gang appeared. Not much is known what initially happened, how it escalated, but words became fists, and fists became guns, knives and bludgeons. They started killing each other, and in the end, my sister was among those who had died.

My heart broke, all of my kindness was replaced with unbridled fury. Anger towards the world that allowed these atrocities to happen to innocent people, who did not deserve such pain. Anger towards the people that had taken away those I loved. And anger towards myself, for being powerless and weak to save those I cared about.

I loathed myself because of this, enough that I wanted to put a bullet in my head. But again, I was too weak to do the deed. Pathetic enough that I second guessed myself. Afraid of the afterlife, that probably didn't even exist.

I remembered the time working in the shopping mall, I had heard some rumors about people disappearing during conventions. Some of these people I had actually met, and even knew. Janitors stressed out managers and crew members that worked at the dozens of stores in the shopping center, and just random people I came to meet as my life progressed. All vanishing one after the other with no trace.

I thought about this for days afterwards. And came to the realization, if someone can vanish, disappear, then I can. It was then that I withdrew thousands of dollars from my savings, almost all I had. To me, if the rumors are correct their disappeared is the result of purchasing cosplay and related material. This item then would make the person vanish from the convention, while the person who would sell the item would as well, leaving naught but a memory on the individuals who witness the phenomenon. To vanish would bring opportunity, I hoped. I could find refuge perhaps or at least peace. There was really nothing to lose, I had nothing but mild memories of happiness and times long gone holding me to this place, and I was too weak to stick the barrel of a gun in my mouth.

When I got to the convention center, I saw people moving around wearing different cosplay, from anime, movies, games, comics and televisions. Stores selling and promoting all sorts of things that my fat wallet was thirsting for. But I was not interested in that stuff, I had a mission. After searching for hours, combing the convention center for anyone who would be remotely connected to the rumors, my effort paid off.

I found a shady store with a shady individual working at it who resembled "The Merchant" from the game "Resident Evil" patiently waiting, calmly tapping the glass counter he stood behind, his sky blue eyes staring at me as I glanced upon his.

He waved me over to come to his shop, a shop devoid of any life besides the merchant, the few shops that were set up around him empty and bare, as if no one who had bought the space had even shown. I complied with his wish, and when I got close enough, he made a little bow before rising to speak with me.

"Well hello my friend, I am sorry to take time out of your day, but is seems like your searching for something" he stated his eyes unblinking. "Perhaps, an outfit for an aspiring cosplayer, maybe a replica for the collector or fanboy in you, or maybe something...else". His right hand slowly began to caress the glass, before resting above a single hexagonal object with keyholes on each side.

I stood there, looking at the merchant for a few seconds, my face stoic and the cogs of my mind slowly considering if this was what I sought. While still considering my attention fell on the goods he was selling. There were several different items on display, whether in the glass counter or the glass shelves that surrounded me, but there were only a few that caught my interest.

I replied each word I considered with scrutiny, "Yes my good man, I see that you have a magnificent collection of items and I'm considering purchasing a few of them".

The merchant's eyes lit with glee and his fingers slowly drumming against the glass. He followed my vision as my eyes were fixated on the folded coat of Zebra's that rested within the confines of the glass counter.

He let out a long sign, and my eyes turned up to see him slowly withdraw a piece of paper from his tattered trench coat. My eyebrow rose as he placed the paper on the counter, and he slowly began to retrieve Zebra's coat.

"It will be $50 000 dollars, sir" he announced as he placed it on the counter-top, and heading towards the nearest shelf to my right.

"For what," I asked with shock, "for the suit?!"

"For what you're going to get, the items that you wish to embark your journey on" he replied

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Ignoring me, placing a Yosaku's wooden cigar and Jiro's gun beside the suit, he pushed the paper towards me and went to another shelf.

I picked up the paper and on its surface was a list, and it read:  
-Toriko's armband -Coco's waist cloth -Sunny's leg band -Zebra's indigo coat -Yosaku's wooden cigar -Jiro's knocking gun -James Heller's Prototype virus phial -Vergo's gloves -Naruto's headband -Madara's eye contact's -the Smooze's Hat and bow tie -Discord's lion glove

My eyes shot up in surprise, those items were everything that I was going to buy. I looked at the merchant with eyes filled with astonishment and he casually remarked as the last items were placed on the counter-top in a line and got behind the cash register.

"Usually people don't seek me out, and usually they only take items related to one world. You, on the other hand, seek the abilities of many and sought me out. What a strange person".

It was then I realized, this was the person, this was the individual I was looking for. If I was unsure before I was sure as hell sure now. Without stopping, I had literally handed my wallet, or more correctly a wad of paper money with my wallet barely wrapped around it. As the money was exchanged, the fruits of my labor exchanged for trinkets, the merchant eyes of happiness fell into despair as he realized he would have to count five hundred $100 notes. But he still accepted it and began to go through the money.

"So where am I going? What happens now?" I ask with uncertainty.

The merchant eyes quickly glanced up to look at me with critical eyes, before going back to count the money. "You know where you're going" he revealed cryptically, "and what happens, even I don't know".

After a few more seconds of counting, he nodded to himself, satisfied with the amount on hand, and stuffed it into the cash register. As the cash register closed, he reached behind the counter and retrieved two large cardboard bags which he used to store the items on the list.

"I will say be careful" the merchant warned as he gave me the two bags, filled to almost overflowing, "power attracts power, and power attracts enemies, don't get cocky".

As soon as he had finished, and my hands fell upon the plastic, the merchant snapped his fingers, and everything went black.

* * *

 _ **So what do you guys/gals think should I revive more or what? Please comment and no flames please I burn easy can never tan.**_


	2. Chapter 1 Arrival

_**First off I want to say that I could never be as good as the original author but I couldn't let this master piece he made just sit and collect dust so if any writer wishes to help me keep this story alive then I accept it wholeheartedly and say thank you because I have no skill, but keep in mind that I will be molding it a bit differently not too much but just a few things. Also this story was originally on Fimfiction but do to the author being 80 some odd years old he died after a chapter so I will try to keep it alive as long as I can.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing of the story or what it's** **connected to no mater how much I wish I did, and without further ado let's begin.**_

* * *

I was having a great nap, enjoying the peaceful bliss when I was disturbed by the annoying chirping of birds and the loud rustling of leaves. The sound drove me away from the void and back to the world of reality. I groaned as the bright light of the watching sun overhead pierced through my slowly opening eyelids.

My eyes creaked open to see around me umber-brown, ancient forest. It reeked of age. Its woody incense invaded my senses. The composting, organic smell rose up in waves like a miasma. I could see that I was on a bed of flowers, peonies, bluebells and primroses bursting forth from the ground around me, obscuring my peripherals.

'Where am I' was the question on my mind.

I was in a state of confusion for a few seconds before an avian aria erupted from the knot of trees. Landing on one of the branches that stretched out above me. The bird, eyes brimming with curiosity, watched me. The solitary songbird was soon joined by his beaked companions, who then created a symphony of the song the songbird was roused from its curiosity and it joined its friends, flying into the forest and leaving me behind. The heart haunting melody that echoed throughout the ancient forest waking me from my confused state.

'Well, that was some good melody. Now I think I should get up.' I thought.

I slowly rose in defiance of my protesting body that acted like a stiff board that wished to stay immobile for eternity. As I pushed myself off the bed of flowers and rose to my full height, "Ow!" I cried out in surprise as I slammed my head against the branches above me.

Was the world smaller, or was I bigger? As I rubbed my head, perplexed, I noticed that my forearm and hand were different. They were huge. So big in fact that I could easily grip an average head with ease. My arms that were originally scrawny were now incredibly buff with muscles that looked like they were going to burst out of my skin.

Not only that but there were scars on my arms, hundred of cuts and gashes littering my tanned skin. But it wasn't the wounds that made me look in horror. One of my arms was, in fact, a lion's paw. I prodded the furry surface and realized with a shock, that it was part of me, it was me. I felt every sensation, from the prodding to the slight breeze of wind.

I then looked down at my body, from hands to feet and when I did, I had to do a double-take, complete surprise etched onto my face. Gone was my old scrawny body, now in its place was nothing but muscle on muscle. I am now wearing a black zip shirt that hugged my upper body, showing off an 8 pack. My feet were the size of tree trunks, covered by black pants and boots that loosely hugged my body.

While I was checking out my new body, I began to feel really thirsty, and that was when I could hear the sounds of water splashing. I looked around the area searching for it, only to find dirt and trees in my surrounding area. So why could I hear the sound of water?

I honed in on the sound following the sounds of running water for a long time. I finally reached the source of the sound and came across a turquoise-blue stream that wounded its merry way through the forest. Babbling and burbling, it sprung over the limestone rocks in its way. Pebbles whisked about in the under wash like pieces of glitter. Chords of soft light speared down from above, bathing its surface in gold. It was glinting with little sparkles, like a thousand diamonds blessed with an inner fire. A galaxy of dragonflies fizzed through the beams of light, wings a-glitter in the sun.

I immediately dove my head into the clear water and started consuming massive amounts of the clean water. My thirst that seemed infinite. As I withdrew from the water, trickles of liquid pouring down my body, I finally got a good look at my the reflection in the water. I could not recognize my own body because It wasn't my body at all.

In the reflection, I saw a very tall hulking figure with monstrous muscles. Ocean blue eyes stared back at me, and those eyes lifted to see slicked back red hair in my head. My new face also had many vertical wrinkles on my forehead that make my face look like it was forever in a scowl. But the most noticeable difference was the fact that the left cheek was missing, the inside of my mouth clearly visible.

Then and there it hit me like a bus, THIS was my new body. The body of Heavenly King Zebra. This was why I could hear the sound of water splashing from far away because I had Zebra's Superhuman hearing. The shock was unbelievable so much soo that I fell backwards and looked into the clear sky.

As I laid there while thinking about the Disappearance phenomenon, the rumors were correct, things about people disappearing and the merchant, they were true. If that is what had happened then that means not only am I in a new world, but I may now be in possession of all the powers that the characters from the costumes I bought from the merchant.

I stood back up slightly excited that I could try out these new skills and abilities but stopped when I looked at my reflection again. I saw that I also wearing an indigo coat with white fur at the border that made me look like somewhat that of an upper-class citizen, although some would say even lower. I just thought it looked cool.

I whistled at my complete look. The attire actually made me appear like a nobleman or some of the upper-class gentleman.

I smiled at the thought but then remembered that I needed to try out my powers, I needed to try all of the $50 000 dollars of skills that now resided within me. I had to try out one of my favorite character's trademark moves. I spread my legs a little and gathered a small amount of energy in my body, feeling natural as if I had done this exact thing many, many time over. After gathering the energy, I motioned out some hands sign and shouted "Shadow Clone Jutsu". I was really hoping that it would work and to my surprise, it did to my delight.

There were a series explosions that left white smoke in front of me. When the smoke dissipated, what I saw stunned me. Hundred of exact copies of me were standing around me, they to seemed to share the expression of astonishment and surprise, conversing with each other with excitement. Although some seemed to have disfigurements and other problems but with practice I should be able to perfect the technique.

"Haha, first try!" I cried out in happiness, and all the clones turned to me and begun to cheer as well. I dismissed the imperfect clones who disappeared in a puff of smoke because they were creeping me out.

However, the single most shocking thing was the fact that the amount of energy I used was so ... minuscule. In the anime, when doing such an advanced ability, the characters would require a tremendous amount of power to utilize the Jutsu and what's more was that they needed to train himself for that technique. Yet I flawlessly did it on my first try, and I felt as if the energy inside me was even touched. Like only a drop in an ocean was taken to complete such an action.

"Alright, let's see what we, no I can do," I said aloud with a grin. If I could do the shadow clone Jutsu, I could only imagine what else I could do.

* * *

 _ **So what do you guys/gals think please comment and no flames please I burn easy can never tan?**_


	3. Chapter 2 Power & Limiters

_**First off I want to say that I could never be as good as the original author but I couldn't let this master piece he made just sit and collect dust so if any writer wishes to help me keep this story alive then I accept it wholeheartedly and say thank you because I have no skill, but keep in mind that I will be molding it a bit differently not too much but just a few things. Also this story was originally on Fimfiction but do to the author being 80 some odd years old he died after a chapter so I will try to keep it alive as long as I can.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing of the story or what it's** **connected to no mater how much I wish I did, and without further ado let's begin.**_

* * *

I stood there, shocked, mouth agape, watching as my clones danced around and performed skills and feats that were beyond anything I had seen in my lifetime. Things from the very fabric of fiction were being carried out by people who looked like me, who were me.

I watched them with a mixture of awe and surprise for many minutes, observing as the world was warped and changed by them. Then I called them back, all vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Information poured into my mind, causing me the flinch as the trickle became a tsunami. A headache slowly began to form, pounding like a drum against my brain. So far I have found that I seem to possess all the powers of different characters from the what I had purchased, as well as their memories. A millennium of years, lifetimes of suffering, happiness and glory, were forced into my mind. My brain in a state of disorganization unscrambling the information that floated around my mind.

But, my trance of thoughts, was interrupted by movement in my jacket pocket. I shook myself slightly and glanced down to see black tendrils slowly poke out from the pocket and try to make its way towards me. As my eyes fell upon it, the tendrils flinched and retreated quickly back into the confines of my pocket. I first used Armament Haki to cover my hand in invisible armor. This turned the color of my hand into black. I carefully placed my hand in the coat, fearful of the unknown creature that resided within it, and retrieved something that made me pale in fear.

It was a mass of black-red goop, The Redlight virus. The goop surrounded an open phial and was using it like a snail's shell while it's tendrils that pocket out from the glass surface was trying to pierce my hand but was unsuccessful thanks to the Armament Haki.

In my hand was the ability to destroy the world, and it was in my pocket. Talk about a close one. I knew I couldn't let it spread, lets it's vile essence desecrate Earth, or wherever the hell this place was.

With no option available that wouldn't result in the annihilation of all life, and the virus trying desperately to pierce my hardened skin, I swallowed the phial and the squirming ooze, the virus seeping down my throat, burning like whisky. Its effects were instantaneous, and it was horrifying. A burning sensation radiated from within my chest, spreading across my body like tendrils and I cried out. A fist clamped onto my clothes above my heart, nails digging deep, cutting through the fabric and into the flesh in search of relief of this agony that drove me to my knees.

For those moments of pain that was my life, at that moment that is all that I could feel, experience, see, smell, hear, the pain becoming everything.

With the passing of each moment, the pain only seemed to get worse and worse. For a moment I feared it would never stop. After what felt like an eternity, the pain resided, and I was left in a state of exhaustion, panting heavily and sweat pouring down my body.

I laughed. I just died, and now I am alive, the Redlight virus had completely destroyed me, and I was now reincarnated.

As I rose back to my feet, a grin plastered on my face, memories of James Hellers's life began to filter into my brain.

From the memories and my clones experiences, I was able to comprehend the gravity of my power. The abilities that I possessed were numerous, thousands upon thousands of skills and abilities but in the end, they are:

Heavenly King Toriko Superhuman Smell: His highly developed sense of smell can help in tracing his enemies or even sniff out the ones who are in disguise.

Explosion Punch: He can build up power in his arm and then unleash it upon his opponent as a flurry of straight jabs that hit the target simultaneously in one spot. After a few seconds, several powerful shock waves erupts from the target damaging and pushing him backwards.

Guillotine: He can cut his enemies by swinging his arms like a sword. He can easily cut through a 10-inch steel wall with his bare hands.

Haven Cutter: A powerful version of Guillotine that he can shoot out with his legs to cut giants in half.

Devil Spear: Can throw an attack with his legs that can impale his opponent from a long distance.

Infinite Explosion Punch: An ultimate version of Explosion Punches where he gathers an insane amount of energy in his arm transforming it into a demon's arm. This is a one shot hit. If hit by this attack, A seemingly endless barrage of shock wave erupt from the enemy sending him into the sky. The shock waves don't stop until there is nothing left of the enemy.

Heavenly King Coco Superhuman Vision: Due to the high amount of cone cells that is present in his eyes, he is able to see non-visible spectra of light and can read his opponent's electromagnetic auras in order to predict his next action. When focusing his eyes, time seems to literally slow to a snail speed in his eyes.

Poison: Can produce different types of poison and secrete them from any part of his body. He also has full control of the poison's concentration and effects. The darker the color the more lethal it becomes.

Life Erase: A technique he can use to erases his presence. This allows him to get closer to his enemies without them being aware. Can be used against wild animals as well.

Poison Weapon Specialist: He can create any melee weapons and armors from his blood and poison that are far stronger than steel. He can even shoot his poison from his fingertips like a machine gun, sniper or cannon.

Poison Virus: He can create a special virus that can adapt itself to a poison that the enemy has no antibodies for.  
Hell Poison: He vaporizes his poison into a fog that surrounds his enemies and destroys them entirely.

Poison Mist: He can spread his poison like a mist that can easily kill multiple enemies.

Poison Doll: Can create perfect clones of himself or someone else made with poison. These clones can act and speak like other people.

Devil Poison: This is the last resort poison that either makes the victim go berserk and attack its own allies or becomes one of your allies.

Heavenly King Sunny Superhuman Hair Sensor: Very small feelers about 0.1 Micron are extended from the tips of each hair on his head. They can extend to a range of over 600 meters. Each one of these feelers is incredibly strong and has a tensile strength of over 500 kilograms. These feelers can be used to probe the environment and send feedback on everything around him without even looking.

Surface Tension: The feelers can be used like a water strider to walk on the surface of the water.

Hair Operation: He can perform surgery with his feelers on himself and others.

Repulsion: Can use his feelers to reflects incoming attacks right back at his opponent.

Hair Punch: He collects several thousand feelers and delivers a powerful punch to the opponent. Can be used for a non-lethal take down.

Hair Cutter: Can use his feelers to cut through solid. Even steel.

Hair Spike: Can form feelers into a sharp spike that can impale multiple enemies.

Hair Lock: He can capture his enemies with his feelers and immobilized them.

Hair Marionette: Since his feelers are extremely small, he can use them to enter his enemies through their skin and control their bodies like a doll.

Satan Hair: He can transform his feelers into devil feelers that shines like gold that becomes much stronger and is unbreakable. Don't let the gold fool you because in this mode the surface of the each devil feelers is covered with ravenous micro-scale maws which can consume anything they ensnare.

Satan Vomit: Like the name suggest, anything his feelers eat can spit them out, be it an energy attack or people. When the feelers spit out people, they will spit out the whole person and that person will become a complete ally to him till his death.

Heavenly King Zebra Superhuman Hearing: Can hear a needle fall from tens of kilometers away.

Physical Prowess: Extreme physical strength.

Weak Point Voice: Change the frequency of his voice that agitates the target creatures so they will leave him alone. Use this sound when he does not want to kill Unbelievably dumb and aggressive animals.

Roar Bullet: A sound bullet that he can use to intimidate and scare off wild animals from far away.

Sound Armor: Creates an armor of sound that is stronger than steel and deflect any attacks. Can be used on others as well.

Sound Wall: Creates a wall made of sound that can stop an attack or can imprison his opponent.

Sound Orb: Can cover others in a ball made of sound and transport them to a far away place at the speed of sound.

Sound Cushion: Can turn his voice into a soft material that will cushion the fall of his allies.

Sound Pressure: Can create huge pressure with his voice to make his enemies kneel before him. He can also squash them like insects.

Echolocation: Continuous sends out sound waves that let him map out 100 km of the surrounding area. Can find any hidden object or enemy.

Jet Voice: He can use this shout to propel himself and fly at the speed of sound.

Speed of Sound Movement: Can cover small distances at the speed of sound.

Sound Bazooka: A shout that blasts out in all directions causing area wide destruction.

Thunder Noise: Shoots a ball made of sound into the air in which sound echoes and condenses within the ball then it explodes into thunder bolt-like blasts of sound that rain's down on his enemies.

Meteor Noise: A powerful version of Thunder Noise. Instead of thunder bolt-like to, it's explosion is very much equal to the destruction of a meteor fall.

Meteor Shower: A shout that will make several meteors made of sound to rain down on the enemy.

Voice Missile: Shoot a sound at an enemy like a missile which explodes on contact.

Chain Bomb: He can shoot a ball of sound that explodes multiple time after a few seconds.

Voice Burst: Shoot sound like a flamethrower with such force that nothing will be left of them.

Voice Eruption: He can release a huge pillar of a flame-like sound in a direction that will lay waste to anything in its way. It has a wide range that sounds like an erupting volcano.

Voice Cutter: Turn his shout into blades' of sound that cut the enemy into pieces.

Single Slash Voice Cutter: Turn his shout into a single sound blade that can move at the speed of sound. Used on agile enemies.

Supersonic Voice Cutter: The most powerful version of Voice Cutter that is used against titans.

Machine Gun Voice: Shoots a bunch of small sound bullets that will shoot holes in the enemy.

Voice Crusher: This shout will simply crush the enemy into nothingness.

Beat Punch: Channels sound vibrations through his fist which in turn increases the destructive power of the punch by several folds. If hit by this punch, it will generate sound waves which echo repeatedly within the victim's body that will destroy all of its internal organs. This is used against giants.

Sound Knuckle: A smaller version of Beat Punch. Used on a single opponent that will cause internal bleeding and foaming from the mouth.

Laser Voice: Shoots a beam of sound that acts just like a laser beam in a straight line. This attack cannot be blocked. Can only be avoided.

Fist of the Grim Reaper Death Knuckle: Transforms his arm into a demon's arm that increases his brute strength tremendously. When attacking his enemies in this mode, nothing can stop his blow not even a mountain of concentrated diamonds. All they can do is avoid his attack.

Death Sound: Change his voice into the footsteps of the Grim Reaper. Any opponent dare to listen to this sound then he is dead 100%.

Bloodstained Yosaku Resuscitation Shock: Can wake people from comatose states instantly by presses some of the body's pressure points. This can also be used to give an excellent massage.

Healing Saliva: His saliva can basically heal any wounds and can be used as a strong bonding agent to attach severe limbs in a matter of minutes.

Extreme Healing Knowledge: With an endless amount of healing knowledge, he is capable of rehabilitating and cure people no matter how severely wounded or how broken they are.

Knocking Master Jiro Knocking: Knocking is a special non-lethal method of capturing his enemies without damaging them. This method involves striking the nerves or pressure points that control the movement of living creatures which will immobilize them. It can also be used to revive the recently deceased.

Damage Knocking: If he has taken a massive amount of damage then he can use Knocking on himself to expel all damage into his surrounding and thus revitalizing himself.

Intimidation Knocking: Can increase his own body's muscle mass and overall size by using Knocking on himself. This technique will simply intimidate the enemy into running away when he does not need to fight.

Grand Knocking: This is a powerful Knocking technique where he gives a powerful blow to the ground that not only immobilizes everyone in his surrounding but also stops the rotation of the planet which will cause natural disasters. Thus he will only save this technique as a last resort. (And no he did not use this technique on this planet as it will attract the attention of others. Don't want to destroy the planet he is going to live on.)

Big Bang: By concentrating all of his muscles mass into his right hand, which increase the size of his arm, he can literally punch his enemies straight into space.

Million Knocking: He can strike an enemy or multiple opponents pressure points with incredible speed and precision that will completely stop their movement.

Secret Art: Knocking Time: Seriously, he can literally stop time by punching the ground with his fist. The only drawback about this technique is that it will stop time on a smaller area for a few minutes.

Eternal Knocking: This is a technique that will apply a never ending Knocking to his enemy causing them to be permanently frozen in time. This technique will be reserved for the worst scum.

James Heller Devour: Can absorb his enemies in his body to make biomass.

shape shifter: Can take the shape of whatever he has absorbed.

Memory: Can gain all memories of enemies he absorbs.

DNA Strands: When he absorbs an enemy or a wild animal, he can take their unique traits and apply it to himself.

Razor Claw: He can create razor sharp claws the can cut through steel.

Blade Arm: He can transform his arms into a big ass blade. Works like the Claws,

Whip fist: He can transform his arms into a long rope-like whip with a blade and a hook at the end. He can use this to attack from a distance or swing around like Spider-Man.

Tendrils: Can shoot part of his flesh which transforms into a bunch of tendrils that can capture his enemies or stuck them onto walls or the floor.

Bio-bomb: This will cause an infected enemy to explode while taking his own allies with him.

Pack Leader: He can infect wild animals and control them life puppets.

Devastators: When surrounded by nothing but enemies, barbs made of hardened tendons will erupt from his body in every direction and impaling all his enemies around him. It has a 60 feet range and can control all of his tendrils freely. Meaning he can choose his targets.

Naruto Uzumaki Shadow Clone Technique: Can make several clones of himself based on the amount of energy he uses.

Rasengan: A swirling ball of controlled energy that can drill through anything.

Shuriken Rasengan: A powerful version of Rasengan where he imbues it with huge energy and throw it at the enemies and makes a huge circular explosion. Within that explosion, several wind sickles form that will make mince meat out of the enemies.

Nine-Tails Chakra Mode: He can utilize the Nine-Tails fox energy to form a coat around the user's body. The coat not only increases the abilities of the user but it also protects them from damage.

Chakra Arms: Can make multiple arms made of energy and can freely control them.

Tailed Beast Ball: By concentrating the energy in his mouth, he can shoot a ball of pure energy that can turn an entire mountain into dust.

Six Paths Sage Mode: In this mode, his abilities are further increased and can also manifest Truth-Seeking Balls that can be used to change its shape for multiple uses.

Madara Uchiha Fire Jutsu: Can cause fire base technique that will cause a huge wave of fame to wash upon his enemies and cause environmental damage.

Wood Jutsu: Can control wood to either skewer his enemies or make wood walls etc. He can also control any plants to grow in the blink of an eye.

Rinnegan: With the ultimate ninja eyes, he can easily track enemies who are fast. He can also absorb energy through his hands and can summon meteorites to cause widespread destruction. (Again, didn't used it, just know about it.) With his eyes, he can copy others attacks and recreate them in his own version.

Kamui: He can turn his body intangible in order to pass through solid walls or have incoming attacks pass through him without harm. He can also teleport long distances with this. He must see the place before he can teleport there.

Amaterasu: He can create black flames at the focal point of his vision that cannot be extinguished with water or any other normal methods. He can extinguish the flames by simply commanding it to stop. This black flames can burns anything, even other flames, until nothing but ash remains.

Susanoo: A gigantic humanoid being is made out of pure energy that surrounds the user who can control it into fighting his enemies.

"Demon Bamboo" Vergo Geppo: This technique allows him to jump in the air then kick the air to keep afloat.

Soru: With this, he can move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks. He can also use it to attack at higher speed.

Rankyaku: By kicking at very high speeds and strength, he can send a powerful compressed air blade that can slice through flesh and 5inch steel with ease.

Tekkai: He can harden the muscles of his body to the level of iron and above which can nullify damage from the enemies attacks.

Shigan: A simple but effective close-quarter combat technique. He can pierce his enemies flesh with his fingers by pushing them at a very high speed.

Rokuogan: When placing both of his fists right in front of the enemy, he can launch a devastating shock wave in a forward direction. This shock wave can bypass any defense and causes massive internal injuries.

Observation Haki: This allows him to feel every presence around him. Even if they are hiding or waiting to ambush him. He can even predict what next move will the enemy make.

Armament Haki: He can make a powerful invisible armor around him that will not only protect him but repel all attacks as well. He can also coat his weapons with Haki in order to make them powerful and unbreakable. Can also hit an intangible enemy with this.

Conqueror's Haki: This is a very rare ability that will allow him to exert his willpower over his enemies into submission. Or if he wants to he can just knock them out with his willpower.

'So much power, so much opportunity' I realized with glee, 'I could probably destroy the world with what I got, not that I planned to... maybe'.

I had forgotten the 'My little pony' powers as well, Discord ability to reality warp and dimensional travel and the smooze meaning I should have magic immunity on top of that.  
With all that settled and my understanding of my abilities, along with my added memories, which by the way, the smooze's collective memories were added along with Discords, I was ready to test out the magic portion of my abilities.

I targeted a tree in front of me and focused on fire, I pictured a roaring hellfire consuming all in its path. My tanned hands began to glow, a faint orange to the brown. The heat began to boil the air, steam that sparked with fire pooling onto my hands in the shape of a sphere. I then clicked my fingers and the ball alighted. It burst forward like a raging bullet, ripping apart earth as the flaming fireball collided with the old warden of the forest. The spell worked, the tree was gone, remaining was a massive crater with small flames illuminating the charred earth.

It worked, suck on it muggles, I am a full blown wizard. The joy I showed as I gleefully studied my handiwork turned to panic as fire covered shards of wood descended onto the forest falling into tree branches and onto the forest floor. Alighting, spreading the hellfire that consumed everything with supernatural speeds.

I panicked and immediately tried to cast a water spell. The results were... not perfect.

Instead a small amount of water, the spell summoned a torrent of water, that spun like a water spout that spat boulder-sized balls of water at the surrounding forest. As the balls collided, water sprayed everywhere that dousing me and the fire. I stood there dripping wet from the god damn tidal wave of water. I am really starting to like my magic, even if I was saturated.

I then used a heat spell to evaporate all of the water to dry myself, water slowly evaporating off my body. Needless to say, I now know I'm reasonably fireproof, considering that the heat wasn't bothering me in the slightest.

After that, attempt, I had to test out my magic immunity, so I came up with a slightly suicidal plan. I focused on making a single clone which again resulted in creating at least sixty or so clones, I really need to fix that, but instead of dissipating them I decided to use them to my advantage. I told them to use offensive spells on me going up in different levels of destruction and damage to test my limit. The clones started to fire a barrage of spells waiting for me to cry out in pain or order them to stop.

However, after a short time, I am merely standing there, not a single scratch I couldn't feel it at all, nor was there any damage to my clothes. This confirmed that I do indeed seem to have an immunity to magic, well at least as far as I have tested I'm completely immune, but let's not test that in battle.

After having some fun with magic, the time has come to try out reality warping. I understood that with this power, in theory, reality literally bends to the will of the user, but I just wasn't comfortable with that. I really hope I don't break it, too many crappy late night sci-fi films prove that point.

My main reason for wanting a power like this was to create things out of nothing, which would be quite useful since I had no bloody idea where I was.

So I started to think for a change about how I should proceed on this, what should I make. I had really powerful melee and range attacks, but I still need to focus my mind when performing them.

I need something that could easily be used against enemies from range that requiring little focus for the user. I rubbed my chin as I began to go through the thousands of hours of movies and books that I had consumed, thinking of anything that would be perfect me.

I finally thought of a solution, what I need is a gun and not just any gun, a huge, really powerful, really cool gun.

I remembered that three characters in fiction possess some of the strongest combat pistols ever designed:

Brandon Heat's black magnums "Cerberus Left Head" and "Cerberus Right Head" (from Gungrave)

Dante's "Ebony & Ivory" (from Devil May Cry)

Alucard's combat pistols "Casull" and "Jackal" (from Hellsing Ultimate)

And in there respected fictions, they were indeed some heavy-hitter slug shooters, but I was having a hard time choosing the right one for me. Then I got an idea. Why just choose one when I can fuse them together into an even more powerful gun. So I did so and merged them together and created "Heaven" and "Hell", it's not like they were an impossibility, the laws of possibility obeyed me after all.

Next, I need some big guns to my arsenal or perhaps a couple of explosive shooters. Again I need to think about them, and if my memory is correct, there are around four unusually important types that demanded my fixation from the rosters of weapons that filled my mind.

Fangoram's anti-tank rifle "Cerberus Centerhead" (from Gungrave)

Brandon Heat's coffin "Death Hauler" (from Gungrave)

Seras Victoria's Anti-Tank & Air Cannon "Harkonnen" (from Hellsing Ultimate)

Nicholas D. Wolfwood's "Punisher" (from Trigun)

These weapons can actually cause a tremendous amount of destruction in the right hands. Again, since I didn't want to lug them around, I just fused them all together, the materials that made up the design slowly molding to my whim, twisting and turning to resemble the layout and design of the "Punisher" because if I wanted a cool design for my 'super-weapon'. And the Punisher's design is kick-ass.

And finally, strapping the weapons to my body thanks to a little magic to create carbon fiber weapon holsters, I need a melee weapon. Something that can be used against a hoard of enemies, which has the ability to attack from a distance and can defend not only myself but others as well. So I racked my brain to the limit and searched through thousands upon thousands of weapons from every type of fiction I could remember. After a while, I found the only weapon strong enough to fit that category, and that I liked. It was Walter C. Dornez's Monofilament Wires (from Hellsing Ultimate).

The weapon was ultra-sharp and super-thin wires that cannot be seen by an ordinary eye. They are able to easily cut through almost anything from steel to entire buildings with ease. The characters in the anime used them to hunt Vampires and Ghouls. So the wires themselves were blessed with Holy energy capable of dealing a tremendous amount of damage to Vampires and Ghouls, a precaution in case there are some in this world. Also, the wires can also form into a mesh-like shield that is strong enough to stop incoming physical attacks.

After creating my weapons, I was ecstatic with, everything, I felt like a genuine hero in all those anime and fantasy novels, about to embark on an epic quest. But I realized something. All those abilities were far beyond anything I wanted. Not a single one of the individuals I inherited were as powerful as me, not one. A simple fire spell from the world of magic almost set the forest ablaze, I had the ability to create an army, instantly and with the strength that coursed through me, could probably result in me leveling a mountain if I wanted to.

The only reasonable explanation I could come up with for all that power was that due to the four Heavenly Kings Gourmet Cells combined with Naruto and Madara's energy, have stacked onto each other and bought the initial powers to a greater level than what was seen in the shows.

Since my grasp on my abilities needed a touch of refining and I didn't want to accidentally hurt others, or destroy the world, I decided to utilize limiters similar to Knocking Master Jiro's. I created ten special five cm long nails.

I then plunged deep into my pressure points. Two in my collar bone, two in my shoulder blades, two in my biceps, two in my thighs, one in my neck and the final one in my heart. Each one making me flinch slightly before I plunged the metal into my body. The pain itself seemed minuscule compared to what I expected, I was almost disappointed as the last one stabbed the metal into my beating heart.

My ocean of power appeared to drain, and I would say that around ninety percent was gone. Though even after all that, I still had my physical strength as well as my speed.

I also thought about weapons safety as I do not want others to take them from me. These weapons were the pinnacle of destruction, and if was to die, a lot of damage could be done. So using reality warping, I increased the weight of my weapons by tremendous amounts. The pistols weight increased until they weighed about twenty tonne's each while the "Punisher" weighs close to one hundred tons. If another incredibly strong individual tried to lift them, their weight will multiply which will prevent them from using my weapons.

When I took just a single step with the added weight, the ground beneath my foot crumbled and a crater was formed under the combined weight of one hundred and forty tonnes.

I looked down at the mess I made, "well" I stated in annoyance, that would be a massive problem.  
So using some creative thinking I used a levitation spell on myself to reduce my weight, stopping a significant amount of weight affecting the terrain.

It was quite easy to multi-task now as the virus has made my brain unbelievably fast, hell all those memories were now sorted and I could recall everything about the individuals that skills and memories were now part of me.

I also enchanted my guns to have a homing attack where the bullets follow the target that I wish to harm, all I have to do is focus on them slightly. I also enchanted my weapons to feel blunt and harmless to the innocent. If a bullet does happen to hit an innocent bystander then that bullet will simply bounce off of them without hurting them, well there might be a bruise but it's better than the alternative.  
As a final precaution, I made sure that my weapons and possession are immune to any magic. I also used reality warping to create a strong mental shield so that if there are any mind readers in this world. They won't be able to hear my thoughts or steal valuable information from my mind. As for dimensional traveling, I will test that out later when I'm ready.

Now that my preparations were complete and everything seemed to be in working order. And as such, I decided to make my way in a random direction of the forest.

As I was walking, I took a glance at the creek and saw my reflection which stopped me in my tracks. My reflection showed the left side of my face which displayed all of my teeth on that side due to the lack of flesh and my lion paw. I simply solved this by using the "Prototype Virus" to restore the skin tissue and muscle on the left side of my face. I also replaced the lion paw for a similar version of my other hand. I wanted to deal with whatever inhabitants of this world as a human, not some sort of discord like, mutilated creature.

With my face restored, something the Zebra himself never could do perfectly, I set out on my adventure, heading into the unknown that was this world. The enchanted forest beckoned me into its pulsing heart as I plunged into its shadow-ridden body.

* * *

 _ **So what do you guys/gals think please comment and no flames please I burn easy can never tan.**_


	4. Chapter 3 First Contact

**_First off I want to say that I could never be as good as the original author but I couldn't let this master piece he made just sit and collect dust so if any writer wishes to help me keep this story alive then I accept it wholeheartedly and say thank you because I have no skill, but keep in mind that I will be molding it a bit differently not too much but just a few things. Also this story was originally on Fimfiction but do to the author being 80 some odd years old he died after a chapter so I will try to keep it alive as long as I can._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing of the story or what it's connected to no mater how much I wish I did, and without further ado let's begin._**

* * *

I have been walking through the forest for a few hours now, and I still have yet to meet anyone or anything remotely of note. I have seen a few animals cross my path, but they all fled as I lumbered through the forest. Squirrels, birds, a rabbit and a couple of badgers, nothing of real note or interest.

I have been walking in the direction of some voices that have been reaching my superhuman hearing for quite a while. It was strange; I knew that whoever was speaking wasn't from Earth, or at least, not the Earth I know.

After an hour of journeying through the enchanted forest, my ears picked up the faint sound of water drops colliding with the surface of a pool of water. I changed my course slightly and came across a pool that looked like a polished mirror of silver, with skeins of swirl-white twisting slowly on the surface. A shiny spillway led to a choppier pond. Boulders colonized the edges of the pond, buffed with pillows of moss. Sweet fragrances, alluvial and palliative, seemed to flit in and out of my awareness. I smiled at the sight, it was perhaps the first time in a while that I had seen something of such ... beauty, something natural, untouched by man. I took it in, taking a break from my travel and propping myself down against one of the boulders watching the light dance on the surface of the water.

While relaxing, I heard the sound of footsteps rapidly approaching me. My eyes slowly turned away from the pond and looked to my left where the footsteps were approaching

I remained cautious as the sound of footsteps slowed as the distance between us decreased. After a few seconds, someone or rather something jumped in front of me and landed meters away from me.

My eyes rose in shock to see a creature I'd never seen before. It was a huge lion at 10 feet in height, with sharp pointed teeth, razor claws, a pair of bat wings on its back and a scorpion tail. When I saw this beast, I immediately recalled the legends of mythical creature's called Manticore's, from my old world as the appearances were deathly similar. I slowly rose up from my comfortable resting place and faced the beast.

The monster started to approach me, a faint growl resonating from its body while bearing rows of sharp teeth. I realized it wanted my blood. It was hesitant and cautious, perhaps because it had never met something like me before. But my thoughts weren't on the habits and instincts of the creature. It was its teeth.

Hell, there were a lot of teeth, I mean it. There were hundred of daggers in its massive jaws and the faint light that pierced the upper canopy illuminating its stained teeth. I just stood there, not moving, not because I was afraid, but because I wasn't afraid. I didn't know why but on all accounts I should be running in any direction that is not in front of me, so why didn't I?

I looked inside myself for brief second only to feel in place of fear, rage. Raw, unaltered rage. I could feel my anger build up. Rage against this lower life form that dares to think it can make a meal out of me.

As my rage built up like a volcano, energy slowly seeping through my skin and rising into the air, I unknowingly manifested one of my inner Gourmet demons, "The Red Ogre".

The demon's upper body manifested behind me. Ogre had dark red skin covering a carved body of muscles, pointed ears, white hair that flowed like gravity didn't exist, and black eyes with yellow pupils stared into the Manticore.

The Gourmet demon's appearance stopped the Manticore in its track whose hunger was replaced with unbridled fear. Ogre's stoic expression twisted into an evil grin that revealed his pristine, sharp, vampire-like fangs as the fear resonated from the beast.

A smirk made its way to my face as the Manticore stopped and for added effect, I began to force energy out through the pores on my skin, black, dark red and green energy seeping from my body and rising into the air.

This severely terrified the Manticore even more, and now it no longer saw prey but the fact that death itself. This paralyzed its body to the point that it could barely breathe, its body still as cold terror gripped it in its icy embrace.

As I got closer to the beast and stopped right in front of its face, the creature couldn't even move as if in fear that one wrong move would cost it's life. Then I raised my right arm and slowly brought it down on the beast's head.

From the Manticore's point of view, it would of saw a monster of deathly proportions resting its paw on its head. Its heart started to beat faster, wishing to move but every muscle, every fiber of its existence forcing it still. It wished that it didn't leave its home to hunt today.

I heard the sound of the beast heart and smirked. I wanted to kill it and then cook its meat, devour everything, but I stopped, as I looked at the beast again and saw the terror in its eyes. The fact that it is probably begging for its life.

'Today you will not face death' I thought as I decided to spare its life. It was ignorant on which predator was on the top of the food chain, and it certainly wasn't the Manticore, it was me.

But Before I removed my hand from the beast I took a DNA sample from it by plucking one of the hairs from the fur on the top of its head. The Manticore flinched, and it began to move finally, by shaking the fear violently starting to show. Then I look it in the eye, scowling deeply, and I spoke in an ice-cold tone.

"I'm going to let you live beast. Your life will continue as it was before, but I will warn you, be careful who you cross, I am going to make a name for myself in this world and if I hear from the locals of a Manticore hurting their people". My scowl turned into a smile, "we will be having a splendid chat. And don't think you can hide because you can't".

I spoke each syllable with such intent that the Manticore just stood there not moving. It took me a moment to realize that I was talking to a beast and that my threats were empty since it couldn't understand what I was saying. With a chuckled I patted the creature's head, it flinching at each contact that was made.

And with a sign I took that chance to leave and continue my journey towards the direction of the voices that I heard, while all the while watching as tendrils slowly rose from my hands and grasped around the lock of fur and slowly began to adsorb it into my skin.

Manticore DNA: A scorpion tail can now appear, and be utilized. Can inject any poison that resides within the user body.

After walking for at least a half hour, I thought back to when the Gourmet demon appeared. If I had one of them, then surely the other demons would be present inside my body as well. For now, though, I put aside my thought's when my stomach grumbled for food. Luckily I can warp reality and create banquets of food easily. But then I suddenly realized a huge problem, a very, very big problem.

"Fuuuuuucckk!" I swore in realization.

Due to the Gourmet cell, which has extreme regenerative and strength-enhancing qualities, present in my body, I would need to eat an enormous amount of food to satisfy my hunger. This was a massive problem because so far the biggest thing is that my appetite combine with the other three, I could easily eat away the food crops of 10 villages or more, leaving them to starve.

So using my magic, along with the memories that were still being sifted through in my mind, I came up with an ingenious plan. Using the various pools of energy and my magic, I began to cast a spell on my body to decrease my appetite while maintaining my abilities, skills and physique. Magic course across my body like a wave, the energy making me shiver as my body temperature decrease by several degrees.

After that, I ate a couple of fruits to fill my stomach. I kept on walking, taking my time to reach my goal, but as I got closer and closer, the sounds that I heard were getting clearer, louder and more erratic, violent and chaotic.

So I labelled the voices locations destination as 'Alpha' and the sounds of a lot of footsteps as 'Beta'.

As Beta reached Alpha, I started to hear sounds ranging from thundering footsteps to the shattering of glass that heralded screams of fear. I immediately picked up the pace to Alpha as I could pick up the sounds of screams and cries of pain.

More sounds invaded my superhuman senses and this time the heavy, labored flapping of wings (labelled as Epsilon) which came from the air above the two group and more footsteps (labelled as Delta) who were rapidly approaching Alpha and Beta.

When Epsilon and Delta reached Alpha and Beta, I heard the sound of metal clashing against metal, screams of pain and fear and the maniacal laughing of various individuals reaching my superhuman ears. As I made my way to Alpha, smoke and blood overwhelmed my sense of smell. Alarm shot through me, and I used "Soru" to move like a blur towards Alpha, passing the rest of the distance in seconds.

I reached the edge of the forest, and I saw a small town spread across the green plains in front of me. Buildings were burning, while some were smashed, splintered and devastated by god knows what, and others were covered in monsters from the depths of hell. I stood there trying to think what was happening but then I saw some movement. I wanted to be cautious, so I first used "Life Erase" to erase my presence. Then I hid in the shadows of the trees and broken buildings as I move closer towards the center of the village.

With my "Superhuman Vision" I was able to see going on in the town from the long distance that separated us. From what I images I could gleam, I came to the realization.

I wasn't in Kansas anymore.

Putting that aside, I focus at what was going on and what I I saw in the village sickens me which made me very, very, very angry.

* * *

 ** _So what do you guys/gals think please comment and no flames please I burn easy can never tan._**


	5. Chapter 4 A filly's Prayer

_**First off I want to say that I could never be as good as the original author but I couldn't let this master piece he made just sit and collect dust so if any writer wishes to help me keep this story alive then I accept it wholeheartedly and say thank you because I have no skill, but keep in mind that I will be molding it a bit differently not too much but just a few things. Also this story was originally on Fimfiction but do to the author being 80 some odd years old he died after a chapter so I will try to keep it alive as long as I can.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing of the story or what it's connected to no mater how much I wish I did, and without further ado let's begin.**_

* * *

In the town, there were bipedal beings that he could best describe as monsters or demons who were covered in crude armors. These were many monsters who were of different sizes. The smallest one stood at 4 feet with daggers in their hands and had green skin. He named them Goblins.

The midsize ones were about 8 feet who were equipped with crude swords and had horns like a ram. He named them Satyrs.

Then there were the huge ones at 13 feet with bulky body and have tentacles on its face. He named then Cthulhu.

There was one even bigger than the rest of them standing at 20 feet tall was a monster that had one eye instead of two and a huge axe in his hands. He named it Cyclops.

Out of all of them there was one noticeable monster that got his attention. It looked like a person who was 8 feet tall, covered in a black robe from head to toe and had a long scepter in his hand. When he examined this person closely, he found that this thing wasn't a person at all but a mess of hundreds of worms that formed the shape of a person. What creep him out were the red glowing eyes on its worm like face. He just named it The Worm.

This thing seemed to hold more intelligence than the rest of the monsters because it was ordering them to fight the town's inhabitants. Now that he think about it, he moved his eyes to the inhabitants and saw that they were ... well at least looked like humans. Instead of a flat face, they had a small snout that look like a horse face but more human like and had large eyes and tails. Each of their bodies were covered in colorful fur that were different from each Individuals. They had hooves instead of feet but what caught him off guard were the wings and horns. Some of them had wings on their back while some had a horn on their forehead while some had none of them. They were 7.5-8 feet tall.

He also noticed that there were a group of horse/person? you know what, he would just call them aliens for now. These aliens were wearing golden armors and were equipped with either a sword, a spear or a mace and shield. This specific group of more than 100 individuals looks like guards because they were fighting against the monsters. He saw their fighting capabilities and was really disappointed in them as they were only able to take down a few Goblins before they were overwhelmed with brute force and numbers. During this, he saw some of the guards shooting magic from their horns which cause some damage to the monsters but quickly loss when they got surrounded by the monsters. This confirmed that there are magical being in this world. He also saw the Worm casting a spell from its scepter that paralyzed some of the guards. He immediately copied this spell with his "Rinnegan" and added to his arsenal.

After the guards were defeated, the monsters captured them and gathered the rest of the aliens in the in the center of the town. Then the Worm made its way in front of them while the monsters surrounded the aliens.

The Worm then spoke that sounded like multiple voices were talking at the same time, "You pathetic ponies have lost to the might of our king's glory and soon he will become the ruler of this world. You all will be nothing more than our slaves, objects of desire and you will work for us for the rest of your life. If you would not give in, then you will receive some ... punishment if you know what I mean."

This made the other monsters laugh as they stare at the aliens body with lust while the aliens gave a fear and disgusted look.

Just from that little speech, Christopher found out that these aliens are called ponies? Also that these monsters were not only going to enslave them but were also going to do atrocious things to them against their will. His blood started to boil as his rage escalated. This is one of the things that he will not stand for it. He now knows who to beat the crap out and who to protect. Its not like it was obvious from the very start, he sarcastically though.

He activated his "Hair Sensor" and spread his invisible feelers through out the entire town in order to find any hidden enemies. He also activated "Echolocation" and made a map of the entire town and its surrounding in his mind, just in case there were monsters hidden in the ground but thankfully there weren't any.

Before he could reveal himself, his sound map showed him a lot of individuals running away from this village and it also showed a group of monsters running towards these individuals. They must be more ponies who have managed to run away but are now being chased by the monsters. He will not let them. Christopher created a Shadow Clone.

He said, "You. Quickly go towards the fleeing ponies and saved them from the monsters. Kill every bastards who are chasing them. Leave none alive."

The clone nodded and said, "Got it boss."

The clone used "Soru" to dash towards the fleeing ponies in order to save them from the monsters. Christopher remained hidden in the shadow and waiting for a chance to reveal himself.

Near Ponyville Location

*Boom*

A few houses exploded as the blazing hellfire erupted from the town, and like a tidal wave, the flames consumed the monsters that failed to flee the inferno.

Panting, Sergeant Blaze Champion smiled at his handiwork, before the remains of his guards that served in his squad led the small group of ponies along with most the town's youth, across the field of black. The guards pushing the hor ror-stricken towns-ponies whose eyes fell upon charred corpses.

They had no time the sergeant knew, glancing as one of the mares collapsed in shock, and one his subordinate drop his weapons to quickly pick up and carry the unconscious female. Already the monsters that littered the town and those that survived the inferno were beginning to chase after them.

It was their job to protect Equestria's population, and they wouldn't be able to do it in town. Already most of their comrades had fallen, and the monster outnumbered them 10 to 1. Doing what he can, the sergeant had gathered as many of those he could save along with Ponyville's school children, who that Blaze had personally rescued from the swarm of goblins that were breaking through the school building.

Glancing behind him, Blaze could see a horde of monster had formed and was pursuing them, ignoring their burnt comrades and stampeding over them. They were quickly catching up, and the space between the ponies and monsters was gradually getting smaller.

'They will be on us' Blaze realized.

Just as they cleared the burnt field of death and the road leading to the south was visible beneath their feet, the Sergeant skidded to a stop and faced the approaching horde. His comrades along with a few of the towns-ponies stopped and looked at Blaze with concern.

Blaze ordered his comrades, "You boys get these ponies out of here."

The guards, understanding of the situation that was arising from the approaching horde, nodded and left the sergeant, though many looked back. Without fear, Blaze clutched his sword hilt and in one fluid drew his blade, readying the bloodthirsty blade as the horde approached.

Blaze whispered to himself, "For the Solar Princess and the Luna Princess."

He closed his eyes as the wave of death approaching. At that moment, he prayed for someone to save Equestria, he prayed for someone to protect those who Blaze knew he couldn't. Saying the ends of his prayer, the sound of the horde drowning out his voice the guard's eyes shot open, and he charged towards the enemy with a face filled with fury.

In his hand, the blade sang the song of death when the creatures reached him. Cold steel caressed the Satyrs skin, and his sword *Shing* arched down and sunk deep *Splatter* of the gushing fountain of blood that was the goblins.

A satyr wielding a mace, saw an opening as the pony disemboweled one of its brethren and *Clang* smashed into the guard's helmet and sending him *Crash* crashing into a surprised goblin.

As the guard laid dazed on top of the slowly suffocating goblin, blood slowly pouring down his head, the goblins began to jump onto him, their crude knives plunging into the guard's armor.

*Cling* *Clang* *Crackle* *Creak*

Most of the blunt, rust filled weapons failed to penetrate the guard's armor initially, but the pain struck Blaze's chest piece caved in under the weight. The chest piece was thrown away as the goblins peeled away the metal for the flesh, and the knives began *Shik* *Shing* cutting, stabbing and slicing into the white fur of the guard.

Blaze roared, "Get off you bastards!"

His horn began to glow, an orange aura emitting like a torrent from it. The aura quickly collapsed onto itself and sent a pulse of energy exploding outward.

*Boom*

Goblins and satyrs went flying in all direction. Panting, the guard slowly pulled himself off from the ground. Blood was seeping through the cracks of his armor, his life force slowly seeping into the grass at his feet. He felt faint from the loss of blood but forced himself to carry on. Turning back to the guard, he became dwarfed by a creature, whose shadow swallowed his injured form.

The guard cursed, "Oh hay no."

The only Cthulhu that followed the fleeing towns-ponies, had taken the magical attack like a wall; unscathed. Using a massive chunk of roofing it had grabbed from one of the destroyed houses, like a hammer, *Bash* it slammed the wood into the earth. The Cthulhu withdrawing, the makeshift wooden weapon was saturated with bloody clumps of green skin and red gore.

"Close, but not quite."

A voice called out from behind the sickly looking monster. The Cthulhu's eyes went wide and just as it arced the wood around, a flash of orange erupted in front of the turning creature, *Shik* and a finely-honed blade ripped through the tentacled monster larynx.

Sergeant Blaze stood triumphant, watching as the monster tried to cover its bleeding neck, air failing to enter its lungs. The dozens of monsters that had been blown away by the unicorn cautiously approached the bleeding unicorn. The guard, wiping his brow readied his weapons and prepared to fight.

*Shik*

That was until something powerful slammed into his back. Dumbstruck, he stared down and saw a piece of metal that protruded from his chest. Turning, the guard looked at horror at the smirking satyr, in its hands was a crudely carved wooden bow. Notching another arrow, one creak of the wood, one twang of the string, and unable to dodge in time, the guard felt something brush past his ribs. Grinning, ear to ear, the Satyr notched another arrow and sent it flying, this time the arrow *Shik* taking him in the knee. He crumpled to the ground as his kneecap shattered, screaming in pain finally.

Realizing that the guard's leader was defeated, the dozens of remaining monster raced in the direction that the towns-ponies had fled, leaving the guard and the Satyr, who was watching the dying stallion with a grin of delight. Drawing a dagger from its sheath and licking its lips in anticipation, it approached the dying Blaze.

Blaze croaked, "You think you won bastard. The princesses will find you, and they will kill you".

The dagger-wielding Satyr ignored its threat and instead grasped its furry hand around the guard's neck and rising the weakling struggling. Just as the blade was about to plunge into the dying guard, black flames, as black as night, erupted across the surprised creature's body, quickly consuming its entire body. Reeling the monster let go of the guard, and its knife, and began to wail in pain. Blaze landed on his feet but fell to the ground in quick succession as his knee sent waves of pain throughout his body.

Ignoring the lightheartedness that was gracing his head, Blaze smirked as he heard the withering monster scream. It was trying desperately to extinguish the black fire that was killing it, but it only seemed to spread the flames.

Blaze stated with contempt, "Magic's a bitch huh. Ha ... ha ... ha"

After seconds of pain filled screams, their voices were silent, and they toppled over, the fire slowly spreading across the dirt.

Blaze said, "Seems backup is here. Finally."

Blaze observed with a smile as the monster was silent. He did felt that someone was coming closer to him but he didn't felt any fear as he knew that who ever it was, was the one responsible killing the monster.

Blaze said as his vision was darkening, "Please. I beg of you. Save them. Whoever you are."

Just as a shadow loomed over his body, Blaze Champion breathed his last breath, dying in a pool of blood that seeped outward.

The Shadow Clone of Christopher cursed as he was too late to save the guard. Before coming here, he fought and killed all of the monster that were chasing the ponies and guards. He didn't reveal himself to the ponies and simply went for the monsters. After killing them, he heard one more pony who was fighting one monster. He quickly dashed towards the pony but when he reach him, he saw that a monster was about to stab the wounded pony.

The clone's eyes changed into the Mangekyō Sharingan and glare at the monster holding the helpless pony.

The clone said, "Amaterasu."

Immediately, the monster's body was covered in black flames who released the pony and tried to put out the fires but it was useless. Whatever the monster did failed to put out the fire. Instead it only further spread across its body and burn its body. The monster screamed as it tried to save itself from the black fire but is was all for nothing. Soon, its screams were silenced as it died and its body was burn to ashes by the black flames.

After the monster was burned to ashes, the black flames then began to spread on the ground and nearby trees, burning them.

The clone glare at the black fire and said, "Extinguish."

With just one word, the black fire that could not be put out by any means, were extinguished in seconds. After that, the clone ran towards the wounded guard but it was too late to save his life.

In the guard's dying breath, he heard what he said, "Please. I beg of you. Save them. Whoever you are."

The clone nodded and closed the dead guard eyes. With the monsters dead, the ponies safe, the clone's job was done but not before taking the dead guards body back to his comrades. The clone silently approached the guards who were protecting the ponies civilians. While keeping himself hidden, he quietly put the body of the dead guard near them and left quickly before they spotted him.

When the guard's eye landed on their dead commander, they ran towards him and cried for him. They have not only lost their commander but he was the one who kept the monster back for them to escape. he will be remembered as the pony who fought a hoard of monster alone for the safety of the ponies.

The clone silently whispered in a sad tone, "Forgive me for being late. But rest assured that I will be keeping your final words. I or more specifically my boss will protect these ponies. Rest in peace. You deserve it."

*Poof*

With that, the clone dispel himself.

Back To Christopher

Just as Christopher was about to reveal himself, he stops when he received the memory of his clone. He was happy that the ponies were safe but he became sad that one guard lost his life in order to keep the monsters back.

Christopher was pulled out of his though when a female pony shouted, "We rather die than become slaves to you monsters".

Christopher looked at this pony and saw that she was a cyan color pony with blue wings and rainbow hair. How did she do that to her own hair?

'She looked like the athlete type' though Christopher.

Next to her was a normal orange pony with blond hair and a cowboy hat. She looked physically fit and a hard worker. She joined the cyan pony and said, "That right and we will not go down that easily you varmints".

Another one stood up who was a white pony and wore an elegant dress. This one had a white horn with purple curled hair. She supported the other two by saying, "How dare you. You brutes should be ashamed of yourselves for treating a delicate mare with force. Look at what you did to my hair."

'What? She thinks that her hair is more important that her life' though Christopher.

Suddenly he was caught off guard when a pony zipped it way to the three in an instant and said, "Yeah, you big meanies. I was thinking of giving you all a big "Welcome to Ponyville" party but you destroyed Sugarcube Corner and hurt my friends, so now you can forget about having one".

'Whaaaaa? This one was a normal pony and was well ... pink! Pink fur, pink poofy hair, pink poofy tail, pink shirt and pink skirt. She was literally pink! She looked like she was having the worlds biggest sugar rush. And what she said about giving them a party? And how the hell was she avoided detection by his "Hair Sensor" and "Echolocation" though a shocked Christopher.

"Pinkie. I don't think they were expecting any ... if you don't mind me saying" said a quite voice but he clearly heard it. This one was a yellow fur pony with yellow wings and long pink hair and pink tail. When he look at her he saw how cute she was and her shyness only made her more

"HH H H HHNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!?"

'What! what! What! What the hell just happened!? He felt like his heart was going to burst due to high level of cuteness' though Christopher.

Well, after getting over that ... unique experience, another pony with purple fur, purple horn and pink-streaked indigo hair stood with them saying, "Come on girls. We need to come up with a plan to get everypony away from here safely". Christopher was at least to say that he was impressed with them who still fight even though they know they cannot win.

'And did she say any"pony"' though Christopher.

This is how these six looked like.

The Worm was not pleased at all for defying it which made it furious and what it said next only fueled his anger.

The Worm said, "You dare defy me you insignificant pony. I'll have your heads for this! But I don't want to lose valuable slaves so how about I give you a little ... entertainment!"

The ponies were confused what it was talking when the Worm gave a signal to two of the monsters. One monster brought three young ponies wrapped in chains. One was white fur with lavender and pink-striped hair with a horn. The other one was orange fur, with wings and purple hair. The last one was a normal yellow fur pony with red hair and a pink hair bow.

This is who the three fillies looked like.

When the fillies saw the other ponies, they shouted "Rarity/Rainbow Dash/Apple Jack help us!". The other ponies immediately started shouting "let them go you monsters or I am going to take you all down in 10 sec flat", "you let them go right this instant", "keep your filthy hands of my little sister you varmints" and stuff. From their shouts Christopher he confirmed that they were the younger siblings of the ponies.

Then a Cthulhu came dragging a really bruised pony and throw him in front of the Worm. He examined the wounded pony closely a found that it was not a pony at all but a reptilian like being who had purple and green spines and a tail. The purple pony screamed "Spike" when she saw him.

He came out of his thought with what he heard next. The Worm raised its left arm and pointed at the children and said, "These ponies are weak and useless, so I will make a show out of them. Chain them up on the ground and leave them".

The monster did that and left them. The Worm turned its attention to the bruised reptilian whose name is Spike and said, "You on the other hand are not useless for being a dragon. So you will live as a slave but if you go against us then there will only more pain and suffering for you".

'A dragon? That reptilian was a fucking biped dragon! So let get this straight, the world that he is on not only has monsters, and magical beings like the ponies but also dragons and Manticores as well. What next? A wolf made of wood or a hydra that can regenerate its lost heads?' though a sarcastic Christopher.

The Worm then diverted his attention to the five ponies and said , "You want to know what I'm going to do to them? Heh ... heh .. heh".

The ponies were afraid to know what this thing was going to do to the children.

The Worm continued, "I am going to kill them for being useless"!

The ponies were shocked the the monster was going to kill the children and immediately the shy pony, the elegant white pony and the purple pony started to beg the monsters to spare the fillies life but their pleas were ignored. The cyan pony, the orange pony and the pink pony charged towards the young ones, hoping that they could somehow save them but were immediately subdued by other monsters. Spike could only watch in horror as the Worm began to charge a spell while aiming at the three children. Spike could not even move as all of his limbs were broken.

After hearing what the Worm said, Christopher became so enraged that the ground beneath his feet started to crack due to the energy he was releasing. He changed his plans from "beating the crap out of the monsters" to "Kill them. Slaughter them. Don't let even one of these things left alive. They don't deserve to live."

In the meantime the children lost hope when they saw they could not be saved. The orange filly with tears streaming from her eyes looked at the other two and said,"Well girls I'm glad to be your friend and I enjoyed my time with you both".

The Yellow filly with tears in her eyes said, "And I'm glad that your my friends when I was alone".

The white filly spoke while crying, "And I *sob* I *sob* *sob* I love you girls for *sob* for being by best friends *sob*. I'm going to *sob* miss you all".

The three of them hugged each other tightly while crying and said together, "Cutie Mark Crusaders forever".

Then the Worm fired its spell towards them. When the spell was about to reach them, the white one prayed in a low voice which the others could not hear

The white filly whispered, "Please somepony any"one", help us.".

After saying this she closed her eyes and waited for her demise but at the same time hoped for someone to hear her prayer and come and save her and her friends.

"I hear it ... your voice."

*Boooom*

* * *

 _ **So what do you guys/gals think please comment and no flames please I burn easy can never tan.**_


	6. Chapter 5 Saviour Or Monster

_**First off I want to say that I could never be as good as the original author but I couldn't let this master piece he made just sit and collect dust so if any writer wishes to help me keep this story alive then I accept it wholeheartedly and say thank you because I have no skill, but keep in mind that I will be molding it a bit differently not too much but just a few things. Also this story was originally on Fimfiction but do to the author being 80 some odd years old he died after a chapter so I will try to keep it alive as long as I can.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing of the story or what it's connected to no mater how much I wish I did, and without further ado let's begin.**_

* * *

Silence fill the air as the ponies saw the explosion while the monsters were grinned at their shocked expression. The ponies immediately stared crying for the death of the young fillies while the rainbow haired and the blond haired ponies were looking at the Worm with hate while tears of anger stream down from their eyes. Spike was crying as he saw how the fillies died in front of him. He was powerless to do anything that could have saved them.

After killing the the fillies, the Worm turned its attention back to the ponies and laugh at their sorrows. It said, "This is what will happen to those who becomes a useless dead weight." It then gave an order to the monsters, "Now, gather everyone of these slaves and we'll take them back to sell them to the highest bidder. There are some very rich customers who really like to have some of these ponies as their slaves."

While the monsters were moving in to chain the ponies up while the Worm was fantasizing about all the money it can make by selling these ponies. Its thought and everyone's attention were cut off when a deep masculine voice spoke with venom, "Don't get cocky, you lower life forms!"

Everyone, monster and pony, turned their attention to the voice which was coming from the explosion spot. As the smoke dissipated, what they saw, shocked them all.

Play this awesome music for his appearance.

From the smoke revealed a 9 feet tall hulking being who had a scowl on his face that send shivers down the spines of everyone. He was carrying a huge cross on his back that was about 8 feet long. There he just stood there looking directly at the Worm with hate filled eyes while his coat was fluttering around with the wind which made him look majestic.

Behind him were the three fillies safe and sound. They looked fine as if the explosion never reached them. Well that is true because when he stood in front of them, the spell made contact with his body and exploded all around him. He knew that he is immune to magic base attack so the explosion did nothing to him but what about the three fillies. When the spell was about to explode, he immediately covered the fillies in "Sound Armor" that kept them safe from the explosion and repelled it.

The fillies heard explosion but did not feel any pain from it. Curious, they opened their eyes and saw not only they were unharmed but someone was standing in front of them. The tall person turned his head around and looked down on them. The first thing that was going through their minds was that he was not a pony and started to fear him. However he was not a monster as well, since it looks like he had just saved them from the explosion.

The being then asked in a soft voice, "Are you all okay?" They were surprised to by his kind voice and nodded their heads. When he received his answer, he flicked one of his finger and a *Slash* sound was made which after 2 seconds, the chain that was coiled around the fillies were cut into little pieces. He simply used his wires to cut the chains.

After the fillies were freed from their chains, they stood up and looked at him closely. He was not only tall but had a muscle body that every male would be envious of. The fillies were still a little afraid of him since they have never seen something like him before but what he said next made their fears replaced with a feeling that they would be safe around him and that he would protect them. The being said, "Stay behind me and you will be safe.".

After he finished his sentence, the white filly immediately latched on to his left leg and started crying. The other two fillies soon followed her and latched on to his right leg and started to cry as well. These poor little fillies. He felt sorry for them who were forced to experienced all this when they are still so young. This only fueled his anger when he turned his attention back to the Worm. He scowl at it with enough hate that he willingly manifested a Gourmet demon but it was not the same one that appeared during his encounter with the Manticore. This one was Zebra's own Gourmet demon called the "Evil Voice Demon".

His angry scowl combined with the demon's appearance made everyone tremble before him in fear. Well except for the three fillies who instead of fearing him were feeling very safe just by being near him. They also wanted to see what he would do to these monsters who tried to hurt them and their friends and family.

Christopher saw how the monsters were afraid of his presence and he liked it. The worm soon came over his fears but just barely and asked with hostility, "Who in Tartarus are you suppose to be!" Tartarus? The underworld abyss that is used as a dungeon to torment the wicked and is also a giant prison for the Titans? That Tartarus!?

He put that information aside and focus on the current one i.e. to kill every last one of these monsters. He answered in a demonic voice, "The dead have no need for that information.". This send shivers down everyone's spine. The Worm was trembling with unbridled fear and in a state of panic, it ordered the other monsters to attack him. The rest of the monsters came out of their fears and charged towards him.

As the monsters were rapidly approaching him, something happened that stopped the monsters right in their tracks. Every monster that was behind Christopher suddenly split *Schlikt* into several pieces with blood and organs spraying everywhere but none of the blood reached him. How this happened? It was when he was running towards the three fillies, several monsters stood in his path with their back facing him. They didn't notice him because his "Life Erase" was still activated. He then expanded his wires and swing them towards every monster that came in his path. He got through them like a blur and the monsters didn't even know they were already dead. When they started running towards him, their body which was already cut, simply started to fell into pieces due to sudden movement.

When the monsters behind Christopher died, the rest of the monsters stood there as fear started to take control of their bodies while the ponies only stare him in shock and awe. He just stood there, glaring murderously at the Worm who was too scared to move while under his glare. While no one was moving, he received feedback from his "Hair Sensors" about every living being in the town and marked them in his sound map. This is so that he know where the monsters stands, what kind they are and how many are there. He also included the ponies so that he does not accidentally hurt them.

Here are the names and type of enemies he is going to fight.

The Worm 1 Cyclops 1 Cthulhu 16 Satyrs 127 Goblins 536

Here is the numbers of ponies present in the town.

Ponies 365 Guard ponies 120

Play this awesome music from 0:26 before continuing reading.

When no monsters were moving from their current positions, Christopher decided to make his first move. He raised his right arm and spread his four fingers at a group of Goblins and said "Poison Machine Gun". As soon as he said this, poison rapidly start shooting *Bratatatatatata* out of his fingers towards the Goblins at 2,000 miles per hour.

In just 5 second with precise shooting, 143 Goblins were hit with poison that rapidly destroyed their organs. While shooting, he did not took away his eyes from the Worm and continued glaring at it.

The ponies were amazed with his shooting skill especially the guards who were only able to take down a few of the Goblins while having a hard time, whereas he only took 5 seconds to kill 143 Goblins with ease. After seeing this the rest of the monsters came out of their shock and charged towards him again.

The Satyrs were the first ones to reach him as they were very agile. When they got close, he moved both of his arms in a circular motion, his right arm in a clockwise motion while his left arm was in a counterclockwise motion. He then brought his arms together in an X shape as soon he finished his circular motion. When he did, the ponies were sure that they have seen some strings that shine white blue to pass through the monsters with a *Shiiiing*. After a few seconds, they saw the same thing happened to them when the first monsters were killed. The monsters continued running towards him then all of a sudden *Schlikt* 67 Satyrs fell into pieces with blood and organs scattered around.

When the rest of the Satyrs saw this, they stopped in their tracks and instead of approaching him, they stayed a few distance away from him trying to stay out of his attack range while they surround him. While they were surrounding him, the Cyclops got behind him for a sneak attack. When the Cyclops was prepared to attack him from behind him, the shy pony saw this and shouted "behind you!" but he ignored her because he already knew that the Cyclops was there due to his "Hair Sensor & Echolocation" that keep track of everyone in his sound map.

The Cyclops attacked by swinging its massive axe aiming for Christopher's left side while he simply swing his left fist at the axe without even look back. When his fist meet with the axe *Clink*, a powerful shock wave was created from the collision that pushed back the Satyrs by 10 feet. The monsters and ponies were surprised to see that he stopped the Cyclops axe with his fist easily while the Cyclops was pushing with all of its strength. They then heard *Crackle* and to everyone's surprise saw that cracks started to appear on the huge axe. The axe then burst *Throom* into smaller pieces, leaving everyone looking at this site with disbelief.

While the Cyclops stared at his broken axe in shock, Christopher used a gravity spell in the palm of his left hand. He then opened his palm at the Cyclops head which was forcefully pulled towards his hand while the monster was struggling against the pull with all its might but to no avail. He grabbed the Cyclops head and swung down smashing its head into the ground with a sickening *Crack* sound emitting from the its head, then the rest of the body went limp. He then simply throw the Cyclops corpse behind him like yesterday garbage.

Everyone stared at the Cyclops corpse with eyes full of disbelief but the pony guards were shocked the most. The guards were surprised because a Cyclops is a really strong monster with tough skin that can stop their swords and can crush them easily. They need at least 100 well experienced guards to take down just one Cyclops while taken several casualty. But here it is, just one person that has easily killed it with just one hand. This is beyond anything they have ever seen before. Even the princesses needs to do cast some powerful magic in order to take down a Cyclops. They were given a sample of this being's strength and they somehow knew that it wasn't his full strength at all.

When the Satyrs saw the Cyclops corpse, they all immediately charged him . When they got closer, they all jumped into the air in order to avoid his ground attacks. How wrong they were. Christopher pulled out his combat pistols "Haven" in his right hand while grabbing "Hell" in his left hand. He started shooting *Bang* *Bang* *Bang* at them while moving his arms in every direction, front, back, left, right and diagonally like a blur. In just three seconds he shot 60 bullets at 60 Satyrs with 60 head shots, who now lay dead on the ground around him in a circle, all the while he was glaring at the Worm.

Again the ponies were now beyond amazed when they witness this amazing feat where he shot down a group of monsters in the air without even looking at them. Even the ones who were behind him. Some thought that he may even have eyes in the back of his head. It was thanks to his "Hair Sensor" combined with "Echolocation" that pinpointed their exact location in the air.

A Cthulhu grabbed a nearby trees and ran towards him. When it reached him, the monster swung the tree like a bat that was aimed at his head. Christopher used "Tekkai" to harden the muscles on his head. When the tree connected with his head *Smash*, the tree shattered into thousands of splinters which shocked the monsters and the ponies. Christopher took the hit without even blinking.

He then brought his right hand to the Cthulhu's left side of its face and grabbed it. Then he swung his right arm to the left thus ripping its head from the body which made a *Ker rr ippppp* sound. He then threw the severed head to his left while the dead body fell backward.

When the other 16 Cthulhu saw one of its own died by his hands, they got mad and charged him. However, he didn't give them a chance to come near him as he shouted "Voice Crusher" that literally crushed all 16 of them at the same time into nothingness in a matter of seconds.

This time the ponies were flabbergasted when they saw him killed the monsters just by shouting at them that reduced the monsters into nothingness. It couldn't be magic because they didn't see any aura around him when he kill the monsters.

The remaining monsters were 393 Goblins and the Worm. The Worm saw how he was slaughtering his monsters with ease which terrified him greatly. It then ordered the remaining Goblins to attack him together. The Goblins gathered themselves into one large group and charged him with a frontal assault. Christopher saw this and decided to do one major power move.

He bend over and exhaled loudly that even the ponies could hear him. After exhaling, he then started to inhale huge amounts of air that the ponies themselves started to suffocate a bit due to the lack of air in the surrounding area. After he inhaled about 5 ton of air in 5 seconds, he then compressed all the air inside his lungs into a 10cm ball. He then bend his upper body backwards so that his face was facing the sky. With a loud "Haaaaaa!" he shot the ball from his mouth straight into the sky which now had gained the attention of everyone. When the ball passed through the dark clouds in the sky, they immediately dissipated in a circular motion which cleared the sky. This let the sunlight to shine upon the town and everyone in it. After the ball passed through the clouds, it just stopped right there in its track and stayed there. Everyone, monster and ponies stared at the ball in the sky as they heard small explosions coming from the ball. That is true since the sound was trapped inside the ball and continue to echo while being amplified in it.

While the ball was being filled with thunderous sounds, Christopher spoke, "Now rain down upon my enemies and decimate them". After 3 seconds, when the ball was about to explode, he shouted "Thunder Noise".

The ball exploded with a *Booom* and from it, several lightning bolts made of sound came crashing down on the hoard of Goblins. Their screams were muffled by the thunder like sound. After the smoke dissipated, the ponies saw the corpses of all the Goblins ... well what left of them. More than 80% of the body was turned to ash while the rest were scattered around with blood and gore.

The ponies were mimicking like a fish as they opened and closed their mouth multiple times. They have seen some ponies able to cast offensive spells that can cause a good amount of damage but this!? This is something they had never seen before in their lives. This being, whoever he is must be a really powerful person who continues to shock and awe them as they witness him perform amazing skills each one more powerful than the last one.

Now all eyes fell on the lone monster aka, the Worm whose body was trembling nonstop with unbridled fear as it saw how the other monsters were easily and brutally killed by this being that stopped it from enslaving the ponies. What's more terrified it was that the being didn't even moved when he attacked them. He just stand at the exact same spot where he first made his appearance because the three fillies were hugging his legs who were terrified of the monsters that were surrounding him.

The Worm in desperation started to cast multiple explosion spells towards Christopher who in return simply said "Sound Wall" that created a wall made of sound in front of him.

This wall stopped the incoming spells *Boom* *Boom* *Kaboom*. He did not use this skill to stop the spell from hurting him as he is immune to all magic except his own. No. He used the skill to protect the three fillies hugging his legs from the spell. Even though the fillies were covered in "Sound Armor" that was capable of protecting them from being injured and repelling the explosion, he just didn't want to take a risk when it involves the lives of children.

After casting the spells, the Worm looked at the destruction it caused to the being and waited. After a few moments, no sound was heard from the smoke. It grinned when it thought it had killed the being and began to laugh loudly while the ponies were looking with sorrow and sadness believing that the being who came to stop the monsters, now lay dead. Most of them were crying because he died trying to save them especially the shy one. The Worm spoke with glee, "This is what happens to those who stands in my way! How dare you, a miserable excuse of a lower being dare to think you could just came here and ruin my business!" It then turned towards the ponies who were looking at it with a face full of fear. It asked them, "Who did he think I was!? Huh!? I! Am!-"

"A lower life form." came a demonic voice from within the smoke.

Silence once again filled the air as the ponies turned their attention towards the voice while the smoke was dispersing. The worm slowly turned his head towards the voice while fear once again started to take control of its body.

When the smoke started to disperse, the Worm first saw the beings legs.

No

Then it saw his abdomen.

No,no

Then his torso.

No,no,no,no

Then finally his head.

NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO

The Worm was screaming mentally as it saw him standing there without so much as a scratch. Even his clothes weren't damaged. After staying in silence for a few moments, it then shout at him fearfully, "What are you! What in Tartarus are you!" The ponies waited to hear his answer only to be frightened by what he answered.

Christopher said in a demonic voice filled with venom, "Your Death". He then gathered a huge amount of energy into his throat and let out a demonic growl *Graaaaaaaaoooowwwl l lll* at the Worm. This was no mere growl at all because it was more than that. He used one of his deadly sound skill called "Death Sound" which guarantee the opponent's death 100%.

The Worm heard his frightening growl and felt that its life was being extinguish. It tried to fight against this unseen force but to no avail as death was literally standing in front of it and staring at it as its remaining life was taken by the Grim Reaper.

The ponies saw the Worm body became stiff, its red glowing eyes went out and finally its whole body fell to the ground with thousands of dead worms scattered around the corpse. The ponies could not believe that The Worm aka a powerful sorcerer who enslaved their kind and brought them nothing but suffering was now officially dead.

They immediately started cheering at its death. But as soon as their cheering started it suddenly came to a stop as there was still one more thing to deal with. The being who slaughtered the monsters. While they were happy that he stopped them from a life of being a slave, they were also very fearful of him when they saw how easily he killed the monsters with skills and powers they had never seen before. They were being cautious of him especially the guards.

They looked at him who just stood there with an angry scowl who was looking at the corpse of the Worm, waiting to see what his next action would be, for it will decide if he was a savior or a monster.

* * *

 ** _So what do you guys/gals think please comment and no flames please I burn easy can never tan._**


	7. Chapter 6 Introduction

**_First off I want to say that I could never be as good as the original author but I couldn't let this master piece he made just sit and collect dust so if any writer wishes to help me keep this story alive then I accept it wholeheartedly and say thank you because I have no skill, but keep in mind that I will be molding it a bit differently not too much but just a few things. Also this story was originally on Fimfiction but do to the author being 80 some odd years old he died after a chapter so I will try to keep it alive as long as I can._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing of the story or what it's connected to no mater how much I wish I did, and without further ado let's begin._**

* * *

After killing the last of the monsters, Christopher's anger dissipated and let out a sigh. While he was killing them, a small root made up of flesh and virus sprouted from beneath his right foot and submerged into the ground. There, it split like a tree root into different directions. Each one of these roots while below the dirt, made their way to the different corpses of the monsters. When they reached below a corpse, the root then raise from the ground and into the body of the dead monsters where it takes a sample of their DNA. After collecting DNA from the monsters corpses, the root submerge back into the ground again and returned back into Christopher's right foot without anyone's notice. He did not want the ponies to be afraid of him, so he stealthily collected the different monsters DNA for later use.

Here is what he obtained Cyclops DNA: Tough skin and strength.  
Cthulhu DNA: Can now make tentacles from his body.  
Satyrs DNA: Agility.  
Goblins DNA: Can create numerous small infected creatures.  
The Worm DNA: Can mesh together smaller infected creatures into a huge one.

After collecting the monsters DNA, he thought about how he fought against these monsters and he was pleased to say that he did a damn good job. He then returned his attention to the fillies who were still hugging his legs. He soften his face and gave a small smile so that he don't scare them as he remembered how scary he can look.

The ponies panicked when they saw him raising his left hand and slowly brought it down on the head of the white filly. They thought he was going to hurt her but their fears were erased when he said in a kind voice, "Hey little ones. You all can let go of me now. All the monsters are gone, so your safe" to the three fillies.

The three fillies opened their eyes and looked around while tightly hugging his legs. They were shocked when they saw all the monsters laying down on the ground dead. They then brought their eyes to his face and were surprised at what they saw. He wore a small smile yet it radiated his kindness that erased any doubt and fear they had about him. They smiled at him and thanked him for saving not only theirs but everyone's life as well. He chuckled at their cuteness and scratched the back of their ears to which they immediately leaned their heads into this hands and enjoyed it.

The other ponies saw this and smiled at his kindness. This proved that he was not a monster but a savior who is not only powerful but a kind one as well. The six ponies who stood against the monsters started to approach him while he was scratching the fillie's ears. When Christopher saw the 6 ponies approaching him, he stopped scratching their ears which made them puff their cheek and pout at him cutely which made him chuckle at their cuteness. When the fillies saw the 6 ponies, they immediately ran off to them and hug them. The white filly hugged the white pony, the yellow filly hugged the orange pony and the orange filly hugged the rainbow hair pony. They were hugging each other and crying while the adult pony comfort them by saying "its all over", "you safe now", "I will never let this happen again" and stuff.

This site melted his heart as he saw them doing this. He also saw that the shy pony keep glancing in his direction from time to time. This confuses him but ignored it. He was about to greet them when the purple pony shouted "Spike" and ran towards the bruised dragon. The others soon followed her and he did as well. When they reached him, they gasped at the site of his bruised and broken body.

A purple aura started to cover the purple pony's horn, then a light traveled from her horn to the dragon whose body started to glow. Christopher saw that the wounds on Spike's body began to heal really slowly. He copied this healing spell with his "Rinnegan" and added to his list of healing skills.

The purple one began to strain her face as the aura started to fade away. She panicked and said, "I don't have enough magic to heal Spike!" She then turned towards the other ponies and shouted, "We need to take him the the hospital immediately!".

However, the orange pony said, "We can't take him to the hospital Twilight. The monsters destroyed it." This caused the others to look down sadly and tears began to fall from theirs eyes as they could not think of another way to save the dragon.

When he saw their sadness and tears, it broke Christopher's heart. This reminded him of when he saw his mother die in his arms when there was nothing he could have done to save her when he was so powerless. He couldn't take it anymore and approached the dragon and said "Allow me". The other ponies did not stop him as he saved their lives. They saw him with eyes full of hope that he can somehow save Spike's life.

Christopher bend down and put his right hand on the dragons head. Then he let the virus seep into Spike's body and spread across his body like wildfire. The ponies gasped when they saw the dragon's body covered by a red flesh like membrane but calmed remembering that he had saved their lives. The ponies looking at the now cocooned dragon thought that this must be some type of new healing magic.

While the dragon was cocooned, Christopher started to heal him by repairing his broken bones, sealing his wounds without leaving any scars and replaced all of his lost blood. After a few seconds, the red membrane returned back into his right hand. He took back in all of the virus so Spike would not become an infected zombie and he also took a DNA sample from him.

Young Dragon DNA: Dragon Scales tough as iron and small dragon breath, immunity to fire, & can now eat gems.

The ponies were surprised yet again at how easily he healed the dragon who now look as if he was not injured at all. The purple pony immediately hugged Spike who happily returned her hug. Christopher was happy at what he did as he looked at the heart warming site. He then felt something latched onto his legs and looked down. He saw the three fillies he saved earlier were now hugging his legs again. They raised their heads and smiled at him with tears of happiness streaming down from their eyes as they thanked him for saving Spike's life. He gave them a kind smile and bend over and ruffled their hair ... or is it mane? Well whatever. The other ponies saw this and smiled as well.

The purple pony then approached him with tears in her eyes and said, "Thank you whoever you are for saving us and my little brother". She then surprised him by hugging him and cried into his chest.

He then slowly brought his arms around her and gave a soft hug and said, "Its no problem at all. Its what I do". This brought smile to everyone's face.

The purple pony was in a relaxed state when she was being held by him in his strong arms. She also started to feel safe with him but when she realize that she was hugging him, she immediately let go of him and moved backed a little with a massive blush on her face. The other ponies chuckled at her. Christopher who didn't know what happened asked her "Are you feeling okay miss. Your cheeks are have turned red. Are you sick or something?" while bringing his right hand towards her left cheek which simply made her blush more furiously.

She shook her head and said, "I'm fine, there is nothing wrong with me." The other again laugh at her behavior but were silenced when she shot them a glare.

The purple pony then cleared her throat gaining his attention and said, "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Twilight Sparkle. The current owner of the library". Then she pointed to Spike who came over and added, "And this is my adoptive little brother and my number one assistance Spike".

Spike said, "Hi. I'm spike and thanks for saving my life". They both shake each other hands.

After him, the white pony said, "I am Rarity Belle darling, owner of Carousel Boutique. If you need any help with clothes then I am your mare".

After her the orange pony spoke, "My name is Applejack and i am the owner of Sweet Apple Acres where we make the tastiest and juiciest apples you have ever eaten before".

Then the rainbow hair pony introduced herself while doing a few loops in the air as she flew above him, "And I'm Rainbow Dash, the fastest flyer in all of Equestria". Equestria? That name sounds very familiar.

When he wanted to ask about this "Equestria", his vision suddenly became pink and he could have sworn he smelled cotton candy? He soon realized that he was being hugged by the pink pony with his face buried into her soft breasts. Twilight Sparkle removed the pink pony from his face with her magic and apologized about her behavior to which he simply dismissed with a wave of his hand. He looked calm on the outside but was screaming on the inside about the feeling of her soft pillows. The other ponies would had seen his blush if it weren't for his virus that stopped the blood from rushing to his cheeks.

The pink pony somehow got free from Twilight Sparkle's magic and zipped in front of him and asked in a very fast pace, "Hi! Nice to meet you! I'm Pinkie Pie! I work at Sugarcube Corner where I bake delicious cakes and cupcakes and milkshake and chocolate shake! Speaking of cakes! What your favorite flavor?! How old are you?! What are you?! Do you like parties?!" all the while jumping up and down.

He was stunned that she spoke all of that very fast in just one breath. Others would have asked her to slow down if they want to understand what she was saying but not him. Thanks to his "Superhuman Hearing" he understood every word she said and answered in order, "Yes. It is very nice to meet you as well Pinkie Pie. My favorite flavor is chocolate. I am 18 years old. I am a human and yes, i do like parties". The rest of the ponies were stunned because he was the first person to actually understand what she was saying in a hyper state like she always does. Pinkie Pie was too surprise that she actually stopped bouncing and stood there looking at him with eyes as wide as dinner plates. Then she dived tackled him and hugged him but failed to budge him from his spot due to his size and strength. He also hugged her and chuckled at her child like nature.

After a few moment of hugs from Pinkie Pie, he turned this eyes towards the shy pony who was trying to hide her face behind her long pink mane. He gently asked her with a smile, "And what is your name miss?"

The shy pony let out a small cute "eep" and said in a whisper, "My name is ... Fluttershy".

The other ponies couldn't hear her whisper like voice but he did thanks to his "Superhuman Hearing". He said, "That is a very beautiful name Fluttershy". This got her blushing madly and hid behind her mane which made him let out a small "Awww" which made her blush even more. The other ponies were amazed that he could her quite voice.

After them, the fillies came in front of them and introduced themselves. First the yellow filly spoke, "My name is Apple Bloom and I'm Applejack's little sister".

Followed by the white filly, "My name is Sweetie Belle and I'm Rarity's sister."

And finally the orange filly, " And I'm Scootaloo. Rainbow Dash's number one fan".

Then they shouted together, "And were are the Cutie Mark Crusader!".

Their shout while hurt other ponies' ears, did not affect him as he can control the sound itself. He just smiled at them and ruffled their manes that got them to laugh a bit.

After hearing all of their names, it then hit him like a ton of brick that he was in the world of "My little pony: Friend is Magic". He became extremely happy but sad at the same time. He was happy that he can finally spend the rest of his life in his dream world but was sad that this world had monsters who enslave the ponies. Well that's not going to happen anymore because he is here now with powers that these ponies have never seen before. He made his next goal: Protect the ponies and slaughter all those who would dare to harm them or his new friends.

After that, it was time to introduce himself but paused to think about it. Does he want to continue with his original name as he remembered the time he was on his old world where the people took away his happiness. No! Definitely not because that name is now dead to him as he now has a new life to live. He thought about a new name and came with one that fits him well.

He then introduced himself, "It nice to meet all of you. My name is Asura (The God Of Rage) and I am a monster hunter from another world". He wants to forget about his old world and what better way in doing that is to change it with Toriko's Gourmet world where they fight and hunt monsters on a daily basis.

Once again, silence took hold of the air and the ponies were staring at him with eyes if disbelief. Rainbow Dash stared to laugh loudly and said, "You from another world! Yeah right. Hahahahahahaha". Her laugh died when she saw Asura who had a smirk on his face. She then asked, "Your serious aren't you" to which he simply nodded.

Twilight Sparkle's left eye started to twitch and started blabbering something about not being possible with variables and stuff. This scared the rest of the ponies as they started to back away from her. Asura saw her state then approached her and scratched her ears. The result was immediate as she relaxed, closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. He chuckled again because this made her look adorable. Twilight Sparkle was in a state of bliss and only wanted more of the ear scratch but he stopped after a few moment to which she pouted. Everyone laughed at her behavior.

As he looked into the sky he saw that the sun was setting and said, "Hey Twilight. Do you have an INN or a place where I can stay for the night".

This snapped Twilight out of her bliss and looked around the town in which more than half of the buildings were destroyed. She started to panic and said, "Oh no oh no, much of the houses were destroyed and now we have homeless ponies. What should we do, what should we do?"

Asura simply smiled and said "Simple". He snapped his finger and cast restoration magic which then made all the destroyed buildings to rebuilt themselves from scratch. In just a matter of seconds, the entire town was repaired that again left the ponies to look at the buildings and him in disbelief.

The ponies came out of their shock and thanked him for repairing their homes but he still didn't know where he would stay for tonight. Out of the 6 ponies, Fluttershy was the one who said, "You ... you can stay at my home ... if you don't mind that is?"

This surprised everyone with her being shy and afraid of everything. Well none the less Asura thanked her and went with her to her home. When he was going with her, he turned around and say "goodnight" to the ponies and saw that they had a look of jealousy? He ignored it and continued on his way while the rest of the guards were disposing the monsters corpses.

When he reached his destination, he saw a beautiful cottage with several animals surrounding the house. Fluttershy opened the door and move inside then Asura followed her in. Inside the house he saw many small animals and birds surrounding Fluttershy who was happily talking to them. She then introduced me to them and what they did surprised both Fluttershy and Asura.

The small animals started to climb his body while the birds rested on his head and shoulders. Some even started to lay near him and started to doze of. Asura just smiled at this. He always loved animals when he was young. He then looked at Fluttershy who was watching him with eyes as wide as dinner plates which made him chuckle.

He then moved carefully with the animals still on his body and lay down on the couch. Fluttershy came out of her shock and said, "Um excuse me but you can sleep in my spare bedroom on the second floor ... if you don't mind that is". God, her cuteness will literally kill me someday and I'll be fine with it.

Asura smiled at her and said, "The couch is fine for me Fluttershy and besides your animal friends will be sad if I left them and sleep upstairs." At this the animals let out a individual voices. Fluttershy shyly accepted this and went to her room before saying "goodnight" to him.

Asura then laid on the couch while some animals started to get relaxed around him. He also saw a white rabbit looking at him up and down. It then smiled and gave him a thumbs up then when to a basket, hop into it and doze off. This confused him at what just happened but decided to think about it later and closed his eyes, getting ready for sleep to take over his mind.

Canterlot Castle

On top of a mountain was a beautiful castle and inside the throne room were the sun princess Celestia and the moon princess Luna. They were discussing things about ponies getting attacked by monsters around Equestria. The ponies were not the only ones being attacked by the monsters. The Zebras, Minotaurs, Griffins, Deer and dragons were also being targeted by the monsters. They didn't know where they came from but what they did know is that to the monsters, every other being is beneath them.

While they were discussing how to deal with them, suddenly the double door opened and came running in a guard with a face full of disbelief. The princess asked the guard, "Are you okay my little pony. What has made you so disturbed to run here like this."

The guard took some heavy breaths to calm himself down then said, "Princess, I am here to report about the recent attack on "Ponyville" by a large group of monsters." The sun princess's face paled when she heard this because that is where he precious student Twilight Sparkle lived. She motioned him to continue while she was worrying about the safety of he student and the lives of everyone who lived in "Ponyville".

The guard said, "I am happy to report that the monsters' attack had been successfully repelled." As soon as the guard finished, the princesses let out their breath and relaxed at the good new. She congratulated the guard for their effort but the guard had an uneasy expression on his face which made the princess to be a little bit worried about him.

The princess asked "What is wrong my little pony? The monsters have been repelled. Is everything alright?"

The guard said, "Well ... not quite. You see when me and my squad arrived at "Ponyville", we started to fight the monsters." The princesses listened to him very carefully.

The guard continued "After successfully taken down a few of the smaller monsters, we were overwhelmed by their numbers. Also there was a Cyclops along with a sorcerer that used magic to paralyze us and captured us along with the whole town." The princesses gasped when they found the presence of not only a powerful Cyclops but a sorcerer as well. They were greatly worried about the town's ponies and wonder what happened.

The guard then continued his story where he described the appearance of a 9 foot tall being that wore a giant metal cross on his back and how he killed every monster in "Ponyville" and save everypony's life by himself. He also said that he used skills and magic which he had never seen before and how powerful they were.

The princesses were shocked surprise when the guard told them how easily he stopped the Cyclops attack but killed it as well with just one hand. Even though the princesses possess powerful magic, they could never do something like this. As the princesses listened to each and every word the guard spoke, they became more interested in this being who by the looks of it is not only a very powerful being but has kindness as well. They would very much like to meet this person and personally thank him for saving her ponies and also reward him personally. Maybe even ask for a date?

When the guard finished his story, the princesses took a while and said,"Thank you for your report my little pony. You can take the day off and relax." The guard accepted it then left them.

When the princesses were alone, Luna spoke, "Sister. If what he said is true, then we need to ally ourselves with him as he maybe the only one that can push back the monsters."

Celestia said, "Indeed. And if he is indeed not only powerful but kind as well, then we may have finally found a contender for which we longed for."

Luna gasped with glee and asked, "You don't mean..."

Celestia nodded and continued, "Yes. The position as the ruler of Equestria. A King."

Luna nodded and said, "That may be true but first he must be tested to see if he is indeed worthy for that position."

Celestia somberly said, "And I truly hope that he is the one Luna. Equestria's future is at risk of being destroyed and we cannot do anything to protect our ponies."

The moon princess hugged the sun princess who hugged her back while they cried silently. No one knew how hard it was for them to see their ponies suffer and they could do nothing in order to stop the monsters. However, it seems that they may have a chance yet to save Equestria with the help of this new being who may very well could be listening to their conversation.

At Fluttershy's Cottage

Asura was laying on the couch while the animals slept around him. He was awake and had heard the princesses desperate plea for their future. He smiled and spoke, "I hear it ... your voice princess" then fell asleep.

* * *

 ** _So what do you guys/gals think please comment and no flames please I burn easy can never tan._**


	8. Chapter 7 First day in Ponyville

**_First off I want to say that I could never be as good as the original author but I couldn't let this master piece he made just sit and collect dust so if any writer wishes to help me keep this story alive then I accept it wholeheartedly and say thank you because I have no skill, but keep in mind that I will be molding it a bit differently not too much but just a few things. Also this story was originally on Fimfiction but do to the author being 80 some odd years old he died after a chapter so I will try to keep it alive as long as I can._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing of the story or what it's connected to no mater how much I wish I did, and without further ado let's begin._**

* * *

When morning came, sunlight seeped through the cottage window and onto the sleeping face of Asura which woke him from his peaceful slumber. He looked at his surrounding and saw the animals were still sleeping. He carefully got up and stretched his limbs which emitted some cracks. After that, his stomach growled, alerting him that he is hungry. He walk into the kitchen to find something to eat when he got a brilliant idea. In Toriko's Gourmet world, there are all kinds of food that were thousand time delicious than the food of his old world. He think of the vegetables he want from Vegetable Sky a location from Toriko's Gourmet world.

He then summoned some vegetables and made a dish out of them. When he took a bite out of his food, several delicious flavors exploded in his mouth which got him in to a bliss like state and ate the rest. This just proved that his old world's food was nothing but shit compared the Toriko's Gourmet world food. Another reason to despise his old world.

After eating his fill, Asura wanted to thank Fluttershy for letting him stay in her house for the night and what better way to thank her is to make some delicious food for her. He summoned TG (Toriko's Gourmet world) vegetables and fruits and made a vegetable dish and salad for Fluttershy. He also made some animal feed for her little animal friends.

While he was making the food, Fluttershy came down in her nightgown from her slumber. She was still a little sleepy but when she saw him making food and some for her animal's, she smiled at this but was also surprised because there were only a handful of ponies who like to cook. He was not only kind but strong, gentle and handsome. Her whole face blushed at that though and when she saw him turning his head towards her, she immediately hid her face behind her mane or at least tried to.

When Asura turned to place the food on the table, he saw Fluttershy standing there in her nightgown which made him speechless. She look like an angel sent from the Heaven above. She had a perfect hour figure and probably the biggest set of breast he has seen.

They both were silent for a few moments when Asura greeted her, "Good morning Fluttershy. How are you feeling." He then saw her cheek turn red and became worried, "Your cheeks are red Fluttershy. Are you okay?" He rubbed his right hand on her left cheek.

If Fluttershy's face wasn't red before then it only got redder with him rubbing his hand on her cheek. She gently shook her head and shyly said, "I-I am okay. Its just the morning heat."

Asura said, "Okay but if you ever feel sick or just need help then you just come to me okay. I help you with what ever you want with." This made her blush again.

She was again taken back with his kind words and smiled, "Thank you." Her heart began to beat fast and a feeling started to blossom inside her that made her want to be with him.

Asura smile and said, "As a thank you for letting me stay in your house for the night, I have made you breakfast. I also made some feed for you animal friends as well."

Fluttershy thanked him and went over to the table. Asura held out a chair for her to sit which made her blush. She sat on the chair Asura held for her and started to eat her breakfast. Just as he expected, when Fluttershy took a bite out of her food, her eyes went wide with different flavors swimming in her mouth. She happily ate the rest of her food and said. "That was very delicious. Thank you."

Asura smiled and said, "Your welcome Fluttershy. I am going to feed the rest of your animals and can I ask a favor from you if you don't mind?"

Fluttershy got a little nervous at what he was going to ask but answered, "Yes you can ask me anything ... if I am able to help you with it that is."

Asura asked, "Do you know anyone that might be selling some land so I can purchase it and make my house there?"

Hearing this Fluttershy was both happy and sad at the same time. Happy that he did not asked something bad from her but sad that he was not going to stay in her house as she felt safe with him. Maybe she can change that in the future.

Fluttershy said, "Well if your looking to buy a land then you will need to go to Mayor Mare at the Town Hall. I lead you to her myself after I change my clothes ... if you don't mind waiting that is."

Asura answered, "It no problem at all Fluttershy. Take as long as you want. I'll just wait for you by the door." With that she went upstairs to get changed.

After a short time, Fluttershy came down wearing her casual clothes. When Asura was ready to go out the door, he was stopped by Fluttershy's soft voice, "Asura, can you wait for a second. I have something to say ... if you don't mind."

Asura looked at her and saw she was fidgeting. He gently said with a smile, "Fluttershy. You can tell me anything you want and I promise that I won't be uncomfortable with what you say."

Fluttershy instead of saying anything, immediately hugged him and buried her face in his chest and started to cry a little. She said while sobbing, "Thank *sob* you for saving *sob* the fillies and our lives. I was so scared *sob* when the monsters came to *sob* to take us away. I didn't know what to do and *sob* I lost hope. It was like darkness surrounding us and *sob* started to swallow us. But then *sob* then you came. You pulled us out of the darkness and saved us. You shine as bright as the sun and erased the surrounding darkness. So *sob* thank you. Thank you so much*sob* *sob* *sob* *sob* *sob* ."

Asura was really taken back of the way she described him as and seeing her in this fragile state really broke his heart. He then gently hugged her and said, "Fluttershy. I am so sorry that you have to experience that when there wasn't anything the others couldn't do. However, now that I have come to this world, I promise with my life that I will protect this world from all those who would wish to do harm. And I also promise you that I will protect you and your friends as well and help you whenever I can."

They stood there for a short time when Fluttershy's crying came to a stop. While he hugged Fluttershy. she felt safe in his arms and felt like butterflies were fluttering in her stomach. Is this love she thought. She thought about Asura that he is strong, protected her and her friends, kind towards all of them and extremely gentle with her. Yes this must be love and she wants to ask him to be her special somepony but was afraid that he might reject her because of him and her being different species. In the end, she swallowed down her fears and decided to see what happens and hope that everything would turn out OK.

Fluttershy looked up at Asura who was still hugging her and said, "Asura. There ... there is something else that I ... I want to ask you ... if you don't mind that is."

Asura looked down at her and smiled, "Of course Fluttershy. You can ask me anything you want."

Fluttershy shyly asked while blushing, "Will ... will you be my ... special somepony?"

Asura did not know what she meant by this, so he asked her, "What is a special somepony?"

Fluttershy answered shyly, "Its when a m-mare loves a stallion and w-want to be in a relationship with him."

Asura was shocked that she want to be his lover. He has never loved other girls beside his mother and sister. However, when he saw the show "My little pony: Friendship is Magic" he started to love the main characters and some others. So will it be alright for him to love her and start a family here in this world.

When Fluttershy saw him lost in his thought and didn't received an answer, tears started to come out of her eyes because she thought that he didn't want to be with her. She said tearfully, "I'm sorry. I should have n-never have asked you something l-like that. I-I'll understand if you don't want to be my friend anym-"

She was cut off when she felt Asura's lips meet her lips. At first she was surprised but then closed her eyes and leaned into his kiss. She was in a state of bliss and did not to let go of him if she had to.

After a few moments of kissing, they released their kiss and stare at each other. Then Asura said with a smile, "I would be happy to be your special somepony Fluttershy."

When Fluttershy heard this, tears of happiness were streaming down from her eyes. She then hugged him and buried her face in his broad chest. She was feeling like she was the happiest mare in the world. After hugging for a short, Asura left Fluttershy's house with her towards Ponyville to meet with Mayor Mare.

While they were walking through the town, the ponies that were out of their houses saw Asura and waved and greeted him and thanked him again for saving their lives. He also learned from her that she was a Pegasus pony while those with a horn are called unicorns ponies. Those who do not possess any wings and horn are called earth ponies.

After walking for some time, they arrived at their destination. They went in and saw a mare sitting in front of a desk. When see saw Asura, she stand up and greeted him who in return greeted her. He asked is he can meet with Mayor Mare for some business. She directed him to the next room.

When Asura entered the next room and meet with a mare who introduced herself, "Hello Asura. I am the mayor of Ponyville, Mayor Mare. And I want to thank you for saving this town along with everyone's lives. How can I help you?"

Asura saw how well aged she looked but despite that, she still look beautiful. He asked, "Miss Fluttershy informed me that you can sell me some land where I can build my house."

Mayor Mare nodded, "Yes I have some lands to sell. How much land do you want to buy?"

He asked, "The largest piece of land please."

This shocked her and asked in a worry tone, "Yes we do have one very large piece of land but it is very expensive that nopony has been able to buy it since Ponyville was made."

Asura assured her with a smile, "Its alright Mayor Mare. In my line of work, we are paid extreme amount of money." That is true because in Toriko's Gourmet world, if you bring in ingredients that are difficult to find then you would be paid handsomely.

She was shocked at this news but accepted his answer. She then brought out a map of Ponyville and said, "The largest piece of land is below the park right here" pointing the location on the map. She continued, "This piece of land is will cost you about 50,000 bits."

The land is between "The Park", "The School" and "The Rock Pile".

Asura know that bits are small gold coins but not its value so he asked her, "How much is 1 gold bar worth?"

She answered, "About 10,000 bits." He then reached into his coat and created 5 gold bars which he gave them to Mayor Mare. She was surprised to see the gold bars and said, "Well you weren't kidding when you said you were paid handsomely." She took the gold bars and placed them in a safe. Then she brought Asura the deed to the land to which he accept it. He also asked for a copy of the map of Ponyville to which she did.

After buying the land, he said goodbye to Mayor Mare and exited Town Hall. When he was about to leave, he turned back to Mayor Mare and told her, "If any problem occurs that you may need some help with, then you can come ask me for help." She thanked him for his offer. With that he left.

When Asura came outside, he saw that Fluttershy was waiting for him. He came to her and asked, "Well Fluttershy, I got the land I wanted and now I am free for the time being. What would you like to do?"

Fluttershy shyly answered, "Well, how about I give you a tour of Ponyville. That way you can also meet my friends."

Asura said, "That is a very good idea, let's go then." They walked through the town and looked at many different places. While they were walking Pinkie Pie suddenly appeared out of nowhere which surprised Asura because he did not hear a single sound she made.

Pinkie Pie said in a cheerily voice, "Good morning Asura, how are you this fine morning?"

Asura answered with a smile, "I am fine Pinkie Pie, how are you today?"

Pinkie Pie giggled and said, "I am feeling super duper fine and you can just call me Pinkie. Also I will be planning to give you a "Welcome To Ponyville And Thank You For Saving us" party later."

Asura chuckled and said, "Alright Pinkie but I have a favor to ask of you." He then brought out the map of Ponyville and asked her, "I want you to gather your friends and meet me here (pointed the location of his new home) as quickly as you can."

Pinkie accepted his request and with a salute she disappeared right in front of his eyes. He could have sworn he saw the outline of her body to where she was standing. He shrugged his shoulder and went to his newly purchased land with Fluttershy.

Fluttershy asked him why he wanted to gather her friends at the land to which he answered, "It will be a grand surprise for all of them."

She then asked him another question regarding his land, "When will you start building your new house?"

Asura smiled and answered, "That too is included in the surprise that I will be giving to you and your friends."

When Fluttershy and Asura reached their destination, he saw the rest of her friends along with the CMC and Spike were waiting there for their arrival. They walked towards them and greeted them. After greeting was done, Pinkie asked, "Now that we are all here, can you please show the surprise you have prepared. Please please please!" She hugged him while looking up to him with huge puppy dog eyes which almost made him go "dawwww".

Rainbow Dash said, "Yeah. I wanted to see what all this surprise is about."

Rarity said, "Me to darling. I am looking forward to your surprise as Pinkie literally dragged all of us here."

Applejack nodded and said, "I was working on the field when I saw a pink blur and the next thing I notice is that I was here with pinkie saying something about a surprise or something."

Finally Twilight said, "And I was reading a good book when I heard a knock on my door. When I opened it and just blinked, here I am with no idea how."

Asura laughed at Pinkie's antic and ruffled her hair. He then answered, "I want to show you all my newly purchased land which we all are standing on."

This shocked everyone even Fluttershy who were all staring at him with eyes wide a dinner plates. Fluttershy knew that he purchased a land for his new house but she never expected him to buy the biggest and most expensive land in Ponyville.

The other soon came out of their shock and started asking him if he was joking to which he simply showed them the deed to the land. After they calmed down, Rainbow Dash asked, "What about your house? When will you start building it?"

Asura simply said, "Right now."

This confused them and Applejack asked, "Pardon me partner but we don't see any working crew here for building your house."

He answered, "There aren't any because I don't need them. I am more than enough for building my own house." This again shocked them that he was going to build an entire house by himself.

Twilight said, "That can't be true. It will take you a long time to finish your house."

Asura laugh and said, "Just watch and learn Twilight. Now, all of you please get behind me."

The other ponies and dragon were confused as to why he said that but then they all moved behind him. Asura was now facing the entire land that he has purchased which was a very large and wide area. He wanted to use every part of the land for his house and began to think what he wanted to build. After a short time of thinking he finally came up with the designs for his new house. He spread his legs a little and started gathering a large amount of energy into his hands. After he gather the energy, he quickly made some hands and brought his hands together. Then he brought both of his hands onto the ground and shouted "Wood Style Grand House Formation".

After saying that, the ground started to tremble which scared the ponies and dragon. Soon thousands of large tree like roots raised from the ground and started to join each other and started taking the shape of a house. When the roots finally stopped forming into a building, they were shocked and awe at what they were seeing. What they saw was not a house but a huge mansion that was really beautiful that took away their breath.

If that wasn't enough, Asura even made a huge beautiful pool where he and his friends can come and relax.

Asura was satisfied with his work and looked back at his friends and saw their mouth opened to the brim and eyes full of disbelief. He snapped them out of their shock by snapping his fingers and said, "So, who wants a tour of my new house?"

They were silent for a few seconds then started to ask him a ton of questions about what just happened and he simply answered, "I have a skill that allows me to control all plant and trees. That is how I made my house."

With the question answered, they all made their way into his house. The inside was huge with more than 50 rooms but the house did not had any furniture so he simply created some and decorated his house. After having explored his house, they felt hungry and went to eat at a restaurant.

While walking, Asura asked the mares, "Hey girls and Spike. How old are all of you if you don't mind me asking?"

They didn't mind and told him their age. Twilight was 18, Rarity was 17, Fluttershy was 18, Rainbow was 17, Applejack was 18, Pinkie Pie was 17 and Spike was 12. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were 12 years old. He was surprised when Twilight told him about their life span. Earth ponies can live up to 1000 years, Pegasus can live up to 1200 and Unicorns can live up to 1500. Dragons can live up to several thousands of years. The Alicorns are immortal thus living forever.

Asura was shocked to hear that they have such a long life span. Humans can only live up to 80 to 110 if they are lucky. But what about him? He now possess magic and his virus can stop him from aging. So he can safely say that he too can live a very long life.

When they arrived at the restaurant they were surprised to see it closed with a note on the front door saying "I am sorry that I have to closed the restaurant due to the monster attack. I will be heading to Manehattan and open my restaurant there."

The ponies and dragon were sad that the restaurant the would together at was now closed forever and their stomach growled for food. Pinkie whined and said, "Aw, now where are we supposed to eat because my tummy need food" and pouted cutely.

Asura chuckled at her child like nature and said, "Why don't you all come to my house. I'll cook some food for you all."

This shocked them and Rainbow Dash asked, "You can cook?" Asura nodded. She continued, "But your a guy!"

He confusedly said, "Yes I can cook. What does that have to do with me being a guy?"

Twilight answered, "Because we mares are the ones who cook for the stallion. Its unheard of a stallion to cook or at least have any interest in cooking."

Asura smiled and said, "Well, that is where you are wrong Twilight. I am not a stallion. I am a human. And as for my cooking skill, why don't you ask Fluttershy about the taste of my dishes."

With that they all walked to his house while the ponies were asking Fluttershy how good a cook he is. Fluttershy shyly answered, "Well girls, when I took a bite from his dish, it was like a bunch of flavors were dancing around in my mouth. It was so delicious that I can just eat it forever."

After hearing Fluttershy's answer, they were all looking forward to tasting Asura's food. When they arrived at his house, Asura took them to the dining room where they waited while he went into the kitchen. He first created a huge fridge and filled it with all kinds of TG vegetables, fruits and meat. Then with the help of his reality warping, he learned all recipes from Toriko's Gourmet world.

After learning the recipes, he started to make vegetarian dishes for the mares. As for Spike, he learned that he likes to eat gems so he created some rubies, emerald, sapphire and diamond, and crushed them into powdered form with his bare hand. He then used this powder in into cooking a dish for Spike. After 10 minutes of cooking, he brought them to the dining room and placed them on the table. The ponies and dragon were surprised to see many different kinds of dishes and some which they had never seen before. They started to drool from the fragrance coming from the food.

Asura said, "Well what are you all waiting for. Dig in." and when they did, their eyes went wide and started to moan with pleasure. Spike really liked his jewel crusted dish. When they were busy devouring their food, Fluttershy came over to Asura and sat close to him and leaned on his shoulder. He saw this and with a smile, warp an arm around her which made her blush.

When the others saw this, Rainbow Dash said coyly, "Wow Fluttershy. Already making a move on him are you." This made her blush even more and hid her face behind her mane and let out a cute "eep".

Rarity spoke, "Rainbow darling. Would you please leave the poor mare alone. Can't you see your making her uncomfortable."

Pinkie's hair deflated looking sad and said, "Aww. And here I thought I can be with a super duper hunk of a stallion."

The rest of the mares minus Fluttershy and Rarity who were blushing shouted, "Pinkie!".

Pinkie then exclaimed, "What! You were all thinking about being with Asura. He is strong, smart and can cook. He has been nothing but kind and gentle towards us. And did I mentioned that he can cook."

Asura was surprised that not just Fluttershy but even her friends have fallen for him. Well except for Rarity who didn't said anything but was blushing and glanced in his direction when he was not looking at her. But they also looked little bit sad thinking that they were not the first to ask him out.

After an few minutes of silence, Fluttershy shyly spoke, "Well ... you all can form a ... a herd with him and since your my friends, I won't mind ... if you don't mind that is." She spoke the last part to Asura.

Asura who did not had any idea what they were talking about asked Fluttershy, "Excuse me Fluttershy but what is this herd thing you're talking about?"

She was not able to answer as she was blushing up a storm. In her place Twilight answered, "Before I answer your question, can you first tell me what are relationships like back on your world?"

He answered, "Back in my world, once a person find someone who they love, they will stick with them and no one else. Why would you need to ask that? Is it not the same thing here?"

Twilight was intrigue with this information and continues, "Well, here in Equestria due to male population being low, mares outnumber stallions by 10 to 1. So a stallion can have multiple relationship with different mares.

He was surprised at the information then it suddenly hit him and said aloud, "That would explain why I only saw a few males while walking around Ponyville. I just thought that they were out on vacation or something."

Asura then looked at the mares and saw in their eyes which was filled with hope of being with him. He then looked at Fluttershy whose eyes were also filled with hope for him to accept them.

He then sigh and said, "Okay girls. Since you all want to be with me then I think I will give this herd thing a try." This replace their sad face with a huge smile and even cheered for it. Asura then said, "But I have to warn you. I am new to this whole multiple lovers thing, so if I do anything wrong or something to upset you, then you can just tell me about it and I will fix it up OK."

This got a smile from them and accepted it and then hugged him. Except for Rarity who was looking at him with a thoughtful expression while Spike was looking at her with a sad face.

After finishing their food, they spend some time talking to Asura about different things such as what he did back in his world. Well, he changed his old world with Toriko's Gourmet world and made his own story.

Remembering Zebra's life, he told them, "My world is bless with untold amounts of different ingredients ranging from plants to different types of animals. But with every blessing comes a price. In my world, there are countless numbers of different types of monsters who have a taste for human flesh. They sometime come into the human world (where all the humans live) and feasted on our kind. It was a dark time where humans had no mean to defend themselves. To the monsters, we humans were nothing more than food for them."

The ponies and dragon became very sad as they hear him talk about how his kind were suffering through dark times. Fluttershy was crying and was being comforted by Rarity who had tears fall down from her eyes while Rainbow Dash and Applejack had very sad faces. Pinkie's mane became straight and was crying a river. Twilight was writing his story on a piece of paper while also crying a bit. Thanks to his virus, Applejack could not detect his lies. Even though he lied, it was for a better life by forgetting his old world, mix his life with Toriko's Gourmet world in order to live in this world and protect it.

Their sadness were lit when Asura said, "However, there was one person who discovered a way to make ourselves stronger when he discovered a particular DNA called Gourmet Cell from a very rare organism deep in the ocean. What so special about this cell is that when implanted inside a human, the cell will evolve their bodies, thus becoming stronger and faster. However, only a few thousand humans out of 12 billion were compatible with the Gourmet Cell. There is also a requirement in order to evolve the human body. The cells need proteins. Lots and lots of proteins. The humans first started to eat vegetables and fruit but did very little. They then started to eat wild life but it still wasn't enough. After eating so many different things, they did not evolved that much but were still stronger than normal humans. They didn't know what to eat in order to evolve their bodies further."

The mares and dragon were listening intently to his story and as he continued they became more and more interested with his world history.

Asura continued, "However, that all changed one day when a monster came into a village to feast on the humans but that did not go well for it. The monster that arrived was not that strong and was killed by a group of evolved humans. After killing the monster together, one evolved human decided to eat the monster's flesh."

When they heard that, they become a little green but continued to listen, waiting to hear what happened next. Asura continued, "After that evolved human ate some of the monster's flesh, that human evolved rapidly becoming stronger by leaps and bounds. Later when scientist study the monster's corpse, it was discovered that the monster's flesh were packed with concentrated amount of high proteins. From then on, evolved humans started to go out of their town and started hunting the monsters. The monsters that the humans were fearful of became the hunted. Soon the numbers of evolved humans started to increase and the human world became a safe place due to them. This is the current era I came from."

The mares and dragon were all astonished at what the humans had gone through and what they have accomplished through their suffering. Then Rainbow Dash said, "Wow. If you can become stronger by eating other monsters then we can do the same thing."

Applejack asked, "What are you talking about sugarcube?"

Rainbow Dash said, "Duh. Isn't it obvious. With this Gourmet Cell, we can become stronger and protect ourselves and other ponies from the monsters."

When she said this, the others were surprised at her logic and agreed with her. Rainbow Dash then asked him, "So can you please give us this Gourmet Cell so we can become stronger."

Asura frowned at that because of the danger Gourmet Cell possess. He answered, "I'm sorry Rainbow Dash but that is something I cannot do."

The others were a bit sad about that but Rainbow Dash got annoyed and said, "Why can't you give it to us. Don't you want us to get stronger and defend for ourselves! Or is it that you just want to be the strongest."

The mares and dragon were aghast by what she said and were about to reprimanded her but Asura beat them to it and said, "That is not the case Rainbow Dash. I am not going to give any of you the Gourmet Cell as it not only dangerous to yourself but others as well."

Rainbow Dash got annoyed and shouted at him, "What could be more dangerous than the monsters that attacked us and enslaving us!"

Asura was silent for a few seconds then calmly said, "From becoming a monster yourself."

This confuse everyone which made Twilight asked, "What do you mean that one can become a monster itself?"

Asura looked around at everyone. He sighted and said, "The Gourmet Cell is a double edge blade."

Twilight asked, "How can that be when it is the very thing that made you humans stronger?"

Asura answered, "There is one essential information that I didn't tell you about the Gourmet Cell." He looked at Rainbow Dash and asked, "You remember when I said that there were very few humans that are compatible with the Gourmet Cell." She nodded. He continued, "While the Gourmet Cell did indeed made those compatible humans stronger but what I did not tell you all about is what happened to those who were not compatible with the Gourmet Cell."

This again confused them at what he was saying. Rainbow Dash asked irritably, "What happened to them? Did they got stronger or weaker?"

They were all waiting for his answer but what he said next terrified them. Asura answered, "They become bloodthirsty monsters and start killing their friends and family."

He saw that they were both terrified and confused at his answer so he explained it to them. "Let me explain it all from the beginning. Do you all remember when I first appeared to save all of you?" They nodded. "Did you happen to see a monstrous figure behind me?" They again nodded. "That is what you can call a Gourmet Demon."

They were again sacred of what he informed them of this. To the ponies, Demons are nothing more than bloodthirsty monsters who were banished to the depth of Tartarus by the princess 2000 years ago.

Asura continued, "In every living being there are always two sides, one good side that compels you to do the right thing while the other one is the bad side that compels you to do the wrong thing. When a Gourmet Cell is infused into a compatible human, it awakens both your good and bad sides and merged them into one being and manifest them into a Gourmet Demon. The compatible human can manifest them and together they fight other enemies. In return, the Gourmet Demon will evolve their bodies much further than before. Even give them some rare abilities."

This information was both good and bad news to the ponies and dragon. The good news was that they could get much much stronger but the bad news was having a demon inside of you. But what Asura said next would even scare away their nightmares.

Asura continued, "However, when a Gourmet Cell is infused into a non compatible human, then the Gourmet Demon will be created from only the bad side, an evil demon which will then take over the human body and transform them into an abomination that will eat any living thing is site. Even if they were its own family. There were many idiots who were power hungry and forcefully infused the Gourmet Cell in their bodies, thinking they will become the strongest and rule the world. Bunch of idiots. All they got is turning into hideous monsters and started rampaging around the town for a short while until they got killed by other evolved humans. What more is that once a human is turned into a monster, they will lose their minds and can never return to their human form ever again. The humans don't devour their corpses but instead they burn it by fire and scatter their ashes."

He then looked at the rest of them and saw how terrified they were, even Rainbow Dash who had nearly all her colors drained from her face. Seeing this, he then told her, "Do you now understand why I won't give any of you the Gourmet Cell. It is so you won't become a monster and start hurting your friends. And most of all" he lowered his head and said softly "I don't want to lose any of you at all". He remembered how he lost his mother and sister and tears started to fell from his eyes.

As first the mares were surprised at how much he cared about them but when they heard what he said in the end and saw his tears, they immediately ran towards him and gave him a group hug. Never before in their life have they seen a stallion as caring as he was. Almost all of the stallions saw mares as objects of desire while those who didn't think like that, still treated them like they were better than them. Except for a few stallions who treated mares with respect like Big Mac and Braeburn. Males always show their superiority by not showing their weaker side but here is Asura, who may very well be the strongest male in Equestria, is crying for the safety and well being of his friends. This really touched their hearts and made them feel butterflies fluttering in their stomach and felt safe when they were hugging him.

After a short time in comforting him, they each gave him a kiss on his cheek, even Rarity, and said that nothing is going to happen to them because he would protect them no matter what. This made Asura happy and hugged them as well.

After that, he saw that it was almost night time, so he personally escorted each of them to their houses who thanked him in returned. Fluttershy was the last one he escorted to her house. When they reached her house, Fluttershy hugged him and gave a goodnight kiss on his lips and went into her house. He started to feel really happy with how his life is turning out to be except for the monsters that he will soon be facing in the future. But all in all, its better than his old shitty life. He then returned to his house and went to bed. He closed his eyes and got ready for sleep to take over his mind.

Slave Camp

In a place far away from Ponyville, a place called Ghastly Gorge was a slave camp. The ones who run this place were the Diamond dogs and their leader Bark Bite. They had kidnapped many ponies and even a Griffin and forced them to mine gems deep below the ground.

Deep below the ground there was a room where many of the kidnapped individuals were kept as slaves. They were are exhausted from mining gems for the dogs who didn't even fed them properly. Many wished in their sleep to see the clear sky again and bait under the sunlight. In the corner of the room was a azure colored unicorn with silver hair and a female griffin who hugged each other in order to keep themselves warm. They both were taken by the dogs when they were inside the forest. Both of them have done something they regret and want to rectify their wrong doing.

The azure unicorn said sadly, "Please someone, help use get out of here and I'll apologize to that purple unicorn whom I consider a rival."

The griffin said with tears falling from her eyes, "Me too. I need to make up with my former friend for being mean towards her other friends. Please whoever is out there, I beg you, please help us."

With that they fell asleep and pray that they would be rescued from this life of slavery.

Asura's House

What he heard only made him angry but it was too dark to see so he made a mental note to search for them in the morning. He angrily said, "I hear ... your voice. Just wait for a little longer." Then he fell asleep and waited impatiently for morning to arrive.

* * *

 ** _So what do you guys/gals think please comment and no flames please I burn easy can never tan._**


	9. Chapter 8 Rescue Slaves & His Friends

**_First off I want to say that I could never be as good as the original author but I couldn't let this master piece he made just sit and collect dust so if any writer wishes to help me keep this story alive then I accept it wholeheartedly and say thank you because I have no skill, but keep in mind that I will be molding it a bit differently not too much but just a few things. Also this story was originally on Fimfiction but do to the author being 80 some odd years old he died after a chapter so I will try to keep it alive as long as I can._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing of the story or what it's connected to no mater how much I wish I did, and without further ado let's begin._**

* * *

When morning came the next day, Asura woke up from his slumber. He took a few minutes to stretch his body which emitted loud cracks coming from his joints. After that he felt hungry, he went to the kitchen and made lots of food to recharge his energy because he need to go and save the slaves that he had heard last night with his "Superhuman Hearing".

After eating his fill, he created a paper and wrote

Dear friends.

I will be away from Ponyville for a few hours. If you are wondering where I am then I am going to raid a slave camp and rescue them. If any trouble start in Ponyville or you find yourselves in a pickle, then just start saying things about it and I will hear them. Stay safe all of you.

Your friend and lover

Asura.

After writing that, he stick the paper on his house door and then used "Soru" to dash like a blur to the slave camp.

Ponyville

The girls got together to spend some time with their new friend or as they would call it coltfriend which made them blush. Rarity was also accompanying them with an excuse for asking some fashion related question from Asura but in her mind, she was thinking of whether or not she wants to be with him. He was really everything she would have dreamed of. He was strong yet kind and gentle. He treated the girls with respect and never got angry at them even when Rainbow Dash shouted at him.

When they all arrived at his house, they saw a paper was stuck on his door which say:

Dear friends.

I will be away from Ponyville for a few hours. If you are wondering where I am then I am going to raid a slave camp and rescue them. If any trouble start in Ponyville or you find yourselves in a pickle, then just start saying things about it and I will hear them. Stay safe all of you.

Your friend and lover

Asura.

After they all read it, they were both happy and sad. They were happy that he was rescuing those who need it but sad that there were individuals who were living as slaves which they did not know about.

Just then Spike came running towards them with a letter in his hand and said, "Twilight! This here is a letter from the princess!"

Twilight quickly took the letter from his hand and read it.

Dear Twilight Sparkle.

Please gather the other bearers of the Elements of Harmony and come to Canterlot castle. There is a situation that requires your presence. Please come at once.

Yours sincerely

Princess Celestia.

With this, the girls took the train straight to Canterlot castle while becoming worried about any bad news. Well there is one that will shock them all. Spike went back to the library.

Back To Asura

He finally reached his location in 20 minutes and used his "Superhuman Vision" to see the slave camp from afar. He saw some ugly bipedal dogs moving around while wearing crude armor and spears.

He also saw that the slaves there were ponies, a few zebras and 2 deer. As he was looking around the camp, he heard a scream and turned his direction to where the sound came from and what he saw made him angry. There, on the floor were two individuals , an azure colored unicorn and a female griffin. Their backs had some line like wounds and on top of them was a dog with a whip in his hand. He understood what happened which made his anger to escalate.

As the dog was about to whip them again, Asura used his "Soru" to get behind the dog in an instance and stabbed *Riiipp* his right hand into its back and out the front with its heart in his hand. The dog didn't even managed to scream as it was too shocked to see its own heart in front of it. Every activity that was going around, came to a stop and what they saw shocked them all.

They all saw a tall being suddenly appearing behind the dog who were whipping two slaves. The being surprised them by stabbing his hand into the dog's back and out from its chest with its heart.

Asura then crushed the heart and throw away the dog's corpse, He then looked at the dogs who were preparing to attack him. Before he could begin killing these mutts, a much larger dog came in front of him. This dog must be their leader as it was wearing better armor, jewelry and a big two-handed broadsword.

The dog growled at Asura and said, "Who are you supposed to be you freak!" Really? A freak? That's all it could come up with.

Asura angrily said, "You will be wise to release every slave you own."

The dog then laugh loudly along with other mutts. Then it said, "Why should I? These slaves are my property, Bark Bite and I will do whatever I want with them!" It then looked at Asura's body and grinned, "Why don't you join them. You will make a great addition to my slaves."

Anger started to build inside of him and manifested his Gourmet demon but was different one.  
He manifested the "Poison Devil".

With the demon's appearance, everyone was trembling with fear, especially the dogs. He then spoke with a venom filled voice, "Don't get cocky. You lower life forms". He also used "Hair Sensor" and "Echolocation" to make a map inside his head with all of the individuals marked in it.

Here is what he will fight.

Diamond dog 547 Diamond dog's leader 1

Here are the slaves.

Ponies 61 Zebra 12 Doe 2 Griffin 1

Play this music for his fight.

The big dog panicked and shouted "Attack him you fools!" The dogs were hesitant at first but came over their fear and attacked him.

Asura didn't moved a muscle and used "Poison Armor" to cover himself with lethal poison and solidified it to from an armor made from poison. When the dogs attacked him with their weapons, they shattered against his tough armor. This shocked the dogs and slaves at how strong his armor was.

After having their weapons broken, 27 dogs started to claw and bite him which was a stupid idea. They caught poison on their claws and their teeth which then started to spread on their entire bodies and melting them as they screamed in pain. This turned some of the slaves green while some even vomited.

The dogs were now terrified of him as they saw their own getting melted into a puddle of flesh and blood and started to back away. Seeing this, Asura stretch out both of his hands at the dogs and from each of his hand, a long flesh like tentacle came out and stabbed 2 dogs that were in front of him. The tentacles then injected "Prototype Virus" that immediately destroyed their inside, turning them into infected zombies who he can control. The infected were recognized with their eyes turning blood red and blood leaking from their ears, eyes, nose and mouth.

He mentally ordered the two infected zombies to attack the other dogs which they did and infected 8 more, than the new zombies infected 15 more. The dogs and slaves were baffled at why the dogs were attacking their own but the dogs quickly became aware of the zombies bleeding face and started to attacked them which only made 26 more infected zombies.

The leader of the dogs, Bark Bite saw that the table was turning against him so he let out a large roar and pointed his broad sword at Asura and said, "I challenge you to a one on one duel. No one is more stronger than me Bark Bite!" How wrong he was thinking that he could take him down just like that.

Asura who was amused by his foolishness accepted his challenged and ordered the infected zombies to let him through. The infected parted a way for Bark Bite to approach Asura. When the dog was 15 feet away from him, he immediately rushed him while holding the broad sword at his back. At 6 feet near him, Bark bite jumped into the air and swung the sword down with all its might at Asura with intent to cut him in half. However, that did not happened because to Asura, he saw how slow the dog was moving and simply caught the sword in his left hand which was covered in "Armament Haki" that turn his hand shining black.

Bark Bite, the dogs and slaves were shocked with awe to see him stopping the massive blade with just his hand. They were once more shocked when Asura crushed the sword in his hand with a loud *Crunch* that made Bark Bite back away from him due to fear.

Bark Bite could not believe what he just saw. This things that came out of nowhere, not only turned his loyal dogs against it but how strong he was to stop its attack. Now it was trembling with unbridled fear as it realized what a huge mistake it was to got against him. It should have just agreed to freeing the slaves and get to live another day but it got greedy and now it will pay the price for its mistake.

Asura then walked towards Bark Bite with powerful steps that made the ground crack under his fury. The dog couldn't move or run for its life as fear took hold of its whole body. Asura stopped right in front of Bark Bite, then raised his right arm and brought it down on the dog's head slowly. Every slave was watching at the two with great interest, waiting to see what would happened to the dog's leader that had enslaved them. The few dogs (about 43) who sensed that their leader was about to be killed, rushed in to aid Bark Bite only for them to fall prey to the infected zombies.

When Asura brought his right hand on Bark Bite's head who was trembling with unbridled fear. He looked into the dog's eyes and spoke with venom, "This is what happens when to those who take pleasure in enslaving others for their own amusement." With that, he immediately pressed his right hand down towards the ground which crushed Bark Bite from head to toe with a sickening *Squelch* sound emitting from the dog's squashed body with blood and organs spilling out from its corpse. He also took a DNA sample from it.

Canterlot Castle

When the girls reached Canterlot, they quickly made their way to the castle and into the throne room where they meet with the princesses. They girls approached them with a smile but turned worried when they saw the princesses with a grim look.

The princesses both smiled a little and greeted them, "Hello my little ponies. I thank you for coming here."

The girls smiled and Twilight said, "It's no problem princess. We are happy to come here whenever you want us to. What is it that you need us to help you with."

The princesses face then turned sad and Celestia said, "I wish I could not involved you all in this matter but I have no choice."

The girls were worried about what the princess were talking about. Twilight asked, "What happened princess? Why don't you need our help?"

Princess Luna sadly said, "The Griffin kingdom, the Deer kingdom, the Minotaur kingdom, the Diamond dogs kingdom and the Dragon kingdom have come together and demanded us to hand over the Elements of Harmony to them and use their power against the monsters. They want to use you all as a prize in a fighting competition. Who ever wins owns you all."

This shocked all the girls when they heard this disturbing news. They were disgusted at the thought of being used as a mere prize. Twilight screamed at the princess, "This is an outrage Celestia! We cannot accept this! We are not mere objects! We are living beings!"

Then Celestia shouted, "If I don't agree to this then all five of the kingdoms will wage war on us! They will not stop until they get their hands on you and the Elements. The only kingdom that refused to participate in this was the Zebrafrica."

The girls were shocked and saddened that if they did not agreed to this then they will be attacked from five other kingdoms. As if the monsters attack was not enough. If war does happen, then a lot of lives will be lost and they did not like it.

Twilight spoke with a little hope, "But ... but there might be something we can do princess? You can send in your soldiers right?"

Her hopes were shattered when the sun princess said sadly, "I am so sorry Twilight. The other kingdoms have forbidden any ponies to enter the fight. Please forgive me. My hands are tied in this matter. If there was anything I could do then I would have done it immediately."

The girls were now crying that there was no way out for them from this matter. Its either they go as a prize for the competition or have a war waged on their peaceful kingdom and loose a lot of lives. They begrudgingly choose the former.

Just then the throne room double door opened and came in a group of guards that contained griffins, dragons, Minotaur, diamond dogs and deer. They surrounded the girls and said, "You all will be coming with us to the griffin kingdom as prizes. Do not resist or you will be subdued."

The girls did not fight them and went sadly with them. As they were leaving, the sun princess, in order to raise their morality, said, "Don't worry girls. I will try to talk to the other kings about releasing you all." This did very little to help their moods as they were then placed inside a huge cage and carried them off towards the griffin kingdom. They all started to cry silently while thinking what would happen to their lives after someone wins them as prizes.

Back at the castle, the two princess cried silently as they saw their ponies were taken away. They then got ready to go to the griffin kingdom and try to save their lives by talking with the kings of the five kingdoms. They must try to do everything they can to save their lives. The sun princess prayed that everything would turn out OK for her little ponies. Little did she know that a certain human would be the one to answer her plead.

Back to Asura at the slave camp

The whole place was silent as everyone stared at him with fear of how he easily killed the dog's leader just by crushing it with a single hand.

Asura then turned his attention to the remaining 428 dogs who were now trembling before him with fear. He then rushed at them while ordering the infected zombies to attack the rest of the dogs. About 86 dogs became prey to the infected while 153 were cut into pieces with Asura's wires. While killing the dogs, he saw that 96 of them were running away which meant that they could regroup later and continue to enslave others. This he cannot allow and shouted "Voice Machine Gun". The ponies saw him open his mouth and were shocked to see him shooting *Brahahahahahah* small red bullets made of sound from his mouth at the dogs, leaving their bodies with several small holes.

Then his "Echolocation" alerted him that the rest of the 93 surviving dogs were running away by digging quickly into the ground. These insect dare to run away when they did horrible things to the slaves. No! He would not let them have the chance to live for another day if it means others would only be enslaved by them. He immediately formed different hand signs and slammed his hands onto the ground and shouted "Wood Style Ground Decapitation". This made the near tree roots to grow rapidly and move towards the dogs under the ground and skewered them all making them scream as they died. None were spared.

Silence took hold of the air as the slaves were now happy to be freed from their slavers but fear of what Asura will do next. They saw him started to walked toward them. As he came closer, fear started to raise in them as they thought he was going to hurt them. He then swung his hand and with a *Slice* sound, the chains that were holding them were cut into pieces.

After Asura cut their chains with his wires, he gently said, "You have no need to fear me. I have come from Ponyville to rescue all of you." This made them relax as they now know he was not going to harm them. He continued, "I am now going to send everyone of you to Ponyville's hospital where you wounds will be taken care of. Also while your there, tell them of what happen here OK."

This confused them about how he is going to send them all but they were surprise at what happened next. Asura shouted "Sound Orb" that covered everyone of the slaves who were now floating 2 feet above the ground. Then suddenly they were shot to the air at the speed of sound towards Ponyville. After a few minutes they landed safely in front of Ponyville's hospital and immediately ran into the building to get their wounds and weak bodies taken care of.

After Asura sent all the rescued individuals, he then order the infected zombies to gather all of the dead diamond dogs, even the ones underground. After all the corpses were collected, he then stomped his right leg and large amount of viral flesh started to spread from his right foot towards the corpses and infected zombies, and devoured them all. Not even a single drop of blood was left.

Diamond Dog DNA: Can dig through dirt and rocks with ease.

After his work was done, he used "Soru" to travel back to Ponyville to spend some time with his new friends and his lover Fluttershy that made him blush.

Ponyville

After arriving in Ponyville, he first walked towards his lover Fluttershy's house. When he arrived at her house, he knocked on her door and waited for her reply. He didn't received any, so he used his "Echolocation" on the house in search for her but did not find her. Must have gone someplace else, he though.

If Fluttershy is not here, then he walked towards the house of his other friends. While walking through Ponyville, he heard the ponies talking about how Asura went alone to a slave camp and rescued everyone of them. Well, news spread fast here. He continued his walk towards his friends houses but they all were not present in their houses or for that matter, in Ponyville.

He then asked some nearby ponies about the whereabouts of Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle. Some of the ponies saw them running towards the train that was headed to Canterlot.

He was pleased to know where they went but was worried about the "running" part. Why would they run towards the train that was headed towards Canterlot. He then remembered that Twilight was telling him about where the princesses lived and that was Canterlot. This could only mean that some trouble was brewing there. So he used his "Superhuman Hearing" and focused on Canterlot to in order to find his friends.

He searched the city for any sound that would match his friends but did not heard any. This got him worried about their safety, so he expanded the range of his hearing around Canterlot by a huge margin. He then heard some voices that belonged to his friends but what he heard really made him angry.

Back to the Mane 6 (Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle) a few minutes earlier.

While they were being transported to the griffin kingdom in a cage, the girls were all miserable and were silently crying while hugging each other. They were thinking that their lives would get better when they finally found a caring stallion who cared about them enough that he would ... Asura!

The girls were so sad and worried that they completely forgot about Asura. But how will they let him know what is going on? Fluttershy remembered that he told them in that piece of paper that if they ever got in trouble, they just need to speak about it and he will hear them. So she started to speak, "Asura. If you can hear me, please help us."

Twilight spoke, "Please help us Asura. The princesses can't even help us or there will be a war."

Applejack spoke, "Please Asura. I don't want to be away from my family."

Rainbow Dash spoke, "Yeah Asura. Please come and beat them all up."

Rarity spoke, "Asura darling. I don't want to become a prize for some barbarian. Please save us."

Pinkie Pie spoke, "Please save us Asura. I don't want to be with someone who will be mean me and my friends."

The nearby guards heard their plead and laughed at them saying, "No one is coming to save you. The griffin king made sure of that."

The girls did not stop and made many attempts to speak about their situation as they reached the griffin kingdom. They hope that he would hear their plea ... and he did.

Back to Asura

Asura heard enough and he bend down and jumps high into the air. The surrounding ponies looked at him in awe at the height of his jump. He then shouted "Jet Voice" which his body was covered with sound and he shoot off into the air at the speed of sound.

While he was flying through the air, his anger was growing with each passing second as he was worried about the girls safety. But more importantly what he was going to do to the ones that caused this mess. Within 20 minutes, he reached the griffin kingdom by following the girls voices and landed in front of the city gate.

As he was walking through the gate, two griffin guards stepped in his was. The first griffin said, "Halt! Who goes there?"

Asura looked at the guards who had a bird like appearance with wings. He saw they were equipped with steel armor with gold ends. As for weapons, a spear and a sword. So these are griffins and the ones who took his friends. Just thinking that made his blood boil and was about to kill him but stopped when the other guard spoke.

The other guard said, "Hey Saber. Look at his body and that giant cross. He must be one of those fighters that have come to participate in the tournament to win the Elements of Harmony." What? Elements of what?

The first guard said, "Hmm, maybe your right. Okay just go ahead and sign up for the fight. Not like you will win that is."

That last statement confused him about not winning but ignored it and walked through the gate and into the city. This city like the Romans had built them. He saw many of the griffins going around doing their business but what else he saw were many different species who wore armors and weapons. These must be those fighters that are going to participate in the fight. So he followed them.

While he was following the fighter who he was going to beat later, he heard many voices from the city that only made him angry.

"Hey you heard about the Elements of Harmony going to be held as a prize in the Colosseum."

"Yeah. And have you seen the bearers of the elements. Wish I could compete and win them as my trophies."

"I want them as my slaves and do whatever I want with them."

"They would have made me look great as their master."

"I want all of my elites soldiers to participate in this fight. I don't want to let the elements slip away from my claws. I don't care about what I promise the other kingdoms. Just win the fight and you will be greatly rewarded."

That last sound came from the castle. So the owner of this voice must be the ruler of this city and he wants to win this fight by any means necessary and mistreat the girls! NO! He will not allow this. He is going to teach him, a king a lesson which state why you don't fuck with his friends.

He found the registration area for the Colosseum and saw there was a long line of fighter who were signing up for the fight. He remained patient and waited for his turn to register while thinking of all kinds of brutality he is going to unleash on these so called elite fighters.

When his turn came, he was the last one to register but as he was about to, the one who register the fighters said, "I am sorry to say that there will be no more registration for the competition as they are now full of them."

Asura wanted to smash this griffin face in but calmly reached into his coat to take something out. The griffin saw this and became afraid what he was going to pull out. Asura used his reality warping to create a gold diamond and placed on the desk.

The griffin eyes were stuck on the gold diamond that was put in front of him. Asura then said, "Get me into the fight and you can have this."

The griffin immediately changed his attitude, "Of course sir. I'll get you in without any problem" and took the diamond. Asura was then taken to a large room where the fighter were kept.

When Asura entered the room, every fighter turned their attention to him and stared at him. This was because he was the only human that was present on this world and that he looked like a 9 foot tall being that can take them on with ease which is true.

Asura ignored their stare and simply walked to the back of the room, leaning his back to the wall and waited for the fight to begin. As he was waiting, the other fighter started to talk about him, which made his blood boil.

"What's that thing doing here?"

"Is it going to participate in the fight?"

"It looks like a shaved monkey with clothes?"

"It should be in a circus with the other freaks."

"It will make an easy kill during the fight."

"Can't wait to get that shiny cross from it corpse."

After waiting for half an hour, the gate to the Colosseum opened and everyone walked through it. When Asura walked out of the gate, he was at least impressed how the Colosseum looked from the inside.

When the fighters were coming to the arena's center, Asura looked at them closely and saw what they are.

He saw a 13 foot tall being that had muscular body with two horns on his head and equipped with small armor around his waist and wrist. He also held a great axe. This must be a Minotaur.

He also saw many griffins who he thought were the kings elite soldiers.

Then he saw the dogs who were the same as the ones he killed before.

There were also beings that looked like a deer. They were equipped with a spear and a shield.

And finally there was one huge dragon who was about 50 feet tall. He held a huge gigantic hammer and some body armor.

When he checked his opponents, he looked up where the royal box was and saw 7 different individual siting there wearing regal clothes and crown. The first one he saw was a 16 foot tall dragon who he assumed is the dragon king. Next was a 9 foot tall dog who wore many jewelry, making him look like an important figure or a king of the diamond dogs. Then there was the 15 foot tall Minotaur wearing a crown and clothes, so he must be the Minotaur king. After him, he saw a 10 foot tall deer wearing a crown and armor who must be the deer king. Then he moved to the next individual and when he does, his anger starts to rise. There sitting with a gold crown, gold armor, gold necklace, gold rings and a golden sword was the griffin king at 9 foot tall. He was sitting there with a smug smile thinking he already own the bearers of the Elements of Harmony. Well, that is where he is wrong.

He then turned his sight towards the last two individuals and was taken back by their beauty. The first one was a 9 foot tall pony with white wings, horn and coat. She had multicolored mane and tail that were flowing. This must be princess Celestia.

The one next to her was a 8 foot tall pony with dark-blue wings, horn and coat. She had Light blue starry mane and tail that were also flowing. She look a bit younger so she must be Celestia younger sister, princess Luna.

When he was done looking at their beauty, he saw that the princesses had a sad look while talking with the griffin king who didn't even looked at her and had a smug smile on his face. Asura then used his "Superhuman Hearing" to hear their conversation.

Celestia pleaded with the griffin king, "Please king Black Beak. Spare my little ponies lives. Don't take them away like this."

King Black Beak smugly said, "That I cannot do princess. You possess a weapon of great power and you have not used them on the monsters. It's time someone truly use them for what they are."

Hearing this, Asura's blood began to boil with anger. How dare this griffin think of the girls as nothing but an object, a weapon to be used on the monsters! He mind was now clear on who to slaughter. He decided his goal, "Slaughter and Brutalize every fighter in the arena. Make a Terrifying example to the kings of what happens when they Mess with his friends!"

If Asura thought that he couldn't get anymore angry that this, then he was dead wrong. He heard someone crying softly and turned his vision in that direction and when he looks at the one crying, all of his anger that was building inside him just vanished. There in a huge cage that was hanging from the arena's wall contained his 6 friends where the girls were all held in it with miserable looks on their faces as they silently cry. Especially Fluttershy who looked like she had just seen her family killed in front of her.

For 10 whole seconds Asura stood there with a shock face staring at the girls with wide eyes. Then from the depths of his body, anger started to erupt inside his body. He was trembling with anger but kept it controlled inside his body but he held on just barely. In his anger state, he bulge his right bicep strong enough to eject out the limiter inside if his arm without anyone noticing. Now he has access to 20% of his full strength. He wants to put up a show of immense strength and brutality that no one will be able to forget what they saw this day in the Colosseum.

When Asura was ready to unleash his wrath upon these so called fighters, an announcer spoke from a speaker.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the grand battle where you will see fighters from all around the world killing and tearing each others apart. In the tournament, we have the griffin kingdom's most elite soldiers who have protected this kingdom from all monster attacks from the outside. Today they will be fighting against many diamond dogs, Minotaur and deer warriors. The dragon kingdom has also sent in one of their elite dragon warrior. In this tournament, every fighter is for themselves. In the end, there will be only one winner and for him there is a special prize. That lucky winner will have the pleasure of owing the Bearers of the Elements of Harmony as his property. Now let the fight to the death begin!"

Play this music for the fight.

Then a bell rang, it signaled every fighter to take a battle stance and look at their opponents. Everyone was staring at each other thinking of ways to being the other down, all except Asura who didn't take a battle stance. He just stand there looking the fighter while just barely keeping his anger in check. He used "Hair Sensor" and "Echolocation" to count the numbers and types of enemies and mark them in his sound map.

Here is what he will fight.

Griffin Soldiers 300 Minotaur Warrior 100 Diamond Dogs 150 Deer Warriors 130 Dragon Warrior 1 Unknown Creature 1

Asura sensed an unknown creature held behind a locked gate. He wanted to find what it was but a sudden battle cry brought him out of his thought. He turned his attention to the sound and saw that fighter were now engaging each others. Some went as a group while some went alone. He also saw some fighters approaching the giant dragon but they were either squashed by his huge hammer or were hit from his long spike tail.

Asura then sensed two beings were coming from both of his sides, a griffin from the left and a deer from the right. He didn't moved from his place and lowered his head facing the ground and waited. As they came within 15 feet, they jumped into the air and brought their weapons down upon Asura. As the weapons came down, he curled both of his hands into fists and swung them in their direction, right fist at the deer while the left fist at the griffin. When the griffin and the deer saw his incoming fist, they immediately changed their weapons direction to his fist, intending to cut off his hand. Too bad that his fist is harder than their weapons or any tough metal.

When their weapons made contact with his fist, they shattered *Crackle* into hundreds of pieces but Asura's fist did not stop. His fist were still going for their heads and when they both meet them, both of their heads exploded *Splat* from the immense strength he put into his fist. Then their headless bodies fall beside him with blood spilling from their necks.

This action stopped every fighter and turned their and the entire audience attention towards Asura. Even the five kings and the two princesses were looking at him in shock and awe. There in the middle of the arena, Asura stood with both of his arms stretched to his sides and with his head down. Then he slowly lowered his arms to his sides. He also absorbed the griffin and deer blood and gained their DNA.

The announcer spoke "Wow. Ladies and gentlemen. Did you all see that. He just killed two fighters with his bare hands without even looking. He must be a real strong one to do something like that."

The audience cheered at Asura for his display of strength. As they were cheering for him, a boastful Minotaur who just cleaved a griffin with his axe, saw this and got angry at Asura for taking away all the attention from him. The Minotaur then charged towards Asura. When the Minotaur came within 4 feet, he lifted his axe above his head and brought it down upon Asura's head. The Minotaur smirked that he was not able to dodge his attack or more specifically, Asura didn't even bothered to dodge.

Asura used "Tekkai" on his head which shattered *Crackle* the axe into hundreds of pieces, shocking everyone again. The Minotaur looked at his broken axe in disbelief. Asura with his head still looking towards the ground, thrust both of his arms into the Minotaur's chest. He then ripped the Minotaur's chest opened with a sickening *Keerrriiiiippp* by moving his arms sideways. The Minotaur looked down at his opened chest with blood spraying from it. He tried to close his chest by to no avail and then dropped dead. Asura absorbed the Minotaur's blood on his hands and got its DNA.

The entire Colosseum again became silent as they saw him brutally killed the Minotaur with his bare hands again. The announcer spoke "Well, looks like it has been confirmed that he is indeed a strong being. Strong enough to stop the Minotaur's axe with his head. Who is he and what will he be showing all of us in the tournament." This got the audience to cheer for Asura again.

In the huge cage, not wanting to see the fighter kill each other off, the six girls kept their eyes closed. But when they heard the announcer talked about a strong individual, they opened their eyes to look at the being. When they saw who it was, they gasped with happiness. There in the center of the arena was their coltfriend, Asura. His presence alone took all their worries and fear away from them. Even though they saw three dead fighters around him, they were not scared because he was doing this to saved them and they started to cheer for him as well.

Back at the arena, Asura stood there waiting for any of the fighters to make a move on him. The dragon who easily killed his opponents with his hammer, looked at Asura and grinned. If he kill him then all the attention will come to him, he thought. What can a puny being could do to a giant dragon like him. With this thought, the dragon then made his was towards Asura who didn't moved.

Every attention turned towards the dragon who was approaching Asura. The fighters who were in the dragon's path, moved aside and let him pass. They wanted to see him kill Asura. When the dragon came close, he raised his massive hammer above him and look down at Asura who was still looking at the ground. He said while grinning, "Any last word worm?"

When he got no response from Asura, the dragon exclaimed, "Those mares will become my property!" and brought his hammer down upon Asura who didn't even budge from his position while the six mares were yelling him to move.

As the hammer came crashing down on Asura, *Crash* huge clouds of sands and dust spread everywhere which obscured everyone's vision. Silence once again reign the entire arena where the audience and the fighters stood still, waiting to see what happened to Asura.

When the dust dissipated, everyone including the kings and princess gasped at what they all saw. There, at the center of the arena, below the hammer that stood 9 1/2 feet above the ground was Asura who was just fine. They were thinking why the hammer didn't made contact with Asura or why the hammer stopped. When they looked at Asura closely, they again gasped with shocked and awe at what they saw. Asura had raised his right arm up and was stopping the massive hammer with ... a single finger!?

Everyone in the arena had their jaws on the ground at the display of his immense strength. There were only a few powerful individuals who could stop such an attack with both of their hands but this person stopped it with just one of his finger! But their shock were escalated at what he did next.

Asura curled the middle finger in his right hand while still stopping the hammer, and concentrated a lot of strength at the tip of his finger. He then flicked his middle finger towards the hammer and when it made contact, a loud *Clang* emitted and then *Crackle*, the entire hammer shattered into millions of pieces. If everyone jaws weren't on the ground then now it must have dislocated their jaw bone to get lower. Even the dragon was starring at his broken hammer in disbelief.

Asura then bend over, put some strength into his legs and jumped at such speed that he vanished in front of everyone. He then appeared in front of the dragon's face who was now standing still with fear controlling his body when he saw the anger in Asura's eyes.

Asura, while still in the air reared his right hand back, then swung forward towards the dragon's left face and punched him with a loud *Baaassshh* emitting through out the arena. The hit turned the dragon's head to the right with such force that his neck *Crack* was broken from the powerful blow and *Crash* dropped dead on the ground. Asura landed back on his original position and continued to look down on the ground.

Again there was silence in the air. Everyone have seen some bizarre things in their lives but here they saw the impossible. This person has taken down a giant 50 foot powerful dragon with a single punch! They were all mimicking like fishes. They just could not believe what they were seeing. Even the five kings and the two princesses were shocked beyond anything they could think of.

The announcer came out of his shock and spoke "Down. The dragon is down. This being has taken down the dragon, who even the fighter were having a hard time with, took him down with just one punch. What is he and who is he that possess such monstrous strength that can take down a powerful dragon with just one hit. And ... what's this? He is now moving towards the dragon. What is he going to do?"

Asura approached the dragon's corpse with hate and anger growing inside of him with what that dragon said about the mares being his property. How dare he thought that he could treat the mares, his friends as mere objects. Asura came close to the dead dragon, grabbed its back with his right hand and then lifted the corpse above him. Everyone was again shocked at the display of his strength but their shocked turned to fear with what he did next.

Asura then grabbed the dragon's neck with his left hand and with great strength, ripped its head off with a loud *Keerrriiippp* from its body. Then he throw the body to his right and the head to his left, and stood there with his arms stretched sideways. He absorbed the dragon's blood that was sprayed on him and got its DNA.

The audience were now looking at him with dumbfounded expressions. The fighters who were un der es ti mat ing him or bad mouthing him were now scared for their lives as they saw how he easily brought the dragon down and ripped him in two with his bare hands.

Asura then slowly turned his attention to the rest of the fighter who recoiled in fear when they saw him looking at them with hate and anger in his eyes. These are the ones who want to take away his friends. These things dare to take away the right of his friends. These ... these ... these lower life forms. Then he though demonically, Slaughter them all. Don't even let one of these things alive.

Play this music for his brutal slaughter.

Asura then bend his body backwards with his face looking at the sky. He then spread his arms and shouted "Don't get cocky! You lower life forms! Gr rrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaa!" with all of his anger and hate that he manifested two Gourmet demons, "The Red Ogre" and "Evil Voice Demon" who also roared at the fighters.

Asura's roar terrified everyone in the Colosseum except for the 6 mares who understood why he was getting so much angry. The rest of fighters were now trembling with unbridled fear as they now wished that they didn't came to this tournament. But their fears only worsened when they saw him running at them with a murderous scowl on his face.

Asura rushed at a group of fighter at a speed that they will be able to see him but won't get away from him. His running sounded like bombs were exploding. That was true as he was making 10 feet wide craters in the ground with each powerful *Boom* *Boom* *Boom* step.

As he reached a group of fighters, he simply punched in the middle of the group with such force that let out a powerful *Boom* shockwave that not only sent fighters in different direction but their bodies exploded under the incredible pressure of the shockwave. Asura then ran towards another group of fighter and killed them in the same way.

Now every fighter was running for their lives as Asura rushed at them and brutally killed them. Some were ripped in two, some had their heart ripped out from their chest, some had their head ripped off, some were ripped from their pelvic to their chest, some had their spine ripped out while some were crushed under his feets. Those who tried to escape the arena by flying, only got themselves full of holes from his "Voice Machine Gun". As for those who tried to escape by digging into the ground, Asura punched the ground so hard that it crushed them and killed them.

The audience, kings and princesses only looked at the arena with terrified expressions as they watched Asura slaughtering all of the fighter in the most brutal way they could think of. They even saw the human grabbing a Griffin above him and then *Keeeer rrrrr ippppp* slowly and painfully ripped the griffin in two. After 10 minutes of brutality, Asura stood in the center of the arena and looked at his surroundings. He saw the mangled and ripped corpses of the so called fighters and the ground was covered in their blood and gore. From the audience perspective, it look like they were looking at a scene from hell.

Asura then calmed down and looked at the cage that held his friends. He saw that they did not look fearful of him which made him smile and started to approach them. The girls were waiting impatiently for him to come and release them and when he does, they will shower him with their love for him.

When Asura was approaching the mares, king Black Beak did not liked the outcome of this tournament. He wanted to keep the bearers of the Elements of Harmony for himself and use them for his liking. He even sent in most of his elite soldiers in this tournament thinking that one of his soldier would have won in the end. King Black Beak then shouted to his guards, "Release the Crystal Scorpion!"

When Asura heard this, he stopped and looked at the gate where the unidentified creature was, which he now know was a Crystal Scorpion. Why it is called that? He found out when a huge 40 foot scorpion with crystal growing all over its body, came out from the gate and into the arena.

The audience gasped at this because this is a ferocious creature with lethal poison. The princesses immediately spoke to the griffin king with anger, "What is the meaning of this! He won fair and square. Are you going to go back on your words!"

The king simply scoffed and said, "The Elements of Harmony are only my tools and I will let no one have it. And if I can't have it then I would rather destroy it!"

The princesses were appalled to hear him say about destroying the bearers and the elements. The dragon king, diamond dog king and the deer king were not phased by the griffin kings words as they did not care what happened to them. Only the Minotaur king looked disturbed with this news.

When Asura heard this, his vision became red with anger at the griffin king. He wanted to not only use them as tools but kill them if he could not have them! He decided to torture this so called king but his attention was directed towards the Crystal Scorpion who was approaching the cage with intent to eat the girls.

Asura quickly rushed at the scorpion and stood in between the girls and the scorpion. The scorpion saw him getting in his way and lashed its poisonous tail at Asura to kill him and move to eat the girls. However, that did not go well for the scorpion as Asura, with his "Superhuman Vision" saw the scorpion's elec tro mag netic auras and predicted its attack, which he easily caught its tail in his right hand. The scorpion tried to pull its tail back but Asura did not budge an inch.

Asura then lifted the entire scorpion into the air and proceed to pound it to the ground like a hammer *Bam* *Crash* *Bam*. After pounding the scorpion for about 1 whole minute, Asura throw away the scorpion who looked really beat and wounded with cracks all over its body. The scorpion was now angry with Asura who toyed with it, and charged at him.

Asura saw this and jumped into the air, reared his right arm back, then punched the scorpion on its head and *Crash* squashed it with green blood splattering around. A crater of about 20 foot was formed under the scorpion. He absorbed its green blood and got its DNA.

Here is what he obtained from this fight.

Minotaur DNA: Strength and durability.

Griffin DNA: Can form eagle wings from his back.

Deer DNA: Immune to cold atmosphere.

Teen Dragon DNA: Dragon scales hard as steel. Immune to fire. Stronger dragon breath. Can now eat metals and ores.

Crystal Scorpion DNA: Can now create different jewels from his body.

Everyone was once again looked at Asura in disbelief at how he first toyed with the Crystal Scorpion and then squashed it like a bug. He then started to approach the cage that held his friends. The cage was hanging from the wall, so Asura formed some hand signs, then slammed his hands on the ground and said "Wood Style Stair Formation". Then to everyone's amazement, tree like roots started to rise from the ground and moved towards the cage and formed wooden stairs that lead from the ground to the cage.

Asura them started to move up the stairs towards the cage. As he was reaching the girls, the griffin king shouted to his guards, "Don't let it reach the Elements!" A group of 50 griffin came from the sky towards him.

Asura was now seething with rage at the griffin king who just kept getting in his way. As he was about to reach the mares, two of the 50 guards stood in his way and pointed their weapons at him. The two griffins only got backhanded by Asura towards the wall where they went *Splat* with blood and organs plastered on the wall. The rest of the 48 guards saw this and rushed at him only for him to shout "Voice Crusher" and crushed them into nothingness.

Now the king was flabbergasted at how easily he took down his guards and soldiers. Not even the princesses can take down 50 elite guards with ease but this being did that like it was nothing at all.

When Asura reached the mares, he smiled at them and said, "Are you all alright?"

The mares smiled in return and Rainbow Dash said, "We are now thanks to you big guy."

Asura was thankful that they were fine and said, "Now, please get away from the door."

The mares did that and Asura proceed to grab the door, ripped it off and throw it behind him. As soon as he did that, the mares immediately hugged him and started to cry. He also hugged them to calm them down. After a while they calmed down and Asura smiled softly at them and said, "Girls. I am going to send you all to my house. When you get there, I want you all to go in my house and wait for me there. Alright?"

The girls were confused at that but nodded as they should know that he can do many different feat. Fluttershy asked, "What ... are you going to here ... if you don't mind me asking".

Asura smiled and said, "I got some business to deal with a certain king." He then said "Sound Orb" and covered them in sound and send them to his house.

When the girls were gone, he then slowly looked at the kings, more specifically at the griffin king with an angry scowl. The king was about to say something when Asura used "Soru" to appear in front of him in the blink of an eye. He then glared down at the king with hate who was sitting on his seat. The other kings moved away from him in fear that he would hurt them for what they made the princesses do.

The griffin king was now trembling with fear for in front of him was the very being that killed every elite guard and soldiers not only of his own but other kingdoms as well. Asura then spoke in a demonic voice that send shiver down the kings and princesses spines, "You dare called my friends a weapon and treat them like they are nothing more than a tool?"

King Black Beak could not speak in his defense as fear take control of his body. Asura continues, "You were going to use them like weapons against the monsters?"

In a blur, Asura grabbed Black Beak by his shoulders with both hands and lifted him up so that everyone could see the griffin king. Asura shouted angrily, "You dare forced the princesses to hand them over to the likes of you!"

Asura then brought the griffin king closer to his face and started him in the eyes with hatred and shouted, "This is what happens when you mess with my friends." With that he ripped both of the griffin's arm off *Kerriip*. The griffin fell down and he screamed at the top of his lungs. Asura was holding his severed arms in his hands, crushed them and throw it away in the other king's direction which scared them. He then grabbed the griffin's throat and lifted him up again. He held him with one hand and used his other hand to grab on of the griffin's leg and rip them off *Kerriip* which made the griffin screamed more. Then he ripped his other leg *Kerriip* and then proceed to rip Black Beak's wings. The griffin king's scream echoed throughout the Colosseum as no one dare moved to stop Asura in fear of his wrath.

After ripping all of the griffin's limbs, Black Beak laid down on the ground, screaming and crying at the loss of his limbs and wings. Asura then grabbed his head and lifted him above himself and showed the limbless king to the audience who gasped at the griffin king's condition. Asura then shouted, "This is the so called king who thought he could get away with anything just because he is the ruler of this country! Now look at the pathetic state he is in!" He then throw the griffin at the feet of the other kings who were now trembling before him with unbridled fear.

Asura looked at the other kings with a scowl and said, "Here is my warning to you so called kings. You try some shit like that griffin, you will be in the same position as him. And this time, I will come to your kingdoms and I will destroy them. You. Have. Been. Warned."

Asura turned around and jumped from the royal box to the arena and walked to the gate. The gate was closed so he kicked them which *Crash* destroyed the entire gate and he walked out of gate and then out of the city. As he was walking through the city, the inhabitant of the city looked at him with fear and kept their distance away from him. Even the guards ran away when they saw him.

When he reached outside the city, he jumped into the air and used "Jet Voice" to fly through the air towards his house and check on his friends and his lovers.

Back at the Colosseum

They princesses looked at the griffin king with pity as he was being carried away by the doctors. The princesses have seen Asura's monstrous strength and brutality that no one should have been a victim of. But when the princesses saw how he treated her 6 ponies with such gentleness and kindness, their worries faded away because he did all of this to save them. He will do anything to protect them from the monsters even if he becomes a monster himself in doing so.

The princesses were happy to know this and wanted to meet with him personally but they still have work back at their castle. So sun princess said, "Well now that is all over. Why don't we return to our castle Luna."

The moon princess nodded and said, "Agreed. Let us return to our home at one sister."

When they turned to move, the other kings stopped them and said, "Where do you think your going? We still don't know where that creatures allegiance is. For all we know that is must be your pet since it came and took them away. Do you want to start a war with our kingdoms!"

The princesses turned around and looked back at the four kings. Then Celestia said calmly, "That creature is a "he" and he does not belong to anyone. He is his own self and as for that last statement, if I were you then I would not do such a foolish thing."

The kings got angry at the princesses who, before the tournament were very submitted to them but now, they act like they can just walk all over them. The deer king said, "Know your place mare. You are beneath me and what is exactly stopping us from waging a war against your kingdom."

Then Luna spoke smugly, "The very being who slaughtered all of yours and the other kingdom's elite soldiers."

This statement stopped the four kings who could not speak anything. They did not want to deal with a powerful monster such as Asura who easily slaughtered their strongest warriors. The next thing Luna said really made them doubt their plans for waging a war against the princesses.

Luna said, "Do you want the same thing to happen to any of you what the human did to Black Beak. He has clearly warned all of you about it."

Silence reign as the kings did not said anything else. They knew that he would torture them and kill them and their kingdom if they did something as the griffin king.

When they didn't said anything, the princesses resumed walking towards their chariots and returned to their castle. They were thinking about the figure who won the tournament with ease. Such a strong being but at the same time gentle and kind towards her little ponies. They want to meet with him and get to know him. Such an individual who didn't fear death in order to protect his friends will make a great king. Maybe he will be the one to save Equestria from its surrounding enemies.

* * *

 ** _So what do you guys/gals think please comment and no flames please I burn easy can never tan._**


	10. Chapter 9 Healing & Making New Friends

First off I want to say that I could never be as good as the original author but I couldn't let this master piece he made just sit and collect dust so if any writer wishes to help me keep this story alive then I accept it wholeheartedly and say thank you because I have no skill, but keep in mind that I will be molding it a bit differently not too much but just a few things. Also this story was originally on Fimfiction but do to the author being 80 some odd years old he died after a chapter so I will try to keep it alive as long as I can.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the story or what it's connected to no mater how much I wish I did, and without further ado let's begin.

Ponyville When Asura finally arrived at his house, he walked in and was immediately engulfed by the mares hug. They nuzzled their muzzles into his chest and face as they cried softly. He softly hugged them as well. When they calmed down, they went into the living room and started talking about their experience in this whole matter.

Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "That was one heck of an awesome fight you did Asura. Even though you killed them."

Applejack said, "Well what else was he supposed to do when the tournament was a fight to the death."

Rarity said, "I, for one am greatly thankful to Asura darling. Just thinking about another person to possess us as a prize is not a comfortable feeling."

Pinkie Pie said, "Yeah! I don't want to with a big meanie pants who are mean to me and my friends."

Twilight said, "And I still could not believe the amount of strength Asura displayed. It was really exciting to see that."

Fluttershy who was sitting beside him and hugging him tightly said shyly, "And I am very grateful ... that you have come to our world. If you didn't arrived in this world, then we ... would have been someone's else trophy. I don't want that. I ... I just want to be with you. *sob* *sob* *sob* *sob* *sob*"

Asura softly hugged her and kissed her on the lips. He then said, "And I would not want to be anywhere else but here as I don't have anything back on my world."

The mares were confused when he said that. They wanted to him about that but they were interrupted when their stomach growled which made them blush. Asura chuckled at that and said, "Well looks like you all have yet to eat any food. So, who wants to eat some of my cooking?"

All the mares raised their arms because his cooking was just so delicious. The mares went to the dining room while Asura went to the kitchen and started to cook many different vegetable dishes. And he made a special dessert and kept it in an airtight metal box that will stop any fragrance from seeping out of the box. This will be a surprise dessert for them later but for now he took the dishes to the dining room where the mares started to fill their empty stomach. In Pinkie Pie's case, she was literally drinking his food.

While eating their food, Applejack spoke, "Asura can you tell us what you meant about what you said earlier."

The other mares stopped eating an looked at Asura with worry faces. Asura knew they were going to ask him about that. He sigh and tell his story but with a change. Asura said, "Exactly what I mean. I have literally nothing back on my old world."

Twilight spoke, "That can't be true. What about your family. You must have a family right?"

Asura said, "Yes, that is true." This made them smile but only to turn to frown as he continued "I had a family."

Fluttershy asked, "What ... what happened to your family ... if you don't mind."

Asura said, "Its okay Fluttershy. I do not mind at all. I was going to tell you all sooner or later." He then drink a glass of water to quench his thirst and put down the glass. He then sigh and said, "I used to have a loving family. A loving mother, a dedicated father and an older sister. I had everything a child could ask for and wanted nothing more than to be with my family."

The mares smiled at how he described his family but were confused at the "used to" part. Their expression turned to sorrow at what he said next, "But that all changed when I came at the age of 10. My mother was taking me for a walk in the city in order to spend some time with me. I was so happy at the time I spent with my mother and family but it looks like fate has decided to screw with it. A monster came into the city and started to destroy it. During its rampage, the monster spotted me and moved to eat me. I was too scared to move as the monster was about to bite me. I closed my eyes and waited for my death but it didn't come. Oh how I wish that death would have taken me instead of her."

The girls were now sad and confused at what he said in the end. Who was her? What he said next made their heart broke to pieces. Asura continues, "When I opened my eyes, I saw my mother was hugging me and the monster was chewing on some flesh. I felt some warm liquid on my hands and looked down. I saw blood but I was not injured. So who did this blood belong to? Then it hit. I looked at my mother and saw that the entire left side of her chest and her abdomen was missing. The monster was eating my mother's left side."

The mares were horrified when they heard this. For a child to see their parents dying in front of them was the most horrifying experience there was. Asura said, "I hugged my mother's dying body in my arms and tried to stop the bleeding but to no avail. While the monster was taking it time to eat my mother's flesh, a group of evolved humans came and killed the monster. They then called the ambulance when they saw my mother's condition but by the time they arrived, my mother died in my arms."

Now the mares were crying as they heard what happened to his mother. They wanted to comfort him about his loss but didn't move as they saw that he still have a story to tell. Asura then continued, "After my mother's funeral, my life continued to get worse as my father became an alcoholic and my sister became a drug addict. My father would blame me for the death of my mother and beat me in his alcoholic state until he was too tired to beat me anymore. My sister just ignored my existence. I endured this treatment till the age of 15 where I left my home and rented a cheap apartment to live in. I earned my money by working in a shopping mall. For 3 years I worked and my future was beginning to look bright."

The mares were crying as they heard what he had to go through. When he said about his future being bright, they became a little bit happy that he turned his life for the better but they were wrong. Asura said, "But it all came crashing down when I heard some news about another monster attack. I went there at the location where the monster was rampaging then killed by the evolved human. I looked around the ruins and stopped when my eyes came upon a corpse that was half crushed beneath the rubble's of a building. That corpse belong ... to my elder sister."

The girls gasped at this horrifying discovery. First they heard how he lost his mother at the age of 10 and now he lost his sister at the age of 15. How can he still be sane even after going through all of that. Asura continues, "The only two people who I cared deeply in my world were now dead. Killed by the monsters. I was so weak to do anything that I aimlessly walked through the city's dark alleys in despair. During my walk, I just happen to come across a small syringe curious, I picked it up and found it that the syringe contained a Gourmet Cell. I did not know if I was compatible or not and I could not think of anything else. My desire to get stronger and hatred towards the monsters made me inject the Gourmet Cell in my body without thinking. After I inject it into my body, I started to experience excruciating pain going through my entire body as the Gourmet Cell begin to evolve my weak body. For an entire week, I laid there in the dark alley. I endured the intense pain which was nothing to me as I have already experienced the most excruciating pain of all. Losing my family."

The girls were now feeling very sad and cried as he told them the story of his life. To live after all of that is a miracle. They could not think what they would have done if they were in his position. Asura said, "After all that, I finally was able to stand and my body felt stronger than before. Immediately, I left the city in order to hunt monsters to eat their flesh and become more stronger. I hunted all kinds of monster that I could find but my hatred for them did not quell. I have hunted so many monsters that I have brought down 26 dangerous species of monsters to extinction in less than a year. Even after all that, the wound in my heart did not heal. Instead it only got me more depressed. I started to hate myself, loathe myself enough to kill myself."

The girls sadness kept on increasing as he continued telling them his story and gasped when they heard him about killing himself. Asura said, "But ... I stopped at the last second when I remembered something. In my time during hunting the monsters, I met with other monster hunters and heard about a rumor. According to this rumor, there was a person who could grant anyone's wish if they could find him that is. Here I was just about to kill myself and then there was this rumor about a person granting wishes. I thought about it. If i could find this guy, he could grant my wish. But everyone knows that if you need a wish, you need to pay some sort of a price if you want to receive your wish. At that time, I was determined to pay any price for my wish. I started to search every town that I came across. After searching for about a month, I finally found the guy. He was covered from head to toe in a black robe and had red eyes. I asked him to grant my wish. He looked me in the eyes and asked what my wish is. I answered "I ... I wish that I was in a world where I could find my own family. A family who I would love with all my heart and protect them from anything at all. No matter what. That is my wish." The person looked at me for a few seconds and smile. He then said "Your wish ... I will grant you." Then a portal opened beside me but I asked him about the payment and he said "Your desire for a loving family is more than enough for my payment. Protect them and that world." With that I thanked him and walked through the portal and here I am, in this world."

Asura then looked at the girls who had tears streaming down their face. Fluttershy immediately flew towards him and hugged him tightly while she cried and nuzzled her muzzle into his chest. The other soon followed her and hugged him as well. He hugged them and calmed them down.

After they calmed down, Rarity asked him, "Asura darling. Can I asked you something?"

He smiled at her and said, "Of course Rarity. Ask anything you want."

Rarity blushed and asked, "Can I ... be a part of your herd?"

Asura was stunned at first but gave he a soft smile and said, "I would be happy to have you in my herd."

Rarity then happily kissed him on his lips. Then Pinkie Pie pouted and said, "Hey! Where is my kiss?" She pushed Rarity away and kissed him.

The Rainbow Dash and Applejack said, "Us to big guy" and kissed him.

Twilight said, "I want to experience what a kiss feels like." She kissed him and said, "I like it."

Fluttershy then kissed him as well and said, "Thank you for accepting my friends in your herd" and nuzzled her muzzle with his.

Asura felt very happy for the first time since he lost his mother. He finally have a loving family and he will protect them at all cost. He then remembered his surprise for the girls and asked, "Hey girls. Do you like sweet food?"

The girls nodded while Pinkie Pie furiously nodded. He smiled and said, "Well, I hope you have some space in your stomach because I have prepared a special dessert for you girls." He then went back into the kitchen to get the desert.

The girls waited to see what kind of desert Asura would have made for them. When Asura returned, the girls were confused when they saw him holding 7 metal boxes and placed one in front of everyone and one for himself. He then said, "Girls. I present to you ... The Rainbow Jelly!" and opened the boxes with his magic. When the boxes opened, a delicious sweet fragrance exploded from the boxes and into the room. What they saw made their eyes go wide.

The girls were drooling due to the sweet fragrance coming from the desert. Asura said, "Well now. Let's eat." With that, the girls started to eat their desert which made them moan loudly. They didn't care if they were making some inappropriate sounds. They just wanted to enjoy their delicious desserts.

Asura was blushing as he heard their sexy moans. He then took a bite out of his desert and began to enjoy it himself. The flavor of the jelly change 7 times in his mouth thus the reason rainbow is in its name.

After they ate their desert, they had a satisfying look on their faces. He then looked out side the window and saw that night was coming. He said, "Come on girls. Let me escort you all to your homes."

With that, he escorted each of them to their houses who kissed him when they got to their houses. Fluttershy was the last one he escorted who again kissed him and went into her house.

As Asura was returning to his house, a small object fell from the sky heading towards him. He caught the object and saw that this thing was actually a token. He remembered back in his old world he read fanfics about displaced humans going to different versions of Equestria. They use these tokens to go to other Equestria. He did not like this one bit because he didn't want any other humans to come to this Equestria and mess with their lives. He didn't care if they were the good guys.

Asura then crushed the token in his hand thus destroying it. He then though if a token fell from the sky, then there must be more around this world and some poor being will accidentally use the token for them to come to this world. He did not want that so he thought about how he would stop them from coming into this Equestria. Maybe a shield or a barrier will do. A barrier? Yes, that's it. A barrier that is powerful enough to stop any displace human or anything to come to this Equestria.

In order to create this barrier, he is required to use all of his energy into making a powerful and impenetrable barrier. Asura then removed all of his limiters from his body. He then felt a rush of immense power flowing through his body. He also felt that the energy was more than he had before. Where did the extra energy came from? He then realize that due to all of the fighting, his energy capacity increased which means that he can become even more stronger.

He put that thought aside and focus on making the barrier. He used all of his power to make a barrier around this planet but something else happened. Due to using his immense power, he did not take in the amount of energy he was using. The barrier instead of forming around the planet, was now expanding towards the entire universe. He made a barrier big enough to protect this entire universe from any displaced humans. If a strong displace try to force its way to this dimension then the barrier will repel them as it has now become impenetrable. Nothing will work on this strong barrier. Not even a god can get through this barrier. Only he and he alone will be able to remove this barrier. Also, if any tokens are present in this dimension, then the barrier has disintegrated them to dust thus destroying it. This dimension is now displaced free except for Asura.

After using all of his energy, Asura fell down due to weakness. He laid there and waited for some of his energy to return. After a short time, he started to regenerate small amount of energy. That was all he needed at the moment. He then used his reality warping to create some Puffer Whale meat and eat it as it contains high amount of proteins. It was also very delicious.

After eating a lot of the meat, he regained all of his energy. Now he focused his attention to the increase in his energy capacity. When he arrived in this world, his energy was 100%. Now with his increase capacity, his power has increased from 100% to 105%. So he adjusted his nails to suppress 95% of his full power. After he done that, he returned to his house, took a bath and slept for the night.

Dream Realm

Princess Luna was dream walking and looking through the ponies dreams in order to stop any nightmares they might experience. She has gone through many ponies dream but when she checked the ponies of Ponyville, she saw that they were having a nightmare. The nightmare was about monsters surrounding them and were ready to attack the ponies. Luna entered the dream in order to stop the nightmare when suddenly, a shadowy figure came out of nowhere and started to kill the monsters. After the monsters were killed, the shadowy figure turned it attention to the ponies and just stood there. When the dark clouds dispersed, sunlight shine upon the shadowy figure and revealed who it was. It was none other than the being who killed all the fighters at the tournament. The nightmare turned out to be a normal dream.

Luna then left the dream and checked the dreams of other ponies. She found that they were having the same dream. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were dreaming of him as a hero to them. She smiled at this and continues to dream walk. Then she came upon the dreams of the Bearers of the Elements of Harmony. Their dreams were a bit different from the others. In their dreams, the mares wore skimpy outfits and they were having intimate activities with him. This made her blushed hard and immediately left their dreams. Then she stopped her dream walk as she could not continue her work after seeing such a thing. Their skimpy outfits and having intimate activities with that being were now stuck in her mind which made her whole head blush.

Next Morning

When morning came, Asura woke up with a yawn. He got out of the bed and stretch his limbs. Then he went to the bathroom, washed his face and brushed his teeth. (If you thinking why he didn't take care of his morning business, then it is thanks to his stomach that dissolves anything and is turned into energy thus not making any waste.)

After that, he went into the kitchen and made breakfast. After eating his food, he though how he should spend his time today. Why not have a picnic with the girls. He smiled and started to make different food and packed them into a basket and store it into a dimensional pocket. He then left his house and went to visit Fluttershy. When he arrived at her house, he saw her feeding her animal friends. He approached her and said, "Good morning Fluttershy."

Fluttershy turned around quickly startled by the voice, but when she saw who it was, she flew to him and hugged him and said, "Good morning Asura. What are you doing here ... if you don't mind me asking."

Asura smiled and hugged her and said, "Just wanted to see how my sweet lover is doing." This made her blush a lot. He continued, "Also I wanted to ask you if you want to spend some time with me while having a picnic?" She wants to spend her time with him and accepted his request.

After hugging for a few moments, he helped her feed her animal friends. After that, they both went to meet with their friends or lovers. First they arrived at Sweet Apple Acres to meet with Applejack. They found her brother, Big Mac in the orchard and kicking trees to make the apples fall into a wooden basket that was laid below the tree.

Asura greeted him, "Good morning Big Mac."

Big Mac stopped kicking the trees and turned towards the voice and saw Asura. He smiled and said, "Good morning to you all. What you came here for?"

Asura said, "I wanted to meet with Applejack and see if she wants to hang out with us and have a picnic."

Big Mac nodded and said, "She is in our house along with Granny Smith and Apple Bloom."

Asura nodded and said, "Thank Big Mac. Have a nice day." With that they walked to Applejack's house.

Asura arrive at her house and knocked at the door. The door opened and out came Apple Bloom who became excited to see him and said, "Asura!" and jumped at him and hugged and he hugged her back.

Asura chuckled and ruffled her mane and said, "Hey Apple Bloom. How you have been doing lately?"

She giggle and said, "I'm doing fine Asura. So, what are you doing here?"

He said, "I'm here to meet with Applejack and ask her if she wanted to have a picnic with us."

Apple Bloom said, "Really. Can I and my friends come too?"

Asura smiled and said, "Sure you can."

Apple Bloom squeal in happiness and then take him and Fluttershy to meet Applejack. When they went in, he saw an old mare with green coat sitting on a rocking chair. She saw him and greeted him, "Well howdy there sonny. *cough* I am Granny Smith. What's your name *cough* and *cough* whats a good looking stallion *cough* like yourself is doing here *cough*. Trying to woo my *cough* *cough* granddaughter Applejack?" She asked the last part with a tease.

Asura smiled and greeted her, "Good morning Granny Smith. I am Asura and its nice to meet you too. And why would I woo Applejack since she is already a part of my herd."

Granny Smith smile widely and asked, "Really? She is a part *cough* of your herd?" He nodded. She then yelled, "Applejack! Come *cough* here quickly!"

Applejack came running and asked, "Yes granny, what is it? You know you shouldn't be yelling due to your coughing."

Granny Smith said with a coy smile, "Forget about my coughing! Why did you never *cough* said that you were in a herd with a *cough* handsome and strong *cough* stallion like Asura."

Applejack whole face blushed and tried to answer, "Well ... I ... you ... we ... that ..."

Granny Smith said happily, "My granddaughter is finally *cough* in love with someone and I can *cough* rest easy now. So when are you two *cough* going to start making some *cough* babies? I want to see some *cough* little AJs running around here and *cough* calling me granny."

This made Applejack, Fluttershy and Asura blushed hard at the thought of having children. Applejack yelled while blushing, "Granny!"

Granny Smith smiled, "Oh there is *cough* nothing to be embarrassed about Aj. In my time, we use to *cough* get intimate with our *cough* partners. Why I still remember *cough* when your Ma and Pa were going at *cough* each other in the orchard."

Applejack's head was now bright red when she heard Granny talking about that. She then shook her head and give Granny some medicine, "Granny, take these medicine. You need to take care of your coughing."

Granny said, "I have been *cough* taking these medicine for some *cough* time now and it has done nothing to *cough* fix my coughing" and took the medicine.

Applejack said, "I know Granny. It will just take some time to fix your coughing." She then turned her attention to Asura and hugged him, "Howdy Asura and Fluttershy. What are you doing here?"

He hugged her and asked, "Just here to ask you if you want to have a picnic with us."

Applejack smile turned to a frown and said, "I would love to but I can't. I have some apple bucking to do."

Asura then said, "Why don't I help you with that. It will be quicker with two people working together."

Applejack smiled, "Thank you Asura. That will be really helpful."

They then went to the apple orchard where Applejack showed him how to buck apples. Asura nodded and said, "I may have a much more efficient way in collecting the apples if you want me to."

Applejack said, "Really? Then why don't you show how you will collect the apples faster than me."

Asura nodded and raised his right hand at a group of apple trees. He then cast a spell that magnetized the apples and his right hand. All the magnetized apple were then pulled towards his right hand where they stack up into a huge pile of apples. Applejack looked at him with her jaw hanging and wide eyes.

Asura chuckled and said, "How do you like them apples."

Applejack came out of her shock and blushingly said, "I like them." She took the apples and stored them in her barn.

With the apples collected they were ready to go but Asura stopped Applejack and asked, "Applejack. How long has Granny Smith been taking her medicine?"

Applejack said, "She has been taking her medicine for about three weeks. Why you ask?"

Asura frowned as he knew the bad news. He said, "Applejack. Since she is so old, her immune system have weakened. Her coughing is a sign of her dying in the near future."

Applejack and Fluttershy were now looking him their mouth open and with eyes of disbelief. Applejack could not believe that her Granny was dying because of her old age. She started to panic about saving her life and even started to cry. Asura saw this and hugged her as she cried and buried her face in his chest. Fluttershy hugged Applejack and started to console her.

Asura's heart break when he saw how sad she was. He perfectly understood the pain of losing a family member. There was nothing he could do to save Granny's life as she was dying of ... That's it! He can save her life with his virus and even make her better than before. He smiled and tell Applejack, "Applejack. You don't need to worry about Granny Smith anymore."

Applejack got mad at that and shouted at him, "How could you say something like that! She is my family and I would do anything to save her!"

Asura simply smiled and said, "Because I can save her."

Applejack was shocked when she heard him said that. She shakily asked, "You can?" He nodded. She then buried her face into his chest and pleaded, "Please save her Asura. She is like a mother to me ever since we lost our parents."

Asura became sad when he heard that she also lost her parents. He hugged her and kissed her on her forehead and said, "I will do anything to make you all happy Applejack." She blushed and kissed him on his lips.

They then went back into her house and saw that Granny Smith was sleeping on her rocking chair while coughing a few times. Asura moved closed to her and put his right hand on her head while Applejack and Fluttershy was looking at them from the sides.

Asura then let the virus seep into Granny's head and into her body. He commanded the virus to heal all of her illness, strengthen her weak muscles and bones, and he left a little surprise for Applejack. Then he took all the virus back into his right hand and stepped back.

Applejack looked at Granny who was now sleeping peacefully but was surprised when she looked at her closely. She then asked, "Asura. Why does Granny look like she is 30 years younger?"

Asura smiled at her and said, "That's because she is 30 years younger. She wish that she could live long enough to spend some time with our children. So I did just that."

Applejack had tears of happiness falling from her eyes and she hugged him tightly and nuzzled her muzzle into his chest. Fluttershy also had tears of happiness and hugged Applejack. He hugged them both.

After crying for a few minutes, Applejack, Apple Bloom and Fluttershy left with Asura to meet the rest of their friends. They arrived at Rarity's Carousel Boutique and knocked on the door. A voice came ,"Who is it?"

Asura said, "It's me Asura."

A gasp was heard and then the door quickly opened and Rarity hugged Asura immediately who hugged her back. She then let him go and said, "Hello darling. How are you? Have you come to see some of my clothes?"

Asura said, "Actually Rarity, I came here to ask you if you want to have picnic with us?"

Rarity smiled, "Is that all? I would love to have a delightful picnic with you."

Asura smiled but then heard another voice coming from behind Rarity, "Rarity. Who's at the door?" He looked behind her and saw Sweetie Belle.

Sweetie Belle saw Asura and gasped. She ran towards him and jumped and hugged him as he hugged her back while ruffling her mane. He ask, "And how are you doing Sweetie Belle?"

She smiled, "I'm doing great." She then notice Apple Bloom and said, "Hey, Apple Bloom. What are you doing here?"

Apple Bloom said, "We are here for Rarity to join join Asura in a picnic."

Sweetie Belle gasped and looked at Asura with wide puppy dog eyes and asked, "Can I come to? Please."

Asura felt like his heart was going to explode due to overload cuteness and said, "Of course you can join us Sweetie Belle."

She then squeal with happiness and joined him. While they were walking through Ponyville, Pinkie Pie literally ran into him and hugged him but failed to budge him even a little. She then said, "Hey Asura! What are you doing today?"

He was about to answer when Pinkie cut him off, saying, "Oh you want to gather all our friends and have a nice picnic and get to know each other. Well, of course I'll join you."

Asura was stumped at how she knew about that. Applejack saw his face and said, "Don't try to understand her partner. It will only give you a headache."

He didn't know what to say but accepted her answer and continued his walk towards twilight's house. During their walk, they meet Rainbow Dash with Scootaloo who was riding a wooden scooter. When Scootaloo saw him, she immediately ran towards him and hugged him. Rainbow Dash came over and kissed him which made the fillies go "ewww". She then said "Hey big guy. What you up to this morning? Going to beat up some monsters or something?"

Asura said, "Not today Rainbow. Today I am going to spend my time with all you girls with a picnic."

Rainbow said, "Aw man. I really wanted to see some of your cool moves. But a picnic doesn't sound so bad. Sure I'll join you."

Asura then looked at Scootaloo and said, "Why don't you join us as well Scootaloo."

Scootaloo said, "Really?" He nodded.

She squeal with glee and joined him. Now only Twilight remained. When they reached her house or more specifically a large tree house. He knocked at the door and waited for a reply.

The door opened and Spike came out and greeted them. He asked, "Morning Asura. Did you came here to read some books?"

Asura said, "No Spike. I wanted to ask Twilight if she wanted to join us for a picnic."

Spike nodded and went back inside the house and shouted, "Twilight! Asura is here to ask you for a picnic!"

Twilight came running down from the steps from the second floor. When she saw him, she also hugged him and asked, "Hello Asura. It's so good to see you. What are you doing here?"

Asura said, "I was hoping if you wanted to join us win a picnic?"

Twilight said, "Really? Well I could use a break from my reading."

Asura then looked at Spike and said, "Hey Spike. Want to join us?"

Spike became happy and said, "Really? That would be awesome."

With that they all went to a quite location near a lake. Asura created a large picnic blanket and spread it on the ground. He then pulled out his picnic basket from his pocket dimension and started to put them on the blanket. After putting the food, everyone joined him and enjoyed eating his food. They talked and laugh while the fillies were playing. He saw that the three fillies were looking at spike with a dreamy expression which made him chuckled. Ah young love. He then looked at Scootaloo who was riding on her scooter and saw that she was using her wings. She didn't fly but was gaining speed with it. This confused him about why she was not flying.

Asura then said, "Scootaloo! Can you come here for a minute?" The others turned their attention to him as Scootaloo made her way to him.

Scootaloo asked, "Yes Asura?"

Asura asked, "Why aren't you flying Scootaloo?" This made her look like she was about to cry.

She could not say anything as she was doing everything to stop her from breaking down. Rainbow said sadly, "She can't fly Asura. Her wings are suffering from a disease that stopped her wings from growing to their full size."

Asura was shocked to hear that there was a disease like this present in this world. He then said, "Why not just cure the disease?"

Twilight said sadly, "We can't do that Asura. There is no cure for that disease. Once you have that disease, then you can forget about flying forever."

He looked at Scootaloo who was now covering her face with her hands and was crying. Asura then said, "I just have to remove the disease and grow her wings to their full size right? I can do that."

This made everyone look at him with disbelief. Even Scootaloo stopped crying and looked at him with hope and asked, "You can do that?"

Asura smiled at her and said, "Of course I can. So come here and I will heal your wings."

Scootaloo ran towards him and hugged him with tears falling from her eyes. She could not believe that there was a cure for her disease. She though that she could never fly. But when she heard Asura say that he can heal her, her once dead wish for flying immediately rekindled.

Asura said, "Scootaloo. I want you to lay on your stomach on my lap OK. This is so I can have a good look at your wings."

Scootaloo did that and lay on his lap with her wings facing him. The others were watching him perform this miracle work. They gasped when they saw him turning his right hand into liquid red flesh which he then covered Scootaloo wings with it.

After Asura covered her entire wings with his liquidized viral flesh, he first cut off her nerves so that she would not feel any pain. He then devoured the wings and eliminated the disease. Then he used her DNA and his biomass to reconstruct her wings, cell by cell, to their full size. After her wings were made, he then connected her nerves with her new set of wings and made her blood and magic flow through her wings. After the operation was completed, he collected all of his liquidized viral flesh and turned it back into his hand. He also made sure not a single strand of virus was left inside her.

Everyone was looking at him in shock and awe as he reconstructed her new set of wings which was now twice the size of her original wings. Scootaloo was looking at her new set of wings in disbelief. Asura asked her, "Why don't you try them out Scootaloo."

Scootaloo nodded and prepared herself to fly which was her dream. The other were waiting to see if his operation was successful or not. Their jaws hit the ground when Scootaloo launched herself into the sky and started to fly around. They just could not believe what they were seeing. For hundreds of years, ponies were working very hard in order to find a cure for this disease and failed. But here is Asura who has only been in Equestria for less than a week, has already cured one of the incurable diseases.

Scootaloo came flying down and hugged Asura with tears of happiness flowing down from her eyes and kept on saying "Thank you thank you thank you" to him who just smiled at her and hugged her.

Scootaloo then let go and Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle hugged her while crying tears of joy. Asura smiled when he saw them like this. He then felt multiple arms around him and saw that the mares were now hugging him. Fluttershy said, "That was very nice of you to do that."

He smiled and said, "I do what I can. I won't stand by and see a child's dream taken away from her just because of some disease."

The mares smiled at his response and felt happy for such a stallion to come into their lives. Asura the thought that there must be other incurable diseases in this world that he can cure. So he asked Twilight, "Twilight. Are there any other diseases that you ponies have yet to find a cure for?"

Twilight said, "Well there are multiple incurable disease that have plagued us ponies. Like for example there is this one disease for unicorns that make their horn hollow which stop them from using magic. Then there is a disease for earth ponies that weaken their bones which make them unable to work. Why do you ask?"

Asura smiled, "Because I am going to make cure for all the incurable diseases in this world from my blood."

The ponies first look at him in disbelief but then believed him as they have just seen him curing Scootaloo's wing disease. They smiled at him and kissed him. When Spike saw Rarity kissing Asura, he became very sad for a moment but then return his face back to normal.

They finished their picnic and Asura pack up all the things and stored them into a pocket dimension. He then said, "Alright girls. I am going to pay the hospital a visit and see if I can cure all the diseases there with the help of the doctors. Also I want to see how the individuals that I rescued from the slave camp are doing. If you want you can come with me to meet them."

The girls agreed to go with him, even the fillies but Spike said that he is going back to the library and clean things up and left them. Asura was sensing some sadness coming from him as he left. He will confront him about that later as they all went to the hospital.

When they arrived at the hospital and went through its front door, they saw many ponies from the slave camp were being moved around. They did not look well so Asura approach a nurse and asked, "Excuse me miss. But can you tell me what is wrong with them?"

The nurse turned to look who it was and gasped when she saw him. She looked like she was in her twenties. She had white fur like Rarity.

The nurse said, "Oh thanks goodness you're here. My name is Nurse Redheart and we really need your help here with these ponies that you rescued. They are suffering from an unknown disease that we can't seem to find a cure."

Asura asked, "What does this disease do to the host?"

Redheart answered, "The disease make the ponies harder to breathe. There are numerous wounds on their bodies that are not healing. They sometime cough up blood and they are in constant pain. You can heal them right? I saw how you healed Spike without leaving any scars."

Asura smiled and said, "Yes I can. I originally came here to cure incurable diseases when I heard about them."

Redheart did not believed him about that and said, "But how can you cure them. We have tried for hundreds of years and failed miserably. Thousands of ponies are suffering from these incurable diseases and we can do nothing to fix them."

Asura simply said, "I have already healed Scootaloo's wing disease and she can now fly with ease."

Redheart was shocked to hear that and asked, "Really?"

Asura nodded and said, "Yes I did. Why don't you ask Scootaloo herself."

Redheart looked at Scootaloo and saw how big her wings are now. It would be a blessing if he really can cure our incurable diseases. She asked Scootaloo with hope, "Scootaloo. Did he really cured your wings?"

Scootaloo smiled and nodded. She opened her wings and started to fly around the room which shocked Redheart and smiled happily at Asura. Now there can be hope for the ponies who are suffering from incurable diseases.

Redheart had tears falling down from her eyes and she pleaded with Asura , "Please Asura, help them. I beg of you. Please cure them of their diseases so they can have a peaceful life."

Asura smiled softly and hugged her. He said, "I was going to do that even if you didn't ask me to."

The other ponies again smiled at his kindness and hugged him. Redheart then took Asura and the ponies to a room which was filled with ponies who were suffering from an unknown disease and were moaning in pain.

Asura then moved to the nearest patient and put his hand on the patient's body. The rest of the ponies saw him healing the patients with a calm demeanor. He injected his virus into the patient's body and spread across the body. He found the disease and eliminated it. He then healed the wounds and any other illness. After finishing his work, he then took back all of his virus from the patient back inside him.

When he was done with the patient, the other ponies were amazed to see the patient good as new. Asura then moved onto the next patient and healed them as well and eliminated the disease. He healed them all in about 30 minutes. The patients thanked him for not only rescuing them from the slave camp but also healing them.

Redheart then took him into another room where he saw four patients lying on their beds. He looked closely at them and saw that one was an azure colored unicorn, one was a female griffin and the last two were female deer. The unicorn and the griffin looked worse than the other patients. They have deep wounds, burned flesh and they were missing one of their limbs. The unicorn was missing her right arm and her horn while the griffin were missing her left leg and her wings.

When the other ponies saw them, they gasped at their condition. Twilight and rainbow rushed at them and were trying to talk to them. Twilight talked to the unicorn and asked to please respond to her and stuff while Rainbow was trying to wake the griffin and saying sorry about something.

The azure unicorn woke up and looked at Twilight and smiled softly and said, "We meet again Twilight Sparkle. Trixie wish she would have meet you again in better condition.'

Twilight said sadly, "Trixie, please tell me what happened to you? Who did this to you?"

Trixie said, "The diamond dogs. They cut of my arm when I could not find enough gems for them. When I tried to use magic to defend myself, they broke my horn." Twilight gasped at this and hugged her tightly.

Twilight said, "I'm so sorry you had to go through this Trixie but everything is going to be fine now. You are safe here."

Trixie smile sadly and said, "Twilight. Trixie ... I want to apologize to you for being mean to you and your friends. I'm sorry for making you my rival when I should have been friends with you."

Twilight hugged her tightly and said, "Its okay Trixie. I have already forgiven you." Trixie hugged her with her one arm and cried when Twilight forgave her.

Rainbow spoke to the griffin, "Come on Gilda. you can't be down like this. Your stronger than that."

The griffin Gilda woke up and smiled sadly when she saw who was talking to her. She said, "Hey Dash. It's so nice to see you again."

Rainbow became sad when she asked, "How did this happened to you Gilda?"

Gilda said, "I tried to get away from the diamond dogs by flying but they caught me and cut off my wings and one of my leg to make sure I could not fly or run away anymore."

Rainbow had tears falling from her eyes and hugged her and said, "I'm so sorry Gilda. If only I had never left you when you were being mean to my friends, I-"

Gilda cut her off by saying, "No Dash! It was my fault that you left me. I was jealous when I found out about your friends. I didn't want to lose you and tried to scare off your friends. I should have just become friends with them. I'm so sorry Dash. I'm so sorry." They both were now crying while hugging each other.

Asura became very happy to see them make up with their former friends and a rival. But his happiness turned to anger at how they were treated by the dogs. He thought about finding more slave camps and free them. Leave none of the slavers alive. Get every single one of these bastards.

He then moved closer to them and when they saw him they asked who he was. The girls told them how he went alone into the slave camp, killed all the dogs and rescued everyone. Trixie and Gilda thanked him heartfully for rescuing them from their suffering. They then became sad when they looked at their missing limbs. Trixie will never be able to use magic again and Gilda will never be able to fly again. This thought made them even more sad.

Asura knew what they were being sad about and said, "You don't have to be sad. I can give you new limbs, wings and a horn."

Gilda and Trixie looked at him with shock and disbelief. Even the girls were looking at him with disbelief. They have seen him cure diseases and healed wounds but they never thought that he could heal missing limbs.

Trixie asked with hope, "Can you really give me my leg and my horn? I can use magic again?"

Gilda also asked with hope, "And my wings and leg as well? I can fly again?"

Asura nodded and moved closer to them. He came between their two beds and put one of his hand on Trixie's head and the other hand on Gilda's head. He then injected his virus into their bodies and first healed their wounds and illness. After that was done he collected his virus from their bodies and back into himself.

Asura then turned to Trixie and liquidized both of his hands into viral flesh. He covered the top of Trixie's broken horn and the stump of her missing leg with the viral flesh. He then cut off her nerves so that she would not feel any pain. He used her DNA with his biomass to slowly reconstruct her horn and her leg. After few minutes, he was done with her and collected his liquidized viral flesh back into his hands.

The ponies and griffin who were watching him, gasped as he made her a new horn and a leg. Trixie looked at her restored horn and leg with disbelief. She then tried to use magic and was able to do it. She gasp with happiness that she could do magic again. She then tried to stand and was again shock to feel that her leg didn't felt out of place. Trixie looked at Asura with tears of happiness and hugged him and started to cry into his chest.

Asura hugged her softly and was happy that he could help her. He then turned towards Gilda who was looking at him with hope. He again liquidized his hands into viral flesh and did the same. He reconstructed her wings and her leg. After treating her, he collected his liquidized viral flesh back into his hands. Gilda was looking at her new wings and leg with disbelief. She tried her wings and gasped when she found herself flying around the room. She was so happy that she could fly again that she hugged him tightly and thanked him many time.

He hugged her in return. Rainbow also joined the hug. Asura then turn his attention to the last two patients and saw that they were female deer or doe. They also had wounds on their bodies but thanks goodness they weren't missing any limbs. When he started to approach them, the two does started to back away from him and started to tremble before him in fear. This made him stop in his track and was confused as to why they were afraid of him.

Asura gently said, "May I ask why you two are afraid of me?"

They said with fear, "Its ... because your a male. Please don't hurt us! Well do whatever you want us to do!"

Everyone was looking at them and were confused as to why they were acting like this. Rainbow became irritated with their behavior and said, "So what if he is a male. If you haven't notice, he was the one who rescued you along with everyone else from that slave camp and brought you here."

Twilight shouted, "Rainbow! Don't yell at them like that. They must have a reason for their behavior." Rainbow huffed. She then looked back at the two doe and asked, "Can you please tell me why are you afraid of Asura? He is a very sweet and kind person who helped and protected us from monsters. Also, he is our coltfriend." This made the 6 girls blush.

The does looked at each other and nodded and said, "Its because ... our ruler King Dainn ... sees us females below males and has deemed them as nothing more than breeding tools. We females have no right and if we resist, the males would beat us and have their way with us. We females are bought and sold to one another. Even the males who were fathers to their daughters have sold them or have their way with them."

Everyone who was in the room were not only shocked but disgusted by what they heard about their king. They felt sad that the female doe have been treated like sex objects and were mad at their king for allowing this. But the one who was feeling anger the most was none other than Asura. He would never harm a female. He would not even treat them like they are below him. But when he heard that the ruler of the deer kingdom, a king has allowed females to be treated like nothing more than sex objects really made him angry. He felt so much anger at this so called king that his muscles started to bulge. Even his blood veins started to show on his exposed arms and face which scared everyone, especially the two doe.

When Asura saw their scared face, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself down ... for the time being. He then opened his eyes and look at the does and bow his head a little and gently said, "I am sorry you two have to see that. I was angry at what your king has done. You both have no need to be afraid of me. You are safe here in Ponyville and my friends will be there to help you in any way they can. May I have your name?"

The two doe were shocked to see a male being kind towards them, a female. They were so afraid of what their king has done that they have thought that every male would treat them like mere objects. But here he is a male talking to them with nothing but kindness and not looking down on females.

They looked at each other and nodded. One of the doe said, "My name is Swift Tail."

The other doe said, "And my name is Mellow Hoof."

Asura smiled at them and then introduce his friends, "These six mares are my friends. Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy. They are all in my herd." He then pointed towards the fillies, "And these are my little friends Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle." He then pointed towards his two new friends, "And these are my new friends Trixie and Gilda."

Trixie and Gilda were surprised that he would call them his friends. The does were again surprised at how he introduced his friends with respect who were all females. Maybe they can trust him to keep them safe. Asura then asked them, "May I heal the both of you?"

They were still a bit fearful of him but nodded and let him approach them. He then put his hands gently on their heads and let the virus healed them. They were surprise that they didn't felt any pain and at his gentleness.

After healing them, Asura asked Redheart, "Miss Redheart. Can you take me to your medical lab, so that I can start making cures for the diseases."

Redheart was surprised when she heard that he will make cures of the many diseases the ponies are suffering from. She happily took him to the medical lab. When he was about to leave, he turned towards his friends and said, "Girls. Why don't you all wait here for a while. I will be returning after a short while."

The girls happily nodded and waited for him as Asura went to the medical lab. When he arrived at the medical lab, he saw many ponies in white coats and a mask on their faces. Redheart called one over, "Doctor Heart Beat. Can you please come here please. It important."

Doctor Heart Beat came and asked, "Yes Nurse Redheart. What is it." He then looked at Asura and said, "You do know that this room is limited to the staff only."

Redheart said with glee, "That the thing doctor. Asura is here to make cures for the diseases."

Doctor Heart Beat looked at her with a raised eyebrow and said, "Oh really?"

Redheart nodded and said, "Yes really. He cured a Pegasus filly of her wing disease."

Doctor Heart Beat was shocked at what he heard and asked, "Is this true? Has he really made a cure of the wing disease?"

Redheart said, "Yes it is. It was that filly Scootaloo and I saw her flying around with my own eyes."

Doctor Heart Beat was surprised and happy that the filly can finally fly. He then looked at Asura and asked, "Can you really cure any disease?"

Asura nodded and said, "Yes I can. I just need to see what kind of diseases there are and what harm they cause to their host."

Doctor Heart Beat nodded and took him to a medical table where there were a number of test tubes containing different diseases. The doctor pointed towards each test tubes and explained to Asura their effects to the hosts. While he was explaining to Asura, the rest of the doctors turned their attention to them.

After Asura got all the information from the doctor, he then lifted one of his finger and a small tentacle came out which surprised the doctors. The tentacle then moved towards the test tubes and took a sample of the disease. Asura then broke down the disease inside of him and created a cure for it. After the cure was made, he took an empty test tube and filled it with the cure through the tentacle. Asura then gave the cure to the doctor and said, "This is the cure for this disease."

The doctors were looking at him with their jaws hanging and wide eyes. They worked for years to find some sort of cure for the disease but could not find any. But here he is, who just, within seconds have created a cure for the disease. Asura then did the same with the rest of the diseases. In just 10 minutes, he have created cures for all the incurable diseases and also made some for minor diseases, like the common cold.

Asura asked the doctor, "Can you replicate and make more of these cures?"

Doctor Heart Beat said with a smile, "You don't have to worry about that. We can simply duplicate them with magic. This way, we will never run out of cures."

Asura nodded and went back to room where his friends were waiting for him. When he arrived, Twilight asked him, "So, did you make cures for some of the diseases?"

He said, "I didn't just created cures for some diseases. I created cures for every disease the doctors had."

This surprise and shocked everyone at how he has just made cures for every diseases the ponies suffer from. Even the incurable diseases. His lovers hugged him happily and kissed him.

Asura then looked at Trixie and Gilda and said, "Excuse me you two. I need to know if you two have any place to stay while in Ponyville."

Trixie and Gilda both became sad when they realized that they don't have any place to stay in Ponyville. Some of the mares were about to tell them that they could stay at their house but Asura beat them to it. He said, "Well, if you don't have any place to stay then you can stay in my house."

Trixie and Gilda looked at him in disbelief. He, who not only saved them and gave them new limbs, is now giving them a place to stay as well. They asked, "Really? Will you let us stay at your house?"

Asura smiled and said, "Of course you can. My house has many rooms so you can pick any of them." He then looked at the two doe and said, "You two can also live in my house with them as you may know each other from your time in the slave camp."

The does were now shocked at his kindness. The males they know of would have throw them out of their house or even chain them up and store them in their basement. However, this male is giving a place to stay out of his own kindness. They smiled at him and accepted his offer.

Asura then turned towards his friends and said, "Well, girls thank you for spending some of your time with me. I enjoyed every second of it."

The girls smiled and hugged him. They really love him for what he has done for them. Twilight asked, "And thank you Asura for being such a great stallion. Now what would you be doing?"

Asura said, "I am first going to take Trixie, Gilda, Swift Tail and Mellow Hoof to my house so they can settle in. Then I will deal with a certain king."

His lovers understood what he meant by that and supported him while the other four did not have a clue what he was talking about. Asura said goodbye to his friends and took Trixie, Gilda, Swift Tail and Mellow Hoof to his house. During their walk, Swift Tail asked, "Excuse me Mr Asura. Can I ask you something?"

Asura smiled and said, "Of course Swift Tail. Ask me anything but please none of the Mr stuff. It makes me feel old and I'm only 18. Just call me Asura."

They were shocked to hear how young he was. She asked him, "What do you mean by having to deal with a certain king if you don't mind me asking."

Asura chuckled at her behavior that was similar to Fluttershy. He nodded, "It's okay. I don't mind at all. What I mean was that I am going to deal with your king and his followers after I get you all to my house."

They were all shocked to hear him say that. To take on a ruler and his followers is insane. You would need an army if you want to take down a king. Mellow Hoof said, "But you can't do that. Your only one person."

Trixie agreed, "She is right Asura. You just can't walk in there and attack the king. It will start a war with the ponies."

Asura smirked, "I tore the griffin king, limb from limbs in front of his followers when he tried to forced the princesses to hand over the bearers of Elements of Harmony. Also I slaughtered every one of his guards that tried to stop me."

They were now speechless at how he casually said what he did to the griffin king. Gilda asked, "Did you make him suffer for what he did?"

Asura nodded, "Yes I did but I didn't kill him. I want him to suffer as much as possible for what he made my friends go through."

Gilda sadly said, "Then he deserve what you did to him."

He became curious about her and asked, "Why are you not angry with me for what I did to your king?"

Gilda shouted with tears in her eyes, "Because he is not my king! He was my father but when he found out what happened between me and Rainbow Dash, he got mad and exiled me from my family. From my home. H said that I have brought disgrace to the family" and started to cry.

Asura was shocked that just because she had a little fight with her friends, her dad throw her out of his family just like that. He then hugged her and said, "It okay. You don't need to worry about that anymore. You have already made up with your friend and you become my friend. So be happy that you have a bright future ahead of you."

Gilda was really touched by his words. The male griffins did not talk kindly to the female griffins. They always want to dominate the others and forcefully made them their mates. Having a male to talk kindly to her was a really nice feeling. She like this feeling. She then blushed at that thought.

When they arrived at his house, they were shocked and awe to see something huge and beautiful. Asura saw their expression and asked, "Do you all like my house?" They nodded. He then said, "Thank you. It took me 2 minutes to build it."

They quickly turned their head towards Asura and look at him like he grew another head. Trixie said, "You must be joking. There is no way you can build something this huge in just 2 minutes."

Asura said with a smirk, "I can because I can control the trees. I simply used them to shape them into my house."

They were amazed to learn that he could control nature. In this world, no one could control the them. Yet he can. Asura took them to their rooms and was about to leave when Mellow Hoof said, "Asura. If you really are going to kill the king then please try to kill only him and not the others."

He was confused by her request and asked, "Why do you want me to spare the rest of the males that have treated you and your fellow females as nothing but sex objects. They have taken away all of the females right and look down upon them."

She said sadly, "Before Dainn became our king, we lived happily with the males. They treated us kindly and were fair. But that all changed when he came to rule us. I don't know what he did but the males started to act strangely. They looked like they were fighting with themselves and later on they became what they are. They enslaved the females and took away our rights. This is all I know about when I managed to escape with Swift Tail from our kingdom."

Asura looked at her with a small frown. He then raised his right hand and brought it down on her head slowly. She closed her eyes as she thought that he was going to hurt her for speaking against a male. She thought wrong as she felt him scratch her ear which made her relax and lean into his hand. Asura said, "Thank you for that information. It will help me greatly and I'll try not to kill the males needlessly except for the king." This made her smile.

Asura then left his house and looked at the for a few minutes while he used his "Superhuman Hearing" and expand its range to hear voices that sounded like males talking down to females. After a while he finally hear the voices that he was looking for and jumped into the air and shouted "Jet Voice" and flew into the sky towards the deer kingdom. He then said angrily, "Hey you little king. I am coming for you and when I do. I'll Devour You."

So what do you guys/gals think please comment and no flames please I burn easy can never tan. 


	11. Chapter 10 How To Toy With A King

First off I want to say that I could never be as good as the original author but I couldn't let this master piece he made just sit and collect dust so if any writer wishes to help me keep this story alive then I accept it wholeheartedly and say thank you because I have no skill, but keep in mind that I will be molding it a bit differently not too much but just a few things. Also this story was originally on Fimfiction but do to the author being 80 some odd years old he died after a chapter so I will try to keep it alive as long as I can.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the story or what it's connected to no mater how much I wish I did, and without further ado let's begin.

Towards The Deer Kingdom

As Asura was flying towards the deer kingdom, his thought were somewhere else. The information that Mellow Hoof has given him raised some suspicion. According to her, the males only started to act differently after this Dainn came to power. To change them, he must have something to do with mind control or even dark magic. His bet was on the later. But then one thought came to his mind. If some fighter from the deer kingdom would have won the tournament, then he would have done the same to the six mares. Selling and buying them, beating and violation them. This made his anger erupt that he was then surrounded by a red aura and increased his speed. If someone from afar look at the sky, they would have believe that they saw a meteor falling towards the deer kingdom. Well, this meteor will bring doom to the king of that kingdom.

The Deer Kingdom

With the additional speed, he finally reached the entrance of the deer kingdom.

He flew over the entrance and reached a village. The village had many houses and some really big gates that connect with the city. He used his "Superhuman Vision" to look at the village while flying over it but what he saw made him angry.

There were many male deer (that he now labeled them as Caribous) who wore nice clothes and held a leash which was around the female deer's neck (now label as does). The does were bare of any clothes and they were forced to walk on all four of their limbs like an animal. Some Caribous were having their way with the does out in the open while others just watch. There were also some buildings were they were selling the does or forced them to service the Caribous.

Asura was drowning in his own anger and thinking of nothing but to kill every last one of these Caribous. But he then remembered what Mellow Hoof told him. He was thinking of a way to handle this situation when he heard a scream. He looked down and saw a Caribou beating a doe for resisting. Asura did not think for a second and just dived to the village.

Deer Village

Every Caribou was looking at the show with a smug smile as the male was beating the doe while the other does only watch in pity and sorrow. They could not rebel against the Caribous as the king would punish them with death. They helplessly watch one of the doe getting beat by her owner for refusing his order. They prayed for something to happen to stop this or someone to came here who would stand against this unjust slavery.

As they prayed, one of the doe looked at the sky and her eyes widen to see a meteor falling towards the village. She did not had any time to scream as the meteor landed in the center of the village with lightning speed. The meteor landed with a *Booom* that send out shock waves that spread across the village as it shook the entire land. When the shock wave stopped, they saw someone in a kneeling position but could not see what it was due to the dust clouds. As the dust was dissipating, they could see the being standing to its full height. When the dust cleared, they gasped at what they saw.

Standing there was a 9 foot tall muscular male with a large metal cross on his back. He easily dwarf the rest of the males here as they stood at about 7 foot tall. They saw that he had frightening look on his face that send terror down everyone's spine.

Asura then started to walk towards the Caribou who was beating the doe. The other Caribous did not move as they thought that the male would join the Caribou and beat the doe or have his way with her. They were dead wrong.

Asura was now standing 2 feet from the Caribou who was now holding the doe with her hair. His anger just kept on increasing as he saw the Caribou smirking at him and said coyly, "Hey there stranger. Want to have some fun with my slave? Here you go. I just disciplined her a while ago" and he pushed the beaten doe towards Asura.

He saw how weak and beaten the doe looked that she could not even stand on her legs and fell down but Asura grabbed her and laid her down gently. He looked at her face and saw her pleading to spare her as she thought he was going to have his way with her. Asura gave a soft smile and pushed aside her hair that was on her face and petted her head lightly. He then said softly, "Everything will be okay now. You just rest and leave the rest to me." This surprised her at his gentle voice but trusted him and fell asleep.

Asura then stood to his full height and looked back at the Caribou with anger. The Caribou said, "What are you doing? Are you not going to beat that slut and have fun with her body?" This only angered him further as the Caribou kept degrading the doe.

Asura shot out his right hand towards the Caribou and grabbed him by the face and lifted him up as he screamed to let him go. He needed to confirm one of theories about the Caribou being mind controlled by the king. But first he need to ask the does permission to kill this Caribou as he could have a family before all of this started.

Asura looked at the does who were looking at him with fear and hope. He asked, "Does anyone here want me to kill this trash. If so then say yes but if you want me to spare his life then say no."

The does were now surprised when he asked them to tell him whether or not to let that Caribou live or die. They remembered that this Caribou was the most brutal one and did not care whether the does lived or not. They tried to say something but their voices refused to come out due to fear from other Caribous.

Asura saw them trying to speak but couldn't. He then raised his voice, "What's it gonna be? Dead or alive?"

The Caribou in his hand shouted "What are you waiting for sluts! We are you superiors! You should bow to us as we ar-graah!" only to receive a punch to his stomach from Asura.

The does started to feel hope rising and tried to say something which came out as "es".

Asura then shouted, "Yes! Or! No!"

The does then gather all of their courage and shouted "Yes!" They didn't care what will happen to them. They just want to be freed from this slavery.

Asura nodded and looked back at the Caribou and started to crush his face slowly. The Caribou began to scream in pain, shouting him to stop as blood started to leak from his face down to Asura's arm and onto the ground. After making the Caribou suffer a bit, he then crushed his face *Crack* in one go and dropped his corpse to the ground.

Everyone was looking at the Caribou's corpse. The males were growling with rage as they saw him kill one of the Caribou but the does were now seeing Asura with hope that he could save their lives. They all gasped at what Asura did next.

Asura lifted his right leg above the corpse and slammed down *Crunch* crushing its chest. Tendrils made of viral flesh came out from his right leg and devoured the entire corpse and returned back to his leg. When he devoured the Caribou's corpse, he found some kind of dark magic in the Caribou's brain. He studied the magic and was confirmed that the rest of the Caribous were kind of brainwashed by the king to be his loyal followers.

Everyone was now looking at him in fear as he not only killed a Caribou but has eaten it as well. The Caribous came out of their shock and with a war cry, they started to charge at him. Asura looked at the charging Caribous and decided to taken them down with non-lethal method.

As the first Caribou came closer, Asura curled up his fingers while keeping the index finger straight and buried that finger into the Caribou's pressure point and immobilized him. Asura has used "Knocking" on him to stop his movement for a few hours. The Caribou fell to the ground like a stiff board as he was stuck in a position till the "Knocking" wear off in a few hours.

Asura then turned his attention to the rest of the Caribous and saw all of the Caribous charging at him from all direction. He can't focus on one individual in this situation but got an idea. He waited for the Caribous to come closer and when they did, he unleashed a powerful non-lethal attack that stopped every Caribou in their tracks and fell to the ground as stiff as a board.

What attack did he used? He used "Million Knocking" and struck every Caribou's pressure points that immobilized them. His attack was so fast that others only saw some kind of blur and then they went stiff.

In just 10 minutes, every Caribou of the village were immobilized. He then used his reality warping to created a special chain that will tie up the Caribous together and make sure they won't be able to escape their bindings.

While Asura was busy tying up all of the village's Caribous, the does started to surround him in a huge circle as they see him chaining the males. They did not know what he would do next and kept some distance from him. They just pray that he may be the one to free them from their slavery. And he will.

After chaining the Caribous, he then looked around and saw the does were looking at him with some fear and hope. He gave them a soft smile and said, "I have not come here to hurt any you females. It's the opposite. I am here to free you from this unjust slavery." He then wave his hands around and used his wires. With a *Slash* sound, he cut the does chains into pieces thus freeing them.

Asura then used his magic to cast a healing spell (the same one that Twilight used on Spike) on everyone. The does bodies shine for a bit and gasped when they saw their wounds and bruises were healed. He then used reality warping to create clothes for the rest of the does as they were standing there naked. They immediately started to wear the clothes he made. When they were fully clothed, they thanked him for freeing them. He then looked at the chained Caribous and ask the does, "Can you all keep an eye on them encase they try to escape?"

The does were shocked that he would ask them to look after the Caribous who are twice as strong as them. One of the doe said, "But we don't have anything to stop them with if they do escape." The other does agreed with her.

Asura nodded and created a whole bunch of swords, spears and maces for them. He said, "Will these help you?"

The does were surprised at him as he created weapons out of nothing. To create something out of nothing is a very powerful feat. This male must be really powerful if he has come to free the does from their slavery. The does nodded and picked their weapons and surrounded the chained Caribous.

As Asura was going towards the castle, one of the doe asked, "Where are you going?"

Asura looked over his shoulder and said, "I am going to kill the so called king who is responsible for allowing all of this to happen."

The does were shocked to hear him say that. They remembered that when they first tried to rebel against him, he easily defeated them and enslaved them. One doe asked, "But you can't stop him alone. You will need an army to fight him and his army."

Asura smiled, face forward and stared to walk and said, "I have my own ways."

When he passed through the huge gate, he saw a beautiful site.

He was mesmerized by its beauty as he looked at the city made of ice. But he then remembered that he need to deal the king. Such a beautiful city tainted by filth. He need to clean up the city and started to walk to walk into the city to find the castle. After 10 minutes of search, he finally found the castle. He then jumped high into the sky and above the castle, then dived down upon the castle.

Deer Kingdom Castle

In the castle throne room, King Dainn was looking at his fine collection of different species of females that were does, griffins and ponies. He liked when he had his way with them especially when they resist. He plan to enslave this worlds females and keep the males as their superiors. If a male try to stop him, he will convert them into his followers, but if a female stand in his way, then he will enslave them. No one will be able to stop him. He also wanted to make the princesses his property but he came out of his thoughts when the castle shook and the throne room's ceiling broke *Crash* and something landed *Thud* on the floor.

The guards surrounded the thing while pointing their weapons at it. When the dust dissipated, they saw who the thing was. It was none other than Asura who stood there and looking around the room. He stopped when the saw the females that were chained up. His anger escalated when he saw there were ponies and griffins chained up as well. So this king was not satisfied with his own species that he now kidnaps different species of females from other kingdoms.

Asura then turned to the king who was sitting on his throne and was wearing some strange armor. He was clapping at his entrance, then stood up and walked towards him and said, "Well well well. Look who has shown up in my castle. I welcome you to my kingdom, Deeralios. I see that you are fascinated with my collection of slaves. Want to have some fun with them?"

Asura glared at him as he talked about the females as nothing but objects. He said, "I am here to free this kingdom from your pathetic rule."

The females were looking at Asura with disbelief and hope. Someone has finally come to stop this tyrant and free them from the Caribous. The king was not pleased at all. A fellow male has stood in his path and challenged him when he should be his loyal follower. The king said, "Oh? And how would you do that exactly?"

Asura said angrily, "By killing you like the piece of shit you are."

The king became angry and immediately shot a spell towards Asura who didn't dodge it and hit him dead on. The king smirked that his spell has made contact with him as he has now gained a powerful follower. Why? Because the spell he used on Asura was a mind control spell. When he first saw him in the griffin's tournament, he was both impressed and fearful of him to what he did to the griffin king. But his fears turn to joy at the thought of having him as his loyal followers and now that has come true.

The king then moved in front of Asura who was standing there with his eyes closed. When Asura opened his eyes, the king saw that the threatening aura he was first giving out has now stopped. The king smiled and extended his hand towards Asura and said, "Welcome to the age of male superiority brother."

Asura smiled in return and grabbed his hand. When the females saw this, their hope of being freed shattered. Yet once again a male has fallen to the kings mind control spell and they started to cry. They prayed and pleaded for someone to help them from their dark times. Little did they know that one of the beings in this room will become their salvation.

While Asura was shaking the king's hand, what he said next shocked the rest. He said as his face turn to scowl, "I am not your brother" and punched him in the face with a loud *Crack* that threw the king towards his throne and shattered it.

Everyone looked where the king was who lay on the floor with pieces of the shattered throne. The guards then charge at him and ready to kill him but Asura used "Conqueror Haki" to send out a shock wave that knock out all of the guards.

The females were shocked to see every guard falling on the ground unconscious. How did he do that? He didn't even moved from his spot and then suddenly all the guards fell. Now their hope was returning as they see him walking past the unconscious guards and towards the king.

As Asura was getting closer to the king, Dainn was in shock that his mind control spell didn't work on Asura. Every male that stood against him, he brought them under his spell and made them his loyal followers. But this male has refuse to follow him and resisted against his spell. Now he had no choice but to kill him. He could be a valuable ally to him but since he wants to stand in his way, then he must be removed for the glory of male superiority.

Dainn stood up and shouted, "You will not stop my glorious kingdom! I will have you head for going against me." He then start shooting out different spells which were ineffective against Asura as he is immune to magic.

Asura used "Soru" to appear in front of him in the blink of an eye and punched him in the guts which launched the king through the throne room's wall *Crash* like a bullet and towards the city. Asura then turned his attention to the slaves and freed them. He gave them clothes and weapons to defend themselves. They thanked him with all their hearts. Asura then chained up the unconscious guards and jumped out of the hole in the wall and followed the king.

Dainn was getting himself out from the rubble's of a destroyed building he crashed into. When he got out, he saw Asura landing *Thud* a few feet away from him. He also saw that the inhabitant of the city were now surrounding them while they pulled their slaves with them. The Caribous wanted to see what was going on and why was their king coming out from the rubble's of the destroyed building.

The king saw this and grinned. He spread his arms and shouted, "My loyal followers! Gaze your eyes upon this heathen who dare to lay his hand on your king! He wants to free the slaves from our grasps! Us! The superior males of this glorious kingdom!" The females were shocked when they heard him saying that a male is trying to free them and even hurt the king which was impossible since he was covered in special armor that protects him from being injured.

The Surrounding Caribous were cheering as the king spoke about males being superior to females. The king continued, "Do you want your slaves to be freed from you!"

The Caribous shouted, "No!".

The king continues, "Do you want your property to walk side by side with you as your equal!"

The Caribous again shouted, "No!".

The king shouted, "Do you want our glorious kingdom to be destroyed by this heathen!"

The Caribous shouted louder, "No!".

Dainn then yelled with a grin, "Then join me in bring this heathen down so our kingdom will stand for eternity!"

With a war cry, the rest of the Caribou rushed at Asura in order to bring him down. The king was grinning as he saw his followers charging at Asura who didn't move at all. Oh, so he is afraid so much that he can't even move. Perfect. He then readied his 10 foot long massive blade and waited for the Caribous to bring him down so that he can give the final blow. If only that would have gone according to him.

Asura's anger was erupting inside of him when he heard the king talk to the crowd like that. He was such a coward that he is now using his own followers to fight for him after he gave such a shitty speech about males being better than females. He saw the surrounding Caribous rushing at him which made him angrier. So he used "Conqueror Haki" and send out a powerful shock wave throughout the entire kingdom. His targets were only the males except for the king.

Play this music and continue reading.

Dainn was slowly approaching Asura, thinking that he had already won but stop when he saw that all of his followers stopped right in their track and stood still. He was confused as to why his followers suddenly stop. He was about to yell at them but was then shocked when he saw all of the Caribous dropped on the ground unconscious.

Silence reign the air as the females and the lone king saw every Caribou in the kingdom on the ground unconscious. The females could not believe what they were seeing. Their tormentors and owners now lay unconscious. They stand on their feet and look at the stranger who was facing the king. Hope started to raise inside of them as they stood there, watching the two about to fight. This will be the moment that will decide their freedom. So they put all of their hopes on this stranger and started to cheer for him.

The rest of the females who were on the other side of the kingdom now free of their owners, heard the cheering and started to move there. When they arrived at the location, they saw the situation and joined the other females in cheering and rooting for the stranger to defeat the king and free them from his tyranny.

Dainn now looked fearful as he looked around and saw that the females were now banding together and were cheering for Asura. His fears then turned to rage at the thought of these females standing against him. The king! He would not allow this. Dainn then charged at Asura while lifting his massive blade above his head.

Asura saw him charging towards him while wielding his massive blade. He just waited for him to strike. When the king swung his blade towards him, Asura simply lifted his left arm and caught the blade with his fingers.

Everyone were taken back by his action that they stopped cheering and look at him with eyes wide as dinner plates and their jaws hitting the ground. Even the king was shocked that he stopped his massive blade with just his fingers. How can he do that? Dainn swung his blade with all of his strength. No one has ever been able to stop his blade and live to tell about it. He then remembered what he saw at the tournament. He saw this being stopped a massive hammer from crushing him with a single finger!

Asura then crushed the blade *Crackle* with his fingers and shattered it into thousands of pieces. The females were again shocked when he did that. They were hoping that he must be a strong male but this level of strength baffled them.

Dainn let go of his broken blade and started to back away. Fear started to raise inside of him. He knew he would be in trouble just like the griffin king but due to his overwhelming confidence, he made a mistake that will now cost him his life. He became so afraid of him that he quickly turned around and ran for his life. He didn't care if he was seen as a coward in the eyes to the females. Right now, he just wanted to get away from this being ... only for him to run into something sturdy. When he looked at what he ran into, he gasped and fall back when he saw that is was none other than Asura that was blocking his path.

Asura look at the terrified king who then ran away from him. He will not allow this ... worm to live when he tormented all of these females and even kidnapped others from other kingdoms. He used "Soru" to disappear and reappear in front of the king and blocked his path which made him ran right into him.

Asura was now glaring down angrily at the fallen king who was backing away on the ground with unbridled fear. He then said, "So, you suppose to be a superior male? You disgust me."

Dainn fearfully said, "Why didn't you join me? We could have ruled this world together. All the females are below us! You can have any slave you wa-gaak"

Asura grabbed him by his throat and lifted him above. He stare angrily at the king and shouted in his face, "Because I don't look down upon females! They are equals to males in every way! They laugh and cry as same as any male. They feel the same emotions like happiness, sadness, sorrow, joy as any male. They are the ones who gave birth to all of us! And you want to enslave them just because they are females?! I don't even want to know what you did with your own mother! She would have killed herself if she see what you have done!"

The females were now stunned at how he praised them. They began to admire him as he kept talking about their equality. They saw him as a true male who would never look down upon them.

Dainn said while choking in his grip, "Ah yes. My mother who gave birth to me. She did sell for quite a bit. He he he." This shocked everyone. How could he have done that to his own mother. They were really disgusted by him and wished he was never born.

Asura was really really disgusted by this ... this ... thing, this trash, this abomination. He then thought how depressed he felt when he lost his mother and her older sister. He loved them with all his heart and wanted to protect them. But this thing in his hand did not love his mother and sold her to someone else. This made him really ... really ... Angry!

Asura glared at him and said venomously, "I have decided. You will suffer the most painful death you could ever think of." This got the attention of everyone as he threw the king into the air.

Asura then spread his legs a bit and took a stance while looking forward. Every female looked at the falling king in suspense at what Asura was going to do to the tyrant. As the king fell down upon Asura, he, without looking, grabbed the king's right ankle with his left hand. He then swung Dainn behind him, without releasing his grip, in such a way that the king's head was now between Asura's left chest and his left elbow.

The females gasped when they saw blood starting to spray from Dainn's nose who didn't know what was going on.

Asura then explained, "There is a martial arts weapon back on my world called Nunchucks. They consist of two 32 cm sticks connected at one end by a 12 cm chain. They can be used by swinging them around your body with intense speed and then strike your opponent with such force that will deliver devastating damage." The females were surprised to hear about such a weapon that can deal a great amount of damage to the enemies. He then asked the stunned king, "Do you understand what I am saying? I am going to use you like this weapon."

With that said, Asura then swung the king in front with a circular motion.

He swung Dainn around a few times, then he released his grip and grabbed his left ankle with his right hand and swung him around again and then behind his right side.

He then grabbed Dainn's right wrist with his left hand and swung him behind to his left side. Then he grabbed Dainn's left ankle with his right hand and swung him again.

After swinging Dainn around a bit, Asura then grabbed him by his left ankle.

Asura then swung Dainn around himself with such force that the Caribou king became a blur.

Asura then slowed down for a moment and grab Dainn's right wrist. By this time, blood sprayed from Dainn's nose and with him being swing around, the blood also moved around in circular motion.

Then Asura continued to swing Dainn around himself once again.

He kept swinging the king up, down, left and right. With each swing, he increased his speed by a small bit. Then at one point he swung so fast that the king started to look like a blur. With every swing, Asura hand his grip by grabbing Dainn by his ankle and wrist with his hands.

The females were amazed to see him swinging someone like the king around with ease. This was an amazing feat that showed an example of his strength. They were then shocked when they see Dainn looking like a blur when Asura increased his speed.

To Dainn, he could not even tell which side was up or down. When he saw something, it instantly changed into something else. With all the centrifugal force due to circular motion, all the blood started to gather in his head. The blood then started to leak from his eyes, ears, nose and mouth. Than Dainn's vision started to turn red due to large amount of blood gathering inside his eyes.

After swinging Dainn for a few minutes, he stops and held his limp body but was still alive. Asura then saw a statue that look like the king and moved towards it. He then told the females, "Please move away from that statue. Its for your own safety."

The females became confused at what he mean by their own safety but they moved from the statue anyway. They see him approaching the statue while holding the king by the ankle.

Asura stop 5 feet away from the statue and ask the king, "I have already used you like a weapon but there is one thing one must always do after trying out the weapon. Do you know what that is?" Every female waited to hear his answer. Asura then said, "Its to check the durability of the weapon" which shocked the females. He is now going to use the king as a weapon against the statue.

Asura then started to swing Dainn around his body. After gaining a certain amount of speed, he struck the statue with the king's body that emitted a loud *Crash* which made the females cringe. He didn't stop as he again started to swing Dainn around and then struck the statue again *Crash* which broke some pieces from the statue. He then swing the king around and hit the statue again *Crash* and again *Crash* and again *Crash* and again *Crash*. Asura kept hitting the statue with Dainn's body until the statue was completely destroyed.

All the females were watching him destroy the statue with the king's body. They wanted to see him suffer for what he did to them and were supporting him throughout the entire process.

After the statue was destroyed, he stopped and looked at the king's body. Dainn's limbs were broken, part of his body were either crushed or ripped apart from hitting the statue continuously. All of his ribs were broken as well his spine. He was covered in his own blood but was still alive. As for his armor, it was dented and scratched but still held on. Must be a really durable armor.

Asura then said, "I will give you credit for surviving this. But it is time that you die for all the wrong you have done."

Asura then threw Dainn into the air and waited for him to come down. When Dainn was close enough, Asura stretch the fingers of his right hand together like a spear and skewer him *Riiipp* through his chest thus killing him.

Silence took hold of the air when the females finally saw their king, the tyrant dead at the hands of this strange. They gasped when they saw tentacles made of red flesh coming out of his right arm and plunge into the king's corpse and devoured it and went back into his arm, leaving behind his special armor. This terrified the females but they calmed down when they reminded of themselves that he is the one who freed them from their torment.

Caribou King DNA: Immunity to cold and freezing climate. Immune to ice.

Asura relaxed after killing the deer king. He looked at the strange armor that Dainn wore and stored them in his pocket dimension to study it later. He then looked at the females and said, "You are all now free from his tyranny. And also" he snapped his fingers and their leash vanished, their injuries healed and every female were now fully clothed. He smiled, "There we go. Nice and warm."

The females then thanked him for freeing them and giving them clothes but there was still one thing he had to do. He asked them, "Can I ask you all to tie up the Caribous and gather them in the center of the city."

They were confused at why he would ask that. They then remembered all the pain and suffering they had to go through from the hands of these Caribous. They then started to spread around the city, tying up the unconscious Caribous and dragging them to the city's center. After an hour, every Caribou in the kingdom were now tied up and gathered at the center of the city while the females surrounded them with the weapons Asura gave them.

Asura then cast a little lightning spell at the Caribous that shocked them and woke them up from their un con scious ness. When they came to their senses, they looked around and saw that they were not only tied up but were surrounded by females who pointed their weapons at them. At the moment, they did not know what was going on. It was like waking up from their dream. When they asked the females what was going on, they received several harsh words from them. But Asura told them to calm down.

After the females were calmed, Asura looked back at the Caribous and glared at them, "Do you know why you are all here?"

The Caribous were confused and said, "I have no idea what's going on? Why are we tied up and why are they pointing their weapons at us like we did something horrible to them?"

Asura was silent for a few seconds and then said, "Its because you all did something so horrible that made these females look at the males with fear, disgust and hate!" The females became sad when he said about them hating every male. No he was wrong. They did hated the males for what they did to them but that is not the case with him. To all of these females, Asura was special to them as he alone fought the tyrant and freed them from their suffering. They tried to deny that but they were cut off by the Caribous.

A Caribou shouted, "Oh yeah! Then why don't you tell us what we did to them!"

Asura glared at the Caribou who buckled under his gaze. He said, "Then let me repeat somethings that you might have heard from your beloved king." He cleared his throat to get their attention and said, "The females are not our equal!"

When he said that, the Caribous eyes widen as some of their memories started to return. Asura continued, "The females are beneath us!"

More memory started to return to them as guilt and fear started to raise inside of them. Asura said, "The males are superior to female in every way!"

The Caribous started to splutter in horror saying, "But ... that's ... no ... it was ..."

Asura then shouted angrily, "We should just enslave the females to our needs! They are nothing more than a breeding tool!"

The Caribous started to protest against him, "No! That's not true! We never wanted to do those things! We were being mind controlled by the king! We're innocent!"

The females were about to attack them but when they heard about them being mind controlled by the tyrant, their anger dissipated and lowered their weapons. But their anger raised again with what Asura said next.

He said, "If only that was true then I won't have to punish any of you." This confused the Caribous at what he meant by that. What Asura said next shocked them, "The mind control you all are talking about is not the same one the king used. If he used a mind control spell on you then you would have followed his every order, even if he ordered you to kill yourselves. No. What he used was a spell that gave you dark advises in your head, telling you that what you are doing is the right thing and should be done. If it tells you that beating your sister is the right thing to do, you would have followed its advise. It takes away your guilt and encourages you to keep doing those things. You could have ignored those advises and none of this would have happened. But you want to know what the sad truth is? In reality, you all wanted to do things that were wrong but were to afraid to do it. However, Dainn's spell removed that fear and fueled your desires which made all of you to do those horrible things to these females.

The Caribous were now horrified at what he told them. They did have some desire for dirty things but suppressed them. However, King Dainn's spell encouraged them to unleash their hidden desires on the females and hurt them badly. Even their own family.

Asura then said the final truth, "And you know what's else? if you didn't possess those desires in the first place, the spell wouldn't have worked and you would have defeated your so called king. But you didn't! Instead you all joined him and enslaved your own friends and family just to feel the pleasure of being superior to females and have your way with them! Your wrong! What you all did have just degraded and insulted not only yourselves but every other male on this planet as well!"

Again the females became sad at what he said. They would never hate him or look down on him because of the mistakes of these Caribous. They were thankful from the bottom of their hearts that he is not like these Caribous and posses a kind heart.

Asura sigh and said, "I will now let these females decide whether or not you all get to live or die."

The Caribous were now becoming fearful as they knew the females would never forgive them for what they did and started to protest against him but a large "Silence!" from Asura stopped them all.

Asura then looked at the females and asked, "Their lives are in your hands now. If you want them to suffer for their crimes, then say yes but if you want to spare their lives then say no. Now please discuss among yourselves and I'll wait for your answer."

The females then started to discuss whether or not to let them live. Some said to spare their lives as they were pushed by the king's spell while some say that they would be better of dead. There were some younger females who were crying to spare their father's lives. Oh god. Even the children weren't spared. Asura glared at the Caribous who were now looking down at the ground with horrified guilt weighing them down.

After discussing what needs to be done, they approach Asura and said, "Half of us wants these Caribous to suffer for all the horrible things they have done to us. But the other half wants to forgive them as the king used his spell on them. Then there are our children who don't want to lose their fathers."

Asura was thinking what to do with this situation. He wanted to kill these Caribous but the children will be without a father and he knows the pain of losing a family member. So after thinking for a few minutes, he came to a decision.

Asura then looked at the Caribous and said, "These females could not come to an agreement of either killing you or letting you all live. So, I have decided your punishment where you will all get to live."

The Caribous and the females were thinking what kind of punishment will he give out. They saw him raise his right hand at the males and gasped when they saw a red tentacle came out from his index finger and shot towards the Caribous.

The single tentacle then split into several tentacles and attached themselves to each of the Caribous head. Asura then injected his virus into their bodies and started to modify them from the inside out. After a few minutes, he retracted the tentacles away from them and back into his hand.

Every female was looking at him and wondered what has he done to the males. One of the Caribous yelled, "What have you done to us!"

Asura simply said, "Oh it's really simple. I have made you all weaker than these females. Your strength are now so much weaker than before that you can lose a fight with a female on one on one."

This greatly shocked the males but made the females a bit relaxed at this. If the Caribous tries something like the king again, then this time the females will be able to stop them in their tracks.

The Caribous then started to yell, "You can't do this to us! We will not stand for this! Who do you think you are!?"

The females became angry at them and were about to silence them but Asura beat them to it. He then used his virus to transform his right arm into a massive blade.

This made everyone gasped at the huge blade he made from his right arm. Asura then said, "Whoooooo ammmm I? I'm the one who brutally toyed with your king. I'm the one who killed your king. I'm the one who freed all of these females. I am Asura! A monster hunter from Ponyville! That is who I am!"

Fear stared to take control of the Caribous while the females looked at him with shock and in disbelief. He is not only strong but also a monster hunter. That would explain why he was strong enough to take down the king.

Asura continues, "And if you don't like my punishment, then I can always kill you and be done with it but I won't. The only reason that I am even sparing your lives is because I don't want the young children to grow up without a father." This made the Caribous tremble with fear. The last statement made the females happy that he was worried about the children's future.

Asura then turned his blade arm back to normal and calmed himself. He was about to speak to the female when one Caribou said, "But what's stopping the females from doing the same to us males! Now that we are weaker than them, they can do anything to us!"

This did made Asura think about the male's safety but his thought were cut off when a doe shouted, "Don't think that we are the same as you males!"

Another doe said, "You all hurt us and did horrible things to us. Yes. We hate you males for it. But do we hate you enough to enslave you all like you males did to us? No. We do not."

Another doe said, "We just want to go back to the time we were happy together. I want my daughter to spend some time with her father."

The other does agreed with her. This made the Caribous at least feel safe that they won't be enslaved by them. Asura smiled that the problem was solved. He then looked at the females and said, "Well now the problem with this kingdom has been solved, I will be going back to Ponyville. Goodbye and have a nice day."

He was about to jump into the air when the does stopped him and said, "Please Mr Asura. Don't think that you are the same as these Caribous. We would never look at you the same way we look at these males. You have fought for our freedom and killed the king while these males joined him in his tyranny. In time, we will forgive them. But you. You are our savior and we will never fear you or hate you."

Asura was shocked to hear them say that. He truly believed that these females will look at every male with hate and disgust, even him. But it seems that he was wrong. He smiled at them but was then shocked at what they did next.

All the females dropped down to one knee and bowed their heads towards Asura and shouted, "All Hail King Asura! The Savior of our Kingdom and Slayer of the Tyrant King! Long Live the King!" The Caribous could not believe what they just heard. The females wanted to make him their new king. The males did not like this.

Asura stood there with his jaw on ground and looking at all the females in disbelief that were bowing to him. Never in his wildest dream would he thought that this would happen. He then held up his hands and spoke, "Whoa whoa whoa. Stop right there. You can't just make me your king just like that. I don't even live in this kingdom. And don't bow to me. I just hate when others bow to me or worship me. Only if my enemies bow to me in fear, then I'm okay with that. But other than that, nope."

The Caribous agreed with him but were silenced by the females glares. They told them, "He will be a thousands time better king than you all put together!" The Caribous look down with shame when they heard that.

The females then look back at Asura and said, "You are more suitable for that position that anyone else."

Asura desperately pleaded with them, "But couldn't you just pick one of yourself to rule this kingdom. You can make a group of individuals who you think highly of and they can manage this kingdom together."

The females said, "Because you treat us females with respect and don't look down on us for being females."

Asura again tried to get out of this situation, "But why me? Heck, I don't even know the first thing about ruling a kingdom. I am just a monster hunter that hunts them and save others from them. Also, I have some mare friends back in Ponyville, waiting for my return."

The females smiled at his honesty. This male is not only a strong individual, but kind as well and does not possess any greed at all. Any other male would have taken the role of a ruler in a heart beat but this male refused to accept that role. They said while smiling, "That is exactly why you are suitable for the position the king and as the ruler of this kingdom."

Asura's hope was beginning to look grim. He tried to form a sentence, "But ... I ... you ... with ... that ... can't" but gave up in the end. He sigh and said, "You aren't going to let me leave like this are you?"

Every female smiled widely and said simultaneously, "Nope!"

Asura then sigh and decided to just go with the flow. He said, "Okay but not at the moment as I have plenty of work to do around this world. Like freeing slaves from slave camps, stopping other tyrants and finding out where all of the monsters are coming from. After all that is done, I will then see what to do about being your ruler.

The females agreed with him and understand what he said about. There were indeed many slave camps out there and they were afraid of the monsters. He may be the only one that can get rid of them from this world.

Asura then continued, "In the meantime, why don't you go with my idea of forming a group of individuals that you think highly of and let them rule this kingdom during my leave."

The females accepted his idea of forming a group that will take care of the kingdom during his absence. Asura relaxed when they accepted his offer and was about to leave when one of the doe ask, "Can you tell me how did you find about our situation?"

Asura looked at her and said, "I raided a slave camp and rescued all the slaves there. Two of them where does, Swift Tail and Mellow Hoof. They are the ones who told me about this kingdom's situation. So after I heard about all of your suffering, I immediately came here to save all of you."

The females were very pleased to hear that he rescued the slaves and two of their own kind. They were also pleased to know that he did not came here with any malicious intent. Asura's vision then came upon the female griffins and ponies. He asked them, "Do you want me to send you all to your kingdoms?"

The griffins and ponies started to look at each other and then their surroundings and said, "No but thank you for the offer. We have decided to stay here and help around the kingdom."

Asura smiled at them and nodded. He said his goodbyes and jumped into the air and shouted "Jet Voice" and flew towards Ponyville.

All the females saw him, their savior leaped into the sky and flew away. They will never forget his kindness and will always support him no matter what.

Ponyville

When Asura arrived in Ponyville, it was evening but there was something strange going on. He looked at his surrounding but did not saw anyone. It was also very quite like the whole town was empty. He started to get worried and ran through Ponyville in search for anyone but didn't find them. Even his house was empty but then he heard some voices coming from Sweet Apple Acre and ran towards it. When he arrived there, he heard the voices coming from the huge barn and when he barged through the door, everything became quite.

Asura then spoke, "Is anyone here?"

He waited for an answer but was blinded with bright light that he had to cover his eyes with his arms. He then heard "Surprise!" and lowered his arms to look and was stunned at what he saw. Almost all of Ponyville's population was present, as well as his six lovers and Gilda, Trixie, Swift Tail and Mellow Hoof. All of them were smiling at him.

There was all types of decoration around the room and there were tables filled with food. He also saw a banner hanging from the roof saying "Welcome To Ponyville And Thank You For Saving Us From The Monsters".

Asura stood there with a stunned expression. He didn't know what was going on when suddenly his vision became pink and again he smelled cotton candy. He was being hugged by Pinkie Pie and had his face buried in her soft pillows again. Pinkie said, "How are you Asura! We planned to give you a surprise "Welcome to Ponyville" party! So were you surprised!? Were you!? Were you!?"

Asura reached up and hugged her. He freed his face from her pillows and said with a smile, "Yes Pinkie Pie. I was really surprised with all of this." He then put her on the floor gently. Pinkie giggle and kissed him and pulled him towards her friends while shouting, "Ok everyone! Its time to party!" With that the rest of the ponies started to mingle with each others while enjoying all the food.

When he and Pinkie reached their friends, all five of them hugged him and kissed him, even Pinkie pie hugged him again as she didn't want to feel left out. They then asked him what happened and he told them all about the tyrant. The girls became angry and disgusted at what the king did to his own females. They got mad when they found out the Dainn even kidnapped some ponies and griffins and enslaved them. They then got happy at how he rescued all of them and how he dealt with the king. Swift Tail and Mellow Hoof were crying with happiness that Asura had removed the tyrant from their kingdom and hugged him. He hugged them and scratched their ears to calmed them down. But then they were all surprised when he told them about being given the position of the king of their kingdom and how he managed avoided that ... for the time being.

Asura looked around to see if Spike was here and saw him at the food table talking to some colts about the same age as him. He also saw the Cutie Mark Crusaders a little further away from them and they were sneaking looks at Spike with dreamy expression. He smiled at this young love.

After they talked for a little while, another white unicorn approach him. She was wearing headphones and purple lens glasses, shirt and pants. She said, "Hey big guy. Names Vinyl Scratch and my stage name is DJ Pon-3."

Asura nodded and greeted her, "Its very nice to meet you to Vinyl Scratch."

Vinyl Scratch smiled and told him, "Just call me Vinyl. I wanted to ask you if you can perform some songs for everyone?"

Asura thought about it then looked at his friends. They smiled at him and nodded. He nodded in return and looked back at Vinyl and said, "Okay. I will sing some song for everyone. And one special song for my friends."

Vinyl squee with glee and dragged him to the stage. She then talked through a mike, "Hey everyone. How are you liking the party." The crowd shouted "Yeah".

She continued, "That's what I want to hear. But let get this party even more enjoyable. Our town savior Asura will sing some songs for all of you. So please give him all of you undivided attention." With that she left the stage.

Asura was now standing in the middle of the stage. He was going to create a guitar but Pinkie came out of nowhere and gave him one. Everyone was looking at her and she just said, "What? I have guitars stashed all over Ponyville for guitar emergency." They all shook their heads for Pinkie being Pinkie. Asura tweak the guitar strings and asked Vinyl to help him with music.

Asura looked towards the crowds and said, "Hello everyone. As you all know, my name is Asura and I am going to sing two songs for you all. And one special song at the end. So get ready to dance with my song at your leisure."

Asura got ready for playing and said, "This song is called 'Get Back' (Nine Lashes)"

I guess you don't believe me now You never wanted this Back turned and the wind is all you have It's all you needed

You're alright, you're alright now (You believe what you want to)  
Gone somehow, you've gone somehow But I'm waiting for you

Get back to where you once believed Get back, get back You want so bad to bury me Get back, get back

A far cry from a picture perfect calm Or can you see it?  
A bright light from a distance leaves you dark You're never free here

You're alright, you're alright now (You believe what you want to)  
Gone somehow, you've gone somehow But I'm waiting for you

Get back to where you once believed Get back, get back You want so bad to bury me Get back, get back

You never knew that's what I had in mind (had in mind)  
I made a way but you have run so far now Whatever thing that you just had to find (had to find)  
You'll never see it but it kills you slowly Yeah, it's gonna kill you slowly Yeah, it's gonna kill you slowly

Get back to where you once believed Get back, get back You want so bad to bury me Get back, get back

Get back to where you once believed Get back, get back You want so bad to bury me Get back, get back

Everyone was surprised when they heard his singing voice. They enjoyed his song so much that they started to bob their heads to the beats and even started to dance on the floors. His six lovers didn't know that he would sing that well. They all smiled with happiness filling their heart as they hear him sing. When his song ended, everyone was clapping and cheering him at his wonderful performance.

Asura nodded and got ready for his next song. He said, "This next song is called 'My Demons' which is well ... about my inner demons. Hope you like it." His lovers became sad when they heard him say that. They remembered what he told them about the Gourmet Cell manifesting demons. You needed to be strong in order to control them but if your not then they will take over your body.

Asura started singing 'My Demons'

Mayday! Mayday!  
The ship is slowly sinking They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling They're all around me,  
Circling like vultures They wanna break me and wash away my colors Wash away my colors

Take me high and I'll sing Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay 'Kay, Okay, Okay We are one in the same Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away 'Way, away, away Save me if I become My demons

I cannot stop this sickness taking over It takes control and drags me into nowhere I need your help, I can't fight this forever I know you're watching,  
I can feel you out there

Take me high and I'll sing Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay 'Kay, Okay, Okay We are one in the same Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away 'Way, away, away Save me if I become My demons

Take me over the walls below Fly forever Don't let me go I need a savior to heal my pain When I become my worst enemy The enemy

Take me high and I'll sing Oh you make everything okay We are one in the same Oh you take all of the pain away

Take me high and I'll sing Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay 'Kay, Okay, Okay We are one in the same Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away 'Way, away, away Save me if I become My demons

Take me high and I'll sing Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay 'Kay, Okay, Okay We are one in the same Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away 'Way, away, away Save me if I become My demons

Everyone again clapped and cheered for him. However, the six were sad at how he described his demons. Asura looked at the crowds and said, "Now this next song will be my final song for tonight. However, this will be a special song for six special individuals. When I arrived in this world, these six individuals have become some of my very close friends. They even support me with dealing other things. They have taken a very special place inside my heart and made me the happiest man in the world. This song is for these special ones, that will tell them how much I love them and want to be with them till they die of old age."

His lovers were surprised that he would sing a special song for them and at the same time will tell them how much he loves them. They had tears of happiness falling down from their eyes. He truly is a kind person who is different from the rest of the males.

Asura got ready and said, "This song is called 'Without You'." He closed his eyes and sang with all of his heart.

Underneath the cold November sky I'll wait for You As the pages of my life roll by I'll wait for You I'm so desperate just to see Your face Meet me in this broken place

Hold me now I need to feel You Show me how to make it new again There's no one I can run to And nothing I could ever do I'm nowhere if I'm here without You

Even if You take it all away I'll wait for You Even when the light begins to fade I'll wait for You I'm so desperate calling out Your name Meet me in this broken place

Hold me now I need to feel You Show me how to make it new again There's no one I can run to And nothing I could ever do I'm nowhere if I'm here

I'm tired of running and wrestling with these angels I lay down my life and I surrender

Hold me now I need to feel You Show me how to make it new again There's no one I can run to And nothing I could ever do

Hold me now I need to feel You Show me how to make it new again There's no one I can run to And nothing I could ever do I'm nowhere if I'm here without You

When he finished the song, he opened his eyes and saw that everyone had tears flowing down from their eyes. He then looked at his lovers and saw they were in worst condition. Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie Pie were crying a river while Applejack had her face hidden with her hat as tears fell from under it. Rainbow Dash covered her face with her arms while she cried as tears fell. Twilight held her head down and covered her face with her hands as she cried. They never thought that there could be a male who held this much love for them.

Asura then smiled softly and said, "Well that was my true feeling for my special mares. And thank you for listening to my songs." With that he left the stage and towards his lovers while the crowd clapped loudly for him.

When Asura reached his friends, he was immediately hugged by his lovers and cried as they nuzzled their muzzles with his face and chest. He hugged them back and rubbed their back to calm them. After crying for a few minutes, Fluttershy asked with tears in her eye, "Do you really *sob* love us that much?"

Asura smiled softly, removed her tears with his fingers and said, "With all my heart."

They all smiled softly and lovingly kissed him. When it was night time, he escorted each of his lovers to their houses. He then took Gilda, Trixie, Swift Tail and Mellow Hoof back to his house and into their rooms while he went to his and got ready to sleep.

Some Place Far Away

In the snowy mountains, a cave that goes deeply below ground was a shadowy figure that move like a smoke, said with malice, "Soon ... I will return and when I do ... there will be nothing that will stop me from taking back my empire. This time I have a little pawn to order around." It looked behind a massive prison made of crystal and saw what it contained. There was something huge that showed multiple mouth that was filled with razor sharp teeth as it growled venomously. Gr rrrrooooowwwwwl l lll!

So what do you guys/gals think please comment and no flames please I burn easy can never tan. 


	12. Chapter 11 Meeting With Royalty

First off I want to say that I could never be as good as the original author but I couldn't let this master piece he made just sit and collect dust so if any writer wishes to help me keep this story alive then I accept it wholeheartedly and say thank you because I have no skill, but keep in mind that I will be molding it a bit differently not too much but just a few things. Also this story was originally on Fimfiction but do to the author being 80 some odd years old he died after a chapter so I will try to keep it alive as long as I can.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the story or what it's connected to no mater how much I wish I did, and without further ado let's begin.

Twilight Sparkle's House

When morning came, sunlight came through the tree house's window and onto the sleeping face of Twilight who woke up from her slumber. She was irritated because she woke up from her dream where she was enjoying some private time with her coltfriend which made her blush furiously. It's has been a few days since Asura liberated the deer kingdom from it's tyrant King. Since Asura is living here in Ponyville, the relationship between Equestria and the deer kingdom have improved greatly as they look up to their savior and future King.

She stretched her limbs and got ready for another morning. When she came down, she saw her adoptive little brother Spike making breakfast. She smiled and said, "Good morning Spike."

Spike looked back with a sad face and said, "Morning Twilight. Take a seat. Breakfast will be ready soon." With that, he returned to making breakfast.

Twilight was taken back by his sadness which she might know something about. She took a seat and waited. When breakfast was ready, they began to eat quietly. She looked at Spike and saw that he was not eating his food, but simply stirred it with his fork. She then asked him, "Spike. Is everything okay?"

Spike shook his head and said, "Everything is fine Twilight."

Twilight frowned and asked, "Come on Spike. I'm your big sister. You can tell me anything you want."

Spike looked at his sister, then at his food. He stayed silent for a while, then sign. He said, "Okay Twilight. Everything is not okay."

Twilight asked, "What's not okay, Spike?"

Spike got angry and said, "Its Asura! He took away Rarity from me and you know that I love her when I first saw her."

Twilight was appalled at what she heard. She said, "Spike! Don't say things like that. Did you forget that he not only saved everyone's life, but yours as well when I didn't have enough magic to save your life."

Spike said, "I am grateful that he has saved all our lives and even mine. But that does not give him the right to take the one I love away from me. She's mine!"

Twilight gasped and said angrily, "Spike! How dare you say that. Don't treat Rarity like she is some kind of property that belongs to you!"

Spike said angrily, "But she is supposed to be mine. I worked hard for her every day and showed her how much I love her."

Twilight said, "Spike. Even if you do all those things, it does not mean that she will love you. She is a grown mare and she can love whoever she wants to."

Spike then shouted, "Then why not me! I was with her for a long time but why can't she love me then! And Asura who came here less than a week ago and she fall for him just like that!"

Twilight was silent for a few moments. She then spoke quietly, "Do you know what happened when me and my friends went to Canterlot when the princesses summoned us?"

Spike said, "What happened? Just your usual solving some problems or having tea with the princesses?"

Twilight sadly said, "No spike. That didn't happen this time, but I wish it was. This time the kings from the other kingdoms forced the princess to hand us the bearer of Elements of Harmony over to them or there would be war. The princess could not do anything and we were taken away as prizes for a tournament where our lives were in the hands of the winner."

Spike was stunned to hear that and said, "Then why didn't you tell someone about this or me. I could have done something."

Twilight quietly said, "What could you have done?"

Spike asked, "What?"

Twilight yelled, "What could you have done if I told you about our situation Spike! You would have entered the tournament and be killed by the fighters there!"

Spike shouted, "You don't know that! I am a dragon! I could have a chance to win the fight and save all of you!"

Twilight angrily said, "Oh really? You think that just because you're a dragon, you can win the tournament when you could not even win against the monsters?"

Spike was taken back by that, but said in his defense, "They took me by surprise! I would have been prepared in the tournament and expect any surprise from the fighters!"

Twilight shook her head and said, "Don't underestimate the fighters Spike. These fighters were well trained that could have won against the monsters. There was also a 50 foot dragon participating in the fight. What would you have done against him?"

Spike was beginning to lose this argument and asked, "Then how did you all get pass this. Who won the tournament and saved you all?"

Twilight smiled and said, "It was Asura. He heard our pleas and came directly to the griffin kingdom and participated in the tournament where he killed all of the fighters. He even defeated that dragon with ease. The griffin king was not happy with that and tried to stop Asura by releasing a dangerous Crystal Scorpion but he just squashed it and dealt with the king."

Spike was now astonished at what he heard. There was truth in what she said about him dying in the tournament if he joined it. Even if he won against the other fighters, he could not win against the giant dragon. Then there was the Crystal Scorpion that posses very lethal poison. He could not have won this tournament at all.

Twilight continues, "Do you understand what I am trying to say Spike? This was out darkest situation with no way out. We would have become property to some fighter that would have his way with us if it was not for Asura. He not only came to our rescue, but saved Equestria from future wars by threatening the other kings that he would destroy their city if they ever did something like that."

Spike was shocked at what she said about saving Equestria from wars. He could have never done anything like that because the other kingdoms are aggressive against Equestria.

Twilight also said, "This was just one of the things he did. Did you know that there was an entire kingdom ruled by a tyrant who enslaved every female, take their rights away and have the males violated them. He found about the kingdom's situation from two does who he rescued from a slave camp. He immediately went to the deer kingdom and killed the king and freed the females from their tormentors."

Spike's head kept getting lower as Twilight told him about Asura's amazing feat. He felt like he was hit by a meteor by what Twilight said next.

Twilight said, "Just imagine if Asura didn't arrive in our world. The monsters would have enslaved us. If by some chance we got out of that situation, then we would have become property to the winner of the tournament. And if the winner would have been from the deer kingdom, then we would not only would have become slaves to the males, we would have been violated as well."

Spike stayed silent as he now begins to understand the gravity of Asura's presence in this world. If he did not arrive here, then every bad thing that Twilight has said would have definitely happened. He could have done nothing to change that situation. He would have seen his friends being forcefully taken away and watch bad things happen to them and he could do nothing to save them. Asura has literally saved them and Equestria from their dark future.

Spike then quietly said, "I understand Twilight. Asura is an important person to have in this world. Even if it means Rarity falling for him."

Twilight face softens and got up from her seat and walked towards Spike. She hugged him and said, "Spike. Please understand that if Rarity really loved you then she would not leave you for Asura. Maybe that is a good thing. You can now find some other ponies to love."

Spike hugged her and cried a bit. After a few minutes of hugging, they ate their breakfast and continued with their day. After a while, they left the library to go to the market to buy some supplies.

Market Place

Asura was spending some time with Applejack and Apple Bloom at the marketplace with them as they sold their apples to the ponies. He then saw their next customer who was Twilight and Spike. He greeted them, "Hello Twilight. Hello Spike. How are you doing this morning?"

Twilight kissed him and said, "We're doing just fine. We came to the market to buy some food and supplies that have been running out. What are you doing here?"

Asura said, "Just spending some time with my lovers and also, I wanted to see this place and how the money system work." He then looks at Spike and said, "Hey Spike. How are you feeling?"

Spike sadly said, "I'm fine Asura" and turned his face away with a frown.

Asura became confused at his sad attitude until Twilight whispered into his ears about what happened this morning. Asura's eyes widen at the revelation and looked at Spike with sympathy. He knows what it feels to have someone who you love to have no interest to you. How will he be able to help Spike with this ... Oh yeah! There is a solution.

Asura smiled to Twilight and said, "Twilight. Would you please spend some time with Applejack while I talk to Spike in private?"

Twilight said, "What kind of talk are you talking about?"

Asura smiled, "Oh. Just guy stuff and all that will lift his mood." With that, he took Spike behind a building where they were out of anyone's sight.

Asura then took a breath and said, "Hey Spike. What's making you sad?"

Spike averted his eyes from him and said, "Nothing. I am just fine. That's all."

Asura frowned and said, "Is this about Rarity loving me?"

Spike went stiff for a few seconds, then his body relaxed a bit and said, "N-No no. This i-is n-not ... she l-loves ... you ... me .."

Asura sigh and said, "Spike. You do know that your relationship would have never worked out with her right?"

Spike looked at him angrily and said, "And what do you know about relationship! I have been spending time with her ever since I came here to Ponyville. I have worked for her, cleaned for her and dug up gems for her. Heck, I even made myself a pin cushion for her!"

Asura said, "Spike. It's because of the age difference between you and her. She is 17 and you are 12. Look at from her point of view."

Spike said, "What's that got to do with love! I love her with all my heart and would do anything for her! Why can't we be together. "

Asura then looked at the sky and said, "There is a saying in my world about the one's you love. If you love somebody, let them go. If they return back to you, then they were always yours. If they don't return, then they were never yours."

Spike listened to his words, but shoved them aside and said, "I don't care! I want to be with Rarity. I don't care how young I am."

Asura then asked, "Okay. Then let me ask you a question. What if you were 18 years old and a 12 year old filly wanted to be your lover. What would you do?"

Spike was taken back with this kind of question. To have a filly as a lover when you are an adult sounds just wrong. He said, "I would ... but ... that ... with ... her ..." but gave up. He then said, "I see your point Asura. With me being young, I could never be with her. My only love ... and I can't be with her." He sat down and started to cry.

Asura quickly sat beside him and hugged him with one arm and said, "Hey hey hey. Don't think like that Spike. So what if you could not be with her. It does not mean that you will be alone for the rest of your life. Heck, I even think this is a good thing for you."

Spike said while crying, "What could be better than not being able to be with my love?"

Asura smile, "Spike. You have been focusing your entire attention on Rarity so much that you have failed to see other ponies around you who may have a crush on you."

Spike asked, "Who could be there to love me, a dragon?"

Asura said, "Oh, let me think. There this yellow filly that likes to kick apple trees. There this cute white filly that likes to hang out with her sister. Then there this orange filly that likes to fly around. Ring any bells?"

Spike was confused at the description of these ponies. He asked, "Who are they? Do I even know them?"

Asura looked at Spike with a deadpan expression and said, "Are you serious? How could you not know them when you spend some time with them? If you don't know then they are Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle."

Spike stopped crying and asked, "How could you know that they want to be with me?"

Asura smiled, "When we were all at the picnic, I saw the fillies looking at you with dreamy expressions. Then at my welcome party, while you were talking with some colts, the fillies were looking at you from a distance a half lid eyes."

Spike said, "Are they really interested in me?"

Asura patted his back and said, "Believe me Spike. You got not one, not two, but three cute fillies wanting to be with you. So be happy that you're not alone in this world."

Spike became happy when he heard that. He won't have to worry about being alone. He then felt something rising from his stomach. He held his stomach with his hands while his mouth puffed out.

When Asura saw him like this, he became worried and asked, "Hey Spike. You okay? It looks like you're going to puke or something." He started to rub his back to calm him down.

Spike couldn't hold it anymore and burped out a letter from his mouth. Asura looked at the letter with a raised eyebrow and said, "You can spit out papers from your mouth? That's cool. Now you won't have to buy any paper in your entire life."

Spike shook his head and said, "It's not that. The princesses sent their letters to Twilight through me."

Asura then said, "So you can communicate with others from a long distance? OK, now that is cool."

Spike blushed and said, "No, that's not cool at all. Your powers are the cool ones." They both laugh at that. Spike then looked at the letter and gasped, "I need to give this letter to Twilight."  
With that, they went back to Twilight and gave her the letter. She opened the letter and read.

My dear faithful student.

Firstly, I want to say how happy I am that all of you are safe. Secondly, I am very grateful for this new being that not only saved you all but may have stopped any future war with Equestria. I have been hearing many good things about this new being in Ponyville. I want you and the rest of the girls to bring him to Canterlot so we can finally meet face to face. Also, do not panic Twilight. This is simply a greeting and nothing more.

Yours sincerely

Princess Celestia.

After reading the letter, Twilight starts to panic about making preparation and other plans that her mane started to become frazzle. Asura again hugged her and said, "Twilight. It's just a visit. There is no need to plan for something like this. Why don't you just wait here and calm yourself down. I will go and gather the other girls and bring them here okay."

Twilight calmed down and nodded. Asura was about to go, but stopped when he got a little idea. He grinned and shouted, "Pinkie Pie! I have a favor to ask of you!" and just like that, Pinkie came out of a bush and in front of him.

Pinkie hugged him and said cheerfully, "Hi Asura. What can I do for you?"

Asura hugged her and said, "We are going to Canterlot and I need you to bring Rainbow Dash here. Can you do that?"

Pinkie smiled hugely, "Of course! You can count on me. But what about Fluttershy and Rarity?"

Asura smiled, "I am going to bring them here myself." With that, he used "Soru" to dash towards Fluttershy's cottage first.

When he arrived there, he saw that she had finished feeding her animal friends. He called out to her, "Fluttershy."

She turned towards him and gasped. Then she flew towards him and hugged him as he hugged her in return. She said, "Hello Asura. What are you doing here ... if you don't mind me asking?"

Asura smiled, "I wanted to bring you to Twilight because you, your friends and myself have been invited to Canterlot to visit the princesses."

Fluttershy nodded, "That's nice. I will come with you, but how are we going to get there in time?"

Asura smiled, "Don't worry about that. I got it covered." He wrapped his arms around her and then hold her up in bridal style which made her let out a cute "eep". Hh h h hggggggnnnnnnnn! Yup. He is definitely going to die one day from her overloaded cuteness. And he is okay with that.

Fluttershy became beat red and wrapped her arms around his neck with her face in his chest. Asura then use "Soru" and dashed towards Rarity's house.

While on the way, Fluttershy felt safe while being held in his strong arms. She hears his heart beats and the warmth of his chest, which made her calm. After a minute, they arrived at Rarity's house.

Asura gently put Fluttershy down on her hooves and knocked at the house's door. Rarity asked, "Who is it?"

Asura answered, "It's me Asura."

Rarity came out the door and hugged him. She then meets with Fluttershy and asked, "So what are you doing here darling?"

Asura said, "I am here to bring you to Twilight. You and your friends have been invited to Canterlot so that the princesses could meet me."

Rarity gasped with happiness, "We are going to Canterlot? Then I need to get ready and wear some fantastic clothes."

She was about to go back inside when Asura stopped her, "Rarity. You don't need to wear some fantastic clothes or put on makeup to make yourself pretty. You are already beautiful in my eyes. And wearing those make up will simply cover your natural beauty."

When Rarity heard him say that, she had tears in her eyes and asked, "Do ... do you really mean that? Am I really beautiful without my makeup?"

Asura smiled and hugged her softly, "Yes you are. Each and every one of you girls have a natural beauty of their own. So If someone ever said something bad about your look, don't listen to them. Always remember that I will be there to support and love you. OK?"

Rarity was taken back by what he said. She had always tried to make herself beautiful by going to the spa and wearing expensive makeup in order to woo some stallion. But here is Asura, who has looked past her mask and saw her inner beauty. Other stallions always go for the pretty ones, but Asura doesn't care how pretty she look or not. He just loves her. Never before any male has said such kind words to her.

Rarity hugged him and nuzzled her muzzle into his chest and cried softly. Fluttershy also hugged her to calm her down. After a few minutes, she calmed down. She then said, "Thank you Asura for saying such kind words to me. You really are such a kind and gentle stallion."

Asura smiled, "For you girls, I'll do anything. Let's get you two to Twilight." He then hugged both of them who hugged him back. He then used "Soru" and dashed towards the market place.

On the way, Rarity face was buried on the side of his chest. She also hears his heart beat and felt his warmth from his chest. She smiled and felt safe with him. His strong arm around her would protect her from anything.

After a minute, they arrived at Applejack's apple stand. He gently put Rarity and Fluttershy down on their hooves. He then looked around and saw Pinkie Pie with Rainbow Dash who was sleeping on the bed made of cloud. He asked Pinkie, "Pinkie. Why is she on a cloud bed?"

Pinkie said cheerfully, "Well, when I went to find Rainbow Dash in her house, I found her sleeping on her bed. You said to bring her here, but I didn't want to wake her up. So I got a great idea and brought her along with her bed without waking her up!"

Everyone looked at her and just shook their heads. Asura chuckled at her idea and patted her head and said, "Never change Pinkie. Promise me that, will you, that no matter what happens, you will never change that childlike attitude of yours."

Pinkie smiled widely, "I Pinkie promise you. Close your eyes, hope to fly and stick a cupcake in your eye" she said while doing a series of hand movements.

Asura again chuckled at that. Twilight then said, "Okay, everyone is here. We now go towards the train that will take us to Canterlot within a few hours. And someone please wake Rainbow Dash from her sleep."

Asura said while smiling, "I don't know Twilight. She looks really cute when she snores like that." This made the others laugh. He started to scratch Rainbow's ears which made her grab his hand and nuzzle her muzzle into his hand in her sleep. Now the others were laughing when they saw her cute display.

Applejack said with a grin, "Will you look at that. The great Rainbow Dash is doing something cute in her sleep. Ha ha ha ha"

Pinkie spoke, "Hey! I know how to wake her up." With that, she jumped high into the air and onto the cloud bed which launched Rainbow into the air who let out an adorable "eep" and fell down where Asura caught her in a bridal style.

When Rainbow Dash looked around and found herself in the strong arms of Asura, she blushed hard, but then used the situation to her advantage. She then hugged him and gave him a morning kissed. She then said with half lid eyes, "Hey big guy. How you got into my house? Want to have a taste of the great Rainbow Dash?"

Asura smiled, "Actually, it was Pinkie Pie who brought you to the market place with your whole bed without waking you. She then jumped onto your bed which launched you into my arms and here we are. And I got to say that you are so cute when you snore. Heh, you even grabbed my hand when I started to scratch your ear."

Rainbow was now beet red when she heard that. She got even redder when the others laughed. She then flew from his arms and said, "I am not cute! I am awesome" with a cute pout.

This made everyone laugh. Twilight then said, "Come on everyone. We need to get to Canterlot fast. The princesses are expecting us." the others agreed and started to walk towards the train station only to be stopped by Asura.

He said, "Girls. Taking the train will take a lot of time to reach Canterlot. Why don't I just send us all there. It will be much faster than the train."

Rainbow Dash said, "Oh yeah. Like you did with us after you saved us at the tournament. What exactly was that? We reached your house all the way from the griffin kingdom within a few minutes. Even I could not fly that fast."

Asura smiled, "I simply used my voice to cover all of you girls with sound and send you to my house at the speed of sound."

The girls and Spike's jaws were on the ground when they heard that, especially Rainbow. She needed to dive from the sky in order to reach the speed of sound, but Asura can simply achieve that speed by covering himself with sound. She then asked, "How can you do that? You can't just use sound like that. I need to fly high into the sky and then dive to reach that level of speed."

Asura said, "It's one of my abilities the Gourmet Demons gave me. I can control all kinds of sound. I can hear a needle dropping from tens of kilometers away. I can send out attacks using sound from afar or even defend myself with it."

Spike said with awe, "Wow. You can manipulate sound to your liking just like that. That is so cool."

Asura smiled, "It may be a very useful ability, but it consumes a ton of energy whenever I use it. So I had to learn other skills if I ever run out of energy. But thankfully I possess a large amount of energy that hopefully never runs out during any fight."

Everyone was amazed at what they heard. His powers were unique and it also cost him a lot of energy to use. They wonder what kind of other powers he may possess.

Asura then said, "Well, shall we get going?" The girls came out of their shock and nodded. He looked at spike and said, "Spike. Why don't you help Apple Bloom with selling apples and spend some time with her." He also winked at him which made him blushed.

Spike nodded and said, "Sure I'll help her. Have a fun trip to Canterlot." With that, he went behind the apple stall and started talking with Apple Bloom who had a little blush on her cheek.

Asura smiled at this. He then turned to the girls and said "Sound Orb" which covered them all with sound and send them off to Canterlot at the speed of sound. Asura then jumped into the air and shouted "Jet Voice" and flew to Canterlot at the speed of sound.

Canterlot Entrance

When they all arrived at Canterlot within a few minutes, Asura saw the city from above and was impressed by its unique design. They all landed in front of the city's gate. The girls were coming out of their shock at the speed they all traveled to hear. When they got their bearings, Twilight said, "Well Asura. I would like to welcome you to Canterlot ."

When they entered the gate, he was admiring the city. He looked around and saw many different buildings and saw the inhabitants, which made him scoff at them. These ponies were wearing some high class clothes which their noses in the air. They gave off an air like they were better than everyone else. His anger already started to raise, but kept his outer demeanor cool. He did not want to get angry when the girls were having a field trip.

They walked through the city and towards the castle while the girls told them about the city. As they were talking, he saw that many of the onlookers looked at him with disgust, like he didn't belong here. He used his "Superhuman Hearing" to hear what they were talking about him which only made him angrier.

"What is that horrible thing doing in our fine city?"

"Who let this thing along with those commoners in our beloved city?"

"The guards should just throw it in the dungeon?"

"Those commoners are now trying to bring their pets here?"

"Don't let that thing near me honey."

"I won't let that thing near you my jewel. I will show it what nobles like us can do to disgusting things like it."

Asura was pissed at that comment, but was more angry at what they were saying about his lovers. He wanted to smash that noble prick into the ground repeatedly, but he didn't want to ruin the girls' time. So how will he get rid of all this anger building inside of him? A grin made its way to his face. He extended the index finger of his right hand and used his "Poison" to first create paralysis poison and then solidified it into a needle that came out of his finger. He also put a lightning spell on the needle for some extra fun.

After finishing his creation, he swiftly swung his finger in the direction of the noble which made the needle flew out of his finger and towards the noble. The needle buried itself into the noble's leg and immediately started to spread. The noble first became paralyzed and then the lightning shocked him, which made him fell onto the ground on his back and started to spasmed violently and foaming from his mouth. This made the noble's mare shrieked and tried to help him, but could not find what was happening to him. The lightning didn't harm her as the spell was only meant for that prick.

Asura was satisfied with that and had a huge grin on his face. His lovers turned his attention to the screaming noble mare and saw the stallion on the ground twitching and foaming. They then looked at Asura with a questionable look. He said, "He was talking bad about you girls. So I gave him a little punishment for bad mouthing you all."

The girls smiled and hugged him for protecting them even if someone says bad things about them. They continue to walk towards the castle and Asura punished many of the rich snobs on the way for saying bad things about the girls. After walking for some time, they finally reached the castle's gate.

The girls went through the gate but when Asura walked, he was blocked by two guards. One guard said, "Halt creature! What business you have here?"

Asura answered, "The princesses have invited me to meet them."

The other guard said, "Likely story. Where is your invitation, then?"

Asura raised his right eyebrow and said, "Are you blind? Didn't you see the girls I came with?"

The first guard said, "They are the Elements of Harmony. They can come and go whenever they want. And why would they be with something like you?"

Asura was now getting angry at what he was implying. He said, "Why don't you ask your princesses yourself about who I am?"

The second guard scoffed at him, "Why would our beloved princesses waste their precious time seeing some freak like you?"

Asura's veins started to bulge on his face. This guard must be from a noble family who feel all high and mighty. If that is the case, then he will treat them the same. Under his boots. He said with a warning, "Watch what you say. Don't get cocky with me."

The first guard said with a smirk, "Or what? What you gonna do? We are the royal guards and we can-gaak?" The guard did get to finish his sentence as Asura grabbed him from his throat and slammed *Crash* him into the wall and buried him in it.

Asura then slowly looked at the other guard who quickly drew his sword, pointed at him and said, "Halt creature! You are under arrest for assaulting a royal guard!"

Asura let go of the unconscious guard and walked closer to the guard. As he drew closer, the guard started to tremble when he slowly looked up at Asura's face as he walked closer to him. Asura stopped right in front of him and glared down at the guard who was trembling with fear. Asura said demonically, "You dare look down on me for being a different specie."

The guard was screaming inside his head. What made him think that he could talk down to this being. Why didn't he just let him through. He was just messing around and now something has come to punish him for his wrong doing. He felt so tiny against this behemoth and just wanted to run away for his life. His sight began to become darker and soon he lost his consciousness due to immense fear coursing through his body.

Asura looked down at the unconscious guard with pity and disgust. He then walked through the gate and joined the girls. Rainbow asked, "What took you so long?"

Asura said, "The guards were being jerks to me and saying things like the princesses won't waste her time to meet a freak like me."

The girls gasped at that and were angry at the guards. Applejack cracked her knuckles and said, "Just wait till I get my hands on those no good varmints."

Rainbow Dash flew beside her and said, "Count me in Applejack. No one messes with our coltfriend."

Asura smiled that they deeply cared about him. He said, "Don't worry about them girls. I have already dealt with them. I'm pretty sure that they will change their attitudes from now on."

Applejack asked, "What did you do to them?"

Asura smirked, "Oh, nothing too much. Just buried one guard into the wall and knocking out the other with immense fear."

Rainbow Dash grinned and hugged him, "That was awesome what you did to them. Ain't no one messes with our coltfriend and gets away with it."

Asura smiled at her, but then frowned. Twilight looked at his face and asked, "Is everything okay Asura?"

He said, "I am just disgusted with these guards attitudes Twilight."

Rarity asked, "What do you mean darling? They are the royal guards that protect the princesses."

Asura sigh, "It's the way they think Rarity. They believe that just because they have a high position like being the guard of the princesses, they can do whatever they want. Just like the griffin king. If I was a prince from a far away kingdom and came here to extend a friendly hand and then those guards did the same thing they did to me. Then where I come from, there would have been a full scale war with this country."

The girls were shocked to hear that. Indeed, what the guards have done was unacceptable. They could have started a war if he was a prince from another country. Maybe Twilight will have a talk about the guard's attitude with her brother later.

They continued their walk towards the throne room which was taking them some time. It's just that the castle was so big that they got lost. So Asura used "Echolocation" and mapped out the castle's entire interior. He then escorted the girls to the throne room.

When they arrived, there were two guards beside the huge double door. They stopped him and said, "Halt. No weapons are allowed in the throne room. So remove any weapons you have on you before you meet the princesses. Especially that huge metal cross."

The girls looked at Asura as they worried that he would not let the guards touch his possessions. They were surprised when they saw him smiling.

Asura said, "Yes. I have two weapons that are on me, but I don't think you would be able to lift them."

The guards and the girls became confused at what he said. The guards narrowed their gaze and asked, "What do you mean that we won't be able to lift them? Do you think we are weak?"

Asura nodded, "Exactly what I mean. You won't be able to lift them as they are extremely heavy."

The guard scoffed and said, "Stop lying to us. You look like you're fine with them."

Asura smiled, "That's because I am strong enough to hold them. But if you want proof, then here you go." He held "Haven" in his right hand and dropped it on the floor.

When the pistol met the floor, there was a loud *Crash* echoing throughout the hall. What everyone saw made them gasp with shock. The pistol has made a 10 foot wide crater in the floor. They stared at the creature with wide eyes and jaws on the floor.

Asura bends down and grabbed the pistol in his right hand and put it back to his waist. He then said, "Do you understand now? These little things are called guns that weighs 20 tons each and the big metal cross on my back is called "Punisher" that weighs 100 tons. I have made my weapons, heavy because I don't want them in the wrong hands. Especially in the hands of a tyrant."

The girls understood what he was saying. They saw first hand what the guns did to the monsters that attacked Ponyville. If the guns can kill a monster with a single shot, they didn't want to imagine what the big metal cross would do.

The guards let him through as they found out that they could not take his weapons away from him who has enough strength to wield them with ease. Asura let the girls entered first who thanked him for that. After the girls were through, he followed them inside the throne room.

He was amazed to see such an amazing architecture of the room. Windows and banners that depict the sun and the moon. Guards were stationed at the side of the room and two guards beside the throne. He then saw the princesses sitting on the throne, who smile at him, to which he smiled in return. They still look beautiful.

The girls walked in front of the princesses and bowed to them. However, Asura didn't do that. He just stood there looking at the princesses with a smile. The guards look at him with anger for not bowing to the princesses. One guard came from behind him and said with authority, "Bow to the princesses."

Asura said while still smiling, "That I cannot do. For they are not my princesses." The princesses looked at him with interest while the girls looked at him with stun expression.

The guard behind him got angry, "You will bow to the princesses freak!" and hit his leg with the butt of the spear ... only to get dented by his muscles.

The guards look at the dented spear with disbelief while the princesses and the girls were shocked to see a guard harming someone in the princesses name.

Asura's smiled disappeared and said, "You should really look at who you're messing with." He then swung his left leg backwards and towards the guard, hitting him in the gut that launched him into the wall *Crash* and buried him in it.

Everyone looked at the wall where the guard was buried. The guards were shocked to see one of their guards launched into the wall with a simple kick. They then came out of their shock and surrounded him while pointing their spears at him. Asura quickly spun around in a circle with his right arm extending and using his wires to cut *Shiiiing* the spears. As soon as he stops, the blades of the spears separated from the rest of the spear and fell to the ground *Clink* *Clink* *Clank*.

The guards were shocked to see their spears being dismantled while the princesses looked at him with a calm demeanor but inside they were impressed how he took her guard down with non-lethal method.

The guards were about to attack him with their fist when the princesses said, "Stop attacking him when he simply defended himself."

The guards stopped as they look at him with anger. One guard spoke, "Why should we when this thing is not bowing to you!"

The princesses were about to say something, but stopped when they heard laughing. They looked around and saw that Asura was the one who was laughing. One of the guards yelled, "What's so funny freak!"

Asura said while smiling, "I think I know why your kingdom have several enemies who despise your kind. With arrogant pricks like these guards looking down and treating other species with hostility, it's no wonder the other kingdoms targets your kingdom."

This shocked everyone at what he said. The princesses were also surprised to learn about their guards' treatment towards other species. It's all make sense now. Whenever some other specie came to meet them, they were always in a bad mood because they were harassed by the guards. They were then taken back by what he said next.

Asura said, "You guards represent the princesses who are kind and benevolent. However, by harassing other species, you show them that your princesses are nothing but cruel and a tyrant ruler. You all smear dirt in the princesses good name." This made the princesses smiled at his words, but also looked at her guards with distaste at what they did behind her back. Even the girls smiled as he praise the princesses.

Asura then became angry and shouted, "Shame on all of you! How dare you disgrace your own princesses name, you bastards! I don't know how long this has been going on but I can safely say that because of your attitudes towards other species, you have made many enemies with species who could potentially be your allies if you had just put aside your pathetic pride and treated them like a friend rather than an enemy! Don't look down on others because they look different than you! You spoiled brats!"

The guards were taken back by what he said. Even the princesses and the girls. Maybe if she had focused her attention on her guards, then she would have noticed their attitudes towards other species. She would indeed have made some allies with their neighboring kingdoms. She really needs to change things about her guards and the one who train them as well.

How dare these pathetic guards dirty the princesses name. Who the hell they think they are! Asura then said in a demonic voice, "If I were in your position and have done these despicable things, then I would have taken my own sword and cut open my stomach and die with dignity. That way, all the filth and disgrace you all have brought to the princesses name would then be cleansed away."

Everyone gasped when they heard about the killing part. The guards were trembling with fear and appalled at what he told them. The princesses would have suspended her guards from their position, but to remove the disgrace they have brought to their names by having them kill themselves was unheard of.

Silence took hold of the air as no one moved from their positions when Asura finished speaking. After a while, the princesses looked at her guards and asked, "Is what he's saying is true? Have some of you treated different species with hostility? Answer me."

The guards started to fidget uncomfortably and tried to deny what he said, "N-No princess. H-he is l-lying. W-We w-would never something l-like that. We treat e-everyone like an e-equal."

The princesses narrowed their eyes. Clearly the guard was lying. Asura scoff and said, "Oh yeah. Equal my foot! Just like those two bastards in front of the castle's gate."

The princesses turned their attention to Asura and asked him, "What did they so to you?"

Asura said, "Oh, nothing much. Just said things like I was not welcomed here and that you won't waste your time to see a freak like me."

The princesses gasped when they heard the things he just said. This was beyond harassment. To treat someone who looks different, like dirt was going to far. They then glared at the guards who flinched under their gaze.

The sun princess stood and said, "I want all of the guards to gather at the barracks along with yourselves. I'll deal with you all later. Now leave."

The guards looked at each other. One guard spoke, "But you will be alone here with that freak."

This made the princesses angry that the moon princess shouted, "Do you think we are weak!? Leave this room now!"

The guard ran out of the room with fear that they may have pissed off the princesses. They were also afraid that the princesses now know what they have done behind their backs and what they are going to do about it.

After the guards let, the princesses took a breath to calm themselves. They then sat down on their throne and looked at Asura. The sun princess said, "I am so sorry about my guard's behavior. If only I noticed this sooner, then I would have done something about it. Please forgive us."

Asura just smiled, "You have nothing to apologize for princess. If I didn't tell you then someone else would have. Better late than never right."

The princesses and the girls smiled at his kind words. He did not hate the princesses for what the guards did. Only the ones who made the guards.

The sun princesses cleared her throat and introduced herself, "I am Celestia, princess of the day and co-ruler of Equestria."

The moon princess said, "And I am Luna, princess of the night and co-ruler of Equestria."

Princess Celestia then asked, "May we know who you are?"

Asura smiled and said, "I am Asura. I am a monster hunter from another world."

The princesses were shocked to hear that he was from another world. They may have theories about other worlds, but they could not prove them until now that is. Also, they could not travel to another dimension as they don't know how to.

The princesses came out of their shock and asked, "Is it true? Did you really come from another world?"

Asura nodded, "Yes, I did. I left my world and came here by chance."

Princess Celestia asked, "But why would you leave your own world? What about your home? your family?" This made the girls sad at what he told them about his home world.

Asura's face became sad, "I left my world because my happiness was taken away from me. I had nothing but hate and anger in my life. I left my world to find myself a new home. A new family that I could love with all my heart." He then looked at the girls and gave a gentle smile, "And I am glad that I made the right choice." This made the girls happy when he said that which made them smiled at him.

The princesses looked at him and the girls and understood that they had fallen for him. This made the princesses smile. They were first sad that he lost his happiness, but smiled when he found a home. A family he will love and protect them no matter what. An admirable quality for a benevolent king.

Princess Luna asked, "Asura. Can you tell me why you didn't bow to us? Do you have something against us?" Celestia and the other girls were stunned at her question and were about to say something but Asura beat them to it.

He simply smiled and said, "I have nothing against you princess. It's just that I am a human and we were brought up to not bow to anyone or let others bow to us. Unless they are our enemies. Heck, we don't even bow to our own rulers."

This greatly shocked the princesses and the girls. To find a species that do not bow to others or allow others to bow to them was unheard of. Almost every specie would bow to their rulers, but here is Asura who does not bow to others, but also deny others to bow to him as well.

This made them smile to find a specie who the princesses can talk to normally. Celestia then said, "I am glad to hear that you have finally found what you were looking for."

All of a sudden, they heard "Gr rrrrooooowwwwwwwl lll" echoing around the room like a beast was roaring. They looked around a saw that it was Pinkie Pie's stomach that was growling. Rainbow Dash and Applejack laughed at her while Rarity looked a little disgusted, Fluttershy was hiding behind her mane with a blush and Twilight was sputtering at her stomach.

Rainbow Dash said, "Oh Pinkie! Your stomach seem to growl bigger every time I hear it! He he he"

Pinkie patted her stomach and said cheerfully, "I know right. We came here so fast that I didn't even get to eat my second breakfast."

Applejack asked, "What second breakfast?"

Pinkie said, "You know. The one where you eat cakes and cookies after eating your first breakfast."

Twilight said, "Pinkie. There is suppose to be only one breakfast. The food you eat after breakfast are snacks."

Pinkie then said, "Well to me they are my second breakfast." Her stomach growled again. She said with a cute pout, "I need to get something in my tummy or I will become slower."

The princesses smiled at their behaviors which was refreshing to them. Celestia then said, "Why don't we all go to the dining hall and have something to eat."

Pinkie immediately raised her hand and said, "I want to eat some sweet juicy food!"

The princesses nodded and took them to the dining hall where a huge table was present at the center of the room with several chairs surrounding it. Everyone took their seats. Fluttershy and Rarity sat beside him and the rest of the girls sat near their friends. The princesses sat on the other side of the table, in front of Asura.

A female pony then came in wearing some waiter's clothes. She came to each of them and wrote their orders on a notepad. Well, as for Pinkie pie, she ordered too much that the waiter had to write everything on five pages. This made the others laugh along with Asura. He ordered what Fluttershy ordered, a flower sandwich with hay on the side. He wants to test out his stomach so he ordered this.

When everyone ordered their food, the waiter went out of the room to get their food. In the mean time the princesses were asking him about his world which Twilight explained. The princesses felt sad about the human's dark time, but were amazed with what they achieved through it. They also asked Asura if they could have the Gourmet Cells but what Twilight told them about that only horrified them.

Asura kind of felt bad for not giving them strength or powers, but there may be some other thing he could have given them. He got a brilliant idea of what he can give them.

Asura said, "Princess. I may no be able to give you the Gourmet Cell, but in its place, I can give you something else."

The princesses and the girls became intrigued. Rainbow asked, "What are you gonna give them?"

He said, "I have seen your guard's armor and weapons that are made from gold, which is a very poor choice of metal."

The princesses agreed with him, "Yes. We have used this metal because it was plentiful. We have not found any other durable material to make armors and weapons out of. Can you help us with that?"

Asura smirked and snapped his fingers. He created a hologram in the middle of the table. The hologram was that of a turtle with fangs. He said, "A large sea predator that can devour fishing ships with a single bite. The Crush Turtle. Capture level 60."

Everyone was taken back by what they saw. A large sea monster that can cause great amount of destruction. Equestria's monsters failed in comparison against this behemoth. They know that he hunted monsters, but to hunt beast of this caliber was mind blowing for them. They were trembling with just the image of the beast.

Asura said, "The huge shell on its back possess one of the highest durability and strength in my natural world. There are very few things that have the capability of piercing this near-im pen e tra ble shell. I give to you a piece of its shell." He created a part of the shell with his reality warping and gave it to the princesses who look at it with wide eyes and jaws hanging.

He continued, "You can duplicate the shell with your magic and then give them to your blacksmith and craft powerful armors for your guards. This armor can resist all manner of punishment. Just make sure who you give the armor to. Don't want it to fall into the hand of a traitor or a tyrant."

The princesses nodded and took the shell. Celestia said, "Thank you for this wonder gift Asura. With this we can defend ourselves to some extent."

The girls smiled at his gift. He cannot give them the Gourmet Cells but he can give something of equal value. Well almost.

Asura said, "I am not done with your gifts yet princess. That was only the armor. Now I will give you a weapon." This surprised everyone that he will give them two unique gifts.

He snapped his fingers and the hologram of the Crush Turtle disappeared. A new hologram took its place which showed two creatures in it.

Asura said, "One of the giant predators of the ocean. This one lives thousands of miles beneath the ocean and search for big prey to fill its belly with. When it spots a suitable prey, it strikes like lightning and never lets its prey go until it has been completely devoured. The Leo Dragon. Capture level 68."

Everyone gasped at what they saw. The image showed the Crush Turtle was being attacked by an even bigger creature. They saw how it easily tears through the Crush Turtle's strong shell with its teeth. Dear Faust. How big can these monsters get and did he say that it's only one of these gigantic beasts and only in the ocean! What other monstrosities must there be beside these two. Just the sight of this behemoth has been enough to send shivers down their spines.

Asura said, "Its teeth made of highly durable material and the strength to pierce through the Crush Turtle's sturdy shell. I give you a masterpiece sword made from the teeth of the deep ocean hunter, Leo Dragon. I call it the Leo Blade."

Everyone stared at the magnificent piece of art in awe. A sword that looks like it was made for a ruler. It's beauty alone was enough for them to faint but then they remembered that it was actually a weapon made for the royal guards.

Asura gave the blade to the princesses who kept staring at it with wide eyes and their jaws on the ground. Even the girls could not take their eyes away from that piece of art.

Asura said, "You can duplicate this sword and give them to the ones who are worthy to wield it. Do not let it fall into the wrong hands." He also cast a location spell stealthy on the gifts just for security reason.

The princesses smiled and accepted his gifts. Celestia said, "Thank you so much Asura. With these two gifts, we can finally protect Equestria and push the monsters back." Everyone thanked him while the girls hugged and kissed him for his generosity.

The waiter then entered the room with their food and put their order in front of everyone and left. They started to eat their food. Asura ate his flower sandwich and found that he could eat it with no problem at all.

Asura saw that something was bugging Twilight and asked, "Twilight. Are you okay?"

Twilight said, "Oh, I am fine Asura. It's just that there is something that I wanted to asked you about the monsters you have shown us."

Asura nodded, "Twilight. You can ask me anything you want and I will tell you about it the best I could. So don't hold back."

Twilight smiled and said, "When you said the name of the monsters, you also said something about capture level. What was that about?" Everyone was interested about that as well and turned their attention to Asura.

Asura nodded, "For me to answer that, I will have to explain this from the beginning. As you know that there are almost infinite types living organisms in my world. These organisms are actually ingredients we eat. Every day some new kind of ingredient sprouts somewhere on my planet. So in order to find these new ingredients, evolve humans go around the world in order to find these new ingredients."

Twilight interrupted, "But didn't you say that the evolved humans were monster hunters."

Asura nodded, "Yes. But they also go by another name called Gourmet hunters. As the name implies, they explore the lands and find any new type of ingredients. When they do find a new type of ingredient, they bring it back to the International Gourmet Organization or IGO. This is the global organization that is responsible for maintaining order in the Gourmet Age and also defending civilians from dangerous monsters. The origination will then study the new ingredient and see what type it is or is it even edible or not. Also, the ones who brought in new ingredients are paid handsomely by the origination."

Everyone was intrigued by this origination that determines whether or not new ingredients are safe for them to consume or not. And that they also reward the ones who work hard to find new ingredients. Twilight was having a field trip with this new information that she just keeps writing it on the papers.

Asura continues, "The organization is also the one who determines the Capture level of the ingredients. For example, if there is an ingredient that a normal human can get their hands on without any injuries, then those types of ingredients are given the Capture level 0. If a human cannot get an ingredient that cause harm or even death then a Gourmet hunter is sent to capture the ingredient. These types of ingredients that are above the normal humans, are given the Capture level 1 or 2. Level 1 means that the ingredient will require one Gourmet hunter to capture it and Level 2 means that two Gourmet hunters are required to capture the ingredient. Also you must know that the greater the Capture level is, the harder it is to capture them. However, the higher a Capture level is, the more tastier the ingredient is and becomes more expensive if you want to sell it in the market."

Everyone was fascinated by what he told them. His world is indeed blessed with all kinds of food, but at the same time, there are dangerous monsters roaming his world that is capable of destroying Equestria. This thought scared them, but were thankful that Asura was here. If one such monster ever came to this world, then he will be the one to take it down and save Equestria.

Applejack asked, "Wait a minute. You said that the Capture level of the Crush Turtle was about 60. Does that mean it takes 60 Gourmet hunters to take down that behemoth!?"

Asura nodded which shocked everyone. Celestia said, "If that is true, then I can certainly say that even 1000 of my guards won't be able to take down that beast."

Asura said, "Maybe with my gifts and a little bit of training, they might be able to." This made the princesses smile.

Rainbow Dash then asked a question that gained the attention of everyone else. She asked, "Asura. The highest Capture level you have said is 68. Can you tell me how high the Capture level can go?" Everyone was waiting for his answer, but what he said blow away their minds.

Asura said, "The Capture level can go from level 1 to maximum level 9999."

This made everyone's jaws hit the ground with their eyes bulging out of their eye sockets. If the Leo Dragon was a powerful gigantic predator at a level 68 then what can those monsters are capable of doing who are at the level 1000 or above. However, what he said next shocked them to their cores.

Asura said, "Also, I forgot to mention that since there are plentiful ingredients in my world, other monsters feed on them and become stronger day by day. There are exactly 8 powerful monsters in my world that we have given the name Eight Kings. These are 8 different 'King' species of animals and they each are regarded as the most powerful beings in my world. They each have their own territory which they rule and other monsters stay away from them."

They could not believe what they were hearing. To have some kind of powerful monsters ruling some part of his world baffled them. They can't even properly fight against the monsters of Equestria. What will they do against monsters such as these?

Fluttershy fearfully asked, "What are they ... if you don't mind?"

Asura nodded and snapped his finger and made a hologram about the Eight Kings and what they saw scared the daylights out of them.

He said, "I'll start with the weakest to the strongest. Monkey King Bambina. Capture level 6000."

"Bird King Emperor Crow. Capture level 6000."

"Horse King Heracles. Capture level 6200."

"Snake King Mother Snake. Capture level 6310."

"Deer King Sky Deer. Capture level 6450."

"Wolf King Guinness Battle Wolf. Capture level 6550."

"Dragon King Derous. Capture level 6590."

"Whale King Moon. Capture level 6600."

Silence reigns in the air. Everyone was so shocked and scared that they even stopped breathing for a while. They continued to hear things that have literally blown away their minds. They cannot think of anything to do. Their bodies were trembling with unbridled fear. They tried to stop their bodies from shivering, but they just couldn't do it. Why were they fearing so much when they just saw images of the Eight Kings. The truth is that even their images carried their intimidation.

Asura looked around the room and saw that the princesses and the girls were trembling with fear. They were trying to calm themselves down, but were failing at it. Maybe he should have avoided that information. He then saw Fluttershy whose fur became white with fear. He immediately stands from his seat and went over to her and hugged her. Her trembling stopped in a few seconds when she realized that she was being hugged by Asura. She hugged him and buried her face in his chest and started to cry a little. This broke Asura's heart. He did not want to see her like this. He then looks at the other and saw they were in no better shape as well.

To ease their fears, he said, "You don't have to worry about the Eight Kings. If I use my full strength, then I can fight one on one with them and win." That's true. With his full powers he may have a chance against them. Also, his powers increase during strong battles, so in the future, his powers will grow to such limit, where he be able to fight the Eight Kings at the same time.

This greatly eased their fears by a lot. Him fighting with those Eight Kings was something they would have never thought but him winning as well was something else. They took some breather to calm themselves. After a while they calmed down while they were processing the information Asura have gave them, which they could never forget as long as they live.

Twilight then asked, "Wait Asura. What did you mean by your full strength? How strong are you?"

Asura while still hugging Fluttershy said, "At the moment, I can only access 10% of my full strength. I have suppressed the rest of my powers. I used 20% of my strength during the tournament."

Now everyone was even more shocked. To be this strong, even in his weakened state amazed them. Just what is he capable of if he decided to use the rest of his strength. They were really grateful for having him here.

After their fears were put to rest, everyone finished eating their food and talked for a while. Celestia asked, "So Asura. How are you feeling being here in Equestria? Do you like it here?"

Asura nodded and smile, "Yes I like it here. I have six beautiful girls who love and I love them with all my heart. I feel-"

"Aunty Celestia! Aunty Luna! I want you to punish this commoner for spilling my tea on my expensive clothes!" came the voice of a snobbish person.

Asuras smile turned to a scowl and said, "like I want to bury this prick 50 feet below the ground!"

Everyone turned their attention to the obnoxious voice and gasped. He turned around to see what made them gasped but what he saw really Pissed. Him. Off.

So what do you guys/gals think please comment and no flames please I burn easy can never tan. 


	13. Chapter 12 Disciplining The Guards

_**First off I want to say that I could never be as good as the original author but I couldn't let this master piece he made just sit and collect dust so if any writer wishes to help me keep this story alive then I accept it wholeheartedly and say thank you because I have no skill, but keep in mind that I will be molding it a bit differently not too much but just a few things. Also this story was originally on Fimfiction but do to the author being 80 some odd years old he died after a chapter so I will try to keep it alive as long as I can.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing of the story or what it's connected to no mater how much I wish I did, and without further ado let's begin.**_

* * *

This pony was dragging a mare by her mane who was crying. He said, "Just look at what this commoner had done to my expensive suit. Throw her into the dungeon for the rest of her life."

The mare cried, "I'm sorry. Please, it was just an accident."

Asura looked at this mare carefully and recognize her. Her name is Ditzy Doo but everyone calls her Derpy for her clumsiness. However, she is a very sweet mare that always made him smiled.

However, at this time, just looking at her crying face made Asura's blood boil. He slowly stood from his seat to his full height and walked towards this prick while glaring at him with hate.

The prick saw him and said with disgust, "What is this abomination doing here? Aunty! You should have killed it for even stepping in this city."

The girls gasped at what the prick said but Asura just kept getting closer and closer to him. When he got close, the prick shouted, "Don't come near me you disgus-" *Slap* Asura slapped him away with the back of his left hand and into the wall *Crash* where the prick was embedded into it.

The girls and the princesses stared with wide eyes and jaws agape as they saw the prick getting slapped away and into the wall. They then looked back at Asura who bend down, hugged the crying mare and started to comfort her.

Asura hugged the crying mare and gently asked, "Hey Ditzy. Are you okay? That prick didn't hurt you, did he?"

Ditzy hugged him back and said while sobbing, "N-No I a-am fine. He didn't h-hurt me. Just p-pulled me by my h-hair." After calming down, she said, "Thank you for b-being nice to me."

Asura smiled and scratched her ear, "Ditzy. You are a loving and sweet mare. Others may look at you differently, but to me you will always be a beautiful mare that gets back up on her hooves and continue on with her life." She felt her face blushing and a feeling in her stomach like something is fluttering around. She felt safe while being hugged by his strong arms. No one has ever said nice things to her because of her clumsiness and her eyes, but he didn't care about it.

The princesses and the girls smiled at his kindness. He really is a sweet and kind person who would treat females with respect. They then heard some sounds from the destroyed wall and saw the pony who Asura slapped away, was shakily standing back up. He did not look happy at all.

The prick glared at Asura with malice and shouted, "How dare you hit me you animal! Who do you think I am!? I am Prince Blueblood! I'll have your head for this!"

Asura ignored him and lift Ditzy up on her hooves and bring her to the girls. He pulled a seat for her and she sat on it. He then gave her a glass of water which she accepted and drank it.

Blueblood was getting angrier as he was being ignored. He then looked at the other girls and angrily said, "What are you commoners doing here? Is this abomination your pet?"

The girls gasped at what he said and got angry. Applejack said, "Watch what you say Blueblood or I'll buck you back into the wall."

Rainbow Dash said, "Yeah! Take that back Blueblood or there will be a world of hurting."

Buleblood shouted, "That's Prince Blueblood to you peasants! I am a prince and you will treat me with respect!"

Rarity said, "The only one who should be treated with respect here are the princesses and Asura, you brute."

Blueblood got mad and yelled, "What are you doing here you wench! I will have you all and that mistake of a Pegasus throw in the dunge-aaack!?" He got cut off when a red tentacle wrapped around his neck.

Asura kept comforting Ditzy while he ignored the prick babbling about shit. Ditzy didn't deserve to be treated like dirt. Why are there so many trash like this prick roaming here in Equestria? While the nobles here are safe from the monsters, the rest of the ponies outside are suffering from them. And worst of all, it seems that they would not even life a finger or spend a single bit to help the outsiders or those lower that their standards.

He came out of his thoughts when Blueblood called Rarity a wench which made his blood boil. He raised his right hand towards the prick and grew a tentacle that extend towards Blueblood and wrapped around his neck. He then pulled him towards himself and grabbed Blueblood by the throat and lifted him above the ground. Blueblood tried to speak but Asura squeezed his neck that stopped him from speaking.

Asura then said angrily, "You dare call yourself a prince and look down on those who are below your standards. You think your so better then them that they should kiss the ground you walk on? Then tell me this. Are you better than Applejack who can single-handedly harvest more than a hundred apple trees in her orchard in a single day? Are you better than Rainbow Dash who can clear the weather in 10 seconds flat? Are you better than Pinkie Pie who can put together a party that everyone can enjoy? Are you better than Twilight who can organize her entire library books? Are you better than Rarity who can make beautiful clothes? Are you better than Fluttershy who can take care of any animals? Are you better than Ditzy who can deliver mails to others far and wide?"

The girls felt happy when he praised them. Ditzy was shocked that he included her in his speech and blush at the praise he gave. Even the princesses were happy to hear what he said about the girls.

Asura then brought Blue blood's face closer to his and said angrily, "You are not better than them and you'll never will be. You are a spoiled rotten little brat that needs to be taught some lessons. Its trash like you that give the rulers a hard time. Its trash like you that other species will look down on this kingdom. Your kinds are the parasites of a kingdom that will brought it down from the inside out!"

Everyone was stunned when Asura said that. Its true that ponies like this Blueblood are one of the reasons other species despise them. In return, they treat the ponies the same way these nobles treat them.

Asura then dropped the prick on the ground who fell on his back. Asura looked back at the princesses and asked, "I want to punish this prick for badmouthing my friends and hurting Ditzy. What do you say?"

The princesses were surprised that he would ask them about Blueblood punishment. They wanted to punish the prince themselves but then they got an idea. They wanted to see what he would do to him. Luna asked with a grin, "We would very much like to punish Prince Blueblood for his disrespect towards the girls and harming Ditzy. But we want to see how you will punish him."

The girls and the prince were shocked to hear that. Blueblood shouted, "Why am I the one to be punished!? The one who is supposed to be punished is this filth! I say throw him in the dungeon!"

Luna shouted, "Silence Blueblood! You not only come here while dragging a poor mare but also insulted our guest. It is high time someone should punish you and that someone would be Asura." She then looked at Asura and asked, "So what will be his punishment Asura?"

Asura thought about it and said, "Well, I want nothing more than to rip his head off his shoulders." This made everyone gasped while the prince was shivering with fear of dying. He then said, "However, since he is related to you princesses, then i won't do that." Everyone then released their breath and relaxed. Sure the prince was an asshole but even they would not want him to be killed.

Celestia asked, "What other punishment do you have in mind?"

Asura asked her, "Where does he gets his bits from?"

Celestia said, "We give him allowance once a month so he can spend them to his liking."

Asura nodded, "Then I want you to give three months of his allowance to Ditzy."

Blueblood gasped and shouted, "You can't do that! I am a Prince! Who do you think you are!?"

Asura said, "Four months allowance."

The prince again gasped and shouted, "I will not allow this!"

Asura continued, "Five months."

Blueblood was now shocked and realized that he was digging his own grave. He was so shocked that he was being played by Asura that he could not even form a sentence, "No...you...can't...I...am..." He then went quite.

Celestia nodded and smiled, "Then it's settled. Prince Blueblood's punishment will be to give away five months of his allowance to Ditzy."

Ditzy was shocked at what just happened. Asura defended her and now has been given a huge amount of bits by himself. she said, "Asura. I can't accept the Prince's bits."

Blueblood said, "Yes. Of course you can't. They are my bits and no one else." The princesses and the girls glared at him.

Asura smiled and petted her head, "Ditzy. You have more than earned those bits. You work very hard everyday and deliver mails to great distance. Also, you can take some days off from your work and spend time with your daughters, Dinky and Sparkler. I know that they will love that."

Ditzy felt so much happiness. Due to her clumsiness and eyes, some keep away from her, while others look down on her. It was not her fault that she was born like this. They even make fun of her by calling her Derpy due to her clumsiness. Other stallions didn't even speak to her which made her sad. However, Asura did not care about her clumsiness or mind her eyes. To him, she is a unique mare with beautiful eyes and a loving personality. He always treated her with kindness, talks to her gently and calls her by her real name. Her daughters even got along with him and play with him.

Ditzy had tears of happiness falling from her eyes. She hugged him and nuzzled her muzzle into his chest. Asura hugged her and patted her head. The others smiled at him while the prick scoffed at him.

Blueblood said, "I will have your head. Mark my words!" and left the room.

The princesses were about to stop him but Asura stopped them and said, "Let him go princess. Just ignore him. If he does not learn from this then I will personally deal with him."

The others were not sure to leave Blueblood at that but Asura assured them that he will handle him when the time comes. After a while Ditzy left the room with the bits Asura got from the prick. Before leaving, Ditzy hugged him again and quickly kissed him on the cheek and ran out the room. This stun him and the girls but smiled saying that he made another mare fall for him. Asura also smiled at what she did and didn't mind it at all. He would be happy for Ditzy to be a part of his herd.

Celestia asked, "You can punish him but please don't kill him. Even though he is like that, he is our nephew."

Asura said, "I promise I won't kill him. You should really take away that title from him. He does not deserve it and you definitely don't want someone like that ruling a kingdom. I have already mangled one and killed another.

The princesses know what he meant by the first one which was the griffin king but became confused at who he killed. The girls then explained about the situation of the deer kingdom and how the king and males have enslaved the females and violated them. The princesses gasped and became angry when they heard about this. They knew that Dainn looked down on females but they could not believe that he would do that to his own females. They were then shocked at how Asura went there and killed the king and freed the females. They were really thankful to him for doing what he did. They were then surprised when the girls told them about Asura receiving the position of the king and how he avoided it ... for the time being.

After all that, Asura asked the princesses, "What are you going to do about the guard's behavior, princess?"

The princesses did not think about that as they were busy with all the shocking information and gifts Asura have given them. Celestia said, "I don't know what to do about the guards. I want to change them but I just can't go in there and punish them like that."

The girls were confused at that. Twilight asked her, "What do you mean by that princess?"

Luna answered, "The guards who protects us and look up to us would then start to lose their trust in us. For thousands of years, everyone have look up to us as goddesses who will guide them and protect them. If we were to punish them severely, then they would start to hate us and even betray us."

The girls became sad that the princesses can do nothing about the guards. There must be a way to punish them and even change their behaviors, but what?

Asura thought about it and an idea popped into his head. He said, "I have an idea if you want to hear it."

The princesses and the girls looked at him with interest. Celestia asked, "What is your idea Asura?"

He said, "You can give me a high position that will allow me to train and discipline the guards."

They were stunned at his request. Twilight said, "But that position is given to my brother, the captain of the royal guards."

He looked at her with a smile, "You never told me that you had a brother, Twilight. Maybe later you can tell me all about him." He then looked back at the princesses, "Just give me a similar position to him and if any should ask about my position, then you can just say that I am a special case and that you have allowed me to do my work. This way I can not only punish the guards but discipline them and train them to become stronger. Also, any hate they may have towards you, will then be targeted to me."

They were all surprised to hear that. That could definitely work. They can't punish them but he can and can direct all their hatred towards himself.

The princesses agreed with him. Everyone then walked to the barrack. When they reached there, Asura saw that is was a huge place. There were many training equipment and a large training ground. Many of the guards were having some close quarter combat with each other while some were using the training equipment. The rest were relaxing and talking to each other but some of them were a bit worried. Probably were the ones who know that the princesses are coming.

Asura saw a pony coming towards the princesses. This pony wore purple and gold colored armor and was equipped with a trident.

When he came closer, Twilight shouted, "B.B.B.F.F!" and hugged him. What? What does that mean. Maybe he'll ask later.

After hugging Twilight, he turned towards the princesses and gave a salute. He said, "Welcome princess. What can I do for you?"

Princess Celestia said, "Thank you Shining Armor. We are here to a special reason. Can you gather every guard here?"

Shining Armor nodded and turned towards the guards and yelled, "Attention all guards! Gather at the center at once! The princesses have came here for some reason!"

After a few minutes, every guard were gathered in the middle of the huge ground. Shining Armor then turned towards the princesses and said, "They are ready, your highness."

The princesses came forward to address them. Celestia spoke, "I am very disappointed in all of you." This confused the guards and Shining Armor at what she meant.

Luna spoke, "Today we have discovered something that have greatly betrayed our trust."

Celestia said, "When an important guest that we had invited ourselves to meet us, came here, he told us how the guards treated him harshly because he was a different species."

The guards started fidgeting a little. Shining Armor could not believe what he was hearing. He said, "Excuse me princess. That can't be true. My guards would never do anything like that. Your guest must be lying to you." Oh, so this must be Twilight's brother and the captain of the royal guard. What a joke.

Luna shook her head and said, "Not only that, but he was also attacked by the guards for not bowing to us. This greatly displease us."

Celestia said, "Our guest also enlightened us on some important information."

Shining Armor asked, "What kind of information?"

Luna said with a glare, "How Equestria has been making enemies with other species behind our backs."

Shining Armor was shocked and confused when he heard this and asked, "What do you mean princesses?"

The princesses then told him and the guards what Asura told them. The guards were now sweating bullets while Shining Armor was shocked. He was the captain of the royal guards and he didn't know what his own guards were doing. He did taught the guards to always act superior to other species but not to the point where they harass them into becoming our enemies.

He then glare at the guards who had really uncomfortable looks on their faces. He then looked back at the princesses and bowed his head and said, "Forgive me princess. If I knew what they were doing then I would have confronted them. Allow me to punish them for their disgusting behavior."

Celestia said, "You have nothing to be sorry for Shining Armor. It was not your fault. However, I'm sorry captain but I have someone else in mind who will punish them severely."

The guards were now sacred as to who they choose to punish them. Shining Armor was sad that they choose someone else and not him. He asked, "Who is it, your highness?"

Asura came by the princesses side, crossed his arms and said with a glare, "I am."

Some of the guards who knew about him were trembling with fear while those who attacked him in the throne room only looked at him with anger. The rest of the guards who didn't know anything about him were thinking "who is this guy? or "who the hell he think he is standing by the princesses?"

Shining Armor did not like this person at how he was disrespecting the princesses by just standing there and also for not bowing to them in the throne room. He asked him, "And who are you suppose to be?"

Asura can already tell that this pony didn't like him and smirked. So be it. Asura said, "I am Asura. The strongest monster hunter from another world."

The guards and Shining Armor were looking at him with dumbfounded faces. They did not believe what he said. One of the guard became a little bit cocky and said, "Oh yeah!? And whats so special about you that the princesses choose something like you for our punishment!?" The other guards nodded their heads.

Asura smirked, "What so special about little oh me? Let's see now. I come from a world where I hunt gigantic monster, that could easily destroy Equestria without any problem, on a daily basis. I travel through dangerous and poisonous environment, that Equestria would die within seconds, with ease. I can take monstrous hits and come out with a small wound that not even your princesses could have survive. Is that good enough for you?"

All the guards and Shining Armor were baffled to hear him say that. Those who have seen him fight the monsters in Ponyville believed every word he spoke of while those who didn't only scoffed at him, saying that he is putting on airs. However, their disbelief soon turned to belief and their hate towards him soon turned to fear at what they heard next.

Shining Armor then asked the princesses, "Princess. Is what he saying is true?"

The princesses nodded. Celestia said with a smile, "Every word Asura has spoken was nothing but the truth. He indeed comes from another world that is a thousands time more dangerous than Equestria." The princesses and the girls shuddered at the thought of the Eight Kings.

Shining Armor then narrowed his eyes at Asura and asked him, "So what's an alien like you have been doing in Equestria without under the supervision of the guards and the princesses?" Oh what an asshole. Already want to lock him away and dissect him soldier boy? Ha.

The princesses and the girls did not like what Shining Armor just implied. Twilight yelled, "Shining! How can you say something like that!?"

Shining Armor looked back at Twilight and said, "I am just looking out for Equestria Twily. This alien could be dangerous and a threat to our beloved kingdom. That is what the royal guards are for. To protect our kingdom and the princesses."

Rainbow Dash became angry and said, "Oh yeah? Your so called royal guards who failed to stop a monster attack on our homes and got captured but Asura here rescued all of us. If you ask me, then he is the one who can do your guards job better than anyone."

Shining Armor looked at her with a raised eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean the guards failed and what monster attack on your homes?"

Applejack said, "Ponyville was attacked by monsters and everyone got captured, including the royal guards."

Shining Armor was horrified that the Ponyville, where her little sister Twilight lives, got attacked and were captured as well. He then asked, "Then how are you all fine?"

Twilight looked at Asura and smiled, "Asura. He is the one who came to our rescue when we all lost hope." She then looked back at her brother with a sad look, "The monsters were going to enslave us and sell us to some rich snobs. He killed all the monsters and save all of our lives and even repaired all the destruction the monsters did to Ponyville. If it was not for Asura, then we would have been sold into slavery!" She started to cry in the end.

Shining Armor saw her tears and was about to go to her and comfort her but Asura was the one who reached her first. He hugged her and petted her head saying, "Twilight. Please don't cry. you know my heart breaks when you girls cry." Twilight hugged him and cried into his chest. Even though he saved them, the memories still haunt them.

Shining Armor did not like what he was seeing. This alien was hugging her, something who is not a pony, is hugging her sister! He did not like this and his anger rose. He said angrily, "So that's it? You all think he's so great by just saving Ponyville?"

The princesses and the girls did not like how he said that. He was looking down on him for being different which angered the girls. Celestia said with a glare, "You should watch what you say Shining Armor. Don't ever talk like that to the savior of Equestria."

This shocked the guards and Shining Armor. How can this alien be the savior of Equestria. They refuse to believe it. Shining Armor asked, "How can this alien be the savior of Equestria?"

Again this made the princesses and the girls angry. Celestia said, "A few days ago, the other kingdoms demanded that the bearers of the Elements of Harmony to be handed over to them where the girls would be used as a prize for a tournament and the winner will be the owner of the girls."

This shocked Shining Armor who then shouted with anger, "How dare they ask of such a thing to do! Who do they think they are!?"

Celestia continued, "Unfortunately, we had no choice but to give into their demands or there would have been a war with the other kingdoms."

Shining Armor yelled, "You let them take the girls away! Then why didn't you tell me about this? I would have taken some of my best guards an myself and participated in the tournament and rescue the girls!"

Luna said with a glare, "Don't underestimate the fighters in the tournament Shining Armor. They were far more will trained soldiers than your guards. There were elite soldiers of the griffin kings, Minotaur warriors, deer guards and diamond dogs soldiers. There was also a 50 foot dragon warrior. You and your best guards would have been easily slaughtered."

This shocked the guards and Shining Armor at what the princess just said. They were their guards and the princesses didn't believe that they could have won the tournament. Shining Armor always believed that he and his guards could fight against anything. However, his belief were shattered when the princesses told him about the fighters. Even if they won against the fighters, what could they have done with the giant dragon. Nothing.

Shining Armor then asked, "Then who won the tournament?"

Celestia smiled, The one who won the tournament was none other than Asura himself. He alone participated in the tournament and killed every fighter including the dragon with ease. The griffin king was not pleased with the outcome and released a Crystal Scorpion to kill not only Asura but the girls themselves. However, Asura simply squashed the Crystal Scorpion, saved the girls and brought them safely to Ponyville."

Every guard had their jaws on the ground and starring at Asura with wide eyes. Even Shining Armor was looking at him with disbelief. How could one individual kill a lot of fighters and a huge dragon with ease, including the ferocious Crystal Scorpion. He then asked the princesses, "What about the griffin king? What happened to him? You would not have left him Scott free for what he did to the girls, right?"

Celestia said, "We still could have done nothing to the griffin king or there would have been a war. But he was severely punished by Asura."

Shining Armor asked, "How did he punished the king?"

Luna said with a smirk, "He ripped off his limbs and wings in front of everyone."

This shocked them all at how casually she spoke about that. How can this alien do that and get away Scott free. Shining Armor then asked, "But why did you call him the savior of Equestria?"

Celestia smiled, "After he was done with the griffin king, Asura threatened the other kings that should they ever do something like the griffin king again, then he would destroy their kingdoms. Because of this, he has stopped other kingdoms from attacking our kingdoms."

Now Shining Armor was shocked and mad at Asura. He was shocked how effectively Asura single handedly saved the girls and stopped the other kingdoms from attacking Equestria. But was mad that it was his job to save the girls. It was his job to protect this kingdom. It was his job to become a great pony! Not this freak who does not even belong to Equestria. His anger only raised at what he heard next.

Luna said, "A day later, Asura raided a slave camp and rescued our ponies and a few other species. Two of the slaves were does who told him about their king enslaving his kingdoms females and have the males violate them. He immediately went there, killed the king and freed the females from their tormentors. The females were so happy that they even gave him the position of the ruler of their kingdom but Asura avoided that ... for the time being."

The guards and Shining Armor could do nothing but stare at Asura with eyes full of disbelief and what the princesses told them.

Luna continued, "Do you understand what we are saying captain? What you and your guards failed to do in years, Asura here have done it with in a few days. He does not care what species they are, he will simply help them when they need it and will not ask for anything in return. He is just that kind of a person."

The girls hugged him and they nuzzled their muzzles into his face and chest. They were happy that he came into their lives. If he didn't, then calamity would have struck Equestria.

Some of the guards, mostly from noble families, shouted against Asura, "We will not be punished by the like of this thing! I am from a noble family and I refuse to stand for this!" The other guards agreed with him and started shouting their shits against him. Shining Armor smiled that his guards were standing up to this alien. He did not want to have such a thing near his sister and will let the guards belittle him.

The princesses and the girls were angry at what the guards just said. They were about to shout at them but then they heard Asura laughing. This stopped the guards shouting.

Asura said, "Heh heh heh. So! You all think that you are better than the other species? You all think that you can do what ever you want and get away with it? If so, then you are sadly mistaken."

One of the guard yelled, "So what if we are? What are you going to do about it? We are the royal guards who protect the princesses and this kingdom!" Other guards nodded at that.

Asura grinned, "What am I going to do about it? I'll tell you what I am going to do. All of you so called royal guards will fight against me and try to kill me. If you can that is. So grab your weapons and get ready for your punishment." He cracked his knuckles as he walked in front of them.

The guards were surprised that he wanted to fight all of them like that. They looked at their captain who nodded to them. He wants to get rid of him and what better way to do that is beating him in front of the princesses. He will not believe that this alien have done the thing the princesses have said.

The guards began to grab their weapons, which range from swords, spears and hammers to bows and throwing knives. While they were busy grabbing their weapons, Asura saw that 60% of the guards were males while the rest 40% were females. 70% of them were unicorns, 20% were Pegasus and 10% were earth ponies. Why are the majority of them were unicorns? They must heavily rely on their magic instead of physical attacks.

When they were ready, a bulky stallion with a iron hammer walked in front of Asura and starred him in the eyes and said, "I am going to enjoy pounding you with my hammer, you freak."

Asura said with a grin, "And I am going to enjoy pounding you all into the ground."

This enraged the stallion, who raised his hammer and swung at Asura, aiming for his right cheek. Asura didn't bothered to doge as he used "Tekkai" to harden his face muscles.

The girls didn't screamed at Asura to doge the hammer as they know it could do nothing to him. They were right. When the hammer struck Asura's cheek, a loud *Clang* echoed throughout the area, followed by a loud *Crunch*. The guards smiled when they heard the sounds of crunching while the girls and the princesses cringed at the sound. Shining Armor was screaming with glee that the hit must have killed the alien. The stallion who hit Asura smiled when he heard the sound of something being crushed. He thought that it was Asura's face that was crushed. Oh how wrong he was.

When everyone looked at Asura, they gasped that he didn't fell. He was just standing there. They look up to his face and were shocked at what they saw. His face was not the thing that was crushed, it was actually the hammer being crushed against his cheek. The crushed hammer then fell from Asura's face and onto the ground with a loud *Thud*.

Silence took hold of the air as everyone saw the crushed hammer and Asura being fine. The stallion who hit Asura, was looking at his hammer with disbelief. Asura's smiling face then changed into a glare and he grabbed the stallion by the face with his right hand. He then said demonically, "This is where I'm going to bury you."

Asura then lifted the stallion into the air and then brought him down, head first, onto the ground with such speed that a loud *Crash* emitted and dust clouds spread around him. After the dust dissipated, everyone was shocked at what they saw.

The stallion was buried in the ground all the way to his legs. Only his hooves were above the ground level. Oops. Didn't meant to bury him that much. Got to adjust my strength level with these weaklings.

Asura then stood back to his full height and looked at the rest of the guards who were now shaking with fear. They could not believe that Asura was able to do that to the strong stallion with ease. Maybe what the princesses said about him was true. They shouldn't have doubted the princesses word because they were now in a lot of trouble. Oh shit! Here he comes!

Play this music for the guard's punishment.

Asura used "Echolocation" and "Hair Sensor" to mark all the guards in his sound map and ran towards the nearest guard and grabbed him from the face and pound *Crash* him into the ground head first. The guard's upper body was buried in the ground while his lower abdomen and legs were in the air. Asura then ran towards a pair of guards and grabbed them both by their faces and *Crash* buried them in the same way he did to the last one.

The other guards came out of their shock and charged him with a war cry. They swung their weapons at him which to their shock break *Crack* against his body. Asura did not want to continuously use "Tekkai" when ever the guards swung their weapons at him as he could not move when this skill is active. So he decided to cover his clothes and exposed flesh with "Armament Haki". This turned his clothes and flesh into shining black that shocked the guards.

Asura continued to pound and *Crash* bury the guards into the ground. The Pegasus guards began to fly high above the ground in order to avoid Asura and started to attack him with ranged weapons. They grinned, thinking that even though he had strength and speed, he could not reach them in the air. Oh, how wrong they were.

Asura jumped from the ground and 30 feet into the air. The guards were laughing that he could not reach the Pegasus with that jump but what Asura did next shocked everyone, even the princesses and the girls. He use "Geppo" and kicked the air below his feet launching himself higher than before. This surprised the Pegasus who were now scurrying away as they saw him reaching their height. Asura kicked the air in different ways that launched him in different angles.

From the perspective of the guards on the ground, they saw that Asura was running on the air and jumping around with ease. How can this alien fly without wings. This baffled them and they started to think what else he can do.

When Asura reached one of the Pegasus guard, he grabbed him and then pile dived him into the ground with a *Crash* that buried him. Asura again used "Geppo" a ran on the air towards the Pegasus guards and grabbed another. However, this time he did not pile dived the guard into the ground, but instead threw him above *Crash* where the guard's head was buried in the ceiling.

Asura then targeted the unicorn guards who were shooting offensive magic spells at him which did nothing to him because of his magic immunity. Some tried to save themselves by creating a shield but it was only for a brief moment as Asura ran through it with ease. They were then grabbed by Asura and *Crash* buried into the ground like the rest.

As for those guards who were closer to the wall, Asura grabbed them and thrush them into the wall *Crash* head first and buried them.

Asura pounded and buried the male guards but when he confronted a female guard, he used "Knocking" on them and immobilized them, which made them stuck in their current position. He will punish them later as soon as he dealt with the male guards.

Asura continued to pound and bury the male guards while he used "Knocking" on the female guards. They could do nothing to harm him as he grabbed them and buried them into the ground. Some male guards even started to ran away from him, only for Asura to use "Soru" to appear behind them, grabbed their heads and *Crash* bury them into the ground. None of the guards were spared from his punishment.

The girls and the princesses were looking at Asura's work with amusement as he dashed in all direction like a blur and burying the guards while Shining Armor was looking at Asura with a flabbergasted face. How can his royal guards that he trained himself were easily being defeated by this alien. The guards trained hard in order to become the best of the best, but at this moment, what he was seeing only angered him at how easily the guards were being subdued. His hate for Asura only grew with each guard being defeated by him.

After 15 minutes of "cat and mouse" game, Asura was looking at his surroundings where the guards were buried.

From the perspective of the princesses and the girls, it looked like Asura planted all the guards in the ground, wall and ceiling. Now that the male guards have been dealt with, it was time to punish the female guards. He did not want to hurt them but still they needed to be punished.

He got a brilliant idea and looked at Rainbow Dash and said, "Rainbow. Could you please come here for a minute?"

The girls and princesses were confused at why he called Rainbow Dash. She just shrugged her shoulder and flew towards him and said, "Hey big guy. What do you need from me? Oh and by the way, nice going with the male guards but what are you going to do with the female guards?"

Asura smiled, "Thanks and that is why I called you here. I need one of your feathers for their punishment."

Rainbow got confused at what can a feather do to them and asked, "What can my feather do to punish them?"

Asura smiled, "Trust me. I am not going to hurt them but you are gonna love what I am going to do to them."

Rainbow trust him and gave him one of her cyan feather. Asura took the feather in his hand and devoured it, gaining her DNA.

Pegasus DNA Can now make Pegasus wings. Can walk on clouds.

He then turned towards the immobilized female guards and raised his right hand. The female guards were scared at what he was going to do to them. Asura then created hundreds of cyan feathers from his right hand and levitated them with his magic.

The princesses and the girls were amazed to see him creating hundreds of feathers from his right hand. They were thinking what he was going to do with them. However, Pinkie Pie some how knew what was going to happen and pulled out a chair and a bowl full of pop corn from ... some where. She then sat on the chair and started to eat her pop corns while waiting for the show to start. The others just look at her with a bewildered face and shook their heads and looked back at Asura.

Asura then send all the feathers at the female guards and started to tickle them, making them laugh continuously for 10 minutes. The female guards told him to stop tickling them, even begged him but he didn't stop and continued with their punishment. This only made Shining Armor angry at how he was playing with the guards. After 10 minutes of tickling torture, the females collapsed on the ground. They were tired from all that laughing. Asura then pulled all the feathers back into his hand and absorbed them back into himself.

Asura looked at the princesses and said, "There's my punishment for their awful behavior. How do you like it?"

The princesses smiled and nodded. Celestia said, "That was a suitable and amusing punishment you did there."

Luna said with a laugh, "Yes. That was the funniest thing we have ever seen in our long time."

Asura then walked towards his lovers who all hugged him and he hugged them back. He said, "How was the punishment girls? Not to intense was it?"

Applejack said, "No Asura. That was mighty fine work you did there."

Rarity said, "What you did darling was the right thing to do. These awful guards really needed that."

Pinkie Pie said with glee, "And the way you put them in the ground was like planting them. He he."

Rainbow said, "That was really cool when you started to run in the air. How did you do that when you don't even have wings?"

Twilight asked, "And why did your clothes and part of your body became black?"

Asura looked at Rainbow and said with a smile, "The answer to your question Rainbow, is that I simply kicked the air beneath my feet with strength. This propels me forward the harder I kick the air." He then looked at Twilight, "And the answer to your question Twilight, is that I used an ability called "Armament Haki" that allows me to cover myself or even a weapon with a powerful invisible armor that will protect and repel all attacks. When I use this ability, the parts that I cover them in invisible armor becomes shining black. Look." He then brought his right hand in front of the girls and used "Armament Haki" on his hand which made it shining black.

The girls were amazed to see this and touch his black hand. They felt it being hard like iron but still soft like flesh. He returned his hand back to normal after they were done inspecting his hand.

Fluttershy asked, "Your not hurt are you?"

Asura smiled and petted her head and said, "I am not hurt Fluttershy. Its not like their weak and pathetic weapons could have harmed me in the first place."

This made Shining Armor mad and shouted, "Who in Tartarus do you think you are coming here and embarrassing my guards in front of the princesses!?"

The princesses and the girls were stunned to see him like this. Celestia said, "Captain. He has done nothing wrong. In fact, this punishment is just what they needed to become better than before. I and my sister have personally gave him the position to discipline and train the guards."

Shining Armor shouted at the princesses, "I will not accept some thing like this freak here to train my guards! That is my job!" He then looked at Asura with hate and said, "I challenge you to a duel. If I win, you will leave Equestria forever!"

The princesses and the girls were appalled to hear him say that. Twilight yelled, "Shining! What's gotten into to you!? Why are you behaving like this!?"

Shining Armor said, "I am the captain of the royal guards and it is my duty to look over the guards. Not this freak!"

This only angered the princesses and the girls. They were about to say something but Asura beat them to it by asking, "And what would I get when I win this duel?"

Shining Armor angrily said, "You'll never win against me, the captain of the royal guards, you freak! But if it pleases you then you can think whatever you want if you win against me."

Asura began to think what would be his prize for wining against this douche bag. When he got it, he nodded and said, "When I win, you will continue to be the captain of the royal guards but you will teach them and yourself, if you are one of them, to treat other species equally. Don't ever think that you are better than the others because they might just surprise you. I will come from time to time to train and discipline them. If their behavior are still the same, then I will continue to punish them every time I come until they change themselves for the better."

The princesses and the girls were surprised to hear his answer and smiled at this. He did not want to gain anything, but just wants to improve the guards.

However, this only made Shining Armor more angry and said bitterly, "I accept." He then went to the middle of the ground and waited for Asura.

Asura looked at Twilight who had a worried face, thinking about her brother's safety. He smiled and hugged her, "Don't worry Twilight. I will simply give him a light beating and some pointers. Okay?"

Twilight hugged him and said with puppy dog eyes, "Please don't hurt him too much. He is my big brother. I don't know why he is acting like this, but he is usually a sweet and kind pony."

Asura nodded and walked towards Shining Armor however there were the buried guards in his way. So, he snapped his fingers and teleported all the guards closer to the wall thus making space for them to fight. They all regained conscious and saw that their captain was about to fight with Asura. They all began to cheer for him to beat Asura, thinking that Shining Armor will win against him.

Asura stand 40 feet away from Shining Armor with his hands inside his pant's pocket. His coat was fluttering behind him that made him look like a boss.

Asura said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Come at me with everything you got. Don't hold back you hear me."

Play this music for the duel.

Shining Armor got mad and shot a big explosion spell that hit Asura dead on with a *Boom*. The girls and princesses were not worried as they have seen him coming out of such explosions without a scratch. Shining Armor smirked that he didn't dodged his spell and must have been blown to pieces. He was fine with killing this alien for embarrassing his guards in front of the princesses and for being near his sister. He will not allow such a freak to be near her.

When the smoke dissipated, Shining Armor's smirk turned to disbelief, as well as the guards when they saw Asura in the same position, without so much as a scratch on him.

Asura looked at him with a bored expression and said, "Is that all you got? What a let down. Even that worm sorcerer's magic was better than yours."

Shining Armor became mad and charged him with his trident. He raised his trident at Asura and thrust at his heart with intent to kill him. Asura simply raised his right hand, curling his fingers while extending his index finger at the trident's front blade. When the blade meet his finger, the attack stopped right there.

The guards went wide eyes when they saw him stopping their captain's trident with a single finger. However, the princesses and the girls were not surprise that he stopped the attack with a finger, as they have witness him stopping a huge hammer with a finger.

Shining Armor was looking at Asura's finger with disbelief at how easily he stopped his attack. Asura then started to push his finger forward which pushed Shining Armor back who tried to put more strength into his trident but to no avail. Then to everyone's surprise, Asura said "Shigan" and thrust his finger forwards with such speed and strength that his finger pierced the trident from the middle and split it in two, thus rendering his weapon useless.

The guards were baffled that their captain's weapon was split in two with just a single finger. Shining Armor stared at his weapon with wide eyes and his jaw on the ground. This was a very durable trident that he's been using and reinforcing it many times but Asura just destroyed it with a single finger! How can this be possible?

Asura then said, "Your choice of weapon was good but the way you used it was really predictable. You should spin your trident around more before attacking in order to confuse your enemies. And don't attack the enemies upper bodies as they always expect you to strike there. No. You should aim your trident at their legs while they least expect it."

Everyone looked at the split trident with jaws on the ground and wide eyes. Shining Armor threw away his trident and jumped back. He then pulled out his sword and threw at him from a distance, which he grabbed with his right hand and *Crunch* crushed it. This made Shining Armor angry and said, "I may not be a weapon specialist or a powerful magic user but what I am proficient at is defensive magic." He then created a golden shield that surrounded himself in a sphere.

Shining Armor grinned at Asura and said, "Front, back, above, left and right. It does not matter. No attack from any direction can reach me now. You may have strength and speed but with my shield, you can't hurt me." The guards cheered for their captain as they know that his shield is really strong and is now untouchable.

Asura looked at him with a bored expression and walk in front of him. As he stood in front of Shining Armor, Asura raised his right hand, stretched his index finger and said "Shigan". Asura thrust his finger forward and *Crack* pierced his shield.

Everyone were shocked to see Asura piercing Shining Armor's shield with just a single finger. Shining Armor was definitely a strong shield user that could stop a dragons fire breath and Minotaur's heavy hits. He then shocked them all at what happened next.

Asura said two words "Shigan Lotus". He then rapidly thrust his finger multiple times and pierce *Crack* *Crack* *Crack* his shield in different spots.

In just 3 seconds, Shining Armor's shield was full of holes which made the shield collapsed due to heavy damage. Everyone was looking at what just happened with a flabbergasted face. No one has ever been able to get through Shining Armor's shield magic, however, Asura did that in just 3 seconds.

Asura then said, "It's true that a shield magic can come in handy but what good is a shield when you can't even protect your comrades. You use your shield to protect only yourself but you can also change that by shielding your guards who can protect you. You can also send them forward while you stay behind them and shield them from any attacks. There are multiple ways in using a shield which are more effective than what you have been doing till now."

Shining Armor became mad with every word Asura said about his way of using a shield. It was his shield and his way of using it. Who the hell did he think he is.

Asura then narrowed his eyes at his armor and said, "And another thing." He use "Soru" to get in front of him and brought his right fist at Shining Armor's chest and flicked his index finger at the armor *Clang*. Everyone was shocked to see cracks started to spread *Crackle* all over his armor and then *Throom* the armor shattered into hundreds of pieces. "Your armor is heavy and weak. It looks like it was restricting your movements. Get some sturdy and light armor to increase your potential."

Every guards were now mimicking their mouths like a fish as they see their captain standing there without his armor. His armor was stronger then the guards which also enhanced his over all performance but against Asura, it was nothing more than a child's play. Well, its a good thing that he wore under clothes.

Luna exclaimed, "The winner of this duel is Asura!" The girls cheered and ran to him and hugged him who hugged them back. The princesses were pleased that he didn't hurt the captain and only destroyed his weapon and armor. They may need to start making new armors and duplicate the weapons that Asura have gifted them.

While all of this was going on, Shining Armor was seething with anger. Not only this alien came here and embarrassed his guards but he has embarrassed him, the captain of the royal guards who protect this kingdom from other species, in front of his guards, the princesses and his sister. He will not let this go, no by a long shot.

Shining ran towards Asura, whose back was facing him, and shouted, "You disgusting freak! How dare you embarrass me and my guards! Die!"

The princesses and the girls were shocked to hear him say that. Asura slowly turned towards him and waited while standing in front of the girls to protect them from this bastard. When Shining Armor came close, he jumped into the air and pulled out a hidden knife and stabbed Asura in the face.

Everyone gasped when Asura's face was stabbed. Shining Armor was grinning with glee that he killed this alien with his own hands. However, an audible *Crack* was heard which got the attention of the others. What they saw made them gasped again. They saw that the knife didn't stabbed Asura's face but was caught in between his teeth and he was eating the knife which emitted many *Crunch* *Crunch* sounds that made others cringe.

After Asura ate the knife, which he just found out that due to his Teen Dragon DNA, he was able to eat and absorb it without any problem. He then looked at Shining Armor who was looking at him with disbelief.

Asura said, "So, the captain of the royal guards decided to attack me when my back was turned. Truly a cowardly action." This made the guards and Shining Armor mad but then they were stunned at what he said next. Asura continued, "But! It was an excellent approach with the current situation."

This confused everyone what he meant by that. One of the guard asked him, "What do you mean that was effective? It was completely ineffective against you."

Asura nodded, "True. Against me, that attack was not a very good one. But what if there was someone else, an enemy who had just dealt with all of you, then turns his back to you while he approach to harm the princesses. You then have the opportunity to make a surprise attack on him when he least expected it. Don't think that using a cowardly attack is dishonorable when it will get the job done. Use what ever you can in order to defeat your enemies. That is what makes you a protector of the princesses."

Everyone was stunned that Asura praised them and gave them some good advice at the same time. Even the guards were beginning to look up to him. All except one who could not put his pride away.

Shining Armor shouted, "Stop lecturing us, you freak! We don't need someone like you here! You don't even belong here!"

The princesses and the girls gasped while the guards look at him with disapproving eyes. Asura simply raised his head and looked down at him, "So, you won't even put aside your pathetic pride and learn from this? It makes me wonder how someone like you did get the position of the captain of the royal guards?"

Shining Armor went mad saying, "Shut up and just die already!" and punched Asura's face. However, as soon as his punch got closer to his face, Asura grabbed Shining Armor's face with his left hand like a blur and slammed his head onto the ground with a loud *Crash* and knocked him out.

Asura then stood back up and look down at the unconscious captain with pity. He then walked towards the princesses and the girls with a sad face. He said, "I am sorry that I have to do that. He was beginning to get out of control, so I had no choice but to knock him out."

Twilight hugged him and said, "It's okay. I forgive you. I would have done the same thing but not like slamming his head on the ground thing."

The rest of the girls hugged him. Asura was happy that Twilight forgave him for hurting his brother a little. He then looked at the princesses and said, "Princess. Don't take away his position of the captain of the royal guards. Let him keep it. After he cools down, he will think clearly and become a better pony than before."

The princesses smiled and nodded. Celestia said, "I will do that Asura and thank you for what you did. It was necessary for this to happen."

Luna said, "And thank you for the gifts you have given us. We will immediately start working on that."

Asura said, "Just remember princess. The armors and weapons are powerful, so only give them to the ones you trust who won't betray you."

The princesses nodded and then took them to the castle's exit while some of the guards took Shining Armor to the infirmary. They got a lot of thing to think about what Asura told them and change themselves for the better. Or they will face his punishment which they do not want to experience it again.

When everyone exited the castle, Celestia said, "Thank you Asura for visiting us. It was really nice to meet you."

Luna said, "Yes and we will be looking forwards to your visit in the near future."

Asura nodded, "It was nothing princess and it was really nice to meet you both."

Celestia said, "Before you go, I would like to give you and the girls tickets to the grand galloping gala that will take place in a week."

The girls gasped with happiness but Asura was confused at what it was. He asked, "What is this grand galloping gala?"

This made the girls gasped with shock. Rainbow said, "How could you not know about the grand galloping gala!"

Asura looked at her with a deadpan expression and pointed to himself and said, "Another world remember?"

Rainbow blushed with a sheepish smile and said, "Oh yeah. Sorry."

Asura then smiled and petted her head and said, "Rainbow. You have nothing to be sorry for. I will never get angry or hurt you all. All of you girls are my precious friends and lovers. You are my treasure that I have found in this world. You all brighten my day whenever I see you girls smile."

This made the girls shed some tears and hugged him happily. They were taken away at how he described them. The princesses were now really beginning to see his love towards the girls. They felt jealous of the girls. They also wanted to be held by his strong arms. They wanted to feel his warm chest with their faces and also kiss his lips as well. The princesses blushed at that thought. They wanted to be with him and become a part of his herd. May be they can in the future.

Twilight cleared her throat and said, "Thank you for your sweet words Asura. That really made us feel special."

Asura nodded, "You all are special to me girls." This only made them more happy.

He then asked, "So, what this grand galloping gala thing is about?"

Luna said, "It is an annual royal ball where high-class ponies and leaders from other kingdoms came here and talk with each other and enjoy the food."

Asura then said with a frown, "So, it's a party where rich snobs comes and show off their wealth to others and make themselves feel important? Nope. I'm not coming to such a party."

Rarity said, "But darling. There will be important ponies there who you can meet with."

Asura said, "Rarity. You all have seen the reaction of the nobles here when we walked the street. They think they are above the rest of us and act all high and mighty."

Twilight said, "It won't be that bad."

Asura said, "If I went to this party, the other nobles will ridicule us. And I bet that prick Blueblood will be there to instigate things. If that happens, the first thing I will do is smash his face into the floor."

Rainbow said with a grin, "That's something I would pay to see. But come on Asura. The Wonder Bolts will be there and you have just got to meet them."

Asura asked, "Who are the Wonder Bolts?"

She was shocked and said, "How can you ... oh right. Well, they are the best flyers in Equestria and they defend the kingdom from the air."

Asura became interested, "Oh, so they are like an aerial military squad?"

She said, "You could say that but they are also celebrities."

Asura looked at the girls who had puppy dog eyes that made his heart beat like it was about to explode. That's cheating. He nodded, "Okay girls. If you want me to go to this grand galloping gala, then I will. But on one condition."

The princesses asked, "What will be that condition?"

Asura smiled, "I want to bring some of my friends with me to this grand galloping gala."

The princesses nodded. Celestia said, "That is acceptable. You can bring your friends with you to the grand galloping gala."

Asura said, "Thank you princess. Now we must be going. Until next time." He and the girls took the tickets and Asura used "Sound Orb" to send the girls back to Ponyville. He then jumped into the air and shouted "Jet Voice" and propelled himself towards Ponyville.

The princesses watched them flying away towards Ponyville. When they were out of their vision, they went back into the castle to continue their work. And the armors as well.

Ponyville

When they finally reached Ponyville, it was night time. So he escorted them to their homes and went back to his house. When he entered his house, he heard sounds of snoring coming for different rooms. He smiled that Trixie, Gilda, Swift Tail and Mellow Hoof were sleeping peaceful. He then went to his room and washed up. Before he moved to his bed, he first went to a table and pulled out Dainn's armor from his pocket dimension.

What's so special about this armor. He could not feel anything from it. He checked them from all angle, broke some pieces and found to it to be more durable than the guards armor. He then cast a levitation spell on the small pieces of the armor and found that they were not floating. Confused at that, he again cast a levitation spell and nothing happened. He then cast a fire spell and found the same thing happen. He cast different spells on the armor but found the same result.

He finally found what was so special about this armor. It was immune to magic, just like he was. Asura then thought that if Dainn went to war with Equestria, then they would have lost as they depend heavily on magic. This armor is dangerous if it fall into the wrong hands. So, he crushed the armor into a metal ball. He also named this metal, the Ninth Metal.

After that, Asura stored the Ninth Metal into his pocket dimension and went to his bed. He started thinking about the grand galloping gala that is coming within a week. As much as he hates it, he will need to go with the girls at this party. If not for himself, then he can go for the girls to make them happy. Also, he must be there, so that he would punish any snobs that try to bad mouth them or even Dare to lay a hand on them. He will protect them. After having these thoughts, sleep took over his mind.

* * *

 _ **So what do you guys/gals think please comment I would like some feedback & no flames please.**_


	14. Chapter 13 How To Relax For A Week

_**First off I want to say that I could never be as good as the original author but I couldn't let this master piece he made just sit and collect dust so if any writer wishes to help me keep this story alive then I accept it wholeheartedly and say thank you because I have no skill, but keep in mind that I will be molding it a bit differently not too much but just a few things. Also this story was originally on Fimfiction but do to the author being 80 some odd years old he died after a chapter so I will try to keep it alive as long as I can.**_

 _ **Also link** **address** **to my DeviantArt page to look for**_ ** _images on this story._**

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing of the story or what it's connected to no mater how much I wish I did, and without further ado let's begin.**_

* * *

So, Asura has a week before the grand galloping gala. How will he spend his time during the week? Let's find out, shall we.

First Day

Asura spend some of his time with the girls. The girls were talking about what they want to do at the gala. He went to spend some time with Trixie who was busy practicing some magic in his house garden. However, she was having a hard time with her magic.

Asura asked, "Hello Trixie. What kind of magic are you using?"

Trixie gasped as she was distracted by his sudden voice. She turned around and saw that it was Asura and hugged him. She said, "I am an illusion magic user. But I'm not very good at it."

Asura then thought that he possess magic knowledge that he can use to help her with her magic. He said, "Do you want my help with your magic?"

Trixie became confused and said, "How can you help me? You don't possess any magic."

Asura smiled and said, "As a matter of fact, I can."

Trixie became shocked and said, "But how? I never saw you doing any magic."

Asura answered, "I can do a lot of magic. It's just that I usually focus on my abilities rather than my magic."

Trixie asked with puppy dog eyes, "Can you help me train my magic? Please?" HHHHHGGGGNNNN! He felt that his heart was being attacked by cute little soldiers with fluffy weapons.

Asura said with a smile, "I would be happy to help you train your magic." She happily hugged him who hugged her back. Other stallions refused to help her as they didn't want to waste their time with her. If she went to another village to perform her show, then they would have ran her out of their village. They insult her and threw rocks at her which made her life miserable. However, Asura saved her from her terrible life and even gave her a home. And now he is going to help her with her magic. She really felt being safe with him as she was being hugged by his strong arms. She also felt some fluttering feeling in her stomach.

After hugging for a few more minutes, Asura asked, "So what kind of magic do you want to practice first?"

Trixie said, "I was practicing to make illusion clones of myself but so far I only managed to make the legs and arms."

She used her magic and created clones of her legs and arms. Asura used his "Rinnegan" to study her magic and saw that she was trying to fill her clone with magic.

Asura said, "I know what your doing wrong Trixie. You are trying to make an illusion clone of yourself but you are filling the inside of the clone which is taking a lot of magic."

Trixie asked, "Then what do I do to make my illusion clone?"

Asura answered, "In order to make your illusion clone, simply try to make the outer layer of your clone with magic. Don't try to fill the inside of the clone as that takes a lot of magic."

Trixie nodded and try to make her illusion clone. After 10 minutes of practicing, she was able to make half of the clone and then another 10 minutes to make the other half. She then took a breather to relax herself and look at her clone. She was really shocked to see a perfect clone of herself was standing in front of her. Asura moved towards her clone and tried to touch it but his hand only phased through the illusion clone. He also used his "Rinnegan" to copy this magic and stored it in his arsenal.

Asura then looked back at Trixie and smiled, "Congratulation Trixie. You have finally made a perfect illusion clone of yourself."

Trixie became really happy and hugged him with tears of joy falling from her eyes. She has been trying to make an illusion clone for a long time but failed every time. However, Asura help her and she made an illusion copy in just 20 minutes.

Asura then asked, "So, which magic do you want to try next?"

Trixie shooked her head and said, "I have been stuck at the illusion clone magic that I didn't thought what other magic I want to try out."

Asura think about what he can teach her next and found it. He said, "Since you have been successful in making a perfect illusion clone of yourself. Why don't you try to make an illusion clone of someone else, or more specifically a monster?"

Trixie thought about it and nodded. She then used magic to make an illusion clone of a beast, that was beginning to look like a Manticore. After 40 minutes of concentration, she was finally able to make a illusion clone of a beast.

Asura said, "Very nice work, Trixie. With a little more practice, you will be able to make multiple clones with ease."

Trixie said, "Thank you Asura. So, what's next?"

Asura think what to teach her next and got an idea. He said, "How about you try to hide yourself into your surroundings. Try to camouflage yourself with the environment."

Trixie nodded and began to use her magic to make herself hide in her surroundings. Asura saw that the background colors started to hide Trixie little by little. In 30 minutes, she was perfectly camouflage in the environment. She was hiding in plain site and could not see her. He used his "Rinnegan" to find her and copied this magic into his arsenal.

Asura said, "Trixie, you have done it. From my point of view, I can't see you. You have become one with your surroundings. Your are a very talented mare."

Trixie then came out of her camouflage and hugged him and thanking him as well. She blushed and said, "It all thanks to your help Asura. If you were not here in this world, then I think the worst would have happened." She began to cry.

Asura quickly hugged her and rubbed her back. He said, "Trixie. Please stop thinking of what would have happened. I am here now and you don't have to worry about it again. You just need to look forward to the future and be happy."

Trixie was really happy with him. She wants to be with him as he has shown her nothing but kindness. She asked him, "Asura. Can I ask you something?"

Asura said, "Of course you can Trixie. Ask away."

Trixie blushed and said, "Would you allow me to be a part of your herd?"

Asura was a little surprised and asked, "I don't mind you being a part of my herd. But why me? Why not some stallion? You did say that you were an show entertainer. So there must be some stallions who would have fallen for you."

Trixie face became sad as she looked down and said, "I am a show entertainer and I need to boast about defeating such beast and amazing feats that will get their attention. However, my life went down after I failed to stop an Ursa minor from rampaging in Ponyville. News about that spread fast. Every where I go, the ponies would insult me, throw rocks at me and chase me out of their town. I tried to hire a magic teacher in order to improve my magic capabilities but they refused to teach someone like me. I was forced to sleep on the side of a road. I was not even allowed to sleep there and they chase me out. I then came into the Everfree forest an live there. At least I was able to find some fruits there to survive on. No one helped me Asura. No one. I was all alone and had to fend for myself. Then the diamond dogs found me and enslaved me. You know the rest from here."

Trixie then looked up at his face and said, "You not only saved me and the others, but also gave me back my magic and a home. No other beings would have done that for me but you did and you didn't ask for anything in return from me. You even taught me how to use my magic and improved it. That's why I want to be with you. I don't think I will feel safe with anyone else." She started to cry when she remembered her dark past and all the hardships she has endured.

Asura looked at her with sympathy. She is just like him, alone in the world with no one to help you. He hugged her gently and said, "I am so sorry you have to go through those hardship Trixie. You are a very talented and beautiful mare." He lifted her face and looked at her teary eyes and said with a soft smile, "If you are happy with me Trixie, then I would be happy to have you in my herd."

She happily kissed him and thanked him again. Asura smiled and scratched her ears. For the next 2 hours, Asura helped her in training her magic. In the end, she was able to create 3 illusion clone, 3 illusion beast and was able to camouflage in different environment.

During her training, Twilight came to visit Asura and saw him helping Trixie with her magic. She became excited and asked Asura to train her magic as well. Obviously she used her puppy dog eyes when she asked and as usual, the cuteness attacked his heart again. He agreed and then started to train them both.

With Asura's help and training, Twilight was able to cast levitation spell on multiple rocks. She was able to levitate 2 huge boulders and cast fire and water spells. During this time, they talked about various things and Asura found out that Trixie wanted to find a job so she can pay him back.

Asura said, "Trixie. I don't need you to pay me back. You are a part of my herd now."

Trixie said, "But I must need a job some where. I just can't live in your house and do nothing."

Asura thought about what to do with her situation. He then look at Twilight and an idea popped into his head. He said, "Why don't you help Twilight in her library. This way you can also spend time with Twilight and become close friends with each other while helping each other out."

Trixie looked at Twilight and asked, "Can I work at your library, Twilight?"

Twilight smiled and said, "Of course you can work in my library. I can really use some help with my books and stuff."

Trixie hugged her and said, "Thank you Twilight. And thank you for being my friend." Twilight also hugged her back.

Asura was really happy that they put their rivalry aside and working together. He looked up and saw it was night time and escorted Twilight to her home while Trixie went to her room. Asura then returned to his room and laid on his bed and slept for the night.

Second Day

Asura went to spend some time with Gilda who was flying above his house. He used "Geppo" to reach her above his house and said, "Hey Gilda. How have you been lately?"

Gilda spun around to look who it was and gasped when she sees him jumping in air. She came near him and asked, "How are you doing that without wing?"

Asura smiled and said, "It's just one of my abilities where I kick the air around to propel myself upward or forward while in the air."

Gilda whistle and said, "That is one cool ability you got there. So what you want to meet me for?"

Asura sais, "I just wanted to spend some time with you."

Gilda said, "Thanks but you know I am one for flying and it seems that if you keep jumping around liked that, it will only tire you out."

Asura nodded and said, "That's true. I can't really keep this up for a long time. I guess that I'll just have to change that."

Asura landed on top of his house and bend forward. He used Griffin DNA and mixed it with Pegasus DNA to make a pair of beautiful wings that grew from his back.

Gilda gasped as she saw him making a pair of wings from his back. They were wings that looks like it was a mixture between griffin and a Pegasus. The wings were golden colored and they were at least 8 feet long. But most of all, they were a beautiful pair of wings that mesmerized her.

Asura opened and closed his wings a few time to see what they feel like and which back muscle he need to control in order to move them. Asura then looked back at Gilda who was looking at his wings with a surprised look. He chuckled and opened his wings and jumped into the air. He flap his wings and was able to fly around Gilda who kept looking at him with a stunned expression.

Asura came near her and patted her head. He said, "Now that I have wings, we can hang around right?"

Gilda came out of her shock and blushed a little and said, "Yes we can."

They then flew towards the sky and raced each other. Asura managed to keep up with her as it was his first time flying. He still needs to fix some kinks with his wings.

As they flew together, Gilda looked at Asura and she began to feel something for him. The griffin males treated their females like property. They would even beat them if they wanted to. However, Asura is a different case. He treats her with kindness and looks out for her. He does not see her as an object like the other males. Is she falling in love with him? When she thought this, her entire body became stiff and she fell to the ground.

Asura went wide eyes when he saw Gilda falling. He immediately flew down to save her. He could not reach her with his current speed, so he used "Jet Voice" to further increase his speed and finally caught her in his arms before she hit the ground. Asura flew up with Gilda in his arms.

Gilda comes out of her thoughts and saw that she was being held in his strong arms. She blushed hard and tried to get out of his arms but Asura hugged her tightly and asked, "Whao Gilda. Stop struggling. You were just about to hit the ground if I haven't flew down to save you. Why did you fell? It looks like your body suddenly went stiff."

Gilda stopped struggling when she heard him saying that he saved her. She lowered her head and look down. She was being hugged by him who has saved her life again and was worried about her. The feeling of fluttering began in her stomach. She wants to be with him. She would not find anyone like him anywhere if she let him go now.

Gilda then suddenly hugged him and kissed his lips. Asura was stunned at what just happened. Gilda was kissing him just like that. She broke the kiss and then realized what she had done and tried to apologize.

Gilda tried to say something, "I ... sorry ... didn't ... meant ... kiss ..."

Asura said, "It's okay Gilda. It was just a kiss."

Gilda shouted, "It's was not just a kiss Asura! I k-kissed you b-because ... I want to be with you!"

Asura was surprised to hear that from her. He asked, "Why do you want to be with me Gilda? Why not be with a male griffin?"

Gilda shouted, "Do you even know how they treat us female griffins like!? They look at us like we are their property! If they have their eye on a female griffin then they would fight her and dominate her, showing that they are your better! They forcefully make us their mate." Tears then started to fell from her eyes as she continued, "I have seen what my father did to my mother. He always treated her like an object. Even me, her daughter! You are different Asura. I have seen how you treat the girls with respect and kindness. You don't treat me like the other griffin does. You don't order me like them, you don't hurt me like them, you just treat me with respect and kindness. That's why I want to be with you."

Asura was getting angry when he heard her say how they were being treated by the male griffins. To forcefully make one female yours and dominate them, only disgust him. Maybe he will need to do something about the griffin kingdom, but for now, he needs to comfort a crying griffin.

He gently hugged her and said, "It's okay Gilda. If you love me, then I won't mind you becoming a part of my herd."

Gilda was surprised that he would welcome her just like that. Usually male griffins would fight them and dominate them to forcefully make them their mates. However, Asura instead of dominating her, simply asked her if she wanted to be a part of his herd.

Gilda asked, "Can I really be a part of your herd? You won't mind a griffin like me to be in your herd?"

Asura smiled and kissed her gently and said, "I won't mind one bit Gilda. You are a very beautiful griffin who have come over many obstacles in your life but you always stand back on your legs and continue on. You are just like me. I promise you that you will never have to go something terrible like that again. I will always love and protect you."

Gilda had tears of joy falling from her eyes. Never before have some male said those kind of sweet things to her. She hugged him and kissed him lovingly. She has finally found someone to be with who will love her and protect her.

After kissing for a few minutes, they then flew to Cloudsdale for some site seeing.

Cloudsdale

When they arrived at Cloudsdale, Asura was again mesmerized by its beauty. Everything was made up of clouds. There were some factories that even produce clouds.

They landed on the cloud and felt it being a little bit bouncy. Thanks to the Pegasus DNA, Asura was able to stand on the cloud. They then walked through Cloudsdale can see many of its wonders. The inhabitants of Cloudsdale saw them walking and were surprised to see Asura with a pair of wings. They greeted the both of them who in return greeted them back.

After walking and greeting for a while, they came to see some sort of factory that was producing clouds and ... is that liquid rainbow? Fascinated by this site, Asura moved closer to the factory. When he came closer, he saw there were Pegasus wearing worker clothes and working there. He then saw two Pegasus who he recognize and smiled.

Asura then waved at them and said, "Hey Rainbow. Hey Ditzy."

They both heard him and looked at him. They gasped when they saw him here, with wings and walking on clouds. They flew towards him a hugged him.

Asura hugged them both and said, "Hey you two. How are you doing?"

Ditzy said, "Were fine Asura but what are you doing here?"

Rainbow said, "And where you got those cool wings and how are you even walking on the clouds?"

Asura said, "I wanted to hang out with Gilda, so I made my own wings. And with a little magic, I am able to walk on the clouds."

Rainbow whistled and said, "Those are some cool wings you got there." She then looked at Gilda and hugged her, "Hey Gilda. How are you doing lately?"

Gilda hugged her and said, "I have been doing great lately. Just a little while ago, Asura saved me from falling to my death."

Rainbow gasped and asked, "What! What happened?"

Gilda said while blushing, "I ... I fell in love with Asura which made my body stiff and I fell from the sky. Asura saved me and ... I was so happy and kissed him. He is so kind and gentle for a male that you won't find anyone like him anywhere. And best of all ... he asked me if I wanted to join his herd and I said yes. You aren't mad that I made a move on your coltfriend are you?"

Rainbow smiled and hugged her and said, "You joining his herd? No Way! That's awesome! My friend is going to be living with him. Whats more, we can spend time with each other. And besides, your right that there being no one like Asura anywhere."

Gilda smiled and said, "Thank you for accepting me back as your friend Dash."

After hugging for a few moments, Ditzy asked, "So Asura. What brings you here at Cloudsdale's factory?"

Asura said, "I just wanted to see what Cloudsdale is like. Then I saw this factory and came to find what its making."

Ditzy said, "Really? Your interested in this factory?" Asura nodded.

Rainbow said, "Then why don't we give you both a tour of Cloudsdale's factory."

With that they went inside the factory and saw many different things were being made. Like snow flakes, lightning in a bottle, clouds, rainy clouds, thunder clouds, snow clouds, liquid rainbow etc. After half an hour, the tour of the factory was finished.

Rainbow said, "Well, that's the end of the factory's tour. So what do you think about it?"

Asura said, "If you ask me, then the factory is very unique. I mean, it's producing weather clouds and liquid rainbow? What's up with that?"

This made them all laugh. Ditzy then asked, "So now that the tour's over, where do you want o go next?"

Asura said, "I originally came here for sight seeing, so might want to show some important places?"

Rainbow said, "Sure big guy. I live here and I know Cloudsdale like the back of my wings."

With that, they went of many locations and enjoyed their time together. Rainbow then took them to a place that looks like Pegasus use it for racing or something. Ditzy was shifting uncomfortably which Asura noticed.

Asura asked, "Ditzy. Are you okay?"

Ditzy said, "I am fine Asura. Just have some thing on my mind."

Asura said, "Why don't you share it with us Ditzy? Maybe we can help you with it."

Ditzy said, "Well, it's more like I need to ask you something if you don't mind?"

Asura smiled and said, "Ditzy. You are my friend. I won't mind anything you ask of me."

Ditzy looked down and twiddled with her fingers and tried to say something, "I ... well ... I ... want ... join ... herd ... yours ..."

Asura could not understand what she was trying to say but Rainbow Dash understood her and grinned. She said, "Asura. She is asking if you would allow her to join your herd."

Ditzy whole face blushed and shouted, "Rainbow!"

Rainbow said with a laugh, "Don't worry Ditzy. We all knew that you fallen for Asura when you first kissed him in the throne room." This only made her blushed more.

Asura also knew about her being in love with him. He also knew how others treated her because of her clumsiness and her eyes. A sweet and loving mare like her didn't deserved to be treated like this.

He hugged her and said with a soft smile, "Ditzy. I would love to have a beautiful and kind mare like you in my herd. I will love you just like the rest of the girls."

Ditzy hugged him and cried tears of happiness. Her husband left her when he found out that she was pregnant with his child. She felt heart broken when he left. She had to take care of her filly all by herself. Most males would not like to be with mares who have a child and some only wanted to use her for their pleasure. However, Asura didn't care about such things. He just care and love her and wants her to be in his herd so he can love and protect her.

They were having a loving moment, "Well well well. What have we here. If it isn't Rainbow Crash and Derpy and whatever that is" until a voice decided to cut off their moment, which really irritated Asura.

Asura looked at the one who had the balls to make fun of his friends. He saw three Pegasus stallions who look like they were jocks. Correction. They are Jocks.

Ditzy immediately moved behind Asura while Rainbow angry asked, "What are you doing here Hoops, Dumb Bell, and Score." Well, their name define them who they are. A bunch of dumb idiots who goes duuuuuuuuhhh.

Hoops said, "That's none of your business Rainbow Crash. We can do whatever we want. And where is that useless Pegasus of yours. Can't seem to remember her name. Oh yeah! Klutzershy!" The three jocks then laugh.

Klutzershy? Who is he talking about. Klutzershy? Klutzershy? Klutzer ... shy? Fluttershy!? How. Dare. They! She is the most kindest and sweetest pony that he have ever met and these bastards are making fun of her! Wait? If they have been picking on Rainbow and Ditzy then ... even Flu ... tter ... shy.

Rage. Rage is all that was coursing through his veins. His vision became red with anger. How dare they. How dare they. How Dare they pick on someone sweet like Fluttershy and Ditzy. Many options began to form within his mind.

"Kill these bastards!"

No. He can't just kill these bastards like this. They are the inhabitants of Cloudsdale.

"Rip out their hearts!"

No. Again as much he wants to, he can't.

"Tear them apart, limb from limbs."

No. Their lives will be ruined. They don't deserve that.

"Tear off their wings."

No. That will also ruin their lives as they live here.

"Beat them up bloody."

That's a good one. Any other?

"Beat them at what they are good at."

Another good one.

Rainbow shouted angrily, "Her name if Fluttershy!"

Dumb Bell said with a chuckle, "More like Uselesshy. Ha ha ha"

Score said, "Yeah! Uselesshy! Ha ha ha ha. Good one."

A loud *Snap* was heard which made the three stallions, Rainbow and Gilda look at and what they saw frightened them. Well, not Rainbow and Gilda as they were both grinning with glee and then looked back at the three bastards who were trembling at what they saw. Ditzy could not see Asura's face as she was hiding behind him.

Asura was so enraged that the muscles on his face tightened and his veins bulged on his neck and face. The veins in his eyes became visible as large amount of blood flowed through them. This was the face of someone who will go through anything in order to do something. Even kill these bastards but he controlled his temper ... just barely.

Asura then took a step forward which made others feel his raging aura but for the three bastards, it was more like an executioner was making his way to them. As Asura walked closer, they felt dread and fear coursing through their bodies. They tried to take a step back, even tried to run away from this nightmare, but their bodies refused to move from their spot.

Asura stand in front of them and looked down at them with rage. They were trembling with unbridled fear as who this man could be. What did they do to make him so angry? Dumbasses.

Asura then spoke demonically that send shiver down their spines, "Who did you just called a klutz and useless?"

Hoof fearfully said, "It was ... that ... Pegasus ... who is always ... s-scared of-mmmfff!?" He got cut off when Asura grabbed his face.

Asura grabbed his face with his right hand and lifted him above ground/cloud level? Whatever. The other two were trembling at what he was going to do to him.

Asura glared at the Pegasus stallion in his hand and said, "Her name is Fluttershy. She is the most kindest and sweetest pony that you will ever find. If I beat you to a bloody pulp, Fluttershy would have nursed you back to full health. That is the kind of pony she is."

Dumb Bell managed to gather what little courage he could manage and fearfully asked, "W-Who a-are you s-suppose to b-be?"

Rainbow Dash grinned and said, "What? Don't tell me that you don't recognize him or even heard about him? Well open your ears cause this is gonna blow your minds away! He is none other than the strongest monster hunter who have saved Ponyville from a monster attack, raided a slave camp and rescued the prisoners, kill all the fighters in the griffin tournament including a dragon and a ferocious Crystal Scorpion and save us, teared the griffin King Black Beak limb from limbs, saved the deer kingdom from the tyrant King Dainn and brutally killed him, and finally owned all the royal guards and the captain of the royal guards single handedly. He is Asura!"

Their fear rose with each achievement Rainbow told them. How could they have not recognized him. He is literally the only human in this world. Then Rainbow decided to drop a bomb shell that literally made them shivered with fear.

Rainbow said with a grin, "Oh, and did I forgot mention that me, Gilda, Ditzy and Fluttershy are all in his herd."

Now they were literally scared shitless. No wonder he got mad when they made fun of the mares who are all in his herd. They began to feel so tiny in front of Asura who, if wanted to, can beat them to death.

Asura then said, "Yes. These girls are very very special to me. If you bad mouth them, I'll Beat you to a bloody pulp. If you pick on them, I'll Tear you limb from limbs. If you hurt them, then I'll Rip your god damn heart out and shove it down your throat." He then brought the stallion closer to his face and said, "Got it?"

The three stallions fearfully nodded. Asura then released the Pegasus from his hand and then they ran for their lives and out of their sights. Asura then breath to relax himself. He then felt three pair of arms around him and saw that it was Gilda, Rainbow and Ditzy hugging him. He smiled at them. Even though he had showed extreme hostility to the three jocks, they didn't fear him. They know that he did that to protect them and they love him for doing that.

After that, they spend the rest of the day with each other and talked about various things. During this Asura found that Gilda too wanted to find a job and pay him back.

Asura said, "Gilda. You don't have to do anything to pay me back. You are a part of my herd and that is all I need. A loving family."

Gilda said, "I know that. It's just I need something to do. I can't just sit idly and do nothing."

Asura said, "Then why not work here with Rainbow at the factory?"

Gilda thought about it and asked Rainbow, "Can I work here with you Dash?"

Rainbow smiled, "Sure you can. I know the boss here and I can get him to find some work for you."

Gilda hugged her and said, "Thank you Dash. You have no idea how happy I am right now." Rainbow hugged her as well.

Asura and the girls spend their time together till it was night time. He then escorted Rainbow and Ditzy to their houses and took Gilda back to his house. Gilda went to her room and he went to his room and slept for the night.

Third Day

This morning, Asura was in his room where he was working on the Ninth Metal. If this metal is capable to negating all types of magic, then maybe he can use it to capture some future villains without killing or beating them half to death. He was trying to make some restrains out of the metal which didn't go well as it was really sturdy and hard. He know this when he punched Dainn in the guts and the armor was only a little dented.

Asura tried to make some hand cuff but it didn't turned out well. He became frustrated with this metal. He has been working on this metal for 5 hours straight and nothing works. He can't use magic fire or dragon breath which is also magical, since the metal is immune to magic. His ninja flame techniques were not hot enough to soften the metal. Heck, he could not even eat the metal with his Teen Dragon DNA. Even pounding the metal takes great strength. It got him thinking where the hell did Dainn got his hands on this type of metal and how did he managed to turn it into an armor when he is having such a hard time with it? Also, are there more of this metal in this world? If so, then he would need to do something about it. Don't want to have other tyrants to get their hands on this type of metal.

He came out of his thoughts when someone knocked at his door. He stored the Ninth Metal back into his pocket dimension. He will think about work later but for now, who knocked at his door? He opened the door and saw Swift Tail and Mellow Hoof were standing there.

Asura smiled, "Hello Swift Tail. Hello Mellow Hoof. How are you two doing lately and how can I help you two?"

Swift Tail said, "Hello Asura. We have been doing fine."

Mellow Hoof said, "Hi Asura. We just wanted to see you. You have been in your room for quite a while now and we been hearing some strange noises from your room. Is everything alright?"

Asura sigh and said, "I have been continuously working on Dainn's armor but whatever I tried, didn't worked or have little result. You two wouldn't know anything about this armor or where he got it from?"

They both shook their heads. Swift Tail said, "I'm sorry. We don't know anything about that armor or where he got it from. He just came out one day, wearing that armor and since that day, he has never once removed it."

Mellow Hoof asked, "Why have you been working on that thing? It's just an armor, right?"

Asura shook his head and said, "No Mellow Hoof. It's not about the armor. Its the metal with which the armor is made out of."

This confused them and Swift Tail asked, "What's so special about the armor's metal?"

Asura answered, "The metal, which I have named it Ninth Metal, is immune to all kinds of magic. Whats more is that it is extremely sturdy and hard. It is even given me a hard time in reshaping the metal into my own image."

This shocked them about such a metal. Mellow Hoof said, "To have an armor that can not only protect you from all magic but also hard enough to stop physical attacks. That is amazing!"

Asura nodded and said, "It is indeed an amazing metal but there is something that I must find out about this metal."

Swift Tail asked, "What do you want to know about this metal? You already found out that the metal is immune to magic and it really hard and sturdy."

Asura said, "I want to find out where Dainn got this metal from? Did he discovered it somewhere? Did someone gave it to him? How did he managed to turn it into his armor? Are there more of the metal? If there is indeed more of the metal, then I have to secure it, so others won't be able to get their hands on it."

The does became confused about not letting others have it. Mellow Hoof asked, "Why don't you want to let others have it? It is an amazing metal that can greatly help out the guards of a kingdom against their enemies."

Asura said, "Or even attack other kingdoms." This shocked the does. He continued, "Since the majority of this world's population rely heavily on magic, this metal can be used for both good and bad thing. It will indeed give them an edge in protecting their kingdoms but if beings like King Dainn or Black Beak got their hands on this metal, then they would attack other kingdoms and conquer them with ease since the metal will protect them from magic and physical attacks."

This greatly shocked them at what he said about the metal, especially about King Dainn. If they think about it, then what he saying is true. Other power hungry beings would have used the Ninth Metal to cause destruction and misery to others.

Asura then said, "And if my hunch is right, then Dainn would have eventually attacked Equestria and enslaved the mares and the princesses. I am glad that I killed that trash and rid this world of beings like him." He won't let anyone harm Equestria. Especially the girls and his lovers.

The two does smiled at him for saying that. They are very thankful for what he had done for them and their kingdom. He always treated them and the girls with kindness.

Asura asked, "So, what are you two going to do for the day?"

Swift Tail said, "We were just about to go and have a walk through Ponyville."

Mellow Hoof said, "And maybe find some work to keep ourselves busy."

Asura smiled and asked, "Would you mind if I come along with you two? I need to clear my head from all the work I have been doing on the metal."

They both smiled and Mellow Hoof said, "We don't mind at all Asura."

Swift Tail said, "We would be happy to have you along with us."

Asura smiled at the two does. In the past few day, their fear of him were gone and they started to open their heart to him. Sometime when he walks by them, they swish their tails against his legs and blush a little too. They also stare at his body sometimes when he is not looking. Maybe these two are also falling for him? Well, when the time comes, he will gladly accept them into his herd. His dream is to have a big loving and caring family which he will protect.

They then walked through Ponyville and talked about various thing and Asura found out that Swift Tail is a hard worker and Mellow Hoof has knowledge about fashion. Maybe he can ask two of his friends to give them a job.

Asura asked Swift Tail, "If you would like, then I can ask Applejack to give you some work on her apple farm?"

Swift Tail eyes lit and asked, "Really?" He nodded. She said with glee, "That would be wonderful. I always wanted to work on a farm when I was little."

Asura smiled at her and then looked at Mellow Hoof and asked, "And how about you Mellow Hoof? My friend Rarity is a fashionista and she would be happy to have some helpful knowledge about your kingdom's fashion."

Mellow Hoof smiled and nodded, "I would very much like that."

With that they went to Sweet Apple Acre to meet Applejack. When they arrived, they saw Applejack working in the apple orchard.

Asura called her out, "Hello Applejack."

She turned towards him and smiled. She walked to him and hugged him and said, "Howdy Asura. What's bring you here?"

Asura said, "I wanted to ask you if you can give Swift Tail a job here at your apple farm? She is a hard worker and always wanted to work at a farm."

Applejack smiled and said, "Of course she can work here." She turned towards Swift Tail and introduced herself, "Howdy miss. My name is Applejack and I am the owner of Sweet Apple Acre."

Swift Tail introduced herself, "Hello Applejack. My name is Swift Tail. It's nice to meet you."

Applejack asked her, "So, you want to work here at the apple farm?"

Swift Tail nodded and said, "Yes. I always dreamed of working at a farm since I was young."

Applejack smiled and said, "Well, come on then. Let me show you around Sweet Apple Acre."

Swift Tail nodded and looked at Asura and said, "Thank you Asura. That's very sweet of you for helping me." She hugged him and then left with Applejack to see the apple farm.

Asura smiled that she is acting normally now. He then took Mellow Hoof to Rarity's house. When they arrive at her house, he knocked at her door.

Rarity said, "Who is it?"

Asura said, "It's me Rarity."

Rarity gasped and came running out and hugged him lovingly. She said, "Hello darling. It's so good to see you again."

Asura hugged her and said, "It's good to see you so happy too, Rarity."

After a few seconds of hugging, Rarity asked, "So darling. What can I help you with?"

Asura said, "It's not me who need help Rarity. I want to ask you if you can hire Mellow Hoof for some fashion work? She is from a different kingdom after all."

Rarity's eyes lit up and asked with glee, "She wants to work with me on fashion?" He nodded. She then hugged Mellow Hoof and said, "I would be delighted to hire you Mellow Hoof. Come. We must get to work immediately. Bye Asura." She kissed him and went back into her house.

Mellow Hoof said, "Thank you very much Asura. I really appreciate your help." She hugged him and went into Rarity's house.

Asura was happy that she too is opening up to him. He looked at the sky and saw it was evening. His walk with them cleared his mind. So, he went back to his house and in his room. He brought out the Ninth Metal and again tried to reshape them. He worked till it was night and all he did was able to make a few straight poles, well almost, and flat metal sheet with rough edges. Well, it's at least a start.

A thought then came into his mind which made him realize something. If there is someone or something out there that can reshaped this metal, then he just need to find him or it and ask for the knowledge or take it from him or it. Without this knowledge, he will not be able to refine these metal and reshaped them. With that he stored the metal into his pocket dimension and went to sleep.

Fourth Day

Asura awoke at 6 in the morning. He got out of his bed and got ready for the day. He greeted Trixie, Gilda, Swift Tail and Mellow Hoof, and made them breakfast. As usual, the girls ate their breakfast by stuffing their mouths which made him laugh. He then went back to his room and started to work on the Ninth Metal again. This time he worked from 7 in the morning to 12.

He failed to reshaped them which infuriated him. He cast a silence spell and a shock absorber spell on his room. With this, no sound or shock waves will be heard or felt from his room. He then did some hand signs and said "Shadow Clone Justu" and *Poof* made 10 clones who appeared out of white smoke. He then told one of the clones to suspend the pile of metal 5 feet above the floor, in the center of the room. The clone levitated the pile of metal and suspend it 5 feet above the floor, in the center of the room.

Asura then told the rest of the 9 clones to surround the pile of metal which they did. He also joined them and then told them to pound this pile of metal with their fist. They all nodded and started to punch the pile of metal. Asura also began to punch it with all his anger *Bash* *Clang* *Bash* *Clang* *Bash* *Clang* *Bash* *Clang* *Bash* *Clang* *Bash* *Clang* *Bash* *Clang*. They kept going at it for 30 minutes and then stopped to take a breather. All 10 clones then vanished *Poof* in white smoke.

Asura looked at his knuckles and saw that they were cut, scraped, bruised and bleeding. He used his virus to heal them instantly and then looked back at the pile of metal and saw that it was now crushed into a square like shaped with heavy dents and rough edges. He sigh heavily at the pathetic sight of the metal. Even after all that, he still got no result. He stored the metal back into his pocket dimension.

Asura began to walk out of his house and felt pain around his back. He found out that his back and muscles were sour from over working. Damn these muscle ache. He walk through Ponyville to clear his mind again. While walking with a sour back and muscles, he found Rarity walking with Fluttershy. Just looking at their smiles, made all his pain and aches go away.

Asura called them out, "Hello Fluttershy. Hello Rarity."

They heard him and hugged him. Fluttershy said, "Hello Asura. How are you doing if you don't mind me asking?"

Asura smiled and hugged them both. He said, "I am doing fine Fluttershy. I was Just walking around to ease some of my back pain and sour muscles."

Rarity said, "Your back and muscles are sour? Then why don't you come along with us darling. We are heading to the Ponyville Day Spa to relax. You can definitely heal your sour back and muscles darling."

Asura asked, "There is a spa here in Ponyville? Why have I not heard about this? I could definitely use some relaxation for myself. You don't mind if I join you girls?" With that, they went to the spa.

Fluttershy said, "I won't mind if you come with us if you don't mind." She blush when she thought about seeing his body without clothes.

Rarity said, "Come darling. It will be a wonderful experience for you ... and us." She whispered the last part to herself but Asura heard her and was confused at what she mean. He just ignored it and went with them to the spa.

They arrive at the building and walked through the door. They were greeted by two beautiful earth ponies who were twins. Except their colors were swapped between them.

They both greeted them, "Welcome to Ponyville Day Spa where we will take care of your needs so you can relax your spirit and body."

The blue one with pink mane said, "I am Lotus Blossom."

The pink one with blue mane said, "And I am her twin sister, Aloe."

They were wearing such skimpy outfits and the way they hugged each other just made them really sexy. When Asura saw them his brain stopped working for a few seconds and went duuuuuuhhhhhh?

Brain. exe v 1.0 has stopped working.

Rebooting Brain. exe v 1.0 ...

Rebooting failed.

Modifying Brain. exe v 1.0.

Upgrading Brain. exe v 1.0 to Brain. exe v 1.1 ...

Upgrading complete.

Rebooting Brain. exe v 1.1 ...

Reboot successful.

Asura's brain came back online and he shook his head. What the hell just happened?

Rarity said, "Hello darlings. We would like to have our usual please."

Lotus Blossom nodded and said, "Right this way miss Rarity and miss Fluttershy."

Aloe looked at Asura and said, "And who is this handsome stallion?" Handsome? Asura thought that he has a scary face even when he is not angry. Maybe healing his face made him look good?

Rarity smiled and said, "Darlings. I would like you to meet the one who has saved Ponyville from the monster attack and also saved us at that dreaded tournament, Asura."

The spa sisters gasped and looked at him. They were not present in Ponyville during the Monster attack. When they returned to Ponyville, they heard many things about Asura from their customers about how strong he is and some females even said that he look handsome. Now that they look at him closely, he is indeed what others may call a walking hunk.

Lotus Blossom asked him, "How can we be of your service, Mr Asura?"

Asura smiled and waved off his hand and said, "Please ladies. None of that Mr stuff. It's make me sound really old and besides I'm only 18 years old."

Aloe lowered her ears and said, "Forgive us Asura. We just wanted to welcome you to our spa."

Asura gently said, "There is nothing to be sorry about Aloe. It's okay. I don't think anyone can get angry with such a beautiful pair of mares like yourself." This made the spa sisters blush while Rarity and Fluttershy smiled warmly at him.

Lotus Blossom smiled and asked, "So, what can we do for you, Asura?"

Asura said, "Well, my back and some of my muscles are sore. I can't even walk normally without hunching a bit. Can you two ladies help me with my back and muscle pain?"

The spa sisters smiled and nodded. They then took a hold of Asura's strong arm and pulled him towards the back of the room.

Aloe said, "Now, come this way please and we'll get you three started.

They went to a room that had several massage tables, 5 hot tubs, and some doors leading to other rooms. The atmosphere here was really relaxing. He saw Rarity and Fluttershy going to the female changing room.

Aloe pointed towards a door and said, "Asura. You can go in the male changing room. We'll, start with your session when you come out."

Asura nodded and said "Thank you girls."

He then went to the changing room. When he entered the room, he started to take off all of his clothes, down to his underwear. He put all of his clothes in a basket and put his "Punisher" along with "Haven" and "Hell" in his pocket dimension. Don't want anyone to steal them while he is away from them. It's not like anyone would have the strength to even lift them.

After he stored his weapons in his pocket dimension, he then had a sudden realization. This is a spa and he forgot to bring his swim trunks with him. He was staring to panic that he can't just go out like that. After panicking for a few seconds, he then stops and face palmed. He forgot that he possess reality warping power. So he created a white swim trunk and put it on. He sigh and was really glad that he possess a power that can help him in times like this one.

He looked around the room and saw there were some robes hanging from the walls. He took a white robe and put it on, covering his body. Now that he was ready, he walked out of the room.

While Asura was changing in the room, Rarity and Fluttershy came out and started to talk with the spa twins.

Rarity asked, "So tell me darling. What are your thoughts about Asura?"

Lotus Blossom, "Well, he is handsome if you ask me. He talked with us normally and even compliment us."

Aloe said, "And he was not looking at our bodies with lust, even though we wear these type of clothes."

Fluttershy said, "Asura would not do such a thing. He is such a sweet and kind stallion."

Rarity said with a grin, "Yes, but I think that you two have managed to stop his mind when he first saw you."

Lotus Blossom said with a smirk, "Then that is a success on our part."

Rarity thought mischievously and said, "Girls. Why don't you stay right here with us, so we can all see what he looks like underneath all that clothes he wear?"

The spa sisters blushed and Aloe said, "But ... but isn't that wrong for us to just gawk at his body like that?"

Rarity said with a grin, "Don't worry about that darling. Me, Fluttershy and the rest of my friends are in his herd. We will be the first ones to see his magnificent body."

This mare the spa sisters and Fluttershy blushed deeply as they though about seeing his muscle body.

When Asura came out of the room, he saw Rarity and Fluttershy were out as well and they were wearing their own robes. They were also talking with the spa sisters who were blushing for some reason. Rarity was wearing a white robe that matches her fur, and had the diamond cutie mark. Fluttershy's was wearing a yellow robe which matches her fur, and had three pink butterflies on them. They look really beautiful and a bit more sexy. Thanks to his virus, his blush was stopped and saved him from a heavy nose bleeding.

The girls saw that he was out and remained calmed thinking he didn't heard their conversation. Well, he didn't, as he was busy panicking about not having swim trunks.

Lotus Blossom asked, "Are you three ready for your relaxation?" They nodded.

The spa twins first took them to the hot tub.

Aloe said, "First of all, you will be taking a dip in nice hot medical water to soften your muscles."

Asura nodded and began to remove his robe. Behind him, were the 4 mares who were waiting to see him remove his robe and see what his body looks like. When he untied his robe, removed it and put it aside the tub, the mares were astonished at what they saw.

Asura's body looked like it was carved from marble. His body was well developed. No. His body was beyond what they could have imagined. First of all, his entire body, from neck to toe, was devoid of any hair. Next, his arms muscles were bulky but firm. It looked like the muscles were concentrated into his arm tightly. He had eight packs and his chest and abdomen also had muscles tightly packed in. Even his back. Then there were his legs that looks like they were going to crush anything beneath them. All in all, he looked like he was wearing an armor made of muscles. They could have sworn that they saw his body shining a bit.

This made the mares eyes go wide as dinner plates, their mouth were agape, their entire face blushed furiously and they were drooling as they stare hungrily at his well defined muscles and physique. They wanted nothing more than to be held by him with his strong arms and their bodies touching each others. Fluttershy's wings became stiff and then with a *Pomf* her wings were fully extended which only made her blush more.

Asura then looked at the four mares and saw that they were staring at his body while blushing up a storm. He also saw Fluttershy's wings were fully opened and were twitching a bit. He became worried about her.

Asura asked, "Fluttershy. Are your wings okay?"

Fluttershy blushingly nodded and said, "I-I a-am ... am f-fine Asura. This s-sometimes happens t-to Pegasus."

Asura accepted her answer. Rarity and Fluttershy then started to remove their robes and he immediately looked away. Even if the girls were in his herd, he didn't want to stare at their body like a pervert.

Rarity saw that Asura was looking away and asked, "Darling. Why are you looking away from us?"

Asura said, "Well, you girls are removing your robes and exposing your body, so I am looking away. I don't want to stare at your beautiful bodies like some kind of pervert."

The girls smiled warmly at his honestly. Fluttershy said, "It's fine Asura. You don't need to look away. I am okay ... if you are the one staring at my body."

Asura was shocked to hear her say that and blushed a little that his virus failed to stop this time. He asked her shockingly, "Fluttershy. Even if you want me to look at you ... that way. I don't think I can do that to a sweet and kind mare like yourself. Or any other mares. "

Rarity warmly smiled at him and said, "Darling. We are fine with you looking at us. In fact, we want you to look at our bodies. Besides, we are looking at your body and we have to say that it is a magnificent site for us."

Asura blushed more. Curse you virus! Why isn't it stopping his blush! He said, "That is a different thing Rarity. Back where I came from, the females can look at us males all they want, but we didn't cared as we were busy hunting monsters and such. However, when the males stare at the female bodies, it is considered inappropriate."

Again they all warmly smiled at him. Here, the males only looked at them with lust filled eyes and didn't care if it was inappropriate or not. They just want to use their bodies for their own desires. However, Asura here is the opposite of the males. He does not look at them with lust but with respect. He treats them with kindness and refuse to look at their bodies. This is the type of male the females wanted to be with and one is standing in right front of them.

Rarity warmly smiled at him and said, "It's okay Asura. You have earned this, so please look at us."

Fluttershy said, "I'm okay with it too Asura. Please look at us ... for me?"

Asura was battling within his mind about whether to look at them or not, but when he heard Fluttershy say that, he just couldn't refuse her. He sigh and closed his eyes. He then turned his face towards the girls and slowly opened his eyes. When his eyes opened, he went wide eyes at what he saw. Rarity and Fluttershy were wearing bikini that made them look beautiful and sexy.

Asura could not say anything but gawk at their bodies. Rarity and Fluttershy saw him staring at their bodies and blushed. They liked that he was looking at their bodies and decided to tease him a bit. They then started move their bodies around in an alluring way and he followed their every movement.

Rarity and Fluttershy were blushing when they did that but they really liked the look on his face. Rarity then asked with a smirk, "Well darling. Do you like what you see?"

Asura could not speak and he dumbly nodded. The girls giggled at his answer and moved towards the hot tub. When they were about to go into the hot tub, Rarity said in a sultry tone, "That's is a very good answer Asura. Maybe in the future, me and the rest of the girls will give you a special surprise."

Now Asura's whole face was blushing. Why virus? Why you betray him? These mares are really forwards with their flirting. He shook his head and moved into the hot tub with Rarity and Fluttershy. He submerged his body from neck to toe in the medical water. His body was unwinding slowly, which made him take a relaxing sigh and smiled.

The girls giggled when they saw him in a relax state. Rarity asked him, "How are you feeling now darling?"

Asura said, "I feel great. My back pain and sour muscles are healing nicely."

Fluttershy asked him, "What did you do to make your muscles sour ... if your don't mind me asking?"

Asura softly smiled and told them all about the Ninth Metal he has been working on lately. He also told them about his worries regarding the metal and what he need to do. The girls were shocked to hear what he told them. A metal that is capable of negating magic and sturdy enough to take some heavy damage was both amazing and frightening. They were afraid when he told them about other power hungry beings getting their hands on the metal and causing chaos all over Equestria.

After Asura told them all about the metal, Rarity said, "But darling. With you here, we don't have to worry about the enemy."

Asura said with a worried face, "But what if something happens that I was not ready for Rarity? What if they find something else or something much worse than the Ninth Metal? Back in my world, I would not have to worry about evil being coming up with some kind of world domination plans because I had no one to protect or care for. I was alone. Others like me were capable of stopping them but here, in Equestria, where I have found you girls who love me, I can't take that risk. I need to be prepared for anything that might come my way, so I would be able to protect you girls and all of Equestria. I can't lose any of you. Not like I lost my family." He lowered his head and tears fall from his eyes when he thought about his mother and sister. He will not lose them like he did with his family. This time he will protect them at all cost.

Rarity and Fluttershy became sad when they heard that he was alone in his world. Their heart ache when he told them that he didn't want to lose them like his family. And when they saw his tears, they could not take it anymore. They moved in and hugged him to comfort him.

Truly, a strong stallion like him is this much worried about their safety and Equestria. Others would only take what they want and when the times comes, they would abandon them. They know that Asura would not do such a thing. He would never abandon them if some calamity comes his way. He will fight to protect them and never give up, even if the enemy is stronger than him. If Asura will not abandon them, then they too will not abandon him. They will walk side by side with him, even in dangerous situation because they know that he will definitely protect them, no mater what.

Rarity lifted his face up and look at him in the eyes and said, "Asura. In all my life, I have never once came across anyone like you. You are a very sweet and gentle stallion. You care about us so much that you are worrying yourself and that is bad for your health. You went out on your own to save some ponies from a slave camp and even freed the deer kingdom from their King and you didn't even asked for anything in return. You don't even brag about your achievements or how strong you are. You are a very selfless and loving stallion and I would be a very lucky mare to spend my life with someone like you." She then lovingly kissed him on the lip.

After a few moments of kissing, Fluttershy said, "Asura. In my life, stallions have teased and picked on me for being shy and a scary cat. They sometime even say mean things to me which really hurt me, but you Asura, are different than them. You did not do any of those mean things to me. You treat me with gentle and kindness that no other stallion has done for me. You never once ordered me around or even hurt me. When I am with you, all of my fears went away and I feel safe with you. I would like to spend my life with a kind and gentle stallion like you ... if you don't mind." She also lovingly kissed him on the lip.

When Asura heard them say that, he had tears of happiness falling from his eyes. In his old world, he was beaten and broken and had no one to love or be loved. He though that he would spend the rest of his life alone with nothing but misery. However, here he is, in Equestria, where he is surrounded by girls who love him dearly. These girls were the ones who are healing his broken heart and spirit. He hugged them loving and didn't want to let them go. He too wanted to be with them and love them and protect them. They have become his family, his treasure, ... his haven.

Asura said with a soft smile as he shed more tears of happiness, "Thank you girls. For loving someone like me. Back on my world, ever since I lost my family, every day for me was a dark day. No matter what I do, no matter what good deed I could have done, all I ever saw was darkness around me. No matter how much I fight that darkness, no matter how much I destroy it, it just comes back and surround me again. Always keeping me in the dark where it is cold, never seeing the clear blue sky, the bright light of the sun again. But being sent here, to this world, you girls came into my life. Every time I see you girls happy, my day just brightens up and push away the darkness, freeing me from the dark and cold. Because of you girls, I am able to see the clear blue sky. Because of you girls, I can see the bright sunlight shining above me, bathing me with its warmth. Because of you girls, my darkness has been destroyed. I too want too spend my life with you and the rest of the girls."

When the girls heard him say all those things, and how he described them, and how they have saved him from his darkness, tears flow from their eyes. They could not believe how damaged he was. They know that he told them how he lost his family and how he got back up on his feet and faced his world but they could never thought how much he was suffering.

Even the spa sisters, who were preparing the massaging table, had tears flowing from their eyes as they listened to each and every word he said. To be surrounded by darkness and still living on every day was torture. They didn't know what would have happened to him if he did not arrive here in Equestria where he was saved from his darkness by these girls. They were now very thankful that he had not only came here, but he came into the lives of these mares as well.

After hugging for some time, they then relaxed in the hot tub. After 10 minutes, *Ding* the bell rang, saying it was time for them to get out of the water. They stepped out and dried themselves with a towel. Asura was surprised to feel his body rejuvenated. What ever was in that water, really did helped his muscles.

Lotus Blossom smiled at Asura and asked, "Are you ready for your massage?"

Asura nodded. Lotus Blossom then guided him to a massage table where he lay on his stomach and rested his head on his arms. Lotus Blossom came beside him and started to gently apply pressure on his back with her hands. Asura felt her hands on his back and how she was unwinding his muscles which made him relax. His bones and muscles became soft like jelly under her hands massage and he loved it.

Asura said, "Wow, Lotus. You are very good at this. I can feel my muscl- *Crack* Ye-ouch!" He then felt very relaxed when his joint made a snap.

Lotus Blossom became worried and said, "Oh sorry about that. You muscles are just so knotted up together that you-"

Asura cut her off by gently saying, "Don't worry about it Lotus. It was very good that sooth me. I never felt this relaxed before. Keep doing that please."

Lotus smiled and continued to massage his back. He felt so relaxed that he started to doze off and then he fallen asleep.

When the girls notice that he was asleep, they giggled at him. They saw he had a soft smile on his face while he was sleeping.

Lotus was about to wake him up but Rarity said, "Lotus, please let the poor dear sleep peacefully. He has been really worrying too much in the past few day."

Lotus nodded and said, "Certainly Rarity. He deserves it."

The four mares gathered and warmly smiled at his peaceful face as he slept without any worries. Fluttershy said, "Poor Asura. He tired himself by worrying for our safety."

Rarity said, "Indeed he has Fluttershy. But that's just makes him more special that other stallions." She then asked Lotus, "So Lotus, how is your life going? Find any good stallions?"

Lotus shook her head and said, "I have yet to find any decent stallion, Rarity."

Aloe said, "All the stallions we have met so far, only see us with lust filled eyes.

Lotus sadly said, " They only want to be with us, so they can have their way with our bodies. That's all they ever want. We don't think that we will ever find a stallion who will love us for who we are and not for our beauty."

Rarity and Fluttershy became sad when they heard that. It was indeed true that most stallions only like a mare for their beauty. Lotus and Aloe have been Rarity's good customer and good friend. She didn't want them to be sad and alone their whole life. An idea then popped into her head and she grinned.

Rarity then said, "Well Lotus and Aloe. There is a kind and gentle stallion that you can be with."

Their eyes lit up when they heard that. Lotus asked, "Really? What is his name?"

Aloe asked, "And where can we find him?"

Rarity chuckled a bit and said, "You don't have to look for him darlings. For he is right here in this very room."

Lotus and Aloe became confused as they were the only customers for the day. They looked around the room until their eyes landed on Asura who was sleeping.

Their eyes went wide and Lotus said, "But Rarity! He is already taken."

Aloe said, "And he is you and yours friend's coltfriend."

Rarity said with a smiled, "And are you two not my friend?"

They were stunned what they were hearing. They were indeed friends and she is inviting them to join Asura's herd.

Lotus said, "Are you sure about this?"

Rarity asked, "Why? Do you not want to be with someone like Asura?"

Aloe said, "We do! But will you and the other girls be okay with us being part of his herd?"

Rarity said with a smile, "I would be happy if you join us darlings."

Fluttershy said, "I don't mind having you two join our herd ... if you don't mind that is."

The spa twins looked at each other with a thoughtful expression. Lotus asked, "Will he accept us for joining his herd?"

Rarity nodded and said, "Of course darling. He would welcome you and treat you with love and kindness."

Fluttershy said, "He really is a sweet and caring stallion. He will only get angry at those who would try to hurt you or his friends."

The twins looked at Asura and thought about it. They have heard many positive things about him from their customers and friends. He is strong but he does not brag about it. He also treats females with respect and kindness. Since they are both beautiful mares, the stallions only looked at their bodies with lust filled eyes. They just want to use their bodies and then throw them away like garbage. However, Asura is nothing like them and they really want to be loved by a caring stallion.

The spa twins looked at each other and nodded. They then looked back at Rarity and Fluttershy and said, "With your permission, we would very much like to be with him."

Rarity and Fluttershy smiled and hugged them. Rarity said, "Welcome to the herd darlings."

After hugging for a few moments, they began to talk while letting Asura sleep peacefully. The mares were smiling mischievously as they though of surprising him with two new herd members.

1 Hour Later

Asura started to wake from his peaceful slumber. He opened his eyes and looked around the room. He saw the girls talking to each other. He then stand from the massage table and began to stretch his limbs, emitting some pops and cracks. He never felt this good before.

He then looked at the girls who were looking at him with a smile. He said, "Sorry for sleeping there like that. I have never felt this relaxed before and I doze off."

Lotus smiled and said, "It's fine Asura. We have many customer who sometimes fell asleep during our massages."

Asura nodded and said, "Well, I have to say that you two are very talented girls. I'm sure that if a stallion fall for you girls, then you two will make him a very lucky stallion."

This made the girls blushed at his complement but they still have a surprise for him. They both smile and started to move closer to him. Asura saw them getting closer with half lid eyes and asked, "Is there something I can do for you girls?"

The spa twins stopped right in front of him and Lotus asked, "Well, there is something you can do for us."

Asura smiled and said, "Sure girls. Just ask me whatever you want."

Aloe asked, "We ... we would like to be a part of your herd."

Asura was stunned as his eyes went wide. These two, who he had just met today, have fallen for him.

He asked them, "I am flattered girls. Don't get me wrong as you two are really beautiful girls but why do you want to be with me? You both have just met me today."

The spa twins face became sad. Lotus said, "We have heard about how you treat females with respect and kindness. The other stallions only see us as objects of their desires."

Aloe sadly said, "They Just want to be with us since we are beautiful. We have been with some stallions before but it didn't end well."

Asura was confused by what she meant. He was then shocked when the twins began removing their clothes right in front of him. He immediately covered his eyes with his hand and said, "Girls! What are you doing? This is wrong. Please stop undressing yourself in front of me!"

He was beginning to blush and confused at why they would do such a thing in front of him. Do they really want to be with him even if it means they need to do this kind of thing. His thought were broken when he heard a gasp from the girls.

He became worried and uncover his eyes to see why they gasped and asked, "Girls. Are you okay? Is everything al ... right?"

He stops at what he saw which made his eyes go wide with disbelief. The spa twins were standing in front of him naked while covering their exposed breast and private areas with their arms. What he was looking at were not their bodies but what happened to them. He saw that their bodies were covered in bruises, some on their backs while some in front. There were some on their faces as well but were very well hidden thanks to some make up. Rarity and Fluttershy were looking at the twins with horrified expressions.

Tears began to fall from the twin's eyes as they look down with sad faces. Lotus said, "This is what she meant by things going wrong."

Aloe said, "The last stallion who we wanted to be with abused us. He would beat us when he didn't get what he wanted or if we refuse his request."

Asura could not believe what he was hearing. A stallion did these horrible things to these beautiful girls. Anger started to raise inside him. How dare this bastard hurt these mares. He would never hurt a female for as long as he live but seeing them like this hurt his heart.

The spa twins looked at him and waited for his response but didn't got any. They became even sadder that he would not want some damaged mares to be in his herd.

Lotus said, "I guess now that you seen us like this, you don't want ugly mares like us in your herd, right?"

Aloe said, "It's okay. No one will want us like this anyway. We are very damaged mares and who would want to hav-?" They were cut off when they were suddenly embraced by Asura.

Asura felt his heart ache when he heard them saying bad things about themselves. However, when he heard them calling themselves ugly and damage, he could not take it anymore and quickly hugged them. These were mares who just wanted to be with someone who would love and care for them but all they got were bastards who wanted to use them and hurt them.

Asura gently said, "It's okay girls. It's okay. You just wanted to be loved by a male but they turned out to be bastards who saw you two as nothing but objects of their desires. You have went through something that never should be done to you." He then looked down at the twins faces who were looking at him with teary eyes and smiled softly, "If you two want to be with me, then I welcome you with open arms. I will never hurt you no matter what. I promise you that I will care for you and love you both with all my heart, just like the rest of the girls in my herd."

The twins were crying tears of happiness as they hugged him and bury their faces in his chest. They have been hurt badly and believed that no other male would want anything to do with then anymore. But Asura brought them into his heard and promised them to care and love them. They can finally have a family they always wanted. Rarity and Fluttershy smiled warmly and hugged them too. They were happy for their friends to see their worries fly away.

Fluttershy said, "Thank you for accepting them Asura. They really needed this."

Asura warmly smiled and nodded. They stayed like that for a few minutes as they tried to calm the twins down. After they calmed down, the twins wore their clothes but Asura stopped them and asked, "Would you two like me to heal you?"

The twins gave a soft smile and nodded. Asura placed a hand on their head and let the virus heal their bodies. After a few seconds, the twins were fully healed. They even look more healthy than before. They were looking at their bodies and were amazed to find not a single bruised on their bodies. They completely forgot that they were naked when they were checking their bodies. Asura blushed and looked away.

The twins saw this and smiled. Lotus asked, "What's the matter Asura? Are we not that beautiful for you to look at us?"

Asura said, "No. You both are very beautiful. I just don't want to stare at your naked bodies without your permission."

The girls smiled warmly and kissed his cheek which made him blush. Aloe said, "You can look at us all you want Asura. We don't mind one bit."

Asura said, "Maybe later when I get to know more about you two?"

The twins nodded and wore their clothes. After that Rarity, Fluttershy and Asura exited the spa. Before leaving, Asura asked the spa twins, "Can you tell me who was the one that abused you two?"

Lotus asked, "Why do want to know his name?"

Asura smiled and said, "Cause If I ever meet that bastard, I will warn him that you two are in my herd now and i will protect you two. If he ever lays a hand on you two or comes even near you both, then his face will have a meeting with my fist."

The twins smiled that he would protect them from the stallion. Aloe said, "He is a unicorn whose name is Stone Heart."

Asura nodded and hugged them both, who also hugged him. After that he left the spa and saw that it was close to night. So he escorted Rarity and Fluttershy back to their houses. Asura happily walked back to his house and into his room and laid there, thinking about the new members of his herd. They were both beautiful and they had gone though a hard time. Not anymore. He will love them and protect them, especially from that bastard Stone Heart.

He angrily said, "Look out Stone Heart. You have an important date with my Fist." He then fell asleep.

* * *

 _ **So what do you guys/gals think please comment I would like some feedback & no flames please.**_


	15. Chapter 14 Relax For A Day And Then Get

_**Chapter 14: Relax For A Day And Then Get...Ambushed?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing of the story or what it's connected to no mater how much I wish I did, and without further ado let's begin.**_

* * *

Fifth Day

The next day he woke up and did his usual. He washed up, he greeted the four girls in his house and made breakfast for them. He did not want to work on the Ninth Metal as he currently don't have any way to reshape them. He left his house and walked towards Sugar Cube Corner to get something sweet to eat. After walking for a while, he arrived at the bakery but stopped at what the building looked like. He even rubbed his eyes, thinking that his eyes were playing tricks on him. He saw that is looked more like a gingerbread house than a bakery.

Asura stared at the gingerbread house for a minute then shook his head. He reminded himself that he was in a world of magic, so having a house look like edible delicacy must be normal here. He walked into the building and saw that Pinkie Pie was at the counter.

She looked at him with a huge smile and waved at him, "Hi Asura! Welcome to Sugar Cube Corner where all the sweet and delicious things are made! So what can I get you?"

Asura smiled and said, "Hello Pinkie. Can you get me a chocolate milkshake and 4 different flavor cupcakes?"

Pinkie nodded and said, "One chocolate milkshake and 4 cupcakes with different flavors coming right up. Why don't you sit at the chair while you wait for your order?"

Asura nodded and went to sit on the chair and waited for his food. He looked around the bakery and saw other ponies sitting at different tables and eating and talking with each other. He let out a relaxed sight.

After 3 minutes, Pinkie came with his order and put it on his table. She said, "Here is your order Asura."

Asura looked at his food and said, "Pinkie. Why don't you eat with me for a while."

Pinkie nodded and said, "Sure Asura." She looked back at the counter and said, "Ms Cake! I will be taking a short brake Okay!"

A voice came from behind the Counter, "Okay Pinkie!"

She then sat beside Asura and started to eat one of the cupcakes. Asura also eat one and savor its sweet flavor. While he was eating his, Pinkie swallowed her first cupcake and then started to eat another one. When Asura finished eating his cupcake, he saw that there was only one cupcake on the table. He smiled and gave the last cupcake to Pinkie.

He said, "Here you go Pinkie. You can eat this one too."

Pinkie had a huge smile and said, "Thanks Asura!" She ate the cupcake in one big bite which surprised him but then smiled.

He asked her, "Want to have some of my milkshake?"

Pinkie nodded ans said, "Sure Asura. I want to drink something that will wash my throat from all the yummy cupcakes I eaten."

Asura then gave her his milkshake. Pinkie took his milkshake but then though and said, "Why don't we drink it together Asura."

Asura blinked and said, "How can we drink from one glass Pinkie?"

Pinkie smiled and pulled out two straws in the shape of hearts from ... somewhere. She put the straws in the glass, one facing her and one facing him.

She said, "Now, lets drink together."

Asura was again stunned at her action. Where did that straw can from. Is she able to use magic? He shook his head and started to drink his milkshake with her. They both enjoyed it very much. After drinking their milkshake, Pinkie stand from her chair and sit on Asura's lap and hugged him.

Asura was surprised by this and hugged her well. He asked her, "What's the matter Pinkie? Something on your mind?"

Pinkie nuzzled her muzzle into his chest and said, "Just thinking what an amazing super duper awesome kind stallion you are and I was right to become a part of your herd."

Asura smiled and said, "Thank you Pinkie. I am happy too that someone like you are in my herd."

Pinkie said, "I mean that you are probably the first one to understand my super speedy talk. You are super kind and gentle with my friends and other girls. A lot of stallion only treat me like I am a little filly but you treat me like a mare. Even though you have a scary face when you get angry but underneath all that is a kind and gentle stallion that I and the girls like." She then look up to Asura's face and said with a smile, "You are like a stallion from my dream Asura and I love you."

Asura was feeling a warm in his heart when he hear her say that. Even though she has a child like innocence, she is a very cute and lovely mare.

He smiled and said, "I love you too, you silly mare." He kissed her on the lips who leaned in and wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed for a few minute and enjoyed their time with each other. After that, Asura paid for the food and said good bye to Pinkie and let the bakery. He walked through Ponyville and was lost in his thought, thinking about why the other girls liked him. He came out of his thought when he saw Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle walking towards the Everfree forest. Why are they going into a forest that has beast that can rip them apart within seconds. He then ran towards them.

The CMC were standing in front of the Everfree forest. Scootaloo said, "Girls. we have tried ice skating, cart racing and barrel rolling. We still haven't got our cutie marks."

Sweetie Belle said, "Now what do we do? We are running out of ideas for crusading."

Apple Bloom thought a bit and said, "How about we go to Zacora and get ourselves a cutie mark at potion making?"

Scootaloo said, "That's a great idea."

All three of them then shouted, "Cutie Mark Potion Maker! Yay!"

They were about to run into the forest until a voice called them from behind and stopped them in their tracks. "And where do you fillies think your going?"

They looked at whose voice was that and gasped when they saw it was Asura. They yelled "Asura!" and ran towards him and hugged him.

Asura hugged them and asked, "So girls. Can you tell me why you three are going into a forest that has flesh eating beast who would want to have a bite out of you?"

Apple Bloom said, "We are going to Zacora's house. She lives in the Everfree forest."

Asura asked, "Who is this Zecora pony and what does she do?"

Sweetie Belle said, "She is not a pony Asura. She is a zebra and she is a potion maker." Potion maker? A health potion or a cure potion? He is now interested to meet this Zecora. Maybe he can learn a thing or two from her.

Scootaloo said, "We are going to see her and see if we can get our cutie marks at potion making."

Asura said, "That's fine girls but you can't just go in there without someone to see over you."

Sweetie Belle said, "Then why don't you came with us. You can beat any of those beast easily. Please."

The three cute fillies then unleashed their most dangerous weapon at him. The cuticle cannon! All three of them used their puppy dog eyes at him. It was Super Effective!

HH H H HGGGGGGGGGGNNNNNNN! Asura thought that he was going to die. He felt his heart was about to explode as the level of their cuteness was over 9000!

Asura sigh and said, "Okay girls. I'll come with you but please stop what you are doing with your eyes. You three are already cute enough but with your puppy dog eyes, you have weaponized your cuteness."

The fillies blushed and chuckled a bit. They along with Asura went into the forest towards Zecora's house. During their walk, he discovered several life forms which interested him. After walking for a while, they finally arrived at their destination. Asura saw a tree that has been made into a house.

It looked a little bit spooky with the strange decor and stuff. The fillies knocked at the door and waited. After a few seconds, the door opened and out came a zebra who was ... wooooooooow.

She wore some tribal clothes, which exposed a lot of her body that made her sexy. Some parts of her breast were exposed as well. Asura looked else where and mostly avoided staring at her beautiful body.

The three fillies greeted her, "Hi Zacora."

Zacora smiled and greeted them, "Hello my friends. It's so good to see you three." She then looked at Asura and said, "And who is this strange one?"

Apple Bloom said, "Zecora. We want you to meet our friend and hero, Asura."

Zacora stared at his body and asked, "Is he the one who kept you safe from any beast?"

Sweetie Belle said, "Yes he is. He is very strong."

Apple Bloom said, "And he is a monster hunter."

Scootaloo said, "And he is the one who cured my disease and fixed my wings. Look." She then flew around for a bit.

Zecora was impressed to see this and was happy for her. She said, "Well, I would like to welcome you Asura, to my humble abode."

Asura nodded and said, "Thank you Zecora. It's nice to meet you too."

Zecora invited them in her house. They went in and saw that her house looked more like a witch house. Several ingredients hanging from the walls and ceiling. A huge pot in the middle and various bottles filled with some kind of liquid were on a table.

After they settled down, Zecora asked, "So, how may I be of service?"

Apple Bloom said, "We came here to see if you can help us in getting our cutie marks in potion making."

Zecora nodded and said, "I would be happy to help you in making potions little filly." She then looked at Asura and asked, "Would you like to join as well?"

Asura nodded and said, "I would like that, thank you."

Zecora then started to teach them how to make a potion. The first one was about a health potion that can heal minor injuries. She also described what kind of herbs and flowered they would required for this potion. She had some in her house and started to show them how to make it.

Asura has been listening to her attentively and memorizing everything she is saying. This potion knowledge would be of some use to him later. While they were making the potion, they came upon a problem.

Zecora said, "Oh dear me. It seems that I am out of "Blue Bird of Paradise" and "Rainbow flower". I will need to go out an find it. You all please stay here for my return."

Asura said, "I am coming with you Zecora. There are some very dangerous beast in this forest."

Zecora smiled and said, "Thank you for coming with me. It will be a great help."

Asura turned towards the fillies and said, "Girls. Please stay here while we return with the ingredients, okay. You will be safe here."

The fillies nodded and started to talk with each other. Asura and Zecora then walked into the forest and search for the two ingredients.

During the walk, Zecora asked, "So tell me Asura. Where are you from?"

Asura said, "I came from a different world called earth."

Zecora was surprised to hear that he came from another world. He must be an alien and she could learn their knowledge.

She asked, "What are you exactly? What is your world like and what do you do?"

Asura said, "My world is riddled big gigantic flesh eating monsters that can destroy a small town like Ponyville in minutes. As for me. I am what you can call a human. Well an evolved human that is called a monster hunter. Evolved humans likes us are the ones who protect towns and cities from the monsters. We even hunt them and eat them for their proteins. The more monsters we eat, the stronger we get. And most of all, it pays well."

Zecora was shocked to hear how dangerous his world is and that he and his kind hunted these dangerous monsters on a daily basis. She became really fascinated by him. A fine species that have adapted to a harsh world and is now above the food chain.

Asura asked her, "Tell me about yourself Zecora. Where do you come from and why are you living in this dangerous forest?"

Zecora smiled and said, "I come from a far away land called Zebrafrica. My kind live off the land which has blessed us with many bountiful resources. I left my home to see the world and finally came to this forest. It is true that there are many beast lurking in this forest but it also has many rare plants that I can make potions from."

Asura was amazed that she lived here for the rare plants despite the danger. They walked for a few minutes and finally came upon one of the ingredients.

Zecora said, "There is it. One of the ingredients for the potion. Blue Bird of Paradise."

What king of a name it that. He looked at the plant and finally understood why it was called that. The plant really look like it had a blue bird resting on it's top.

Zecora was walking in close to pick it up but Asura's "Superhuman Hearing" alerted him that there was something dangerous hiding near the plant. He quickly moved closer to Zecora, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back. This shocked her and made her blush upon skin contact. She was about to tell him to release her but a sudden growl gained her attention. What she saw, stunned her.

It looked like a that was made out of tree branches and leaves. It was also drooling green liquid like substance. Could be tree sap or something. Four more beast joined the first one. They then move closer to Zecora and Asura menacingly.

Asura put Zecora behind him in order to protect her. He then started to release his intimidation around him which stopped the beast. Zecora was surprise that he is defending her when she knows how to fight these monsters. She then saw some red aura leaking from Asura's body which made the beast stopped right in their track. She was confused as to why these beast stopped when they are ferocious and will not stop until they catch their prey. She then felt an aura around her which made her feel safe. She then understood that Asura was letting out an aura that not only stopped the beast but is protecting her as well.

Asura asked her, "Zecora. Do you know what these things are?"

Zecora said, "Yes I do. They are beast made from dead tree branches and leaves. They are called Timber wolf." Oh, they are called that since they are made of wood. Clever.

Asura said, "So, how have you dealt with them?"

Zecora said, "I have a herb that lets out a scent that these Timber wolf don't like. That is how I have been safe from them."

While they were talking, one of the bigger wolf lunge at Asura. It didn't care what he was. It just wanted to sink it's teeth into his flesh and eat him. However, it didn't went how it want it to.

Asura sensed danger when he wasn't looking. He used "Rankyaku" and swung his left leg three times vertically that shot out three vertical air compressed blades. The blades went towards the wolves. The first two blades hit *Shhiiinnnggg* the ones who were standing back while the third one *Shhiiinnnggg* cut straight through the wolf that was attacking. Three of the wolves were cut in two instantly.

Zecora was shocked and amazed when she saw him sending flying blades that cut three of the wolves without looking. She saw the remaining two wolves became enraged when they saw their fellow wolves killed in front of them. They charged at Asura who just stood there and raised his right leg. He then used "Rankyaku" and swung his leg horizontally that shot out a horizontal air blade, that *Shhiiinnnggg* cut the two wolves at the same time.

Some of the Timber wolves sap fell on his body, which he devoured it and gain its DNA. He looked back at Zecora and saw that she was starring at him with wide eyes and jaw agape. She had a hard time if she fought just one of these Timber wolves but he just dealt with them in less then 5 seconds.

She came out of her thought when Asura said, "Well, they are down now, so we can get that plant and move on to the next on."

Zecora nodded and picked up the plant and then walked towards the next ingredient. When they left, the remains of the Timber Wolfs began to float and started to join together. Then something large approached the floating pile of wood.

During the walk, she kept thinking how strong he must be if he could take down 5 Timber wolves with ease. She then began to wonder what else he could do. She looked at his body closely and saw how well he was built. Perfect amount of muscles were on his arms and legs. He had 8 packs and a huge chest. Those fine lines between the muscles just made her want to touch him. She then blushed at what she just thought. He is an attractive male and since the fillies praised him so much, he must be an interesting one.

After walking for a short time, they finally found the second plant. Zecora said, "That is the final ingredient we need for the potion. The Rainbow Flower."

Asura looked at the plant and saw why it was called that. It was indeed a flower that has colors like a rainbow.

Asura was the one who moved in to pick the flower because last time, Zecora was in danger. So this time he will take the danger while Zecora stayed behind. She smiled as he did that. Males would use them as shield if they are in danger but he himself is going into danger, so she would not have to. This made her happy to see a male who cares about the safety of females. However, unknown to them, a beast was making its way to Zecora without making any noise.

Asura picked the plant and said, "I have it Zecora. Let mov-?" He stopped himself when he heard two sounds of breathing. One belonged to Zecora while the other belonged to someone behind her. He immediately turned back and looked at her. He saw something huge looming over Zecora who didn't notice it's presence. He screamed at her, "Zecora! Get out of there now!"

Zecora became confused when he said that. Why would he need her to move from her position. She felt something breathing on the back of her neck and became tense. She turned her head to look at what it was and went stiff with fear. It was a beast that looks like the Timber wolf but it was way too big. She saw that it lifted its paw above her and then brought it down with such force, intending to crush her. She closed her eyes, waiting for her death. She then heard *Crash* and some wind were flowing against her face but she didn't feel any pain. She was alive but how. She opened her eyes and saw that Asura was holding her in a bridal style with her face against his chest. She blushed immensely but held on to him when she saw the huge beast.

This thing was made out of trees. Trees! With it's body being made out of trees, it was huge. Almost the size of the dragon he killed at the tournament. Is that a crown made of wood on its head?

Asura put Zecora down on her hooves gently and then started to walked towards the huge wolf. Zecora latched on to his right arm and said, "What are you doing!? Do you want to die! That is the Timber Wolf King! It cannot be killed! We need to run away now!"

Asura looked at her with a soft smile and petted her head. He gently said, "It will be fine Zecora. Have you forgotten that I came from a world where I hunt monsters much bigger than this one. Trust me and stay here where you will be safe."

Zecora listened to him and felt that she could trust his words. She slowly let him go and saw him walking towards the Timber Wolf King. She did not want to lose her new friend as she have started to have some feelings for him. She began to pray for his safety.

Asura stopped right in front of the Timber Wolf King. He looked up and glared at its face. He said, "So. You are the so called king of this forest? Ha ha ha. How laughable. Your not a king. You are nothing but a bunch of pile of dead woods stacked together. You may look strong on the outside but on the inside, your nothing but a hollow piece of crap. Don't get cocky with me. You lower life form."

The Timber Wolf King became fearful when it heard his demonic voice but then it got enraged for speaking to it like that. How dare this flesh bag speak to it like this, the ruler of this forest. It raised its paw above him and was about to crush him but Asura didn't gave it the chance to do so. He quickly raised both of his arms and pointed towards the Timber Wolf King. His left arm was above his right arm with his fist clenched hard. He then said "Rokuogan" and *Thh hhrrrrroooooom m mmm* a huge shock wave was sent out of his fists, that was concentrated in a forward direction, that traveled through the Timber Wolf King's body and damaging it immensely from the inside out. The Timber Wolf King's heart was completely destroyed by Asura's devastating attack.

Zecora saw that the attack he unleashed upon the Timber Wolf King was so fierce, that the trees behind the Timber Wolf King were destroyed as they stood in the path of the shock wave. She then looked at the Timber Wolf King and saw it was not moving at all. After a few seconds, the Timber Wolf King then *Throom* burst into thousands of pieces.

Zecora's jaw hit the ground and her eyes went wide as dinner plates. The Timber Wolf King that has ruled this forest for hundreds of years and almost killed her a few time, now lay dead in front of her by the hands of her new friend. She could not believe what just happened. She looked at Asura who looked at her with a smiled. Her heart was beating fast and she began to feel something fluttering in her stomach. Her respect for him escalated as does her feeling for him.

Some of the sap fell on Asura's body which he devoured and obtained its DNA.

Timber Wolf DNA Can mix his virus with wood to create a wood base infected.

Timber Wolf King DNA Can control the Timber Wolfs.

He then brought her the last ingredient and gave it to her. He said, "Now that we have what we need, it's time to go back to your house."

They went back to Zecora's house. During the walk, she just kept thinking about him as how he easily killed the Timber Wolf King when not even the princesses were able to take it down. She remembered him saying that he fought monsters back on his world that were much bigger than the Timber Wolf King. She didn't believe him at first but now after see him kill the Timber Wolf King with ease, she believes every word he spoke. He really is a genuine monster hunter and he saved her and killed a dangerous beast of this forest. She was now smitten by him.

They arrived at Zecora's house and went in. They then completed the potion with the missing ingredients. The fillies were amazed when they see the complete health potion. Even Asura. Even though, the filles didn't get their cutie marks, they were happy to spend their time learning from Zecora. After learning how to make a potion, it was time to leave and take the fillies to their home.

Before they left, Asura asked, "Zecora. Do you need to go out again to get more ingredients?" He was looking out for her safety.

Zecora nodded and said, "Yes. I will need to restock my ingredients so I will be ready for anything."

Asura said, "Then let me help you with that." He then walked around the room and collected small pieces of the ingredients, that was used in the potion, and put them in an empty flower pot. He then formed some hand signs and brought his hand down on the pot and said, "Wood Style Plant Growth".

The fillies and zebra gasped as they saw several plants growing out of the pot. They were the same ingredients she used in making the potion but now there were several of them growing out of the pot.

Zecora smiled at him and said, "Thank you Asura. Now I won't have to go out for several days to collect more ingredients."

Asura said, "There is still one more thing that I need to give you Zecora."

Asura then took all of them outside. When they were outside, Asura then whistled *Wwhhhheeeeeee* out loudly. The girls were confused as to why he did that. Could he be bringing a friend? Their attention were directed towards several growling voices. They gasped when they saw 10 Timber Wolfs coming out into the open. Zecora stand in front of the fillies and was about to attack them but Asura stopped her.

Asura said, "Zecora. You don't have to hurt them."

Zecora became confused and asked, "Why? They are Timber Wolfs who are going to chew us to the bones."

Asura smiled and said, "Because they are here for your safety. Say hello to your protectors."

The girls jaws drop to the ground and their eyes went wide as dinner plates when they heard that. Timber Wolfs actually protecting someone was unheard of but Asura said that they are now. Could he be a beast tamer. They moved closer to the Timber Wolfs and saw that they didn't growled. They then started to pet them.

Asura saw their interaction with the Timber Wolfs and saw how cute they looked. He used Timber Wolf King DNA to order these 10 wolves to protect Zecora. He ordered the rest of the Timber Wolfs to protect anyone else who enter this forest.

After that, they began to walk towards Ponyville, but before they did, Zecora hugged him and even gave him a kiss to the cheek. Asura went wide eyes at her action. He looked at her who gave him a wink and walked into her house while swaying her luscious hips. Damn, these females are really forwards with their flirting.

Shaking his head, he took the fillies back to Ponyville where they then left for their homes. Asura was having some carving for sweet, so he went to Sugar Cube Corner. When the bakery came into his view, he saw Fluttershy running towards Sugar Cube Corner. He became worried and followed her inside the bakery.

In the bakery, he saw Fluttersy, Twilight and Pinkie who was gobbling up lots of cakes that were placed on many tables. He saw that the bakers, Mr and Ms Cake were baking and putting more cakes on a table but they were being eaten or more specifically swallowed by Pinkie. How she does that and remains slim is a wonder. Maybe her sugary activities and running around with speed would have consume all the calories.

He smiled and greeted them, "Hello girls. How are you all doing."

They all hugged him and greeted him. Asura then asked them, "So, what going on here?"

Fluttershy said, "I ... I have a surprise for all of you. You won't believe what I found at the edge of the Everfree forest." She then looked at her mane and said, "Come on out little guy. It's okay."

What Asura saw almost made him squeal like a little girl but stopped himself ... just barely. He saw three cute little creature came out of Fluttershy's mane, that was on the level of cuteness with the CMC.

Dawww. What a cute little creature. Fluttershy gasped and said, "Three?"

Twilight came and looked that the three cute things. She said, "They are amazing. What are they?"

Fluttershy said, "I'm not sure. I'm also not sure where these other two came from."

One of the cute things flew towards Twilight and around her body. She said, "I'll take one off your hands. I have never seen something so adorable." She hugged the cute thing.

Fluttershy smiled and asked Pinkie, "Pinkie. Do you want the other one?"

Pinkie stuck her tongue out and said, "Bleaah. A Parasprite? Are you kidding." They are called Parasprite? Pinkie then started to walk out of the bakery.

Fluttershy and Twilight were confused as to why she refused to have a cute thing like these one.

Twilight asked, "A Para-what?"

Fluttershy asked, "How could you not like-?"

Pinkie stopped at the door and said, "Now I got to go and find a trombone."

This further confused them and Twilight asked, "A what?"

Pinkie said "A trombone. You know." She then did a sound of the so called instrument and went outside, leaving everyone confused.

Twilight sigh and said, "Typical Pinkie." Her Parasprite flew to her face and she nuzzled it.

Asura just smiled at them as he saw how they were interacting with the Parasprite. He was also worried about Pinkie's behavior against the Parasprite. What can a tiny adorable creature like it can do? Maybe Pinkie must know something about it. But for now, he wanted to eat something sweet. He took some cakes from the table and ate it. He paid for them and then left to his house as it was almost night time. He laid on his bed and was thinking about the Parasprite. What mysteries will these little guys hold? He then fell asleep.

Sixth Day

This morning, he was still sleepy when he woke up. He forced himself and got out of his bed and went to the kitchen. He made breakfast for the girls before they woke up and went back to his room and slept. After sleeping for a few hours, he finally woke up and feel refreshed. He then went to the bathroom and washed up and got ready for this day. He looked at the clock and saw it was 10 in the morning. He then left his house but left his two weapons in his room. He didn't feel that he need them today. He walked through Ponyville but there was something strange going on here.

The town looked like a storm went through here. There were building that were missing some parts, shops looked trashed and ponies were running around. What is happening here? Is it another monster attack?

Asura immediately activated his "Hair Sensor" and "Echolocation" and searched the town for any monsters or enemy. He found nothing of that sort but he did find a whole bunch of little things flying around the town. He was confused as to what these things might be. Could they be the things these ponies are running from? Naahhh. That can't be.

His map showed him that a group of those tiny flying things were coming in his view. He looked at the direction they were coming from and when he saw what it was, his jaw hit the ground and his eyes went wide. He could not believe what he was seeing.

Those tiny flying things were Parasprite and they were eating the whole town! The Parasprite were eating wood, cloth, metal, brick etc but they avoided eating any food that the ponies eat. Well that is a good thing. Right? He was shocked to see that the amount of things the Parasprite were eating were twice or trice the size of their own. He was fascinated by these creatures but one thing came to his mind regarding these Parasprite. Where did they came from? Fluttershy only brought 3 of them. But why was she surprised to see three of them when she said she only brought one.

He kept thing the answer to that question while observing the Parasprite and finally found his answer. He saw one Parasprite like it was about to vomit. Maybe it has eaten too much? Wrong. The Parasprite puked out a ball that was the same size of its body. Asura looked closely at the ball and saw that it started to move and then turned into another Parasprite.

Asura was stumped to see this. For an organism to reproduce by itself by just eating food was shocking to him. He then looked at another Parasprite who was also puking out another Parasprite. He then saw the rest of the Parasprite doing the same. Their numbers just keeps on growing. What a wonderful living organism. He wants it DNA.

He immediately shot out a red tentacle and grabbed one of the Parasprite and pulled it back in his hand. He was about to devour it but when he saw its face, he just couldn't make himself do it. The Parasprite was looking at him with huge round eyes that made it really cute and the sound *Pree* *Pree* *Pree* it was making, made it even cuter. Even thought they were eating the town, he just could not devour or hurt them.

He sigh and thought about what to do in this situation. He got an idea and formed a very small and thin needle from his finger and softly pierced the Parasprite and took a sample of it's DNA. It didn't felt anything since the needle was so small, almost the size of his "Hair Sensor".

Parasprite DNA Can create a small infected that can spawn several smaller infected by itself.

Not bad at all. This will be very useful in the future. After taking it's DNA, he released the Parasprite, who then joined its fellow in eating the town. Now Asura was thinking how to stop them from completely devouring the town. He was brought out of his thought when Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow, Applejack and Twilight ran towards him. Where's Pinkie?

Twilight said, "Asura! Thanks goodness, we found you. We need your help to stop them from eating all of Ponyville."

Fluttershy said, "Please stop them but don't hurt them Asura. They are just hungry." H HGGGGGGGGNNNNNNN! How cute can she get? Even though, the Parasprite are eating her home, she still worries about their safety. She is just the sweetest and kindest mare there is.

Asura smiled and said, "Don't worry Fluttershy. I will not hurt them."

Rainbow said, "Then how are you going to stop them?"

Asura said, "Oh, I have a way to stop them. Or more specifically, to collect them all."

Rarity asked, "What do you have in mind darling?"

Asura nodded and said, "Applejack. Do you remember how I collected apples from your apple orchard?"

Applejack nodded and said, "Sure I do partner. You did your fancy magic to magnetize the apples and then you ..." Her eyes widened when she realized what he was going to do and grinned.

Asura smiled and said, "Yes Applejack. I am going to do the same thing to these Parasprite."

Twilight asked, "What does he mean by that Applejack?"

Applejack said while grinning, "Oh you are going to love what he is about to do Twilight. Just sit back and watch him do his magic."

The other did that and saw Asura in wonder about what he was going to do. Asura moved towards the center of the town and raised his right arm. He cast a magnetization spell through out Ponyville that magnetized all of the Parasprite. He then cast a stronger magnetization spell on his right hand. After that he just waited and see the Parasprite being pulled towards his right hand.

The girls and the town's ponies saw that every Parasprite were being forcefully pulled towards Asura's right hand. They were being piled on top of each other and within a few minutes, all of the Parasprite were caught and stuck in his right hand. There was a huge ball made up of Parasprite resting on top of Asura's right hand.

The entire town's ponies cheered at Asura for stopping the Parasprite. But now there was a question of what he will do about the Parasprite. He cant hurt the little cuties.

Fluttershy asked, "What are you going to do to them Asura?"

Asura thought for a bit and then smiled. He said, "Something that will make them harmless."

This confused them all at what he was going to do. They saw him raising his left hand towards the Parasprite and from his hand, several small branch like tentacles shot out towards the Parasprite. The ponies thought that he was going to kill them but Fluttershy didn't. She believed in him and waited to see what he did.

The tentacles touched each of the Parasprite and injected the virus into them. Asura ordered them to modify their bodies from the inside out. After a short time, he was done modifying the Parasprite. He took back all the virus and the tentacles returned into his left hand.

Asura then released all of the Parasprite which made the ponies gasped that they will again wreak havoc on their town. But their fears turn to confusion when they saw that the Parasprite were simply flying around the town and relaxing on many surface of the half eaten buildings.

Fluttershy asked, "What did you do to them Asura, if you don't mind me asking?"

Asura smiled and said, "I simply modified their bodies to act like a normal animal. Meaning that they now can eat limited amount of food and as for their multiplication, they can make one of their own in two months time. I also changed their diet to normal food that we eat. But I am quite baffled that they can eat and digest things like wood, brick, glass, metal etc."

Rainbow pointed towards Twilight and said, "Well, you can thanks Twilight for that. They were eating every food in Ponyville and Twilight used one of here spell to stop them and she did. The Parasprite changed from eating our food to our town instead."

Twilight was blushing with embarrassment and lowered her head and twiddled with her fingers. Asura smiled at how cute he was looking like that.

He said, "So, you changed their diet with just your magic?" She nodded. He smiled and said, "That is amazing. You really need to teach me that kind of magic Twilight."

Twilight cheered up when he complimented her. The other girls thought that he as going to scold her but they were wrong. He would never scold or hurt them. Fluttershy hugged him that he not only saved their home but saved the Parasprite as well. The other girls followed her and hugged him too.

After hugging for a few moments, Asura had a question that was still on his mind. He asked, "Girls. I wanted to ask you all something. Have any of you seen where Pinkie is?"

From the girls answer, Pinkie has been running around Ponyville in search of many musical instrument. Why would she want the instrument when the town was being eaten by the Parasprite. His and the rest of the town's attention was taken when they heard some music. They all looked at the direction the music was coming from and were surprised to see that it was Pinkie Pie. She was playing multiple instrument at the same time.

Pinkie just walked through the town while she played the instrument. Twilight said, "Pinkie. What are you doing? Why are you playing those instru ... ment?" She stopped at what she saw.

The Parasprite were now dancing according to the music. They then started to follow Pinkie in a long line while Pinkie lead them all back to the Everfree forest. The ponies who were looking at this scene had their jaws on the ground with their eyes wide in disbelief.

Asura chuckled at Pinkie for being Pinkie and he loved her for that. He said, "Well girls. It looks like the crisis has been averted. So I will be taking a relaxing walk through the forest okay. Bye."

He then walked into the forest and relaxed his mind. He walked for an hour as he heard the sound of nature around him which sooth him. He was so lost in his relaxed mind that he didn't realized that he walked deep into the forest.

As he continued to walk, he was listening to his surroundings. It was so peaceful and quite. So quite. Almost as if he was ...

Asura eyes opened wide and he stopped right in his track. He listened to his surrounding and found that it was too quite. There were no sound of birds, insects and animals around him. Silence looms the air. He tense his muscles and became ready for anything. This silence means that he is being hunted by something or someone.

He then heard a sound far behind him, like it took air in its lungs and then breath through something small and *Poot* something was launched and it was making its way towards him from behind him. Asura immediately swung his right hand behind him and caught the thing that was shoot at him. He then brought his right hand in front of his face and looked at what was shot at him. He saw that that it was a dart that was filled with some purple liquid. Probably poison. Idiots. It won't work on him as he can produce different poison.

Asura did the mistake of lowering his guard when he thought that it was poison. He was wrong. As he was inspecting the dart, he brought it closer to his face to look at it more clearly. When the dart was closer to his face, it exploded into a purple mist that surrounds his face. This surprised him and due to this, he inhaled the mist which was a bad move.

The mist immediately attacked his brain which made him dizzy and made him lose his balance. While he was trying to regain his balance, he heard multiple breathing and then *Poot* *Poot* *Poot* *Poot* *Poot* several darts were shot at him from every direction. Due to his dizziness and lack of balance, he could not dodged them and the darts *Shik* *Shik* *Shik* *Shik* *Shik* hit him all over his body. He felt that this liquid was paralyzing his body and he fell to his knees.

Damn it. He shouldn't have let his guard down. He then heard someone running towards him. The attacker? He then felt something hard *Bash* hitting the back of his head. So, trying to knock him out? You Trash!

In that moment, his anger raised instantly at the thought and swung his right fist in the direction of the attacker and *Crack* hit something and *Splat* killing it. Asura smiled that he killed it but then heard more footsteps running towards him and started *Bash* *Bash* *Bash* *Bash* *Bash* hitting his head. So they are trying to knock him out and capture him. You bastards. He won't let them take him just like that.

As he was loosing his conscious, he released a purple mist from his body that surrounded him and the attackers. This was no ordinary mist but something worse. He used "Poison Mist" that was mixed with his virus. The attackers got infected by the virus but it didn't attacked their bodies. Oh no. He simply ordered the virus to stay dormant inside their bodies. He has something much worse planned for these bastards. After he planted the virus successfully, he grinned as he lose his consciousness.

After 6 Hours

Asura was regaining his conscious slowly. He still felt a little bit dizzy and weak from the poison. He also heard come voices speaking to one another. He could feel his virus fighting against the poison and making his body more resistant to it. After a few minutes, he was finally able to see and hear clearly. He saw that he was somewhere in a very large room made of stones that looked ancient. He looked around the room and saw four huge long chains hanging from the walls. He followed the chains at saw that they were attached to his arms and legs. One chain for each of his limbs. So whoever they were, they captured him and chained him too. They also stripped him of his clothes but left his swim trunks on.

Asura was getting angry by the seconds and thought maliciously what he was going to do to these bastards. He came out of his thoughts when the door to his room opened and several stallions wearing tribal clothes came in with swords, spears and bows. They were all earth ponies.

Seriously? Asura was captured by these kinds of being. Oh, that really really made him depressed. He could have accepted it they were some special military force or even some dark cult but this? This was really pathetic. As he was drowning in his self pity, another one entered the room. When he looked at who it was, it shocked him.

The thing that entered the room was ... he could not describe what it was. It looked like it was a cross between a monkey and a dog or a wolf. And is that a hand at the end of its tail?

It looked at Asura and grinned and walked towards him like he own him. He said, "So this is the great monster hunter I have been hearing about. Doesn't look very strong."

It saw that he was still staring at it and said, "What's this. It can't even speak to me hmm? Too speechless to say anything?"

Asura then finally said it, "What in the hell are you suppose to be?"

It became angry and said, "My name is Ahuizotl. I am the aztec king and you monster hunter, now belong to me."

Asura smiled and said, "That's where you are wrong Ahuizotl. I belong to no one."

Ahuizotl said, "You will be my slave when I am done with you. Then you will-"

Asura cut him off and said, "Help you with conquer the world. Blah blah blah. Geez. You nymph skulls need to come up with a different plan. Everyone of you have the same idea. Pathetic."

While he was saying that, he scanned the area and found that there were 10 stallions who were carrying his virus. 5 of them were present in this room, while the rest were present in different rooms.

Ahuizotl became mad and threatened him, "You will do well to follow my orders or I will have to do something that you will not like."

Asura asked with a smile, "And what would that be?"

Ahuizotl grinned and said, "I found a yellow Pegasus who is in love with you. You don't want anything happen to her now would you?" He grinned more when he saw Asura face changing.

When Asura heard that he was talking about Fluttershy, his face turned to a scowl. To make him follow him, this thing is going to hurt Fluttershy. No! He will not let this thing touch her. He will slaughter this thing and it's followers like the trash they are!

Asura mentally ordered the 10 infected to hatch and takeover their host. The virus immediately did that and the 10 stallions were now under the control of the virus. He then ordered them each to move closer to a group of enemy. 5 infected in the room moved towards a different group of enemies and awaited his orders while the 5 infected outside the room did the same with other groups.

Play this music for their slaughter.

Asura then stood on his legs and his muscles bulge due to his immense anger. His scowl turned to an angry grin and glared at Ahuizotl who was beginning to fear him.

Asura spoke in a demonic voice, "If that is the case then I have no choice but to exterminate everyone of you trash from this world. Good bye."

This made them fear at what he just said. They had him chained up but still he acts like he can get away from them.

Ahuizotl out of fear shouted, "Get him before he does anything!" With that, the stallions charged at Asura in order to subdue him. They thought that they can take him down as they did before. How wrong they were.

Asura exhaled loudly and then inhaled a ton of air. Due to being inside a building, everyone began to suffocate due to the sudden lack of air. After inhaling a large amount of air, he then used one of Zebura's special moves. He shouted "Sound Bazooka" that send out shock wave in every direction, destroying the room and knocking back the enemies. Large cracks *Crackle* started to form on Asura's chains and then *Throom* they shattered into thousands of pieces.

Asura kept shouting "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" for about 20 seconds and then stops. He looked around the room and saw it was falling apart and the enemies were beginning to stand on their legs after being knocked away by his shock wave. They were also injured greatly by his attack but still managed to stand back on their legs.

Ahuizotl dig himself out from under a rubble and saw his soldiers damaged. He then looked back at Asura and was frightened to see that his chains were destroyed as well. He was free of his bindings and he didn't looked happy at all. Asura was glaring at him with hate that made him shiver with fear.

However, when he saw how many of his soldiers were ready to engage him, Ahuizotl fear was replaced with confidence. He then said, "You can't win monster hunter! We are many while you are just one! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Asura then ordered the infected stallions to turn into "Bio Bomb". The infected started to shook violently as the virus began to mutate their insides. This gained the attention of nearby enemies and they moved closer to them to see what was wrong with them. Big mistake.

Several red tentacles shot out from the bodies of the infected and grabbed nearby enemies, and then pulled them towards itself. The infected then *Booom* exploded, killing nearby enemies and showering the area and enemies with infected flesh, organs and blood.

Those unfortunate enemies who were showered with the infected flesh or blood became infected zombies. Asura mentally ordered the infected zombies to attack the others. They did that and started to attack the others and turning them into infected zombies as well.

Asura then started to walk towards Ahuizotl who was yelling the his former soldiers who were attacking and infecting other enemies. He became fearful when he saw Asura coming closer to him. He ran out of the room and Asura followed him while he ordered the infected to kill and collect all enemies for devouring.

As Asura followed Ahuizotl, he saw that they many hallways like an old castle or something. To confirm this, he used "Echolocation" on the entire building he was in.

With the sound vibration going into every direction, it gave him the image of the surroundings and it was confirmed that he was in a huge building that was 80% buried below the ground with the remaining 20% above the ground. So that's where the exit is.

As Asura followed Ahuizotl, he found him in front of a huge double door with 50 soldiers guarding it.

Ahuizotl shouted to them, "Quick! Kill him immediately! I don't care how strong he is! Just kill him!"

The soldiers followed his command and attacked Asura. Ahuizotl stand closer to the door and watched his soldiers attack him, thinking that they might be able to stop him. He was dead wrong.

Asura was getting annoyed as Ahuizotl fled from him and now, more of his soldiers stand in his path. He got angry and as the soldiers came closer, he shot out a red tentacle towards the nearest soldier and caught him by the throat. He then pulled him towards his hand and grabbed his throat and lifted him closer to his face. What he did next terrified the shit out of everyone.

Asura's eyes turned red and he opened his mouth wide which were full of long razor sharp teeth that made everyone's eyes go wide as dinner plate.

Asura growled *Gr rrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaa* and then *Chomp* bite off the entire head of the enemy in his grip in front of everyone making them gasped as blood sprayed around from the now headless body. This made the soldiers stop right in their tracks when they saw this act of cannibalism. Asura then chewed the head inside his mouth that emitted *Crunch* *Crunch *Crunch* which made the others shiver with fear. They then gasped when they saw red tentacles emerging out if his body and latched onto the headless corpse in his grip. The corpse was then pulled into Asura's body and was devoured. Asura didn't care if they saw him like this because he was going to devour everyone here.

Everyone saw this cannibalism and were now trembling with fear. Especially Ahuizotl. They have never seen someone being devoured like this before as they have traveled through many dangerous places and saw some of their fellow being killed and eaten by wild animals but this. This is simply cannibalism. And to their horror, they saw Asura charging towards them with a murderous face and mouth wide open. They tried to defend themselves but were no match against Asura.

Asura *Chomp* bite off some of the enemies while tearing *Keeerriiippp* some of them into pieces. Several red tentacles emerged from his back and started to *Shik* *Shik* *Shik* skewer the enemies and pulling them in and devouring them. It didn't take long for him to kill and devour the 50 enemies.

Ahuizotl was trembling with fear as he saw his soldiers being devoured by the very one he wanted to control. What was he thinking when he thought that he could control him by threatening his lover. He didn't want to suffer the same fate of his soldiered. So he opened the huge double door and fled inside but not before he screamed when he felt a sharp pain in his tail.

As Asura was tearing and devouring the soldiers, he saw that Ahuizotl was opening the door and fleeing inside. This made him angry and shouted "Single Slash Voice Cutter" and launched a blade made of sound out of his mouth at Ahuizotl at the speed of sound. However, Ahuizotl managed to get in the room but his tail was still outside and was *Shiiiing* cut by his attack, which made him let out a painful scream.

After devouring the soldiers, he walked over to Ahuizotl's sever tail and stomp on it, devouring it, gaining his DNA. Before going into the room, the infected informed him mentally that all of the enemies have been infected except for Ahuizotl. Asura then ordered them to come into this room as he walked inside.

Ahuizotl DNA Can now create multiple limbs.

When Asura entered the room, he saw that it was a huge place and had three huge stone door. One in front of him, one to the left and one to the right. He saw that Ahuizotl was standing in the middle of the room and there was a switch on the floor.

Asura said, "This is what happens to those who threaten my friends. They get devoured." He then glared at Ahuizotl and said, "And now, I will devour you."

Ahuizotl was still afraid of him but he had a hidden weapon that was present in this room. He said, "I may not be able to kill you, but there is something that this room holds that will kill you. This place we are in, is an ancient temple built thousands of years ago to hold something very dangerous. And now you will face them and die!"

Ahuizotl stepped on the switch and ran towards a wall. He immediately climbed the wall and into a small hole that was in the ceiling to escape. Asura was about to attack him but stopped when the three huge stone doors began to open. As they were opening, he heard some *Thud* stomping, like something huge was making it's was in the room. Asura waited to see what it was and what came out of the stone doors, shocked him.

Three huge beings made of flesh and metal came out from the doors. The first one was an black armored knight at 17 feet tall with spikes all over its body. Its left arm was a scythe and its right arm had a chain that was connected to a sever head. He named it Dullahan.

Next one looked a like a female knight at 18 feet tall with black and gold armor with spikes. Just like the Dullahan, it had its sever head chained to its left arm while its right arm was an axe. It also had long golden hair. He named it Iron Maiden.

The last one was the biggest of them all. It stood at 20 feet tall and had black armor. It wielded a long spear like sword with many teeth on the sides. There were some chains hanging from its back. The most notable feature of his thing was that it had two heads. One on its neck that looks like a wolf's head and one on its chest which looked like a human skull with one green eye and flesh on its side with two skeletal hands. He named it Red Riding Hood.

What the Hell are these things!? Are they the weapons Ahuizotl talked about? Are they from a thousands years before? How strong can these things be? Asura was in deep thought about what these could be. He had never seen anything like these things before. He was also feeling a little bit creep out by their looks. It looked like it was something made with the darkest magic of all.

Asura was so busy in thinking that he didn't even notice the Dullahan walking towards him, then swung its chain head at him *Bash* and launched him towards a wall *Crash*.

Asura was stunned at not what just happened but that he felt something he has yet to experience ever since he came to this world. He felt pain. These thing were capable of inflicting pain on him. If that is the case then he needs to get serious with them. He got out of the wall to engage them but was met *Bash* with the sever head of the Iron Maiden. He was launched towards the Red Riding Hood, who *Shik* skewered him through his chest on its sword and then threw him behind, thinking that it had killed him.

Asura was laying still on the ground as he was experiencing pain with his chest opened and skewered heart. Yup. His heart was dead. He wasn't even breathing. Yet he was still alive. It was thanks to his "Prototype Virus" that kept him alive. The virus began to heal his wounds, made a new heart and closed his chest.

If these things were able to beat him with ease, then what would happen if they went out of his temple and into the open world. They would kill everyone and raze the kingdoms. They would even kill his friends. His ... lovers.

NO! He will not allow these things to harm his friends and lovers! He will stop them here, kill them and devour them! He will exterminate these things from the face of this world!

As the things were about to leave the room, a loud *Thud* stopped them in their tracks. Then a demonic voice spoke "Hey. Where do you think your going you bastards?"

They tuned their attention to the voice and saw that Asura was back on his feets and was fully healed and had a demonic look. Due to the darkness in the room, his look only made it more scary as his eyes and mouth glow red with anger.

Asura said, "I don't know what you are and I don't care. But what I do know is that you need to be exterminated. So come and get me with your lives. You lower form."

* * *

 _ **So what do you guys/gals think please comment I would like some feedback & no flames please.**_


	16. Chapter 15 Facing The Ancient Weapons

_**Chapte**_ _ **r**_ _ **15:**_ _ **Fa**_ _ **cing The Ancient Weapons**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing of the story or what it's connected to no mater how much I wish I did, and without further ado let's begin.**_

* * *

Silence took hold of the air as the three things look at Asura's demonic aura swirling around his body. He took an aggressive stance and got ready for one hell of a beat down. He pulled out one of his normal limiters that gave him access to 20% of his powers.

Play this music for his rage fight.

Asura was the first one to make the move. He used "Soru" to appear in front of Dullahan and above the ground. He then gave it a strong right *Clang* kick at its abdomen that launched it *Crash* into the wall to his left side.

While he was in the air, the Iron Maiden attacked him from behind with its head. Asura used "Geppo" to jumped higher into the air in order to avoid the incoming attack. After successfully dodging the attack, he ran on the chain that was attached to the sever head. When he got closer to the Iron Maiden, he gave it a good *Clang* punch in its chest and sent it flying *Crash* into a wall.

As soon as Asura landed on the ground, the Red Riding Hood swung its sword at him, aiming for his right chest. Asura didn't had enough time and used "Tekkai" to harden his chest muscles but it didn't work as he wanted to. When the sword made contact with his right chest, *Clang* the sword actually broke through his defense and launched him into a wall. That hit hurt him again and his virus healed him again. As he was sailing through the air and towards the wall, he flipped in mid air and planted his feet on the incoming wall. When Asura landed his feet on the wall, *Slam* a huge crater was formed with many spider webs going through.

As Asura was on the wall, he looked back at the Red Riding Hood with hate that made his veins bulge. He concentrated muscles around his legs and then launched himself from the wall, towards it with such strength, that the wall he used to jump from was destroyed due to the amount of pressure he made. As he was flying towards the Red Riding Hood, he reared his right hand back and concentrated a lot of muscle in his right arm and prepared to give it a powerful blow.

When Asura reached Red Riding Hood, he *Baassshh* punched it with such strength and speed that it created a huge shock wave that send it flying towards *Crash* a wall and through it. He learned a new skill and named it "Sonic Fist". He recall doing something like this at the tournament but at that time, it was much weaker.

Sonic Fist Punch the enemy with such speed that cause powerful shock wave to be released from the punch and damaging the enemy. This bypass any defense the enemy has and damage them from the inside out.

When he landed on the ground, he couldn't even take a breath to relax himself as two sever heads were thrown at him from both sides. He immediately stretched his arms to his sides and caught the sever heads in his hands. Dullahan's head in his left hand and Iron Maiden's head in his right hand. Tough bastards. They already recovered from his attacks.

Asura then pulled their heads with such strength that made the Dullahan and the Iron Maiden flew forcefully towards him. He then took a step back and saw that Dullahan and Iron Maiden *Clang* crashed into each other. Asura released their sever heads and cast an explosive spell, lightning spell and fire spell on them but was shocked to see that it didn't worked. Or more specifically, the spell had no effect on them. Could they be made out of the same metal as the Ninth metal? He put this information aside for now and joined both of his hands into a single strong fist and *Baaassshh* hit the two with immense strength that send them flying towards *Crash* a wall.

After Asura sent the two flying, he took a breather to relax himself. His break was interrupted when something landed behind him and attacked him, aiming for his head. Asura quickly used "Armament Haki" to cover his hands in invisible armor, making them black. He then raised both of his hands above his head and caught the attack with his hands. He grunted as the attack was strong and then looked at what it was. It was a red sword, that belong to the Red Riding Hood who was standing right behind him. How can it recover that fast from his strong attacks.

He didn't get a chance to retaliate as two sever heads were again thrown at him and *Clang* hit him dead on. Asura was launched towards Red Riding Hood who caught him with its hand and then *Crash* *Crash* *Crash* slammed him into the ground multiple times. After doing that for a few seconds, it then throw Asura towards Dullahan and the Iron Maiden, who used their scythe and axe to *Schlikt* cut off his arms and legs while he was in the air.

Asura landed the ground with a grunt as he felt pain from his limbs being sever. His virus used the biomass that was stored inside his body to create new limbs within seconds. He then stood back on his legs and was shocked to see that all three of them recovered quickly. His attack only dented their armors. How strong are these bastards.

Asura anger only escalated as he saw that his attacks were not working. If more strength is needed to hurt them, then that is exactly what they will get from him. He then pulled out one more normal limiter from his body. Now he has access to 30% of his full power. When he pulled out his second limiter, the air began to get heavier as dust clouds were dispersed quickly. The ground and walls began to crack from the pressure his power was making.

The Red Riding Hood was feeling something strange from Asura and didn't want to approach him. So, it gave a signal to Dullahan and Iron Maiden who then charged at him. When they came closer to him, they raised their scythe and axe and were going to cut him into pieces but Asura did not moved from his position. When they swung their weapons down upon Asura, *Crash* dust clouds surrounded them that covered their vision. They waited to see Asura cut into pieces and when the dust dissipated, they saw ... nothing!?

How could he dodged their attack? He did not moved from his position. Where is he? They began to look around but could not find him. As they were looking around, they then heard sound of foot steps. Dullahan and Iron Maiden looked behind and saw Asura walking calmly towards Red Riding Hood.

Dullahan and Iron Maiden were about to turn towards him and continue their attack but then suddenly something happened that confused them. As they turned, some huge areas on their armors suddenly *Creak* *Creak* *Creak* dented in greatly like several holes were formed in their armor. This made them grunt with pain and they *Thud* fell down from the sudden shock.

What did Asura do? As soon as he was going to be cut by their weapons, he used "Speed of Sound Movement" and simply walked between their weapons and through them. He didn't need to run because in this state as he was pretty much too fast for the naked eye to see him. When he was walking between Dullahan and Iron Maiden, he used "Superhuman Vision" and everything became slow in his eyes. To him, he was seeing everything slowing down to the speed of a snail. 1 second of the real world (short to RW) turned into 5 super slow seconds (short to SSS) for him in this super state. He made an entirely new skill called "Time Walk".

Time Walk With the combination of "Speed of Sound Movement" and "Superhuman Vision", he can walk extremely fast and see things around him like they were moving at the speed of a snail.

So Asura made use of this and *Baassshh* *Crack* *Clang* attacked them several times and with 30% access to his power, his strength and speed was magnified by leaps and bounds. After attacking Dullahan and Iron Maiden several times in just 3 seconds (RW) or 15 seconds (SSS), he then walked towards Red Riding Hood who was waiting for its minions to finish him off. It didn't know who it was actually facing.

When Red Riding Hood saw its minions beaten like that, it looked around at the one responsible for this. It then heard foot steps and looked down and saw Asura walking towards it with an angry scowl. It got angry an swung its sword at him but only to hit air. Asura again used "Speed of Sound Movement" to walk around the sword and stopped right in front of it.

Asura then started to concentrate immense energy into his right arm. The right arm's muscles began to bulge as more energy were continuously being poured into his arm. By the time he was done, his arm looked like it was about to explode with muscles bulging due to all the immense amount of energy he poured into his right arm.

Asura then said "Explosion Punch Time 30" and *Clang* punched Red Riding Hood in its abdomen and unleashed all the concentrated energy from his right arm into it's body. Red Riding Hood didn't felt anything as it look down on Asura and was about to attack him but *Bash* was pushed back when a huge shock wave erupted from within its body. It looked at it's body to see what attacked him but saw nothing and then *Bash* another huge shock wave erupted from within its body that knocked it back again. Then several shock waves *Bash* *Bash* *Bash* erupted from within its body that send it flying backwards with such force that it *Crash* through the wall and then another *Crash* and another *Crash* and again *Crash*.

Red Riding Hood was send far away from Asura's location and the attack finally stopped after the 30th shock wave. Many infected then informed him mentally that something big crashed near them and he realized that Red Riding Hood was send crashing towards the hoard of infected zombies. He order them to attack it and stall it. The infected zombies obeyed him and started attacking the Red Riding Hood.

Asura then turned his attention towards Dullahan and Iron Maiden who were beginning to stand back on their legs but were struggling a bit. Looks like they were damaged when he attacked them. Iron Maiden was the first one to recover and then charged towards him while swinging its sever head. Before he engaged the Iron Maiden, he formed some hand signs and slammed his hands on the ground and said, "Wood Style Silent Strangle". Tree like roots shot out from underneath Dullahan and then started to wrap around it and constrict it. Dullahan was temporary immobilized.

Asura then manifested his "Evil Voice Demon" and waited for it to come closer to him. When it came near him, it swung its sever head at him but he strongly *Baassh* punched its head aside, leaving a good dent in its face. Asura then became one with his Gourmet demon and unleashed a devastating attack on the Iron Maiden. From the perspective of others, they would have seen a demonic being was standing were Asura was.

Asura swung his right fist at the Iron Maiden armored chest and *Baassshh* hit it with such strength that staggered it and dented it greatly. Becoming one with his Gourmet Demon made him even more stronger and increased his natural defense by a lot. He then swung his left fist at its chest *Baassshh* and did the same result as the right fist. He then jumped up and brought his right elbow down on its neck area with such force that *Baassshh* its greatly dented inward and it's lower body was buried into the ground. Asura landed on the ground and then grabbed it and lifted it above him. He then jumped up with it and brought it down to his right knee as they landed back on the ground with a loud *Crack*.

This action destroyed its spine and cracked the armor open. From the crack, silver liquid flowed. It must be its blood. Several red tentacles shot out towards the broken form of the Iron Maiden but they were unable to devout it as it was made up of unknown metal and returned back into his body. He got angry and lifted Iron Maiden above him and *Keerrriiiippp* ripped it in two. He was drenched in it's silver liquid, which he was able to devour and gain it's DNA. Red tentacles again shot out of his body and this time, they impaled the Iron Maiden and devoured it. Asura devoured the entire Iron Maiden with its sever head within seconds. That's one down and two to go.

Asura head then jerked to the left as something hard *Bash* hit his head. The flesh on the right side of his head exploded due to the force of the attack but he stayed in his spot thanks to him becoming one with his Gourmet Demon. This only angered him as his virus healed him and then he looked at the one who attacked him from behind which only angered him further. He saw that Dullahan was free from his wood bindings and attacked from afar with its sever head.

Asura turned his attention to Dullahan and glare it with anger who was now charging towards him with a war cry that irritated him. It was still far away from Asura who was impatient, so he used "Voice Machine Gun" and shot several bullets made of sound from his mouth *Bra ha ha ha ha haha* towards it and damaging it.

After continuing his attack for a few seconds, he stops and see that the Dullahan was severely damaged with several holes punctured all over his armor and was staggering a bit. Asura used "Soru" to appear in front of it and grabbed it's neck area, bringing its whole body down to his level and said demonically, "You're too loud." He then inhaled a lot of air and then said, "Voice Missile" and literally shot a missile made of sound out of his mouth towards the Dullahan at point blank range which *Boom* exploded on contact. He used "Voice Missile" again *Boom* and again "Voice Missile" *Boom* without releasing Dullahan from his hand. Some area behind the Dullahan were completely destroyed by his powerful voice attack.

After giving it some major punishment, Asura looked at what remained of the Dullahan. Its armor was ruined beyond repair and its limbs were mangled. Silver liquid seeped from the cracks on the armor. He looked at its head that was lying on the ground and shot out a tentacle from his free hand and brought it near him. When its sever head was in his grip, he opened wide his mouth that was filled to the brim with razor sharp teeth and *Chomp* bite an entire piece from its head making it scream in pain. So these things can feel pain. Well, all the more reason to give it more Pain.

After *Crunch* *Crunch* *Crunch* eating a piece of its head, Asura again *Chomp* bite a piece from the Dullahan's head, making it scream more. He didn't stop till its entire head was devoured. After *Crunch* *Crunch* *Crunch* eating its head, he used his virus and turned his left arm into *Blade Arm*. He then threw Dullahan into into the air and when it came down, he swung his *Blade Arm* upwards and *Shiiinng* cut it in two pieces.

Several tentacles shot out from Asura's body and towards the corpse of Dullahan and devoured it along with and obtained its DNA. Two down and one to go. As Asura was about to leave the room, he spotted his sever limbs and absorbed them into his body and then left to face the last weapon.

When he arrived at Red Riding Hood location, he saw that it was busy fighting the infected zombies. It was using chains on its back to skewer them and rip them apart with its sword. Those chains look troublesome. He inhaled a lot of air and was about to hit it with "Voice Missile" but due to his rage, his attack changed into something new.

Asura shot out an orb of sound out of his mouth and then flattened it between his hands and made three flat circular sound blades and shot them towards Red Riding Hood's chains.

The circular blades managed to *Shiiinng* cut three of the chains but four chains were left. He learned a new skill called "Sound Disc Blade".

Sound Disc Blade First make an orb of sound and then flatten it and make three circular sound blades that can be thrown at multiple enemies and cut them into pieces.

Red Riding Hood became aware of Asura and faced him in order to protect its remaining four chains while killing the infected zombies. Asura saw how it was protecting its chains and thought that it might be its weak point. He again inhaled a lot of air and said, "Single Slash Voice Cutter" and shot four sound blades from his mouth, towards it. Red Riding Hood saw this and took a defensive stance, but Asura's target was not it but the chains on it's back. Asura controlled the four sound blades that flew around and behind it and then *Shiiinng* cut off the rest of the chains.

Red Riding Hood then fell to its knees and planted its sword into the ground and held onto it like it was severely weakened. Asura used "Soru" to dash towards it and use "Sonic Fist" to *Bash* uppercut it's fox head that launched Red Riding Hood upwards and made it flip multiple times in the air and *Crash* into the ceiling. When it fell from the ceiling, he jumped up and wrapped his arms around its back and began to spin. As they fell towards the ground, he gave Red Riding Hood a mid air suplex with it's head coming *Crash* crashing down and was buried in the ground.

Asura flipped in the air and landed on his feet. He then ran towards the upside down Red Riding Hood and gave it a strong *Clang* kick in its abdomen, that launched it backwards. Asura then used "Soru" to appear behind it and raised both of his arms and pointed towards the back of Red Riding Hood. His left arm was above his right arm with his fist clenched hard. Asura first stopped Red Riding Hood with his fist and flipped it right side up, making it stand on its legs. He then used "Rokuogan" and *Thrrooooomm* shot out a powerful shock wave that traveled through its body and heavily damaging it from the inside out. After the shock wave pass through, Red Riding Hood was standing still for a few seconds and then it fell forward. Asura didn't gave it a chance to hit the ground and used "Soru" to appear in front of it and launched his right leg upwards and kicked *Basssh* the lower jaw of its fox head. Red Riding Hood's body was launched upwards with a satisfying *Crack* emitting from its fox head confirming that its neck was broken.

The Red Riding Hood body fell on its back *Thud* on the ground. Asura saw that it was not moving and moved closer to devour it while being surrounded by infected zombies. Asura thought that it was dead but then he saw that the green eye in the skull on its chest began to glow green. It's whole body began to float above the ground like a corpse hanging from a rope attached to its abdomen. The skull then cast several lightning spells on the infected zombies and started to kill them. One lightning spell hit Asura but it didn't effect him much. This bastard just won't die like the other two. If it won't go down, then it's time he kill it. Brutally!

Asura used "Soru" to appear above the skull and joined his hands together and then *Baasshh* brought it down on the skull like a hammer with such force that Red Riding Hood was *Crash* buried in the ground. Asura landed on top of the skull and started to land powerful punches *Bash* *Bash* *Bash* *Bash* *Bash* to its face non stop. After punching it for 2 minutes straight, he stops and looked at it. Several holes were dented into the armor and the skull was shattered into hundreds of pieces. It was not moving at all.

Just to be sure it was dead, Asura used "Shadow Clone Justu" to create 60 clones. They were divided into 6 groups of 10 clones. 4 groups had a hold of its 4 limbs. One group took a hold of its upper body while the last group took a hold of its lower body. The group of clones who were holding Red Riding Hood's limbs began to pull while the last two group of clones just held its body in place. Its four limbs were *Keerrriiipp* torn off from its body with silver liquid spraying around. Then the last two group of clones began to pull its body apart and *Keerrriiipp* torn it in two with more silver liquid spraying around. After tearing the Red Riding Hood into pieces, the clones disappeared and then several tentacles shot out of Asura's body and devoured its corpse and sever limbs along with its sword and the rest of its silver liquid. He gained its DNA. He also devoured the rest of the infected zombies and every last drop of infected blood, making sure not a single piece of the viral flesh or blood was left behind.

Dullahan DNA: Can now eat steel. Can create and control a steel golem.

Iron Maiden DNA: Can now eat gold. Can create and control a gold golem.

Red Riding Hood DNA: Can now eat Ninth metal. Can create and control a Ninth golem.

The last DNA baffled him. These things were golems and they were made out of Ninth metal. Did Dainn got his metal from these golems? No. That cannot be. These golems were really strong and Dainn was incapable of killing them or even scratch them. Then how did he got his hands on the metal? Did someone gave him the metal? Or did he discovered a destroyed golem? The last one is more likely to be true.

Asura looked around the area and saw several of the infected zombies were ripped and cut into several pieces. Some were splattered on the wall and ground. He shot several tentacles in every direction and devoured them to the last drop of blood. After devouring every infected, he suddenly realized that one person was able to escape from here and that was Ahuizotl. The one who Dare threaten to hurt his lovers.

Anger began to raise inside of him exponentially. His body began to tremble with unbridled fury. Ahuizotl, in order to escape him, he released these golems that could have destroyed Equestria. Ahuizotl didn't care as long as he escaped with his pathetic life. How dare that lower life form! Maybe he might still be in this temple. He didn't waste any time and inhaled more air than usual and shouted "Sound Bazooka" with such power that the shock waves began to destroy the entire temple from the inside out.

Asura kept on screaming for 1 minute and within that time, the entire temple was destroyed and he was buried in it. It didn't satisfy him as he launched himself through the debris and high into the air. When he was in the air, he looked down at the destroyed temple and formed hand signs and said, "Fire Style Great Fire Destruction". He then shot a massive stream of intense flames from his mouth towards the destroyed temple and set it ablaze, melting the temple.

Asura kept himself in the air with his "Geppo" as he saw the temple burning and melting. After a short time, he then formed hands signs and said, "Water Style Bullet Orca" and shot a concentrated water bullet from his mouth at the burning temple. When the water bullet hit the temple, it exploded into huge amount of water that submerged the entire temple. In order to keep the melted temple submerged in water, he made hand signs and said, "Water Style Water Wrap" that surround the entire temple in a water bubble that kept the water inside.

Asura then formed hand signs and said, "Water Style Thousand Feeding Sharks" and formed a thousands of sharks made up of water inside the bubble. The sharks then swam inside the destroyed temple and hunt any living thing he might have missed. After waiting for a few minutes, he released his techniques which released the bubble, turned the sharks back into water which then spread around the destroyed temple and into the nearby forest.

Asura landed in front of the destroyed temple and formed hand signs and said, "Wood Style Forest Formation". From the destruction, trees started to grow at an increase rate. In a few minutes, the entire area was filled with trees and the destroyed temple was made into a forest.

After doing all that, he finally took a breather and relaxed himself. Ahuizotl is still out there and he will find him and he will Devour Him! He then snap his fingers and teleported his clothes that was taken away from him and wore it. After that, he used "Echolocation" to find which way was Ponyville. After a few minutes, he found it and used "Jet Voice" to fly towards Ponyville at the speed of sound.

Ponyville

Asura arrived in Ponyville at night time. He first used his "Echolocation" and "Hair Sensor" to locate the girls. After confirming that they were okay, he let out a sigh and went to his house. He went to his room and laid on his bed and think about how to increase some security for the girls safety if he was not there at the time. Many ideas came to mind that interest him greatly. When he got the right idea, he then slept peacefully.

Seventh Day

Asura was sleeping peacefully when morning came. He was in his bed but then he began to wake up when he started hearing several noises coming from down stairs. It sounded like a commotion was going on. He gout out of his bed and stretched his limbs, emitting some cracks. He then went to the bathroom and wash up and got ready for the day.

Asura was still hearing several noises from down stair, so he walked there to see what it was. When he came down from the stairs, he saw that Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Twilight, Lotus, Aloe, Ditzy, Trixie, Gilda, Swift Tail, Mellow Hoof and even Zecora were there and were talking to each others with worried expressions. Something was troubling them, so he called them out.

Asura said, "Good morning girls. Whats all the commotion about?"

As soon as he said that, silence took hold of the air as everyone was looking at him with a shock expression. After a few long seconds, tears began to well up in their eyes.

Asura got worried and asked, "Girls. What happe-gaaak!?"

He got cut off when Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie dived tackled him with such force that he fell on his back. They cried into his chest and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let him go like he was going to go away or something. Asura began to worry more and was about to ask them what happen but didn't get to say as the rest of the girls dog piled on him, hugged him and cried.

Asura could not do anything except to comfort them by hugging them and scratching their ears. After a few minutes of crying and hugging, Fluttershy finally spoke, "W-where *sob* were ... y-you?"

Asura heard her and answered, "Why? What happened? Did someone got hurt when I was away?"

Rarity said, "No darling. Nothing *sob* happened while *sob* you were away."

Asura became confused and asked, "Then why are all of you girls crying like this?"

Fluttershy said while crying, "We thought *sob* that you left us *sob* since you didn't came *sob* back last night. We thought *sob* we are *sob* not good enough for *sob* you."

Twilight said, "We became worried that you *sob* didn't returned to your *sob* house and thought that something has *sob* happened to you. So, we gathered *sob* everyone to start searching *sob* for you but we couldn't *sob* find you."

Zecora said, "I too joined *sob* their search for you when I heard *sob* the news. I don't want to lose my new friend *sob* just like that. You mean so much to me." She whispered the last part but he heard her.

Asura was shocked to hear how the girls were worried about him. Seeing their crying faces hurt his heart. He never wanted to see them distraught like this. He then gently wiped their tears off with his hands and said with a soft smile, "Girls. I don't know how the males of this world treats you all but know this that I am not a male from this world. I would never leave you or hurt you ever. You are all my friends, my lovers and my treasure. I will always love you all."

The girls cries tears of happiness when they heard him say that and they continued to hug him. After a few minutes, they calmed down. They all sat in the living room and started asking what happened but before that, their stomach decided to order some food which made them all blush. Asura smiled and went to make breakfast for all of them. After making their breakfast, they eat their delicious food.

Now that their bellies were filled, Rarity asked, "So darling. Can you tell us why you didn't came last night?"

Asura nodded and said, "Sure Rarity." He looked at the girls and said, "I was taking a nice relaxing walk through the forest. I was so lost in my relax state that I didn't realized that I walked deep into the forest."

The girls gasped and Applejack asked, "You walked deep inside the Everfree forest just like that? Is that the reason you didn't came back? Were you lost?"

Asura shook his head and said, "No Applejack. I was not lost and walking deep into the forest didn't made me come back to Ponyville. I was actually ambushed by some group of stallions wearing tribal clothes."

The girls gasped but Rainbow was surprised and asked, "How could someone like them were able to ambush you, a monster hunter and the winner of the tournament!?"

Asura simply said, "Poison." This shocked them as he continues, "They surprised me by using some paralysis poison and captured me ..." He told them how they caught him off guard and took him away.

Fluttershy asked, "Where did they took you if you don't mind me asking?"

Asura said, "After some hours, I woke up in a large room and chained up. Later I found out that I was inside a large ancient temple that was built thousands of years ago far away from Equestria. I also met the ones who captured me and their leader."

Twilight asked, "Who was he?"

Asura said, "I don't know what he was but his name was Ahuizotl." He then snap his finger to make a hologram image of him.

The girls gasped and Rainbow screamed, "You met with him!?"

Asura raised an eyebrow and said, "Yes I did. Do you know him?"

Rainbow said, "Sure we do! He sometimes gets in the way of Daring Do adventure. We even once went against him when he was about to activate an artifact that could turn a forest into a desert."

Asura became angry at the thought of Ahuizotl. He said, "Tch. Maybe I should have killed him right there rather than letting him escape."

Lotus asked, "Why did he capture you?"

Asura said, "He wanted to make me his slave and help him take over the world."

The girls were not surprise to hear that since they have seen what he is capable of doing. Rainbow grinned and said, "But you didn't let him right. You must have beaten their flanks with ease."

Asura did answer and lowered his head. Rarity saw this and asked, "Darling. Is everything alright?"

Asura said, "No Rarity." He let out a sight and said, "I have been hiding a secret from all of you and I hoped that I could avoid this but I don't want to keep any secrets from all you girls."

Twilight asked, "Why did you want to avoid telling us this secret Asura?"

Asura sadly said, "Because it will make me look like a monster. No. Something worse than a monster."

The girls were worried about him. Why would he say something like this? Is this secret really that horrible?

Fluttershy hugged him and said, "It's okay Asura. You are you. We will never look at you differently even if this secret you are talking about is a horrible one. I will always be with you no matter what."

Rarity said, "Me too darling. You have done so much for us and have never once treated us like objects." She then hugged him.

Pinkie said, "Me too! You are a super duper nice stallion and I love you!" and hugged him.

Lotus said, "You healed me and my sister and even accepted us into your herd. I don't think anyone would have done that to us as we were damaged mares." Lotus and Aloe hugged him.

Trixie said, "You healed my arm and horn. You gave me back my magic when no one could." She hugged him.

Gilda said, "You healed my leg and my wings. I am able to fly again thanks to you." She hugged him.

Swift Tail and Mellow Hoof said that he had saved them, healed them and freed their kingdom from a tyrant. They hugged him.

Applejack said that he saved her Granny, Rainbow Dash said how cool and awesome he was, Twilight said how smart he was, Ditzy said that he is kind, caring and does not treat her differently because of her eyes and Zecora said how he saved her life. They hugged him.

Asura smiled softly and hugged them for a short while and released them. They all went back to their seat, waiting for him to tell them about his secret.

Asura look a long breath and sigh. He then raised his right hand and turned it into liquidized red flesh. He asked the girls, "Do you all remember how I am able to heal wounds? How I made cures for incurable diseases?"

The girls nodded and except for Zecora who didn't get what he was saying as it was her first time seeing this. He said while pointing towards his liquidized red flesh, "What you see here is the result of a bio weapon going out of control."

They became confused and Twilight asked, "Excuse me Asura, but what is a bio weapon?" So they don't even know what a bio weapon is?

Asura said, "Well, think of it like a weapon that was made to kill your enemies. But the weapon was a living organism that you can control and give orders to."

The girls gasped when they heard this. To make a living bio weapon against the enemy was unheard of. They could never believe turning someone or something living into a weapon.

Trixie asked, "So are you a bio weapon?"

Asura shook his head and said, "I am not a bio weapon Trixie. I merely use it for fighting against my enemies. I refuse to use it like the original bio weapon did."

Gilda asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Asura said, "This bio weapon was originally a virus created by scientist of Gentek, a genetic engineering company based in Manhattan, to increase the strength of US military soldiers or something. This virus is called Blacklight which was a top secret project and was kept away from any civilians. However, one day, a reporter by the name of Alexander J. Mercer, apparently stumbled upon this project and somehow got his hands on a vial of the virus. He intended to reveal the truth about the virus to the world or something like that. However, the military didn't wanted him to reveal their secret and killed him. As Alex was dying, he smashed the vial on the ground and released the virus and he then fell on top of it and died. After some time, his body was send to a morgue where a pair of scientists were about to perform an autopsy on him, but he woke up and ran away. After hiding for a while, he discovered that he has superhuman strength, speed, agility, durability and endurance. I don't know what happened but he started to target several people that were related to Gentek."

Swift Tail asked, "Why did he do that?"

Asura said, "One of the most dangerous ability the Blacklight has, is the ability to consume others and gain their memories, skills and appearance."

The girls gasped when they heard the horrifying news. To not only consume another but also take their memories, skills and appearance. This bio weapon started to sound more and more horrifying by the second.

Gilda didn't get what's so special or horrifying about this virus was since she eat meat which was normal for her and their species. She said, "So what? He can eat others? Big whoop. That's nothing special. We griffins hunt wild and dangerous animals all the time and eat it."

Asura explains to her, "Gilda. That is an ability more dangerous than any monster you have faced before. Let me explain it to you with an example. What if your kingdom have done wrong to an individual and then that individual has somehow gotten this ability and he decides to take his revenge on your entire kingdom. He will first approach a lone griffin and consume him and then takes the appearance of the griffin. Then under the appearance of that griffin, he will enter your kingdom and slowly starts to consume the inhabitants without anyone notice and by the time someone does, it will be too late. He won't rest until everyone in the kingdom has been killed or consumed. That's how dangerous this Blacklight is."

Everyone was shocked terrified by this. To have an enemy that can infiltrate their kingdoms just like that and then starts to kill and consume others, terrified them. Gilda understood what he was saying as she was trembling with fear.

Gilda asked, "Did ... did this Alex guy ... did that in your world?"

Asura nodded and said, "He did that but it was way worse what I have told you. He didn't simple go after the ones who made the virus or the ones who killed him. No. He made the entire Manhattan his target and unleashed the virus upon the city. The virus didn't made the civilians into him but transformed them into infected zombies. He fought both the US military and Blackwatch Special Forces. Blackwatch is the black ops military force responsible for the containment of bio-hazard/viral outbreaks. However, they failed miserably to stop him. He killed more than 1.6 million civilians and turned them into zombies. Some of them were mutated into beast and monsters. Manhattan could not be saved and in order to prevent the virus from spreading to other cities, Blackwatch detonated a nuclear bomb that destroyed Manhattan along with Alex and every spec of virus. This is an ancient incident according to the books."

The girls sat on their seat with horrifying expression and fear. How could one individual cause this much death and destruction. How can they defend themselves against something like that.

Mellow Hoof shakily asked, "If what ... happen was ancient, then ... how did you get ... your hands on the virus?"

Asura said, "When I was hunting a monster, it flee into a cave deep inside a mountain. I went in and I discovered a lab deep below the ground. I had no interest in the lab and moved around in search for the monster. It ambushed me from behind and threw me towards the lab. I crashed through some walls and glasses and landed in some sort of freezing area. I didn't know what that place was at the time but I landed on one of the vials that contained the virus. The virus then started to takeover my body but due to my strength and anger, I took over the virus and made it mine and killed the monster with it. I was surprised what it did to my body. So naturally, I began to look around the lab and found many files about this virus and what abilities it possesses. Before leaving, I burned everything thing in the lab and collapsed the cave, so that no one would ever get their hands on this virus and repeat that incident ever again."

After a few moments of silence, Pinkie asked, "Do you have the ability to consume as well?" He nodded. She then asked, "You won't use it like this meany Alex?" He shook his head. She smiled widely and said, "Then that's fine with me Asura." She hugged him.

Asura smiled and hugged her and said, "I promise you girls that I will not become someone like that maniac Alex. I will only use the ability to consume those who are scums like Dainn and that Ahuizotl thing."

The girls smiled and hugged him. Twilight asked, "Asura. If you consume someone, then what happens to their bodies?"

Asura said, "Those that I have consumed are turned into biomass which is the biological material that makes up a living organism." He then created a small ball of biomass from his hand and showed it to the girls.

The biomass looked like soft red flesh. Twilight was fascinated by this and even touched and found it to be soft like cotton.

Twilight asked, "What do you use this biomass for?"

Asura said, "Since I can control and manipulate flesh with the virus, I use them to heal others and make cures for diseases." Zecora now understood completely how he was able to heal others. Especially Scootaloo 's wing disease.

Applejack asked, "You meant that you can heal any injury others have?"

Asura nodded and said, "Yes I can. And if someone lose their limbs or some organs, then I can simply use the biomass to recreate their missing body parts. Heck, I can show you girls right now."

Asura stand up and walked in the middle of the room and then faced them. He raised his right arm and turned it into a razor sharp claw which made them gasped. He then *Shiiinnng* cut off his left arm that fell on the ground and made a puddle of blood. The girls gasped again and started to scream but went silent when Asura told them that he was fine as he turned his claw back into his hand.

Asura said, "There is no need to panic girls. I am fine. Heck, I barely felt that."

Applejack shouted while pointing to his sever left arm, "How can you say something like that when your arm is lying on the ground!?"

Asura smiled and pointed to his left arm stump and said, "Just watch."

The girls were shocked to see red flesh growing from his left arm stump. It grew to the size of his arm and they saw bones, muscles, veins and skin regenerating at an alarming rate. In just seconds, his left arm was good as new. But what about his sever left arm?

Trixie asked, "What will you do about you sever arm?"

Asura smiled and picked his sever left arm and said, "Simple. I will consume it and turn it into biomass." Red tentacles came out of his hand and devoured his sever left arm. He then stomp on the puddle of blood and red tentacles came out and devoured every last drop of blood that was on the ground. After a few seconds, the ground was spotless, cleaned of any blood stain.

The girls sat there with shock faces. Rainbow then asked, "That is so cool! What else the virus can do and how did you make your hand into a claw!?"

The girls became interested to know about that. He saw that and smiled a little. Asura said, "With this virus, I have gained the ability to turn my arms into several dangerous weapons." He then transformed his hands into a razor sharp claw.

Asura said, "This is called "Razor Claw" which is made from hardened flesh that is able to cut clean through steel like butter." He then increased the size of his hands that was twice as big as his hands.

Asura said, "This is called "Hammer Fist" that can punch straight through solid walls but since I already have "Superhuman Strength", this ability became useless." He then changed his arms into more bulky muscular arms.

Asura said, "This is called "Muscle Mass" which increases my strength and allows me to life things that are really heavy or bigger than myself. However, this ability is useless due to my "Superhuman Strength". He then stretched his right arm into an elongated appendage with a blade at the end.

Asura said, "This is called "Whipfist". I can extend it very far and attack others from a distance. I usually use this ability to catch monsters or swing from building to building." He then transformed his right arm into a huge blade.

Asura said, "This is called "Blade Arm" and just like "Razor Claw", it can cut through just about anything." He then transformed his right arm into a huge shield.

Asura said, "This is called "Flesh Shield" that is capable of stopping any incoming attack but it will break if it sustains too much damage." He then took a stance and the girls gasped when they saw red tendrils coming out and covering his whole body. After 5 seconds, what stood in front of the girls shocked them.

Asura's whole body looked like it was dipped in melted steel that now formed his armor. He said, "This is called "Viral Armor" that pretty much impenetrable."

After showing his virus powers, he turned back to normal and looked at the girls. They were really impressed and amazed to see his different forms. Now they realized what he meant by seeing him differently when they saw him looking a little sad.

Asura asked with a frown, "So girls. What do you think about me now?" He lowered his head and waited to hear them call him a monster after seeing what he was capable of doing. However, what came next, he was not expecting at all.

All the girls hugged him from every side. He was confused. Why were they not afraid of him after they see what his virus can do?

Asura asked, "Why girls? Why aren't you afraid of someone like me?" The girls looked at him and gave a soft smile.

Fluttershy said, "Because Asura. Even though you possess some dangerous powers, you use them to keep us and Equestria safe."

Rarity said, "That's right darling. You don't misuse your powers."

Twilight said, "Any other would have tried to take over Equestria."

Applejack said, "Or try to become the center of attention."

Rainbow said, "Or hurt someone for no reason."

Pinkie said, "Or take away someone's cake and goodies and eat them by himself."

Ditzy said, "Or be mean to others."

Lotus said, "Or force others to follow him."

Aloe said, "Or threaten to hurt them if they didn't do what he ask them to do."

Gilda said, "Or force others to become their mate."

Mellow Hoof said, "Or force others to become their slaves."

Trixie said, "Or charge huge amount of money for healing them."

Swift Tail said, "Or kill others."

Zecora said, "Or try to forcefully rule others."

Asura was stunned when he heard the girls say that. They were not afraid of him and they didn't see him as a monster but one who they love with all their heart. He was really happy that were not afraid of him. He smiled softly and hugged them.

Asura said, "Thank you girls. For being with someone like me."

After a few minutes, Gilda asked, "Asura. I have been meaning to asked you something. How did you make your wings before?"

Rainbow said, "Yeah. You said something about an ability or something."

Asura said, "There is another ability the virus gives me. Whenever I consume my enemy, if he has a special trait, then I can absorb that trait and use it for myself. Watch as I use Griffin DNA and Pegasus DNA to make my hybrid wings."

The girls watch with shock and amazement as he creates his wings from his back. After he finished making his wings, Asura asked, "So. How do you like my wings?"

The girls couldn't help but gawk at his wings. They look really majestic. They even started to touch his wings and nuzzle their faces into his feathers. Asura was feeling a little ticklish and weird at their touching but just smiled at them.

Rarity said, "Darling. These wings are magnificence."

Fluttershy said, "And they feel soft and warm."

After a few minutes of touching, Rainbow asked, "So Asura. Can you ... can you give us that virus?"

The girls were shocked to hear her ask that after they have just seen with their own eyes what it was capable of doing.

Applejack said, "Rainbow! You feather brain! Why do you want something like that when Asura has just told us how dangerous it is?"

Rainbow said in her defense, "I know that AJ! But this is different from his Gourmet Cell!"

Asura was about to deny her request but stop when he realized something that made his eyes go wide. With the help of his virus, he can modify ... and change ... and the Gourmet Cell ... can ... and ... with ... modification. He then face palmed that gained the attention of the girls.

Pinkie asked, "Are you okay Asura?"

Asura saidm "I am fine girls. It's just that Rainbow has given me a brilliant idea."

The girls became shock and Applejack said with a bewildered face, "What? You mean this feather brain here who lays around on a cloud and sleep all day long?"

Rainbow puffed her chest out and put her hands on her hip and said proudly, "Yeah!" but then she realized what Applejack just said and began to blush, "I mean no! I mean ... Applejack!"

The girls and Asura laughed at Rainbow as she pout cutely. Rarity asked, "So darling. What idea did Rainbow Dash give you?"

Asura said, "At first, I was afraid of giving you my Gourmet Cell, thinking for your safety. But thanks to Rainbow Dash, she reminded me of what I can do with my virus."

The girls became confused, especially Trixie, Gilda, Ditzy, Lotus, Aloe, Swift Tail, Mellow Hoof and Zecora since they were not there when Rainbow first asked him to give them his Gourmet Cell. His lovers explained them about his Gourmet Cell and were amazed to hear that something like that exist but became afraid when they were told about what would happen if they were not compatible.

After the explaining was done, Asura said, "Since I can control and manipulate my flesh, blood and cells, I may be able to modify and even control the Gourmet Cells and make them compatible with you girls. This way, you can safely use them to get stronger and defend yourselves and other. But I am going to give you all a controlled version of the Gourmet Cell and some of the abilities of the virus so you won't hurt yourself or others accidentally."

Rainbow Dash was overjoyed to hear that and started to fly around the room happily. Some of the girls were worried about his decision and Fluttershy asked, "Asura. Do you really have to give us something like that?"

Asura gave her a soft smile and said, "Fluttershy. There is no need to worry. What I will be giving you all will be like a another set of wings for you and the girls. However, they will lack some of the dangerous powers, so don't worry about it okay. And beside, what if I was away saving someone else and some idiot decided to attack you girls in my absence? Well, he will pay dearly as you girls will be much more stronger than before with my Gourmet Cells." He then scratched her ear to make her relax.

The girls understood what he was saying. He can't be around all the time to protect them. Maybe this way, they can defend themselves from the enemies. They all nodded and accepted his offer.

Rainbow then flew towards him and ask, "So, when are we going to get ours Gourmet Cell?"

Asura said with a smile, "I will need some time to experiment a bit. After I have confirmed it to be safe, then I will give you all a modified version of my Gourmet Cell."

Rainbow asked, "How long will that take?"

Asura thought for a bit. He will have to first make it compatible for the girls and then decrease their dangerous potency and other things. It will take while to complete this project.

Asura said, "It will take me at least a month or two at most."

Rainbow became sad and throw her arms in the air and said, "Oh come on! Can't you speed it up. Please." She used her puppy dog eyes on him and it was super effective. However, Asura prevailed.

Asura said, "I can't speed it up Rainbow." He scratched her ear and said, "I don't want to give you something that will turn you into a monster or something. I just want you girls to be safe. That's all."

Rainbow pouted cutely but accepted it. Asura then realized something and asked Rarity, "Rarity. Tomorrow is the Gala right?"

Rarity said, "Yes darling. Tomorrow, we will be going to the Gala. I have already made wonderful dresses for the girls. I even made one for you darling."

Asura raised an eyebrow and said, "But I never gave you my measurement."

Rarity chuckled and said, "Darling. I am a seamstress and I know about someones measurement by just looking at their bodies."

Asura nodded and said, "Wow. That's really something Rarity. You are a talented mare."

Rarity blushed at his compliment, "Thank you darling."

Asura then asked the girls, "So, whose taking who to the Gala?"

Twilight said, "Well, since me and my friends were given the ticket and you also receiving a ticket, we decided to take our friends to the Gala. This way we all can go together to the Gala with you. So, I'm taking Trixie with me."

Rainbow said, "I'm taking Gilda with me."

Applejack said, "Ah'm taking Swift Tail with me."

Fluttershy said, "I'm taking Mellow Hoof with me if she won't mind."

Rarity said, "I'm taking Lotus with me darling."

Pinkie Said, "I'm taking Ditzy with me!"

Asura then looked at Aloe and Zecora and asked, "Why don't you two come with Aloe? Zecora?"

Aloe smiled and said, "Thank you for taking me Asura."

Zecora was a little stun that he asked her to go to the Gala with him. She asked, "Is it okay for me to go with you to the Gala?"

Asura smiled softly and said, "Of course you are Zecora. You are my friend and would love to have you go with me to the Gala. Why? Don't you want to go? If so, then I'll respect your decision."

Zecora shook her head and said, "It's not that Asura. The ponies there are all nobles and will look down on someone like me, a commoner, a different species." Tears began to well in her eyes.

Asura became angry at the nobles for putting ideas such like this one in the minds of others. He already hated them but seeing Zecora like this, made him furious at the so called nobles. Asura hugged her and rubbed his hand on her head and hair.

Asura smiled softly and said, "Zecora. You don't need to live according to the standards of some stuck up noble who have their head raised up so high like something is stuck up their ... Ahem. Anyway, what I am saying is that you will be spending time me at the Gala. And if some of those so called nobles dare bad mouth you or any of the girls, then I will bury them 50 feet below the ground."

The girls smiled at him for saying that and hugged him. After that they then went to their houses and continued their day. However, Asura had some other plans.

Asura left his house and went deep in the Everfree forest. There, he started to hunt tiny insects of all shape and sizes. He first found an ant hill and investigated them. He found out that they were Bulldog ants. His worlds most dangerous ants.

He devoured a few and gained their DNA. He then started to dig up the ant hill. Inside he found the Bulldog ant queen.

Asura devoured it and gained it's DNA.

Bulldog Ant DNA: Can create numerous tiny infected Bulldog ant.

Bulldog Ant Queen DNA: Can create an infected Bulldog ant queen that will lay thousands of infected eggs that will spawn infected Bulldog ants.

Asura then search for more insects and found a swarm of house fly and Mosquito.

Asura devoured some of them and gained their DNA.

House Fly DNA: Can create a tiny infect house fly.

Mosquito DNA: Can create a tiny infected mosquito.

He continued to search more insects and stumbled upon an insects hive in a tree. He investigated it and found it to be a hornet's hive.

He devoured all of them and gained their DNA. He then tore the hive apart and found the hornet queen.

He devoured the hornet queen and gained its DNA.

Hornet DNA: Can create small infected hornets.

Hornet Queen DNA: Can create a infected hornet queen that can lay hundreds of infected eggs that will spawn infected hornets.

After 4 hours of collecting insects DNA, he then walked towards a mountain to collect some ores but on his way, he was stopped when he heard some bird's distress voice. He immediately ran towards the sound and when he arrived, he saw that on a tree, there was a bird's nest and in the nest were some baby birds along with two adult birds. The two adult birds were flaring their wings and chirping wildly. Why are they doing that? He then looked down at the tree and found a fricking 4 foot long centipede climbing up the tree, towards the bird's nest.

Asura felt chills running down his spine when he saw the huge creepy crawly. He did like insects but never this fucking huge! He didn't want to touch the centipede but when he heard the birds cry for help, he said, "Fuck it" and raised his right arm. He first gathered a blob of viral flesh and then threw at the huge centipede. When the viral blob hit the centipede, it quickly began to ensnare it whole in red tendrils. When the centipede was captured, the virus then began to devour it whole. After a few seconds, a blob of viral flesh was stuck on the tree that has devoured the centipede. Asura then devoured the viral blob and gained the centipede's DNA.

Centipede DNA: Can create an infected centipede.

Asura let out a breath he was holding the whole time. Even though he could kill the centipede with ease, he still felt chills from seeing something huge like this creepy crawly. Also, it looks like Asura made a new skill called "Viral Ball".

Viral Ball Throw a ball made up of viral flesh at an enemy and it will devour him whole.

He then looked at the birds and saw that they were looking at him. One bird picked something from the nest and flew towards him. The bird rested on his shoulder and he saw that it held a red flower in its beak. He opened his palm and the bird dropped the flower in his hand and then flew back to the nest. Is this their way of saying thanks?

Asura accepted the flower with a smile and said good bye to the birds and left for the mountain. All of these insects DNA will help him with his plan. He used "Soru" to dash towards a mountain. When he reached the mountain, he made some hand signs and said, "Shadow Clone Justu" and with a puff of smoke, 80 clones of himself appeared before him. He then told them to dig and collect any ores from the mountain. The clones starts digging with their hands turned to "Razor Claw" and "Hammer Fist", and with their strength, they were able to easily dig through the mountain.

After 3 hours of mining, Asura was able to collect a lot of ores.

Iron Ore

Silver Ore

Gold Ore

Gemstone

He didn't needed the gemstones, so he will just give them to Rarity for using them in her clothes and Spike who would love to eat them. He stored them all in his pocket dimension and used "Soru" to return back to Ponyville while his clones disappear in a puff of smoke.

Asura arrived at his house but stopped outside. He began to use the insects DNA and created many infected insects inside his body. He then raised his hands into the air and released the infected insects that flew through and around Ponyville. Some even went in the Everfree forest.

The infected Mosquitoes and infected House Flies went to Ponyville. Some went inside the ponies houses, while some stayed in the park, roof and around the buildings.

The infected Hornet Queen flew towards the Everfree forest and began to make a hive to lay her eggs and spawn several infected hornets.

The Queen Bulldog Ant went in Asura's house garden and dig into the dirt and started to make an ant hive to lay her eggs and spawn infected ants.

All of these infected insects have been given orders by Asura:

1\. Observe their surroundings for any strange activity.

2\. Do not get close to anyone.

3\. Do not make contact with anyone.

4\. Do not harm anyone.

5\. If someone attack them, then don't retaliate and simply flee.

6\. If they found something strange, then inform Asura first and await further orders.

7\. They are not allowed to infect anyone without Asura's approval.

8\. They are only allowed to attack someone if Asura give them the order to.

9\. They will defend someone if Asura give them the order to.

There. The infected insects will keep an eye on Ponyville. This way, if someone tried to sneak in or when he is away, then the infected insects will inform him about them. He did not created an infected centipede because it will scare the others, even himself.

Asura let out a relax sigh and went into his house and to his room. When he was inside his room, he pulled out all of the iron, silver and gold ores along with the pile of Ninth metal.

He first devoured the Ninth metal and stored it with the rest of the same metal he got from devouring the three golems. He sure has a lot now. He then looked at the iron ore, which was a weak metal. He began to think what to do with this useless ore. After a while he got an idea but first he needed to test it out.

Asura ate one ore of iron and inside his body, he began to manipulate his virus to change the iron from cellular level. The virus removed all impurities from the iron and made it into steel. Success. He did it. He ate the rest of the iron ore and made them into steel. He then opened his palm and created several steel ingots.

Asura put away the steel ingots back into his pocket dimension. He then devoured the gold ores and made several gold ingots.

He put the gold ingots in his pocket dimension along with the silver ores as he does not have the required DNA to consume them. Maybe he will find a golem that will give him the DNA for devouring silver.

Now, what to do with the Ninth metal. He finally can reshape them into what ever he wants. So what to make first. He thought about it that this metal will mostly be used to capture or subdue evil magical beings. He got an idea and first pulled out some sapphires from his pocket dimension and ate them. He then mixed them with the Ninth metal inside his body and began to construct a weapon from cellular level. This way, the weapon will be made up of pure Ninth metal with a perfect shape. It took him about 30 minutes to construct his weapon.

Asura then plunged his right hand into his abdomen and pulled out the weapon he constructed inside his body and what he saw looked like a master piece.

Asura created an 10 inch long spike and 2 cm width. Small sapphires were placed in two different locations. The middle part that was a bit separated had two hidden spikes. When this spike is thrown at an enemy, it will plunge into their flesh and then the hidden spikes will come out so that it will be stuck in their body.

Asura was impressed that he made something like this and named it Ninth Spike. He made 4 more and now he has a total of 5 of them. He then thought that what if he needed to subdue someone without harming them. He got an idea and started to construct something else inside his body. After another 30 minutes, he plunged his right hand into his abdomen and pulled out what he constructed.

Asura had the idea of making a bola but with the current materials, he made it look cool. There were four 4 foot long chains with one end attacked to each other. On the other end, four hooks were attached to them. With these, he will be able to capture or subdue a magical being without any harm. He named it Ninth Bola. He made 4 more and now he has a total of 5 Ninth Bolas.

Since these are special weapons, Asura absorbed them into his body so that it would not fall into the wrong hands. This way, he will be able to use them whenever he wants to. He also kept the rest of the Ninth metal inside his body.

Now that he finally made some magic negating weapons, he need to focus his attention to the increase capacity of his power from the battle with the three golems. He first cast a powerful shield spell around his room so that no one would feel his powers. After that, he pulled out all of his nails from his body and discovered that his power lever was now increased from 105% to 110%. So he pulled out all 10 of his limiters and then plunged the nails back into his pressure points inside his body. But this time, he plunged some nails in different places:

One in his left bicep 10%  
One in his right bicep 10%  
One in his left shoulder blade 10%  
One in his right shoulder blade 10%  
One in his neck 10%  
One in his left kidney 10%  
One in his right kidney 10%  
One in his left lung 10%  
One in his right lung 10%  
One in his heart 10%

Now 100% of his power was limited, leaving him with only 10% but was still enough to make Asura strong. With his power problem solved, he then laid on his bed and was about to sleep when he thought something. It was his memories from his old world that he despised. He wanted to forget them and he didn't want to lie to the girls anymore. So what can he do? Simple. First make Toriko Gourmet World his original world. Then mix the memories from his old world with Toriko Gourmet World. This way, he will completely forget about his old world.

Asura smiled that it was the perfect way to erase his old world from his mind. He then used his magic and a little bit of reality warping to permanently change his memories. After a few minutes of changing his memories, he finally forgot his old world. To him, he was born on Toriko Gourmet World and lost his mother to a monster and his sister from a collapsed building. He injected the Gourmet Cell into his body and became an evolved human.

Asura let out a breath and calmed himself down. He is going to be living in this world and he need to forget about his old world and he was happy with what he did to his memories. From the world of Toriko, he is a monster hunter. Here he is a an evolved human who will protect this world and its inhabitants. He will be this worlds protector. He will punish those who hurt or enslave other for their amusement. He is the strongest monster hunter for he is ASURA! Asura then fell asleep with a smile.

* * *

 _ **So what do you guys/gals think please comment I would like some feedback & no flames please.**_


	17. Chapter 16 The Grand Galloping Gala

_**Chapter 16: The Grand Galloping Gala**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing of the story or what it's connected to no mater how much I wish I did, and without further ado let's begin.**_

* * *

When morning came, Asura woke up from his peaceful sleep and he felt like a new man. Well, that was true as to what he did last night. He got out of the bed and stretch his limbs and yawn. He remember that today was the day he was going to the Gala with the girls. He went to the bathroom and washed up and got ready for the day.

Asura went down the stairs into the kitchen and made some breakfast for himself and the four girls. As he was making breakfast, the girls woke up from their sleep and came down stairs and greeted him. he greeted them in return and gave them their breakfast and they all ate their food happily.

After eating their food, Asura then spend the time with them as the Gala won't start till evening. So he spend some time with each girls.

He first spend time with Trixie and Twilight along with Spike at the Library. He trained the girls in their magic. Trixie was able to learn how to cast an illusion spell on an enemy's eyes that will make them see something else. Twilight was able to learn some binding spells.

Asura then spend time with Gilda and Rainbow along with Scootaloo. He flew around with them and even taught them some air maneuvers. Gilda was not fast enough to keep up with them. Maybe he will change that later with his modified Gourmet Cell.

Asura then spend some time with Swift Tail and Applejack along with Apple Bloom at Sweet Apple Acre. They talked while harvesting apples from the orchard.

He then spend some time with Mellow Hoof with Rarity along with Sweetie Belle at her boutique. While they were making some clothes, he even gave her some ideas from his world that really fascinate Rarity.

Asura then spend some time with Ditzy and Fluttershy at her cottage. They talk with each other and he helped with feeding Fluttershy's animal friends. Ditzy was having a bit of trouble around the house so he helped her which she really appreciated.

Asura then went to the spa to spend some time with Lotus and Aloe. Since he was spending time with them, they gave him a massage session to which he accepted it. After having his muscles unwind, he thanked the twins and payed for the session.

Asura felt a bit hungry and went to Sugarcube Corner met with the cheerful Pinkie. he spend some time with her and taught her the recipe of how to make a pizza in different ways. Pinkie was jumping around with glee at how delicious she can make a Pizza. Even Mr and Ms Cakes liked his Pizza recipe that they asked him if they could put this recipe in on their menu and give 50% profit from it to him. He decline the money as he didn't needed them and simply said that they can serve the Pizza to their customers.

Asura then went into the Everfree forest and spend some time with Zecora. He learned many different knowledge about potion making and the effects of different flowers from this forest. One of the interesting flower was the Poison Joke that interested him. When Zecora told him what it does, he could not believe that it makes a joke on the person but when she told him what it did to his lovers, he laughed for 5 whole minutes. He was tearing up as he could not breath from laughing uncontrollably. Maybe he can use this flower as a joke item for pranks?

Asura also learned from Zecora that her kingdom is a part of the lion kingdom where they rule over them. He was about to get angry when he thought that the lions would treat the zebras like food or slaves but Zecora calmed him down saying that the king of the lion is a kind and benevolent one. The king treats them on equal terms like he does with his own species. Well, there is at least one king who is not a bastard.

After spending time with all of the girls, there were still some time left before they have to get ready for the Gala. So what can he do to spend the rest of the time doing? As he was walking through Ponyville, he spotted Spike coming out of a store.

Asura approached him and said, "Hey Spike. What are you doing?"

Spike saw him and said, "Hi Asura. I'm just getting some supplies for Twilight. What are you doing here? Want to buy something from this store?"

Asura shook his head and said, "No. I'm not here to buy anything. I'm just trying to spend the time before the Gala. And then I saw you and thought why don't I spend the remaining time with you?"

Spike said, "I like that. It would be fun to talk before I return to Twilight."

With that they then started to walk around Ponyville while talking about different stuff. Asura asked with a sly grin, "So. How are your three lovelies doing Spike?"

Spike whole face blushed and his began to walk slowly and said, "They are ... doing fine. I mean that ... they .. and me .. and ... "

Asura patted his back and said, "Hey Spike. There is nothing to be embarrassed about. The fillies love you and you love them right?"

Spike calmed down and said, "Yeah. That's true. I love them. If have been spending some time with them and we have got closer than ever that they even gave me a kiss." He blushed at the end.

Asura laughed and said, "Atta boy Spike. You love them and they will love you and you will live happily with them." His smiling face then turned serious and asked, "Just a warning Spike. Don't hurt or abuse them. Do not hit them, do not force them to do anything against their will and don't you ever become someone like the stallions who treat the females like property. Or you will have to deal with me. You got that." He glared at Spike who was shivering with fear.

Spike said fearfully, "I wo-would never ha-harm them. I love t-them them with a-all my heart a-and would protect them with my l-life. I Pinkie promise."

Asura serious face then turned to a smiling one and said, "Thanks Spike. Sorry I have to do that. Ever since I have arrived to this world, I have seen the females treated like objects and some even worse. I just had to make sure that you will treat those fillies with love and kindness. And by the look, it looks like you will. So don't hate me for what I did okay?"

Spike calmed down and didn't mind it when he explain it to him. True, he has seen some stallions act like they own the mares and he hated that. He said, "It's okay Asura. You did the right thing. I love the girls and I don't want to become like other stallions."

Asura said, "So tell me Spike. Have you gone on a date with them?"

Spike said, "Well, I was planning to but there are not enough places here since they grew up here."

Asura thought for a bit and said, "Why not bring them to the Gala and have your date there?"

Spike goes wide eyes when he heard this and said, "That Gala!? But that is a party for nobles and leaders to join it. How can I go with my marefriends there?"

Asura smiled and said, "Simple. You and the fillies come with me. You enjoy your time with the fillies there and don't let anything the nobles said there to get to you. They aren't the one who control your life. You are. And if things get out of hand then I can always bury them 50 feet below the ground."

Spike was stun to hear that and asked, "Would you really do that for us?"

Asura nodded and said, "Sure I will. You are my friend Spike and Friends always help each other out. Always."

Spike smiled and said, "Thanks Asura. Your the best."

Asura smiled and looked up at the sky and saw that it was about time for him to prepare for the Gala. He said, "Looks like it's time that we prepare for Gala. Spike. Why don't you go ahead and gather your dates and come at Rarity's boutique?"

Spike smiled and said, "Sure Asura. I'll meet you there. Bye." With that Spike ran to gather his dates.

Asura then walked towards Rarity's boutique and when he arrive, he saw that the rest of the girls, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy , Rarity, Trixie, Gilda, Ditzy, Swift Tail, Mellow Hoof, Lotus, Aloe and Zecora were there. He saw how they were dressed in wonderful clothes that makes them look more beautiful. They all have similar dresses like below.

The girls saw him and Fluttershy asked shyly, "Well Asura. H-How do we ... look?"

The girls were waiting for his reply and saw that he was looking at them with wide eyes and giggled. Asura shook his head and said, "Girls. You all look wonderful in those dresses. They just bring out more of your beauty. If I didn't know you girls, then I would have mistaken you all for some princesses."

This made them blushed at his praise. They know that he would like their dresses but to think that they were princesses was really something.

Rarity then said, "Well darling. If you think that our dresses are beautiful, then just wait till you see the suit I have made for you."

Asura smiled and said, "You didn't have to make me a suit Rarity. But since you did, I would like to see the suit."

Rarity said, "Darling. I made the suit for you because I wanted to. I just know that you are going to love it. Your suit is in the next room over there where you can wear it." She pointed to a room.

Asura nodded and started to walk towards the room but before going in, he said, "Rarity. I forgot to mention that Spike with be taking Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle to the Gala."

Rarity asked, "Why would he be taking the fillies there?"

Aura said, "Spike will be taking the fillies to a date at the Gala. They will be coming with me."

Rarity smiled and said, "Oh, that's wonderful. I always knew the fillies have a crush on Spike."

Asura asked, "Rarity. Do you have any dresses for them to wear for the Gala?"

Rarity said, "Why certainly yes. I made some dresses for them if they ever wanted to go to some fancy party. And they can wear the dresses to the Gala. I even made a suit for Spike."

Asura smiled and said, "Thank you Rarity. Spike and the fillies will be here any moment now." He heard some step walking towards the boutique. He knew who they were and he walked into the room where his suit is and what he saw surprised him.

While Asura was changing clothes in the room, all the girls were waiting to see what he will look like in his suit. Some even tried to take a sneak peak through the keyhole but were levitated away by Rarity and Twilight.

Rarity said, "Now girls. You just have to wait and see him when he comes out."

Pinkie said, "But I want to see what he looks like. And his muscles." Said the last part in a whisper.

Rainbow was a little blunt and said, "Come on Rarity. Move out of the way so I can see what his awesome muscles looks like."

The rest of the girls blushed at her statement. Applejack hit her on the back of her neck and shouted, "Rainbow! You can't just take a look at someone who is changing clothes! That's rude!"

Rainbow said with a sly grin while rubbing her head, "Come on AJ. I know you want to see his body. And besides, Asura is the only one who has muscles like that in Ponyville. Not even your brother can match his muscles."

Applejack's whole head was blushing when she said that. The other girls blushed more as they heard her say that. Just as Applejack was about to say anything Rarity said, "Oh girls. If you want to know what his body looks like, then me, Fluttershy, Lotus and Aloe have already seen what he looks like and I have to say that he look magnificence."

The other girls looked at Rarity and Fluttershy with wide eyes and with jealousy. Fluttershy was trying to hide her blushing face behind her hair.

Rainbow asked, "Wait. You two saw his body?"

Rarity said, "Of course we saw him darling. But not like you are thinking about."

Applejack said, "Then how did you two see him without his clothes?"

Rarity said, "Well, when me and Fluttershy were going to our spa session to relax, we bump into Asura and took him with us to the spa."

Rainbow Dash were shock and said, "What! Asura! The Asura!? The big strong monster hunter!? Winner of that griffin tournament and slayer of the tyrant king Dainn!? That Asura!?"

Rarity calmly said, "Yes darling. Asura went with us to the spa to relax."

Gilda said, "But why did he go there? Couldn't he relax in some other way that to go there?"

Rarity said, "He was really worried in the past few days that his muscles started to hurt him.

Lotus said, "That's right. I have never seen so much knot up muscles like that since the spa was built.

Aloe said, "He really needed to relax. He fell asleep in the middle of his massage session."

The girls became confused and Twilight asked, "What do you mean by he was worried Rarity?"

Rarity, Fluttershy, Lotus and Aloe told the girls what he told them at the spa. They girls were shocked to hear about the discovery of the Ninth metal and what it could have done to Equestria. They were glad that he killed Dainn and stopped his future war. They were then surprised at how much he cares about the girls and were then sad and cried at how much he was suffering on his home world. But now that he was here, the girls love for him made the darkness around him disappear. For such a strong and kind stallion, they have decided that they will be with him and support him whenever they can.

As they were waiting for Asura to come out, the front door to the boutique opened and in came Spike with Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. The girls wiped away their tears so they won't worry the young one.

Rarity said, "Well Spike. We heard that you will be taking the fillies to a date at the Gala?"

Spike blushed a bit and said, "Y-Yes. I was going to take them on a date but Asura told me to take them to the Gala."

Twilight said, "That's good news Spike. You finally found someone to love who are around your age."

Spike nodded and the fillies hugged him that made him blush and the girls giggled at them. Rarity said, "Well, why don't you girls come with me and I will give you your dress for the Gala. Spike, you also come with me so you can get your suit."

The three fillies and Spike nodded and went with her. After a few minutes, the fillies and Spike came down with Rarity, wearing their dresses and suit.

The girls were looking at their cute dresses and Spike looking good in his suit. If Spike looks this good in a suit then how good will Asura look in his suit. They kept staring at the door which he was behind and waited impatiently to see him. They also could have sworn that they saw some light coming from the door.

In the room, Asura was about to wore his suit but he felt a bit hungry and created a snack with Puffer Whale meat. It had much proteins but too little to fill his stomach. He wanted to eat something with more flavor, so he summoned 1 KG of Jewel Meat that was shining so much that the room was lit in bright light. He was too busy looking at the mouth watering Jewel Meat that he didn't hear the girls talking about seeing his body.

He then compressed them into small balls and deep fried them with his magic. He created Jewel Meatballs.

There were 6 of these meat balls and he was about to eat one but stopped when he thought that these are packed with proteins. So he took a very small bite from the meatball and ate it. So delicious. So many different meat flavors were swimming in his mouth just from that small bite. The flavors kept on coming the more he chewed and when he swallowed it, his body received the high amount of proteins and then suddenly, his muscles began to bulge. He looked at his bulging muscles and veins and saw how they were evolving. He was glad that he didn't wore the suit. If he did, then his suit would have been ripped apart by his bulging muscles. He used his virus to calm his muscles down and after a few seconds, his muscles turned back to normal but the muscles were still a little bit evolved.

The evolution was not complete as he stopped it. If a small concentrated piece of Jewel Meat ball did this then what would have happened if he ate a whole meatball filled to the brim with high proteins? He would say that his Gourmet Cell will evolve to another level but he can't. Not at the moment, since he needed to wear the suit that Rarity made for him. He did not want to ruin her hard work and make her sad. So he wrapped up each of the meat balls in white wrappers and put them in the right pocket of his pants. He will eat them after the Gala and evolve his Gourmet Cell.

When Asura wore his suit, he looked like a fantasy person was standing there. He looked awesome. After checking out his suit, he stored his weapons in his pocket dimension. No reason to bring them to the Gala. After that, he walked out of his room to meet the girls.

The girls were waiting impatiently while staring at the door, for him to come out. After a while, the door opened and out came Asura and when he did, the girls were shocked and surprised that made them look at him with wide eyes and jaws agape and with a slight drool. Standing in front of them was Asura in a black suit that cover his body. He had cuffs buttons made up of diamond that sparkle. The tie look like a mixture of black and silver. To say that he looked dashing was an understatement. He looked like a stallion that have came out of their dream.

Asura looked at the girls and saw how they were looking at him and chuckled at that. He moved his arms around a bit and asked, "So girls. How do I look?"

This time, it was the girls who could not say anything and only nodded their heads. He chuckled a bit more and then looked at the fillies and saw how cute they looked.

Asura said, "Well, you girls certainly look cuter than before. Is it the dresses?"

The fillies blushed and nodded. Asura then looked at spike a saw him in a suit. He said, "Yo Spike. Looking good."

Spike grinned and said, "So do you." They both laughed a bit that shook the girls to come out of their state of shock.

Asura then said, "Come on everyone. Our ride is here."

Lotus asked, "How do you know about that?"

Asura pointed towards to his ear and said, "I have "Superhuman Hearing" which allows me to hear sounds from far away. I heard some sound of wing's flapping coming towards this boutique. So they must be our ride to the Gala."

With that, they all went outside and true to his word, there were 3 carriages outside the boutique with two Pegasus attached to each of them.

First Carriage: Twilight, Trixie, Rarity, Lotus, Pinkie Pie and Ditzy.

Second Carriage: Rainbow Dash, Gilda, Applejack, Swift Tail, Fluttershy and Mellow Hoof.

Third Carriage: Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Spike, Aloe, Zecora and Asura.

Asura helped the girls to step into the carriage first which made them smile. Spike saw this and did the same with the fillies which made them happy. After everyone was in the carriages, the Pegasus pulled the three carriages and flew towards Canterlot.

Canterlot Castle Ballroom

From an eagle's eye view, the outside of the ballroom was filled with many Equestria high class ponies or just the so called nobility. They are the most sophisticated and wealthiest ponies to ever grace the Grand Galloping Gala or the most racist bastards. There were also other leaders and nobles present there from other kingdoms as well.

Due to numerous rumors of a special guest arriving at the Gala have spread like wildfire and as usual, the nobles plan on increasing their social ladder by getting on his good side or bringing him to their side. They eager awaited the arrival of the special guest as they talk with each other.

A male noble said, "Greetings Top Lamonia. Do you perhaps know any information about the special guest attending this year's Gala?"

A female noble said, "I am sorry Money Count. The princesses have not really shed any information about the one arriving here. I think that they want it to be a surprise."

Another male noble said, "Well, I did heard a rumor that said this pony was the one who saved Ponyville all by himself from a monster attack."

An old noble said, "Yes. There are similar rumors saying that this pony attacked a slave camp and freed the prisoners single handedly."

Some of the noble's eyes went wide when they heard this and asked, "Is that really true? To be able to do that, this pony must be strong, yes?"

Some nodded and a female noble said, "According to some of the rumors, it seems that our mystery guest hails from a land far away from Equestria. There isn't anyone that have seen what this pony may look like."

"That my dear is because that thing is not a pony like us." A voice came from behind them. They all turned their attention to the voice and saw that it was none other than Blue Blood himself. Blue Blood had a scowl on his face and was walking towards the group of nobles while he sip from a glass of wine.

A noble asked him, "What do you mean that this guest is not a pony, prince Blue Blood ? Have you met him?"

Blue Blood said in a disgusted voice, "Oh, I have met him alright and let me tell you that the so called special guest is not a pony at all. That thing is nothing but an abomination. Also, according to my source, that thing has made his home in that backward, hick town known as Ponyville."

A noble said, "However, it seems that the princesses themselves have personally invited this so-called abomination to this year's Gala. Also, I have heard that he will be arriving here with the bearers of Elements of Harmony themselves."

Blue Blood said with annoyance, "Oh, please spare me. I know that my aunties are kind and benevolent, and because of that, they don't reject anyone. How can the princesses stand something like that abomination? If it were up to me, I would have thrown that abomination straight into the dungeon and throw away the keys. This is Canterlot, home of Equestria's finest nobles and we need to keep it that way and not let any filthy commoner set hooves here." The other nobles seem to nod in agreement. However, one voice spoke against his.

"So, according to you, those who have money are allowed to come here while those who don't need to be kicked out of Canterlot? Is that what are you trying to say Prince Blue Blood?" Everyone turned their attention to this voice and saw a noble who was white furred, blue maned stallion and wore a finely pressed black tux and monocle over his left eye. Accompanying him was a lavishing mare who had white fur with a pink tint and a rosy pink mane. She wore a beautiful white dress that clung closely to her form.

Blue Blood hated these two nobles but he didn't want to look bad in front of the other nobles, so he wore a fake same and greeted them, "Why, if it isn't Sir Fancy Pants and Fleur de Lis. I am pleased that the two of you could make it to the Gala."

Fancy also smiled and said, "You're quite welcome. It's good to meet you too Prince Blue Blood. However, it seems that your sources have gave you the wrong information about our new visitor. According to my sources, I have been informed that our guest is a truly unique being. Also, there is one big information regarding out special guest. It seems that the princesses have not only invited this guest personally but he will also be held as the guest of honor for tonight's Gala." This made the rest of the nobles jaws dropped on the floor when they heard this news.

Blue Blood could not believe what he was hearing. He said with disbelief, "T-that cannot be true. There must be a mistake! How can that abomination possibly gain such an honor?!"

Fleur De Lis said with a hint of a smirk, "Oh, It is very true Prince Blue Blood. Why else do you think the princesses have invited other leaders of foreign countries. If you ask me, it seems that the princesses are very interested in this mysterious being and they want the entire world to know about his existence."

Blue Blood didn't like what he was hearing. First that thing harmed him and then threatened him. A Prince! He was about to retort when the sound of trumpets range out. Every noble and leaders present there looked up at the sky. Over in the skyline, they could see three chariots approaching the castle. The nobles thought that the guest of honor must be on one of those chariots and prepared themselves so they could met him.

Fancy Pants said, "Well now, I believe that the bearers of the Element of Harmony are arriving in one of those chariots. And I do believe that our guest of honor will be aboard on one of those chariots and I really want to met with him." He then held out his arm for his wife and said, "Would you care to join me, my dear?"

Fleur smiled and said, "Of course honey, I would love too". She then links her arm with his and then walked towards the incoming chariots. The rest of the nobles became interested at what Fancy Pants said and followed the noble couple. They all walked towards the incoming chariots and left Blue Blood behind.

Blue Blood didn't wanted to make a fool of himself. So with a huff, he too joined them and said, "Yes. Why don't we meet this guest of honor."

Nobles began to form a crowd along the red carpet as the chariots drew closer. They were interested to see who this mysterious guest could be. At the end of the carpet, the royal diarchy of Equestria as well as the foreign delegates were standing there to meet the guest of honor. The chariots touched down and the guard ponies positions themselves in front of the chariot's doors.

One guard announced, "Now presenting, her royal highness faithful student, Twilight Sparkle, the bearers of the elements of harmony and her friends." the guards opened the doors to the first two chariots and came Twilight along with her friends Trixie, Pinkie Pie, Ditzy, Applejack, Swift Tail, Rainbow Dash, Gilda, Fluttershy, Mellow Hoof, Rarity, Lotus. They didn't moved towards the red carpet, instead they simply waited waited by their chariot for Asura to come out.

The guards then made their way to the third chariot's door and proceeds to open them. Inside, the girls were a bit nervous as it was their first time coming to a Gala.

Asura comforted Aloe and Zecora, "It will be fine girls. You are with me and I will not let anything happen to you and the girls." That made both the girls calm down. He then looked at the fillies and Spike and saw that instead of being nervous, they were excited to be here at the Gala, which made him chuckled.

The guards were a bit excited to see Asura as he has not only disciplined them but gave them some very strong armors and weapons. They were thinking that maybe they could ask him to train them as well.

The guard announced, "Now presenting, the guest of honor, winner of the last griffin tournament and slayer of the tyrant king Dainn, Asura!"

The crowd of nobles then erupts into a small bout of murmurs. The guest of honor was someone who won that tournament and also killed the deer kingdom's ruler. They were looking forward to see who could this guest be that the princesses have invited him themselves. When the guard pony opened the door, everyone held their breaths as they wait to see who the mysterious guest. What emerged from the chariot first confused all of the nobles.

The nobles first saw a hand coming out and grabbing the side of the door and then they saw someone coming out while bending a bit down to come through the door. His head was down, so that no one saw what he looked like. They then saw the being putting his right leg on the floor and when his foot touched the floor, everyone around that location felt something going down their spine. They felt power. Not magical but pure raw power coming from this being. That's because Asura did release a sample of his power by letting his power out like a wave in every direction. He was literary saying "Don't Mess With Me".

They were then surprised when they saw the being raising his head with his eyes closed and reaching his full height. The being stood at 9 feet tall. The same height as the princesses. The nobles never thought that they have to look up someone beside their princesses. The nobles were taken aback by his appearance and were shocked and speechless when they realized that this being must be the guest of honor. The being shocked them even more when they saw him opening his eyes.

As soon as the being opened his eyes, they again felt power but this time, they saw it. They saw that his eyes radiated power of the like they have never seen before. They even wilted under his gaze.

Asura stood there and look around a bit at his surrounding. He saw a ton of nobles in their fancy suit and some even wilted when he looked at them. He also saw that the guards were wearing new armors that were made from his gift.

They look like they can least defend themselves now. Asura then turned back to the door of the carriage and lifted his right hand and said, "You can come out now girls."

Asura helped Aloe and Zecora to step down from the chariot and Spike did the came with the fillies. Asura then said to the rest of the girls, "Lets go and meet the princesses girls."

Aloe took hold of his left arm while Zecora took hold of his right arm. They began to walk down the red carpet with the rest of the girls followed close from behind. Spike and the fillies followed behind them. As they were walking, Asura heard what the nobles were talking about him.

"What is that?"

"Is that the guest of honor?"

"He's tall like the princesses."

"He's huge."

"He's buff."

"Did the guard said that he won that tournament?"

"Why are the bearers of the Element of Harmony around someone like him?"

Asura was clam that they were at least not bad mouthing the girls. He then stood before the royal diarchy and other leaders. He straightens his posture and nodded his head. His said with a smile, "It is great to meet you again princess Celestia and princess Luna."

Celestia and Luna smiled and greeted him. Celestia said, "And it is my great pleasure to have you here Asura, inhabitant of the Planet Gourmet World." She said it aloud so that everyone could hear her. This made the nobles confused as to what they just heard.

Luna saw the confused faces of the nobles and said, "What you all have heard is no lie my friends and subjects. Our guest of honor does not come from a country nor reign on Equis. He hails from a planet far far away from the stars that is more dangerous then our home. This is the true reason for the title of the guest of honor." The nobles were now shocked to hear that a being have come here from another planet.

Luna then said, "We know that you all have many question for our guest. However, we request that you all refrain from asking them, so that we may partake in tonight's festivities. Now, let's all move into the ballroom and let the Grand Galloping Gala commence."

With that, all the guests went inside while casting a curious glance at Asura.

Play this music for the Gala.

Inside the ballroom, The girls stayed with Asura and talk with him and to each other. Spike and the fillies were moving around the ballroom with excitement. Asura saw the room and was impressed how huge it was. He also saw some tables with food and refreshments and a stage were some musicians were playing a soothing melody.

Rarity asked, "So Asura. What do you think about the Gala?"

Asura said, "Well, the Gala have just started, so I don't think I can say anything except that the architecture impressed me and the melody soothe me."

After a while of talking, Asura asked, "Girls. Are you all feeling a bit thirsty?" The girls nodded. He said, "Then why don't I get something for you all to drink." With that, he went to a table that had drinks. This made the girls happy that he is not one to order them around like the other stallions.

While Asura was choosing the drinks, Rainbow Dash saw someone that made her excited and said, "Hey girls! Look! It's the wonderbolts! I'm going to meet them and when Asura comes back, I will let them meet him." She then walked excitingly towards the group of famous ponies.

Asura was at the table and was done with selecting the drinks for the girls. He could not hold every glass of drink as he only had two hands but then an idea come to his mind. He used his 0.1 micron hairs to take a hold of each glass and lifted them up. The nearby nobles were surprised to see that. They thought that he was using magic since they could not see his hairs. They then saw that the glasses were not covered in an aura. So how was he doing that?

Now that Asura had the drinks and before he walked back to the girls, he sampled some of the food and found them to lack flavors. He only like a candy ball that was wrapped in a white wrapper. He put some of those candy balls in his left pant's pocket. After that, he went back to the girls and gave them their drinks. The girls happily accepted and took their drinks. Asura too was taking a sip from his own drink.

Asura then asked, "So girls. What do you all want to do and where is Rainbow?"

Twilight said, "She is seeing the wonderbolts and she is bringing them here to meet with you."

Asura nodded and waited to meet these wonderbolts that Rainbow Dash is excited to him to meet, while he talked to the girls. After a while, he saw Rainbow coming towards him with a group of Pegasus in skin tight suit. Must be for air ma neu ver abil ity.

Rainbow hugged him and said, "Asura. I would like you to meet Fleetfoot, Soarin and captain of the wonderbolts, Spitfire."

Asura nodded and greeted them, "Hello. It nice to finally meet the wonderbolts that Rainbow keep praising about. And here is your drink Rainbow." He gave her a glass of wine to which she drank in a gulp. Must have been thirsty from talking to the wonderbolts.

Spit Fire said, "Hello, it's nice to meet you to Asura. Rainbow has been taking a lot of things about you."

Asura said with a sly grin, "Oh. Do say what she has been saying about me."

Spit Fire grinned and said, "She said that you single handedly saved Ponyville from a monster attack and then saved them from that dreaded Tournament. Also, that you mangled King Black Beak and killed King Dainn. Is this all true?"

Soarin scoffed and said, "Of course that can't be true. Rainbow just gushing about she found a stallion who wants her and is praising him. There is no one strong enough to do all of that. Not even the princesses."

This made the girls a bit angry when he said about that. Especially Rainbow. She said, "Hey! What do you mean by that!?"

Soarin said with a grin, "Isn't it obvious? You met a stallion or whatever he is suppose to be, and he took you in when others didn't want to be near someone like you." Nearby nobles were listening to them and had an amuse expression as they watch them.

Now the girls and the two female wonderbolts were angry. Rainbow was steaming mad and shouted, "Why you rotten goo-" but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whipped her head to see who it was and found that it was Asura who was looking at her eyes with a soft smile.

Asura gently said, "Rainbow. Don't let others say thing that will get to you. You are a lovely mare and fun to be with, with the occasional bragging and boasting, but you will always stick to your friend no matter what. That's what I like you Rainbow. So please don't be angry at someone like him who does not know anything about you." This made Rainbow calm and hugged him and nuzzled her muzzle into his chest.

The girls were surprised that he was able to calm Rainbow like that. Asura had his eyes closed when he was comforting Rainbow. Suddenly, the temperature around him went cold when he moved his face towards Soarin. Soarin was now feeling that something bad is about to happen and it did. When Asura opened his eyes, Soarin was petrified with fear at what he saw. Nearby nobles were also feeling cold due to the sudden drop in temperature as they watch what Asura would do. They too were scared when they saw him opening his eyes.

Soarin was trembling with fear when he saw Asura's eyes. He used Dragon DNA to change his eyes into a red dragonic eye which looked like his eyes were staring straight at his soul. The girls were not scared because the intimidation was pointed towards the stallion. Spitfire and Fleetfoot were only scared when they looked at his eyes.

Asura said in a deep threatening voice, "Soarin. I don't care what you say about me. You can ridicule me and talk behind my back, I will tolerate that. But. If you or another would say something bad about the girls, especially my friends. Then that will be the last time, you will take your last breath. Understand?"

Soarin was scared shitless when Asura gave him a warning. He felt some pressure on his shoulder which weigh him down and made his legs buckled underneath him. He could not take the pressure and feel on his knees. He then looked up at Asura and saw how huge he was. He saw that Asura just kept getting bigger and bigger by the second due to his immense fear coursing through his body. He felt so tiny in front of this being that he fainted right there at the spot.

Silence took hold of the air around them as everyone saw one of the wonderbolt loosing his conscious, in front of the guest of honor. Asura closed his eyes and reverted them back to normal and then opened them. He then look at Fleetfoot and Spitfire and said, "Sorry about that. I get extremely angry when someone talk bad about my friends."

Spit Fire came out of her shock and said, "No. You are not the one who needs to apologize. If anyone needs to apologize, then it should be Soarin. He talked out of line and I was about to reprimand him, but you beat me to it."

Asura gave a soft smile and said, "Thank you Spit Fire." He then looked at the unconscious Soarin with a glare and said, "And please make sure that he never speaks like that to my friends or any other for that matter."

Spitfire and Fleetfoot nodded and called a nearby guard to help them moving the unconscious body of Soarin to somewhere else.

After that, Asura looked down at Rainbow, who was hugging him. She looked up and said, "I'm sorry Asura. I thought that they were cool and stuff, and that by meeting you, they would know how awesome you are and would become friends with you. I never thought that Soarin was such a jerk and thought about me like that."

Asura moved his right hand on her head and rubbed her hair and said, "It's okay Rainbow. There are just someones like that who will always look down upon others in order to make themselves look better. And talking about friends, I believe we already became one. At least with Spitfire and Fleetfoot."

Rainbow smiled when she heard the good news. They then began to walk around and meet with the nobles and talk to them. Well, at least to the ones who were not disgusted or terrified by him. He didn't care. A group of nobles gathered their courage and put their nasty attitude aside and began to approach the guest of honor. Asura saw the approaching group and prepared himself to see how things will go. When the nobles come closer to him, they greeted him and started a conversation with him.

One noble male said, "Mr Asura. Can you please tell us what your world is like?"

A female noble said, "Yes. For you to come from such a long distance, your world must have something of interest."

Asura smiled knowing what they were trying to do and said, "Well, I could tell you a bit about how my world works." This made the group of nobles and nearby one's ears to flick as they got ready to hear about his world and maybe try to exploit it.

Asura said, "You can say that like your world, mine is the same. Having monsters roaming around and attacking others and such. But, the biggest difference between yours and mine, is that the monsters of my world are a thousand time dangerous than your world's monsters. They are much stronger and ferocious that are capable of destroying a kingdom on your world with ease. There are plenty of monsters that are bigger than a house. Some are even bigger than a castle while few are bigger than a mountain." The nobles thought that his world would hold riches but they never thought that it would be filled with dangerous monsters that can destroy their homes with ease.

A female noble asked, "How can you survive them when they are that dangerous?"

Asura smiled and said, "Simple. We humans make ourselves stronger and hunt such monsters who dare try to attack our homes. Because of this, we are called monster hunters." The nobles were surprised that they are capable of hunting huge dangerous monsters just like that.

A noble asked, "What do you do with their corpses? How do you get rid of them?"

Asura grinned and said, "That's pretty simple. We simply devour them."

The nobles were shocked to hear that. The humans not only are capable of hunting dangerous monsters, but they also eat them. How could the princesses brought someone like him here at the Gala.

"Well, it seems that you are not only an abomination but you also eat your kinds as well" came a voice which made Asura hold back his desire to skin the one who spoke as he recognize this voice.

Everyone turned to the new voice and saw it was none other than Blue Blood who was approaching him with a smug expression. He thought that Asura would not be able to anything to him with several nobles around him. Idiotic bastard.

Asura smiled and said, "Well, would you look at that. It's Blue Blood whom I swatted away like an insect. I'm am very much surprised to see garbage like you surviving my hit. Usually they die and no one would care about them."

The nobles were shocked to hear him speaking like that to the prince. Didn't he know who he was speaking to. He would be thrown into the dungeon for that. However, Asura didn't care a he can simply break through them.

Blue Blood was seething mad at him for speaking like that to him in front of the other nobles. He shouted, "I am Prince Blue Blood you abomination! I can have you thrown into the dungeon for disrespecting me! You will give me the respect that I deserve for being your prince!"

Asura said with a bored look, in a bored voice, "First, you being my prince? Yeah, when this world explodes. Second, your dungeons would not be able to hold me for more then a few seconds. Third, the only respect you will be able to get from me, is for you to be squashed like the insignificant insect you are beneath my feet."

Now everyone was more shock to hear him say that like he didn't even cared. Blue Blood became more mad and said, "I am a Prince! I and the nobles are above all commoners! They are nothing more than objects for us to play with!"

The girls gasped at what the prince said about them. How could he act like this. They were getting angry at the prince but they waited to see what would Asura do to him.

Asura said with a smile, "That is the exact reason we, the humans, have got rid of the likes of you and your fellow believers from our world."

This surprised everyone as they began to think how his kind could do such a thing to their prince or nobles who think like the prince.

Blue Blood glared at Asura and said, "What do you mean that your kind rid of your prince and believers?"

The others looked at Asura and waited to hear his answer but what they will hear will forever haunt them for the rest of their lives.

Asura simply said, "Oh, we just killed them all."

Silence took hold of the air when they heard him say that like it was nothing. Everyone was shocked to hear that his kind just killed their prince just like that. What force them to do such a thing.

Asura then said, "You all must be thinking why we killed our prince and his believers? What forced the, how you all say commoner, to retaliate against the likes of you? Well, here is a bit of history lesson for all of you and you better listen carefully to each and every word I speak because if you don't then the same thing would definitely happen in this world." He then began to think of a story that would surely scared them enough to change them.

Everyone listened intently to him, even the nobles as they were scared what he meant by being killed by commoners. They didn't want that to happen to them, so they listen closely to what he say and avoid that fate from happening to them. Nearby nobles were also listening to him.

Asura looked at the Apple Bloom, Scootaloo , Sweetie Belle and Spike and said, "Spike. Why don't you take your dates to a more quiet place like a garden. There is a garden somewhere here right?"

Spike understood why he wanted to have him and the fillies away from here and he nodded. He then took his dates to the garden and left Asura to tell his story.

After the young left the room, Asura said, "A long time ago, when the humans were in the age of King and Queen. There were people like you can say, the commoners, who work hard to grow food, build building, roads, shop etc and other types of work. Then there were King and Queen who were kind and benevolent just like your princesses who cared about the well being of their subjects. Then comes the prince. An arrogant spoiled being who thinks he is above the rest and better than the commoners who were beneath his feet. Then comes the nobles who also shared this belief with the prince and treated the commoners like dirt. There were very few of the nobles who were not like the rest of the arrogant nobles. These few nobles were like the King and Queen, who care about the well being of the commoners. They were the very few nobles beloved by the commoners."

Nobles around the room began to listen to his story, even the princesses were listening to him from afar. They wanted to know what happened to his world's rulers, prince and the nobles. Maybe she can learn to avoid that happening in Equestria. Other rulers and their delegations were also listening to his story.

Asura continues, "The commoners tolerated the harsh treatment from their prince and the nobles and continued with their lives. Sometimes, they would complain to their rulers about the treatment they were receiving from their prince and nobles. However, due to having a kind nature, the rulers were not able to give them a suitable punishment. They would either get a warning or have them give away some of their money away. This only gave the prince and the nobles free reign to do anything."

Some nobles were lowering their heads as they knew how they treated those lower than them, while some raise their head like they were proud of doing something like that. The princesses were also realizing that they too have done that and never gave a serious punishment to the nobles and Blue Blood.

Asura continued, "However, that all changed one day when a certain prince crossed a line that should never have been crossed by anyone." This got the attention of everyone around him and the princesses, even Blue Blood.

Asura said, "One day, when the prince was looking out from his castle's room balcony, he looked down in the market area and his eyes caught someone that interest him. There in the market area, was a beautiful girl selling her good to others. He send his guards to find who she is and found that she was the daughter of a farmer who were having trouble in raising money since their farm was not doing great. He lust for her beauty and wanted to have her fun with her. He send a guard to bring her to him and when she came to his room, he offered to give her financial support for her farm. Obviously, she was happy that her farm was going to be save but there is always a catch. The prince said that if he was going to give her that, then she needs to give him something in return."

Applejack who is also a farmer didn't like which way this was going. She asked, "What did the prince asked her?"

Asura closed his eyes and said, "Her body." This shocked the girls and the nobles. Blue Blood was effected little by this since he does not seem to care about what happen to the commoner. The princesses were shocked to hear that and thought if Blue Blood would ever do something like that.

Asura opened his eyes and continued, "Obviously, the girls was disgusted by this and rejected his offer saying that she will find another way to save her farm. As she started to walk out of the room, the prince was furious at her. How dare a commoner like her rejects his offer, the prince, just like that. He will show her who she is dealing with. He ordered his guards to bring her back and the guards did that. They dragged her kicking and screaming , back into his room and threw her onto his bed and left the room and locked it. Then the prince forcefully violated her and have her fun with her body. After he was satisfied with her, he ordered the guards to throw her out of his castle. The guards did that and threw her onto the street and left. The other nearby commoner quickly took her back to her farm and asked her what happened."

The girls were angry at the prince for doing something like that, even the princesses as they look at Blue Blood, who was beginning to feel uncomfortable as everyone was staring at him. Even the nobles were disgusted by this. Sure they treat them like dirt but they would never cross that line.

Rainbow asked, "What happened next?"

Asura said, "What do you think would have happened? When the commoners found out how she was treated like an object, they became furious and started to spread the news to the rest of the commoners. In just a week, more than 8 million commoners rallied together and stormed the city where all the nobles and the prince lived. Needless to say that the 2 million guards were trampled beneath the commoners huge force. Some guards found out what happened and even joined the commoners against the prince and nobles. They break into the homes of the nobles and captured them. They were tied with ropes and chains and threw them into cages that was made for wild animals. Some guards alerted the prince of what is happening and became scared. The bastard then ran to the King and Queen, planning to tell them some lie and have them protect him. However, when word spread to the castle staff, they became furious and caught the prince who was on his way to the rulers. Even his guards were captured along with him. Some nobles were able to escape but they were being hunted like animals by the commoners and later on, every noble was caught."

Now Blue Blood was feeling something inside him, a feeling that is saying that something terrible is about to happen. Every noble, the princesses, the delegates and the girls listen to him closely. They wanted to know what happened to the prince and the nobles.

Rarity asked, "Darling. What about those nobles who cared about them? What happened to them?"

Asura smiled and said, "They were spared Rarity. Since they were the ones who selflessly helped the commoners, they were spared and left inside their houses. Only the arrogant nobles were captured and taken to the center of their city. There, they made a huge platform so that everyone would be able to see what would happen to them. Of course, the first one to be punished was the prince. He was forcefully dragged to the platform as he threaten to execute them if they don't release him. When they ignored his threat, he became scared and even told them to take the lives of the rest of the nobles instead of his. Disgusting bastard. Before they could punish him, the King and Queen came there to stop his punishment and ask what happened. The rulers were shocked to hear what the prince did to the girls and how the commoners have been treated like by the hands of these nobles. The rulers did asked them to spare their lives but the commoners refused to do that. The rulers could do nothing, since their guards were killed and injured when they attacked the city in order to capture the nobles and the prince."

Blue Blood began to tremble as fear started to rise in his body. The rulers were not able stop the commoners from killing their prince and the nobles. Then if that happens here, what will he be able to do. Nothing. He never thought that commoners would be able to do something like that and against their prince and nobles.

Gilda asked, "How was the prince and nobles punished?"

Asura said, "Well, they did extreme torture and gory stuff to them, especially the prince. Do you really want to hear something like that?" He looked at the girls and the nobles.

The girls looked at each other and did some talking and then nodded their heads. They looked back at Asura and said that they want to hear what happened.

Fluttershy hugged him and said, "It's okay Asura. As long as you are here, I can take it. You can tell them what happen. I don't mind."

Asura gave a soft smile and hugged her. He then looked at the rest of them and said, "To say that the prince was tortured was an understatement. Since he was the first one to be punished and the most hated, they made an example out of him. They first tied each of his limbs with a rope attached to four different pillars, making his limb stretch in four different directions. The commoners then picked rocks and threw it at him, hitting him and making him scream. After throwing stones for a few minutes, some commoners they came up to the platform with wooden sticks and started to beat him mercilessly. After beating him that bruised and broken some of his bones, they then picked red hot iron rods and branded him with symbols all over his body making him scream in pain. After his flesh was burned to black, they took small knives and did something horrible to him."

The nobles were trembling with fear as they hear him say such details about the torture. They have never seen or heard anything like that in their lives or in Equestria. The princesses and the girls were shaken by this, but still held on. Fluttershy buried her muzzle into Asura chest and hugged him tightly as she heard what happened to the prince. Blue Blood was now trembling with fear. He never wants to experience pain like what happened to the prince.

Trixie asked "What kind of ... horrible thing happened ... to him?"

Asura said, "They skinned him alive." Everyone gasped with shock when they hear that. To have their skin cut off was something out of their nightmares. They all were visibly shaking.

Asura continued, "After skinning him alive, his flesh and muscles were exposed. They then started to rip out his muscles piece by piece. Before they could continue his torture, the girl who was violated, came to the platform and stand beside the prince. The prince recognized her and try to plead with her to spare him, but his plea was not heard by her. He saw the girl's eyes and recognize that look. It was the same look that he sees the commoner with. Disgust. She took a spoon and shove it into the prince's eye hole and forcefully scoop out his eyeballs, making him scream with pain. After that, she took a pliers and grabbed his tongue with it and then, she forcefully tore out his tongue."

Asura then closed his eyes to take a break from the story. The nobles, girls and princesses were horrified to hear such things. Blue Blood became paler by the second. He could not believe that the prince was tortured like that.

Lotus asked, "Did they killed him after that?"

Asura shook his head and said, "No, they didn't. It only got worse." What could be worse than that! He opened his eyes and continued, "After the girl had her revenge, the commoners who were expert on insects, brought a box that was filled with carnivorous insects. What they did was really disturbing. They first cut open his belly and then they took the box and poured all of the carnivorous insects into his belly and then they stitched it up. The prince screamed in intense pain as he feels his insides being eaten by the insects. The commoners then took all the gold that the prince had and melted them. They then took liquid gold in small cups and pour it down the throat of the screaming prince. With that, his screams were shut but he still struggled due to immense pain coursing through his body. They watch him struggle with amusement, and after a while, they got bored. They then cut off the ropes around his limbs and picked him up and then threw him into the liquid gold. Needless to say that this finally killed him. The commoners then used long iron rods to take out the corpse of the prince from the liquid gold and saw that his entire body was now covered in solid gold with his face stuck in a horrified and painful expression. They did the same thing with his guards since the guards knew that what they did was wrong and didn't try to stand up to him. The nobles were either hanged or had their heads cut off."

No one moved an inch when Asura finished his story. Never in their life have they such horrible things. Even tyrants didn't deserve to suffer that kind of fate.

Zecora nodded and said, "A fitting end for such a tyrant." The girls nodded with her.

Fluttershy looked up and asked, "What ... what a-about the ... ch-children of t-the nobles?"

Asura looked down at her with a soft smile and said, "The children were spared as they are young and can be changed with proper caring and guidance. They don't carry the sins of their parents."

This made Fluttershy smile and nuzzled her muzzle into his chest. A noble asked, "What happened after word?"

Asura looked at the noble and said, "After killing the prince and the nobles, the commoners went back to their simple life but it was greatly changed. Since most of the nobles hoard tons of money, there were little going around but with their deaths, more money now flowed through that kingdom. The commoners didn't have to over work to get a higher pay now that they were being payed generously. This points out that the prince and the nobles were nothing but parasites. Now, after getting rid of those parasite, life return back into the kingdom. Gloomy days turned into joyous days. Garbage on the side of the streets were cleaned out. Fragrance from flowers now spread across the city. The rulers went back to their lives and continued their ruling and the commoners lives were better than they could have dreamed of."

Asura then looked at Blue Blood who had a terrified look on his face, and said, "Do you now understand Blue Blood? Don't mess around with the commoners or they will someday bite back. Hard."

Blue Blood could do nothing other than nodding his head furiously. The nobles were shaken to the core at the thought of having their heads cut off by comm- citizens. They immediately changed their way of thinking such ways about them. The girls and the princesses were happy that the children weren't harmed.

"Well, at least something good came out of that." A voice came. When even one looked at who it was, they were surprised to see a noble with a beautiful mare, walking towards Asura with a smile.

He raised his hand to shake with Asura and said, "I am Fancy Pants." He pointed towards the female noble and said, "And this is my wife, Fleur De Lis."

Asura smiled and shake his hand. He greeted them, "Hello Fancy Pants and Fleur De Lis. It's nice to meet someone who are better nobles."

Fleur De Lis said, 'It's nice to meet you too Asura. And just call me Fleur."

Fancy Pants was surprised to hear him say that and asked, "May I ask how you knew about that?"

Asura said, "It's the way you talk and smile without forcing it. I can also sense that you genuinely care about others and want to help them without asking for anything in return. You are the kind of nobles, this kingdom needs."

Fancy Pants smiled and said, "Well, thank you for that Asura. Why don't you and the girls come with us and we shall talk about many interesting things."

Asura nodded and said, "Sure. I would be interested in that." With that, Asura along with the girls went away with the two nobles and talked about many things, while the other nobles began to talk about changing their way of life. They even started to thank the staff for their services which surprised the staff members.

During conversation, the princesses along with another, approached Asura. Princess Celestia said, "Hello Asura. I would like to apologize to you about Blue Blood's behavior against you."

Asura waved his hand in front of her and said, "Princess Celestia. You have no need to apologize for him. You did nothing wrong. It was his and only his fault for being that way."

Luna said, "We would have liked to punish him but after hearing your story, which was really unpleasant, Blue Blood will surely change his behavior for the better."

Asura said, "I am sorry for telling you a part of human history. I was hoping that telling him and the nobles about our history would change them for the better." He then looked around and saw how some of the nobles were treating the staff members with respect. He said, "And I have to say that it really worked."

The princesses and the girls looked around and saw it as well. They smiled that the nobles will now see the citizens in a different way.

Asura looked at the mare that came along with the princesses. He asked them, "And who is she princess?"

Celestia said, "Asura. I would like you to meet our niece, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza"

Asura smiled and greeted her, "Hello. It's nice to meet you Mi Amore Cadenza."

Princess Mi Amore Cadenza also greeted him, "It's nice to meet you too Asura. And you can call me Cadence."

The group began talking for a while when someone approach them and said, "So this is the one who mangled Black Beak? I'm not impressed."

The group turned towards the voice and saw a griffin wearing royal clothes. Asura asked, "And who might yo-"

Gilda cut him off by shouting, "Brother! What are you doing here?"

The griffin got a bit irritated and said, "Don't you dare call me brother. I am now your new king and you will refer to me as such."

Gilda scoffed and said, "Of course dad would have made you the next king." Sibling rivalry perhaps?

Asura asked, "And your name?"

The griffin said, "I am Black Wing. The new king of Griffonstone." Oh. So that's that name of their kingdom.

Asura then asked, "And how are you doing with your new position? I'm hoping you won't try something like what the last bastard tried to pull now, would you?"

Black Wing glared at him and said, "Do not disrespect my father like that you shaved ape! He was a great griffin until you came and did that to him! I will be more than he could ever dream of. I will be better than my father."

The girls gasped when he insulted him but Asura remained calm. He chuckled a bit and said, "Well, you're not that far off from describing me. We humans evolved from primates, so yeah, you could say that. And I hope you be better than your father. You don't want me to come after you now would you?"

Black Wing got angry and shouted, "Is that suppose to be a threat to me!? A King!?"

Asura smiled and said, "A threat? Please." He brushed it off but then got serious and said, "When I make a threat, you will not be able to rest for the remainder of time till I come over and kill you in the most gruesome possible way yo could have think of." He then made an evil grin and said, "I know how to keep my enemies alive for their torture."

Black Wing scoffed and said, "And what would that be?"

Asura said, "I can rip out my enemy's heart and still keep them alive for however long I want to." Yes. He can do that with his virus.

Black Beak was stunned but he didn't let it show and said, "I'm not afraid of you Asura. We are the mighty griffin warriors who can stand against the monsters and even the princesses."

The others were angry as to what he was implying but Asura simply said, "Yet, the mighty griffin warriors fall like insects before me."

This angered Black Wing but when he saw Gilda laughing he shouted, "And what are you laughing about!?"

Gilda said with a chuckle, "Asura does have a point. If he can simply kill all the warriors at the tournament with ease, then you should find better guards then."

Black Wing said, "You dare talk back to you King! I will have you arrested for treason!"

Gilda glared at him and said, "You as my king? Please. My father, that Asura has mangled to which I am happy about, has exiled me from my own home. I am free to go anywhere and stay with whomever I want. I am staying with Asura and am a part of his herd because he treats me with kindness and not like some property."

Black Wing became more angry and shouted, "It does not matter! I will take you back to Griffonstone and have you become a slave! You will spend the res-mmmppp!?"

Asura has been listening to this brat for a while as he kept on saying shit about things but when he said that he would enslave Gilda, then that was it. His anger escalated and in an instant, he shot his right hand towards Black Wing's face and shut his beak with his thumb and index finger. The others were shock to see that, especially Black Wing. He tried to free his beak from Asura's grip but he could not even budge his hand as the evolved had a strong grip on his beak.

Asura then lowered his head and leveled with Black Wing's face and glared into his eyes with anger. This made Black Wing stiff as fear started to rise in his body. This is the man that have easily killed the elite griffin warriors and ripped off Black Beak's limbs and wings with ease.

Asura spoke in a demonic voice, "Listen and listen good Black Wing. Gilda is not only my friend but she is also a part of my family. I care and love my friends and family and will do anything to protect them. Even if you a king dare to lay a single hand on them, then i will mutilate you and kill you without mercy. You got that Boy."

Black Wing was trembling with fear as he hears his demonic voice. He thought that he could face Asura and threaten him but it backfired and now her was the one being threaten and he could do nothing about it. As soon as Asura released his beak, Black Wing quickly walked away and left the ballroom.

Gilda saw her brother leaving the room and when he left, she hugged Asura and said, "Thanks for protecting me Asura. Not many would do that, especially against a king."

Asura smiled and hugged her and said, "I will always protect my friends Gilda. I don't care who they think they are. They can be the very creators of the world and I would still go against them if I have to protect you all."

This made the girls happy. Cadence was looking at the girls and saw how much love was emitting from them for Asura. When she looked at Asura, she was surprised to see huge amounts of love aura emitting from him towards to girls. She smiled that he truly loved them and will do anything to protect them.

Later on the group met a male yak, Prince Rutherford of the kingdom of Yakyakistan and a male Minotaur, King Iron Hoof from the Minotaur kingdom.

These two were engaged in a drinking contest. Beside these two, there were a group of nobles on the ground and were holding their stomach and were moaning with pain. What happened to these nobles. Curious Asura approach them and started a conversation.

Asura said, "Hello. May I ask what happened to these nobles?" He pointed to the nobles on the ground.

Prince Rutherford said, "Ha. These are ponies with weak stomach. They can't drink my Kingdom's special drink Cold Breeze." He drank another one.

Iron Hoof said after finishing his drink, "Indeed. You will need to have a strong gut to stomach this kind of drink. Ha ha."

Pinkie Pie said, "Oh. A drink. I want some." She then zipped to the table and drank down an entire drink with a single gulp. After drinking, Pinkie was standing still. Then after a few seconds, her body started to twitch in some places and then her entire body vibrated like an engine and then suddenly, she jumped high into the air and shouted, "This is the best drink ever!" and began to drink another.

Rutherford and Iron Hoof were surprise to see her drinking this stuff with ease and started to laugh. Asura was worried that the drink would hurt Pinkie Pie but it seems she can take it.

Rutherford said, "Pink pony impress me. Not many can stand to down this strong stuff."

Iron Hoof took a drink and handed it to Asura and said, "Why don't you drink as well. Maybe you will like it."

Asura was getting a bit thirsty with all the talking, so he accepted the drink and said, "Don't mind if I do." With that, he drank it and found out why it was such a strong drink. As the liquid pass through his intestines, it felt like his insides were being frozen. Almost like getting a frost bite. That's why the drink is called Cold Breeze. However, due to Caribou King DNA, he was immune to any type of cold and with Dragon DNA, he heated up his insides to melt the ice.

After Asura swallowed his drink, he said, "Hmmm. A little bit strong and feeling a bit cold on the inside but overall, its delicious."

Rutherford and Iron Hoof were shocked to see him drinking the strong stuff like it was nothing. Rutherford laughed and said, "Amazing. Not one but two ponies have managed to drink Cold Breeze. Come. We greet you like strong yaks do."

Rutherford stood up and walked closer to Asura and then gave him a crushing embrace. He said, "This is how we greet the strong ones. I welcome a strong one like you Asura, to pay a visit to my kingdom Yakyakistan. See our glorious kingdom with the beauty of ice and snow."

Asura smiled and gave him a strong hug as well. He was liking this Rutherford fellow who seems like a great one. He said, "I will be happy to visit you kingdom in the future, my friend."

Rutherford was first shocked but then started to laugh. He said, "This is amazing. I, Rutherford, the prince of Yakyakistan have made a strong friend. And others say that I couldn't do it."

This made everyone laugh. Iron Hoof looked at Asura with a sad face and said, "Asura. Princesses. I would like to apologize to you what the griffin king and others force you to do. I didn't wanted to resort in doing that but I had no choice. I was so desperate to find some sort of defense against the monsters near my kingdom. They have been attacking my Kingdom for some time now and have captured my citizens as well."

The princesses and the girls were shocked to hear that. They were angry that he took part in forcing the princesses to hand over the bearers of Elements of Harmony but now that they heard his side of the story, their anger disappeared. Asura too was surprised to hear that and for a strong Minotaur to actually apologizing to someone is something you don't see all the time since they are stubborn and prideful.

Asura was a bit suspicious about him and asked, "If your kingdom was in danger from the monsters, then why didn't you ask the princesses or any other to aid you in your time of need?"

The girls and princesses wanted to hear that and waited for his answer. Iron Hoof said, "As you may have known, we Minotaurs are ... well you can call us prideful. We are strong and stubborn and have always been. I too was strong and due to my pride, I refused to ask for anyone's help. But in the past, my kingdom have been heavily attacked by the monsters and they are cutting through my kingdoms defense day by day. I knew that if something is not done sooner then my Kingdom will fall to the monsters and I can't have that. I love my kingdom and my citizens enough to make me do anything. Even forced me to agree with the other kings with the tournament. I am extremely ashamed with what I have done and ask for forgiveness from all of you. Please help me and my kingdom. Don't let my city fall to the dreaded monsters and have my citizens enslaved by them." he bowed his head before the princesses, the girls and Asura.

This shocked them to see a king bowing in front of them and asking for forgiveness. Asura used his "Rinnegan" to see if Iron Hoof was lying but found that he was speaking the truth. Asura gave a soft smile and walk up to him.

Asura then surprise everyone by giving him an hug and said, "I forgive you Iron Hoof. You were just looking out for your citizens. You were put into a position many have been put through before. You didn't had a choice and choose the one that may hurt you but save your kingdom in return." He then looked at Iron Hoof face and said, "I will be making a visit to your kingdom in a few days and see what I can do. But on one condition."

The girls and princesses were surprise to hear him forgive the Minotaur king just like that. They thought that he would have pummeled him into the ground but they were wrong. He can forgive someone if they were forced to do something that they didn't wanted to do. This made the girls and the princesses happy that Asura is not only strong but kind as well and can forgive those who deserve it.

Iron Hoof was really shocked to have been forgiven by the one who could literally tear him to pieces. He never thought that Asura would not only forgive him but also do something about the monsters attack. He was ready to give anything he asked for if it means that his kingdom would be saved from the monsters.

Iron Hoof said, "Anything. Just name it. As long as it will save my kingdom, I am willing to give you anything. Even my life."

Asura smiled and said, "I just want you and your kingdom to be allies and good friends with Equestria. That's all." This way, Equestria will gain a friend and an ally as well.

The girls, princesses and Iron Hoof were surprised that he simply asked for that. He could have ask for anything but he just asked for friendly relationship between the Minotaur kingdom and Equestria. He does not posses greed or want to exploit others when they are weak. He will look after them and protect them.

Iron Hoof had tears falling from his eyes. He was ready to pay any price in order to save his kingdom. Even his life but Asura just asked for friendly relations with Equestria was something he never expected to hear from someone like him. He hugged Asura and said, "Thank you Asura. Thank you. You have no idea how a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulder. If you can save my kingdom, then I will give you my word that the Minotaurs warriors will become your and the princesses allies."

This made everyone happy but was interrupted by a female voice saying, "May I have the courtesy of meeting Asura?"

Everyone looked at the new voice and saw that it was a 8 feet tall female dragon.

Asura asked, "Yes I am Asura. May I ask who you are?"

The female dragon said, "My name is Ember. I am the dragon princess, daughter of the dragon King Torch. I have come here to meet you Asura."

Asura nodded and said, "It's nice to meet you as well Princess Ember. Now what is the reason for meeting me?"

Ember frowned a bit and said, "If what I have heard about you is true then I have come to ask for you help with my kingdom with monster problems."

Celestia asked, "Wait. Aren't you dragons able to fight against the monsters with ease due to your warriors strength and size?"

Ember shook her head and said, "We were able to easily squash them with no effort but in the past, they have some sort of weapons. Or you can call them beings made up of flesh and metal. They are able to brush off dragon breath easily and can go toe to toe with our dragon warriors. Even though they are only 20 foot tall beings but they pack quite the strength to hurt and even kill our dragon warriors." Zecora became a bit stiff when she heard about the being of flesh and metal. Asura noticed this and thought that she might know something about the golems.

Everyone was shocked to hear that the monsters possess weapons that could even go against the mighty dragons. However, the one most shocked was none other than Asura. He had fought and killed three golems and knew how strong they were. He was also surprise that the monsters could control the golems. Were they the one who created them in the first place? Or there one hiding behind these monsters? There must be a leader of the monsters who is responsible for attacking the different kingdoms? He need to find this leader and end- no scratch that. Devour It.

Asura said, "I may know what those being are that your warriors fought, princesses Ember."

Ember and the girls were surprised to hear that he actually fought those things. Ember asked, "You did? What are they? Did you win? How did you beat them? Do they have any weakness at all? Please I need to know."

Asura said, "Calm down princess Ember. Yes I know what those things are and I killed the ones I fought. And If you want to know more about them, then I would like to request for you to meet me after the Gala is over." He then looked at Rutherford, Iron Hoof, Celestia, Luna, Fancy Pants, Fleur and the girls and said, "I want all of you to meet me after the Gala as well."

Luna asked, "Why do you want all of us to meet you? Ember is the one who wants to know about those things."

Asura said, "This may be important information i have discovered and I was going to discuss it with you after the Gala anyway. So having the rest of you there will help as well."

They all agreed to meet him after the Gala. They continued their talk for the rest of the Gala and Fleur asked him a question.

Fleur asked, "Asura. Do you play any musical instruments?"

Rarity gushed about that, "Oh darling. You should have been there at his party. He not only played the instrument by himself but sang magnificently as well." The other girls nodded with her.

Fleur was now interested and asked, "Can we hear your music as well Asura?"

Asura looked around and saw that the girls and princesses wanted to hear his music as well. He smiled and said, "Okay Fleur. I will play some music for you girls."

Asura then went to the musical stage and looked over the many instrument to choose from. He picked the piano and thought which music to play on it. Before playing, he first took out a candy ball from the left pocket of his pants. He sat on the seat in front of the piano and cracked his knuckles which echoed throughout the room, making some flinch at that.

Asura looked over the room and saw that all the nobles had their attention on him. He said through a mic, "Hello to you all. I am going to perform a musical note for Fleur who has asked me to play some music from my world. I hope you would all like it."

Asura then turned towards the piano and started to play Guren no Yumiya - Shingeki no Kyojin OP [Piano Version]

Asura quickly started to play the piano and then as the music went forward, the nobles began to like what he was playing. They never heard someone play a piano like that which was new to them. The music only lasted for about 2 minutes but they still like it and began to applaud for his performance.

Asura looked back at the audience and said, "I know that was a little too short for all of you. So I will be playing a the next one that is a bit longer then the first one.

Asura looked back at the piano and began to play Unravel - Tokyo Ghoul OP [Piano Version]

This time Asura surprised the nobles with playing something soothing that calm their minds as they listen to his wonderful music. The girls and princesses were also amazed to hear him play this type of music. They all closed their eyes and listen to the soothing music. The music end with 4 minutes of playing and everyone began to applaud for his wonderful performance.

Asura looked back at the audience and said, "If you like that, then get ready for this next one that will be my final music for the day. Be warned though. It is said that this music that I'll be playing next will touch your inner souls and will make you all emotional. Lets see if that is true." Everyone was confused what he just said and see what kind of music he would play.

Asura turned back to the piano and started to play Blue Bird - Naruto Shippuden OP 3 [Piano Version]

As Asura played his music, everyone present in the ballroom heard his music and began to feel something inside their hearts. It was a feeling that made them sad and emotional. They felt that everything they did bad hurt them. Hurt them emotionally enough to make them cry. Even the girls and the princesses were crying. Those outside the ballroom, heard his music and also began to cry.

When Asura finished his song, he looked at the audience and was surprise to see everyone crying. Wow. That music had power to render them into crying children. After crying a few minutes, the audience began to applaud loudly for his beautiful performance.

Asura stood up and bowed to the audience and started to walk away from the stage. As he was walking he pulled out another candy ball with his right hand and ate it. He closed his eyes and chewed the ball as he walk. He found it very favorable but he liked it. How can a candy ball went from being sweet to a mea ... ty ... fla ... vor ? His eyes shot wide open at what he thought he was eating and due to his sudden surprise, he accidentally swallowed the mystery ball in his mouth.

Oh Shit. Oh Shit. Oh Shit. Please be it something else and not be what He thought it was but it was too late as the universe decided to have a little bit of fun with him. As soon as the mystery ball reached his stomach, its proteins exploded and quickly spread throughout his body.

Everyone looked at Asura who was standing there with his body fidgeting a bit. The girls and the princesses became worried about him and were about to help him when suddenly Asura's upper clothes were *Keer rrri i ippppp* ripped apart and they saw his bear upper muscles.

Everyone went slack jaw and stare with eyes wide as dinner plates at what they saw. His muscles were bulging and were shining as well. They have seen some muscular beings but this. This was beyond them. Such defined muscles with perfect curves and most of all, his body was barren of any hair.

Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit! Asura was worrying up a storm inside his head as he thought that everyone will look at him with disgust. He accidentally ate the Jewel Meat ball and had ripped the suit Rarity made for him. She would now hate him for it. This is bad. Really bad. Any moment now they will scream at him and say the most vile thing that he ... ever ... heard?

Asura looked at everyone and found something very strange at the way they looked at him. Every male in the room was looking at him with envy? Why would they do that? He then looked at the females and found that their whole face were blushing red with jaws agape and wide eyes. They were looking at him like a piece of meat? Do they eat meat? Is that why they are drooling? He heard a loud *Pomf* and saw that every female Pegasus and even the princesses had their wings fully extended. Even Ember's wing was fully stretched. Fluttershy was beet red but could not move her eyes away from his body. What's up with that. No. Seriously. What's up with their wings?

After a while of silence and gawking at his body, King Iron Hoof gave a loud laugh and said, "So is that another sort of greeting from your world? If so, then I like it." With that he ripped off his upper clothes and showed everyone his muscles as he flex them. The audience began to look from Asura to Iron Hoof and then back to Asura and then back to Iron Hoof several times.

Prince Rutherford stand up and said, "You all want to see muscles! Then Yaks are the ones who have most muscles!" He then ripped off his upper clothes and showed his muscles. Even his two personal guards ripped their upper clothes off to show their muscles.

This caused a chain reaction and every male began to rip off their upper clothes and started to show off their muscles to the females. For the females, it was like seeing candy for the first time. They all ogled at the muscular males and their bodies but the only one with well defined muscles was none other than Asura as every female returned their sights back onto his body and started to talk about it.

"My what splendid muscles."

"His muscles looks like they were carved from marbles."

"Look at his muscles curves."

"They are shining like Jewels."

"They must be Jewels dear."

"I want to touch them."

"I want to feel them."

"I want to lick them."

Some of the comments made Asura shiver like if he stayed in this room any longer than something really really bad would happen. His instinct were screaming at him to get out of this room as fast as he could and so he did just that.

Asura with a blush on his face said, "Well, excuse me for my ... well accident? I will now be ... leaving you all. So yeah ... uh ... have a ... nice day. Yeah ... exit stage left."

Asura then began to walk away but he still felt every female starring hungrily at his muscles. He gulped nervously and used "Soru" to *Zoom* out of the room and somewhere else.

The males were still flexing and showing off their muscles even after Asura left the room. However, the females will never forget what they have seen at this Gala. Especially the girls and the princesses.

Twilight with a beet red face asked, "Princess. What do we do now?"

Celestia whose face was also beet red said, "I don't know Twilight. I have never once been in a situation like this before." She looked around a saw that the female Pegasus were busy trying to calm their wings.

Cadence is the princess of love. She can see how much love is emanated from other beings. However, for the first time, she was feeling something strange from herself. She started to have some feelings for Asura after seeing not only his love for the girls but how much protective he is of them. Maybe she could ... No! Get that thought out of your head Cadence. You love Shining Armor since childhood. You can't fall for someone else after you have just met them. That is wrong. She took some breath and calm herself. She began to leave the room with her wings stretched, in search for her lover Shining Armor but she still can't get the image of Asura's well defined muscles out of her head. She also want to touch and feel his exotic mus-No! No! No! With a sigh she left the room and want to forget about what she saw. Well, at least she tried to but failed miserably. Maybe Shining Armor would comfort her about that.

* * *

 _ **So what do you guys/gals think please comment I would like some feedback & no flames please.**_


	18. Chapter 17 info & punching an asshole

_**Chapter 17: Info About The Golem And Punch An Asshole**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing of the story or what it's connected to no mater how much I wish I did, and without further ado let's begin.**_

* * *

Asura ran away from the ballroom and entered a garden. He stopped near a meadow and looked around to see anyone but saw no one. He let out a sigh and thought what happened back at the ballroom, with all those eyes looking at his muscles. Brrrrr. He felt a chilling sensation going down his spine.

Come to think of it, he look down at his muscles and saw that they were still bulging and were also shining. Why? Oh yeah. The Jewel Meat has a luminescence effect on the one who eats it. He again felt hungry and since his upper suit was ruined, he ate the rest of the Jewel Meatballs. Again his muscles bulged and his body evolved to another level, making him stronger than before.

After eating the Jewel Meatballs, Asura snap his fingers to recreate the ruined suit and wore it. His body was still shining, so he took a sample of this luminescence and made a new skill.

Luminescence His body will shine brightly enough to blind enemies or light a dark path.

After that, he walked around the garden for a bit to relax and have the luminescence effect disappear. While walking through the garden, he saw many different flowers and animals there. The scenery sooth him as he laid down on the grass and rest for a bit. While relaxing, he heard some voices he recognize. He stand back up and move in the direction of the voice.

After a while, Asura found the owners of the voices and saw Spike with Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. They were talking and even dancing with each others, which made them look cute. He even saw the fillies giving Spike a kiss which made him blush. Asura was happy for Spike for he now has three lovers.

As Asura was about to leave, he saw some nobles making their way towards Spike and the three fillies. By the looks of their faces, it seem they did not have any good intentions. He stand there and waited to see what happens.

One noble said, "What are your kind doing here dragon?

Spike raised an eyebrow and said, "What? You have a problem with me?

Another noble said, "This is Canterlot. Home of the nobles of Equestria and we don't allow overgrown lizard like you here."

Another noble said, "Yeah. So get out of Canterlot before we get the guards to do so."

The fillies and Spike became angry. Apple Bloom said, "Hey. Who do you think you are picking on Spike like that."

Scootaloo said, "Yeah. Don't you have some important thing to do besides talking down to Spike?"

Sweetie Belle said, "Spike is a great dragon and he is our date. So don't go around and pick on him just because he is not a pony."

Asura smiled how his lovers stood for Spike. The nobles were shocked to hear that the fillies were dating a non pony. One said, "How could you date someone that is not a pony. Then that means ... you three are impure! Blasphemy!"

Another noble said, "Throw them into the dungeon!"

A female nobles said, "Banish them from Equestria!"

Another said, "They must not leave here! Call the guards! Catch these heathens and punish them!"

The group of nobles began to march menacingly towards Spike and the fillies. The fillies were scared as they saw the nobles approaching them with disgusted faces. Spike moved in front of the fillies to protect them. He could do little against this group.

Spike protecting the fillies made Asura happy. However, what the group of nobles said to them made him angry. How dare they say those kind of things to the young ones! Who do they think they are! He took a deep breath and shouted "Roar Bullet" towards the group of nobles.

The nobles approach the young ones with intent to punish the fillies and the dragon but they were stopped right in their tracks when something out of nowhere appeared in front of them that scared the shit out of them. In front of them was a huge face with a dangerous scowl and had its teeth bared at them.

The nobles could not move a muscle as fear took control of their bodies. The face was glared right at them and spoke in a demonic voice, "Hey! You bastards! Who do you think you are talking to these young ones! If you don't want to be mutilated, then hurry up and get lost! If you don't, then I will devour you! Every single one of you!"

The face then opened its mouth revealing several rows of razor sharp teeth and it then *Rrrrrroooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaa rrr* at them, making them scream and ran away with their tails between their legs.

Asura made sure that the nobles were away from Spike and the fillies. He saw that the fillies were hugging Spike and praising him for protecting them, that made Spike blush. Asura laugh at that and decided to leave them alone and not ruin their moments. He gone back to laying on the grass and waited for the Gala to end. He really need to know something about the golems. Maybe the princesses have knowledge about them since they have lived for thousands of years. And Zecora. The way she became stiff at the mention of the flesh and metal beings, maybe she know something about that. Well, thinking about all of these things is making him sleepy. So with the calm environment of the garden and the night star sky, he fell asleep.

After a few hours, he heard sounds of several foot steps approaching him. Asura woke from his slumber and stretched his limbs. He saw that his body was not shining anymore. He then waited to the ones approaching him and after a while, Twilight, Trixie, Rarity, Lotus, Pinkie Pie, Ditzy, Rainbow Dash, Gilda, Applejack, Swift Tail, Fluttershy, Mellow Hoof, Aloe, Zecora, Celestia, Luna, Fancy Pants, Fleur, Prince Rutherford, King Iron Hoof and Ember arrived.

Asura was happy to see them but saw that the girls still had a bit of blush on their cheeks. He felt bad about ripping his suit that Rarity worked hard to make. He said, "Rarity. I'm sorry for ruining the suit you have given me."

Rarity said with a smile, "Oh don't worry about that Asura. I'm not mad at all. And besides, the girls got to see what was hidden underneath all of those clothes and I have to say that they loved every second of it."

The girls were blushing furiously. They could not deny that they loved seeing his well defined muscles that every stallion envy it.

Asura asked with a raised eyebrow, "Is my muscles really that interesting?"

Rarity nodded and said, "Of course darling. The girls have been fantasizing about your muscles every day and today, they finally got to see what they truly looked like."

The girls were now blushing more as they avert their eyes from looking at him. Rainbow flew to him and said, "Asura! What happened back there? It was like your muscles just went boom! And they just ripped and were bulging and ... wow. That was so awesome! Can I touch your muscles?"

Asura was now blushing when she ask that. The girls became jealous and Applejack said, "Now hold on there Rainbow. You can't just go up to him and asked to just touch him like that."

Pinkie said, "Yeah Rainbow! I mean if you want to touch him then you will first need to bring him to a room and then take you clothes off and then have a bit kissy wissy and then-mmmmph!?"

Twilight, who was blushing furiously, covered Pinkie's mouth and said, "Okay! That's enough Pinkie! Too much information!"

The rest of the girls were blushing too. Asura receded his blush with his virus and tried to change the subject by asking, "Where is Spike and his dates? It's almost night time."

A blushing Luna said, "They were getting sleepy so we took them to a room where they are now sleeping."

Asura said, "Thank you princess Luna. Princess Celestia. Why don't you take all of us to a room where we can discuss about the thing Ember spoke of?"

The princesses nodded and they all went inside the castle and into a huge room. When they all settled, Ember spoke, "So, are you going to tell us now what those things are?"

Asura nodded and said, "Before I continue, I will first tell you how I met those thing. During this past week, I was ambushed when I let my guard down and payed for it. The aztec king Ahuizotl had his flunkies kidnapped me and brought me to an ancient temple far away from Equestria. And before I continue." He Pointed towards Rainbow and asked, "Rainbow. Do you know who Daring Doo is?"

Rainbow said, "Yeah. Me and my friends know her. We even went to one of her adventure against this Ahuizotl guy."

Asura said, "Then can you contact her and tell her to inform me whenever she encounters with Ahuizotl in the future."

Rainbow said, "Sure. Twilight can tell Daring Doo that but why do you want her to inform you about Ahuizotl?"

Asura said, "Ahuizotl kidnapped me and force me to become his slave and help him take over the world. If I refuse to do so then he threaten to harm you girls. That is why I want to know where that bastard is so I can kill him as soon as possible."

Everyone was shocked to hear that. They knew how strong Asura is and if someone even dare to hurt the girls, then he would go after that person and deal with him.

Asura continued, "Needless to say I got angry and started to slaughter his followers. While I was busy killing them, Ahuizotl ran away from me and into an ancient room with three huge stone doors. When I confronted him, he told me that the temple I was in was build thousands of years ago to trap some kind of dangerous weapons. He released the weapons to distract me and escaped. And that is when I met these things."

Asura snap his fingers to create three holograms about the things he fought before. Everyone gasped with shock as they see what the things looked like.

Ember pointed towards to holograms and said, "That! Those are the things that the monsters used to attack my kingdom. What are they exactly? Do you know anything about them Asura?"

Asura said, "It was my first time meeting these things so no. But I do know how string they are. They are strong enough to take on 20% of my strength and they are able to hurt me. Yeah, two of them cut off my limbs while the last one impaled me through my chest."

The girls were horrified to hear him say that like it was nothing. Asura said, "Needless to say I got pisses off after I healed myself and went berserk with 30% of my strength and tore them apart mercilessly. After killing them, I took them and studied them for sometime and found that these things are called golems."

Everyone was confused as they don't know what a golem is. Twilight asked, "Excuse me Asura. But what is a golem?"

Asura said, "You can describe a golem as a magically created entirely from inanimate matter. Like for example, you first make a figure out of mud and used magic to bring it to life. This will result in making a mindless puppet and if you give it an order, then it will obey you. A golem is only loyal to the one who have created them."

Everyone were surprised to hear that something like that exists. To have a loyal golem follow them and protect them really interests them.

Asura said, "Also, you have to be a powerful magic user in order to create a golem. However, the golems I have faced were entirely different than normal golems."

Luna asked, "What do you mean by that Asura? Aren't they suppose to look like them?" while pointing towards the three images of the golems.

Asura shook his head and said, "No Luna. They are different because a normal golem is made from mud, clay, stones or metals. A golem can be only made up of one material."

Asura asked Ember, "The ones you have encountered were made up of metal and flesh right?"

Ember said, "Yes. They first looked like they weer made up of metal but later with further investigation, we found that they also had flesh on parts of their bodies."

Asura said, "Yes that. Those golems were made up of two materials and let me tell you that it is extremely difficult to create a golem comprising of two different materials. These golems that are taking on your dragon warriors are something beyond that should have never been made."

This confused them at what he meat by that. Celestia asked, "What do you mean Asura. Is creating one with two different materials a bad thing?"

Asura said, "Like I said, it is extremely difficult to mix two different materials and create a golem out of it but these golems has a material that should never be used."

The girls and the princesses were getting worried when he said that. What could it be? Mellow Hoof asked, "What it is Asura?"

Asura said, "The flesh of a living being or the being themselves." Everyone was shocked to hear that. He continued, "To create a golem with living organism is both a forbidden art and requires dark magic."

The girls and princesses were appalled to hear that. To make a golem like that is not only forbidden but to use dark magic as well? That is something they would never do as they will get corrupted by the darkness.

Gilda asked, "Why is it forbidden to make something like that? I get that using the flesh of someone is creepy and down right, wrong but would it not be better to make something strong that will obey and be loyal to you?"

Asura shook his head and said, "Creating a normal golem is fine but when you make a golem with flesh as one of its material, then that may cause you a consequence."

Trixie asked, "And what's that?

Asura said, "Intelligence. Or to say that the golem will be given the ability to think and with time it will be able to think for its own action. One of the major draw backs for these types of golems is that they will betray you after they have enough intelligence. And believe me, you don't want a thinking golem running free."

Everyone nodded and accepted what he said about the golems. Ember asked, "Can you tell me how to fight against these golems? Do you know any weakness about them that will give us an edge?"

Asura said, "They are pretty sturdy, agile and strong. You can only gang up on them one at a time and attack them between the gaps in their armors. Also, it would help you greatly if you manage to break their limbs and immobilize them. That is all you can do against them. With your giant dragon warriors, you will have no problem dealing with them like that. Also, you should watch out for some surprises. When I thought that I killed the last golem, it stood back up and cast multiple lightning spells at me."

Ember frowned as she didn't get any weakness but accepted his strategy against them. It will help her greatly.

Asura then said, "But there is still one thing that I need to know about these golems."

Fleur asked, "What's that Asura?"

Asura said, "Who was the one responsible for creating these golems?"

That was a good question which struck everyone. Who could have made these abominations?

Asura said, "I mean that whoever did, surely didn't made them for a tea party. They were made to fight and conquer. But back at the temple, Ahuizotl said that the temple that was a prison for the golems, was made thousands of years ago." He looked at the princesses and asked, "Princess. Since you both have lived for such a long time, do you know anything about these golems or the one who created them?"

Every eyes weer on the two princesses and they want to hear what they know. The princesses shook their heads and Celestia said, "I am sorry Asura but even in our long time of ruling, we have never seen or heard anything about these golems."

Asura took a thinking pose and said, "So that means the golems were even more ancient before you two began to rule."

Luna said, "But is it not good that they are ancient? I mean that whoever was responsible for their creation must have died due to old age by now."

Asura shook his head and said, "If only that was true Luna."

This confused them and Fancy Pants asked, "What do you mean Asura?"

Asura said, "Did you all heard what Ember said about the golems?"

Gilda said, "Yeah. She said that they were attacking them along with the monsters."

Asura nodded and said, "Exactly. The golems were working together with the monsters. Someone is giving orders to the golems, which are ancient and that someone might just be the leader of these monsters. Or ... " He trailed off for a few seconds.

The others asked, "Or?"

After thinking for a few moments, Asura said, "Or it could be the very one who created them. Who ever it is, somehow survived or used dark magic to make himself live longer than possible."

Everyone was shocked to hear that. A being from ancient times have somehow used dark magic to make itself live longer than possible.

Celestia asked, "How can you be so sure about this Asura?"

Asura said, "Because once the creator dies, the golem that the being has created will go out of control or will shut itself down permanently. If that should have happen, then the golems would have fought the monsters as well but it didn't. Instead they were aiding the monsters against the dragons."

The others thought about what Asura said and saw that his logic must be true. The princesses believed him because they know what dark magic is capable of.

Zecora was lost in her mind, thinking about whether or not to tell them what she knows about the golems. Maybe she shouldn't since Asura will be able to deal with them or maybe she should because she loves him. The information may be able to be of some use to him.

Zecora cleared her throat to gain everyone's attention and said, "I may have some information regarding these golems that you fought Asura."

Everyone was surprised that she knew something about the dreaded golems. Asura smiled at her for sharing any info about the golems. He said, "That would be very helpful Zecora."

Zecora nodded and said, "There is a legend pass down from generations to generations. According to the legend, thousands of years ago, before the princesses were born, there was a being without any feelings. This being had no mercy or remorse. It only saw others as mere insects beneath its feet and would kill anyone who encountered it. It did not bat an eye or spare anyone from its cruelty. Its tyranny then spread to the whole island and the inhabitants. It created monstrosities from the dead and metal. The monsters obeyed their creator and master in enslaving all the inhabitants of the Island. For hundreds of years, the inhabitants were tormented by the tyrant. Then one day, they began to form a plan to seal away the being and its monstrosities. A grueling battle took place and many lives were lost but in the end, the inhabitants came out victorious against the tyrant. As they were about to seal the being away, it gave them a warning, "I will return once again in the future and when I do, no one will be spared. No one." After they sealed the being, they then made numerous temples around the island and sealed the tyrant's monstrosities away."

When Zecora finished her tale, she saw that everyone was starring at her in shock. They could never have thought that something like that could happen in ancient times.

Asura was calm and he was taking in the new info Zecora just gave him. He thought about many possibilities and came to a conclusion. He said, "Thank you Zecora. This tale about a tyrant has giving me a conclusion. Either this very being has somehow managed to escape from its prison or one of its followers or creations is the one behind the monsters."

Everyone now know about the tyrant and were beginning to fear it but with Asura here, in this world now, their fears were evaporated. He will protect them. He will also be the one to face this tyrant and put an end to its cruel rule.

Asura asked, "Ember. Can you tell me how your dragon warriors are fairing against the monsters and golems?"

Ember nodded and said, "We have an army of dragon warriors protecting our kingdom. With them, it's only a matter of a month before they could overcome our forces."

Asura nodded and said, "That is good news. I will be first making my way towards the Minotaur kingdom and deal with the monsters there. After that, I will visit the dragon kingdom and kill all the monsters and golems there. Prince Rutherford. Is your kingdom having any trouble with the monsters?"

Rutherford said, "We are but they are few of them. We can handle ourselves with our yak warriors. Why only few monsters? Maybe because my kingdom is in a cold place and they don't like cold?"

Asura nodded and said, "If you ever find your kingdom in any sort of danger, then please contact the princesses, so they will tell me and I will come and help you in anyway I can."

Rutherford said, "Sure I will. We yaks stick together and help one another. We help friend too and friend will help us too."

Asura nodded and notice that everyone were tired for the day. Celestia said, "It's getting late everyone. Why don't we all call it a night and go to sleep?"

Everyone nodded and the princesses took them to their rooms. Fancy Pants and Fleur said goodbye to everyone and went to their house since they live here. Rutherford, Iron Hoof and Ember went back to their kingdoms. Asura went inside his room and lay on the large comfy bed and was about to fall asleep when he heard a knock on the door. He said, "Come in."

He was expecting to see one of the girls to meet him but was surprised to see Celestia and Luna entering his room.

Celestia said, "Can we talk for a bit Asura, if your not asleep that is?"

Asura said, "I'm not sleep at the moment." He sat up in a sitting position and asked, "So what do you princesses want to talk about?"

Celestia said, "Please Asura. Just call us by our names."

Luna said, "We need to talk with you privately."

Asura nodded and said, "Okay prin-I mean Celestia. Luna. So, what do you need to talk to be about?"

The princesses were fidgeting a bit and were twiddling their fingers together. After a while, Celestia asked, "Asura. Can you tell us what you desire?"

Asura was a bit confused as to why they would ask him that. He said, "My only desire is to have a big family. One that I will love and care for and I will do anything to protect them."

Luna asked, "But don't you desire more? Something like ruling a kingdom?"

Asura shook his head and said, "Even though I have immense strength, I have no desire to rule any kingdom. Heck, I don't know anything about being a ruler. It's the reason I am avoiding the deer kingdom Deeralios. I need to come up with some excuse or give someone else that position."

This made the princesses smile. He has no desire for ruling and just want to have a loving family. A quality that is rare in males. He will be the perfect candidate for the position of Equestria's king.

Celestia said, "That is very noble of you Asura. But me and my sister here need to ask you something else."

Asura said, "Sure. Go ahead and ask me anything you want to Celestia and Luna."

The princesses first looked at each other, then looked back at him and asked at the same time, "Can we become your special someponies?"

When they asked him, his brain crashed right there and then. He get that the males in this world are assholes and he is the opposite of them. Because of this, many girls have fallen for him and now the princesses are asking him to be his lovers!

After his Brain. exe v 1.1 was upgraded to Brain. exe v 1.2, he looked at the princesses and asked, "Ummm I am flattered but why me? Won't you be happy with a stallion who knows how to rule this kingdom?"

The princesses became sad and Luna said, "It's because we don't want to be with a stallion who only wants to be with us so that he could become king."

Celestia sadly said, "In our long time of ruling, every male that we have come across only sees us as objects they desire and become king. They don't care about our feeling and just want to rule the kingdom as they want to." She then looked at him with a soft smile and said, "But you Asura are different. You don't see us females as mere objects and have no desire in becoming a king. You treat the girls with gentle and kindness the males have refused to give."

Luna said with a soft smile, "We want to be loved by a male and we have finally found one. That is you Asura."

Celestia asked, "Please, let us be with you. We don't want to be alone without a lover."

Asura was surprise to see how desperately the princesses want someone to love them, but was disgusted by the males at how they only want to be with them so they can rule this kingdom. He was thinking that if he did allow them to be his lover, then he will become a king which he didn't wanted. He came out of his thought when he saw tears in the eyes of the princesses. Maybe they thought that he was going to deny their request but seeing them like this made him feel bad. Fuck it. He'll think of what to do with the king thing later. Right now, there are two girls in front of him who he needs to comfort. He got off from his bed and walk towards the princesses. When he came close, he surprised them by hugged them both.

Asura looked at them and gave a soft smile. He said, "If you two want to be with me then I be happy for you to become a part of my herd. I will care for you and love you both like I do with the girls."

The princesses were happy to finally be with someone who would love and care for them. They both hugged him and cried tears of joy. After a few minutes, they calm down and released their hugs.

Celestia said with a smile, "Thank you Asura. You have no idea how happy you have just made us."

Luna nodded and said, "Indeed. We had several suitor before but reject them for they only desired the throne. You will make us happy and a brilliant King for Equestria."

Asura became a bit uncomfortable about the king part. He said, "Can we not talk about me being the king at the moment. Maybe after wards but not now."

Celestia asked, "Why don't you want to talk about that Asura? Is something the matter?"

Asura said, "It's just that I don't want to become a king because I don't want to. And if I do become One, then what would I do? I have basically no knowledge about what a ruler needs to do. I will make a bad ruler. And even if I did have any knowledge about a ruler, I still would have refused to become a king."

This made the princesses smile. He had no greed or desire to become a king at all. Which is why, he will make an excellent ruler.

Celestia said, "Asura. It is because of that, you will make the greatest king ever to rule Equestria."

Luna said, "And don't worry about what a king does. We both will teach you everything a ruler does in time."

Asura just sigh and accepted that he would not be able to get away from them and becoming a king. He kind of know somethings about a ruler but then facing some politics stuff will become a pain in the neck for him. However, if it means that he can make the girls happy, then he won't mind doing it. He will do whatever it takes to make them happy.

However, Asura need to tell them about his viral abilities. He needs to see how it will go on with his reveal. He would rather hear them scream monster or something, rather than later.

Asura said, "Celestia. Luna. Since you both will be my lovers, then I have to tell you something. I have been keeping a horrible secret that you need to know."

The princesses became a bit worried and urged him to continue. Asura took a breath and raised his right hand. The princesses gasped when they saw his hand turned into a razor sharp claw.

Asura said, "I have this dangerous ability that allows me to transform my arms into weapons." He then showed them all of his viral weapons.

The princesses were shocked to see his weapons made of flesh and bones. They get that this ability gives him hidden weapons and such but why did he said that it was a horrible secret?

Luna asked, "Asura. We don't see anything dangerous thing about this. All we are seeing is you turning your arms into weapons which from the looks of it, they can cut through our guard's armor like butter."

Asura said, "This power gives me a dreadful ability. The ability to consume my enemies."

Celestia and Luna were shocked to hear that. To eat others is very disturbing. Celestia asked, "Do you mean you eat them?"

Asura said, "No. It's not like I chew them but rather turn their corpses into usable biomass that I can use to heal others injuries."

The princesses processes this information and understood why he said it was a horrible secret because it is. However, before they went with their conclusion, they need to confirm something first.

Celestia asked, "Do the girls know about this?"

Asura said, "Yes."

Luna asked, "And what did they think about it?"

Asura said, "They were shocked at first about it but then accepted me for who I am."

The princesses smiled and hugged him that stun him. Celestia then said, "If they are fine with it, then I don't see any reason for being against it."

Luna said, "Yes. We are fine with it as well. Also, it is more interesting to find out that you are full of surprises."

Asura came out of his shock and asked, "So, you two are not creep or terrified about my abilities?"

Both the princesses simultaneously said, "None at all." They both give him a kiss on the cheek that stun him. The princesses saw this and chuckled at his reaction and then left the room. Asura just stood there with a stupefied expression as he thought about what just happened. He let out a sigh and lay back on his bed and fell asleep.

Canterlot Castle's Garden

In the castle's garden, there were many statues about ponies and such but one of them stood out from the rest. This one looked like it had parts of different types of animals and put them together to form something like a chimera. Everything close to it was silent, even the animals refused to come close to this thing. Then all of a sudden *Crack*, a small crack was formed on the statue which made nearby animals ran in fear. An ominous aura leaked that made the near by plant life wilt. An evil is beginning to to break from its prison with intent to wreak havoc on Equestria. However, it does not know anything about Asura's arrival in this world.

The Next Day

When morning came, everyone gathered in the dining room, where they ate their breakfast. During breakfast, the princesses told them about becoming a part of Asura's herd, which shocked them, especially Twilight whose hair began to stand on some ends. After calming her down, she and the rest of the girls happily accepted the processes to be a part of his herd. After breakfast, the girls were ready to go home but Lotus, Aloe and Rarity who wanted to do a little shopping in Canterlot before going back to their home. Asura used "Sound Orb" the rest of the girls to Ponyville. He said goodbye to Celestia and Luna who gave him a kiss on his cheek that made him blush and the girls giggled.

Asura then went with Lotus, Aloe and Rarity for their shopping. The spa twins shopped for spa materials while Rarity shopped for clothes material in bulk. And when he says bulk, he means that she bought tons of clothes material that he carried them by himself. No way is he going to let a girl carry all of that. He didn't mind at all. He like spending time with the girls.

After two hours of shopping they decided to have some refreshment in a near by restaurant. They had a couple of snacks and some drinks to relax. Yes, they were relaxing until "Well well well. I didn't think you two would have shown your faces in Canterlot again or did you came here to see me" a voice broke their tranquility. However, the spa twins became stiff as soon as they heard that voice.

The girls and Asura looked at who said that and saw a male Unicorn noble. He approach them with an all high an mighty air around him. Asura noticed that the spa sisters were scared of this stallion. Who could this be that is scaring Lotus and Aloe. Could he be ... ?

Lotus asked with a trembling voice, "W-We have o-only c-came here to b-buy some herbs for o-our spa, Stone Heart." Stone Heart!? This guy is Stone Heart!?

Aloe said, "We h-have no d-desire t-to meet with you e-ever again."

Stone Heart became a bit angry and said, "Who do you think you two whores are talking to!?"

The near by nobles stopped to see what was going on. Asura was just sitting on his seat and was sipping his drink while trying to keep his anger under control. Sadly to say that with the increasing anger, his veins started to bulge and becoming visible on his bare flesh.

Lotus got a bit courageous and said, "We don't belong to someone like you and never will be!"

Aloe also got courageous and said, "We will live our own lives and it does not involve you one bit!"

Asura smiled that they were at least standing against this prick but his happiness soon turned to anger at what he heard next. Stone Heart shouted with rage, "Who do you think you are you wenches! I am a noble and I can do whatever I want with commoners such as yourselves! You both belong to me! I own you and your lives!"

That was it! Asura put down his drink and slowly stood up to his full height. He then walked towards the asshole and the girls saw that he didn't looked happy at all. He walk right in front of Stone Heart and glared down at him. However, Stone Heart was not scared with years of getting away with things due to his noble status. So why would he be scared of this being glaring at him. He is a noble and this being cannot touch him.

Stone Heart said, "And what are you suppose to be? Their pet?"

The girls gasped but Asura remained calm. He said in a demonic voice, "Let me tell you something Boy. Those lovely ladies behind me are my friends. They are precious to me and a part of my family. They do not belong to you and never will be. You will never come near them again. But if you do and dare to lay a hand on them, then that will be the last time you breathe your last breath. Understand?"

The near by nobles were scared by his demonic voice, even Stone Heart but his fear turned to anger and he shouted, "How dare you threaten me you animal! I will have the princesses banish from Canterlot and then I will see how you protect those whores you call family!"

Asura was silent for a few moments which made Stone Heart smirk that he had him. However, his smirk fell when Asura said, "If words do not effect you, then I think a little incentive will."

Stone Heart scoffed and said, "What could something like you can probably give me-?" He was cut off when Asura's fist *Bash* meet with his face and then his head *Crash* collided with the ground, forming a huge 10 foot wide and 1 foot deep crater. Several cracks like a spider web were formed from the impact, around the crater. The entire Canterlot nobles stopped right in their tracks as they all felt a small earth quake.

Silence took hold of the air as everyone in the area were seeing something that they could not believe would had happened. From Asura's perspective, he saw his fist buried in the asshole's face whose head was buried into the ground. Probably crushed his muzzle too.

However, from the perspective from the bystanders, they saw that in the middle of the street, which is now turned into a crater, saw the huge being punch the noble right into the ground.

Asura slowly pulled back his fist and stand back to his full height. He glared down at the knock out prick with disgust. A few guards came to see what all the commotion was about and saw Asura standing in front of an unconscious noble. They recognize Asura because they were disciplined by him at that time.

The guards approached him and asked, "Excuse me. But could you tell me what happened here." The guard asked politely because he knew how strong Asura is and can pummel him and his fellow guards without any trouble at all. They didn't want to be buried in the ground again or tickled either.

Asura looked at the guard with a glare that scared him and said, "This piece of crap was saying trash about my friends. I warned him to keep away from them but he didn't listened and kept on pushing my buttons. Now what you see here is the result of him getting cocky with me. I want you to arrest him for not only badmouthing my friends but for bodily harm and forcing them to be his slave."

The guards were shocked when they heard what the noble was being accused of. However, they could not do anything against a noble and tried to deny it by saying, "Forgive me but we can't-"

Asura knew what he was about to say and cut him off by saying, "And if you dare say that you cannot arrest him just because he is a fucking noble, then" He raised his right hand and transformed it into "Razor Claw" that scared everyone, except the girls.

Asura spoke in a demonic voice, "I will punish him myself and let me tell you, it won't be pretty."

The guards swallowed fearfully because they know that Asura will do it and no one will be able to stop him. So they accepted what he asked them to do and arrested Stone Heart and took him away.

Asura turned his right hand back to normal and then he felt two pair of arms around his body. He saw that Lotus and Aloe were hugging him and had tears in their eyes. He gave a soft smile and hugged them. After that Asura used "Sound Orb" to send the girls and the things they bought to Ponyville.

Asura then asked a near by guard the direction for the Minotaur kingdom. After receiving the directions, he jumped into the air and shouted "Jet Voice" and flew towards the Minotaur kingdom.

Outskirt Of Minotaur Kingdom

After flying for 2 hours, Asura saw a kingdom in the distance. He looked down upon the land and saw several corpses of both monsters and Minotaur warriors. This showed that they had a recent monster attack.

He landed on the outskirts of the kingdom and pulled out his dual pistols and "Punisher". He equipped them and started to walk towards the entrance of the Minotaur Kingdom. As he was walking, he devoured the corpses on the way for more biomass. When he came closer, he was amazed to see what the kingdom looked from the outside.

With high walls like that, must be the reason for the Minotaurs to defend themselves from the monsters. Asura walked towards the entrance but saw that the giant double gate was closed. He knocked hard on the door and waited. A few moments later, some Minotaur guards looked down from the walls and said, "Who goes there!"

Asura looked up and said, "I am Asura! Your King Iron Hoof is expecting me!"

The guards didn't believed him and said, "And how do we know that you are not lying!?"

Asura said, "We met at the Gala in Equestria and he requested me for my aid! So here I am!"

The guards didn't believed him and said, "Lies! Our King would never ask help from something like you! Go away or we will be force to attack you!"

Asura glared at the guards and began to walk away. The guards laugh behind his back as they saw him walking away and ... only for him to stop and turn back at them. Asura crouched down and then jumped high in the air and over the wall. He landed right in the middle of the Minotaur guards. They guards immediately brought out their weapons and pointed towards him.

A guard said, "Don't move a muscle or we will attack you!"

Asura said, "Your King has asked me for my help. Either you send one of your guard to the king and find out for yourself or I can just beat you up and meet him myself. What it'll be?"

The guards said, "We don't believe a word you say! Everyone arrest this thing!" With a war cry, every guard charged at Asura.

Asura narrowed his eyes at the incoming Minotaur guards and took a battle stance. He used his "Hair Sensor" and "Echolocation" around him to mark his opponents. There were 29 guards around him.

Play Fighting is Magic - Octavia Theme for the fight.

As the first guard came closer, Asura gave a *Bash* quick jab in the guard stomach. The guard clutch his stomach in pain and went down. 1 down, 28 to go. Three guards attacked him from behind to which he spin around and gave them *Bash* a round house kick that launched them away. 4 down, 25 to go. Sensing danger behind him, Asura quickly raised his arm above his head, used "Tekkai" on his arm and *Clank* stopped an axe attack. He then launched his left elbow backward and *Bash* into the stomach of a guard, knocking him out. 5 down, 24 to go. A guard charged him from the front. As the guard came closer, Asura raised his right leg straight vertically and then *Crash* slam his leg down on the guard and buried him into the ground. 6 down, 23 to go.

The guards now know that Asura was strong and were planning their next move against him. Four guards jumped from four different directions and brought their weapons down upon Asura who didn't moved from his position. The guards thought that they had him but they were wrong. Asura used "Kamui" to make his body intangible. This made the incoming attack pass harmlessly right through him and into the *Crash* ground.

Everyone looked at him with wide eyes and slack jaws. They saw him standing still but the attack did nothing to him. How can that be possible? Asura then jump and did a spinning kick that *Bash* hit the four guards in the face and knock them out.

10 down, 19 to go. Asura then ran towards two guards, grabbed them by their face and *Crash* slam them down on the ground head first. In that moment, he used the force of his dash to stand upside down on his hands, raised both of his legs into the air and then *Bash* slammed them down onto a third guard in front of him, with his face *Crash* meeting the ground. 13 down, 16 to go.

Asura stood there on the unconscious guard's head and looked at the remaining guards. He saw that they were now keeping their distance from him. They were now weary of him as they saw how easily he beaten 13 of their fellow guards without making a sweat. Some then tried to attack him from all sides. They thought that if they attack him from every direction, then they will be able to get a hit on him.

A guard attacked him from the front to which Asura simple grabbed the Minotaur's weapon with his hand and then *Crunch* crushed it that shocked the guard. Asura then brought the back of his fist down *Bash* on the guard's head and knock him out. Another guards attacked him from behind. Asura, without looking swung his right fist behind him and *Bash* hit the guard right in the face. Another tried to attack him from his left side and Asura used "Guillotine" with his left hand to *Shiinngg* cut the weapon in half and then *Bash* punch the guard in the stomach. A guard attack him with a battle hammer to which Asura *Clang* punch the incoming hammer and *Throom* shattered it into thousands of pieces. He then grabbed the guard by the horns and then *Bash* kneed him in the guts. One more ran towards him and was *Bash* backhanded by Asura straight *Crash* into a wall. 18 down, 11 to go.

The remaining guards were scared now because Asura just beat down some guards without moving from his position. Asura was about to pummel them but he received feedback from his "Hair Sensor" about another one approaching him. He put his hands into his coat pockets and after waiting for a few moments, he saw another Minotaur coming towards him and from the looks of it, this one seems stronger then the guards.

The new Minotaur snorted and said, "What's all this? What's going on here?"

A guard said, "This thing says that our king has asked for his help. We didn't believe him and denied him entry into our kingdom. He then jumped up here and started to beat us around."

The Minotaur snorted again and looked at Asura and said, "So, you think you can just walk in here and start beating up the guards? If so, then we'll see how you fare against me, Stone Bulk!"

The remaining guards began to cheer for Stone Bulk. Asura calmly said, "Please refrain from fighting me. You will only get hurt."

Stone Bulk snorted with anger and shouted, "We'll see who gets hurt!"

Stone Bulk charged at Asura with his huge spike mace. Asura pulled out his left hand and then, in a blur, *Clap* slammed his hand into Stone Bulk's face with such force that stopped him in his track.

Asura did not stopped there. He pushed with more strength and then throw Stone Bulk backwards, onto the ground *Crash* with such force that his upper body was buried in the ground.

Silence reign the air as the remaining guards stare at Stone Bulk with eyes full of disbelief and jaws agape. They could not believe that Asura was able to beat Stone Bulk just like that. He was a stronger Minotaur but against Asura, Stone Bulk simply paled in comparison of strength to him.

Asura then glared at the guards who flinch when they saw him looking at them. He said, "Now will you take me to your King or do I have to beat everyone one of you?"

The guards were shaking with fear but they still said, "We will not let someone as dangerous as you meet the King just like that!" The remaining guard then gathered into a group and pointed their weapons at him.

Asura sigh with annoyance and used "Soru" to dash between them like a blur and then stood in front of the last guard behind the group. The last guard was surprised to see Asura standing in front of him and then shouted to the rest of the guards, "He's right here!" but his voice didn't reached them. All of a sudden,*Bash* *Bash* *Bash* *Bash* the abdomens of the 10 guards dented in like something hit them and they fell on to the ground unconscious.

When Asura dashed between the 10 guards, he punched each of them like a blur in the stomach. The guards didn't know what happened and after a few seconds, they felt the blow to their stomach and were knocked out.

The last guard was now trembling with fear as he look at his fellow guards knocked out on the ground. Asura said, "You will be escorting me to your king. If I go alone, then everyone one will look at me with suspicion but with one of you guards walking with me, they will avert their attention from me. Got it?"

The guard furiously nodded and then started to escort Asura to meet with the King. When they were walking through the streets, many of the civilians were looking at Asura with interest because he was something new to them. He saw that the female Minotaurs looked a bit similar to humans.

During the walk, Asura looked around the city and saw that it was just like Canterlot. There were many building and shops but most of them were selling weapons and armours. They then walked by some buildings that were being constructed. When they went past the construction site, he heard a scream coming from the construction site. Asura looked back and saw a female Minotaur was screaming with a horrified expression.

Why was she screaming? He then look in the direction she was screaming and found out why. Near the construction site, a little Minotaur girl and was a bit dazed.

Asura then look up and his eyes widen when he saw that a heavy load of iron beams was hanging from a rope high above the girl. He used "Superhuman Vision" and saw that the rope was beginning to tear from the weight of the iron beams. The female Minotaur was screaming for someone to save the girl's life. This made the near by Minotaurs tried to reach for the girl but it was too late as the rope broke and the iron beams began to fell on the girl.

Asura immediately used "Soru" to dash towards the girl and when he reached her, *Crash* *Clang* the iron beams came crashing down on the two of them. Silence reign the air as everyone was shocked to see the girl die right before their eyes. The female Minotaur was balling her eyes out while some of them were trying to comfort her. However, when the dust began to settle, a Minotaur saw something and pointed towards the crash site saying, "Hey. Look. I think I see something."

Everyone looked back at the crash site and gasped. The female Minotaur who was crying hear the gasp and thought that the girl was dead. She then look to see it for herself but what she saw made her gasped in disbelief.

There at the crash site, the girl was safe without even a scratch. How could she survive the iron beams that crashed on top of her? When the dust dissipated, they saw their answer. The very being that was walking with the guard was standing above the girl in a protective manner while the iron beams were resting on top of him and against his body. They saw that the being was not injured at all. Even after having that huge load of iron beams crashing on him, he was fine.

When Asura reached the girl, he stood above her and used "Tekkai" to harden his entire body. This is how he was able to stop the iron beams from hurting the little girl. He then look down at the girl who was hugging his leg with fear of dying. He smiled and said, "Hey little one. You safe now. So, open your eyes and look around."

The girl heard his voice and opened her eyes slowly and gasped when she saw a large being was standing above her like a guardian and saved her life. The female Minotaur who was crying before, came running towards him and hugged the little girl and began to cry.

She said, "Oh my little pumpkin. I told you to stay close to me. What were you thinking going near a construction site?"

The little girl said, "I'm sorry mommy. I was just curious about it." Oh. So the little one was her daughter. He became happy that he was able to save the life of a mother's joy.

While they were talking, Asura carefully pushed the iron beams away from him and onto the ground. When he was finished, the female Minotaur approached him and said, "I don't know who you are or what you are, but I just wanted to say ... thank you. Thank you so much for saving my daughter's life. I don't know what I would do if I had lost her." She hugged him and began to cry.

Asura hugged her gently and petted her head to calm her down. He said, "You don't have to thank me about it. It's what I do."

The mother calmed down and thanked him again. She then left with her daughter who waved him goodbye before leaving. The onlookers were still stuck in their position of starring at him with eyes full of disbelief and their jaws hitting the ground. Asura chuckled and walk back to his guard who was also staring at him with wide eyes and his jaw on the ground. Asura snap his fingers in front of his face to bring the guard out of his shock. They then continued their walk and Asura saw that the guard was taking him towards a castle.

When they reached the castle's door, the two guards there stopped them and asked, "Halt! Who goes there?"

The guard escorting Asura spoke, "I am here with Sir Asura. The king is expecting him." Sir?

The door guards nodded and let them pass. After waling for a while, they finally reach the throne room. They walked into the throne room and saw King Iron Hoof having a conversation with an elder looking Minotaur.

The guard said, "My King. Sir Asura has arrived."

Iron Hoof and the elder Minotaur stopped talking and look at Asura. Iron Hoof became happy and walk towards him and said, "Welcome Asura, to our beloved kingdom Minoros." He hugged Asura and said, "Its so good to see you again. You can't believe how much I am relieved that you are here now."

Asura also hugged him and said, "Its good to meet you again Iron Hoof."

They ended their hug and Asura said, "On my way here, I saw several corpses of both Minotaur and monsters. Was it a recent one?"

Iron Hoof nodded and said, "Yes. The recent monster attack was two days ago which gave me some time to go to the Gala. We have lost many of our warriors in that attack but I am glad I went to the Gala because I met you and you accepted my request. For that, I can't thank you enough."

Asura nodded and then looked at the elder Minotaur and asked, "And who is this elder one?"

Iron Hoof introduced him, "Asura. I would like you to meet my father, Great Steel."

Asura smiled and greeted him, "Hello. I am Asura. It's very nice to meet you."

Great Steel smiled and nodded his head, "Its nice to finally meet you to Asura. My son here has been talking about you and said that you can help us with our monster problem. Is this true?" He asked with hope in his eyes.

Asura smiled and said, "That is very much true. I already have a run with them at Ponyville and killed them all."

Great Steel became happy and said, "Oh thank the creator! This city can now be saved from the monsters. We have lost many warriors in fending off the monsters and I don't want to lose anymore."

Iron Hoof smiled and said, "Asura will save our kingdom father. So you have no need to worry and rest you tired body. We will-"

He got cut off when a guard barged in and said, "My King! I have brought grave news!"

Iron Hoof said, "What is it?"

The guard was panicking a bit. Maybe whatever news he brought is making him nervous. He said, "The guards on the walls have spotted monsters coming from a great distance. However, this time it seems that they have brought an army."

Iron Hoof and Great Steel became stiff when they heard the news. An army of monsters is heading towards their kingdom. They began to panic about the army and thought how to deal with them.

Asura saw them panicking and said, "Iron Hoof. Great Steel. You have no need to fear. I am a monster hunter who is made for these kind of situations."

This calmed them for the moment. Asura then asked, "Iron Hoof. Can you gather your entire warriors at the city's gate?"

Iron hoof said, "I can gather them but what do you need them for?"

Asura said, "I will be fighting in the front lines. I want you to have your warriors to guard the city for any monsters who can sneak their way into the kingdom."

Iron Hoof nodded and looked at a guard and said, "I want you to escort my father to his room and guard him with your life."

The guard nodded and escorted Great Steel to his room. Great Steel looked back at Asura with Hope and said, "Please Asura. I beg of you. Please save our beloved kingdom and its citizens." With that, he went out of the room.

Iron Hoof began to gather all of his warriors at the city's entrance. Asura was also there and saw many of the Minotaur warriors. Some of them stood out from the rest, showing that they were stronger than the rest.

The last Minotaur was a mage that is able to cast spells. So they are also able to learn magic but it seems that only a few can. While Asura was looking over at the warriors, one arrogant Minotaur saw him and made his way towards him and said, "Who is this suppose to be? Only warriors like us are suppose to be here!" This gained the attention of everyone else.

Iron Hoof said, "Ah. General Bulk Head. I would like you to meet Asura. He has come all the way from Equestria to help us fight the monsters."

Everyone erupts into a small bout of murmurs. Bulk Head snorted with anger and said, "Then Tell him that we don't need any help from outsiders. We Minotaurs are the strongest warriors there is! We will deal with the monsters ourselves." The others agreed with him.

Iron Hoof narrowed his eyes and said, "I, myself have personally asked Asura for his help and he has accepted my request. And if you are talking about being the strongest warriors, then I am sorry to say that that title goes to Asura."

Bulk Head became angry and said, "Why do you side with this thing, my king? He is not a Minotaur and he does not look like a warrior at all."

Iron Hoof glared at him and said, "HE is my friend and is one of the most powerful warrior I have even met. If you doubt me, then why not test him out for yourself?"

Bulk Head snorted with anger and said, "Very well. I will see for myself if this thing is a warrior or a coward."

The others made space for Bulk Head to test out Asura. Others cheered for Bulk Head while Iron Hoof told Asura, "Please go easy on him." Asura nodded and simply stand on the spot.

Bulk Head immediately ran towards him and gave *Bash* a strong punch in his gut. He smiled that he hit the human and he look up to see Asura's face in pain. However, his smile disappear when he saw Asura was simply glaring at him. It was like he didn't feel Bulk Head's punch at all. He then began to hit the human more *Bash* Bash* *Bash* in his abdomen and even his face but Asura just stood there with his hands inside his coat's pocket and took the hit like it was nothing to him.

Bulk Head was getting tired and started to fear the human as he saw that his attacks were doing nothing to him. He needs to stop now or else things would go wrong but due to his pride, he didn't back down and choose to continue his attack. Bulk Head pulled out his massive battle hammer and with a powerful swung, *Clang* *Crunch* he struck the human in the face with it.

The others cringe at the sound of crushing while Bulk Head was smiling like he finally reached his life goal or something. However, his smiled turned to shock at what he and the rest of the Minotaurs saw. It was not the human's face that was crushed but rather the hammer being crushed and flattened on his face. The flattened hammer fell on the ground with a *Thud* and everyone saw that the human's face wasn't even scratched.

Bulk Head was now trembling as fear started to course through his body. Asura glared at Bulk Head and said, "Is that all?"

Bulk Head began to back away from Asura with fear. He was now regretting to let his arrogance and pride control him like that. When he saw Asura taking a step forward, he got scared and turned around to ran away for his life. He didn't cared if he was seen as a coward in the eye of the other Minotaurs, he just wanted to get away from here.

As soon as he was about to make a run, Bulk Head felt a hand grabbing his shoulder and stopped him. He looked back and was scared that it was none other than the human who stopped him from running away. Asura glared down at Bulk Head and said, "Is. That. All?"

Bulk Head could not said anything as fear overtook his body. His fear only grew when he saw the human raising his right hand above and curled them into a fist and then, his arm muscles bulged twice the size of his arm. He also began to see how big the human was getting and he felt really small to him.

Bulk Head began to beg, "Please stop. I have learn my lesson. There is no need to go on .. please .. no .. stop .. noooooo!"

Asura ignored his pleas and swung his right at Bulk Head's face and stopped a few cm away from his face. Due to the force he swung his arm, a wind pressure was released from his fist in every direction that shocked everyone.

Bulk Head was trembling with fear as he saw the human's fist stopping right in front of his face. Asura then pulled his fist back and glared at Bulk Head in the eyes and said, "If you want to talk about honor and pride, then do it on the battle field against the ones who want to kill or enslave this kingdom's citizens."

Asura then jumped onto the kingdom's wall and saw that a huge army of monsters was making their way towards this city. He used "Superhuman Vision" to get a closer looked at the incoming army of monsters he is going to fight soon. He saw three types of monsters that he already fought.

Satyrs

Cthulhu

Cyclops

Then he saw some Monsters that looked like Minotaurs or they were Minotaurs, at least that is what looked like to him. The first batch of monsters were about a 8 foot tall Minotaur who had several cuts on their bodies. They also had some wooden stakes impaled on their back which by all accounts, it should have killed them but were still moving. Their teeth were pointing outward and were very sharp. These one looked like they was brought back to life and turned into a zombie. He named them Undead Minotaurs.

The next batch of monsters were like the Cthulhu but instead of bulky body, they were slim. Another difference was that their eyes were glowing yellow. Asura looked closer and saw that these 8 foot tall slim Cthulhus were waving their scrawny arms around that made the Undead Minotaurs move about. So they are controlling the reanimated Minotaurs. He named them Mind Flayer.

The next batch of Minotaurs were 9 foot tall but they had razor sharp claws and their horns were long and sharp that looks like it could impale others with ease. He named them Blade Horn.

Behind the monsters, Asura saw some huge Minotaurs at the size of 30 foot. They had no eyes and held a massive spike mace. It also had very sharp looking horns. He named them Goliath.

Asura then saw a larger unique Minotaur that was at least 12 feet tall. He had a shield gauntlet on his left arm and held a huge spear like weapon in his right hand. He had spike shoulder guards and had white horns and hairs. Since he looked like a general for the monsters, he will name him as the Unknown General for now.

Asura saw another unique Minotaur at 13 foot tall. This one was wearing battle armor and held a great battle axe that had some red aura coming out if it. He also saw that there were some red runes present on this Minotaur's horns. His eyes were also red. He looks like the leader to this army. For now he named him as the Unknown Leader.

Around the Unknown Leader, there were several creatures that looked like Minotaurs but had wood in place of their skin. They also had razor sharp teeth and claws. They looked like they were crossed between a Minotaur and a Timber Wolf. He named them TimberTaur.

As Asura was looking at the massive army of monsters and Minotaurs, Iron Hoof and some of the generals came to his side and gasped at what they saw. Maybe seeing that some of his own Minotaurs betrayed him and joined the monsters.

The monster's army stopped a good distance away from the kingdom. Then the Unknown General and Unknown Leader came forward and stopped in front of the city's entrance.

Unknown Leader said with a smug expression, "Well look who is here to greet us Beast Master."

Unknown General who is now identified as Beast Master said with a chuckle, "Indeed. I thought that he would have been dead by now."

Iron Hoof shouted, "Enough! Tell me brother, why have you betrayed me!? Your friends!? Your Kingdom!?" That one is Iron Hoof's brother!?

Unknown Leader scoffed and said, "I am no brother of yours Iron Hoof! I have forsaken my old name and gained unimaginable powers! I am now called Karn The Destroyer!"

A guard shouted, "How dare you cut your loyalty to the King!"

Karn laughed and said, "Loyalty!? Ha! My loyalty lies with the master of these monsters. He has given me an army so I can and will conquer this pathetic kingdom. After I'll kill Iron Hoof and end his bloodline, I will take the throne and become the ruler of Minoros! Ha hahahahahaha!"

Iron Hoof became angry and said, "You may have an army of monsters Karn and you may be stronger than them, but know this that every citizen, guard, warrior and even myself will not go down easily! We will fight to the end and take as many of you monsters with us to the afterlife!" The other warriors began to cheer for the king.

Karn scowled and said, "We shall see who prevails at the end. And that would be me." He and Beast Master then returned back to the army of monsters and began preparing for the assault on the kingdom.

Iron Hoof gave orders to the warriors to prepare against the monsters. Archers took their places on the walls and warriors took place at the entrance. They all were preparing themselves against the monsters attack but this time they face an army. However, they failed to notice that they have an army of their own or more specifically, an army of one, Asura.

* * *

 _ **So what do you guys/gals think please comment I would like some feedback & no flames please.**_


	19. Chapter 18 Protecting Minoros & Getting

_**Chapter 18 Protecting Minoros & Getting Pissed Off**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing of the story or what it's connected to no mater how much I wish I did, and without further ado let's**_ _ **begin.**_

* * *

Rainbow Dash was flying above Ponyville as she could not keep the image of Asura's muscles out of her mind. She was fantasizing about what it would feel like to touch his big strong well defined muscles. She had a dreamy face and was also drooling at the thought. Then suddenly a pink cloud zoom besides her that made her spin in the air. After stopping herself from spinning around, she was dazed for a bit and even saw some stars spinning above her head. She could have sworn that the stars were twinkling. She shook her head to recover from it.

Rainbow looked at the pink cloud and became angry. How dare a could disturbed her from her fantasy. She shouted, "Hey you! Come back here!"

She flew towards the pink cloud and kicked it only to end up crashing into it. Rainbow found her self stuck in some sticky pink stuff.

Rainbow looked at the pink stuff and said with disgust, "Eww. What is this stuff?" She then shook her body like a dog and got some of the pink stuff off from her.

Rainbow then licked some of the pink stuff on her hand and tasted it. She said with confusion, "Cotton candy?"

She then saw more pink clouds flying around her. Rainbow then heard a thunder sound and looked up and saw a big pink cloud. A brown liquid dropped from the pink cloud and onto her head.

Rainbow said, "Wait a second. Its not suppose to rain till tomorrow. You can't just -" she was cut off when the pink cloud began to rain brown liquid on her. She said with a frown, "You did."

Sweet Apple Acre

Applejack was also fantasizing about Asura's muscles. She to was drooling as she kept on seeing his well defined muscles in her mind. She was busy harvesting corns from her corn field when she heard "Hey, I didn't tell you to go anywhere!"

Applejack look at the sky and saw Rainbow chasing a pink cloud that was raining brown liquid. She then saw more of those pink clouds above her farm and were raining brown liquid.

Applejack asked, "Rainbow Dash, what's going on with this rain? I mean chocolate milk? I mean chocolate milk rain?!"

Rainbow flew towards her and said, "There's crazy weather all over Equestria! Cloudsdale is getting soaked by a major cola storm right now! But don't worry. I'm not leaving you until I get control of Ponyville!"

Rainbow then flew towards the pink clouds. Applejack heard some *Pop* *Pop* *Pop* noise and saw that the corns on her corn field were popping into popcorn. One corn that was in front of her pop the corns at her like bullets that made her fell on her back and then got buried in loads of pop corns.

Pinkie Pie was having fun as she was diving in the huge pile of pop corns and eat them. She said, "Why would you wanna stop this?" She then pop out from the pile of pop corns and began to drink the chocolate milk.

Applejack managed to dug herself out from the pile of pop corns and saw Rarity approaching her. She wore a long pink jacket, a huge hat and an umbrella that protect her clothes from getting dirty by the chocolate milk rain.

Rarity said, "Ahem. I heard about your troubles, Applejack, and I came to see if there's anything I can do without getting wet. Or dirty. Or out from under my umbrella."

Applejack and Rarity then heard *Creaking* noises and saw that the apples on the apple trees grew three times bigger than their original size. Due to the weight of the huge apples, the trees were bend down from the extra weight. Then several small animals like squirrels, mice and rabbits came over the trees and began to eat the huge apples.

Applejack panic and shouted, "Fluttershy! Do something!"

Fluttershy flew near a rabbit and said in a quite voice, "Now, Angel, you really shouldn't–" She was cut off when the rabbit grew long horse legs. The same happen to the rest of the rabbits and began to ran around the farm while they eat the huge apples.

Fluttershy was shocked to see this and said with disbelief, "No! It's not possible! I must be seeing things!"

Twilight Sparkle came with Spike at the farm. She held a book in her magic and saw what was going around the farm. She said, "Don't worry, everyone. I've learned a new spell that will fix everything."

Twilight horn began to glow purple and then shot a huge spell at the whole farm that temporary blinded everyone from the bright light. When the light faded away, they saw that the spell did nothing. The pink clouds were still raining chocolate milk. The corns were popping into pop corns. The apples were still huge. The rabbits still had their long horse legs and were eating the huge apples. The smaller animals were also eating the huge apples.

Twilight Sparkle was shocked to see her spell doing nothing against this disaster. She said with disbelief, "My fail-safe spell... failed. What do we do?" She asked spike.

Spike shrugged and said, "Uh, give up?" This made Twilight glare at him.

Rarity walk towards Twilight and said, "Spike. Twilight will come up with something." She then gave Twilight her umbrella.

Now that Twilight was protected from the chocolate rain, she was able to think of what to do with all this crazy stuff going around. Her eyes lit up when she got her plan.

Twilight was about to speak when Trixie, Lotus, Aloe, Swift Tail, Mellow Hoof, Gilda and Ditzy came running at the farm.

Trixie said, "Twilight! Can you explain to us what in Equestria is going on!?

Twilight was surprised to see them here and asked, "How did you managed to find me here?

Gilda said, "We all were having a quite day and then suddenly all of this crazy stuff began to happen. We tried to find you but you were not at your house. We then saw a huge purple light coming from Sweet Apple Acre and thought who has purple magic? You Twilight. So we came here to find you and here we are. Now tell us what's going on."

Twilight said, "I don't know. One minute everything was fine but then all of a sudden, the sky became pink, clouds turned into cotton candy that rain chocolate milk, corns turning into pop corns, apples growing huge, and rabbits growing long legs. I tried using a fail-safe spell but it ... failed."

Trixie said, "Let me take a shot at it." She used magic on the huge apples but nothing happened.

Trixie was shocked that her magic didn't worked. She said, "What? Why didn't my magic worked!? It feels as my magic refused to make contact with the apples."

Rarity pulled out a pair of umbrellas and gave them to Lotus and Aloe to protect them from the chocolate milk.

Lotus said, "Thank you Rarity."

Rarity said, "Its my pleasure darling."

Lotus asked, "So you do you think that Twilight will be able to stop all of this?"

Rarity said, "Oh girls. Don't worry about it. I'm sure that Twilight would be able to come up with something to fix this horrid disaster."

Swift Tail asked, "So what do we do against all of this?"

Mellow Hoof said, "Maybe Twilight have something up her sleeve?"

Twilight nodded and said, "Yes. I do have a plan but I will need all of you help girls." The rest of the girls nodded.

Twilight said, "Its time for plan B." She then looked at Rainbow who was covered in cotton candy that was being eaten by the animals. She said, "Rainbow, can you along with Gilda gather all of those pink clouds in one corner of the sky?"

Rainbow shook off the cotton candy and gave a salute to Twilight before flying towards the pink clouds along with Gilda. Rainbow and Gilda then began to collect the pink cloud in one area and kept them there by flying around them in a circle.

Twilight Sparkle then said, "Applejack. Swift Tail. I need you two to bring those high-strung storm clouds down to Earth."

Applejack and Swift Tail took a lasso and spin it around to get some momentum and then threw it towards the cluster of pink clouds. They were able to get every pink cloud in and brought them down at ground level. They then tied them to a fence so they won't fly away.

Pinkie Pie and Ditzy were having a great time drinking loads of chocolate milk. When the pink clouds were tied up, the chocolate milk stopped. This made Pinkie whined and said, "Hey, what happened?"

Mellow Hoof was trying to tell the animals to stop eating the apples but failed. Twilight saw this and then then whispered something into Fluttershy's ear. Fluttershy understood what Twilight told her and flew towards the blob of pink clouds and said, "Oh dear. I hope none of the animals see these delicious choco late-filled cotton candy clouds. I'd hate to have to share them."

When the rest of the animals heard what she said, they stopped eating the huge apples which made Mellow Hoof happy. The animals then looked at the blob of cotton candy that Pinkie Pie and Ditzy were busy eating.

Pinkie said, "You and me both, sister!"

Pinkie was pushed away when all the animals came and started eating the cotton candy. However, Ditzy somehow was able to stay near the cotton candy and continued eating it. She didn't even notice the animals.

Pinkie pouted and said, "Hey!"

Applejack said, "And when y'all are done with that, feel free to have some popcorn for dessert."

Twilight said, "You see, Spike? You should never give up. There's nothing we can't overcome if we all work together."

Spike felt something raising out of his stomach and burped out a scroll. Twilight picked up the scroll and opened it. When Twilight read what was written in the scroll, she gasped and said, "Come on, girls. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna wants to see us all in Canterlot immediately!"

Twilight then looked at Trixie, Gilda, Ditzy, Swift Tail, Mellow Hoof, Lotus and Aloe, and said, "Girls. While me, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Applejack are going to Canterlot to see the Princesses, I want all of you to look after Ponyville and help however you can."

Trixie, Gilda, Ditzy, Swift Tail, Mellow Hoof, Lotus and Aloe nodded. Trixie said, "You all can count on us girls."

The mane six then head towards the train station for Canterlot. They just wish that the Princesses would know about whats going on.

A good distance away from the mane six, there were a few infected insects who all saw what had happened. They also saw that the mane six were going to Canterlot, so they mentally informed their master/creator, Asura about this situation and awaited orders.

Kingdom Of Minoros

Asura saw an army of monsters in a distance from the city. He was about to engage them when suddenly he was mentally informed by some of his infected insects from Ponyville about something strange was going on in Ponyville. He was confused at what the infected insects told him. Pink clouds that were made up of cotton candy and rain chocolate milk? Corns popping into pop corns? Apples growing three times their original size? Rabbits growing long horse like legs?

Asura was dumbfounded at what the infected insects were telling him. For a moment, he thought that the infected insects have become defective and gave him corrupted info. Or that Pinkie Pie somehow discovered his infected insects and found a way to mess with them. The infected insects then told him what the girls did and fixed a portion of the problem.

Asura was happy that the girls could handle this weird situation. The infected insects then informed him that Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Applejack and Pinkie Pie were going towards Canterlot castle to meet with the princesses about this strange phenomena. Asura wanted to be there for the girls but he had an army of monsters to stop from destroying the Minotaur kingdom.

Asura ordered a group of infected insects to follow the girls and look over them from a distance. He also ordered them to inform him if anything weird happen or if the girls are in danger or something. A group of mix infected insects comprising of hornets, mosquito and house fly, obeyed his order and went after Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Applejack and Pinkie Pie while keeping a good distance away from them so they won't be discovered by them.

After dealing with that, Asura now focus his mind against the arm of monsters. He bend down and jumped high into the air and landed a few distance away from the city. He was now standing between the monsters and the city. He used "Hair Sensor" and spread out his feelers on the whole soon to be a battle field. He used "Echolocation" to mark everyone in his sound map. This is what he is going to fight against.

Satyrs 453 Cthulhu 257 Cyclops 261 Undead Minotaurs 579 Mind Flayer 162 Blade Horn 453 Goliath 149 TimberTaur 237 Beast Master 1 Karn The Destroyer 1

Asura glared at the army of monsters with rage. They came here to conquer this city and enslave the citizens. Even the young ones. His anger flared at that thought. He will not let these things harms this city and its civilians. Asura began to increase his power and strength by pulling out one nail from his left bicep. His muscles evolved at Canterlot castle's garden that increased his overall power by 7%. So now he had a total of 27% access to his powers.

The ground beneath him started to tremble and *Crack* form large cracks. Some pebbles and rocks began to float around due to the release of his powers. Everyone monster and Minotaur looked at Asura with wider eyes as they saw huge cracks forming on the land. They were then surprised when they saw his hair began to get longer and longer with each passing seconds. They became so long that they almost reached the height of the city's wall.

When they became long enough, Asura then began to jumble them together to form something dangerous. Everyone looked at his hairs moving and going around each other and forming something. They thought that he must be playing with his hair but they soon became fearful at what they saw. The hairs transformed into a huge demonic face with glowing blue eyes and teeth made up of countless hairs. The demonic face was scary enough but having the face *Gr rrrrrooooooowwwww lll* growling at them, scared the shit out of them.

Asura thought about what these monsters would do to the females and just thinking about it, made him extremely angry. He used this anger to manifest a new Gourmet Demon, Hair Monster.

Play MLP: Fighting is Magic - Rainbow Dash's Theme (Super-Extended Version) for the massacre.

Asura took a huge breath and shouted in a demonic voice, "You all have a death wish!? Then come! I will gladly grant you all your deaths! You lower life forms!" He bend backwards with his face looking up at the sky and shouted "Meteor Noise". He launched a small red sound orb from his mouth, high into the sky where it stopped and then expand into a huge red ball. This attack will take some time in getting ready as the sound vibrates inside the orb nonstop, thus creating more and more power as time pass.

With Asura's first moved made, the monsters came out of their shock and with a war cry, they charged at him and the city. Asura first dissipated the huge demonic face back into his hairs and ran towards the incoming monsters. He used "Hair Cutter" to *Shhhiiiiinnngg* cut a group of monsters that consist of 26 Cthulhu and 53 Undead Minotaurs. He made sure to make mince meat out of them.

A group of 60 Cyclops charged Asura. He used "Devil Spear" and shot out a flying attack from his left leg that act as a spear to *Shhhiiiikk* skewer 23 of them in a straight line.

He then used "Haven Cutter" to shot out a huge flying air blade from his right leg that *Shhhiiiiinnngg* cut 37 of the remaining Cyclops in two pieces along with the land.

Next were the Satyrs who choose to attack in numbers. 137 of them surrounded Asura and then, they jumped into the air in order to attack him from all sides. Asura saw their next move and gathered his hairs above his head and then he used "Hair Spike" to formed several long spikes made of hairs that *Shik* *Shik* *Shik* *Shik* *Shik* *Shik* *Shik* skewered all 137 Satyrs at the same time.

Asura pulled his head backward and then whipped his head forward and threw the corpses of the Satyrs stuck in his hairs back at the monsters.

The monsters and Minotaurs were shocked to see how easily the human has dispatched the incoming monsters easily. The rest of the Satyrs understood that they can't take on this human. So they changed their target from Asura to the city behind him. The remaining 316 Satyrs then ran towards the city while keeping a great distance away from Asura.

Asura saw this and became angry. How dare these things think they can avoid him and attack someone else! Asura was about to attack them but then he felt like something was trying to enter his mind. He looked back and saw that 17 Mind Flayers were at a distance from him and their eyes were glowing. These things dare to try and mind control him! However, since Asura has a strong mental shield, they failed. When the 17 Mind Flayers saw that their tactic was not working, more Mind Flayers began to join them.

While the Mind Flayers were trying to mind control the human, 97 Blade Horns and 68 Cthulhu charged him. The Blade Horns lowered their heads so that they could skewer the human with their horns but Asura didn't let them come closer to him. He raised his right fist and then *Crash* slam it down on the ground and buried his arm in it. Asura send out a huge amount of biomass from his fist that quickly moved below the ground and under the incoming enemies. The biomass then solidified into spikes and immediately burst out of the ground and *Shik* *Shik* *Shik* *Shik* *Shik* skewering the incoming enemy. The spikes spread over a larger area that was more than enough to kill all of the incoming 97 Blade Horns and 68 Cthulhus.

Asura liked this move and named it "Ground Viral Spike".

Ground Viral Spike He can send out biomass that move below the ground and then burst out from the ground into huge spike that skewer his enemies.

Asura took back all the viral flesh but he didn't devoured the corpses. He will do it later. Asura looked behind him and saw 316 Satyrs charging towards the city. He was about to intervene but stopped when he saw the Minotaur archers began to shoot several arrows at the Satyrs while the Minotaur warriors met them head on and began to cut them down. He saw that they the Minotaurs had the upper hand and were winning. So he let them deal with the Satyrs as they are weak monsters.

Asura was beginning to feel a small headache and saw that there were now 89 Mind Flayers who were trying to mind control him. This angered him as he gritted his teeth. How dare these lower life forms try to control him! Asura transformed both of his arms into "Whip fist". This shocked everyone.

Asura then began to swing around his "Whip fist" and launched them at the group of Mind Flayers from a distance. The Mind Flayers were easily being cut apart into pieces from afar. He *Shik* impaled them, *Shing* cut them vertically and horizontally and even taken their heads off. Some monsters tried to protect them but were impaled or cut apart like the rest. 40 Cyclops and 98 Undead Minotaurs died in the process.

After killing 89 Mind Flayers, a group of 67 Goliaths began to make their way towards Asura. He saw how big these ones were and thought how to deal with them. He grinned as he got his answer. He buried both of his arms in the ground and send out a huge amount of biomass. He remembered that he can create infected creatures. So why not make one but which one?

The ground began to shake and soon a massive fang bigger than the Goliath's horns came out of the ground. The fang rose out of the ground and everyone saw that the fang was a part of a snake like thing that emerged out of the ground. This thing just kept on rising and rising till it reached the height of 50 feet. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at this thing with eyes full of fear. Asura grinned more as he saw what he just made. He has created a Viral Hydra!

The group of 67 Goliaths looked at the huge Viral Hydra in surprise as they thought that there could not be any being larger than them. The ground began to shake again and 2 more Viral Hydras emerged from the ground.

Asura mentally ordered the 3 Viral Hydras to kill the Goliaths and then move on to the other monsters. They obeyed and began to attack the Goliaths. The first Hydra *Shik* skewered 6 Goliaths with its fang and then threw away their corpses on the smaller monsters which killed 76 Blade Horn, 57 Undead Minotaurs and 69 Cthulhu. The second Hydra wrapped around 3 Goliaths and crushed them, making them vomit their organs and blood out of their mouths. The Viral Hydra used its blade like fang to *Shing* *Shing* *Shing* cut 15 Goliaths into pieces.

The remaining 43 Goliath charged and began to attack the Hydras. They hit them with their massive spike maces that damaged them. The Hydras became enraged and went below the ground and moved under the Goliaths. The Hydras then launched out of the ground and they each grabbed one Goliath and dragged them down into the ground where they *Keerriiippp* teared them apart. Two Hydras came out and grabbed the limbs of a Goliath and *Keerriiippp* tore it into two pieces. One Hydras came out and opened its huge fang that showed a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth. The Hydras *Chomp* bite of the head of a Goliath. 6 more Goliaths had their heads *Chomp* bite off by the Hydras.

The remaining 32 Goliaths became afraid of these Hydras and gathered together to form a tight group. This way, they would protect themselves from the Hydras. Dead wrong.

Asura mentally ordered the Hydras their next move to which they obeyed. They Hydra returned back into the ground, which made the Goliaths stand on their guards. They felt something was going beneath their feet and after a while it went quite. The Goliaths were looking at their surrounding for the Hydra to pop up but they didn't. Instead the ground beneath them *Crash* collapsed and all 32 Goliaths fell into a huge hole. Below the ground, the Goliaths were cramped together that restricted their movements. This made it easy for the Hydras to *Keerriiippp* tear them apart as they scream in pain. After tearing the Goliaths apart, the Hydras began to eat them for biomass.

13 Goliath took the opportunity for a different tactic. They picked up massive boulders and threw them at the city from afar. The Minotaur warriors who were killing off the remaining Satyrs saw the incoming massive boulders and stopped right in their tracks. They could do nothing against these cluster of massive boulders that were flying towards the city's wall. As the boulders were coming closer, they thought that they saw some shiny things moving through the boulders and then, right in front of their eyes, *Shhiiinnnnggg* all of the massive boulders crumbled into smaller rocks the size of pebbles. It was like a rain of small rock and pebbles that did no harm to anyone other than to give small bumps on their heads.

The Minotaurs were shocked to see what has just happened. They rubbed their eyes to see if they were hallucinating. They even pinched their cheek to see if they were dreaming. They looked around what did this and saw several shining threads coming from Asura's hands. They understood that he was the one who protected their city and cut the massive boulders from afar, into harmless rocks and pebbles. They began to cheer for him.

When the monsters saw that their attack failed to damage the city, they became mad. A huge group of 164 Blade Horns then began to charge at Asura with a frontal attack. Since they were in a group, he can used a skill that will deal with all of them. He gathered a huge amount of biomass into his arms and then shoot out several tendrils at the incoming Blade Horns.

The tendrils attached themselves to the body of 164 Blade Horns. The tendrils then latched onto nearby boulders, trees, cliffs etc and then they pulled the Blade Horns *Kerriiipp* apart and tore their bodies into pieces. Blood, organs, intestines and body parts were flying in every direction. It was a blood bath that stained the land red with their blood.

Karn and Beast Master who have been looking over the battle were mad as they saw that their monsters were unable to anything against this human.

Karn shouted over the remaining monsters with anger, "What do you think you pea brains are doing!? If you can't kill this thing, then use all of your numbers against this thing! Now form a group of all the remaining troops and attack him together! What are you all looking at!? Move! Now!"

Beast Master shouted over the TimberTaurs, "I want a large group of yours to join them as well! Go!"

The remaining monsters formed into a massive group that consists of 94 Cthulhus, 161 Cyclops, 371 Undead Minotaurs, 73 Mind Flayers, 116 Blade Horns, 82 Goliaths and 148 TimberTaurs. They then began to march towards the human menacingly.

Asura grinned and then looked into the sky. This confused the incoming monsters as they too look at the sky and paled at what they saw. It was Asura's first move that was still high above in the sky and the massive group of monsters were directly below it. The huge red orb looked like it was about to explode with all the power generated inside of it.

Asura said, "Now, fall on my enemies and tear them apart! "Meteor Noise". The huge red orb exploded with a *Boooom* and a from it, a gigantic red beam hit the massive group of monsters and then spread in every direction that covered a huge area. This destroyed not only the monsters but tore apart the land as well.

After the dust dissipated, the Minotaurs gasped in shock at what they saw. The red beam that hit the monsters not only killed them and tore them apart but the land as well. There was a huge crater where the massive group of monsters suppose to be. The Minotaurs were really impressed to see a attack that can cause such area wide destruction.

Canterlot Castle

Twilight, Pinkie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow and Fluttershy arrived at Canterlot and immediately ran towards the castle. A group of infected insects also followed them from a distance. The mane six went into the castle and met with the princesses.

Twilight said, "Princess Celestia. Princess Luna. We came as fast as we could!"

Princess Celestia said, "Thank you, Twilight. Thank you all for coming here."

Princess Luna said, "And please call us by our name. We are all part of Asura's herd so we all are family."

The girls blushed a bit and nodded. Twilight said, "Is this about the weather? And the animals' weird behavior? What's happening out there? Why isn't my magic working? Is there–"

Princess Luna hold up he hand to stop her and said, "Follow us."

The princesses lead them through a hall way with many glass pictures. The girls look at the pictures with interest. Fluttershy looked at a peculiar picture.

Princess Celestia said, "I've called you here for a matter of great importance. It seems an old foe of mine, someone I thought I had defeated long ago, has returned. His name... is Discord."

When Fluttershy looked at the picture of a strange creature and when she heard her name, she squeal in fear and joined the girls.

Princess Luna said, "Discord is the spirit of disharmony and madness. Before my sister and I stood up to him, he ruled Equestria in an eternal state of fear and cruelty. He first toyed with the lives of Pegasus, Unicorns and Earth ponies, making them miserable and even force them to fight each others. And when he got bored with them, he killed them and look for others to toy with."

Princesses Celestia said, "Luna and I saw this but we were not that strong at the time. However, we discovering the Elements of Harmony discord was weak against. With the Elements of Harmony , we combined our powers and rose up against him, turning him to stone."

The girls were frighten and amazed at what the princesses told them.

Rainbow Dash said, "All right, Princess!"

Princess Celestia then said, "We thought the spell we cast would keep him contained forever, but since Luna and I are no longer connected to the Elements, the spell has been broken."

The girls became confused and Twilight asked, "No longer connected?"

Princess Celestia said, "This is Canterlot Tower, where the Elements are kept inside since all of you recovered them." They all stopped in front of a special door with different jewels embedded in them.

Princesses Luna said, "We need you to wield the Elements of Harmony once again and stop Discord before he thrusts all of Equestria into eternal madness."

Twilight asked, "But why us? Why don't you-"

She was cut off by Pinkie who said, "Hey, look! We're famous!" The girls looked at a picture where they were in it and were shooting a magic beam towards a being that looked similar to Luna.

Princess Celestia said, "You six showed the full potential of the Elements by harnessing the magic of your friendship to beat a mighty foe. Although Luna and I once wielded the Elements, it is you who now control their power, and it is you who must defeat Discord!"

The girls were shocked to hear that and then looked at each others. Twilight was thinking for a few moments and then her face became a determine one and said, "Princess Celestia, you can count on–"

She was again cut off by Pinkie Pie who said, "Hold on a second! Eternal chaos comes with chocolate rain, you guys. Chocolate rain!"

Twilight said, "Don't listen to her, Princess. We'd be honored to use the Elements of Harmony again."

The princesses nodded and faced the Jewel embedded door. They both shot their magic at the door and the jewels began to shine brightly. Slowly the door opened and revealed a jewel embedded box that amazed the girls.

Rarity look at the jewel embedded box with wide eyes and said, "Ooh. You can keep the Elements. I'll take that case!" Both the princesses smiled and brought the box towards the girls.

Princess Celestia said, "Have no fear, ponies. I have total confidence that you will be able to defeat Discord with these!"

When the princesses opened the box, it show that the Element of Harmony ... were not there! Everyone gasped when they saw the empty box.

After a silence of few moments, Pinkie said, "Oh, well. If anyone needs me, I'll be outside in the chocolate puddles with a giant swizzle straw."

Twilight said with shock, "The Elements! They're gone!"

The princesses were walking forward and back with worried expressions. Princess Celestia said, "That chamber is protected by a powerful spell that only Luna and I can break! This doesn't make sense!"

Princess Luna said, "Who would be able to get past our spell?"

Then everyone heard the laughter of a maniac that echoed through out the hall. Then a voice spoke, "Make sense? Oh, what fun is there in making sense?"

The princesses were on guard and Celestia shouted, "Discord... Show yourself!"

The voice laughed again. The princesses looked around in search for the vile being. Their eyes stopped on a picture of the being that began to move and look at the princesses with a smirk. It said, " Did you miss me, Celestia? I missed you."

Discord then moved from one picture to another and said, "It's quite lonely being encased in stone, but you wouldn't know that, would you, because I don't turn ponies into stone."

Princess Luna shouted, "Enough! What have you done with the Elements of Harmony?"

Discord who was in a picture that displayed the Elements of Harmony said, "Discord: Oh, I just borrowed them for a teensy little while." He snap his finger which made the Elements in the picture disappear.

Princess Celestia said with anger, "You'll never get away with this, Discord!"

Discord was relaxing in the picture and said with a bore tone, "Oh, I'd forgotten how grim you can be, Celestia. It's really quite boring."

Rainbow Dash became angry and said, "Hey! Noone insults the Princess!" She flew towards the picture but Discord disappeared and she then *Smack* flatten against the glass like in the cartoon. She pulled herself off the glass and then discord appeared in the picture again.

Discord said, "Oh, you must be Rainbow Dash, famed for her loyalty, the Element of Harmony you represent."

Rainbow Dash said, "That's right! I'll always be loyal to the Princess!"

Discord disappeared and said, "We'll see about that."

Rarity said, "I can't believe we're wasting our time talking to a tacky window."

Discord appeared in the window besides Rarity and said, "The beautiful Rarity, representing the element of generosity, if I'm not mistaken?"

Applejack walk closer to the window that Discord was in and said, "So you know who we are, big deal."

Discord then became bigger in the window and said, "Oh, I know much more than that, honest Applejack."

Twilight said, "You seem to know our strengths too."

Discord then appeared smaller and said, "Yes, Twilight Sparkle, and yours is the most powerful and elusive element, magic. Fluttershy's is kindness and Pinkie Pie's is a personal favorite of mine - laughter." He began to laugh.

Pinkie Pie was snickering. Twilight said, "Pinkie!"

Pinkie Pie laughed and said "He's standing on your head!" She pointed towards a window which showed a picture of Twilight and on her head was Discord. He was doing a moon walk on her head.

Princess Celestia said, "Stop stalling, Discord! What have you done with the Elements of Harmony?"

Discord said, "Oh, so boring, Celestia. Really? Fine, I'll tell you, but I'll only tell you my way." He disappeared and began to appear in different windows around the girls.

Discord said, "To retrieve your missing Elements, just make sense of this change of events. Twists and turns are my master plan. Then find the Elements back where you began." In the end, Discord returned back in the original window and returned back into a picture while his laughter echoed through the halls.

Fluttershy asked with fear, "Can we go home now?"

Applejack asked Twilight, "What do you reckon he meant? Twists and turns and ending back where we started?"

Twilight said while thinking, "Twists and turns... twists and turns..." She came to a window and looked out from it and spot a huge maze. She realized and said, "twists and turns! That's it! I bet Discord hid the Elements in the palace labyrinth!"

The princesses looked at the girls with hope and said, "Good luck, my little ponies. The fate of Equestria is in your hooves."

Twilight said, "Thanks, Princess. We won't let you down." The girls then left the castle and ran towards the maze in search for the Elements of Harmony.

The girls were also followed by the infect insects as they informed Asura about what they heard from the princesses.

Kingdom Of Minoros

Karn and Beast Master were shocked to see how easily this human has killed and slaughtered his army of monsters. The last attempt to attack him with numbers was in vain as the red beam tore them apart.

Asura was standing there as he look over the land that was littered with the corpses of monsters that he killed. He then mentally received more information from his infected insects. They informed him about what they heard from the princesses which according to them, a being of power called Discord has escaped his prison and was the one responsible for all the crazy stuff going around Equestria. He became worried about the girls safety when the infected insects informed him how Discord was a tyrant who toyed with his victims and then kill them. He mentally ordered the group of infected insects to follow the girls and keep an eye out for this Discord being. He will deal with him a soon as he is finish killing the rest of the monsters here.

He was brought out of his thought when Karn pointed his battle axe at the human and shouted with rage, "You! How dare you stand in my way of my rightful throne!"

Beast Master said, "Who do you think you are!? I will feed your rotting carcass to my pets!"

Asura glared at them and said, "I am Asura. The strongest monster hunter!" He then said with a grin, "And I categorize you both as F class monsters." He then heard the Minotaur warriors, even the king snickering and laughing behind his back when they heard him say that.

Karn and Beast Master were seething mad. How dare this human make fun of them. Beast master shouted to the remaining TimberTaurs, "Go and tear him apart! I want to hear his screams as he dies! Get him now!"

The 89 TimberTaurs charged towards Asura who simply pulled out his guns and shot *Bang* Bang* Bang* *Bang* and killed 46 of them. The remaining 43 TimberTaurs came closer to him. Asura brought his fingers towards his mouth and bit down on the tips of his fingers. When he pulled his hands back, there were shining wires stuck in his teeth and were attached to the tip of his fingers. He then swung his hands forward that made the wires move towards the TimberTaurs and *Shhhiiiinnng* pass right through them. As the TimberTaurs came closer to Asura, *Schlikt* they immediately fell into several pieces. One TimberTaur managed to avoid Asura's wires and lunged at him. Asura simply raised his right leg vertically and then *Bash* brought it down on the TimberTaur and *Squelch* squash it beneath his feet.

Asura then looked at Karn and Beast Master as they were the only ones alive on the battle field. Karn and Beast Master charged at him with a war cry. Karn made his first move by slamming his great battle axe down upon the human who side step in order to avoid the attack. When the axe *Crash* hit the ground, a firery shockwave was released from the battle axe that tore a part of the land. Next attack came from the Beast Master who jumped and brought his spear down upon Asura. He side step again and avoided the incoming attack. When the spear *Crash* hit the ground, it froze the surrounded area.

Asura was now aware that their weapons were special. The great battle axe is a flame base weapon and the spear is an ice base weapon. With the correct DNA, he can easily overcome their weapons elements. He used Dragon DNA and Caribou King DNA to became immune to fire and ice.

After changing his body with correct DNA against the weapons, Asura used "Soru" to dash towards Karn and *Bash* knee him in the guts who bend over and clutch his stomach in pain. Asura then flipped backward and *Bash* kicked Karn in the jaw that send him flying backwards.

Now Asura faced Beast Master who thrust his spear at him. Asura kicked his spear away that left him defenseless for a few seconds. Asura pulled his right fist back and then swung forward towards Beast Master but he then brought his left arm that wore a shield gauntlet. He blocked *Clang* the incoming attack but was pushed back with tremendous force. Not giving him a chance to rest, Asura used "Soru" to appear above Beast Master and *Bash* did a guillotine drop kick on his head. Beast Master's head was *Crash* slammed into the ground and was knocked out for the time being.

Asura then turned and saw that Karn recovered and was running towards him with a scowl. Asura also ran towards him and transformed his arms into "Hammer Fists". When they got closer, both of them attacked at the same time *Clang* with with Asura's fist against Karn's axe. A shockwave was released when they struck each other and both of them were pushed back.

Asura was starring at the battle axe with interest. Karn saw this and snorted,"What? You thought that you could destroy my weapon with just your fist? Pathetic. My battle axe has been forged by the master's personal blacksmiths. You will need a tremendous amount of strength to break my battle axe or something that far surpasses my weapon."

Asura narrowed his eyes at his statement. If he wants more strength, then that is Exactly what he will give him! He used "Muscle Mass" to bulk up his arms in order to increase their strength by several folds. He then ran towards Karn.

Karn saw this and laughed. He said, "Are you an idiot? Did you not hear me what I just said a moment ago? When if you didn't, then I will repeat it. I said that you will need a tremendous amount of strength or something that far surpasses my weapon. Understand?"

Asura ignored him and kept running at him. Karn snorted with anger and shouted, "So be it! I will show you what it mean to get stand in my way! Fell the might of my battle axe!"

Karn lifted his axe above him and waited for the human to approach him. When Asura came closer, Karn brought his axe down to strike him. Asura saw his incoming axe and *Clang* punched it with his fist. Due to his "Hammer Fists" combined with "Muscle Mass", *Crackle* cracks spread across the axe and then *Crackle* shattered into thousands of pieces.

Karn stare in disbelief at his broken axe that was given to him by his master. Asura's fist didn't stopped at the axe. His fist continued to move forwards and *Baassshhh* punched Karn's face with with sickening *Crack* emitting from his broken face. The punch launched Karn towards a huge boulder and *Crash* shattered it when he collided with it.

Asura stood there holding some broken pieces of the axe in his hand. He devoured it and found it to be made of the same Ninth metal. However, it had some kind of rune cast on it that gave it a fire element. This interest him greatly.

As he was thinking about this rune stuff, he failed to notice Beast Master sneaking behind him and *Shik* impaling him on his spear. Beast Master began to laugh and said, "You thought that you had me beat!? I am Beast Master! I know how to fight and I can use animal instinct to my advantages! Just like I used it to sneak behind you. Now turn to ice and shatter before me!"

Asura simply looked down at the spear protruding from his stomach and used his virus to start devouring the weapon. Beast Master stopped laughing when he saw the human was not being freeze and his spear was being pulled into the humans body. He tried to pull away his spear but it was futile as the virus was stronger. The spear was snatched away from his hands and absorbed into the human's body.

This spear was also made of Ninth metal and had a rune which grant it the ice element. Asura then turned back and glared at Beast Master who was now backing away from him. Asura used "Soru" to appear above Beast Master and pulled his head back. Then suddenly he swung his head forward and *Bash* headbutt Beast Master's face, who fell on his back and grabbed his face in pain.

Asura looked down at the Beast Master with anger and grabbed his leg. He swung him around a few times and then threw him towards Karn who was beginning to recover, only to have Beast Master crash right into his guts. Asura walked towards the two enemies and began to pummel them into bloody pulps. For the next 10 minutes, Asura beat them, broke their bones, threw them, bend them, and electrocuted them.

Canterlot Castle

The princesses were standing in the throne room wearing their old battle armors. Several Solar and Night guards were there for the protection of the princesses. The guards were wearing their new and improve Crush Turtle armor and Leo Dragon blade. They were all waiting for Discord to show up to confront them.

After a short time, the throne room's door exploded into thousands of splinters and came in Discord like he owned the place. Discord look at the princesses and the guards and smirked. He said, "Well, this look all fabulous for all the toys I get to play with."

The princesses and the guards took a battle stance and pointed their weapons at Discord. Celestia said, "You will toy with no one Discord!"

Luna said, "You will be stopped by the Elements of Harmony and return back to your stone prison!"

Discord laughed and said, "What? Those trinkets? You got to be joking. The only reason I was hit by them in the first place because I didn't know what it would do to me. So I let the rainbow beam hit me and that was my mistake. Now after I deal with you, I will destroy those elements and then, there will be nothing that could stand in the way of my glorious rule!"

The princesses shouted, "Never!"

Both the princesses and the guards charged the spirit of disharmony who only grinned and snap his finger.

Kingdom Of Minoros

After 10 minutes of brutal beating, Karn and Beast Master who at first look strong warriors now look like a couple of beaten and broken beings. They both laid on the ground due to sever wounds, bleeding and broken bones. As Asura was about to end them, his "Hair Sensor" gave him feedback about a large force coming towards the city. He used "Echolocation" to see how many there were and found out to be a lot. Over the distance, another army of monsters appeared and their numbers were larger than the army he just killed.

Satyrs 535 Cthulhu 426 Cyclops 357 Undead Minotaurs 759 Mind Flayer 435 Blade Horn 624 Goliath 345 TimberTaur 523

Among them was only one monster that stood out from the rest. It stood at 10 foot tall and had a mouth on its abdomen. Three small heads were present on its chest rather on his shoulder. He named this one Delraich.

The Delraich was standing behind the army of monsters and was drawing something on the ground. He could not see what it was drawing because the other monsters were getting in the way. He then heard small laughing and looked down. He saw that Karn and Beast Master were laughing at him.

Karn said, "I said that I would be the king of Minoros and it will be done."

Beast Master said, "If you don't, then the monsters will destroy the city."

They both smirked at Asura and simultaneously said, "You see now? You don't have a choice! Either you help us become the ruler of Minoros or have the monsters destroy it! What ever the outcome will be, we will be Victorious! And there is nothing you can do about it-gaaakkk!?" They were both cut off when they found their chest impaled by Asura's arms.

Asura was getting angrier as he listened to Karn and Beast Master talking about that they have already won and will become king and so on. However, when they said that he didn't had a choice, he got pissed off and *Shik* *Shik* impaled them through their chest with his arms. Red tentacles shot out from his arms, latched onto Karn and Beast Master's body and devoured them and their armor.

With that done, he now needs to deal with the new army of monsters. He looked back at the Delraich and saw that it was finished whatever it was drawing. Red light began shine from the drawing that Delraich drew on the ground. A blinding light appeared that made him and the Minotaur warriors cover their eyes. After a few moments, the light faded away and Asura uncovered his eyes to see what the light was about but was shocked at what he saw.

There, behind the army of monsters, was a massive 60 foot giant. It had no arms but in their place were large mouths filled with long sharp teeth. It had several crab like legs. There was one huge mouth in its abdomen and several smaller mouths on its body. Its head had two long horns and had three eyes. Behind its head were some long spikes or tentacles. Whatever this thing is, it gave him a bad vibe that it should not belong here.

Asura saw that the Delraich and the huge being were talking to each other. He used "Superhuman Hearing" to hear their conversation.

The being said, "Ah, it is good to come into the mortal realm. Who is the one that has summoned me?" Mortal realm?

Delraich said, "I did. My master has told me to summon you here so that you can help us by conquering this city." Summon?

The thing nodded and said, "I thank you for bringing me here. I have been starving to feast on mortal's flesh and drink their blood. Let me reward you for your service."

The mouth that was in place of the right arm on the thing's body opened and a giant arm came out of the mouth. The arm then grabbed Delraich and brought it towards its face.

The Delraich was struggling in the thing's grip. It shouted, "Hey! What do you think you are doing!?"

The thing grinned and said, "Didn't your master told you anything about me? I am the Demon Lord of one of the lower levels of hell, The Devourer! And I feast on the mortal's flesh and blood." Hell!? Demon Lord!?

Delraich began to panic and started shouting, "No! You can't do this! I am the one who have brought you here! You owe me!"

The Devourer said, "I owe you nothing." It then *Crunch* ate the Delraich that shocked the rest of the monsters.

After eating the Delraich, the demon looked at the monsters with hunger and said, "You all look tasty!" It began to feast on the monsters who either ran away from it or attacked it and got eaten by it.

Asura was now seething with rage. How dare these lower life form! He was about to finish killing the last two enemies and then return back to help the girls but another army of monsters had now arrived. And on top of the other, whoever the master is, has ordered on of its monster to summon a demon from hell to the land of the living! He then walk towards the demon with strong steps that cracked the ground beneath his feet. The demon was too busy eating the monsters to notice the human making his way towards him. For the demon, everything living was food to it.

Asura was walking straight towards the demon but his path was blocked by the monsters who were running around in fear. He got angry and took a breath and shouted "Voice Cutter". This made several threads made of sounds and he then launched them forward that *Shhiiinng* cut all the monsters in his path into several pieces.

The other monsters began to back away from the human in fear and made a clear path for him towards the demon. Asura walked towards the demon while several tentacles shot out of his back and devoured the monster's corpses that were cut by him. This made the monsters became fearful of the human.

When he reached the demon, he looked up at the towering being. After swallowing his latest victim, The Devourer looked down at the human and smiled widely. It said, "Well hello there. I have never seen anything like you before. I wonder what will you taste like?"

The demon bend over and opened his mouth wide so it could take a bite out of the human but instead of receiving a mouthful of flesh, it received *Bash* a powerful kick to its jaw and *Crack* emitted from breaking its jaw. The demon was launched backward onto its back. It was shocked that something so small can hit it with such strength. The demon stand back on its legs and glared at the puny human.

The Devourer said with rage, "How dare a filthy mortal like you hurt me!? A Demon Lord! I will chew you slowly and digest you till your nothing but liquid!"

Asura jumped over the demon's head and brought his right elbow *Bash* down upon its head. While Asura was in the air, he spun around and gave a round house kick *Bash* to the demon's face that send it sprawling onto the ground.

Asura landed on the ground and saw that the demon was recovering faster from his attacks. The demon raised its right hand and it became shrouded in darkness. Then a demonic skull was formed while being surrounded in darkness.

The Devourer said with a grin, "You did well mortal. Now its time you die!"

The demon shot the skull at the human. Asura was feeling bad vibes coming from the skull. Like it could do something very bad if it hits him. He used "Soru" to avoid the incoming skull that instead *Boom* hit a group of monsters that made them scream. Asura looked back at the monster who were hit by the skull and saw that their bodies were covered in darkness and then, they became stiff as a statue. That is exactly what happened because when the darkness faded away, Asura was shocked to see the monsters were turned to stones. He heard *Crack* and saw that several cracks were spreading on the stone monsters and then *Crackle* they shattered into smaller rocks.

Asura looked at the shattered form of what used to be living monsters. If this demon can turn living beings into stones, then what will happen if this thing reach the city. It was either eat the citizens or turn them to stones. Even the children. No! He will not let this thing have its way with the city or any living beings!

Asura looked back at the demon with rage and saw that it had already prepared another skull. The demon threw the skull at him but he didn't moved from his position. Rage just kept on building inside of him as he look at the incoming skull. Asura spread his arms wide and when the skull was about to hit him, he brought his hands together forcefully *Clap* that not only *Crunch* crushed the skull but created a huge shockwave that launched the nearby monsters away.

Asura then realized that he was not being petrified when he looked over his body. How? He clearly saw what the skull was capable of doing. So why was he not turning into a statue? He then remembered that he had magic immunity. So that means that this demon is capable of using magic. No. Dark magic. This demon should not be allowed to live and must be deal with at all cost.

The demon and the monsters were starring at the human with eyes full of disbelief. Why didn't he turned into stone? This only made the demon more angry as he now has to deal with the human who is getting in the way of his meal.

Asura saw that the demon was shocked and that gave him an opportunity. He mentally ordered the Hydras to come to his location. The Hydras burst out from the ground near the demon and started to fight it. While the demon was now busy with the Hydras. This gave Asura some time and he began to grow his hairs longer than before.

A few moments later, Asura's hair was so much longer than before that they could expand in the city with ease. He then began to gather his hairs and transforming into a huge being. The Hydras were able to wrapped themselves around the demon and temporary immobilize it. The demon started to struggle but then stopped at what it saw in front of it.

There, in front of the demon was Asura and above him was a huge towering 70 foot demonic being made up of countless hairs and it didn't looked happy.

The towering demonic hair demon pull back its giant right fist and gathered strength in its arm. Asura said, "500,000 Strand Hair Punch" and the hair demon swung forward and *Baaassshhhhh* gave a devastating punch to the demon's face with such force that its whole body *Crash* was slammed onto the ground.

A huge tremor was felt by the monster, Minotaur warriors and the city civilians. They all felt the ground beneath them shake due to the powerful punch the hair titan gave.

Asura didn't stop there. He controlled the hair titan who again pulled his fist back and gave another *Bash* devastating punch to the demon again. This made the land trembled again. The hair titan *Bash* punch the demon again. And *Bash* again. And *Bash* again. And *Bash* again. And *Bash* again. And *Bash* again. And *Bash* again. And *Bash* again. And *Bash* again. And *Bash* again. And *Bash* again. And *Bash* again. *Bash* *Bash* *Bash* *Bash* *Bash* *Bash* *Bash* *Bash* *Bash* *Bash* *Bash* *Bash* *Bash* *Bash* *Bash* *Bash* *Bash* *Bash* *Bash* *Bash* *Bash* *Bash* *Bash* *Bash*

Everyone were looking at the titanic being beating the demon mercilessly. The land trembled every time the titan punch the demon. Part of the land rose in someplace while in another, large cracks were formed on the land. For 5 minutes, everyone saw the demon being beaten continuously by the hair titan as they heard the demon's painful scream. Even the citizens were able to see the hair titan in amazement since it was much taller than the city's wall. The children cheered at the titan as they all saw it beating the demon.

After one more punch, the hair titan stopped and Asura looked at the demon. The Devourer was beaten, wounded and bleeding. It also had several broken bones and limbs. The demon could not stand up from the beating it received. It lay on the ground while it moaned in pain. The hair titan receded back into normal hairs and became shorter in a few seconds. The hydras went back into the ground and Asura absorbed them through his feet.

Asura has beaten the demon and it could do nothing now except have its life extinguish. He knew that the demon would die in a few hours. So he decided to just leave the broken demon to die in it own way. Asura turned back and started to walk towards the city. The rest of the monsters dare not approach him and made a path for him to leave. The monsters look at the human with fear as they have just witness him beating an ancient and powerful Demon Lord with out breaking a sweat.

As Asura was getting closer to the city, he began to think about returning to the girls and see what he can do. The Minotaur warriors began to cheer for his victory. However, their cheer soon turn to shock and gasp. Asura was confused at that and then heard screaming coming from behind him. He looked back and was surprised to see the broken demon was furiously eating the nearby monsters like its life depend on it. As the demon was eating, its body began to heal at an alarming rate. Soon, the demon was able to stand back on its legs

The Devourer looked at the human with a massive grin and said in a cocky voice, "Did you really think that someone like you will be able to beat me? I am a Demon Lord! My specialty is eating that will not only heal my wounds but makes me stronger the more I eat! After I'm down with these snacks, I will deal with you and then that city! Oh I can't wait to sink my teeth in some female's flesh! The children will be more delicious because they are young an so full of pure blood! Mmmmm, I can just taste their soft chewy flesh in my mouth!" The demon then continued to eat the monsters.

Asura's anger began to escalate at what the demon just said. This demon is stalling him from going back to the girls. So much anger began to rise inside of him that made his muscles bulge in size and his veins became visible. How dare this thing speak of eating the city's inhabitants! And to talk about the children like they were nothing but a piece of meat for the demon, really really made him Angry!

Play this music for a devastating attack.

Asura said with rage while girting his teeth, "So, your specialty is eating others huh!? Then, Two can play at that game!"

Asura spread his legs a bit and took a stance. He first brought his hands together with a loud *Clap* and then made some hand signs and gathered a lot of chakra and biomass in his hands. After gathering it, he then slammed down his hands on the ground and poured every ounce of biomass beneath the ground along with his chakra. His chakra then combined with the biomass turned it into something new. A devastating Jutsu.

If the Minotaurs were shocked to see the demon getting beaten around by the hair titan like a rag doll, then what they see next will forever be imprinted into their minds as the most devastating offense they have ever seen.

The land began to tremble as every wild life fled the land as they sensed the eminent danger coming. Everyone stopped in their tracks, even the demon stopped eating as they all felt chills running down their spines. Then it happened.

The ground in front of the human began to bulge out and then it burst. From the ground, red viral flesh began to raise into the air like a huge wall. The viral wall kept on raising till it reached 50 feet in the air, Asura then shouted "Viral Tsunami" and the wall of viral flesh came crashing down towards the monsters like a giant tsunami.

The monsters tried to ran from the red viral tsunami but they weren't fast enough and got drenched in red liquid. They began to screaming pain as the virus began to eat away at their bodies. Those who were strong enough, tried to get out of the sea of red death but they couldn't get far enough. Several tentacles shot out of the viral sea and impaled the fleeing monsters. Then they were forcefully dragged back into the death sea while they screamed, kicked and struggle to get free but it was all in vain. In the end, they were swallowed by the viral flesh and were devoured. As for the Goliaths, they were dragged down into the viral sea where they were crushed and finally devoured.

The demon saw the monsters were being eaten by the red liquid. It became afraid of the incoming red tsunami. The Demon Lord of a part of hell, who has seen and done the most terrifying and disgusting thing, was Afraid! Yes. It was afraid for its life. The demon was afraid of death. It was afraid of the crimson sea as it came closer and closer to the demon.

The demon turn around and tried to run away. However, due to having a huge body, its speed was not that fast and the viral sea caught up to the demon. The tsunami collided with the demon whose lower body was submerged into the viral sea.

Immediately, the demon screamed in pain as the viral flesh began to devour it flesh and muscles. Soon, the demons legs were devoured and then they began to make their way inside the demon's body. The demon screamed loudly as it felt its insides being eaten by the viral liquid. Soon its body began to sink into the crimson sea.

The demons last ditch for escaping with its life, tried to crawl out of the viral sea by dragging its body with its huge hands. While the demon tried to crawled out of the death sea, the viral flesh was devouring its massive body which was taking time to eat all of it. Finally, after struggling for a few agonizing minutes, the demon was finally out of the crimson sea and crawled on dry land.

The demon rested on the ground and relaxed for the time being. It took many breath to calm itself down. After calming itself, the demon became very happy that it survived and was free from the crimson sea. It began to laugh a little and then loudly. It laughed that the human was not able to kill it because it was a Demon Lord, who are powerful demons given the privilege of ruling a realm of hell. Even though it had lost its legs and some of its flesh and organs, the demon was still very much alive. There were parts of its body where the bone and muscles were showing. Its lower body was devoured by the viral sea but the demon was not worried. All it had to do was eat something living and it could regenerate its lost body parts.

The demon's laughter then turned to growls as it think of the human who did this to it. How dare that mortal! The demon will have its revenge against the human. It will take away everything the human cared for. It will punish and torture the human for eternity and see him beg at his feet for mercy and only then will the demon eat him.

The Devourer said with anger, "I will get you mortal. And when the time comes, all of your loved ones will be eaten by me. I will slowly chew them in front of you and you will watch them die a slow and painful death. I will make you life a living hell! Hehehehe. Ha ha haa ha ha ha haha!" It laugh with glee as it thought how satisfying it would make it fell to see the human beg at its feat.

"I hear ... your voice."

The demon's laugh stopped when it heard a demonic voice. It looked around to see who it was but saw no one. However, when the demon looked forward, it was shocked and scared to see that a huge demonic face was in front of it and was glaring down on the demon with eyes full of rage and hate. The demon became more fearful when it recognized who the face belonged to. It was none other than the human, Asura!

Asura knew that the demon was alive and was searching for it by hearing any sound it made. After a few seconds, he found the demon and was about to confront it but stop when the demon began to talk. When he heard that the demon wanted revenge against him and what it was going to do to his lovers and friends, his anger escalated. How dare this thing! This lower life dare to think about hurting the girls! No more! He is going to kill this demon once and for all!

Asura took a breath and shouted "Roar Bullet" and was now speaking to the demon from afar. With his face projecting in front of the demon, he spoke in a demonic voice, "How dare you think of laying your filthy hands on my friends! Did you really think I will let you escape when you have not only threaten to kill and eat every living being but you also had the nerve to hurt my friends! Grrrrrrraaaaaa! Don't get cocky with me! You lower life form! I will be the one to devour you and if anymore of your kind dare to set even one foot on this world, then I will devour them as well!"

The demon screamed in pain when it felt a sharp pain on its back. It looked behind and its face became pale at what it saw. There were several red tentacles impaled on its back. The demon looked at the tentacles to where they came from and became scared when it saw the tentacles came from the crimson sea. The very sea that the demon managed to struggle with all its might to get out with its life.

The tentacles then began to dragged the demon's body towards the sea of death. The demon panic and dug its hands into the ground to stop his body from being taken away. There was a struggle of power but soon the ground that the demon grabbed gave in and was then dragged into the crimson sea. It screamed with unbridled pain as the virus began to devour its flesh and bones.

The demon begged the human to spare its life, "Please oh agggg great one! I was wrong! ahhh Please spare my aggg life! I promise that I will never ahhhhhh come near your friends and loved ones! I'll ahhhh even become your underling! Please just spare me-gaaakkk!?"

The demon was cut off when several red tendrils shot out of its mouth and started to devour its face. It screamed and struggled against the viral liquid but was no match against it. Several red tentacles pierced the demon's chest and then *Keerrriiipp* ripped it open. The tentacles then impaled the demons heart and devoured it and then began to eat the insides. The demon's enormous body began to sink into the crimson sea as it was being devoured by the virus. A short time later only the demons arm was left which was stretched vertically with the hand open like it was trying to grab something to pull itself out of the red sea but was denied. The arm was then dragged down into the sea of death and was finally devoured.

The Minotaurs looked at the red sea with fear as they saw the monsters being devoured by it. Soon the sea began to sink into the ground and disappear in front of their eyes. Even if the red sea disappeared, they will never forget what they saw and the screams of the monsters as they were eaten alive.

Asura did not want to absorb the crimson sea in front of the Minotaurs. So he mentally ordered the viral sea to sink into the ground and then make it way towards him while moving below the ground. Asura was still in the same position when he used this tsunami Jutsu, with his hands still on the ground. The viral sea arrived below Asura and then it made it way towards his hand. Asura then started to absorb all of the viral sea from below the ground. In just a few minutes, he absorbed every ounce of viral flesh back into his body and the Minotaur suspect nothing. Asura has gained a shit ton of biomass along with many DNA.

Gained New Power From Mind Flayer DNA Lesser Mind Control Can control the minds of beings with lesser intelligence.

Blade Horn DNA Can create an infect with razor sharp horns.

Goliath DNA Can create an infected giant. Brute strength.

TimberTaur DNA Can now grow wood on his body.

Beast Master DNA Can become the leader of beast and lead them.

Karn The Destroyer DNA Can create a strong and efficient infected fighter.

Demon Lord The Devourer DNA Can create an gigantic hatchery that will spawn numerous infected being. The infected being will bring enemies and feed them to the hatchery to make more infected zombies.

The Undead Minotaurs were simply reanimated Minotaurs, so he didn't get any new DNA strand. As for the Delraich, it was digested by the demon, so he could not get its DNA. There may be more of these Delraich out there. He needs to be very wary about this type of monster who are capable of summoning demonic beings from Hell!

After absorbing all of the viral sea, Asura stand to his full height and looked at the battle field. The land was free from any corpses of the monsters as the crimson sea has devoured all of them. However, there are parts of land where it is destroyed and there is the hole which the Hydras made for the Goliaths. There is also the huge hole where the "Meteor Noise" fell.

Asura heard foot step behind him and saw that the king, Iron Hoof and many of their generals and warriors approached him with exciting faces. They were extremely happy that their city has been saved from the monsters.

Iron Hoof stood in front of Asura with a happy face. He said, "Asura. For what you have done today for my kingdom, you have my eternal thanks. You have saved not only my city and its civilians, you have also dealt with the monster's army. If you have not arrived today, then I fear that Minoros would have fallen to the monsters. I can't thank you enough for your help Asura. Truly, I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Asura smiled and nodded, "I am glad that I could help your kingdom Iron Hoof. Though I am sorry to say that I have damaged a good portion of your land." He said as he looked over at the land.

Iron Hoof saw what he was talking about and dismissed it with his hand saying, "Its okay Asura. In due time, the land will heal and life will return to it. You have no need to be sorry about damaging the land."

Asura shook his head and said, "No. I need to fix this because part of your kingdom rely on the land for resources."

Iron Hoof understood what he was saying and asked, "Yes we do need to gather resources from the land but how can you fix it?"

Asura said, "Simple. Like this." He made some hand signs and said, "Earth Style Ground Restoration" and slammed his hands on the ground. The part of the land that was destroyed began to restore themselves while the holes in the ground were being filled up. In mere seconds, the land was restored right in front of the Minotaurs who were impressed by this.

Iron Hoof was impressed that he was able to fix the land and said, "Thank you for fixing the land Asura."

Asura said, "I'm not done yet." This confused the Minotaurs. What else needs to be done with the land?

Asura made more hand signs and said "Wood Style Grand Forest Formation" and slammed his hands on the ground again.

This time, all the Minotaur's eyes bulge out of their eye sockets when they saw grass and trees growing all over the land. In just a few seconds, the once barren land was now fill with greenery. Trees with many fruits waiting to be plucked away. Grass that they can lay on and have a peaceful sleep. The Minotaurs were amazed by this. The human has not only saved their homes from the monsters but also gave them an entire forest. They all now deeply respect him.

Iron Hoof came out of his shock and said, "Wow. Asura, I don't know how can I ever thank you for all of this. I mean ..."

Asura smiled and said, "If you want to thank me then I just want you and your city to be good friends and ally with Equestria. That's all."

Iron Hoof smiled and accepted his request. Asura then mentally received info from his infected insects. He was shocked to hear how the being Discord played with the minds of the girls. They told him that the girls colors became gray and acted opposite of their nature. Only Twilight remained okay and the girls went back to Ponyville. There, with spikes help, Twilight was able to turn the girls back to normal. They then tried to face Discord with some jewelry which must be the Elements of Harmony. However, Discord became bored and started to hurt them. The infected insects also informed him that Trixie, Gilda, Ditzy, Swift Tail, Mellow Hoof, Lotus and Aloe arrived to protect the mane six but were also being hurt by Discord. The infected insects attacked Discord who tried to send them away with his magic. However, Discord was unable to do so as the infected insects were made out of Asura's flesh, so they also possess magic immunity. Discord became annoyed and created a giant vacuum machine to suck all of the infected insects and threw them away. This was the last thing the infected insects saw and were now trapped in the machine.

Asura was now drowning in rage due to what Discord has done. First he toyed with the girls mind and made them opposite of their nature who hurt each others. Then after having his fun, he was now hurting them and the other girls who came to help them. How dare this thing! How dare it hurt the girls!

Asura said in a strained Iron Hoof, "I need to head back to Ponyville. Something has come up that needs my presence."

Iron Hoof understood the urgency of his voice. Something must have happened in Ponyville to make him like this. Iron Hoof said with a smile, "Then go my friend. Go and deal with whatever is happening in Ponyville. Come visit my kingdom from time to time."

Asura nodded and jumped into the air and shouted "Jet Voice" and flew towards Ponyville with haste. On the way he just kept on thinking about the girls safety and how to kill this Discord bastard in the most brutal and painful way possible!

Ponyville

Discord was sitting on a golden throne hovering above ground. He sat there with a smug face as he looked down on the horribly wounded ponies, griffin and does.

As he twirls some pairs of wings in his hand, he said, "Did you mortals really think you could stand up against me. I am Discord! The spirit of disharmony and madness! If your princesses cannot win against me, then what made you think you all could."

Discord then looked at Ponyville and snap his fingers. This made many houses float upside down, making some part of the land into quicksand, making a tree into a huge firecracker etc. He laugh as he began to screw with everything he sees.

Some painful moans and sobbing from the wounded girls interrupted his fun. Discord looked back at the girls with annoyance and snapped his fingers. A sword appeared in his hand out of nowhere and lifted it up and prepared to kill the girls.

Discord said, "You all were some fun but now you bore me. So die now."

As he was about to kill the girls, he stopped when he saw something red coming towards him from the sky with great speed. The red thing slammed with a loud *Boom* near by which send tremors around Ponyville. When the dust settled, Discord saw a creature that he has never seen before. It was a 9 foot tall being just like him but far more buff then his slim body. It had a giant metal cross on its back and its face didn't had a snout. He was now interested i this creature as he thought about all the fun thing he will do to it. To bad it will be a painful lesson to Discord for what he has done to the girls.

Asura landed in Ponyville and when the dust settled, he saw a horrifying site that made his blood cold. The girls had deep wounds on their bodies but not fatal enough to die. All the girls had their limbs broke and were lying on the ground in their blood but this was not what made him gasped. It was what done to them. Trixie, Rarity, Twilight, Swift Tail and Mellow Hoof had their horns ripped off of their heads. Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Zecora, Lotus and Aloe had some of their limbs broken. Rainbow Dash, Ditzy and Gilda had their wings ripped off.

Asura was getting angrier and angrier at an alarming rate at what he saw was done to the- wait. Where is Fluttershy? He looked around and spotted a being sitting in a gold throne that was floating above ground. This being looked like it had parts taken from other animals and stitched them together to make something. He could best described it as a chimera who was sting there with a cocky attitude. This must be Discord.

Asura's eyes stopped on something that made him feel sick. In one of Discord's hand, there were sever cyan wing, grey wings, brown wing and then ... yellow wings?

Asura recognized who those wings belonged to and started to look around for Fluttershy and when he saw her, his mind, body, blood flow, breathing, even his heart beat immediately stopped. He saw that Fluttershy was lying on her stomach on the ground in her own blood. Her wings were not on her back as they were ripped off. There were some lines like wounds on her back like she was whipped. Her both legs were cut off.

Asura immediately closed his eyes and used his "Superhuman Hearing" to hear the girls heart beat. Thankfully, they were all breathing and their hearts were beating as well. The wound the girls received were not enough to kill them.

Wounds. Wings Ripped! Sever Legs! WHIPPED! HOW DARE THIS THING HARMED THE GIRLS AND ONE OF THE MOST INNOCENT ONE IN THE WORLD LIKE THIS!

ANGER! RAGE! MADNESS! HATRED! FURY! VIOLENCE! FEROCITY! WRATH! FRENZY! BITTERNESS! MALICE! Everything exploded inside his body like a volcano! This state of rage forced his Gourmet Cells and Prototype Virus to forcefully change his body into something else. Something much worse than the demon.

Discord floated to the creature with glee and saw that its eyes were closed and its bod was trembling. He thought that it was afraid of him. Wrong. Dead Wrong.

Discord said, "My, what an interesting creature your are. I have to say that I have seen may things in my long life but never have I seen something as interesting as you. So, do you like what I did here. I mean the ponies were fun to mess around and breaking their limbs made them sequel in pain was just music to my ears. Want to join me in causing chaos and madness around Equestria? I'll give you the first try. Go ahead."

Everything Discord only fueled the humans unbridled anger and rage. But when he said that he took pleasure in harming the girls, that is when he could not take it anymore to hold back his rage and opened his eyes. Discord, the spirit of disharmony and madness, killer of millions, ruler in the old times, was afraid. For the very first time in his life, he was genuinely afraid of what he saw. He saw the eyes of a being that was filled with rage and hate that it was making him sick.

Asura looked at the thing in front of him with unbridled rage, hate and malice. He only had one though running through his mind. Kill this thing in the most brutal and painful way possible and Devour it!

* * *

 _ **So what do you guys/gals think please comment I would like some feedback & no flames please.**_


	20. Chapter 19 Asura's Wrath Mode

**_Chapter 19 Asura's Wrath Mode_**

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing of the story or what it's connected to no mater how much I wish I did, and without further ado let's**_ _ **begin.**_

* * *

Discord felt fear for his life when he looked into the eyes of the creature that came from the sky. What could this creature be? Why am I scared of this thing? I am Discord. The spirit of disharmony and madness! He tried to regain his cocky confidence but his fear only increased when he saw that something was happening to the creature's body. It was nothing good at all.

Play this music as loud as possible for the transformation.

Asura's Gourmet Cell and Prototype Virus was beginning to go out of control due to the enormous amount of anger that was building inside of him. The Gourmet Cell combined with the Prototype Virus began to used this anger as fuel and began to change his body into something that could contain the amount of anger his body was making. Asura *Crash* stomped his leg into the ground that send out a small quake and he *Rrrrraaaaaaaagggggggggg hhh* screamed at the sky as he felt his body being changed.

First was the blood. A huge amount of blood was being made inside his body at an alarming rate. This made Asura's body grow in size. Second was the muscles. Due to large amount of blood, the virus used them to increase the size of his muscles and then compressed them. Third, the virus used excess blood to strengthen his bones and increase their size. Fourth, his Gourmet Cells was rapidly evolving his body by several fold. Fifth, four nails were ejected out of his body due to his bulging muscles. One from his right bicep, one from his left shoulder blade, one from his right shoulder blade and one from his neck. Thus giving him access to 67% of his powers. The other nails were deep inside his body so they were not able to be ejected out by his bulging muscles. Also, his total power capacity increased from 110% to 113% from the battle at the Kingdom Of Minoros. This gave him access to 70% of his total powers.

Discord saw the creature's body being changed right in front of his eyes. He saw that the creature grew in size which *Keerrriiippp* ripped of the upper clothes it was wearing. Its muscles began to bulge in huge size and then shrank back in to their original size but then began to bulge again. This happened several time. He also saw that the creature's skin was becoming dark red. He could have sworn that the entire land of Equestria was trembling from the creature's transformation.

10 to 20 seconds later, the creature's transformation was finished. Silence took hold of the air. Discord saw that the 9 foot being was now a 30 foot tall creature. Its muscles now adjusted to fit the huge creature's size but were still very huge. Its hands were bigger than before and now had sharp nails. Several veins were visible on its body and its eyes became even more dangerous than before.

When Discord saw the creature's eye glaring at him, he felt unbridled anger, rage and malice directed towards him. He was sweating under the creature's gaze and felt fear coursing through his body. He then shook it off and decided to be himself.

Discord said with a grin, "My, that was a wonderful transformation you did there. There are not many being who could do that what you just did." He looked at the creature and saw that it only glared at him.

Discord became a bit nervous and said, "Eh heh. Tough crowd. Why don't I use magic for some entertainment. How about you? Want to see what I can do? Hmm. I got it! Why don't I turn your insides out? It would be hilarious!" He snap his fingers and ... nothing happened?

Discord raised his eyebrow and snap again but had no result. He snap again and again and again. For 1 minute, he continued to snap his fingers but of no avail.

Discord got frustrated and shouted, "Why is my magic not working on you!? Did you do something!? Answer me or I will kill you!"

Discord only answer was to receive *Bash* a devastating punch to his face followed by a *Crunch* from his broken face. Half of his teeth flew out of his mouth.

That punch launched Discord like a bullet towards a mountain that had a city built on the side of it. Canterlot. Asura only had one thought going through his mind. To kill Discord in the most painful and brutal way possible. He saw where that abomination was launched and bend down. He then jumped towards the mountain with such force that the ground beneath his legs was destroyed. Asura flew like a bullet towards Canterlot to continue his onslaught against that disgusting abomination.

The girls were able to see Asura going after Discord and were worried when they saw him transforming into something scary. They want to be there to calm him but couldn't move as their limbs were broken. They just pray that Asura would turn back into his right mind before he goes in a rage rampage.

Canterlot Castle

Several limbs and wings of Solar and Night guards were littered on the castle's floor but thankfully they were still alive. Having their bones broken, wings ripped off and legs cut off made them immobilize but still breathing. The unicorn guards had their horn broken. It was mostly thanks to the armors made from Asura's gift that have saved their lives.

The princesses were in some better state. They had several bruises and cuts on their bodies and had their wings crushed. Their rib cage were also broken. This happened due to wearing their old battle armors. Now they regretted not having their armors remade from Asura's gift that could have protected them from their sever beating.

The princesses laid on the floor in the throne room and looked around at all the brutality Discord did. Celestia and Luna prayed that the girls would be successful in stopping Discord with their Elements of Harmony.

As both the princesses laid on the ground helplessly, they heard some sounds like something was breaking through many walls. As the listen closely, the sound became larger and then suddenly, *Crash* the castle's wall burst open and something came crashing on the floor of the throne room. When the dust settled, the princesses gasped at what they saw.

In the hold on the floor, was Discord with a very swollen face and several missing teeth. Part of his cloths were ripped and had several bruises and cuts on his body. Probably from crashing through several building's walls. The princesses were shocked to see him in a state like this. Never before have they seen Discord bearing bruises like these as he was stronger than the princesses combined.

Discord for the first time in his life has felt pain. He could not believe what just happened. With his magic, he can bend reality to his will. He can do anything! Even protecting himself from being hurt but the creature he met not only defied his magic but was able to hit him as well! He felt anger at the thought of a mortal to hurt him like this. He used his magic to heal himself and regrew his missing teeth.

After healing himself, with a grunt he walk out of the hole and then saw the princesses staring at him. He became angry at the thought that seeing his bruised body must be a good thing to them.

Discord conjured up a sword in his hand and said, "You think seeing me in this state is fun!? I should have kill you when I had the chance! Now I will rectify my mistake by killing you both now!" With that, he charged at the princesses.

Celestia and Luna were frightened when they saw Discord running towards them with a sword. They could not protect themselves at the moment as they were severely wounded. They grabbed each others hand and held them. They looked back at Discord and closed their eyes while they waited for their death.

Both the princesses didn't want to die and prayed in a whisper, "Please. Someone. Save us. ... Asura." They had tears streaming from their eyes as they hope that their coltfriend would be able to save them. They laid there on the ground and waited for their death.

"Rrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaagggggggg hhh!"

Both the princesses eyes opened when they heard a frightening roar that shook the entire castle. Then suddenly, a red Goliath ran *Crash* through the wall and *Bash* crushed Discord with such force that it buried his body in the floor.

Play this music for the next scene.

When the dust settled down, the princesses gasped at what they saw. It was a 30 foot tall being with a bulky body with red skin and very dangerous looking eyes. The princesses were afraid at what was standing there who had just crushed Discord into the floor. They felt unbridled rage, hate and malice coming from this being but something caught their eyes. The princesses look closely at the being's face and a few seconds later, they recognize who this being was. It was their coltfriend, Asura! But why did he look like this? Both the princesses realized that something may had happened to the girls and that triggered Asura into becoming whatever he is now.

Before they could think more, they saw Asura lift the dazed Discord and threw him in the air. Asura reeled both of his fists back and when Discord came down, he thrust both of his fists forward and *Bash* struck Discord. Discord was hit with such strength that it not only launched him outside the castle *Crash* through a wall and into the city but it also *Keerriipp* tore off his right arm that fell on the floor.

Celestia, Luna and the guards in the room all stare at the site with wide eyes and jaws on the floor. They could not even came close in touching the spirit of disharmony but Asura has managed to not only hit him but also tore one of Discord's arms off. They knew Asura was strong but this much just blow their minds away.

They then saw Asura looking down at Discord's sever arm and bend down to pick it up. They saw him brought the sever arm closer to his face. They were confused about what he was going to do with the arm but what they saw next shocked and horrified them.

Asura opened his mouth and *Chomp* bite a good portion of the arm and began to *Crunch* *Crunch* *Crunch* chew it. Everyone cringed at the sound of crunching bones and flesh. They saw him eat the rest of the arm and then Asura leaped through the hole in the wall towards Discord.

The princesses sat there on the floor with shock expressions. They knew that Asura said he had the ability to consume others but watching him eat the sever arm in front of them disturbed them. However, they quickly regained themselves and reminded themselves that he is doing this to protect them. Even if he had to become a monster to do it.

They also saw something in Asura's eyes. There was anger, hate, malice and ... pain. The princesses thought that he must have seen something bad happen to the girls that has severely effected him. They need to be there for him and bring him back to his right mind or he will do something he will regret. Celestia and Luna quickly started to heal their wounds and the guards so they could make their way to the girls and save them.

Both the princesses were very hurt from seeing Asura like this. They need to comfort him but for that, they will first need to save the girls.

Canterlot

The citizens of Canterlot were in a state of panic as they flee from the spirit of disharmony and a red Goliath who were battling each other. Explosion and and destruction kept happening around the two beings. The entire mountain trembled under the mighty foot steps of the red Goliath.

"Rrrrraaaaaggggggggggggg hhh!" *Cr rrraaaasssssssh h hhh* Three to five building were destroyed as Asura ran through them. Good thing there were no civilians near him or in the buildings.

Discord used his magic to heal his sever arm and was battling with the red Goliath. He shot a beam of his chaos magic at the creature but it hit the beam with its fist. He was shocked to see that the creature's fist not only pierced through the chaos beam with ease but also *Bash* punched Discord in the face again and launched him into *Crash* a building that collapsed on him.

Discord dug himself out of the collapsed building and flew into the sky. He began to shoot several chaos beams at the creature but it didn't flee and stood its ground, waiting for the beams to come closer to it. The red Goliath then punch each of the incoming beams and destroyed them. After destroying the beams, the red Goliath picked up nearby buildings with its hands and threw them at Discord.

Discord flew around and dogged the incoming building that the creature was throwing at him. He was getting frustrated about why his magic was not effecting the red Goliath. He didn't know that the creature was immune to magic and only saw it destroying his chaos beams with its fist. Discord kept flying in the sky to that he would be safe from the creature. How wrong he was.

Asura saw Discord was keeping its distance away from him and was flying in the sky. This thing thinks that he will be safe in the sky? Lets show him how wrong he is. Asura used "Soru" to appear in front of Discord in the sky that shocked it. Asura pulled his right fist back and then pushed forward with such speed that in a blur, *Bash* he punched him in the face and send him towards the ground like a speeding bullet.

Discord *Boom* crashes into the ground and laid there in pain as he felt his face broken and some of his other bones as well. It was getting difficult to fight this creature. He has never met a being that can harm him but this creature looks like it wants to kill him. He was brought out of his thought when it saw the red Goliath coming towards him from the sky like a meteor. He immediately teleported himself away from that location and into a nearby alley. He then healed himself and cast an invisible spell on himself and prepared to attack the creature.

Asura was about to stomp on Discord when he suddenly disappeared and he hit the ground *Boom*. He then looked around in search for Discord but then he felt a presence coming towards him. He looked into the direction of the presence but saw no one. He then used "Rinnegan" and saw Discord in a ghost form who was approaching him with a cocky grin that only angered him.

When Discord came closer to him, Asura extended his index finger and in a blur, used "Shigan" to thrust it forward. He *Shik* stabbed Discord with his finger. However, due to Asura's current state, his finger send out a shockwave in a forward direction that pierced through the abomination's body. A hole was left in Discord's body who staggered back in shock and pain at how the creature was able to see him.

Discord was completely shocked to not only be hurt again but the creature somehow was able to find him when he was invisible. The invisibility spell wore off due to the sudden pain he felt that broke his concentration and became visible. Then he suddenly felt multiple pain shooting through his body as he saw the creature attacking him with its finger several times like a blur.

Asura used "Shigan Lotus" and in a blur, *Shik* *Shik* *Shik* he stabbed and pierced Discord all over its body. This leave several holes in Discord body and the ground behind him was riddled with holes.

Discord was feeling intense pain from having his body riddled with several holes. He snap his finger and healed himself. Discord then snap his finger again and he disappeared. Then with multiple flashes, there were about 100 Discords that surrounded the red Goliath. They all grinned and said at the same time, "You may have an advantage against just one of me but lets see what you can do against a hundred of myself! Who will you fight? Hmm. I am curious to see what you can come up with to fight all of us!"

Asura stood still and just glared at them. He then lifted both of his hands and curled both is his index fingers with his thumb and said, "All." Asura then pointed both of his hands at the group of Discords and said "Shigan". However, instead of thrusting his fingers, he flick both of his index fingers and *Bach* shot out two flying wind bullet at two Discord. Each wind bullets *Pew* pierced both Discord's heads and they vanished after they died.

Asura created a new skill called Flying Shigan.

Flying Shigan A projectile version of Shigan that fires sharp air bullets from the fingers.

Then in a blur, Asura flicked his fingers multiple times and *Bach* *Bach* *Bach* *Bach* *Bach* *Bach* shot out a storm of flying wind bullets at all of the Discords.

The flying wind bullets *Pew* *Pew* *Pew* *Pew* *Pew* *Pew* *Pew* pierced every Discord, leaving all of them full of holes and then they disappeared as they died. After every fake Discord died and vanished, the real one dropped onto the ground in sever pain as his body was now full of bleeding holes. Discord gasped in pain and was bewildered at what the red Goliath just did. Instead of engaging just one Discord, the creature took on all of them at the same time!

Discord snap his finger and healed himself again. He then snap his finger again and several stones and rubble float in the air. Suddenly all of the floating stones and rubble shot towards the creature like a bullet. However, due to the creatures thick skin, the stones didn't do anything to him. Discord snap his fingers again and this time, several buildings float into the sky and flew towards the creature. Discord grinned when he thought that the creature won't be able to defend him self from this attack. However, his grinned vanished when he saw the red Goliath *Bash* *Crash* *Bash* *Crash* *Bash* *Crash* *Bash* *Crash* *Bash* *Crash* punching each and every building that came towards it. The creature punch with such speed that should not be possible for such a huge being.

Discord snorted and snap his finger to gather as much metal from Canterlot. A large amount of metallic things floated into the air ranging from house hold things to swords and armors, even including the Crush Turtle armor. Discord snap his finger again and melted all of the metal into a huge blob. He snap his finger again and the melted metal began to take the shape of a 40 foot long sword.

Discord took hold of the huge sword and lifted it into the air. He then lunged himself towards the creature like a bullet and brought down the sword upon it. The sword made contact with the creature's right arm with such speed that it was able to *Shing* cleanly cut through its thick muscular arms. After cutting through the arm, the sword *Crash* collided with the ground and *Crackle* shattered into thousands of pieces.

Discord threw away the broken sword as it has served its purpose. He grinned with glee as he just found out that the creature can be hurt. He stopped when he saw that the creature didn't react like he wanted to. The creature didn't scream or writhe in pain from having its arm cut off. And most of all, blood didn't sprayed from his sever arm.

Discord then saw that the red Goliath looked down at its sever arm and picked it up with its left hand. It then brought the sever arm and pushed it against the stump of its shoulder. He was shocked to see the arm stitching itself back to its original position. He saw that the red Goliath was moving his reattached right arm around and moved his fingers so see that it was working just fine.

Asura was moving around his right arm to see if it was working fine. After confirming that it was, he looked back at Discord who was starring at him with wide eyes and its jaw on the ground. Asura didn't gave it time to recover and *Bash* slammed his right shoulder against Discord and *Crash* ran through a building. He kept on running and *Crash* slammed Discord through another building. And then another *Crash*. And another *Crash*. And another *Crash*.

After Asura ran through the 25 building, he grabbed Discord and threw him into the air and then grabbed his "Punisher". With his hands now huge, he was able to get a good grip at the lower end of the cross with his right hand. Asura pulled his right arm back along with the cross and when Discord came down, he swung with all of his might. The cross collided with Discord's face with a huge *Crackathoom* echoing through out Canterlot. The crack was from Discord's face being severely broken which made everyone in the city cringe at that noise. The boom from the huge shockwave that was created from this attack that spread out in every direction and blow the nobles a couple of meters away.

Discord's face was utterly destroyed from the giant metal cross. Parts of his face flesh and bones were flying in different directions while Discord himself was launched towards *Crash* a building which then collapse on him. Asura put "Punisher" back on his back and got a few moments to look around and saw how much destruction was caused from their fighting. He was glad that no one got hurt in their fight but he needs to take this fight away from Canterlot. He looked back at the collapsed building and saw that Discord was coming out of it. Asura ran towards Discord to continue his merciless onslaught on him.

A few minutes later, Celestia and Luna managed to heal themselves to the point where they could at least walk but were still very much hurt. They healed the guards wounds and cuts but could do nothing about their sever limbs, wings and broken horns. With the help of the castle's staff, they put all the guards in the hospital wing. After that, the princesses heard several explosions and felt the ground tremble. They went outside of the castle to find Discord and Asura.

Celestia and Luna came into the city and stopped when they saw all the destruction that was made from the fight. Several buildings were collapsed and some were ripped off from the ground. Some building looked like something rammed through them. Some part of the ground was destroyed. They looked around to find the ones responsible for this. They heard something above and look up and gasped at what they saw.

Asura was standing above a huge building and was facing Discord who looked really bruised. He was even struggling to stand there. Several civilians came out of hiding and look at the red Goliath in amazement. Even though, Asura destroyed a part of the city, he was able to severely beat Discord like a rag doll. That is what amazed them. Even some noble mares looked at Asura with bedroom eyes.

Discord breath tiredly as he suffered from all the beating from this creature. He has never been humiliated like this before in his life. With a grunt, he snap his finger to heal himself. He snap his finger again and this time, he made an entire mountain appear high above Canterlot.

Discord yelled, "You miserable mortal! I have had enough of you! How dare you humiliate me! Die with this city!"

This scared everyone as they saw the mountain falling down on them. They screamed as they try to ran away for their lives but to no avail as the mountain covered all of Canterlot. The princesses fearfully looked at the incoming doom but their eyes went back to Asura who was bending forward and *Hh haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa* exhaled loudly.

Asura then inhaled a few tons of air that made nearby civilians gasp for air. He then bend backward with his face in the direction of the incoming mountain and shouted "Voice Eruption" loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone in the city heard his voice and stopped running. They all looked back at Asura and saw him "Rrrrraaaaaggggggggggggg hhh!" roaring at the sky with rage. Then from his mouth, a huge pillar of a flame-like sound erupted towards the mountain in the sky. The attack was so enormous that it engulfed the entire mountain and completely and utterly destroying it.

*Baaaaakkkkkyyyy uuu*.

Everyone was dumbfounded when they saw the mountain being destroyed into nothingness. They were about to die by the falling mountain but were saved by none other than Asura. So much devastating power this being held that blow their minds away.

Discord was was shocked to see another one of his attempts to kill the creature failed. This made him angrier and wants to just get rid of this creature. Discord then brought his hands closer and began to gather a lot of his chaos magic into a huge ball and condense it into 10 centimeter ball.

Discord look at the red Goliath with a smirk and said, "I have to say that you put up a very good fight with me. However, it seems that I need to finish this fight now. I got a lot of chaos and madness to spread across Equestria, so you need to how you would say, disappear." He then showed the magic orb to the creature and said, "See this. This is an orb made up of pure condense chaos magic. You may be tough and able to resist against my magic. However, with this much magic condensed into it, even you won't be able to stand against it."

When the princesses heard what Discord said, they became worried about Asura's safety. Will he be able to stand against that much chaos magic? Or will he die from it?

Discord lunged at Asura with such speed that he was not able to dodge. Or did he even wanted to dodge at all? Discord thrust the chaos orb right into the creatures face. A loud *Boom* explosion took place above the building that made the nearby nobles panic. Several nearby buildings were destroyed from the chaos explosion. The princesses fell on their knees and had tears flowing from their eyes when they that Asura taking the attack.

Discord began to laugh like a maniac and spread his arm like he had a grand performance. He said, "Thank you. Thank you. Ladies and gentlemen. Your too kind. That was the performance of how to deal with an annoying creature that refuse to go away. So the best thing I did is blow it up! Now that is taken care of, its time for me to spread glorious chaos and madness."

Discord began to laugh again which made the nobles and the princesses fear him for what he will do. However, as the smoke from the explosion started to clear, Discord's laughter came to a stop and saw that the building upon which the red Goliath was standing, was not destroyed at all. He became confused and when the smoke dissipated, his eyes widen and jaw agape at what he saw.

Asura was standing there on the building and was not injured at all. This made the nobles and princesses look at Asura in amazement. The princesses were baffled about how he stood against that much chaos magic and came out without even a scratch.

Asura glared at Discord and saw how stun he was. Asura then flex his entire body which made his muscles bulge twice in size. Everyone was looking at his muscles in wonder and thought how much more muscles can he bulge? Then to everyone's amazement, Asura's entire right arm muscles bulge that increased its size twice or thrice the size of his body. In other words, his right arm became a huge muscle arm that looked like it could punch through a mountain with ease.

Asura said, "Your puny magic is nothing to me. Take this!" He pulled his right fist back and said "Big Bang". He then gave a devastating uppercut to Discord's abdomen with his huge right arm. However, since his right fist was so huge, instead of striking the spirit of disharmony's abdomen, Asura's huge fist was able to cover Discord's entire body. From that attack, a loud *BASH* emitted and a shockwave was released from it that destroyed several building's windows and mirrors or any other glass object. Everyone in the city closed their eyes and covered their ears from the huge noise.

After a few seconds, they opened their eyes and look at Asura whose right fist was raised in the air. Then they thought about one thing. Where is Discord? They looked around but could not find him anywhere. Where could he be?

*Crackle*

They all heard a small sound cracking coming from the sky. When everyone look up, they gasped in shock and utter disbelief. The civilians in other cities of Equestria also heard the sound of something breaking emitting from the sky and look above only to gasp in utter disbelief and fear. The Kingdom of Deeralios, Minoros, the dragon kingdom and any other kingdoms heard the sound and when they all looked up, they had the same reaction like the rest.

The moon in the sky had been Cracked. No seriously. That is what happened. From the center of the moon, several cracks began to spread around the entire planet like a spider web. Then the entire moon broke into several huge planet pieces. Equis only moon has been broken into several pieces right before the inhabitants of the planet.

Both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna had their jaws on the ground and their eyes were bulging out of their eye sockets. Even the nobles and civilians in other city and other kingdoms had the same reaction like the princesses. Everyone looked at the broken moon in utter shock and disbelief. They could not believe what they were seeing. Never would they even dream of seeing such a thing happening right in front of them but there it is. A broken moon.

The nobles and princesses then realized what happened. Asura punched Discord with such strength that the spirit of disharmony was launched into the sky and into space. Discord then collided with the moon like a powerful meteor and destroyed the planet.

Discord was severely wounded. His body looked like it was crushed into paste but he still lived. He used his magic to heal his body back to normal and then teleported back to Equis. Discord appeared near the red Goliath and said with rage, "I don't know what you are creature but I have had enough of being humiliated by the likes of you! If I can't hurt you with my magic then I will use the very thing that you use against me! Your strength!"

Discord snap his finger and his body began to bulge with muscles and his body also increased in size. Everyone gasped when they saw Discord becoming a hulking figure just like Asura. They thought that he will be using Asura's supreme strength against him and cause more destruction.

Discord looked at his new body and flex his muscles. He whistled as he admired his new look. Discord then look at the red Goliath and grinned. He said, "Now I am just as strong as you are! Lets see what I can do with these babies!" He then charged at the creature.

Asura didn't moved from his spot and simply waited for Discord to attack him. The princesses and civilians looked in shock as Discord charged towards Asura.

When Discord came closer, he lunged his right fist at the creature and said, "This will teach you not to mess with me! I am Discord! I am a God!"

What Asura did next made everyone go wide eyes and jaws agape if they weren't already. He simply lifted his left hand and stop Discord's attack like it was nothing at all. Discord stare at his right fist in disbelief. How was this creature able to stop his attack when he is just as strong as it is!

Asura glared at Discord and spoke in a demonic voice that frightened him and the rest of the onlookers, "You damn fool! Your nothing but an imitation of me! Don't get cocky with me! You lower life form!"

Asura pulled back his right arm and shouted with rage, "Girt your teeth!" He then *Bash* gave a powerful *Sound Knuckle* to Discord's belly.

Asura punched Discord with enough strength to lift him a few meters above the building he was standing on. Everyone present felt a shockwave from Asura's punch. Discord's abdomen was dented inwards which made him gasped as he felt some of his organs being crushed by this punch.

The "Sound Knuckle" send out a shockwave that passed through the spirit of disharmony's abdomen that tore apart several of his organs. Discord felt that his insides were being mince by the shockwave. He then he vomited a lot of blood along with few parts of his organs.

Everyone gasped when they saw Discord vomiting blood from that punch. As Discord was coming down, he saw the red Goliath turning with speed and swinging its left fist towards his face. He wanted to avoid being hit by the creature but he was in immense pain from having his insides shredded. He could do nothing but see the red Goliath's fist coming towards his face.

Everyone saw that Asura spin his body around and then *Bash* swung his left fist at the spirit of disharmony with such strength and speed that Discord's left face was destroyed and 80% of his teeth were send flying out if his mouth. Also, a huge cut appeared on Discord's body which sprayed blood. This was caused by the immense force put into Asura's swing that released an air blade which made a deep cut on Discord's body.

Discord was launched towards a very far away mountain and crashed into it. Everyone saw that with wide eyes and jaws agape. They still could not believe what they were seeing today. First it was Discord's return, then Asura came in a hulking form and beat the shit out of the spirit of disharmony. Then Discord summoned a mountain to destroy Canterlot but Asura destroyed the mountain. Then Discord throw a condense chaos orb at Asura with intentions that it would kill him but didn't do jack shit. Then Asura punched Discord into the moon and destroyed the planet. And now, Asura has punched Discord towards a very far away mountain that everyone could see from Canterlot. They all looked back at Asura and started to cheer for him.

Now that Discord has been thrown away from Canterlot, Asura can prepare a devastating attack on the spirit of disharmony. Everyone looked at Asura who opened his mouth and started to inhale a ton of air. This made the nearby civilians to suffocate a bit due to lack of air in the surrounding. He was preparing to launch his "Voice Missile" at the mountain in which Discord crashed but this attack is so much different than the one he did on the golem in the ancient temple. The "Voice Missile" at that time was a much weaker version than what it was capable of doing.

The current attack he is preparing will be so much stronger then before. Asura put a lot of energy into this attack and thanks to his current state, his attack is only amplified by several fold. After Asura got a few ton of air, he shouted "Voice Missile" and launched a missile made of sound at the mountain in which Discord crashed.

Everyone in Canterlot saw Asura shooting a red beam at the mountain and when it reached it, *BOOOOOM* an enormous explosion took place. They all look at the huge explosion with wide eyes and jaws on the ground. They felt the shockwave from that explosion that made the land and the city tremble from it. That explosion was the equivalent of a nuclear bomb. Everyone covered their eyes from the blinding light coming from the explosion.

After the explosion dissipated, all of them uncovered their eyes and then gasped with shock at what they saw. The mountain that was hit by that attack was no where to be found. The attack has completely destroyed the mountain to smithereens. That mountain was at least twice the size of the last one Asura destroyed. The princesses look at the missing mountain with stupefied expressions. Even though they control the sun and the moon, they could never come close to doing something like that.

Asura bend down and then jumped with such strength that the building he was on was destroyed under the pressure. He launched himself towards the mountain where Discord was and continue his merciless beating. After that, he will kill him.

When Asura left, Celestia and Luna came out of their shock and teleported to Ponyville to find the girls and with their help, they might be able to calm Asura and bring him back to normal.

Destroyed Mountain Area

Discord was severely wounded and bruised all over his body. He could not move due to intense pain running through his body. His body reverted back to his original size. Discord was laying on the ground where the mountain was suppose to be which was now destroyed. Parts of his body were disintegrated into dust from the attack. He began to use his magic to heal his broken body and half of his destroyed face. While his body was healing slowly, Discord began to think about the red Goliath who was responsible for his current state. He was furious at that creature. Who does it think its is just coming out of nowhere and beat him up! He began to think about how to win against such a creature and kill it painfully.

Discord was brought out of his thought when he saw the red Goliath in the sky and in the next moment, *Crash* the creature crashed upon him, crushing him underneath the creatures feet.

Asura looked down at the spirit of disharmony who was screaming with his insides being crushed. Asura saw that Discord's broken body was beginning to heal. He was using magic to do that and he needs to stop that. Asura didn't waste any time and plunged his hands into his own chest and pulled out all 5 of his Ninth Spikes.

Asura then impaled all five of them onto Discord. Two were *Shik* impaled into his hands, two *Shik* in his feet and the final one *Shik* in his tail. This way, Asura has immobilized Discord by impaling his limbs and tail on the ground below. Discord was screamed in pain as he was now restrained and he could not snap his fingers to cast magic. Also, the Ninth Spike cut him off from any magic at all. Discord was now utterly helpless and was laying before the red Goliath who glared at him with rage and malice.

Asura pulled his right fist back and *Bash* gave a devastating punch to Discord that made the ground shake from the force put into his attack. Asura then *Bash* punch the spirit of disharmony with his left fist which also made the ground shake. He then continued to attack and was gaining speed. After gaining enough speed, his attacks began to look like blurs. Asura screamed with rage "Ohraohraohraohraohraohraohraoh hra!" as he unleashes a barrage of devastating punches *Bash* *Bash* *Bash* *Bash* *Bash* *Bash* *Bash* *Bash* *Bash* *Bash* *Bash* *Bash* *Bash* *Bash* *Bash* *Bash* *Bash* *Bash* *Bash* *Bash* *Bash* *Bash* that made the land trembled under the might blows.

With the onslaught of these might blows, the entire land of Equestria began to tremble. Everyone in Equestria felt the land shake like an earth quake. They were also shivering from fear due to these quakes. Some ran into their homes while mothers took their children with them and took cover under a table and prayed for their safety. Some thought that it was the end of the world while others thought that they were being punished for something.

Ponyville

Celestia and Luna appeared in Ponyville and immediately began to search for the girls. After a short time, they finally found the girls but gasped at what condition they found them in. Both the princesses were horrified to see them in this condition. They immediately began to heal them in order to save their lives. Just like with the guards, the princesses could do nothing about their wings and broken horns. Especially Fluttershy's sever legs.

After healing some of their sever wounds, the girls thanked the princesses. Gilda asked, "Where is Asura, Princesses?"

Celestia said, "At the moment, he is engaged in beating Discord mercilessly."

Rainbow grinned and said, "Way to go Asura! Beat that thing and make him pay for what he did!"

Some of the girls agreed with her but Mellow Hoof asked, "Princesses. When Asura came here, his body changed into something before he fought Discord. Do you know what happened?"

Luna frowned and said, "I believe that's when he saw what Discord did to you girls. He must have snapped and undergone some disturbing changes."

Twilight said, "You mean that he became furious and that made his powers go out of control?"

Celestia nodded and said, "Something like that but we need you girls to come with us and help Asura."

The girls became confused at why would Asura need help when he is beating Discord into a bloody pulp? Trixie asked, "Um princesses. Not to be rude but why does Asura need our help when clearly he is winning against Discord?"

The girls nodded and waited to hear some answers from the princesses. However, before the princesses could say anything, the land began to shake violently that scared them.

Celestia said, "I believe that when Asura saw all of you girls wounded like that, he became mad with rage and has set his mind on killing Discord no matter what. Even if that means destroying Equestria." The girls were stun to hear that Asura would destroy Equestria just to kill Discord.

Ditzy asked, "Why would he destroy Equestria princess? He won't do that because he lives here." The other girls agreed with her.

Luna said, "Why don't all of you girls look up at the moon." She pointed towards the sky.

The girls became confused at what she means by that and looked up at the sky. They all gasped when they saw the broken moon. Their eyes bulge out of their eye sockets and their jaws hit the ground in utter disbelief.

Aloe said with shock, "Is that ..."

Lotus shook her head in disbelief and said, "No. It couldn't be ..."

Trixie asked, "How did that happen?"

Celestia said, "Asura punched Discord with such strength that he was launched towards the moon and destroyed it."

The girls looked that the princesses like they grew another head. They could not believe what they were hearing.

Twilight splutter, "Asura .. punch ... break ... moon .. He did that?"

The princesses nodded and Twilight said, "That can't be possible!? Do you even know how much strength you would need in order to destroy something as big as the moon!? An unbelievable amount of strength! That much!"

Luna nodded and said, "This is why we need all of you to come with us and help calm him down before he destroys Equestria or Equis for that matter."

The girls were shocked to hear that. Will Asura really go all the way to kill the one who hurt them like this. Fluttershy pushed her body off from the ground into a sitting position and said, "We must go to him girls. Asura desperately needs our help."

The other girls looked at Fluttershy and Rainbow and Rarity moved towards her and helped her as she had her legs cut off. Zecora asked, "What do you mean that he needs us Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy and Rarity looked at each other and nodded. Rarity looked back at the girls and said, "Girls. You have no idea how precious we are to Asura."

Pinkie Pie said, "Well of course we are! We're part of his herd!"

Fluttershy shook her head and said, "That is not the only reason he loves us Pinkie."

Applejack asked, "Then why does he loves us? We love him for several reasons. I love him for saving the life of Granny Smith. She would have died in a few weeks due to old age. But Asura saved her by extended her lifespan by 10 years."

Twilight eyes lit up and look at Applejack and said, "He extended her life? How can he do that? Not even magic can increase your lifespan!"

Applejack shrugged her shoulder and said, "Beats me. I'm really glad he did that. To me, Granny Smith has been my mother ever since I lost my parents due to an accident." Tears began to fall from her eyes at the thought of losing her parents and Granny Smith.

Twilight hugged her and said, "I am so sorry Applejack. I didn't know how you felt about that."

Applejack hugged her and said, "It's okay Twilight. Asura saved Granny Smith and that's all that matters."

Rainbow said, "So if Asura does not loves me for my awesomeness, then why does he love us?"

Rarity said, "When Asura came to this world, he saved our lives and all of Ponyville. But what you all don't know is that when we became part of his herd, we saved him."

The girls and princesses were confused at that. How did the girls saved him? Was he suffering from something?

Celestia asked, "What do you mean that he was saved when you girls became part of his herd?"

Fluttershy and Rarity then told them what happened at the spa with Asura. They told them how he suffered back on his home world and what he needed to go through and stand against many obstacle in his path. Everyone were sadden to learn how lonely he was and what he felt. He was surrounded in darkness that took away his hope enough to force him to take his own life. Then he arrived in this world, Equis to get away from that darkness and find some sort of healing. Here, he found the girls who took his darkness away and gave him hope.

The princesses and the girls had tears flowing down from their eyes when they heard Asura's past. They didn't know how much he was suffering and coming to this world has saved him. Now they understood why Asura wants to be with them. He wants to be with the ones who gave him hope. He wants to love and care for them. He wants to protect them. Even if it means becoming a monster himself in doing so.

Rarity said, "Do you understand now girls. He loves all of us with his heart but when he saw what Discord did to us, he thought that he lost us and gone mad with rage."

Fluttershy said, "We need to go to Asura and show him that we are okay. He needs to know that he didn't lose us."

The girls nodded and Celestia said, "Come and join your hands with me girls. Luna and I are going to teleport all of us at Asura's location."

Luna said, "Also, bring your Elements of Harmony with you. We need to use it on Discord. And maybe ... on Asura too."

The girls became sad. They need to save Asura and bring him back to his senses. They can't lose someone like him they deeply care about. They pray that they don't need to use their elements on him. Rainbow and Applejack held Fluttershy above the ground as she can't walk without her legs. The mane 6 then picked their elements and joined hands with the princesses. The rest of the girls joined their hands with the princesses too and in a flash, they were gone.

Destroyed Mountain Area

For 20 minutes straight, Asura beat Discord mercilessly. The spirit of disharmony threaten him to stop but felt on deaf ears. He even begged him but Asura didn't stop and continued his onslaught on Discord. The spirit of disharmony was cut off from magic and was using his reserve magic in his body to heal himself, only to be hurt again by Asura's powerful punches.

After a while, Discord's magic was depleted and had no way to heal himself. So without magic, his body suffered greatly under the onslaught of Asura's punches. He beat Discord till all of his bones were broken and crushed, his organs squashed inside his body. His face was now a bloody crushed face. Both of his horns were broken as well.

Asura stopped and look down at the severely wounded and broken form of Discord. The spirit of disharmony could not even see as his eyes were swollen and blood seep out from them.

Discord spoke in a broken and barely audible voice, "Please ... stop ... mercy ... beg ... you ... spare ... my ... life ..."

Asura became even more enraged at what he hear and lifted his right leg above Discord. He then brought down his right knee *Bash* on Discord's chest that *Crack* broke his rib cage making him scream in immense pain.

Asura was in a kneeling position with his right knee on Discord's chest. He then grabbed Discord's head with his right hand and brought it closer to his face.

Asura spoke with malice, "You dare ask for mercy! You dare ask me to stop! Did you spare the girls when they were asking you to stop hurting others!? Did you stop when they pleaded you from ripping their wings off!? Did you stop when they pleaded you from breaking their limbs!? Did you stop when they pleaded you from breaking their horns!? Did you stop from cutting off Fluttershy's legs!? Did you stop when she scream in pain as you whip her!? Did. You. Gave. Them. Mercy?" With each statement, Asura pushed his right knee further into Discord's chest and crushing it more.

Discord wailed in immense pain from having his chest crushed slowly. He wish that he was far away from here. Far away from this creature. He thought that he could do anything since he can change reality with his magic and now, he is paying the prince for it. Discord began to cry at how foolish he was. If there would be a way to please the red Goliath then he would have done it in the blink of an eye but it looks like he will not get that chance.

Discord begged for his life, "Please ... I'm ... sorry ... forgive ... me ... spare ... life ..."

Asura growled like an animal and said, "Scum like you don't deserve any mercy."

Asura had enough and the time has come to finish him completely. He used his virus to turn his teeth in long and very sharp fangs and also unhinged his jaw to open his mouth wider than possible. Discord managed to open one of his eye barely and became frighten at what he saw. In front if him was the most terrifying thing he has ever saw. He could only described it in one word. Monster.

Asura with his wide mouth full of razor sharp teeth said, "Scum like you get devoured by me." *Rrrrraaaaaaaggggggg hhh* He growls as he inches closer to eat Discord's head in one bite.

Discord was trembling with fear and tried to struggle to get free but to no avail. His life was about to come to an end and he could do nothing to stop it. He begged again, "I'm sorry! Please don't do this! Don't kill me! I'll be good! I'll be the best good person there is! I'll use my powers for the good of Equestria! So please don't eat me!" However it all fell on deaf ear.

Asura's mouth was coming closer and closer towards Discord's head. Just when his teeth were mere centimeters away from Discord's flesh "Sstttttttt toooooooppppppppp!" came several voices. Voices that he recognized but refused to believe it. Asura stopped from biting Discord's head off and turned towards the voices and his eyes became wide in disbelief and his long teeth began to shrink back to normal.

There, just a few meters away from him, all the girls and both of the princesses were there. Their wounds were healed except for their wings and horns. And Fluttershy's legs. She was being held up by Rainbow and Applejack. Asura then looked at their eyes and saw fear. Fear at what he has become. A monster.

So what?

He is fine being a monster if it means that he could protect the girls and that is what he will do. Even if the girls are afraid of him, he will protect them at all cost! Asura turned back to Discord and opened his mouth again. His teeth became long again and was about to eat Discord but was stopped by the girls and princesses.

Celestia said, "Please Asura, stop. Don't kill him."

Luna said, "Discord is beaten. He can do nothing now. You don't have to kill him."

Asura without looking at them said, "Why are you protecting this thing Celestia, Luna? This thing has toyed with the lives of millions of beings and kill them just for its own fun. Would it not be beneficial to exterminate this thing from the face of Equis?"

The girls were a bit afraid with the voice he spoke but then they remembered that he would not harm them. He would never do something like that and the form he is in now is because he wants to protect them.

Rarity said, "Please darling. We know what Discord did to us was terrible but you can heal everything he did to us."

Rainbow said, "Yeah Asura. You can use you bio-whatever to heal us just like you did with Scootaloo's wings."

Trixie said, "Just like you did with my horn."

Gilda said, "And my wings."

Twilight said, "So please Asura. We are fine. You don't have to kill Discord just because he hurt us. Even though it was painful."

Asura said, "It's not a matter of healing you girls after what this thing did to you all. Its a matter of that this thing enjoyed hurting you girls and others for its own amusement. This thing does not care for the lives of others as long as it can have some fun with them. In its eyes, it sees everything as toys that it could play with. This thing will play with its toy until it is broken and then threw them away and search for other toys. It will not show any mercy to others, so why should anyone show mercy to this things?" He clench his grip on the spirit of disharmony's head harder that made his nails dug deeper into the flesh of Discord's head, making him scream in pain.

The girls were taken back at what he said. He was right. Everything he said about Discord was right but they still didn't want to have him dead. Again Asura opened his mouth to bite Discord's head off but stop when he heard the voice from the one he least expected.

"Please don't kill him."

Asura eyes went wide and his teeth shrink back to normal. He look at the one who spoke softly and saw that it was Fluttershy. He look at her in disbelief and said in a softer voice, "Fluttershy. How can you say that. Look at what this thing has done to you girls. Especially you. This thing not only ripped out your wings and cut off you legs, it even whipped you when you had no way of defending yourself." His grip on Discord's head became tighter.

Fluttershy gave a soft smile and said, "Its okay Asura. I know that he did bad things to us but you have stopped him from hurting anyone else. He cannot hurt anyone now. You can heal our wounds so there is no need to take his life."

Twilight said, "We can use our Elements of Harmony to seal Discord back in his stone prison. So there is no need to kill him."

Asura was silent as he thought about several things. If he ignore the girls request and kill discord, he would be seen as a monster in their eyes. If Discord is sealed back in his stone prison, he could escape from it again like he just did it in the first place. Then he would need to fight him again. However, his rage made him think about nothing but to kill Discord. This thing is too dangerous. It cannot be trusted. It need to be killed. Don't let it slip away. Crush its head. Rip its heart out. Kill it. Crush it. Squash it. Kill it. Kill it! Kill it! KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT NOW!

"Please."

All the rage that was erupting inside Asura suddenly stopped when he heard her voice. He looked at Fluttershy and saw her eyes and through it he understand that she wants Asura to spare Discord's life. She forgives Discord for all the thing he has done to her. Asura closed his eyes, took a breath and exhaled to calm himself. Her soft gentle voice evaporated all of his rage in an instant. Without his anger, his body began to turn back to normal.

When he was reverted back to normal, Asura opened his eyes and gave a soft smile to the girls. He said, "Okay girls. I'll won't kill him."

The girls became happy and smiled. They knew that he would come back to his senses. The princesses relaxed and smiled as well.

Asura look back down on Discord and his face became serious. He said, "You hear that? Even after all that shit, you are going to live."

Discord let a breath out and relax for a bit that he was not going to die. But then his happiness was gone at what he heard next.

Asura said, "But here is a bit of a warning for you." He then plunged his right hand *Shikeerriipp* inside Discord's chest and grabbed his heart. The girls and princesses gasped as they thought that he was going to kill Discord but stop when they heard him speaking.

Asura said, "This is me, killing you." He then began to squeeze Discord's heart making him scream in pain. A few seconds later, Asura continued, "This is mercy from the girls who you hurt and wanted to kill." He released Discord's heart and pulled his hand out of his chest.

Discord began to breath heavily as he was just about to experience death but was granted mercy. Not by Asura but by the very ones who he tried to kill. He was never more thankful at the moment than he was in his whole life.

Asura stood up and stomp on Discord's head and knocked him out. He then pulled out the Ninth Spikes from Discord and absorbed them back into his body. After that, he walk to the side and let the girls deal with Discord. He saw the mane 6 began to float above ground and their necklaces were glowing. Then a rainbow beam was shot towards Discord and turned him to stone.

The pink sky returned back to blue. The cotton candy clouds turned back into normal white clouds. The rabbits with long horse legs returned back to normal. Everything crazy returned back to normal upon Discord's being sealed in his prison.

The mane 6 then came back down and landed on their feet. Except for Fluttershy who has no legs. Asura used "Soru" to catch Fluttershy in his arms. She look at him and smile. She then hugged him and buried her muzzle in his chest. Asura hugged her as well and then he felt multiple arms around him. He saw that all the girls were giving him a group hug.

Asura then looked at their missing wings, horns and then Fluttershy legs. It hurt him to see them like this. He needs to heal them.

Asura said, "Come on girls. Lets all return back to my house so I can begin to heal all of your wounds." He then look at the stone Discord and asked, "What will you do with him?"

Celestia said, "I am going to send Discord back to the castle and have him lock up in the deepest and darkest place we can find before we find how to deal with him."

Asura nodded and said, "You both come to my house as well so I can heal you both."

The princesses nodded and teleported Discord back to their castle. Asura used "Sound Orb" to send everyone and himself flying towards his house.

Ponyville

When everyone arrived at Asura's house, they went inside. Asura then snap his finger to create a huge room with several beds for the girls and princesses to rest on. He walk towards a nearby bed and gently laid Fluttershy on it. The rest of the girls and princesses laid on the other beds.

Before Asura starts to heal them, there were something that needed to be fixed. He said, "Girls. There is something I need to do first. It will take a few minutes so wait for me."

The girls nodded and with that Asura left the house and used "Soru" to dash towards the area where the girls were severely wounded by Discord. He arrive at the location and looked around for their sever wings, horns and Fluttershy's legs. When he found them, he devoured them. It still hurt him when he saw their sever body parts. During his dash in Ponyville, he saw how damaged the buildings were. Asura snap his finger and fix Ponyville in a few seconds.

Asura looked at his body and saw his clothes were ripped. Even though he made his clothes to be indestructible, they would take damage when he himself inflict damage on the clothes. So when he increased in size, the clothes ripped because of him. He used reality warping to create his clothes again and wore them. After that, he returned back to his house and walk in the room where the girls are resting. He then walk up to Fluttershy and placed his right hand on her head.

Asura said, "I am going to heal you now okay. So just relax your body and my flesh will heal you up."

Fluttershy gave a soft smile and closed her eyes. A red viral membrane then emerged from his right hand and spread across Fluttershy's body. Her entire body was now cocooned by the red membrane. Inside, the virus began to heal all of her wounds and began to recreate her wings and legs. After a minute, the red membrane returned back into his right hand and everyone saw that she was fully healed like she was never hurt in the fist place.

Asura said, "I'm finished healing you Fluttershy. Open your eyes and see for yourself."

Fluttershy opened her eyes and looked at her body. Even though she has seen with her own eyes how Asura can heal any injury, she was still shocked to see her body fully healed. She looked at her wings and flap them a few times. Then she looked at her legs and stand on them. They were working the same like they never were cut off. She look at Asura with tears in her eyes and hugged him. She nuzzle her muzzle into his chest and cried. Asura hugged her and scratched her ears to calm her.

After calming her down, he laid her back on her bed and then began to heal everyone else. After healing the rest of the girls and princesses, they hugged him and thank him. Then their stomach growled that made them blush.

Asura just smiled and said, "Why don't you girls wait here while I cook a good meal for all of you?"

The girls became excited to eat his food again. Celestia and Luna were a bit confused at why the girls were excited about eating his food. Then they realized something. Asura can cook?

Celestia asked, "Asura. Can you really cook?"

Asura smiled and nodded. He said, "Sure I can. I love to cook and have others eat them. And I have to say that my food gets others to drool at it."

Luna asked, "Is your food really that good?"

Before Asura could answer, Pinkie said, "Oh Celestia, Luna. You have no idea how yummy his food is! His food is like the best thing you would have ever eaten! It's like a missing puzzle from a ginger bread house that completes it! The flavors dance inside your mouth! Its so delicious that you can't just stop eating his food!"

The princesses became intrigued and wanted to see for them selves. Celestia said, "If what you say is ture then we don't mind tasting some of your food Asura."

Asura smirked and said, "Are you sure you two just want to have a taste of my cooking?"

Celestia and Luna blushed and Luna said, "We don't mind eating your food. It would be great to eat something different from the castle's chief."

Asura nodded and exited the room. Before he went towards the kitchen, he went outside of his house. He saw how damaged Ponyville is and the destruction he cause at Canterlot when he fought Discord. He needs to fix them and also see if anyone was hurt and need medical attention.

Asura made some hands signs and said "Shadow Clone Jutsu" and then the entire area around his house and even in the forest burst into white smoke. When the smoke dissipated, Asura was shocked at how many clones appeared. There were more than 50,000 perfect clones and a few thousands non-perfect clones. He then realized that he didn't limited his excess powers after fighting Discord.

Asura dissipated all of the clones except for one perfect clone. He told him to go in his house and make some nutritional food for the girls. The clone nodded and went inside his house and began to make food for the girls. While the clone was preparing food, Asura used "Soru" to dash towards Ponyville.

When Asura arrived in the middle of Ponyville, he began to move around and see if anyone was hurt or needed some help. He found several ponies who were injured and healed them. He then found Dinky and Sparkler hiding in a house.

Asura knocked on the door and said, "Dinky? Sparkler? Are you both alright?"

He heard gasp from inside the house and then the door opened quickly. Dinky and Sparkler quickly hugged his legs and started to cry. He hugged them and said, "Its okay. You have nothing to be afraid of. I am here and I will protect you."

After crying for a while, Sparkler asked, "What happened to Discord?"

Asura said, "I beat him up. He lost and was sealed back into his stone prison by the Elements of Harmony."

Dinky look up with teary eyes that broke his heart. She asked, "Where's mommy?"

Asura gave a soft smile and scratched her ears. He said, "Your mommy is fine Dinky. She is resting at my house along with the girls. Do you two go to my house and see your mommy?"

Dinky and Sparkler nodded. Asura used "Sound Orb" to send them to his house. He then continued to see if anyone else was hurt or needed some help. After healing everyone who was injured, his next target is Canterlot. Before he dash towards Canterlot, he heard four heart beats coming from Twilight's tree house library.

Asura found it strange to have someone in the house when Twilight is resting at his house. Then he realized that he has yet to find Spike, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle anywhere while he was moving around Ponyville. Maybe they moved in the library to hide themselves from Discord.

Asura walk into the tree house and moved towards the sound of heart beats coming from the second floor. He opened a door and found all four of them hiding under a bed.

Asura smiled and said, "Hey you all. You can come out of under the bed now. Its safe."

The fillies and Spike gasped and came out from under the bed. The fillies were surprised to see Asura unharmed and ran towards him and hugged him. Asura hugged them and waited for them to calm down. After a while they were calm and look up to him.

Apple Bloom asked, "Is it really safe?"

Asura nodded and said, "Yes it is safe now."

Scootaloo asked, "What about Discord?"

Asura said, "I beat him to a bloody pulp and the girls were able to imprison him back into his stone prison."

Scootaloo pump her fist into the air and said with glee, "Way to go Asura! You really are the strongest monster hunter there is!"

Sweetie Belle asked in a worried tone, "What about my sister? What about her friends? Discord hurt them badly. Are they okay?"

Asura gave a soft smile and petted her head. He said, "You don't have to worry about the girls Sweetie Belle. I healed them all and they are doing fine."

Sweetie Belle became happy and hugged him. Spike asked, "Is Twilight okay too? Where is she and the girls?"

Asura nodded and said, "Yep. They are all okay. At the moment, they are all resting at my house. Why don't you all go and visit them. I still need to go to Canterlot and fix the damage I made when I fought Discord there." The fillies and Spike nodded and exited the tree house and ran towards Asura's house.

Asura exited the tree house and used "Soru" to dash towards Canterlot. When he was far away from Ponyville, he heard the fillies and Spike yelling, "What in Celestia's name happened to the moon!?"

Asura chuckled when he heard them and continue to dash towards Canterlot.

Canterlot

When Asura arrived in Canterlot, he saw how much of it was destroyed. He looked over the city to see if anyone was hurt but fortunately, no one was injured. They were nobles who ran away at the first site of Discord and hid away. A few nobles saw him and walk closer to him.

A male noble said, "Thank you Asura for saving our lives from that dreaded Discord."

A female noble said, "Yes indeed. If you have not came here, then I am afraid that Discord would have killed all of us."

Another female noble said, "Yes. You even saved the princesses from that vile creature."

Many nobles agreed with them and thanked Asura. However, there were some who were not happy at all.

A male noble said, "Why are all of you thanking this brute? If you haven't notice, half of our beloved city has been destroyed by this thing and Discord's fighting!"

Another male noble said, "You destroyed my expensive mansion along with several priceless antiques! How will you compensate me for all that!"

Several nobles began to blame Asura for the destruction of their city or their houses while several other nobles defended him for his action. Asura cleared his throat to get all of their attention and then raised his right hand into that air. He then snap his finger and right before everyone's eyes, Canterlot was being fixed. The destroyed buildings were rebuilding themselves, the ground mended themselves and any broken mirror, house hold objects and others were repaired fully.

Everyone were looking at their repaired city with shock and then back at Asura. He looked at the nobles who were making a fuss over their destroyed possession, and said, "To be worried about your own possession rather than the lives of yourselves and others. Disgusting. Once an object is broken, it can be repaired over and over again. However, once a life dies, it stays dead." When he said that, there were several nobles who at least had the decency to lower their heads at what he meant by that.

Asura said, "Now move out of my way. I got others to heal and stuff." He then walk towards the castle without taking a single glance at the nobles.

After arriving at the castle, he spot a single male unicorn guard at the castle's door. The guard was injured with a broken leg and broken horn. Asura approached him and said, "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be at the healing room or something?"

The guard became stiff and looked at who it was. He relaxed when he saw that it was Asura and said, "Oh. Its just you. I am here to guard the castle. Discord is still out there."

Asura said, "No he isn't anymore. He has been sealed back into his stone prison."

The guard's eyes widen and asked, "Really? That vile creature has been defeated?"

Asura nodded and said, "Yes. He lost. I beat the shit out of him and the girls used the Elements of Harmony on him to seal him back into his stone prison. You don't have to stay guard here with those injuries."

The guard sat on the ground and relaxed his body. He said, "That is good to hear. I don't know if we could take Discord on. He is really powerful. The only reason I and the other guards are alive is because of the armor made from your gift has protected us all from certain death."

Asura smiled and said, "Yes. My gift has saved all of your lives. Its a really hard material. Let me heal you up."

The guard look at him with confusion and asked, "I don't know if you know this but to a unicorn, a broken horn cannot be fixed once it is broken." He then sigh and said with sadness, "This means that I won't be able to do magic for the rest of my life and I will be unable to continue to be a guard."

Asura said, "I have healed sever limbs, wings and unicorn's horn before and they were successful. The one's I healed are doing fine and are able to do magic and flying as well."

The guard look at him in disbelief and asked, "You can really heal all of those?" Asura nodded. The guard look at him with hope in his eyes and asked, "Can you do the same for me?"

Asura smiled and put his right hand on the guards head and said, "Yes I can. Hold still. This may take a few minutes." Then a red membrane came out of his right hand and spread all over the guard's body. The guard was now cocooned in a red membrane and was being healed of all of his injuries. After a short time, the red membrane went back into Asura's right hand and the guard was fully healed along with his horn.

The guard look at his horn and used a levitation spell on his sword to see if his magic still works. The sword floated in front of him and he became happy and cried tears of joy. He thanked Asura many times for giving him back the use of his magic.

Asura nodded and said, "Its all right. You don't have to thanks me. I assume there are other guards who are wounded as well?" The guard nodded and Asura asked, "Can you take me to them so I can heal them as well?"

The guard smiled happily and took him to the castle's recovery room where all the wounded guards were. After a short time, they came to the recovery room's door but there was someone else standing at the door. Shining Armor. What's more is that he didn't even had a scratch on him. Also, he was wearing his old purple armor that was not made from Crush Turtle armor.

The Asura and the guard approach the door, Shining Armor look at him with a scowl and said, "What are you doing here alien?"

The guard was offended by how he treated the one who defeated Discord and healed his wounds but Asura remained calm. Asura look at Shining Armor and said, "Before that, I have to ask where we you? I don't see any injuries on you? Not even a scratch."

Shining Armor snorted and said, "I have nothing to say to you alien! But if must know, I and my squad have been looking for that vile creature Discord and are ready to face him. With my shield spells, we can easily capture him and prevent him from escaping. Where have you been? Are you here to help me in taking down Discord? I don't need help from someone like you. I and my squad can take on Discord and we will be successful." He said with a smug tone. So Shining Armor didn't face Discord or rather he didn't want to. Coward.

The guard was getting angry at how he thought that he could take on Discord when not even the princesses could hurt him. Asura closed his eyes and said, "If you are looking for Discord, then you are just wasting your time. And beside, do you really think you and your squad can take on Discord?"

Shining Armor became angry and said, "What do you mean by that alien? Of course my squad and I can take on Discord!"

Asura sigh and shook his head. He said, "This is a waste of time. I came here to heal the guards who actually faced Discord and received sever wounds. Unlike someone."

Shining Armor was now red with anger and shouted, "Who do you think you are alien!? Don't underestimate us! We are the royal guards of the princesses! We don't need someone like you! We can take on whatever is thrown at us! So why don't you just pack your things and leave our home! You don't belong here!"

Asura was now getting pissed off as he heard Shining Armor blabbering shit. He was about to say something when someone shouted "Enough is enough!" behind him. Asura and Shining Armor look behind and saw that it was the Unicorn guard that was healed by Asura. The guard had an angry scowl.

Shining Armor recovered himself from the guard's outburst and glared at him. He said, "What is the meaning of this guard?"

The guard said, "I am getting sick and tired at how you keep on treating Asura like he is a wanted criminal or something! He has done nothing but gave us better armor and weapon for our safety! He has been fighting outside of Canterlot and saved several lives while we here did nothing and stood around like idiots!"

Shining Armor became angry at how a guard had the ball to speak to someone like him. He said, "You better pick your next word carefully guard, or I will have you detain for insubordination."

The guard scoffed and said, "Insubordination my flank! You really think you and your squad can take on Discord!? Ha! What a laugh. I was there when Discord confronted the princesses and let me tell you, he easily beat the princesses and the guards like they were nothing to them! And you! You think you can take someone like him and win!? Your ego must be getting to you if you really think that!"

Shining Armor girted his teeth and said, "That is enough guard. "

The guard ignored him and continued, "And as for where Asura was. He was the one battling Discord when no one else could! Asura took Discord head on and was able to beat him! When Discord was finally beaten, the Bearers of Elements of Harmony were able to seal him back into his stone prison while you have been wondering around in search for him! Which makes me wonder, were you really moving around in search for Discord or you were to scared to confront him?"

Shining Armor became red with anger and growled, "You better stop now guard or I will arrest you along with this alien for-"

The guard cut him off and shouted, "And my name is Silver Streak! Not guard! And the alien has a name! Its Asura! Get it to your thick skull!"

Shining Armor had enough and yelled, "That's it! You are here by expelled from the royal guards! Pack your things and get out!"

Silver Streak shouted, "Good! I rather work somewhere else than under some egoistical maniac who only thinks so highly of himself when in reality he isn't!"

Asura was starting to like this guy. He had guts to stand up to his captain and is not afraid to receive any punishments from him. Asura began to laugh when Silver Streak said that Shining Armor was an egoistical maniac.

Shining Armor look at Asura with anger and said, "What are you laughing at alien?"

Asura smiled and said, "I laughing at what I am seeing. It's just that there are very few who had the guts would stand up to their leader who they think are not fit for their role anymore." He then look at Silver Streak and said, "Your name is Silver Streak correct?"

Silver Streak nodded and said, "Yes it is."

Asura said, "If you are quitting the royal guards, then why don't you join my squad?"

Silver Streak became confused and asked, "But you don't have any squad?"

Asura nodded and said, "Yes I don't but after what happened today, I see how inefficient the royal guards were against someone like Discord. I will be making a squad that will work directly under me. This squad will be special as they will be trained personally by me and they will be able to take down various monsters with minimal effort. I see. I think I will call this squad "Monster Hunter". So, would you like to join this squad? You are free to choose whatever you want."

Silver Streak was surprised to hear that. To be able to work for him rather that that idiot of a captain, must be a big opportunity for him.

Shining Armor didn't want the guard to join Asura and said, "You will not be joining him Silver Streak! You are a royal guard and I order you to remain here!"

Silver Streak scoffed at him and said, "Fat chance Shining armor! You already suspended me and even if you didn't, I quit!" He then look at Asura and said with a smile, "I would be honored to join your "Monster Hunter" squad, captain."

Asura smiled and said, "You don't have to call me captain, Silver Streak. Just call me by my name and go and pack your things. I will inform the princesses about my squad and then I will come here in a few days and look for other candidates as well."

Silver Streak saluted and said, "Yes sir! I mean ... Asura."

Asura nodded and walk into the recovery room and saw all of the wounded guards. Discord really did a number on them. He was about to begin healing them when Shining Armor block his path.

Shining Armor said, "You will not touch them! We can heal them without you help!" This gained all of the attention of the wounded guards in the recovery room.

Asura said, "Oh. And I think you have someway to heal sever limbs, ripped wings and broken horns?"

Shining Armor said, "Of course we have! We are unicorns! A superior race than the rest of the lower race! We can use magic and are capable of doing anything! Even these wounds will be nothing to a Unicorn!"

One of the veins on Asura's fore head bulge with anger at what he heard. He thinks that his species are superiors among others who are incapable of utilizing magic like them. Is this the reason there are more Unicorns than Pegasus and Earth ponies? How dare he belittle the other race!

As Asura was about to say something, Silver Streak came in and said, "You still think like that? Pathetic. We unicorns may be able to use magic but that does not make us better than the rest! Also, we don't have any magic that can heal sever limbs, ripped wings and broken horns! Not even the princesses!"

The wounded guards heard their conversation and saw that Silver Streak was fully healed. Even his broken horn. Their eyes went wide with disbelief at how he was healed.

One of the wounded guards asked, "Silver Streak? Is that you? How did you broken horn was healed?"

Silver Streak smiled at the wounded guard and said, "Have no fear my friends. Asura here is the one who fully healed me and gave me back my magic. He came here so that he can heal all of your wounds. Also, you don't have to worry about Discord anymore because Asura here beat he shit out of him and the bearer of Elements of Harmony were able to turn him back into his stone prison!"

All of the guards were shocked to hear that. Not only they were happy to hear that they would be able to get their wounds healed but were also glad to hear that Discord has been stopped and sealed away.

Shining Armor said, "We don't need any of the alien's help! We are fine without him!"

Silver Streak said, "Oh really? Then tell me, can you heal their sever limbs? Can you heal their ripped wings and give them back their ability to flying? Can you heal their broken horns and give them back their ability to do magic?"

Shining Armor was unable to give an answer and splutter, "No ... I ... we ... can ... get ... heal ..."

Silver Streak smirked and look over the wounded guards. He said, "Tell me everyone. Would you rather stay like this with no way of ever recovering back from your wounds? If so then say no. However, if you all would like to get healed by Asura then say yes. Shout you answer!"

Every guard in the recovery room simultaneously shouted "Yes!"

Silver Streak smirked at Shining Armor and said, "There is your answer. Now, I would suggest you to leave this room as you don't have any business here."

Shining Armor became angry and shouted, "How dare you speak to your captain like that!? I will have you arrested for this kind of behavior!"

Silver Streak smirked and said, "Former captain. Did you forget that I already quit the royal guards? I now work directly for Asura and you can't do anything to me. Now, I will ask you nicely again. Please leave this room and let Asura heal the guards. Besides, I don't think you can do anything against Asura who was able to beat someone like Discord, now can you?"

Shining Armor gritted his teeth and storm out of the room. As soon as he left, Asura began to heal the guards which amazed everyone. After a while, all of the guards were healed and they all thanked him. Asura then left the castle but stop when he looked at the broken moon.

Silver Streak came by and also looked at the broken moon and said, "How did that happened?"

Asura said, "I punched Discord so hard that he was launched towards the moon and with the collision, the moon broke apart."

Silver Streak winced at that and said, "Ouch. I do not want to be Discord when he hit the moon like that. Can anything be done to fix the moon?"

Asura nodded and said, "Yes I can." He snap his finger and used a lot of energy to fix the moon. Everyone who was looking at the broken moon saw that the pieces of the moon began to join back. A short time later, they saw that the moon was formed back into a complete moon.

Silver Streak whistle at that and said, "That is some ability you got there. Thank for fixing the moon Asura."

Asura said, "No problem. I must be going back to my house. And don't worry about the princesses. They are resting at my house for the night. They will return here when they are fully healed."

Silver Streak nodded and Asura jumped into the air and shouted "Jet Voice". He then flew towards Ponyville and left Canterlot. Before that, he needs to find his lost infected insects that Discord threw away. With his link with those group of insects, he found them and flew towards them.

Everfree Forest

Somewhere in Everfree forest, there was a crater and in it was a machine like object. Some small animals became curious of the object and came closer to inspect what it was. They sniff it and then scurry away when they felt something dangerous withing the machine.

Asura landed near the crater and found the object. He walk to it and picked it up. He saw that it was a square made up of steel. In it, were his infected insects. He then devoured the entire box along with the infected insects and absorbed them. After retrieving his insects, he jumped into the air and shouted "Jet Voice" and flew towards his house.

Ponyville

Asura landed outside his house but before going in, he needs to limit his powers that have been increased greatly. He pulled out all of his nails from his body and was shocked to find that his total power increased from 110% to 133%. How that happen!? He then scanned his body and found out why.

The Jewel Meat balls he ate at the Gala evolved his muscles that increased his power capacity by 7%. Then his powers increased by 3% from the battle at the Kingdom Of Minoros. Then the transformation he gone under in order to fight Discord evolved his muscles which increased his powers by 13%. He then plunged 10 nails into his body's pressure points.

One in his left bicep 10%  
One in his right bicep 10%  
One in his left shoulder blade 10%  
One in his right shoulder blade 10%  
One in his neck 10%  
One in his left kidney 10%  
One in his right kidney 10%  
One in his left lung 16%  
One in his right lung 17%  
One in his heart 20%

This limited his powers by 123%, leaving him with only 10% of his full power. After limiting his powers, he went inside his house and towards the kitchen. When he arrived there, he saw that his clone was almost finished preparing the food for the girls. He thanked the clone who then disappear in a poof of white smoke. Asura finished preparing the rest of the food and took them to the girls. Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Spike, Dinky and Sparkler were in the room as well. Celestia and Luna were surprised to see many different kinds of dishes that they have never seen before. When everyone started to eat their food, they all moaned in pleasure with many new flavors dancing around inside their mouths. This made Asura blush but his virus helped him in stopping it.

After eating their food, Celestia said, "Asura. That was the most delicious food I have ever eaten."

Luna said, "Indeed. I have never experience a taste like this before."

Sweetie Belle said, "Asura. Did you really cook all of these food?"

Asura nodded and said, "Sure I did. I love to cook and it makes me happy when others enjoy eating my food."

Sweetie Belle eyes lit up and said, "Wow. That's so cool. I burn whatever I cook." She frowned at the end.

Asura ruffled her hair and said, "Oh it can't be that bad. I'm sure with a little bit of help, you'll cook just fine."

Sweetie Belle look up to him with a deadpan face and said, "I burned juice."

Asura raised his right eyebrow at that. How can you burn juice? They cannot be burned since they are liquid. When he was about to ask how, Rarity said, "Its true Asura. She really did burn juice when she decided to give me breakfast in bed. Oh and she burn the toast so much, it was turned into a black sludge. Oh Celestia forbids that she don't get a Cutie mark in cooking."

Asura head reeled back when he heard the impossible. No way you can do that? He look back at Sweetie Belle and saw that she was giving her sister a glare but that only made her look cute. Asura chuckled and scratched her ears to calm her.

Asura said, "Its okay Sweetie. I will teach you how to cook delicious food."

Sweetie Belle look back at Asura with wide eyes and asked, "Really!?" Asura nodded and Sweetie hugged him and said "thank you" several times.

Apple Bloom finished her food and said, "Wow! This is even better than Granny's cooking."

Applejack said, "Well, I won't deny that Asura's food is delicious."

Scootaloo said, "Asura. You are so amazing. A stallion that can cook will make a lot of mares happy." This made the girls and princesses blush.

Asura chuckled and said, "Well, I am glad that you all like my cooking."

Pinkie Pie said, "Are you kidding me! You must be a master chef if you can cook like that!"

Asura smiled at her and said, "Thanks Pinkie. Now, why don't you all sleep here for the night."

Celestia said, "But we need to go back to our castle and heal the guards."

Asura said, "Its okay. You don't have to heal them anymore. I went there and healed everyone."

Luna said, "But what about Canterlot that has been damaged by your fight. And the moon?"

Asura said, "I fix everything. So you don't have to worry about anything."

Both the princesses looked out of the house's window and saw that the moon was back in its original form. They were amazed again by Asura's powers.

Luna said, "Thank you Asura for fixing my moon."

Asura said, "Its no problem at all Luna. Sorry I broke the moon in the first place."

Luna shook her head and said, "Its couldn't be helped. You we fighting Discord and there had to be some sort of damage. I am just glad that no one was killed by Discord."

With that, everyone laid on their beds and slept. Asura snap his fingers to create more beds for the fillies and Spike who laid on them and fell asleep. Asura then walk out of his house and jumped on top of his house. He sat on the roof and look at the moon. Many thoughts began to form inside his mind. Some of them were about the safety of the girls and some were about enemies who could be strong or stronger than Discord out there. Asura can't be with them all the time to protect them. He needs to find many ways to keep them safe. He can't use his "Shadow Clone Jutsu" because it is not the right time to use that skill.

What about creating some golems that will protect the girls? He had a lot of Ninth metal inside of him. He can make the golems out of that metal and become immune to magic. This will give them an edge when dealing with magic entities. Yes, that is a good idea but first, he needs some sort of blueprints to make some really strong golems. He will not find any of them in this world. So that means he need to visit other worlds and find those blueprints. Maybe its time he finally try out his dimensional traveling power. He will try them in the morning.

Next he needs to do something about the girls recovery from any wound they receive in the future. But how? He can't just give them his virus like that. What if they make a mistake and they accident devour someone. It would devastate them. He just needs to give them a recovery virus but how. He kept thinking for a while and then an idea finally pop into his mind. Yes, that will work. He will need to work on that idea immediately in the morning.

Also, he needs to inform the princesses about his "Monster Hunter" squad and that Silver Streak is joining it. He will need to visit the castle's barrack and find suitable candidates for his squad. However, he will need to avoid picking the ones who are too full of themselves or those who get cocky or those who look down on others. He needs ponies like Silver Streak who look out for others and don't look down on others because of their differences. Also, he will need to create special armors and weapons for them. He will also need to personally train them to become stronger and much more efficient than the rest of the guards. The "Monster Hunter" squad will become a team that will be capable of taking down large groups of monsters and they will at least be able to stand against someone like Discord for a while.

Finally the last thought is how to make the girls strong enough to face monsters with ease. His Gourmet Cells can make them stronger but it will also effect their appetite and switch their moods into fighting someone. He can't just give them his Gourmet Cell like that. He needs to modify them in a weaker form that won't effect their appetites and their moods. Also, there is a problem about their compatibility. However, he gained all of their DNA when he healed them. Asura can use their DNA to combine with his Gourmet Cells and make them compatible to the girls. This Gourmet Cell may be a weaker version of his original cell but it will be just the thing to make them stronger. Even though they would not get even near 10% of his strength but it would still be enough for them.

This process will take a lot of time to make a modified version of his Gourmet Cells for the girls. So Asura began to make many different Gourmet Cells inside his body and mixed the girls DNA with them to see how they would react to them. There will be several failures from this and it will take a lot of time to perfect them. He ordered his virus to keep on experimenting with the Gourmet Cells and make them perfect for the girls.

Lastly, what was that form he went under. All that rage force his Gourmet Cell and virus to transform his body into a the red Goliath. What should he call this transformation? How about "Wrath Mode".

Wrath Mode Transform into the Red Goliath and increase his strength by several folds. Use to fight very strong entities.

A very nice transformation he got there. With that he then went inside his house and into his room. He laid on the bed and fell asleep. He has plans to work on in the morning and will complete them.

* * *

 _ **So what do you guys/gals think please comment I would like some feedback & no flames please.**_


	21. Chapter 20 New Partners & Projects

**_Chapter 20 New Partners And Projects_**

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing of the story or what it's connected to no mater how much I wish I did, and without further ado let's**_ _ **begin.**_

* * *

Asura immediately woke up when morning came. He had been waiting impatiently for morning to come because he had a few plans that he needs to work on. But first, he got out of his bed and went to the bathroom and wash up. After that, he went down stairs and stop outside the room where the girls are resting. He heard their snoring confirming that they are still sleeping. So he went into the kitchen and began to make their breakfast.

During cooking, the fragrance of the food spread out from the kitchen and seeped into the girl's room. As they were sleeping peacefully, they got a whiff of something delicious. Their noses began to sniff the fragrance and the girls, in their sleep state, got out of their beds. They began to sleep walk towards the fragrance and out of their room.

Asura cooked a few dishes and put them on the dining table. He went back to make more. As he left, the sleeping girls came into the dining room and their noses lead them towards the delicious food. Asura came back into the dining room with more food but stop when he saw something funny.

The girls looked like they had a huge slumber party and their hairs were really messy, except for Pinkie. Her hair is just as poofy as always. Even the fillies and Spike moved like zombies and walk slowly towards the food like they want to eat brains. Rarity had a blind fold on her eyes and her hair was messy. Rainbow, Ditzy and Gilda were flapping a bit above the floor while they glide towards the table with the food on it. Even the princesses look like they had a bad hair day. He then saw Fluttershy and saw how cute she looked. She had her face hid behind her hair and was taking really small steps like a child would. The rest of the girls were in similar state.

Asura chuckled at the site and said, "Good morning girls."

This made them wake up from their sleep walking and stop in their tracks. They rubbed their eyes and stretched their limbs and yawned. After they were fully awake they look around and were confused as to why were they out of their room. They then saw Asura smiling and he was holding a few plates of food.

They all said "good morning" to Asura and Applejack ask, "Can you tell me why we were out of our room and here in the dining room?"

Asura said, "Would you believe me when I say that you girls got a whiff of the breakfast I was making and then made your way here while sleep walking?"

The girls look at him in disbelief and thought that he was joking. Rainbow began to laugh at his joke and then said, "Ha ha ha! Good one Asura. But seriously, why are we in here rather than our room?"

Asura smiled and said, "You really want to know?" The girls nodded and he said with a grin, "Well, see for yourselves."

Asura snap his finger and an his memory of seeing the girls went into the girls mind. In their minds, the girls saw how they were sleep walking towards the food and how messy they look. Rarity immediately screamed and said, "I look hideous!" The other girls began to look at themselves and saw that they also had messy hairs.

Asura said, "Rarity. You don't look hideous at all. In fact, I think that you all look cuter this way."

This made all of the girls blush while the fillies laugh. Rarity asked, "Do you really think I am cute?"

Asura smiled and said, "Sure you are Rarity. All of you are cute in your own ways. Except for the fillies. They are already cute."

This time it was the fillies who blushed and the girls laugh. Then the fillies pouted cutely and they simultaneously said, "We are not cute."

Asura chuckled and said , "Yup. They're cute." He then look over the girls and said, "Why don't you all get wash up while I finish preparing your breakfast."

The girls, fillies and Spike nodded and went back to their room and began to wash up. Mean while Asura prepared their breakfast and waited for them to come. While he waited, he thought about the plans he has for the girls. He will need to travel dimensions in search of a blueprint for the golems. They need to be really strong in order to protect the girls. However, he will need to be cautious when he travels to another dimensions. He does not know what the dimensions will hold for him to face.

Asura was brought out of his thoughts when he saw the girls, fillies and Spike coming towards the dining table. They all sat on the chairs and begin eating their delicious food. As usual, they all moaned in bliss from the delicious food.

During breakfast, Asura said, "Celestia. Luna. I need to inform something to you.

The princesses turn their attention from their yummy food towards Asura. Celestia said, "Yes?"

Asura said, "I am making a special squad that will directly work for me."

Luna said, "Why do you want that?"

Asura said, "After seeing how inefficient the guards were against Discord, I want to make a special squad that would be at least able to harm or stop someone like him for a time."

Celestia said, "Really? Can you do that?"

Asura nodded and Luna asked, "Who will be joining this squad of your? Are there any willing ones?"

Asura said, "Yes. In fact, I already got my first member yesterday."

Celestia said, "That fast? Who is it?"

Asura said, "A solar guard whose name is Sliver Streak."

Luna said, "Ah yes. Sliver Streak. I didn't know he would leave the solar guards like that."

Asura said, "He didn't. He was expelled."

The princesses were startled to hear that. Celestia asked, "Why was he expelled?

Asura said, "You can thank the captain of the royal guard for that."

This gained the attention of the rest of the girls. Twilight asked, "What did my brother do? Why did he expelled Silver Streak?"

Asura said, "Last night, when I went to the castle, I met Silver Streak outside the castle's gate wounded. I healed him and he thanked me for it. I asked him if there were anymore wounded guards to which he said yes. He then lead me to the recovery room where the wounded guards were. However, Shining Armor was standing at the door and he saw me. He then began badmouthing me and saying things like I was not need here or like I didn't belong here. Silver Streak became angry at how I was being treated by Shining Armor. So he stood his ground against Shining Armor while he said all about how he was not the one who fought Discord and stuff. Shining Armor didn't like that and expelled him right there. However, Silver Streak was relieved that he was free from working under someone like him. I like this one. So I invited him to join my squad to which he joined instantly. Of course Shining Armor tried to stop him from joining me but Silver Streak simply flipped him off."

The princesses and the girls were appalled at Shining Armor's behavior and began angry at him. Twilight said with anger, "Why is my brother acting like this? He did not act like this before he became Captain of the royal guards? What is wrong with him?"

Asura took in this new information and said, "Hmmm. Maybe he thinks of himself as a superior being after he received that position."

Rarity asked, "Why would you think that darling?"

Asura said, "There are many beings who would change their attitude after they receive something of great importance or in this case, the position of captain of the royal guards."

The princesses had a look of understanding and Celestia said, "I see. Then it would be best to have him remove from such a position."

The girls nodded and agreed but Asura said, "Let him be Celestia. Shining Armor won't change his attitude if you simply remove him from his position. In fact it will get only worse. He needs to learn his lesson by himself. If he cause trouble then I will take care of it."

Everyone look at him in surprise. They thought that he would be happy that Shining Armor would be removed from his position but has refused that idea.

Luna asked, "Then how would you change his attitude on all of this?"

Asura smiled and said, "Simple. When I train my squad and he sees how efficient they are than his own guards, he will train them with everything he got. With time, his behavior will change for the better when he has someone to complete with. However, if he refuses to change and remains the same, then he really does not deserve that position."

The princesses nodded and Celestia said, "If that will help Shining Armor then I approve of your "Monster Hunter" squad. When I and my sister return to our castle, we will announce this news to the guards and see if anyone would like to join your squad."

Asura said, "You don't need to do that Celestia. I rather just personally choose who can join my team. Just announce the news of my squad is more than enough."

Luna asked, "Why don't you want us to tell them if they would like to join your squad?"

Swift Tail said, "Yeah. Would that not benefit you in having a lot of guards join your squad?"

Asura shook his head and said, "No. I can't allow just anyone to join my squad. I need to see them personally and see how they behave with others. Whats their personality is like? Is the one joining my squad for honor or just fame, glory or money? I don't want guards who think they are better than the rest or those who look down on others. They would misuse my training for their own desires or worse they would teach others who are not worthy and cause trouble. What I want are guards who are willing to be able to give their lives away for another. I want selfless guards who see others as equals. That is what I want for my squad and Silver Streak is the first member for it."

Everyone listened to him and understood what he meant. To have guards who are selfless and don't look down on others, would be perfect to join Asura's squad. Also, having someone possess the knowledge of his training would be troubling.

Celestia nodded and said, "Okay Asura. I will only announce the news of your squad."

Asura said, "Thank you Celestia. I will visit the castle in a few days, so tell Silver Streak to keep on training and wait for my arrival." The princesses nodded.

A while later, everyone finished their breakfast. The princesses thanked Asura for the delicious food and give him a kiss on the cheek. They then teleported themselves back to their castles. The girls, fillies and Spike went to their homes and continued their day. Now Asura was left alone in his house. He first cleaned the dishes and went to his room. He locked his door and and then snap his finger to create a barrier around his room. He is about to try out his dimensional traveling power and he does not want anything from another world to run free in this world. The barrier will trap anything from escaping this room.

Before he begin, he suddenly realized that he had acquire some new DNA from yesterday. Lets see what they are.

Earth Pony DNA Can now create infected creatures that can help with a farm.

Unicorn DNA Can now create infected creatures that can use unicorn magic.

Celestia DNA Can now use Light magic.

Luna DNA Can now use Shadow magic.

Discord DNA Can create one infected creature with limited reality warping power.

Hmmm. The first one he can use to make some infected creatures who can aid Applejack's farm or grow other things. Then the second one will allow him to create an infected mage that can use unicorn magic against enemies. Then he had the princesses DNA. With them, he as gained the ability to use Light and Shadow magic. Finally, the last one, Discord's DNA. He already had Discord's power but much better than him. To create infected zombie that can warp reality around them, that sound awesome but at the moment, he needs to try out his dimensional traveling power.

Asura first thought of what world he wanted to go to. He want a world where he can see the beauty of nature. Then he used his dimensional traveling power and a beautiful stone gate formed in the middle of his room. Through the gate, he could see what lies on the other side. It looked like just like he want the world to be. The natural beauty of nature.

Asura began to walk towards the gate and lifted his right leg to go through the gate. However, he stopped right in his track and pulled his leg back. Before he goes through the gate, he needs to have some precautions. What if he went through the gate and when he returns, he finds out that a month or a year has passed in his Equestria? Or once he cross the gate, he would never be able to return back to his Equestria? There are many more precautions he needs to take before he cross the gate.

Then an idea pop into his mind and made some hand signs. Asura said said "Shadow Clone Jutsu" and with a *Poof* of white smoke, 10 perfect clones appeared. He told one clone to go through the gate and then return immediately. The clone did that and walked through the gate and then returned within the next second. Okay, so the clone was able to return without any problem.

Now for another test. He told the same clone to go back through the gate and spend 10 minutes there. Also, bring back some plant and stone samples. The clone again went through the gate and again, the clone returned back but within the next second. And the clone also brought a plant sample.

Asura was confused and asked the clone, "I though I told you to spend 10 minutes on the other side. Its only been one second."

The clone was surprise and said, "But I did spend 10 minutes there and returned back here."

Asura was surprise to hear that. He knows that his clones would not lie to him so he accepted it. But this raises some more tests. He asked, "OK. This is new information. Show me the plant and stone sample."

The clone gave Asura the plant and stone sample and saw that it was just a normal plant and stone. This test gave him new information about his dimensional traveling power. Now, on to the next test. He told the clone to go through the gate and close it. Then the clone must use dimensional power to return back here.

The clone obeyed and walk through the gate. The gate closed and disappeared. After a few seconds, another gate like the last one opened in the middle of his room. Then from the gate, the clone came back safe and sound. This revealed more information about his dimensional power.

Now for the last test. He used his dimensional power to create 9 more gates but they look a bit different from each other. A total of 10 dimensional gate were created in his room. Then Asura told all of his 10 clones to go through each of the gates separately and spend some time there before returning here. Each clone went through a different gate and the gates disappeared.

Asura then waited to see if his experiment was successful. After a few seconds, 10 gates appeared in his room and each of his clone came out from the gates. Asura asked each of them how much time did they spend beyond their gates. He got different answers. One clone spend 14 minutes, another spend 34 minutes, another spend 52 minutes. Each clone spend a different amount of time than each other but the end result was the same. They all returned back a few seconds later and at the same time. So, what information he has gathered from his experiments is:

1\. You can go to any world you want to. You first need to think about the world before opening a dimensional gate.

2\. You can go through them and return safely.

3\. You can close the gate and open it again to return back to the original world.

4\. You can bring anything through the gate.

5\. No amount of time will effect the original world when you go through the gate. This means that you can spend a lot of time in another world but when you return back to your world, the time line would be the same as if you have not left your world.

The last info was really convenient for Asura. He can go and spend a month beyond a gate but he will return to his world at the same time he left. He smiled and began to walk through the gate but stopped again. What if something happened to him on the other side? If something did happen to him, Equestria would be left defenseless against the monsters. He then told his 10 clones to stay here and if he doesn't return, they will need to defend Equestria. He gave them permission to create more clones if they began to lose their numbers. The clone saluted him.

Asura nodded and stored his guns and "Punisher" in his pocket dimension. He then took a breath, closed his eyes and walk through the dimensional gate. As he walk, he felt the floor changing into soft grass. He stopped and opened his eyes. Asura look in amazement at his surrounding.

He was surrounded by beautiful nature. The smell of trees and flowers filled his nose which made him clam. He looked back and saw that the gate was not there anymore. Must have closed when he crossed it. Asura then laid on the grass and relaxed. For 20 minutes he relaxed his body while being surrounded by the beauty of nature.

After he relaxed, he stand back up and created a dimensional gate back to his world. He walk through the gate and saw that he returned back to his room with the 10 clone standing there. Asura smiled that the information was correct. He had no need for the clones and demised them who disappeared in a puff of smoke. The rest of the dimensional gates disappeared as he had no use for them.

Asura need to start his plans. First was the plan to fins some blueprints for a powerful golem. He though of a world to find that kind of blueprint and created a gate. However, this gate looked like a swirling blue energy.

Asura shrugged his shoulder at the weird gate and walk through it. When he crossed the gate, his eyes went wide at what he saw.

On the other side, there were massive buildings that looked futuristic. Their designs were weird and he heard something soaring above him. He looked up and saw futuristic jets flying in the sky. He then look around and saw that he was in some alley. Asura walk out from the alley and onto the main street but stopped at what he saw next. There were humans. Humans were walking around and talking to each others. Their clothes, hair styles, accessories everything were different than what his human world has.

So this world is a futuristic one and humans inhabit this world. Their military must be futuristic as well. How about he finds out for himself? Asura began to follow the sound of the jets that will lead him to their military base. As he was walking, he saw that some people were looking at him curiously. He understood what they were looking at. His clothes were different than theirs and is raising some suspicion. He needs to fix this.

Asura saw a cloth department and went inside. He looked around saw many different types of clothes. He then saw a customer purchasing some clothes. The customer then pulled out some papers that looked like money and gave them to another person who could be the shop employee. Asura carefully looked at the money and saw what it looked like.

So this can be called futuristic money? Well, whatever they are, he need to have them. Asura used reality warping to make a bundle of futuristic money in his pocket. After the customer bought his clothes and left the shop, the employee saw Asura and walk towards him. The employee smiled and welcomed him. The employee said, "Welcome to the clothes department where you can find whatever style of clothes you want. How can I be of your service."

Asura saw that the employee was staring at his clothes which made him a bit uncomfortable. He said, "I know that my clothes look out of fashion but I couldn't find any good ones. So I just wore these and came here to buy some good clothes. So can you help me fins something that will fit me?"

The employee came out of his though and apologized. He said, "Forgive me for staring at your clothes. Its just that they are some of the oldest clothes I have ever seen. And they are in pretty good shape to. Oh yes, you asked me to help find you some clothes that fit you? So follow me and well see what there is."

After searching for a while and wearing several clothes, Asura finally found some clothes that not only fit him but were stylish as well. This is what he looked like.

The employee said, "Wow. you look really great in those clothes."

Asura looked in the mirror and saw how good he looked. He looked back at the employee and said, "I'll take it. How much?"

The employee smiled and said, "That will be $5600."

Asura nodded and gave him a bundle of cash. The employee eyes went wide when he saw that he over paid him. By a lot. He was about to say something but Asura cut hm off by saying, "Keep the change." With that he walked out of the shop, leaving a wide eye employee with his jaw on the ground.

Asura then continued to follow the sound of the Jets. He also saw that the people were not looking at hi any more. He wore their clothes and has stopped their suspicion. Good. He needs it this way. Asura continued following the Jets sound and an hour later, he finally found a military base that look really awesome.

Wow. How big is this base. With his "Superhuman Vision", Asura look over the base from a far and saw several different kinds of vehicles ranging from jeeps, tank to helicopters and Jets. He also saw several soldiers equipped with weapons paroling the area. Getting inside the base without anyone noticing him would be a bit difficult.

Asura needs to prepare some precautions before he enters the base. He first used "Life Erase" to erase his presence. Then he used an invisibility spell on himself to become invisible. Then he cast a spell that covered his entire body, from head to toe, in a transparent cover that will prevent him from leaving any foot prints or finger prints around. Then he cast a silence spell on himself that will cut off any sound he makes. Then, he used "Echolocation" on the entire military base and mark every soldier and vehicles patrolling the area. Finally, he used "Hair Sensor" to spread his feelers to his surroundings that will alert him from anyone coming close to him.

Now that the preparation has been completed, Asura slowly began to walk towards the military base. Even with all of the buffs he had on himself, Asura walk carefully and heightened his sense around himself. He does not want to fight them and destroy this military base. After walking carefully around the base for half and hour, he found an entrance that goes deeper into the base. Asura walk inside and saw that it was an area where they make weapons and vehicles etc.

This is the right place he needs to be. There must be a place or a room where they keep their blueprints. Asura needs to find that room and see what the futuristic humans have achieved. Asura walk through several hall ways that goes deeper and deeper below the ground. After a while, he reached an area where he saw many scientist and engineers working together to make several different machines.

Good. Asura is near the place where he can find some blueprints but the question is where are they exactly? He looked over the scientist and saw that she stood out from the rest. She was wearing a white coat, glasses and had black hair. She had a clip board and telling the scientist to complete their project faster. She must be the one who overlook all of the projects. That means she might know where the blueprints are kept.

Asura thought about how to proceed with extracting the information from her. He can't just kill her and devour her in order to gain her memories. She is not the enemy. However, he can mind control her with his Lesser Mind Control but this is a risky move because he can only control those with lesser intelligence. Maybe he can make her let her guard down and open her mind. That way he can easily control her mind and have her show where the blueprints are.

Yes. This can work. If it fails, he can cast a sleep spell on her and search the underground base himself until he finds the blueprints. Asura followed her and when she came into a hallway, he look around and saw that she was alone in the hallway. Perfect. Asura first cast a spell to make her relax and waited. The woman expression soften and closed her eyes as he became relaxed. When she left her guard down, Asura used Lesser Mind Control to control her mind. He got a hold of her mind as she didn't put up her guard. He can't fully control her but he can give her some suggestion.

Asura whispered into her ear and said, "Why don't you go and check on the blueprints of weapons that are stored in this base. See if they are okay."

The women nodded and began walking and Asura followed her. After a while they arrived before a huge gate.

The women said, "I have already come here before. Maybe I should check on those blueprints and see if they are there."

The women pulled out a card and swiped it at the door. Then a small orb opened on the left side of the door. The women pushed her face closer to the orb and it scanned her eyes. After scanning her eyes, it beeped once and the door opened.

Asura said, "Thank you" and and cast a sleep spell on the women. She fell asleep and Asura walk in. The door closed behind him and he saw several blueprints scattered all around the room.

Asura rubbed his hands and said with glee, "Lets see what level of military weapons this world has achieved." He then began to look over each of the blueprints and was fascinated at what he saw. Some blueprints were about guns but looked heavily modified.

These weapons look cool and the amount of fire power they pack must be on a whole now level from his human world. He then looked at the others and saw that they were blueprints of flying ships.

Wow. The last two got him very excited. Huge battle ships patrolling Equestria and if any monsters or enemies dare to come closer, they would bombard them from the sky. He like it. On to the next ones. What else they got? Now these next blueprints are about ground machines.

Asura was now drooling at what he saw. So awesome. He can build the last two huge machines that will defend cities from any attack and with his type of strong metal, they will be really hard to damage. Everything he saw is good and all but he has still yet to find anything blueprints about golems or robots.

Asura checked them all but didn't find any. He sigh with disappointment. He thought that such a futuristic world would have come up with something about a robotic fighter but he didn't find any. He began to walk towards the door but stop when he felt something beneath his feet. Asura look down and tap the floor a few times. He found out that the floor was a bit hollow. Why would that be?

Asura kneel down and punch the floor, thus breaking it. At once several alarms activated that alerted the military base. Asura ignored the alarms and searched the hollow floor. He found a case and opened it. Inside he found some blueprints and smiled at what he saw.

Finally! Asura found some blueprints about creating golems or robots. From the looks of it, there are several procedures he needs to follow if he wants to make a powerful guardian and with the Ninth metal, they will become immune to magic and harder to damage. He took all of the blueprints in the room and stored them in his dimensional storage.

Asura attention was then brought back to the alarm. With his "Superhuman Hearing" he heard a huge squad of people outside the room. They must be soldiers who came here to see what made the alarm set off. Hooo. So they think they can stop him? HA! Lest see how they fare against a monster hunter!

Asura pulled his right fist back and was about to punch the door but stop at the end. He thought that they didn't do anything wrong and he don't want to hurt them. So how will he escape from here without punching them? He thought for a bit and then facepalm. He has one skill with which he can get out of this base.

Asura closed his eyes and then he opened them. His eyes were not the same as before. They were different.

With these eyes, he walk towards a wall and ... pass right through it like he was a ghost or something. Asura used "Kamui" to turn his body intangible that allowed him to pass through solid objects. Before Asura left, he snap his finger and created duplicates of all the blueprints he took and put them back in the room. The humans of this world still need those blueprints so he left behind a copy of them. He also freed the women from his mind control.

With that Asura left the military base while he moved underground. After moving far away from the base, he came out from the ground and look around. He was alone. He used his dimensional power to create a gate back to his Equestria and walk through it. Asura returned back to his room and the gate disappeared. He then pulled out the blueprints for making a golem and set them on a table.

As Asura was looking over the blue prints, he remembered that he needs to go and save the dragon kingdom. However Ember said that she and her army of dragon warriors can defend their kingdom for at least a month. He needs to work on his projects so he thought of a way to given them a helping hand.

Asura went outside the house and buried his hands in the ground. He then released tons of biomass below the ground. The biomass then began to take form and after a few seconds, 10 Viral Hydras were created below the ground. Asura snap his finger and created a scroll. He rolled it up and mentally ordered on Hydra to raise its fang. A huge fang emerged from the ground and opened a bit. Asura put the scroll inside its mouth and mentally ordered the Hydras to go towards the dragon kingdom and help them. He ordered them to give the scroll to princesses Ember and follow her orders and protect the kingdom.

The Hydras obeyed and moved towards the dragon kingdom while burrowing below the ground. The Hydras will take a few days to reach the kingdom but when they do, they will greatly help them in fighting against the monsters. In those few days, he will be busy with his projects. Asura went back inside his house and in his room. He first checked how his Gourmet Cells were coming along and saw that they were only 0.02% complete. Wow. That's slow. Well, that will take a long time for completion as it is not an easy task.

Asura then sat on a chair and began to study the blueprints. After studying them for a few hours, he understood what he needed to do in order to create a strong golem but it will take time to make it. He began to use the Ninth metal in his body to construct several small strong circuits. After that, he made a skeleton of 8 foot tall made from Ninth metal. However, they were not perfect, so he absorbed them and again try to create circuits and skeleton. It took Asura 6 hours to make several perfect circuits and a skeleton that is very tough.

He looked out side and saw that it was already evening. He used 6 more hours to create another perfect skeleton and several circuits. Good. These skeletons will be the main support for making a strong golem. It was about time Trixie, Gilda, Swift Tail and Mellow Hoof would come back here. He stored the Ninth metal circuits and two skeletons in his pocket dimension.

Asura then moved towards the kitchen and prepared dinner for the girls. After a while the four girls entered his house and saw that Asura was finishing putting food on the table. The girls hugged him and greeted him.

Asura hugged them and said, "Hello girls. How was your day today?"

The girls said that it was a fine day for them. They all ate their dinner and went to their rooms and slept. Asura washed the dishes and went to his room. He still had 3 hours before he sleep. So what will he do in that time? Aha! Another project for the girls. He pulled out a steel ingot and ate it. Then he started creating something from the steel. After working on it, he made an 8 inch long thing that looked a bit like a centipede. Asura will present this thing to the girls in the future. For now, he stored this thing into his dimensional storage and went to sleep.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

Asura woke up from his sleep when someone knocked on his door. He got out of his bed and walk to the door. He opened it and saw Trixie, Gilda, Swift Tail and Mellow Hoof were standing there in their night gowns. They also held their pillows and were blushing a bit.

Asura asked, "Hey girls. What is it?"

They look down and didn't spoke for a while. Then Trixie asked, "Can we ... sleep with you?" Asura's eyes widened at that.

Mellow Hoof said, "We want to sleep in the same room as you."

Gilda said, "After going through such pain, we are now scared."

Swift Tail, "Since you have saved us, we would feel much safer closer to you."

Asura let out a sigh of relaxation. He thought that the girls wanted to do some intimate things with him but fortunately that was not the reason. Don't get him wrong. He would love to do some ... intimate things with them but he is not ready yet.

Asura gave a soft smile and said, "Come in girls. You don't need my permission to come in my room. Whenever you need help or comfort, come to me okay?"

The girls nodded and came to his room. Asura snap his finger to make the bed larger for the girls to fit in. Asura laid in the middle. Trixie and Gilda laid on his left side while Swift Tail and Mellow Hoof laid on his right side. The girls hugged him and fell asleep as they felt safer with him. Asura hugged them and also fell asleep.

Next Day Fluttershy's Cottage

Fluttershy was sleeping peacefully as she dreams of being hugged by Asura in a protective manner. In her dream, she was cuddling with Asura as he hugged her. They both look at each other eyes and their face came closer and closer. She leaned in for a lovely kiss-

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

However, she woke up when someone knocked at her room's window. She opened her eyes and saw that it was a dream. She pouted that she was just this close to the good part of her dream. Fluttershy then remembered that someone knocked at her window and said, "Who could that be? It's so early."

All of a sudden, the window opened when something rammed through it and crashed in the room. She look who it was and saw that it was Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow flew towards Fluttershy and said in a panic voice, "C'mon, Fluttershy! Cider season's about to start!"

She removed the bed sheet from Fluttershy and saw that she was in a night gown. A very sexy night gown. Fluttershy immediately blush and covered herself with her hands and squee in embarrassingly. Rainbow saw her erotic night gown and blushed. She shook her head and helped her get dress quickly. When Fluttershy was dress, Rainbow grabbed her and flew out of her house.

Fluttershy shrieks when she was forcefully take from her room and asked, "Oh, where are we? What's the rush?"

Rainbow Dash said, "The rush? Don't you remember what happened last year? Or the year before that? Or pretty much any cider season ever?"

Fluttershy said, "Um, well, uh–"

Rainbow cut her off by saying, "Pinkie Pie. She always ends up ahead of us in line, and then they always run out of cider!"

Fluttershy said, "I guess I–"

She was cut again by Rainbow saying, "Well, not this year! This year I'm gonna get there before sunrise, so I can drink all the cider I want and laugh when she doesn't get any! It's the perfect plan. Y'know, I might even buy some cider and hold onto it for a while, drinking it drop by drop in front of her–" She then gasped in shock at what she saw.

There was a really long line of tents on the road leading towards Sweet Apple Acre. Fluttershy said, "Gee, Rainbow Dash. It looks like a few other ponies had the same idea."

They both landed at the front end of the line where a pink tent was. The tent opened and out came a bunch of balloons and then came Pinkie Pie with messy hairs.

Fluttershy saw Pinkie's hair and clew closer to her. She said, "Oh, gosh, Pinkie. I love your new style."

Rainbow flew closer to them and asked in shock, "Who are all these ponies?!"

Pinkie became excited that made her hair sprang back to normal and said, "Isn't this great? I couldn't sleep last night 'cause I was so excited about cider season, and I had this brilliant idea to come down here and camp out, so I told a few others about it, and they all thought it was a great idea too, and now it's just a big old cider party! Woo-hoo!"

Pinkie jumped high into the air and came down crashing with her face kissing the ground. She pulled her face back up and saw the rest of the tents. She said, "Oh, gosh, that's a lot of ponies. Hope they don't run out before you get any."

Rainbow could only growl at that as she look at the long waiting line. She and Fluttershy then went to the back of the line and waited for Cider Season to begin.

Asura's House

Asura woke up with some soft fuzzy feeling over his chest and abdomen. He opened his eyes and saw that Gilda and Swift Tail were hugging his abdomen while Trixie and Mellow Hoof had their muzzle under his jaw. The girls were cuddling to him. He smiled softly and scratched their ears. This made them cuddle some more and nuzzle their muzzle and beak with his body. Asura was now feeling ticklish but held his chuckle.

Asura look at the clock and saw that it was six in the morning. He needed to get up but he was held down by the girls. He didn't want to wake them up, so he created a bunch of pillows. He then switch his body with the pillow by teleporting. The girls didn't notice this and continued to cuddle with the pillow thinking that it was Asura. He smiled sweetly at the scene he was looking at. The girls slept peacefully with not a hint of worry.

Seeing them in this state, he whispered, "I promise you girls that I will make a world where no one will have to worry about being attack by anyone or anything."

Asura then moved closer to the sleeping girls and kissed their foreheads. This brought a sweet smile on their faces and continued to sleep. He will protect them at any cost. Asura then went to the bathroom and washed up. He then went down stairs and into the kitchen. He prepared the girls breakfast and put them on the table.

The girls woke up, came down, hugged Asura and quickly began to eat their breakfast. Asura was worried and said, "Slow down girls. The food is not going anywhere."

Gilda said, "Its not that. We need to get to Sweet Apple Acre quickly."

Asura asked, "Why?"

Trixie said, "Today is Cider Season."

Asura raised one of his eyebrow and asked, "The what?"

Trixie said, "Yesterday, Applejack said that she will be selling apple cider to Ponyville today."

Asura said, "And?"

Mellow Hoof said, "Applejack's apple cider is very delicious and she sells them once every few months."

Again Asura said, "And?"

Swift Tail said, "In short, everyone from Ponyville wants to have a taste of her apple cider that is a limited amount."

Asura nodded and said, "If you say that her apple cider is good, then maybe I should try some myself."

After they all ate their breakfast, Asura and the girls exited his house. Then he used "Sound Orb" to send the girls and himself towards Applejack's Sweet Apple Acre. From the sky, he saw a very long line of small tents on the road that goes to Sweet Apple Acre.

When they landed near Applejack's farm, Asura asked, "what is with all that line of tents?"

Mellow Hoof said, "Since Applejack produce a limited amount of apple cider, the ponies would camp out and wait their turn."

Asura then saw Applejack coming from the farm with Big Mac puling a cart loaded with several barrels. They must be filled with cider. Apple Bloom was sitting on the barrels. Granny Smith was sitting in the cart.

Asura greeted her, "Hi Applejack. How are you?"

Applejack hugged him and said, "Just doing fine Asura. So what are you doing here? Came here to buy my apple cider?"

Asura hugged her and said, "The girls told me that today is Cider Season. So I came to see how your cider taste like. And by the looks of the long line, it must be really good."

Applejack chuckled and said, "Yeah. It sure is. You should try some. Wait here while I get some for you."

Applejack was about to get a mug of cider but Asura stopped her and said, "Applejack. That is really nice and all but you don't have to do that."

Applejack said, "Why not? Your my coltfriend."

Asura said, "I am your coltfriend Applejack but if you give me some cider then it would not be fair to the others who have been waiting in line before me to get a taste of your cider."

Applejack's ears went flat on her head when she heard that. She said, "Oh. Sorry about that. Your right."

Asura found that cute and hugged her. He said, "It's okay Applejack. I'll just wait in line like everyone else."

Applejack smiled and hugged him. She said, "Asura. You are the best coltfriend the girls could ever have. If someone else was my coltfriend, he would have taken the cider but you. You thought about others who are waiting in line to get cider." She nuzzle her muzzle in his chest and said, "I am so glad to have you sugarcube."

Asura gave a soft smile and said, "And I am glad to have you and the girls. I will never take advantage from anyone. Except from the enemy of course."

This made Applejack laugh and she kissed him on the lips. Then she said, "I am going to set up the stall now, so why don't you go and join the line."

Asura thought for a bit and said, "Nah. I think I'll help you with selling the cider." He look back at Trixie, Gilda, Swift Tail and Mellow Hoof, and said, "Girls. Why don't you all go without me and join the line?"

The girls nodded and went to join the line. Asura then helped Applejack and Big Mac with setting up the stall and placing the barrels near it. Granny Smith and Apple Bloom sat at the stall. Then Applejack faced the line of customers and announced through a megaphone, "Attention, everyone! Cider season is now officially open!"

Everyone began to chatter in excitement. The first customer was Pinkie Pie. She dropped two bags filled with bits at the counter. Granny Smith took the bits and Apple Bloom pulled a lever that filled a mug with cider. Pinkie drank the cider and looked like she was in a state of bliss. Apple Bloom began to fill several mugs with cider according to the amount of bits Pinkie paid.

While Pinkie was waiting for her cider, she looked around and saw Asura talking with Big Mac.

Asura asked, "So how the business is going Big Mac?"

Big Mac said, "All good."

Asura asked, "Any infestation going around at the farm?"

Big Mac said, "Nope."

Asura asked, "Any beast from the Everfree forest troubling the farm?"

Big Mac said, "Nope."

Asura said, "If you see any Timber Wolf, then don't attack them Okay."

Big Mac raised and eyebrow and asked, "Why?"

Asura said, "A few days ago, I was in the Everfree forest and I encountered the Timber Wolf King. I fought it and beat the king and now, all of the Timber Wolfs follow my command."

Big Mac look at him in shock and asked, "You really beat the king of Timber Wolfs?"

Asura nodded and said, "Yep. The king was huge and strong but that's all it was. It was pretty easy to beat it."

Big Mac whistle in amazement. He said, "That's good. This means that the farm wouldn't be attack by them anymore."

Asura raised one of his eyebrow and asked, "They attack your farm in the past?"

Big Mac nodded and said, "Sometimes at night, the Timber Wolfs sneak into our farm and eat our farm animals."

Asura smiled and said, "Well, they won't trouble you anymore. In fact, I ordered them to patrol the Everfree forest and prevent any beast from coming near Ponyville and the farm. They will also lookout for anyone who goes into the forest and protect them."

Big Mach smiled and said, "Thank you Asura. So what do you think about Applejack?"

Asura gave a soft smile and said, "What can I say. Applejack is sweet, strong and a hard worker. She can be a bit stubborn sometime but she is one who really cares about her family's safety. Sometimes she do these little things that makes her look so cute that you want to just hug her and pet her."

Big Mac laugh at that and said, "Yeah. She can be a bit stubborn-no scratch that. She can sometimes be really stubborn and won't change her mind. Once, I got my leg injured and Applejack had taken it upon herself to harvest all of the apple orchard."

Asura eyes widen and asked, "Seriously? But she is just one girl and there are more than 20,000 apple tress at the farm. So how it went?"

Big Mac said, "Well, from what her friends told me is that she got so tired from harvesting the apples that she started to make mistake in her sleepy state. And before you ask, nope. Her friends offered to help but she refused to accept any. When Rainbow Dash asked her help with one of her stunt, Applejack accidentally launched Rainbow towards Twilight's house. When Pinkie asked her help in baking some muffins, instead of adding the correct ingredients in the batch, she mixed them with something else. Like salty potato chips instead of chocolate chips, fizzy soda instead of baking soda, a cup of lemonade juice instead of a cup of flower and earth worms instead of wheat germ."

Asura grimace and said, "Aug. That is a recipe for disaster."

Big Mac nodded and said, "Eeyup. Applejack got more than 20 ponies sick because of that. However for some reason, Spike liked those muffins. Don't know why he didn't got sick from eating them?"

Asura said, "He is a dragon. So maybe his stomach was strong enough to stop him from getting sick. Heck, I seen him eat gems like they were candy to him."

They both laugh at that until Pinkie shouted, "Asura!"

Asura look and saw that Pinkie was waving at him. Asura said to Big Mac, "I'll be right back. Gonna meet Pinkie there."

Asura then walk towards the stall and said, "Hi Pinkie. How are you?"

Pinkie hugged him and said, "I'm doing fine! I'm so excited with the Cider Season starting. What are you doing here?"

Asura hugged her and said, "Just helping Applejack out." He then saw how several mugs full of cider on the table and asked, "Are you going to drink all of that?"

Pinkie said, "Of course silly. They are so tasty and yummy that you just want to keep on drinking them."

Asura said, "Just don't get sick from drinking too much. You will- never mind. I don't think you will ever get sick from eating sweet things. Also, I think you better take your cider now because the customers are waiting for their turn."

Pinkie look behind her and saw the customers were waiting impatiently for her to move. Pinkie smiled and kiss Asura on the lips and took all of her cider with her and walk away. Asura tasted apple cider from that kiss he got from Pinkie. It was sweet and he liked it.

Time passed as customers come, paid bits and drink their mug of cider. Big Mac and Asura took turns in bringing barrels to the stand when one barrels is empty. Asura also meet the girls at the stall. There were several barrels by as time went by, only a few remains, then one. Fluttershy took her cider and Rainbow came to the stall. She paid her bits and was drooling as she waited to get her hands on her cider and drink it. Unfortunately, when Apple Bloom pulled the leaver, only a few drops of cider fell into her mug. Rainbow became so sad that she looked like she was about to cry but then her face became one of anger as she growls a bit.

Applejack saw that their cider was finished and said to the rest of the customers, "Heh. Sorry, everyone! That's it for today!"

Everyone became sad and let out "Awww" that they didn't get to drink cider.

Rainbow flew towards her and said, "Surprise, surprise. You ran out again!"

One pony said, "Yeah, you always run out!"

Fluttershy became a bit sad and said, "For the record, I don't mind–"

Rainbow cut her off by saying, "Why can't you make enough cider for all of us? Or at least for me!"

The rest of the ponies agreed and said "Yeah" as they begin to complain.

Applejack hold up her hands and said, "Hold on, everyone. We've done our best to improve supply this year-"

Applejack was cut off when one pony said, "You always say that!"

Applejack nodded and said, "And it's always true. But Apple family cider is made with love and integrity, and only the highest quality apples in Equestria. Sorry, but that recipe takes time."

The ponies didn't like her reason and continued to complain.

Applejack said, "If y'all just be patient, we'll have plenty more tomorrow."

Everyone went away disappointed. When Rainbow turn back, Pinkie's face came closer to hers and she said, "She's right, y'know! You can't rush perfection! And this year's batch was perfection!"

This was making Rainbow angry a bit. Fluttershy saw that and tried to stop her, "Uh, Pinkie Pie–"

However, Fluttershy was cur off by Pinkie who put an arm around Rainbow and said, "I'll never forget the cider I just drank! It was a moment in time that will never exist again." She sigh in bliss.

Rainbow got really angry and was about to shout when

*Honk* *Honk*

Everyone look in the direction of that noise and saw something making its way towards the stall. Asura heard some motorized noises coming from whatever it was

Applejack walk in the middle of the road and said, "What in Equestria is that?"

As the thing got closer, Asura saw that it was some kind of a machine on wheels. Strange. He has never seen this level of technology in this world. The only thing that come close to it was the train and medical equipment.

The machine stopped near the stall and hit a fence that made Granny glare at it. Asura looked closely and saw some barrels, beakers, buttons and a vacuum on the machine. What purpose does this machine has? Everyone gathered near the strange machine with curiosity. Then saw two male unicorns got off from the machine. They both were twins and wore matching clothes and hats. However, there was a difference. One had mustache while the other didn't.

The first one without a mustache said in a singing voice, "Well, lookie what we got here, brother of mine, it's the same in every town" He got walk closer towards a mare and said, "Ponies with thirsty throats, dry tongues, and not a drop of cider to be found." He then joined the other one and continued, "Maybe they're not aware that there's really no need for this teary despair."

The second one with the mustache sing, "That the key that they need to solve this sad cider shortage you and I will share." This made the ponies a bit excited as they began chattering.

Both the unicorn twins sing, "Well you've got opportunity. In this very community."

The first one pointed towards the second one and said, "He's Flim."

Flim pointed towards the first one and said, "He's Flam."

Both Flim and Flam sing, "We're the world famous Flim Flam Brothers. Traveling salesponies nonpareil."

Pinkie was confused and asked, "Nonpa-what?"

Flim explained, "Nonpareil, and that's exactly the reason why, you see. No pony else in this whole place will give you such a chance to be where you need to be. And that's a new world, with tons of cider. Fresh squeezed and ready for drinking."

Flam sing, "More cider than you could drink in all your days of thinking."

Rainbow Dash crossed her arms and said, "I doubt that."

Flim and Flam began to dance and the crowd join their singing, "So take this opportunity. In this very community."

Flam said, "He's Flim."

Flim said, "He's Flam."

Flim and Flam sing , "We're the world famous Flim Flam Brothers. Traveling salesponies."

The crowd, Flim and Flam said together, "Nonpareil."

Flim then sing while pointing at the machine, "I suppose by now you're wondering 'bout our peculiar mode of transport."

Flam sing, "I say, our mode of locomotion."

Flim sing, "And I suppose by now you're wondering, where is this promised cider?"

Flam sing, "Any horse can make a claim and any pony can do the same."

Flim sing, "But my brother and I have something most unique and superb. Unseen at any time in this big new world"

Flim and Flam sing together, "And that's opportunity."

Flim sing, "Folks, it's the one and only, the biggest and the best."

Flam sing, "The unbelievable."

Flim, "Unimpeachable."

Flam, "Indispensable."

Flim, "I-can't-believe-able."

Flim and Flam sing together, "Flim Flam Brothers' Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000."

Flam sing to Rarity, "What d'you say, sister?"

Rarity step back from him as he came closer to her in her comfort zone. She does not want to be close to any male besides Asura.

The crowd began to sing, "Oh, we got opportunity. In this very community. Please, Flim, please, Flam, help us out of this jam. With your Flim Flam Brothers' Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000."

Flim came closer to the stall and sing to Applejack, "Young filly, I would be ever so honored if you might see fit to let my brother and I borrow some of your delicious, and might I add spellbindingly fragrant apples for our little demonstration here?"

Applejack hesitated for a bit and said, "Uh, sure, I guess."

Flam said, "Ready, Flim?"

Flim said, "Ready, Flam?"

Both said, "Let's bing bang zam!"

Both of them lit their horns and shoot a green beam of magic at the machine's iron rods that absorbed their magic. The machine began to come to life as the vacuum stretch towards a apple tree.

Flim sing, "And show these thirsty ponies a world of delectable cider!"

Flim sing, "Watch closely, my friends!"

The vacuum suck up all of the apples from the apple tree. The apples went towards the barrel and it began to spin.

Flam sing, "The fun begins!"

Flim then explains to the crowd, "Now, here's where the magic happens. Right here in this heaving, roiling, cider-press-boil ing guts of the very machine, those apples plucked fresh are right now as we speak being turned into grade-A, top-notch, five-star, blow-your-horse shoes-off, one-of-a-kind cider!"

The two large glass beakers on top of the machine began to be filled with cider.

Flam then pointed towards a window on the side of the machine and said, "Feel free to take a sneak peek!" Some ponies gathered around and watch through the window. They saw that several apples were on a moving platform. When a good apple come through a sensor, the light went green but when a bad apple comes, the light went red and that apple is thrown off from the platform.

Granny Smith interrupted them and sing, "Now wait, you fellers, hold it! You went and over-sold it! I guarantee that what you have there won't compare. For the very most important ingredient. Can't be added or done expedient. And it's quality, friends, Apple Acres' quality and care!"

Some ponies nodded in agreement with Granny. Flim approached Granny and sing, "Well, Granny, I'm glad you brought that up, my dear, I say I'm glad you brought that up. You see that we are very picky when it comes to cider if you'll kindly try a cup." He gave her a mug of their own cider and when she drink some, she found it to be delicious just like theirs.

Flam sing, "Yes, sir, yes, ma'am, this great machine lets just the very best. So whaddaya say then, Apples? Care to step into the modern world. And put the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 to the test?"

Flim sing, "What do you think, folks? Do you see what the Apples can't? I see it clear as day! I know she does! So does he! C'mon, Ponyville, you know what I'm talking about!"

Flim and Flam sand together, "We're saying you've got. Opportunity. In this very community. He's Flim, he's Flam. We're the world famous Flim Flam Brothers. Traveling salesponies nonpareil! Yeah!"

When their song end, everyone was cheering for them. Apple Bloom ran in front of the twins and said, "You got a deal!"

This made the crowd chatter with excitement that they get to drink cider. However, Granny Smith stomp her right hoof and said, "Not so fast!" This stopped everyone.

Granny Smith, Big Mac, Applejack and Apple Bloom huddle together and talk among them selves. Granny Smith said, "No way no how that machine matches up with the care we put in our cider!"

Apple Bloom said, "But if it really does work, we could make everyone in town happy!"

Applejack said, "I just don't know, y'all. We've always made cider the same way."

Big Mac said, "Eeyup." He then saw the twins right besides them and said, "Huh?"

Flim said, "We'll sweeten the deal. You supply the apples..."

Flam continued, "We supply the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000."

Then they both said, ""Then we split those sweet sweet profits."

Flim said, "Seventy-five."

Flam said, "Twenty-five."

Apple Bloom said, "Deal–"

Applejack cut her off and said, "Hold on. Who gets the seventy five?"

Flim said, "Why, us, naturally."

Flam said, "And, we'll throw in the magic to power the machine for free."

Applejack said to her family, "Cider sales keep our business afloat through the winter. We'd lose Sweet Apple Acres if we agreed to this."

Flim and Flam said, "So? What will it be?"

Big McIntosh stomp his hoof and said, "No deal."

Flim narrowed his eyes and said, "Humph. Very well. If you refuse our generous offer to be partners, then we'll just have to be competitors."

Applejack glared at him and said, "You wouldn't dare."

Flim said in a challenge tone, "Oh no?" He look back at his brother and nodded.

Flam saw his brother nodded to him and then said to the crowd, "Don't you worry, everyone! There will be plenty of cider for all of you!"

Flim whispered to the Apple family, "Once we drive Sweet Apple Acres out of business." They all gasped at what they heard.

Asura did not like when he saw them using the crowd to their own gain. Then he got angry when he heard Flim whispering to Applejack and her family. Asura clenched his jaw at the twins. How dare they think they can talk like that to Applejack and her family.

After the twin left with their machine, Asura saw how sad the Applejack looked. He hate seeing her like this. Asura walk to her and rub his hand on her head. He said, "Don't worry about them Applejack. They were just trying to scare you into agreeing to their terms."

Applejack hugged him and cry a bit. She nuzzle her muzzle in his chest and said, "But what if they were serious? What if they did something that would hurt my family or take away my farm?"

Asura hugged her and said, "Then I will deal with them. I promise you and the girls that I will protect my family. And you and your family are my family."

Applejack hugged him tightly as she cried into his chest. Asura's anger was erupting inside of him as he see Applejack crying like this. How dare those twins made her cry! If they cross a line then he will deal with them. Personally.

The rest of the day went by and Asura was able to create 3 more Ninth metal skeletons. Now there were a total of 5 Ninth metal skeletons. It took him a lot of time to make just these and it was night time. He then checked the Gourmet Cells inside his body and found that only 0.05% was completed. Damn, this is slow. After checking that, he laid on his bed and when he was about to sleep, Trixie, Gilda, Swift Tail and Mellow Hoof came into his room to sleep with him. The girls laid with Asura and then fell asleep. Asura hugged them and fell asleep.

Next Day Sweet Apple Acre

The apple family continued selling their cider at their farm. Twilight and Spike were drinking their cider while they talk with Applejack who looked worried.

Twilight asked Applejack, "Still worried about Flim and Flam?"

Spike said, "Granny Smith says they were just blowing hot air."

Applejack said, "I'm not so sure. They sounded mighty serious when they threatened to run us out of business."

Apple Bloom said, "That's it! Last cup!"

From a distance, Rainbow flew into the sky and yelled, "Oh, for Pete's sake!" while the rest of the customers sighs in disappointment.

Apple Bloom said, "Come back tomorrow, everyone!" This only made them complain.

Then they all heard the same sounds they heard yesterday. Applejack look somewhat scared when she heard that sound. The Cider Squeezy 6000 came towards the stall and again, it hit the fence that Granny Smith was fixing.

Flim said, "What seems to be the problem here?"

Flam said, "Oh my, oh my, out of cider again?"

Flim pressed a button on Cider Squeezy 6000 and a barrel of cider was ejected out.

Flim said, "What have we here? Who'd like a cup?"

The rest of the customers ran towards the twins for cider.

Flam said, "Don't worry, everyone, we've got the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 to make more in an instant!" He gave a mug of cider to Rainbow who took it with a wide smile.

Applejack look at the barrel and gasped. She took out a lasso and threw it towards the barrel. She then pulled the barrel towards herself. In the process, the barrel collided with Rainbow's mug that spilled all of her cider on the ground.

Applejack: You can't sell that cider! That's made from Apple family apples!

Rainbow look at her cider on the ground and had tears falling down from her eyes. She was just about to taste the cider but that was denied to her. She quickly gather the cider on the ground into a mud ball and ate it. She then look at Applejack with teary eyes and said, "Is this some kind of cruel joke?"

Flim said, "Don't worry, everyone, there are plenty of apples in Equestria. We'll find some others and make more cider than all of Ponyville can drink!"

The crowd gasped at that. Apple Bloom came forward and said, "We'll make more cider than you could ever imagine!"

The crowd gasped again. Apple Bloom was then pulled back by her brother Big Mac. Granny Smith said, "Now, it ain't about the speed, young'un, it's about quality."

This made the crowd sighs in disappointment. Rainbow said, "Who cares how good the cider is if I never get to drink any?"

Flim said, "Oh, look at these poor, dissatisfied ponies."

Apple Bloom said, "Ponyville is Sweet Apple Cider country!"

Applejack said, "Our cider speaks for itself!"

Flim sat on his seat and said, "Let's put it to the test!"

Apple Bloom said, "Anywhere, anytime!"

Now the crowds were muttering in shock at that. Granny Smith told Apple Bloom, "Well, that's enough now."

Flam said while pointing towards the Cider Squeezy 6000, "With our machine, we can make enough cider in one hour to satisfy this entire town!"

Apple Bloom said, "We'll do it in 45 minutes!" The crowd chatter in shock. This made Flim smirk that their plan was going accordingly.

Granny Smith said, "Easy, Apple Bloom, easy."

Flim need one more push for his plans and said, "What's the matter, Granny Smith? Chicken?"

Granny Smith became stiff and asked in a low voice, "What did you call me, sonny?"

Flim said with a smirk, "If you're so confident in your cider, then what's the problem?"

Granny Smith zoomed right in front of Flim that shocked him and said, "Tomorrow morning, right here!"

Flam interrupted them and said, "But I'm afraid we haven't any ... apples."

Granny Smith said, "You can use our south field! It'll be worth it to teach y'all a thing or two about cider making!"

Flim grinned and said, "Excellent; we have a bet. Whoever produces the most barrels in one hour wins the exclusive right to sell cider in Ponyville."

Applejack was sweating as she worried about what was about to happen. The twins grinned as they waited to hear their answer.

Granny Smith shook Flim's hand and said, "And after we beat ya, I don't never want to see you bambahoozlers around here again!"

The crowd begins to cheer for them. The twins bowed to the crowd and Flam said, "Until tomorrow." Then they went away with their machine.

Applejack look really worried at what just happened. Twilight put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry, Applejack, I know you'll win tomorrow!"

Applejack said in a sad tone, "We'd better, 'cause if we don't, we're gonna lose our farm." A lone tear fell from her eye as she thought about losing her farm.

Asura spend his time inside his house and was busy creating more Ninth metal skeletons. He made 4 more and now he has 9 Ninth metal skeletons. His Gourmet Cells were about 0.09% complete. From his house, Asura heard everything that happened at Sweet Apple Acre. He was not happy at all. He heard how sad Applejack's voice was which hurt him. Tomorrow, he will personally deal with her problems once and for all. The girls slept with him just like yesterday.

Next Morning Sweet Apple Acre

At the apple farm, Film and Flam were on the left side of the orchard with their machine while the Apple family were on the other side on the right side of the orchard.

Big Mac was doing some pushup to rill himself up. Granny Smith was sniffing some apples. Applejack was kicking a sandbag that Apple Bloom was holding for her.

Twilight came to Applejack and said, "Applejack? Are you sure this is such a good idea?"

Applejack said while kicking the sandbag, "Me 'n' the family are *Thud* one hundred percent confident *Thud* in our cider making capabilities."

Apple Bloom said, "And besides, no one calls Granny a chicken." She was then launched away when Applejack kicked the sandbag harder.

Mayor Mare said through a megaphone, "Attention, everyone!"

Twilight said, "Well, good luck." She then walk away."

Applejack said, "Thanks, Twilight. We'll need it." She the helped Apple Bloom whose eyes were spinning around.

Twilight then joined Rainbow, Ditzy, Fluttershy, Gilda, Trixie, Swift Tail, Mellow Hoof, Aloe, Lotus, Rarity, Pinkie and Zecora. Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Spike were there as well. They were all worried about Applejack.

Twilight asked Trixie, "Where is Asura? Is he gonna be here?"

Trixie said, "Asura said that he will come when the time is right."

Rainbow said, "That's it? It would be more awesome if he would be here right now."

Gilda said, "Rainbow. This is Asura we are talking about."

Swift Tail said, "Yeah. He won't let Applejack to face this contest by herself."

Fluttershy said, "He will definitely come to save Applejack's farm. Just trust in him girls."

The girls nodded and look at the competition that was about to start. Then Fleetfoot, Spit Fire and Nurse Red Heart arrived there to see what's going on.

Rainbow saw the wonder bolts members and squee with excitement. She said, "Look! Its Fleetfoot and Spit Fire!"

The rest of the girls look and saw them. Fleetfoot, Spit Fire and Nurse Red Heart approach them. Fleetfoot said, "Hi Rainbow. How you doing?"

Rainbow squee again and said, "Ohmagosh, ohmagosh! She is asking how I'm doing! Someone pinch me."

Gilda grinned and said, "Okay." She pinched Rainbow's cute butt that made her yelp. Rainbow then look at her and glared. She said, "What? You asked for it."

Rainbow said, "I meant on my cheek. Not my butt!"

Gilda grinned and said, "Well, cheek can also be used for butt cheek. Next time be more specific." This made Rainbow grumbled.

Spit Fire said, "So can anyone tell me what's going on?"

Twilight was about to explain but Mayor Mare said through a megaphone, "The teams have one hour to produce as much cider as they can, after which the barrels will be counted and the winner will be named the sole cider provider for all of Ponyville!"

Fleetfoot, Spit Fire and Nurse Red Heart said, "Oh."

Twilight said, "If the Film and Flam brothers win this, then they are going to take away Applejack's farm."

Nurse Red Heart said, "Can't we help her?"

Twilight shook her head and said, "We can't. This is only for the Apple family."

Spit Fire said, "Damn. Wish we could have helped."

Fleetfoot said, "Yeah. Her apple pies are really delicious."

Nurse Red Heart look at Fleetfoot with a deadpan expression and said, "I don't think that is what you should be worrying about."

Mayor Mare then asked the Apple family, "Are both teams ready?"

They all nodded and Applejack said, "Ready!"

Flim and Flam relaxed on their couch and said, "Ready!"

Mayor Mare flip an hour glass and said, "Then let's ... go!"

The Apple family immediately started working. Applejack kick the tree and Apple Bloom catch the falling apples in a wooden basket. She then give the bast full of apples to Granny Smith.

Flim and Flam yawn and use their magic to power up their machine and then they control the vacuum pipe to suck up apples from the apple trees.

Granny took one apple and sniff it and said, "Ugh, bad 'un. Good 'un! Bad 'un..." She throw the bad ones away and throw the good ones behind her into a juicer.

Big Mac was running over a tread mail that power up the juicer and cider comes out and fill a barrel. He then stops, seal the barrel and put it away. Then he replace it with another empty barrel and starts to run on the tread mail again.

Applejack kick another tree and said, "Great job, y'all! We've already filled an entire barrel!"

Apple Bloom caught the apples and give them to Granny while she said, "I'll bet you those guys don't even have–" Then Apple Bloom, Big McIntosh and Granny Smith suddenly gasps in shock.

In the time that the apple family produce 2 barrels, Film and Flam's machine was able to produce 5 barrels of cider. Applejack eyes were filled with fear as she saw how efficient the machine was.

Applejack quickly kick a tree but Apple Bloom didn't catch the falling apples as she was stunned when she look at the amount of cider the machine was making. Applejack said, "Come on, Apple Bloom, focus! We gotta forget those guys if we're gonna have a chance of winning!"

Apple Bloom came out of her shock and said, "Sorry, sis!" She quickly collected the apples and gave it to Granny Smith. She said, "Better keep up, Granny, we're falling behind!"

Granny Smith still had five more baskets of apples to sort out. She wipe off some of her sweat on her forehead and started to sniff the apples, "Egh ... *Sniffs* Good 'un ... Ugh, bad 'un ..."

Big Mac was running slower as he became tired from all the running. Applejack saw this and said, "Rest when it's over, Big McIntosh! Ride! Ride!"

Big Mac nodded and his face became on of determination. He began to run faster than before and the barrel was filled in just a few seconds.

Rarity look over the Apple family and saw how they were struggling against the machine. She said, "This is just dreadful. Even at top speed the Apples are only making one barrel to the twins' three!"

Twilight began thinking about what she and her friends can do to her Applejack. She walk towards Mayor Mare and asked, "Um, Miss Mayor! Are honorary family members allowed to help in the competition?"

Mayor Mare put a finger on her chin and thought about it. She said, "Well, I'm not sure... Flim, Flam, would you object to honorary family members helping?"

Film and Flam were relaxing on their couch while their machine do all of the work. Flim asked mockingly, "Are you kidding?"

Flam said, "We don't care if the whole kingdom of Canterlot helps. It's a lost cause." They act like they already won.

Mayor Mare said, "Hm, I guess it's okay." She then look at Applejack and asked, "Applejack? What do you think?"

Applejack kicked a tree and wipe away the sweat from her forehead. She said, "I think I'd love to have the rest of my family helping out."

The rest of the girls exclaimed, "All right!"

Fleetfoot, Spit Fire and Nurse Red Heart approach Mayor Mare. Spit Fire asked, "Can we also join in and help Applejack?"

Mayor Mare said, "Flim and Flam did say anyone can help. So, go ahead."

With that Fleetfoot, Spit Fire and Nurse Red Heart joined the rest of the girls. Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Spike asked, "Can we help too?"

Mayor Mare smiled and nodded. The fillies and dragon joined the girls.

Twilight then said the her friends and the new comers which she was surprise to see. She said, "Okay, everyone, we're not gonna let those smooth talkers take our friend's farm."

The girls, fillies and dragon said, "Yeah!"

Nurse Red Heart asked, "Excuse me Twilight but where is Asura. Should he not be here helping Applejack?"

Twilight said, "He told us that he will be here when the time comes."

Fleetfoot said, "Really? Will he really come?"

Fluttershy said, "Of course he will. He is our coltfriend and will not let Applejack face this by herself. Asura will come. You'll see."

Fleetfoot said, "Okay."

Twilight then said, "Fluttershy, Ditzy, Zecora, Swift Tail. Go an help Applejack with the trees."

Fluttershy, Ditzy, Zecora, Swift Tail said, "Got it."

Twilight said, "Pinkie Pie, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Spike. You all are on apple catching detail."

Pinkie Pie, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Spike said a mixture of "Yes sir" or "Ma'am" or "Sir!"

Twilight said, "Rarity, Mellow Hoof, Lotus, Aloe. Can you all help Granny Smith at the quality control station."

Rarity, Mellow Hoof, Lotus, Aloe said, "Of course."

Twilight asked, "Rainbow Dash, Gilda, Fleetfoot, Spit Fire. Do you think you can help Big Mac with the juicer?"

Rainbow Dash, Gilda, Fleetfoot, Spit Fire said, "We are made for speed."

Twilight said, "Nurse Red Heart and Trixie. You two are with me. Alright, everyone, let's save Sweet Apple Acres!"

The girls, fillies and dragon said, "All right!"

Pinkie Pie, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Spike ran towards Apple Bloom and Helped her with collecting the apples. Zecora and Swift Tail ran towards Applejack and started kicking the trees. Fluttershy and Ditzy flew at the trees and shake them that made the apples fall. Rarity, Mellow Hoof, Lotus and Aloe ran towards Granny Smith and started sorting the good apples from the bad. Rainbow Dash, Gilda, Fleetfoot, and Spit Fire took turns and ran on the tread mail while Big Mac rested. When a barrel is filled with cider, Nurse Red Heart replaced it with an empty one. Trixie took the cider filled barrel and put them with the other barrels. Twilight count them and write them on her clip board.

Twilight then smiled and said, "Based on these figures, we're making five barrels for every three of theirs!"

The crowd began to cheer for them. Applejack smiled and said, "Keep it up, everyone! We're back in this!"

When Flim heard that, he spat out his cider in shock. He said, "Come on, brother, we've gotta pick up the pace!"

Flam panic a bit and said, "Right, uh, double the power!"

They both shot their magic and overpowered the machine that made it suck up the apples and the tree as well. In the sorting area in the machine, the apples were smashed and mixed with leaves and wood. This made the machine reject them all.

When Flim saw this, he panic and said, "We've gotta try something else!"

Flam said with a smile, "I've got it, brother of mine."

Flam pressed a button on the machine that made it accept the smashed apples and made cider out of it along with the mix gunk. It began to produce 10 for every 5 the Apple team produced. Flim said, "Well done, Flam! We're at top productivity!"

When Rainbow saw this, she thought about speeding their production. She left the tread mail but Twilight said, "C'mon, Rainbow Dash, keep grinding!"

Rainbow said, "We don't have time for quality control if we wanna win this thing!"

Rainbow flew towards the apple sorting area but Granny Smith stopped her and said, "Get back, you! One bad apple spoils the bunch!"

Rainbow said, "Applejack, help me!"

Applejack said, "There's no point in winning if we cheat!"

Twilight said, "We'll just have to work harder! C'mon, everyone!"

Rainbow then flex her muscles (which weren't much) and said, "All right then, double time!"

The apple team worked harder to produce more cider but could not match up to the machine's speed. The situation began to look like a lost cause. Some even stopped doing their work. Applejack had tears in her eyes as she thought that she was about to lose her farm.

Applejack closed her eyes and pleaded, "Asura. Where are you?"

*Boom*

Applejack's eyes opened and saw that a crater was formed a few distance away. When they dust settled, she and the rest of the girls gasped when they saw who it was. Asura was standing in the middle of the crater.

Asura looked around and saw how much the machine was producing. He then saw the girls who had sweat on their bodies that made some parts of their cloths transparent. He could see their under clothes. He averted his eyes and saw that Applejack was coming towards him.

When Applejack came closer Asura asked, "I'm not late for the competition am I?"

Applejack frowned and said, "No your not but I don't think even you can help with this."

Asura smiled and petted her head. He said, "Applejack. I told you that I will protect your farm and that is what I'll do."

Applejack asked, "How? We only have about 2 more minutes."

Asura smiled and asked, "Mayor Mare. Can I help Applejack with the competition?"

Mayor Mare was speechless that he would still ask to help when there is not enough time. She said, "Of course you can but with such little time I don't think you can do much."

Flam said with a grin, "Oh brother. Look at that. Its some kind of creature that I have never seen before."

Flim said, "Your right. Is that creature a friend of Applejack?"

Applejack heard them and got angry about how they were referring to Asura. She shouted at them, "Don't you dare call him creature you varmints! His name is Asura and he is my coltfriend!"

Flim said, "Oh sorry about that. This Asura will be helping you? I want to see that."

Flam said, "Yes. Put on a show for our victory would you."

Applejack and the girls became angry but Asura grinned and said, "Ooooh? A show huh? Alright. I'll put up a show."

Applejack gasped and said, "Asura! How could you-"

Applejack got cut off when Asura continued, "But! This show will be for the girls victory."

Everyone became confused and said, "Huh?"

Asura look at the juicer and said, "Girls. I want all of you to keep the juicer running and manage the cider production."

The apple team became confused and Applejack said, "But then who will kick the tress and collect the apples and sort them out?"

Asura said with a grin, "I will."

The girls were surprised to hear that he will be doing almost all of the work. They then saw Asura bending down into a kneeling position and the ground *Crackle* began to crack as they feel a small quake.

Asura kneel down and gather energy in his leg muscles. He closed his eyes, use "Superhuman Smell" and took a deep sniff. He smelled a huge portion of the apple orchard and found which ones were the fresh and juicy ones from the spoiled ones. He then opened his eyes and used "Soru" to disappear in from everyone's eyes.

Everyone look around to see where Asura disappeared to . Flim said, "Where is he? I thought he was going to put on a ... whaaa?"

Everyone saw the most bizarre thing they have ever seen in their lives. There were several sighting to Asura everywhere. One second he's at the apple tree and then at the next, he's in front of the juicer. Asura was dashing around with such speed that he was leaving several after images of himself behind him.

Asura didn't kick the tree but instead grabbed the apples from their branches. He took the good apples and avoided the bad ones. He knew where they good apples were because he smelled the area before. He collect a bunch of apples and throw them in the juicer.

Everyone looked at the amazing feet in shock and awe. Rainbow, Gilda, Fleetfoot and Spit Fire only thought of one thing. How fast can he really go?

Twilight came out of her shock when she saw how much cider was coming out of the juicer. She immediately changed the barrel with an empty one but it was filled again in just 2 seconds.

Twilight said, "I want every free hands available to help me with managing these barrels!"

Besides Rainbow, Fleetfoot, Spit Fire, Gilda and Big Mac, the rest of the girls came running towards the juicer and began to rapidly change and seal the cider barrels.

Granny Smith look at the amount of cider and said, "Hooey. That sonny sure is a hard worker if he can make this much in just a few seconds."

Everyone kept seeing him appearing and disappearing all over the place. The crowd were seeing everything with wide eyes and their jaws on the ground.

Twilight look over the production and said in disbelief, "I don't believe it."

Rarity asked, "Whats not to believe Twilight?"

Twilight said, "Flim and Flam's machine is making 10 barrels of cider but here with Asura's help, we are making 40 barrels of cider in every 10 seconds!"

Everyone's eyes widen at that. Asura was really speeding up their work and produced more than the machine could. Both teams kept on making cider and when the time end, Mayor Mare shouted, "Time's up!"

Everyone stopped and took a break from their work. Well, almost all of the work was done by Asura. The crowd began to cheer for both the teams. Asura then appeared near Applejack who immediately hugged him and kissed him on the lips. The rest of the girls hugged him too.

Twilight said, "Thank you Asura for coming to help Applejack."

Asura said with a soft smile, "I will always look out for you girls. That is a promise."

Mayor Mare was counting the barrels made by both teams. The Flim and Flam brothers were relaxing on their couch as they thought that they have won with their machine.

Mayor Mare announced, "The winner of this competition is ... the Apple family!"

The crowd began to cheer while the girls hugged Asura as he was the reason they were able to win. The Flim and Flam brothers could not believe that the apple team won against their machine.

They both yelled, "We can't accept this! There must be a mistake!"

Mayor Mare said, "I assure you that they won fair and square."

Flim said, "How can they win!? We have a machine that can perform work without any rest!"

Flam said, "And tell us how much did we made compared to theirs!"

Before Mayor Mare could answer, Asura said, "Its true that your machine work splendidly. A machine does not need any rest and work when it has been commanded. But you forget one thing."

The Unicorn brothers said, "And whats that?"

Asura said with a smile, "Family. Look around Applejack and see how many family members are here to help her. No matter how good your machine is, it would not be enough to beat a family."

When Applejack heard him say that, she hugged him and cried tears of happiness. The rest of the girls also hugged him.

Mayor Mare smiled at the scene a she look at Asura with ... something. She then look back at the unicorn twins and said, "As for your second question, your machine has produced 177 barrels of cider."

The unicorn brothers at least grinned at how much their machine was able to produced. However, their grins didn't last long.

Mayor Mare continued, "The apple team has produced ... 798 barrels of cider!"

The crowd gasped in shock and Flim and Flam's grin fell from their faces. The apple team has beaten their machine by a landslide.

Twilight said, "This means Sweet Apple Acres is still in business!"

Applejack said, "Sure is." She then look up to Asura and said, "And its all thanks to you sugarcube."

Asura gave a soft smile and said, "And I will always help you girls whenever you need me."

Apple Bloom said, "Thanks to this silly competition, we've made enough of our cider for the whole town!

This made the crowd cheer in joy but among them there were two individuals who were looking at the human with interest or at least one of them did. The Flim and Flam brothers then left the apple farm in defeat with their machine.

Asura saw that and didn't want to let them get away. With the ability to make something like the machine, they would be valuable business partners. He was about to chase them but was suddenly tackled by a green mint unicorn mare. However, Asura didn't go down as he had his feet planted onto the ground. He then look down at the mare who tackled and saw her eyes was full of little stars. He as kind of getting a strange vibe from her. A vibe that said "Get the hell away from this one!"

The unicorn mare asked, "Are you a human?"

Asura raised one of his eyebrow and said, "Yes, I am. Who are you by the way?"

The unicorn mare gasped in shock and was about to say something but someone else shouted, "Lyra! Release him at once!"

Asura look who said it and saw that it was a cream color Earth pony mare. The mint unicorn that was Lyra pouted and released him.

The cream colored mare grabbed Lyra and said, "Lyra! Why in Celestia's name did you tackled him!? It was a good thing that he didn't fell down or you would have hurt him."

Lyra said, "But Bon Bon! You won't believe what he is! He said that he is a human!"

The Earth pony mare that was Bon Bon sigh and said, "Lyra. How many times do I have to tell you that there are no such things as humans. They are only in your head and nothing more."

Lyra said, "But-" Bon Bon cut her off and said, "Lyra please. We have gone over this several times. You have seen how the other ponies reacted to your delusions, calling you crazy and other things. Just let it go."

Lyra's eyes got moist and lowered her head in shame. Asura didn't like what he saw and said, "Excuse me miss Bon Bon but miss Lyra is right. I am indeed a human."

Bon Bon look at Asura in disbelief and said, "You can't be a human. Although I have never seen anything like you before."

Asura said, "That is because I came from another dimension. I came from a world that is inhabited by billions of humans."

Lyra and Bon Bon's eyes widen in disbelief. For a long time, Bon Bon could not believe Lyra's delusion about humans but right here and now, a real live human is standing right in front of them.

Lyra smiled widely and said, "Yes! I told you humans are real!"

Bon Bon said, "B-but how? Lyra only dreamed of humans."

Asura shrug his shoulder and said, "I don't know how Lyra was able to dream about something she didn't know about. However, I am real. I simply crossed into this dimension and now, I am living here in Ponyville."

Rainbow flew towards Asura and hugged him. She said, "Yeah he is. Where were you two? Didn't you know that Ponyville was attacked by monsters and we lost but Asura here saved all of Ponyville. He came out of nowhere and killed all of the monsters like they were nothing to him. You should have seen how awesome he was when he was killing them without even moving from his spot!"

Lyra and Bon Bon were shocked to hear that not only Ponyville was attacked by a hoard of monsters but when they were about to lose, Asura, a human came and saved them all by himself.

The rest of the girls came towards them and Twilight said, "Hello Lyra, Bon Bon."

They both greeted her and Rainbow asked again, "Hey I asked you both a question. Where were you two?"

Bon Bon said, "We were visiting Canterlot for a few days and then went to Manehattan and spend some days there. Then we came back to Ponyville today and saw the competition going."

Lyra said, "And I have to say that what Asura did with the multiple images of him was amazing! Are all of you humans capable of doing such amazing feats?" She had sparkles in her eyes as she stares at the human.

Asura said, "Well, not all of us are capable of doing feats such as the one I did a while ago. Out of the billions of humans, only a couple of thousands are capable to doing those kind of things."

Lyra and Bon Bon were amazed to hear that but there was one thing that needed to be asked since all the girls were standing closer to Asura and Rainbow was hugging him.

Lyra said, "Um girls. can I ask you all something?"

Applejack said, "Sure Lyra. Ask away."

Lyra said, "Um ... why are you all standing closer to him and why is Rainbow hugging him?"

The girls were confused at what she meant by that. They then realized and hugged Asura. Then Applejack said, "You see here that we are all part of Asura's herd."

Rarity said, "He is a gentlemen who treats girls with respect."

Fluttershy said, "He is very kind and care about us."

Trixie said, "He not only healed my wounds but give me back my magic."

Gilda said, "He give me back my wings."

Mellow Hoof said, "He freed my home from a tyrant king."

Zecora said, "He saved my life from a Timber Wolf King."

Lyra and Bon Bon were amazed as they hear what Asura did. Redheart said, "Not only that, Asura was able to cure Scootaloo's wing disease and made several antidotes for several incurable diseases."

Bon Bon look at her in shock and asked, "Really?" Redheart nodded.

Asura then said, "So girls, what do you all want to do now?"

Pinkie said, "Why don't we have a party!?"

Asura nodded and said, "Sounds good."

They all joined Pinkie and began to prepare a party at Sweet Apple Acre. Everyone were enjoying a good time while they drink the cider from the competition. Asura then saw that Fleetfoot, Spitfire and Redheart were walking closer to him. From their facial expression, it seems that they want to ask something.

When they came closer, Spitfire said, "Asura. There is something that we need to ask you."

Asura nodded and said, "Sure. What it is that you wanted to ask?"

They all began to shift uncomfortably on their spots. They look at each other and Spitfire look at him and asked, "Can I- no can we become you marefriends?"

Asura was thinking that is what they wanted to ask but he needs to know something first. He said, "Girls. I am fine with you being my marefriends but I need to ask you all something?"

Fleetfoot, Spitfire and Redheart said, "Yes?"

Asura asked, "Why me? I mean what do you all see in me that makes you want to be my marefriends?"

The three girls looked at each other and began to think for an answer. After a while, Spitfire said, "Its because you respect the girls."

Fleetfoot said, "You don't treat them like objects."

Redheart said, "You didn't ask for anything in return when you made those cures. Anyone else would ask huge amount of bits but you didn't."

Asura nodded and asked, "But Spitfire, Fleetfoot. Tell me. Both of you are like celebrities right?" They nodded. He continued, "Then you two must have several stallions coming on to you. Why didn't you choose someone from them?"

The wonder bolts members look down and they frowned. Spitfire said, "Its because we are celebrities that we avoid males who approach us for gaining some fame. They only see us as a way to increase their reputation or fame."

Fleetfoot said, "The stallions don't think about our feeling as long as they get what they want. One time, I thought that I found someone who love me for who I am but later I found out that he was only using me to further his goals. I dumped him after that and didn't look for any stallions."

Spitfire said, "The same thing happened to me a couple of time. Since I am the captain of the wonder bolts, several stallions just wants to own me as their prize. I tried to find the one who would truly love me but they all wanted the same thing. Fame. When I dumped them, they tried to beat me but since I trained myself, I was able to beat them and got away with a couple of bruises. From that day on, I and Fleetfoot have been looking for the right one to love."

Fleetfoot said, "Then you came. We have been reading about your achievements which we amazing but the one thing amazed us the most was your gentleness and kindness towards the girls. You don't treat them like objects. You don't order them around. You don't beat them. You simply love them and respect them."

Asura then look at Redheart and asked, "And you like me because I didn't ask for anything in return?"

Redheart nodded and said, "That too but most of it is because of how you treat your herd mates. They all seem to love you very much."

Spitfire said, "I would have to say that your type of males would be very rare in Equestria."

Asura raised one of his eyebrow and said, "Hoooo. Why is that?"

Spitfire smirked and pointed towards his herd girls and said, "The amount of girls you have in your herd is a sign of a great stallion."

Asura simply started at her in silence for a few moments and then said, "Reeeeaaaaaa lyyyyyyy?"

Spitfire, Fleetfoot and Redheart nodded and said, "Really."

Asura again said, "Really?"

Spitfire, Fleetfoot and Redheart again nodded and said, "Really."

Asura again said, "Really?"

Spitfire, Fleetfoot and Redheart glared at him, nodded again and said, "Really."

Asura smiled and again said, "Really?"

Spitfire, Fleetfoot and Redheart became angry and said, "Really!"

Asura was silent for a few moments and he said it again with a grin, "Reeeaaaaaa lyyyyy?"

Now Spitfire, Fleetfoot and Redheart became red with anger and shouted, "Yes! Really! We love you! So can we be part of your herd!?"

Silence took hold of the air as everyone stopped. The party became quite as everyone was staring at them. Spitfire, Fleetfoot and Redheart look around and saw that everyone was looking at them. Their eyes went wide as they realized what they did. The look back at Asura and saw that he was chuckling at them. Their faces blushed red in embarrassment.

Then his herd mates gathered around them. They were also surprised to hear that from the three girls. Rainbow was the first one to broke the silence.

Rainbow said, "No way. The captain of the wonder bolts want to be in Asura's herd? Yes!"

Rarity said, "Well darlings. We would be happy to have you three join his herd."

Applejack said, "We sure are. I have to go and visit Redheart a lot of time whenever I got injured. Now we have a doctor in our herd."

Redheart look at her with a deadpan expression and said, "Is that the only bright side you see me joining?"

The girls begin to laugh that made them blush. Asura smiled and said, "Well girls? Would you mind letting Fleetfoot, Spitfire and Redheart join the herd?"

All of his herd mates nodded and congratulated the three new comers to the herd. Fleetfoot, Spitfire and Redheart hugged Asura and thanked him giving them a chance. A chance to find true love.

A few distance away from them were two individuals who were looking at Asura with interest. Well, one was madly interested with the human.

Lyra look at Asura with dreamy eyes and she was drooling too. Bon Bon shook her and said, "Lyra. Will you please stop looking at him like he is a piece of meat?"

Lyra said, "But Bon Booonn. Just look at him. Look at his well built muscles. Look at the way he treats his herd mates. Look at how he is scratching Fluttershy's ears and she is in a bliss like state. Look at how dreamy he is." She sigh and said, "What I would give to be held in those strong arms of his."

Lyra was madly in love with the human but unknown to her, her friend Bon Bon was also beginning to have interest in Asura. She too look at his well built body and his treatment of the girls. Bon Bon saw that he was not acting mean like the stallions here do but the opposite exactly. She will need to wait for some time before she decides to do what she and Lyra wants.

The rest of the day went by and when it was evening, Asura use "Superhuman Smell" to find the location of the Film and Flam brothers. When he got their sent, he use "Soru" to dash towards them.

After a while Asura found them and saw that they were sleeping on the machine's couch. He *Thud* stomp his leg on the ground that woke them up from their sleep. When they look who has disturbed them, their eyes widen in fear as they thought that the creature has come to finish them off for what they did to the apple family.

They both immediately began to beg for their lives as they kept on saying "Please don't kill us" or "We're sorry for what we did" or "we'll never bother anyone ever again" etc. Asura was beginning to become irritate from their begging and shouted, "Silence!"

The unicorn brothers shut their mouth with their hands. Asura sigh and said, "I didn't came here to kill you two. If I wanted you dead, then I would have killed you in your sleep."

The unicorn brothers understood what he meant. If he was able to come this close to them without making any sound, then he could have easily killed them while they slept.

Asura continued, "The reason I am here is because I am interested in your machine. Did the two of you build it by yourselves?"

The unicorn brothers nodded. Flim said, "We indeed build it by ourselves."

Flam said, "It took us a several days but we were able to complete it."

Asura nodded and asked, "How good is your skills in making something from scratch?"

Flim said, "We are really good in construction things from scratch."

Asura then asked, "So can you make anything? Say something like a metal arm that can be controlled with small wires running through it?"

Flam said, "Well, we can but we need to have a blueprint or something if we want to build something like that."

Asura nodded and look at the machine. He opened his dimensional storage and stored the entire machine in it. The unicorn brothers were shocked to see their machine disappearing in front of their eyes just like that.

They were about to ask where their machine went but Asura beat them by saying, "If you are asking about what happened to your machine then you can relax. I only stored it in my magic storage. Now, I need you to tell me where is your house located."

The unicorn brothers hesitated for a bit but answered anyway. After getting their house location, Asura used "Sound Orb" and sent them and himself towards Flim and Flam's house.

A while later, they all landed near Manehattan. The unicorn brothers were shocked to see how fast they got here from Ponyville. They then lead Asura towards their house which was in the outskirt of the city. It was a abandon building that looked like it was about to collapse from all the cracks the building had. Asura then pulled out their machine from his pocket dimension and put it in front of their house. Flim and Flam were shock to see their machine appearing like that. They then went inside the building.

Inside the building, there were several pieces of scraps, wood and metals. There was also a small place where metallic ores are melted, refined and then give a form. There were several things related to metalworking available in the building.

Flim said, "Well, here we are in our humble house." A wall then collapsed due to the cracks. He cringe at that and said, "Or whats left of it."

Flam said, "So what do you need from us?"

Asura pulled out a blueprint with a simple design of a robotic hand and gave it to them. He said, "I want you to demonstrate your skills to me by building this."

The unicorn brothers look at the blueprints in wonder as they have never seen something like this before. After looking over the blueprints, Flim said, "Well, I have to say that this is a unique thing we are seeing."

Flam said, "Yes. Something like this would take us a while to build."

Asura said, "I can wait. Just show me how good you two are."

Flim asked, "What would you do after we build this thing?"

Asura glared at them which scared them and said, "I'll decide what to do after you complete this thing. Now proceed."

The unicorn twins accepted and began to work on the project. They first melted some ores and scrap and refined them. Then they give them a form and from that, they began to construct the metallic hand. A few hours later, they finally completed it. They present the metallic hand to Asura.

Asura took the metallic hand and began to look all over it. He saw how great it was really. Such artwork and use of refine skills, the unicorn brothers were able to build something that was thousands of years ahead of their time. He even saw how the wires inside them were connected with the fingers and was able to move them.

Asura was satisfied with their work and will now proceed with his plan. He look at the two unicorns and asked, "Tell me. Do you like Equestria?"

Flim said, "Of course we like it. We were born in Equestria."

Flam said, "Yes. Even if were face some obstacles, we still love this kingdom. Why did you ask us that?"

Asura said, "Before I explain that, I want to hire you both to work for me and build more things like this metallic hand you constructed. You will be paid handsomely of course."

The unicorn brother's eyes widen at the sound of money. Flim smiled and said, "Well if you are willing to pay us handsomely, then we accept."

Flam said, "Yes. Construction something like that was really fun. I am looking forward to see what else you give us to build."

Flim asked, "So, can you tell us now?"

Asura nodded and said, "One more thing. What I am about to tell you, you two must promise never to inform to anyone about it. You two will work for me and for this Kingdom's future. You will be rewarded for you work." The unicorn smiled when they heard that but their happiness fell when Asura continued, "But! If you do anything that leads to a betrayal, then I will devour you both. Understand?"

The unicorn brothers nodded in fear. Asura then began to tell them whats going on, how an ancient evil is returning and what he needs them to do. After telling the whole story, Asura said, "So that's about it."

No one spoke for a while as the unicorn brothers took in the information Asura has revealed. Something is threatening to destroy Equestria and he needs their help making the kingdom stronger. Flim and Flam always tried to con others for their own gain but this time, an individual name Asura has come for their skills. Not for their trickery but for their machine skills. They are being asked to build something that will protect Equestria and will also be rewarded for their work. The unicorn brothers look at each other and nodded their heads. They decide that if they can help make Equestria strong enough to protect it, then they will do it. They will protect Equestria by working for Asura.

The unicorn brothers then stand straight like a guard and their face became serious. No more trickery, no more schemes, just pure determination.

Flim said, "We have decided that we will work for you."

Flam said, "If it means that our beloved Equestria will be safe from the coming evil, then we will for till the night in order to complete the projects you give us."

Flim said, "We will not betray you for anything. No matter what amount of bits are given to us by others."

Flam said, "It won't be enough to buy us. We are now working to protect Equestria and nothing will come in our path."

Flim said, "Even if it means our death"

Both of them said simultaneously, "We will still march on out path to Equestria's safety!" In the end they both gave a salute to Asura.

Asura smiled and said, "Well for your first order" he snap his finger and the old cracking building shine bright for a few seconds that made the unicorn brothers shut their eyes. When they opened their eyes, they were shocked to see that their the old abandon building was renewed. No more cracks in the walls, white tiles covered the floor, bright light lit from different parts of the house that illuminate the building, new furniture replaced the old broken ones. Their house was completely rebuild into something new.

Asura said, "Here is your first payment. A brand new house. I also filled your refrigerator with food. So go ahead, eat something and sleep for the night. I will come here tomorrow and will then give you new projects."

Flim and Flam smiled and nodded. They then went to the kitchen to eat something. Asura left their house and shouted "Jet Voice". He flew towards his house and arrived a while later. Asura went in and to his room but when he opened the door, he stops at what he saw. Gilda, Trixie, Swift Tail and Mellow Hoof were sleeping on his bed. They were waiting for his return but fell asleep.

Asura smiled and gently laid in the middle of the bed without disturbing them. When he settled down, the girls hugged him in their sleep. Asura hugged them and fell asleep as well. He has many plans for Equestria.

Somewhere Inside A Mountain

In a cave of a mountain, several shadowy figures were moving around in the darkness. They had green eyes and transparent wings. They wore black armor and were equipped with swords and spears. A lot of noises were going around that were similar to the sound of insects.

However, there was one individual stood out from the rest. This one stood at 9 feet tall, wore a green dress and had a slender body that attracted the eyes of males. She spoke, "Are the preparation ready?"

One smaller shadowy figure hissed and said, "Yeeeessss. Mmmmyyyyy Quuueeennn. Wee are ready."

The larger figure grinned that revealed two sharp teeth and said, "Excellent. Soon I will have all the food my hive requires. Soon." She said as she look from the cave, towards Canterlot.

* * *

 _ **So what do you guys/gals think please comment I would like some feedback & no flames please.**_


	22. Chapter 21 Cooking Battle & Pink Power

**_Chapter 21 Cooking Battle And The Power Of Pink_**

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing of the story or what it's connected to no mater how much I wish I did, and without further ado let's**_ _ **begin.**_

* * *

Morning When morning came, Asura woke up and first freed himself from the girls who were hugging him. Then he got out of his bed and went into the bathroom to wash up. He then went into the kitchen and made breakfast for the girls. The girls woke up, got ready, came down, hug and greeted Asura. Then they ate their breakfast and start their day.

Asura checked the Gourmet Cells inside his body and found it to be 0.16% complete. He then used "Jet Voice" to flew towards FFB's house. (Short for Flim and Flam brothers).

Outskirt Of Manehattan

Asura landed in front of FFB's house and knocked on the door. Flim opened the door and greeted him, "Hello Asura. We have been waiting for your arrival. Shall we get going?"

Asura nodded and said, "Sure. Lets go."

They both went in and towards their work place. Flam was there and was tinkering with the metallic hand. When he saw Asura, he put the metallic hand down on a table and greeted him, "Greetings Asura. I am so excited to see what you will give us to make. This metal hand is a fantastic piece of work if I have to say my self."

Asura nodded and pulled out several blueprints from his pocket dimension and showed them. He then told them of his plans and what to make. He told them all the specific details about what to make and how to make it. It took half an hour explaining his plans to FFB.

Flim said, "Wow. I have no idea that we would be tasked in making such marvelous technology."

Flam said, "Indeed. These blueprints reveals of technology that must be thousands of years ahead of Equestria."

Asura said, "If its too difficult for you two then I can give you some easy projects."

Flim said, "Nonsense. We would be happy to take on this project."

Flam said, "I can't wait to begin working on some of these wonderful machines."

Flim said, "But there is one problem."

Asura asked, "And that is?"

Flim and Flam said, "We need materials for making these machines. Lots and lots of materials.

Asura thought about providing them with the required materials but stop when something pop into his mind. He said, "When I came here, I saw several piles of scraps around this area. Can you extract material from them?"

Flim said, "Of course we can. Most of the scraps here comprise of iron."

Asura said, "Iron won't do. It is a weak metal. I need stronger materials."

Flam said, "Well, we do have a purifier. We can first extract iron from the scrap and then purify them into pure iron but that is all it can do."

Asura said, "What if I give you a way to convert iron into a stronger metal. Steel."

FFB look at him in confusion, so Asura pulled out a steel ingot from his pocket dimension and showed it to them. He said,"This is steel. A metal that is stronger than iron. I will show you how to convert iron into steel."

Asura then went over to the purifier and changed it a bit with his magic. With the change, Asura demonstrated how iron can be converted into steel. Flim and Flam look over the processes with wide eyes. They memorized everything Asura told them of the process.

After that, Film said, "Wow. I never knew there was a way to make change something worthless into something valuable."

Flam said, "That is true but even with that, there is only a small amount of scraps around here. We still need more materials if we need to complete the projects."

Asura asked, "Do you know anyone who will sell ores and others things like that."

Flim said, "Of course we do. We know several ponies who mines for ores and sell them."

Flam said, "However, they only find iron ores. With the right price we can buy that from them but we don't have enough bits to purchase them."

Asura pulled out 10 gold bars from his pocket dimension and give it to them. FFB took the gold bars with wide eyes and jaws agape. They have never seen a gold bar in their life. A gold bar is equal to 10,000 bits. So 10 gold bars equal to 100,000 bits.

Asura said, "Take these gold bars and convert them into bits first. Then I want you to buy as much ores as you can. You can also use some of the bits from this for yourselves. After that, extract the iron, purify them and convert them into steel. How long will it take you to do that?"

Flim came out of his shock and said, "Well, first we need to convert these gold bars into bits. Then we need to travel to different places in order to find the ponies selling iron ores. Then we need to get a transport to move all of the ores back here. It will take us approximately a week to get everything ready."

Asura nodded and said, "Then do that. If you need any help or need more bits then" he created an infected hornet from his hand and showed it to them. He said, "You can tell me by speaking to this special hornet. This hornet will tell me telepathically and I will come here."

The hornet flew towards Film and landed on his head. Flam said, "The hornet won't sting us would it?"

Asura shook his head and said, "No. It will not hurt you. Also, I will be leaving more of my special insects around your house for your protection. If you go somewhere and see some insects following you then don't panic. They will be my insects and they will follow you in order to protect you."

Flim asked, "Who would want to hurt us?"

Flam said, "Yeah. We are just normal business ponies."

Asura gave them a deadpan expression and said, "You two now hold 10 gold bars and when you go to a bank to convert them into bits, word about it will spread around. There will be several peoples who would want to get their hands on that much bits. Also this area is in the outskirt of Manehattan, so there is a high chance of someone will try to either steal the bits from you or kill both of you and then take the bits."

FFB's eyes went wide in shock at the news. True, there are some criminals who would kill them to steal their bits. They will need to be on the lookout for some shady peoples who have their eyes on their bits.

They thanked Asura for revealing that and for giving them a mode of safety. Before leaving, Asura told them, "When you are ready, call me okay." With that he exited their house and then created several infected insects from his hands. He then order them to spread around this house and look out for anyone suspicious that has ill intent for Flim and Flam. He also ordered a bunch of infected insects to follow the unicorn brothers anywhere they go and protect them. Asura then used "Jet Voice" to flew towards Canterlot castle. He needs to see what to do about his "Monster Hunter" squad.

Canterlot Castle

Asura landed outside the castle's door that was guarded by two solar guards. The guards took a battle stance and were about to engage the intruder but stopped when they saw that it was Asura. They then relax and greeted him. They also thanked him for saving their lives and stopping Discord.

Asura said, "Its alright. Now can one of you take me towards your guards barrack. I have some work there."

The guards nodded and one of them lead Asura inside the castle and towards the barrack. After a while, they arrived at the barrack. Asura thanked the guard who then left him. Asura saw that the guards from both Solar and Night were working out in the area and Shining Armor was instructing them. Asura didn't want to argue with him and use "Life Erase" to erase his presence. He then walk towards a wall and leaned on his back and look over the guards in order to find potential members for his squad. While Asura was looking over the guards, he spotted Silver Streak working out in a corner of the barrack. He was alone and kept on exercising. He then heard what the other guards were talking about.

"Hey, did you hear what the princesses said a few days back?"

"You mean how Asura is looking for members to join his squad?"

"Yeah that and I think that Silver Streak over there has already been selected to join that squad."

"Whats so special about that squad?"

"Yeah. Its just a squad. What will it do against us royal guards?"

"Hey you talking about that squad?"

"Yeah. Whats it to you?"

"Well, for one thing, that squad is very special."

"Special? In what way?"

"Well, I heard a rumor that whoever is picked to join that squad will be taught to become stronger or something."

"What? Stronger than the royal guards?"

"Yeah. It seems that way."

"Damn. Now I want to join that squad."

"Your not the only one. There are several other guards who are working out in order to get selected by Asura."

Wow. Their guessing game is good. But this had made it complicated for Asura. Now that everyone knows about his reason for selecting members for his squad, they all were over performing to get themselves recognize for joining the squad. Asura then used "Rinnegan" to analyze them. He saw how they performed, how their muscles moved, how much strain they put on their bodies etc.

For a while, Asura kept on looking over the guards and found several potential members but he still need to find out about their personality and the right stuff. He observed them closely and saw how they behave and talk with others. Through this, he found some guards who think that they were better than others and thought highly of themselves. So he eliminated them from the list. He found 57 unicorns, 94 Pegasus and 214 Earth ponies who cleared his inspection. He then marked those members with his magic.

Asura then deactivated his "Life Erase" and revealed himself to the barrack. Everyone stop what they were doing when they saw Asura appearing out of nowhere. Shining Armor who was instructing his guards saw them stop and was about to yell at them. However, he stop when he saw that every guard were standing on their spot and were looking at something. He turned his head in that direction and he scowled at what he saw.

Asura look over the guards and said, "I'm sure a few days ago, the princesses have told you about my special squad?"

Some guards nodded and one said, "Yeah, we heard about it."

Another guard said, "According to the rumors, the ones who makes it will be trained by you to become stronger then the royal guards."

Asura nodded and said, "That's right. Those who are selected to join my squad will be personally trained by me. They will be taught how to take down monsters of all sizes efficiently. I will teach and train them on how to become stronger and better they could be."

The guards were looking forward to join the special squad but their attention were diverted when Shining Armor shouted, "Who do you think you are coming here!? This is the barrack where the royal guards train to become stronger!"

Asura gave him a bored look and said, "In case you didn't heard, the princesses has given me permission to select members from the royal guards to join my squad."

Shining Armor said, "So what!? No one here will leave the royal guards and join your pathetic squad! We are already stronger than the other kingdoms! We don't need you so get out of here!"

Asura said, "Oh really? I have seen warriors from other kingdoms who are stronger and tougher. They can beat your royal guards with ease. And lets not forget about the Discord incident. I saw how inefficient the guards were against someone like that. They could not even touch him and yet here you are boasting that your guards can take on anyone."

Several guards look down in shame when they heard that while the others look at Asura with hate. How dare he belittle them like this.

Shining Armor became angry and was about to say something but Sliver Streak came forward. He look at Shining Armor and said, "And not to mention that you are going against the princesses orders."

Shining Armor glared at him and said, "What are you doing here? Your not part of the royal guards anymore."

Sliver Streak smirked and said, "Looks like you have a short term memory loss Shining Armor. If you forgot, then I quit the royal guards and joined Asura's special squad. I don't work for you."

Shining Armor scowled and said, "That doesn't give you the right to come in between this alien and me!"

Silver Streak said, "Oh but I can. Since I work for him, I can intervene with peoples like you who disrespect him. Also, his name is Asura, you twit."

Shining Armor was seething red with anger and Silver Streak face became serious and he continued, "Now why don't you step aside and let Asura pick his members. If you don't then you are going against the order of the princesses and I will be force to arrest you for treason."

The rest of the guards were shock to hear that and saw that Shining Armor's lit up and was ready to attack Silver Streak. Shining Armor said, "How dare someone like you think that you have the right to arrest me!? I am the captain of the royal guards! And treason!?"

Silver Streak said, "You really are an egotistical maniac. Not only you are going against the princesses order but you are also about to attack someone who is higher then you. Tread carefully Shining Armor. If you attack now, then I can't guarantee that you will get away with just suspension or being expelled from your position. That is of course if you manage to get away from Asura first."

Asura was beginning to like this one more and more. Not only Silver Streak is standing up for him but also gave an threat to Shining Armor that will make him back down. The rest of the guards look at them in suspense. The aura around Shining Armor's horn disappeared and he step away from them with an angry scowl.

Shining Armor said, "Someday, you will pay for this. You and that alien."

Silver Streak smirked and said, "Then come with all you got. I'm pretty sure we will be much more stronger than before when that time comes and you will get a beat down. And his name is Asura, you idiot."

This made Shining Armor snort in anger. Silver Streak then said, "All right, everyone! Front and center!"

Every guard then ran into a position and stand in front of Silver Streak. The solar guards on one side while the Night guards on the other side. Asura then walk in front of them and saw that many were expecting to be chosen by him but he didn't want the cocky ones or those who think highly of themselves.

Asura said, "I have been observing all of you for sometime ago and I already know who I want. However, those who I select will have the freedom of choosing to either join my squad or remain a royal guard. Its their choice. Now I have magically marked those who I saw potential for my squad. If your hands glow come up and stand in the front."

Asura then activated his magic and several guard's hands begin to glow. Everyone were looking at the one's with glowing hands. The guards having glowing hands walk in front of every guard.

After all of the glowing guards gathered in front of the rest of the guards, Asura said, "Now before I begin, I must inform you all that I have not chosen you for your strength. I don't care if you are the weakest bunch of guards there were. The only reason I have chosen all of you was because I saw how you treated others and help them out of your own good will. That is a splendid quality I need in my guards."

Shining Armor saw who were the ones Asura selected and smirked. He said, "Well good luck with them. They are the weaker ones from the royal guards. I was thinking of expelling them as they didn't reach the standard of the royal guards."

The glowing guards look at Shining Armor in shock. To expel them just for not doing a good job or being inefficient was something they didn't expect to hear from their captain. Their shock turned to anger and were about to yell at him but stop at what Asura said next.

Asura said, "Shining Armor. You can have the strongest guard in your royal guard but if he is just as arrogant and boastful like you then I would not select him. I wouldn't even pick him if he was as strong as the princesses. In his place, I rather pick the weakest of the guards than the superiors ones."

The glowing guards were surprised to hear that. To choose a weak one rather than a strong one was something else. They began to look at Asura in a new light of respect. Shining Armor was furious at what Asura told him.

Asura then spoke to the glowing guards, "Now all of you have the choice to either join my special squad or remain in the royal guard. I am not forcing any of you. Its your choice but know this that I will be look after each and everyone of you and make you much stronger and efficient than before. You all will became the sword of Equestria and will be dealing with monsters who are ravaging this kingdom. You don't need to be worry about facing them right now as you are not ready for it yet. However, when I see that you are ready to fight against the monsters, then I will send you and personally observe how you perform against them. If you face any trouble then I will help you. Now make you choice."

The glowing guards were first thinking of rejecting his offer but when they heard what their captain said about expelling them for being weak, they rethink about their situation and made their choice. They all saluted to Asura and shouted, "It would be an honor to join your squad, sir Asura!"

Shining Armor was shock to see that everyone of them said yes. He thought that some of them would reject Asura's offer but to have all of them join the special squad just like that angered him.

Shining Armor shouted, "How dare you leave the protection of the princesses and join this alien!? I will have you all arrested for treason!"

The veins on Asura's face began to bulge in anger. Shining Armor was beginning to get on his nerves. Silver Streak saw this and confronted Shining Armor, "The one who is committing treason is you! How dare you stand in Asura's way when he has a higher position than yours! He works for the princesses! The only reason those guards joined Asura's squad is because of they were treated like shits by the likes of you! One more outburst like that and I will have you arrested for treason!"

Shining Armor snorted and said, "And who is going to arrest me!? You or that alien!?"

Silver Streak grinned and said, "Look around you."

Shining Armor raised one of his eyebrow and looked around. He saw that the other guards look at him in defiance and glared at him. Shining Armor began to feel a bit of fear from the looks of their eyes.

Shining Armor said, "Why are all of you looking at me like that? I am your captain!"

Asura said, "So what if your their captain? You think they will just keep on being mistreated by you and obey your orders? If you really think like that then you are a really pathetic excuse of a creature I have ever seen."

Silver Streak laughs and said, "And who do you think the guards would listen to? You, the captain of the guards who didn't face Discord and failed to protect the princesses? Or Asura, who not only beat Discord all by himself but healed every wounded guards and the princesses? I think the answer is very clear."

Shining Armor was getting furious when he saw his own guards looking at him in hate and defiance. He yelled, "All of you continue on with your training and exercise!" With that, he left the barrack in anger.

Silver Streak let out a sigh when he saw Asura's rage dissipating. As much as he wanted to see Shining Armor get his butt kicked by Asura, he didn't want to see any blood sprayed from his corpse or what remains of it.

Silver Streak said, "So shall we get them ready."

Asura nodded and faced his new members. He said, "I welcome all of you into my squad that is called "Monster Hunter". Simple name right? Now Silver Streak, is there an open area where Pegasus fly outside of the castle?"

Silver Streak nodded and said, "Yes there is."

Asura said, "Then please take us to that area."

Silver Streak nodded and lead Asura and his new members towards an opening. They arrived at an area where they saw a huge gate opened in the wall and several Pegasus guards were flying through it.

Asura nodded and said, "Okay. Now fly with me and I will take you all towards your new training ground."

The guards look at him in confusion because he didn't had any wings. Then their eyes went wide when a pair of beautiful golden wings grew on his back. Asura flew above the ground along with the 94 Pegasus guards.

The one unicorn guard said, "Um sir. If you have not notice, we can't fly."

Asura look back at them and said with a smirk, "I know. I will be taking you all with me."

The 214 Earth ponies and 57 unicorns along with Silver Streak look at him in confusion at how he would take them all. Then suddenly they felt something pulling their bodies above the ground and then they began to lift off. They yelp in panic as they were floating above the ground.

Silver Streak said, "What is going on? How are we floating?"

Asura said, "You are not floating. I am simply pulling you all with me. Now relax and enjoy the flight."

Asura then flew out of the castle while he drag the non-flyer guards with him. He used his invisible hairs to grab them. Asura flew down the mountain and the Pegasus guards followed him. He lead them towards a land that was closer to the ocean. He then landed on the ground and put released the non-flyers from his hairs. They all landed on their hooves and the Pegasus guards soon joined them.

They all look at the surrounding area but it was empty. Silver Streak said, "Asura. Why did you brought us here? There is nothing here?"

Asura said, "No there isn't but I will fix that." He snap his finger and several buildings began to build themselves. Soon the land was filled with several training buildings and camps. The guards saw all of this in disbelief.

Asura then said, "Okay everyone, listen up! All of you are now in my special squad and in this squad there are rules! You follow the rules, you won't get beaten by me!"

Asura's voice made the guards nervous and were now beginning to think that they made a very bad choice of join his squad.

Asura said, "Rule No 1! Everyone in this squad are now equals and you will treat your fellow members as family!"

When the guards heard this, they visibly relaxed. They thought that he was going to train them to the bones or something.

"Rule No 2! If you see a fellow member struggling with something, you will help them and always lookout for one another!"

The guards nodded at this. They were already looking out for each others when they were working under Shining Armor.

"Rule No 3! There is no rule No 3!"

They guards quirked their eyebrows at that. If it wasn't part of the rule then why say it?

"Rule No 4! If one of your fellow members hurt you, then you will forgive them if they are truly sorry!"

They smiled at this. Sometimes they did fought with one another but made up afterwords.

"Rule No 5! You all will follow my orders and complete any training I will give to you!"

They all nodded as they understood what he meant since he is their captain now.

"Rule No 6! There is no rule No 6!"

Again with that. The guards look at him like he was crazy or something.

"Rule No 7! You are forbidden to share any of my teaching to any outsider without my permission! The moment you inform anyone about my teaching, I will know about it and I will deal with you personally! So be very careful about it!"

They all cringe and nodded in fear of facing his wrath if someone was foolish enough to do that.

"Rule No 8! You are free to question me about anything relating to your training!"

That was a good this since the previous captain, Shining Armor didn't let them question him.

"Rule No 9!-"

The guards saw this coming and this time they were prepared for it. They all shouted, "There is no rule No 9!"

Now it was Asura's turn to look at them like they were the crazy ones. He said, "Nooooooo? I was going to say have fun but since you all don't want that then I can begin your training."

The guards eyes went wide and immediately began to say, "We're sorry!" or "We won't interrupt when your speech ever again!" or "Rule No 9 exists!" or "Your hot!" etc. Okay, that last one was unexpected but he ignored it.

Asura chuckled and said, "I was just messing with you. Now there will be a 1 hour free time so use that time to explore your new training ground okay?"

The guards shouted "Yes Sir!"

Everyone spread out and began to explore their new training ground. The building had several exercising equipment and machines they have never seen before. There was also a running track for them to test their speed and stamina on. There were also several beds for them to rest when they get tired. Some building were made for them to live in during their training. This new training ground was so much better than the one in Canterlot's Castle and everyone liked it.

After an hour, the guards gathered in front of Asura. He said, "Now that you all had the chance of exploring your new training ground, what do you think about it?"

One guards said, "Its the best I have ever seen!"

Another said, "Its has machines that I have never seen before!"

Another mare said, "The beds are so much softer than the ones we get to sleep in!"

All of the guards liked their new training ground. Asura then said, "Now, are you lots ready for some training?"

All the guards yelled "Yes Sir!"

Asura grinned and said, "Then I welcome all of you to begin your training for the "Monster Hunter" squad! First thing you all will be training for is strength!"

The Pegasus and Earth ponies and were looking forward for that training but the rest of the unicorns were a bit taken back. A unicorn guard said, "Sir, we unicorn excel in magic. So having us training for strength is useless."

The other guards look at them with disapproval eyes. Asura said, "In my time here on Equis, I have seen what the monsters are capable of. Unicorns may excel in using magic but when it comes to face a hoard of monsters, they won't give you the time you needed to cast your spells. On top of that, the bigger ones just shrug off any unicorn magic like they were nothing to them. That is because you unicorns possess low level offensive spells. So having training for your strength will give you an advantage against them. Also, in the future, I will be training you unicorns in advance offensive magic. As for the Pegasus, I will be teaching them how to fight in air and air maneuverability that will confuse the enemies."

The guards nodded in understanding. What he said is true. Their magic does not do much damage against the monsters. So having this strength training will give them an edge over their enemies.

Asura said, "Okay! Now lets begin your strength training!" he snap his finger and a pile of odd things appeared in front of him.

The others look at the strange things with curiosity. Asura pinked up a vest and showed it to the guards. He said, "What you see here is a Weighted Vest. It weight about 5 KG." He wore it.

Asura then picked another things and said, "This one is called a Weighted Legs Strap. It weighs 2 KG each." He strap them on his legs.

Asura then picked up a pair of gloves and said, "These are called Weighted Gloves. It weights 2 KG each." He wore them.

Asura then picked up two straps and said, "These are called Weighted Wrist Straps and they weigh 2 KG each." He strap them on his wrists.

Asura then look at the guards and said, "Now pick yours and get them on."

The guards began to take each on of those weighted helpers and wore them. After everyone wore them, they felt their body becoming heavy with all the weight they put on. Some were straining to stand with the additional 17 KG weight.

Asura nodded and said, "Now, I want to you to run with me on the running track. I don't want you to force yourselves to keep up with me. Just run the best you can and when you get tired, then rest for a while before join in again. This will increase your strength and your stamina. So lets go!"

Asura began to ran on the running track. The rest of the guards then ran behind him. They kept on running and some of them got tired who then rested on the side of the running track. After they got their rest, they returned back and continued their running. For 3 hours, everyone ran while Asura in front of them the whole time which shocked them. Asura didn't look like he was getting tired at all. The guards were drenched in sweat while Asura didn't had any. After a lot of running, Asura stopped and the rest fell on the ground in exhaustion.

Asura look at them and said, "Good running you all did today. I know your bodies will ache for sometime but later on, you will fell like you could run all day long. Just give time for your bodies to adjust to the additional weight. When you become adjusted to them, those weighted gears will automatically increase the weight by themselves. That will constantly make you feel heavy but in the end, it will be so much worth it. Just hang in there okay? Now for today, your training is finished" The guards moaned in approval as they thanked that their training is done for the day.

Asura continued, "Now why don't you all take a dip in the ocean and clean yourselves up. Then I'll take you all back to the castle to have some food. How that sound?"

The guards nodded and went towards the ocean and cleaned themselves up. After they got cleaned up and dried themselves, Asura again grew his wings and again pulled the unicorns and Earth ponies with his invisible hairs. They all flew back towards Canterlot's castle and went inside.

Asura also felt hungry but he was with his squad members so why not eat with them. He said, "I'm feeling hungry so why don't I eat with you guys?"

The guards were surprised to hear that from him. On guard asked, "Why would you eat with us? Your our captain, so you get to eat with other high officers of the royal guards."

Asura said, "I choose who to eat with and I am going to eat with you guys."

The guards were shocked at that. Usually their former captain would eat with others close to his higher position. However, their current captain, Asura is going to eat with them. They were already seeing a lot of change happening in their future and they like it.

Silver Strike said, "You are very well welcome to join us for eating Asura. However, I have to warn you that the food taste terrible."

Asura quirked an eyebrow and said, "Come on. It won't be that bad. You sound like we are going to eat some grub."

Guard's Cafeteria

Asura and his squad members sat at a long table. Their food were placed in front of them and they began to eat, except for Asura who just look at his food with a raised eyebrow.

Asura said, "When I said that we were going to have some grub, I didn't literally meant it." The food that was in front of Asura looked like dried rice mixed with nuts, leaves and other leafy things.

Silver Streak took a bite out of his food and his face scrunched a bit due to the bad taste of the food. He said, "Well, what can you do? The higher ups gets to eat good food while lower guards like us eat this ... whatever this thing is." He said disgustedly but still continued to eat his food.

Asura shook his head and said, "No wonder you guys are weak." He took a bite out of his food and found it to taste very bad. He said, "It taste disgusting and has little to no proteins and nutrition in it. This is the reason your not getting stronger since your bodies is not receiving the required proteins and nutrition it needs."

When Asura finished eating his food, he stand up and shouted, "Who the hell cooked this piece of crap!"

Silence took hold of the entire cafeteria when Asura said that. Everyone and even his own guards look at him in shock. The food was bad- no, disgusting but they could not said anything since they were only guards.

From the kitchen area, one Earth stallion came out, when he heard what was said about the food. He look over the guards to see who had the balls to say that. He then found who he was looking for. He walk towards Asura and said, "What did you say about my food?"

Asura look at him and saw that this stallion had a pot belly and wore an apron and a cook hat. He asked, "And you are?"

The stallion said, "I am Cook Grub and I make the food here. You have something against my food?" He said threateningly.

Asura narrowed his eyes and said, "As a matter of fact, of course I do. What are you trying to do huh? You want these ponies to choke up on your disgusting food?"

Cook Grub scowled and said, "What did you say about my food?"

Asura said, "That your food can give them food poisoning. I am more surprise that none of them died so far. Where I come from, even prison food is much better than this shit."

Cook Grub pushed his face forward and said, "You looking for a fight punk?"

Asura pushed his face forward and said, "If I wanted a fight, then you would be 50 feet buried below the ground."

As both of them were arguing back and forwards, the rest of the guards in the area look at them and began to cheer. Some even started to make bets on "who will start the fight" or "who will win" etc. Others began to pool bits for the bets and look forward to what will happen.

Shining Armor was on the second floor, eating good food with other ponies of similar position to his. His eating was interrupted when he heard the guards cheering. He stand from his chair and went to the balcony to see whats all the commotion was about. He look down and saw that the guards were cheering at two individuals. One was the cook while the other one made him scowl. It was none other than the hated alien, Asura. He saw both of them arguing and decided to stand there with an amuse expression and see what's going to happen.

As Asura and Cook Grub's fore heads collided, they still argued with each others. Silver Streak look at them in fear as this could turn out ugly. Not for Asura but for the cook. He look around to search for something that would stop this but only found a spoon. What can a spoon do you imbecilic! Then an idea pop into his mind and took the spoon from the table.

Silver Streak then brought the spoon towards his mouth like a mic and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen. To the right, you will see the one who has been cooking for Canterlot guards for a long time. Standing at 7.4 foot tall, Cooooooook Grub! To the left, you will see the one who beat the crap out of Discord and healed every guard's wound and the princesses. Standing at 9 foot tall, the captain of the newly "Monster Hunter" squad, Aaaaaaassura! Today, we will see these two going at each other as they demonstrate their cooking skill and make several dishes for the guards to eat. Who will win? Who will lose? That will be decided by the guards. Now, let the battle of the cooks begin!"

All of the guards in the cafeteria began to sheer at them. Asura and Cook Grub turn their heads slowly towards Silver Streak and stare at him with a raised eyebrow. Then they both pointed towards Silver Steak and said simultaneously, "Why are you the one deciding what we can do!? But that is not such a bad idea. Lets go with that."

Asura and Cook Grub took their places in the kitchen while every guard watch them in suspense. Cook Grub said, "I will show you what a great cook I am."

Asura said, "If you were such a great cook then we would not been having this match."

Silver Streak said, "You both have one hour to make several dishes that the guards will eat. On your mark. Get set. GO!"

Cook Grub immediately began to cut ingredients, mix them and cook them in his own way. Asura on the other hand, simply walk towards the fridge and opened it. He then look at what were the ingredients inside the fridge. He saw several eggs, wheat, fish meat, cheese, tofu, rice and vegetables. He took them all.

Asura first filled two pots with water and put them on the fire for the water to boil. Asura then took out a frying pan and poured cooking oil in it, filling half of it and put it on the fire. Asura then took out a huge bowl and he began to break eggs and poured its contents inside the bowl at amazing speed.

After collecting a good amount of eggs, he poured flour in it and mix them up nicely. He made a lot of dough. Asura then began to take several fishes and first cleaned them up. He then began to cut them up in big pieces.

Asura put the fish's head, bones and guts aside. He took the fish meat and marinated in a lemon spicy sauce. Then he took the marinated fish meat and put them in the dough. The fish meat was now coated in dough and he throw them all in the frying pan. The fish meat began to cook in the boiling oil.

Asura then turn his attention towards the fish's heads, bones and guts. The guards were confused at what he was going to do with those since they cannot be eaten. Asura took all of them and throw them in a bowl and began to pulverize them into paste. After that, he made small meat balls from that paste and throw them in the dough. The meat balls were now covered in white dough.

Asura then look at the boiling rice and saw that they were cooked. He then took them out and then put them in another frying pan. He then saw that the fish meat was done and took them out. He made Fired Fish.

Asura put all of the fried fish on a huge plate and put them on a table. He then throw all of the meat balls made from fish paste, into the boiling oil and left them to cook. Asura then took all of the dough and cut them into long thin strings. He made noodles and throw them into the second pot of boiling water. He then cut several vegetables and some fish meat and throw them into a new pot. He put several spices into it and poured a bit of water. After he was done with that pot, he made Curry.

Asura took half of the cooked rice and put them in several plates. He then poured Curry on them and made Curry Rice.

Asura then put several eggs in boiling water. He then cut several vegetable again and put them in a new pot and filled it with water. He left it to boil. Asura took the peeled skin of potatoes and cut them up. Then he cook them and mix them spices. He also took out the fish paste meat balls and put them on the table. He made Cuisine A La Carte.

Asura then cut some vegetables and mixed them with the rice. He put several spices in it and began to cook them in a frying pan.

Asura flip the pan several time to get the rice and vegetable mixed up nicely. This way, every part will be cooked and the flavor will spread in the rice. After the rice was cooked, he put them in several plates and put them on the table. He made Fried Rice.

Asura saw that the noodles and vegetable broth was done. So he took out the boiled noodles and put them in the brought and boiled them again. He saw that the boiling eggs were done and took them out. Asura peeled the shell off and out the boiled eggs in the broth. He also throw in some tofu. When it was done, he poured them in several bowls and put them on the table. He made Ramen.

He then took several vegetable and cooked them by steamed them. When they were cooked, he brought them out and put them on several plates. He made Dried Salty Vegetables and put them on the table.

Asura look at the vegetable pot and saw that it was also done. He made Hot Pot.

Asura then took several corns and put them on a grill. As they were being cooked, he coated them in miso sauce that he brought some from his world with his reality warping. He made Miso Flavored Corn.

Asura then took some dough and made a huge flat circular shape. He first covered it in some red sauce and then put several cooked vegetables on it. He then put some fried fish pieces on it. Then he covered it all in cheese. Asura put the entire thing in a large oven and left it to be cooked.

However, he didn't had time for the special food to get cook when Silver Streak said, "Times up! Please present your dishes."

Asura was unable to finish his special as he ran out of time. He took all of his dishes and put them in the cafeteria tables. he saw how much he made in one hour.

Fired Fish 287 Servings.

Fried Rice 279 Servings.

Curry Rice 268 Servings.

Cuisine A La Carte 254 Servings.

Ramen 275 Servings.

Dried Salty Vegetables 264 Servings.

Hot Pot 258 Servings.

Miso Flavored Corn 247 Servings.

Asura was impressed that he was able to make that much in just one hour. He then saw Cook Grub coming out with his dishes but failed to identify them. They look just like the thing that he ate before but in different shapes. And color. That must be bad.

Cook Grub look around and saw that all the guards were drooling. He thought that they were drooling for his food and he smirked in victory. However, that was not true because the guards were drooling from the delicious fragrance coming from Asura's dishes.

Silver Streak was also drooling and announced, "Well now that the dishes are ready, everyone dig in!"

As soon as Silver Streak said that, he dived to the nearest dish made by Asura and began to devoured it like he was starving for several days. The rest of the guards followed him and dived at the food.

Cook Grub was smirking as he saw the hungry guards charging towards the food. However, his grin fell when he saw that none of the guards were touching his food. Every guard was devouring the food that was made by Asura. He then heard what the guards were saying about the food they were eating.

"This is so good!"

"Yeah! I have never tasted something this delicious in all my life!"

"Even my wife's cooking failed in comparison to this food!"

"Try the fish! They taste great!"

"How can fish taste this good!? It always tasted bland!"

"Don't know! Don't care! More food!"

"The soup is great!"

"Wow! These fish balls are delicious! Even though they are made from fish's heads, bones and their guts but they are still delicious!"

"These long strings are marvelous!"

"These dried salty vegetables are making me more hungry!"

"You delicious corn! Marry me!"

"This is so much better than the things we were eating before!"

Cook Grub look in shock as the truth sink into his head. His food sucked. He then though that everyone hated his food and began to leave the cafeteria. However, he stopped when he saw that someone was actually eating his food. That one was none other than Asura.

Asura took a plate of food that was cooked by Cook Grub and throw it into his mouth and ate it. He didn't like the taste but he didn't like wasting food either. He started to eat every dish that was made by Cook Grub and turn them into biomass inside of him.

Cook Grub and the guards look at him in shock and surprise. Why was he eating the food that was disgusting? Cook Grub continued to look at Asura as he ate all of his dishes. Not a single dish or a piece of food was left.

Asura sigh that he was able to ate every bad food on the table. He then saw Cook Grub coming towards him with a sad face. He surprised Asura by bowing to him and said, "Forgive me of my arrogance and blindness. If I had known about this, I would have tried to make something else but I don't think that would have helped as my cooking such."

Asura sigh and said, "Please don't bow to me. I hate it when someone bow to me. Unless they are my enemies, then I have no problem with it."

Cook Grub stand and said, "Well, it looks like I will need to find another job. I'm pretty sure that I will be fire from this."

Asura shook his head and said, "No. You don't need to leave Cook Grub. I will teach you how to cook food the right way."

Cook Grub eyes widen and asked, "You will help me? But Why?"

Asura said, "Tell me. Do you like cooking?"

Cook Grub nodded and said, "Yes. I love cooking but I don't have that much skill for it."

Asura smiled and said, "That is all I need to hear. Now sit here and I will show you something."

Cook Grub sat on one of the chairs while Asura when back into the kitchen. A while later, he came out and was holing some things. Asura walk towards Cook Grub and put a bowl of cooked rice, a raw egg and a bottle of soy sauce on the table.

Asura said, "Now, can you tell me what these are?"

Cook Grub nodded and said, "Yes. One is a bowl of cooked rice. One is a raw egg and the last one is a bottle of soy sauce."

Asura nodded and said, "Good. Now tell me. If I ask you to make a dish out of these three things, how will you do it?"

Cook Grub look at him in shock and said, "You got to be kidding me. I can't cook something with just these ingredients. I will at least need some vegetables to make it taste good."

Asura shook his head and said, "You don't need extra ingredients to make something taste good. Where I come from, we have made even the simplest way of making something taste good with such ingredients like the ones in front of you."

Asura saw that Cook Grub didn't bought what he said. So he needs proof, then he will get one. Asura said, "Don't believe me, then I will show you."

The rest of the guards were also looking at Asura with interest. They too want to know how he would be able to make a dish out of those three things.

Asura took the raw egg and said, "First, you take a raw egg and break it on top of the bowl of cooked rice." He broke the egg and poured its contents on the rice.

Asura then took the soy sauce and said, "Then you pour some of this soy sauce on the egg." He then poured some soy sauce on the egg.

Asura then took a spoon and said, "Finally, you mix the egg on top with the soy sauce. This will make its flavor spread out on the rice." He then used the spoon to mix the egg with the soy sauce.

After mixing the egg, Asura gave the bowl to Cook Grub and said, "There. It is done. Now why don't you eat it and see how it taste."

Cook Grub look at Asura then at the bowl of raw egg on it with disgust. He said, "You can't possibility expect me to eat this. Its not edible anymore. Its raw egg and you put soy sauce on top of it."

Asura said with a smile, "Just trust me and take a bite. I would never serve something bad to anyone."

Cook Grub look around and saw that the guards were looking at him with expectation. He look back at the bowl of rice and sigh. He grabbed the bowl and picked the spoon. He took a scoop of the rice along with some raw egg and soy sauce. He brought it closer to his mouth and closed his eyes. With some hesitation, he put it into his mouth and began to chew it. Suddenly his eyes opened and went wide as the taste of the food spread inside his mouth. He swallowed it and took another bite and chewed it. He then took another bite and then another, and another. He was so lost in the taste of the food that he didn't realized he ate all of the rice.

Cook Grub look at Asura with a shock expression and said, "That was delicious. How? How can that be!? It was nothing more than cooked rice mixed with a raw egg and some soy sauce!"

Asura said with a smiled, "That is the beauty of making food in different ways. Look at the guards who ate my dishes."

Cook Grub look at them and saw that they had satisfying expression from waiting the food. Asura said, "See that. I will teach you how to make delicious food so that the guards would look forward to come here everyday to eat your food."

*Ding*

A sound emitted from the kitchen and Asura smiled. He then look over the guards and said, "I hope you all have some space in your stomach cause I have a special dish prepared. Join four tables together for me to place the food on."

The guards nodded and started to push four tables together while Asura went back inside the kitchen. He opened the oven and smiled at what was inside. He took the huge circular food and walk out of the kitchen and put it on the table. Everyone was looking at what it was.

Asura said, "This is one of the most popular food back on my world. Its called a Pizza." He used his wire to cut them into pieces and said, "Take a slice and eat."

Cook Grub took a piece and saw how the cheese just kept on stretching. When he took a bite, his eyes widen as the flavors explode inside his mouth. He quickly ate that piece and took another one. Soon the rest of the guards followed and began to eat it. Asura used restoration magic on the pizza to make it possible to eat it again and again. This way, all of the guards would be able to eat some.

One the second, Shining Armor look at the human with a scowl. He thought that the human would lose against Cook Grub but that didn't happened like he wanted it to. Asura not only won but now got a lot of the guards to like him. From the corner of his eyes, he saw some of the higher ups like him, moving down the stairs ad towards the delicious food.

Shining Armor said, "Where are all of you going?"

One higher up stop and said, "The fragrance of delicious food calls for me."

Another said, "I want to see what it taste like."

Another said, "That food is making me drool."

Shining Armor said with angry, "That food is made by an alien."

One said, "Yeah. So what?"

Shining Armor shouted, "That thing could have poisoned the food!"

A higher up said, "Shining Armor. You are just being paranoid."

Shining Armor retorted, "I am not!"

Another one said, "Besides, if the food had been poisoned, then why are none of the guards becoming ill?"

Shining Armor could not say anything, "He ... you ... will ... but .."

The higher up said, "I don't know what you have against the human Shining Armor. He has done nothing but help us, gave up new armor and weapons that are much better than our old ones, beat Discord, healed us and out guards wounds, healed the princesses, create his personal squad and now he has not only made delicious food but is also helping Cook Grub in how to cook. He has done nothing to warrant your hate. I suggest that you change your attitude or things will change drastically in the future." When he was about to leave, he said, "For you that is."

With that, the group of higher ups went down the stairs and joined the guards. The remaining higher ups also left with them. Only Shining Armor remained on the second floor with a shock expression. His face turn to scowl as he saw the higher ups eating along side the lower guards. He turned around and sat on his chair and resume eating his food. He will not join that human.

Shining Armor began to think. If he can get a higher rank, then thing might go his way. He grin evilly as he knew it will be. Soon, he will be marrying the alicorn of love and he will become a prince. He began to laugh evilly as he thought how he would belittle the alien when he becomes a prince. He'll even order the human to stay away from his sister.

After teaching Cook Grub how to cook delicious food, Asura left and went back to Ponyville with "Jet Voice".

Ponyville

Asura landed in front of his house and went inside his house. He found it to be empty. The girls must be with the others. Just in case, he mentally asked his infected insects abut the location of the girls, They informed him that they were in different parts of Ponyville. He relaxed that they are doing fine.

Asura then exited his house and went behind it, towards the forest. He has another project for Equestria but first, he needs to find a good location for it. A very large location. After searching for a while he found it or at least a good south and east portion of the Everfree forest.

(Asura's house is between "The Park", "The School" and "The Rock Pile". Now the location for his project starts from "The Rock Pile" and stretch a good distance towards south and east."

Asura made some hand signs and slammed his hands on the ground as he said, "Earth Style Great Earth Walls". Several walls erupted from the ground and stood at 50 feet tall. A huge portion of the forest was now boxed in due to the walls.

Asura then snap his finger and teleported all of the animals and their homes from inside the box, to the outside. After the forest within the walls were clear of any animals, he first released his viral flesh and devoured all of the forest and plant life within the walks. Now that the land within the wall was cleared, he can now begin his project.

As Asura was about to begin with his project, he stopped and look at us, the Readers. He grin and said, "This is a secret project. So none can see it."

A string appeared out of nowhere from above and Asura grabbed it. He said, "By the power of pink, I summon the pink shutter!" He pulled the string and the view slowly began to be covered by pink shutters.

Asura pointed towards the Readers and said, "You!" He then cross his arms in an X shape and said, "Shall Not!" He then stretch his arms wide and said, "Pass!" Then the entire view was fully covered in pink shutters.

The Readers were denied to see what Asura's secret project was. However, Asura did give them something to make them happy. Hug the pony!

Sugarcube Corner

Pinkie Pie was working in the kitchen of the bakery. Mrs Cake was also baking with her. Then all of a sudden, Pinkie's entire body went stiff. Then, some of her body parts began to vibrate at an alarming rate and then she jumped and hit the ceiling. Then she bounced on the walls and around the kitchen like a spring and then she fell right where she was a few moments ago.

Mrs Cake became worried and quickly came to help her up. She asked, "Pinkie dear. Are you okay?"

Pinkie shook her head and said, "My pinkie-senses is tingling. Someone was able to evoke the power of Pink! Who could have done that?" She then look through the window and over the forest with narrowed eyes.

* * *

 _ **So what do you guys/gals think please comment I would like some feedback & no flames please.**_


	23. Chapter 22 Wedding, Allies, & Monsters

**_Chapter 22 Wedding, Allies, & Monsters_**

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing of the story or what it's connected to no mater how much I wish I did, and without further ado let's**_ _ **begin.**_

Asura was spending his time with his secret project that he didn't let the Readers see. This project will help Equestria in its own way. After working on it for a few hours, he look at the watch and saw that it was 1:00. Its time he left and rest for a bit. Before he left, he cast an invisibility spell on the entire area of his project. He is keeping this project a secret for now. Later, he will surprise the girls with this.

Asura went to Sugarcube Corner and met with Pinkie who tackled-hugged him. She said, "Hi Asura." She kiss him on the lips and said, "What can I get for you?"

Asura hugged her and said, "Hello Pinkie. Can you get me 5 chocolate milkshake, please?"

Pinkie smiled widely and said, "Of course Asura. 5 chocolate milkshake coming right up."

Pinkie zoom towards the kitchen and came back in 2 seconds. Asura and Pinkie both enjoyed drinking the milkshake together.

Pinkie asked mischievously, "So Asura. What have you been doing lately?"

Asura look at her and smiled. He brought his finger towards her face and boop her nose. Pinkie's face scrunched a bit that made her look really cute. Asura said, "I am preparing a surprise for all of the girls."

Pinkie gasped in joy and asked, "A surprise!? For us!? You have to tell me what it is!? Please tell me!? Plleeeaassseeeeeee?" She asked with a cute pout that made his heart go 'Daaaawwwwww'.

Asura composed himself and said, "That is ... a secret."

Pinkie frown and then then puff her cheek cutely. Hh h h hhnnnnnnggggggg. How can these ponies do this level of cuteness. Asura kiss her on her lips and that Pinkie leaned in and relaxed. She then cuddle with him as she sat on his lap. After resting for a while, Asura gave her another kiss before he left the bakery.

As Asura was walking through Ponyville, he came across the closed restaurant. He also saw that the ponies passing by frowned at the closed restaurant. Are they sad that they could not eat food at this building? Perhaps he should buy this building and get it running again. Since this building, it will help him with his secret project. So he went to the Town Hall and went inside.

Asura saw the secretary who greeted him,"Hello Asura. How can I help you?"

Asura greeted her and said, "Good Morning. Is Mayor Mare inside? I have some business with her?"

The secretary nodded and said, "Go right ahead. She is inside."

Asura went inside a room and met with Mayor Mare who was stamping on some documents. She look up from her work and saw him. She smiled and greeted him, "Hello Asura. Its nice to see you again. What can I do for you today?"

Asura greeted her, "Hello Mayor Mare. Its nice to see you too. I wanted to buy the restaurant that has been closed down."

Mayor Mare asked, "Are you planning to run the restaurant?"

Asura nodded and said, "Yes. I have seen several ponies walk across the restaurant with a frown. Maybe they miss eating food there? I will be running it and cook for them."

Mayor Mare Eyes widen and asked, "You can Cook!?"

Asura chuckled and said, "Yes I can cook."

Mayor Mare said, "But that is a mares job? No stallion would ever make his own food."

Asura said, "The girls asked me this already. I love to cook and when I see others eat it and have a satisfying expression, it makes me happy."

Mayor Mare stare at him in surprise. Stallions will order a female to cook for them but to hear Asura say that he enjoys cooking was something else. On top of that, he is not cooking for money but for the satisfaction of the customers. She smiled at him. He really is a prefect male. Maybe now is the time to ask him that question which she has been waiting for.

Mayor Mare said, "Asura. Can I ask you something?"

Asura nodded and said, "Sure. What is it?"

Mayor Mare look away from him and blush a bit. She asked, "When you look at me, what do you think of me?"

Asura tilted his head a bit in confusion and said, "Well, I see a well aged mare who is capable of running a small town like Ponyville. She works hard in order make the citizens happy that she is the mayor of this town."

Mayor Mare was touched to hear that but there is still one thing she has to say. Her ears flatten on her head and she said, "But I am an old mare. No stallion looks at me and always go for the younger ones."

Asura sigh and said with a soft smile, "You are not old at all. In my eyes, I see you as a beautiful mature mare. If the stallions can't see that then they are blind idiots."

Mayor Mare was shocked to hear that and turn around to look at him with tears in her eyes. Never before someone have said something like that to her. She look down and asked one more thing, "Asura. I want to ask you one more thing but I don't think I am worthy of that. But I still want to ask you."

Mayor Mare took some breath and look up at Asura's face. She said, "Can you give me a child?"

Asura's eyes widen in surprise when she asked something like that from him. Mayor Mare continue, "No stallion has touch me and I have been single for so long. I want to give birth to my child. I want to feel the joy of raising my own child. I want to feel happiness. Can you give me that please?"

Asura stare at her for a while and then said, "I am sorry but I can't do that."

Mayor Mare ears went flat on her head and she became sad. She look down and said, "No no. Its my fault for asking something like that. You have nothing to apologize for." Tears began to fell from her eyes as she was denied to have her own child. However, that changed at what she heard next.

Asura said, "However, I can give you something much better."

Mayor Mare look up at his face in confusion and asked, "What could be better than having my own child?"

Asura gave a soft smile and said, "A family. I can give you a family."

Mayor Mare was shock to hear that and asked, "Are you asking me to join your herd?" He nodded and she asked, "Is it okay for an old mare like me to join your herd?"

Asura walk up to her and hugged her softly. He said, "Of course you can join my family. And when you do bear my children, we both will raise them together. I won't allow any of my family members to raise their children without a father."

Tears of happiness were flowing from Mayor Mare's eyes. She only wished to have her own child but she got something even more. A family. She hugged him tightly and cried into his chest. No stallion has ever did something good for her but Asura has given her a chance to find happiness.

After crying for a while, Mayor Mare calm down and she wiped her tears. She said, "Thank you Asura. For giving me a chance to be happy."

Asura smiled and said, "I will make sure to keep you and the girls happy for the rest of their lives."

Mayor Mare smiled and said, "Thank you. Now you came here to buy the deeds for the restaurant?"

Asura nodded and said, "Yes. How much will the restaurant cost?"

Mayor Mare said, "You don't need to pay for it. You can have it for free."

Asura shook his head and said, "No Mayor Mare. You should not give the building to me for free. I will pay for it."

Mayor Mare said, "But you should. You gave me a family. Let me do something for you."

Asura said with a smile, "Mayor Mare. You are now a part of my family, so let me tell you something. I will never abuse my relationship with my friends and family. Others will take advantage of it but I won't. And never will."

Mayor Mare was surprise that he won;t take advantage of her position. She smiled sweetly and hugged him. She said, "I am so glad to be with someone like you Asura. Its true that others would have taken the deed for free but you didn't."

Asura hugged her and they stayed like that for a while. Then they released each other and Mayor Mare said, "The restaurant will cost you about 3,000 bits."

Asura nodded and pulled out 3 gold bar from his pocket dimension and gave it to her. Mayor Mare took it and gave him the deed of the restaurant. Asura said "goodbye" to her and left Town Hall. He walk around Ponyville while he checked on how his Gourmet Cells were coming along. He found them to be 0.31% completed.

Since Asura has some free time, why not use it? He then began to form another weapon inside his body. A deadly one at that. After a while and some tampering, is weapon was ready. Asura pulled the weapon out from his body and saw what he created.

This may look like a Shuriken but its not an ordinary one. This Shuriken's blade is filled with "Prototype Virus". Just a single cut or scratch is enough to infect his enemies. Asura liked this and made 9 more. Now he has a total of 10 Viral Shuriken.

As Asura was walking through, some of the infected insects mentally informed him about a struggle going on. He immediately used "Soru" to dash towards the disturbance. Asura arrived in an alley and what he saw, made his blood boil.

Three adult stallions, one mare and a colt were in the alley. The mare was pinned on the ground by one stallion, one stallion covered her mouth to stop her from screaming while the last stallion was removing her clothes. The colt was knocked out on the ground. These three bastards were trying to have their way with the mare. These Trash are trying to rape her! He will not allow this.

Asura's muscles began to bulge as his anger increase rapidly. He walk with powerful *Crash* steps the cracked the ground. The stallion stop what they were doing and look at the disturbance. When they did, their eyes widen in fear as they saw who it was. It was Asura and he had a dangerous scowl on his face. The stallion immediately back away from the down mare and began to walk backwards as they saw Asura coming closer.

When Asura was closer to the mare, he stopped and asked in a demonic voice, "What were you three doing to her?"

The stallion were trembling in fear. One tried to lie, "N-nothing! W-we were just trying to ..."

Asura didn't listen to the stallion because it was a waste of time. He look to his left, at the mare that was now sitting on the ground. She tried to cover her self as her upper and lower clothes were removed, except for her bra and panties. She was a tan color Earth pony mare.

Asura asked in a gentler tone, "What were they trying to do with you?"

The mare look at him with tears in her eyes and said, "T-they were trying t-to rape me." She began to cry.

That's all Asura needed to hear. He look back at the three trash and began to walk towards them. The stallions began to move back in fear. However, when they turn to run, they saw that the alley was a dead end. They look back at the approaching Goliath and knew one thing. They fucked up.

As Asura was walking closer to the trash, he saw that the colt was near them. One stallion saw the colt and dive at him to use as a bargaining chip for their safety. As the stallion dive towards the colt, time slowed down in Asura's eyes. He saw what a despicable act the trash was about to do. Asura used "Soru" to dash towards the colt and kicked the incoming stallion in the face.

As the stallion was diving towards the colt, he thought that they could get out of here without a scratch but he thought wrong. Instead of taking the colt, he took a *Bash* powerful kick to his face and was launched backwards towards *Crash* the wall, through it and pass through the house. He fell on the road which caused the nearby ponies to stop and look at him in confusion. However he lost his conscious as he was in so much pain.

The two remaining stallions stare in shock at how easily one of their fellow was kicked through a building by Asura. One stallion came out of his shock and charge at him. The stallion pull back his arm and punch the human in his left cheek. The stallion grinned that he was able to hit the human but then his grin turned into a painful expression when he felt *Crack* the bones in his hand breaking.

Asura look at the one who hit him, from the side of his left eyes and grabbed his face with his left hand. He then thrust the stallion's head through *Crash* a wall that knocked him out. The last one ran away in fear but the human didn't let him.

Asura shot out a tentacle from his right hand towards the running stallion and wrapped it around his neck. He then pulled the stallion back towards him and grabbed him by the back of his head. Asura then lifted him up and the stallion began to beg, "Please! I'm sorry! I won't do it again! You got to believe me! I will never touch a-"

The stallion was cut of when Asura *Crash* slammed his head into the ground and knocked him out. After the three stallions were knocked out, Asura sigh and relaxed himself. He then turn towards the unconscious colt and walk closer to him. He kneel down to get a better look at him and saw that he was had brown coat, two-tone orange mane and tail. There was a bump on his head. Probably the trash hit him on the head to knock him out.

Asura put his hand on the colt's head and let his virus healed the bump. The colt them began to wake up and look around. He asked, "What happened?"

Asura was about to answer but the mare rushed at him and hugged the colt. She cried, "Button! Are you okay!? How is your head!? They didn't hit your head hard did they!?"

The colt who was Button could not answer as his face was squished between the mare's huge breast. Asura said, "You don't need to worry about him. I have already healed his head, so he should be fine."

The mare look at him and smiled with teary eyes, "Thank you Asura. For saving me and my son. I don't know what I would do if those stallions had their way with me."

Asura said, "Its okay. While I'm in town, I will not let these disgusting acts happen. Oh and also, could you release Button? He is about to suffocate from lack of air."

The mare look down and saw that her son's face was turning blue as it was buried in her breast. She immediately released him and said, "Sorry!"

Button took a deep breath and said, "Its okay mom." He then look around and saw the two unconscious stallions, then look back at the human and asked, "Did you do that?" Asura nodded and button's eyes began to sparkle and said, "That's so cool!"

Asura smiled but then realized that the mare was half naked. He removed his coat and covered the mare's body with it. The mare blush a bit and said, "Thank you."

Asura said, "No problem. May I know what your names are?"

The mare eyes went wide and compose herself. She said, "My name is Love Tap and this here is my son, Button Mash."

Asura nodded and then Rainbow came into the alley and said, "Wow what happened here?" She then saw Asura and flew towards him and asked, "Asura! You okay?" She then look at the mother and child and asked, "What happened here?"

Asura told her what happened which made her angry. She then glared at the two knocked out stallions with hate and said, "You did the right thing Asura. If I was the one who find them first, then I would have beaten them into the ground."

Asura scratched her ears to calm her and said, "Its okay Rainbow. Can you get the one on the other side of the house? I am going to tie them up and send them to Canterlot."

Rainbow nodded and flew above the building to get the first stallion that Asura launched through the building. He then gathered the two stallions and waited for Rainbow. She came after a few seconds with the first stallion and Asura tied them together. He then snap his finger and a scroll appeared. He tied the scroll with the stallions and used "Sound Orb" to send them towards Canterlot Castle.

Canterlot Castle

Two guards were guarding the door to the castle. They both were bored as they did nothing more than simply stand and guard the door everyday.

The first guard said, "Man. This is so boring."

The second guard said, "I hear you. I thought that being a guard would be exciting."

The first one said, "But its not what you expected right?"

The second one nodded and said, "Yeah. I just wish that something would happen that would relieve us of our boredom."

Then suddenly, something came down from the sky *Crash* and crashed a few meters away from them. Both the guards got into a defensive position and waited to see what it was. When the dust settled, they were shocked to see three stallions tied together and had some bruises on them.

Both the guards look at each other and then walk closer to them. One guard saw the scroll and took it. He opened it and read:

Hello Guards

These bastards tried to rape a mare. Arrest them.

From Asura

The guards look at each other and grinned. Finally something happened that will take away their boredom. One guard raised a wooden stick and said with a grin, "I got a stick."

The other asked with a raised eyebrow, "And what that will do?"

The first one said, "I'll poke them with it."

The second guard facepalm and said, "Idiot." They then dragged the three criminals inside the castle's dungeon for their fun. Well at least for one of them with the stick.

Ponyville

Asura and Rainbow were escorting Love Tap and Button Mash towards their house. Love Tap thanked Asura for saving them while Button Mash talked about games with him. Asura smiled at the colt for his love for her mother and his games. Yes. He was a gamer. During conversation, Asura found out that her husband left her as soon as she got pregnant with his child. Bastard.

When they arrived at Love Tap's house, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and quickly went inside. Rainbow snickered at Asura's stun expression. After that, Asura spend his free time with the girls. During this time, he was informed by his Viral Hydra's arriving at their location.

Outskirt Of The Dragon Kingdom

On the outer areas of the dragon kingdom, an army of monsters were charging at the city. However, an equal powerful army of dragon warriors were fighting against them. The dragons used their weapons, flight skills and fire breath to push the monsters away. Most of all, the dragons used their sheer size to their advantage and squash several monsters at once. They also had the terrain advantage. With several volcanoes, rivers of lava flowed through out the land. This made it difficult for the monsters to march straight towards the city.

However, reinforcements just keeps on coming for the monsters. No matter how much they kill them, their numbers just keeps on increasing. If that was not the least of their problems, there were several golems on the battle field that were able to match the strength of a dragon warrior. Due to that, several dragon warriors attacked a single golem with all of their might but had a hard time damaging it.

Princess Ember was also on the battlefield and when she saw the golems, she shouted, "Don't attack the golem's bodies! Attack their limbs and immobilize them!"

The dragon warriors nodded and started attack the golem's limbs. Ember look at the battlefield and saw that it was a stale mate. However, that changed when another group of several golems joined in. With the help of the golems, the battle drastically changed in the favor of the monsters. They charged and killed any dragon warrior that stand in their path.

Princess Ember saw how closer the monsters and golems were coming closer to the city. Dragon warriors charged at them but were cut down by the golems. Ember saw her hope decreasing as the monsters come closer and closer by the seconds.

Ember closed her eyes and said, "Asura. Where are you? I need your help. Please."

Suddenly the land began to shake violently that stopped everyone. The earth quake last for a while and then suddenly parts of the land exploded. From them, 50 foot Viral Hydras emerged and began to attack the monsters.

There were about 9 Viral hydras who were attacking, crushing, impaling and eating the monsters. As for the golems, the Hydras wack them away or isolated them, teared them apart and then ate them. Thanks to Teen Dragon DNA, the Hydras had their bodies covered in hard scale and were immune to fire but not against lava. So they stayed away from the rivers of lava.

Princesses Ember and the rest of the dragon warriors look at the giant Hydras in disbelief. What were these things? Where did they came from? Why are they attacking the monsters? Are they going to attack them too? Several questions were popping inside Embers head and she look at the giant worms slaughter the monsters with ease. Then suddenly the ground several meters from them exploded and another one of those giant worm emerged.

The Hydra stood tall and search for the one it was suppose to among the dragons. It then finally saw Ember and slowly lowered its fang towards her. The dragon warriors saw this and thought that it was going to attack the princess. They ran in front of her and one shouted, "Defend the princess!"

The dragon warriors took defensive stance in front of the princess. However, the Hydra didn't stop and kept on coming closer towards her. Ember too stand where she was. She didn't retreat from this thing and stand firm. When the Hydra's fang was close enough, the fang split in two and out came a scroll that was hanging from a tentacle.

Everyone look at the scroll in confusion. No one approach it as they thought that it was some kind of a trap. However, Ember walk towards the Hydra as she was curious about the scroll. Others tried to stop her but she ignored them and continued to walk towards the Hydra. Ember stopped in front of the fang and look at the scroll. She slowly raised her right arm towards the scroll and grabbed it. The tentacle holding the scroll released it.

Ember took the scroll and opened it. She read:

Dear Princess Ember.

I am sorry but it is taking me some time to arrive at your kingdom and help you fight against the monsters. Due to some circumstances, I cannot leave Ponyville for some time.

Don't be disappointed because in my place, I have send these Hydras to aid you in you battle. They are what you can call my pets. I have told them to take orders from you and you alone. They will protect you and your kingdom. Use them however you want to. These Hydras will be able to hold against the monsters for a few more days. In that time, I will be able to arrive at your kingdom and deal with the monsters.

Your friend

Asura.

Ember was shocked to find out that these Hydras were Asura's pets. She look at the Hydra in front of her and raised her right hand. She petted the fang and the Hydra didn't moved. She smiled and look back towards the dragon warriors. The warriors were ready to fight the Hydra but stop when their princess spoke.

Ember said, "Its okay boys. These Hydras are not our enemies. In fact, they are the pets of my friend from Ponyville. He promised me that he would help us fight the monsters and has given us these creatures."

One dragon asked, "But will these creatures listen to us?"

Ember nodded and said, "Yes they will. My friend instructed these creatures to listen to my orders. Watch."

Ember turned towards the Hydra, that had given her the scroll, and said, "Go and attack the monsters who intend to harm this city."

The Hydra turned towards the monsters and slammed on them. The dragons were shocked the see that the creature actually listened to their princess. They cheered as they saw that the tide of the battle was turning in their favor. They gave out a war cry and joined the Hydras in fighting the monsters.

Ember look at the Hydras with a smile and said, "Thank you Asura."

Ponyville

Asura smiled as he was informed by his Hydras that they were pushing the monsters back. Asura spend some time with the girls and then went to Canterlot castle and trained his "Monster Hunter" squad. He did the same thing last time. He grabbed the non-flyers and flew towards their training ground. They run around the racing track and lifted weights. He saw that their strength was steadily increasing with this training. After training was done for the day, he took them back to the castle and went to the cafeteria with everyone else. There, everyone enjoyed Cook Grub's new and improved food.

After that Asura had free time but he was still hungry. He thought what should he eat and felt like he had a craving for some fish. So he opened a dimensional gate to Toriko Gourmet World and went there. When he arrived in that world, he began to sniff the air in order to find some delicious fish to eat. After sniffing the air for a while, he found it and was confused. The smell he got pointed him towards a location that is far away in the sky. What kind of fishes lives in the sky? He shrug his shoulder and grow wings from his back. He then flew into the sky and went towards the location where delicious fishes lived.

After flying for an hour, the scent of the fishes became stronger and stronger by the seconds. This means that he is getting closer to them. The scent was attacking his nose which made him drool. He thought how would the fish taste like? As he was lost in his thought, he failed to notice several creatures flying towards him with extreme speed.

Asura was brought out of his mind when he suddenly lost the feeling in his left arm. He was confused and look at his left arm and saw that his arm ... was not there!? His entire left arm was missing! He look around and saw a group of flying ... FISH!?

No. These are no ordinary flying fish. They are Torpedo Sausage! They are a hybrid of birds and piranhas. They are an aggressive bird-fish beast that live in the Gourmet World where only strong monsters hunters can go and hope to not get eaten by the monsters. Another reason the Torpedo Sausage are terrifying is that they have a Capture Level of 195!

Its size was about 10 feet tall and its overall appearance resembles a shark. Asura look closely at the creature and saw that It had a caudal fin of four flippers that makes it look alike a torpedo. Also, their mouth was filled with razor sharp fangs which looked like they were capable of biting through steel with ease.

Asura glared at the group of Torpedo Sausage and was about to engage them but stop. He saw how fast they were able to fly, so catching them will be a pain in the ass. He then grinned as an idea popped into his mind. He spread his limbs and said, "Come! Free food here for you bastards!"

The Torpedo Sausages flew straight at Asura and withing seconds, he was eaten. The group of Torpedo Sausage flew away with some of their bellies filled with the human's flesh. Is this the end of Asura? Or not?

As the group of Torpedo Sausage flew in the sky, the ones who actually ate parts of the human began to shiver. Then their eyes turned red and became infected. The infected fishes immediately began to attack and eat their fellow fishes. The other fishes saw this and began to attack them. Due to their numbers being bigger than the infected fishes, the infected lost and were eaten. However, those who ate the infected fishes became infected themselves and attacked the others.

This happened several times until only the infected fishes remained who survived the cannibalism. Then the remaining infected fishes charged at a single point and began to merge with each others. There was a blob of red flesh in the sky. It then began to transform and took the shape of a human. It was Asura and he returned back to normal from being eaten by the Torpedo Sausage.

Asura look around and saw that there were not anymore Torpedo Sausage in his surroundings. He was satisfied with eating them was found them to be delicious. Also, it seems that he got its DNA.

Torpedo Sausage DNA Can create creatures with mouth filled with razor sharp teeth. Can now breath under water. Flying speed has been increased.

Asura was impressed. He got three traits from eating Torpedo Sausage. He began to wonder what other traits the Gourmet monsters will give him? Well, he can find them later. Right now, he needs to get back to his Equestria. He opened a dimensional gate that lead back to his Equestria and went through it. He arrived on Equis and saw that time remained the same. He began to like his dimensional traveling power as it allows him to not only travel to other worlds but the timeline of his Equestria remains the same. He can spend any amount of time in another world and he will come back to his Equestria like he didnt left at all.

After that, he returned home at night and went to bed with the four girls in his house. As he was sleeping, he thought about the Viral Hydras. If he can make something like that, then what else he can create? Also, to what extend can his creation be? This needs to be tested out in the near future. This could be really something that could help him. With that, he fell asleep.

Next Day

Asura and his herd mates Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Lotus, Aloe, Gilda, Trixie, Swift Tail, Mellow Hoof, Ditzy and her two daughters Dinky and Sparkler, Fleetfoot, Spitfire, Red Heart, Zecora and Mayor Mare along with the CMC were having a picnic near the lake in Ponyville. The girls were happy to have Mayor Mare join their herd. This made Mayor Mare so happy that she began to cry tears of joy. The girls hugged and patted her back to calm her. After she calm down, they all enjoyed eating the food that was made by Asura. The Mayor was shock to know that he could also cook and it was delicious.

Dinky was sitting in Asura's lap while he feed her pudding. She giggled while she was being feed by him. Sparkler was leaning on his side and fell asleep. He saw this and draped an arm around her in order to kept her from falling off. The site alone made the girls go 'awww'. Ditzy was happy to see how much he lover her daughters like a father would. She really is glad that she is with someone like him and not with those stallions who only want to use her for their desires.

As they were enjoying the picnic, Spike came running towards them with a letter. Spike fell down in exhaustion and gave Twilight the letter. The CMC gave Spike some refreshment. Dinky also went to him so see if he was okay. Asura took Sparkler and laid her on a soft grass and began to pet her head. Twilight opened the letter and read:

Dear Twilight.

I am sure you are as excited as I am about the upcoming wedding in Canterlot. I will be presiding over the ceremony, but would very much like you and your friends to help with the preparations for this wonderful occasion. Fluttershy, I would like you and your songbird choir to provide the music.

Fluttershy gasped cutely and said, "Oh my goodness! What an honor!"

Twilight turn towards Pinkie and read:

Pinkie Pie, I can think of no one more qualified than you to host the reception.

Pinkie Pie exclaimed with happiness, "Hip, hip, hooray!" She did a somersault.

Twilight look at Applejack and read:

Applejack, you will be in charge of the catering for the reception.

Applejack smiled and said, "Well, color me pleased as punch!"

Twilight then look at Rainbow and said, "Rainbow Dash" She yawn as Twilight read:

I would very much appreciate it if you could perform a sonic rainboom as the bride and groom complete their "I do"'s.

Rainbow became stiff and then jump into the air and said, "Yes!"

Twilight then look at Rarity and read:

Rarity, you will be responsible for designing the dresses for the bride and her bridesmaids.

Rarity eyes went wide and she spoke some unintelligible things, "Princess Celestia wants me to uwha wedding dress? For a Canterlot wedding... I, ah, ooh, oooh!" She fell on her back but Asura appeared behind her and caught her. He set her head down on his lap and began to rub her head. Fluttershy also came to his side and started to fan Rarity with her wings.

Twilight continued reading the letter:

And as for you, Twilight, you will be playing the most important role of all: Making sure that everything goes as planned. You can also bring your friends with you as well. We would like to see Asura again. See you all very soon.

Yours, Princess Celestia and Luna.

Twilight then became confused and said, "But... I don't understand. Who's getting married?"

Spike ate the food and said, "Oh, wait! Uh, I was probably supposed to give you this one first." He gave another letter to Twilight.

Twilight took the letter and read:

Princess Celestia cordially invites you to the wedding of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and-

She gasped in shock and said, "My brother?!"

Asura raised one of his eyebrow and thought Who could marry that racist bastard?

Applejack patted Twilight on the back and said, "Your brother's getting married? Con grat u la tions, Twilight! That's great news!"

Twilight snorted and said, "Yeah, great news. That I just got from a wedding invitation! Not from my brother, but from a piece of paper! Thanks a lot, Shining Armor. I mean, really, he couldn't tell me personally?"

Twilight imitated Shining Armor voice and said, "Hey, Twilight, just thought you should know I'm making a really big decision that changes everything. Oh, never mind, you'll hear about it when you get the invitation."

Twilight then spoke in her normal voice, "Princess Mi Amore Cadenza? Who in the hoof is that?!"

Fluttershy asked with a worried expression, "Um, Twilight? Are you okay?"

Twilight took some breath and calmed down. She said, "Sorry, it's just that Shining Armor and I have always been so close. He's my B.B.B.F.F!"

Everyone look at her confusingly at what that word meant. Twilight then explained like it was the most obvious thing, "Big Brother Best Friend Forever?"

The rest of the girls said "Ohhh!" in understanding.

Asura and all of his herd mates boarded the train for Canterlot. Mayor said that she could take a break from all of the work and joined them. She assigned her secretary to look over her work while she is away. Even Zecora came because she was going with Asura. Spike, the CMC along with Dinky and Sparkler were also on board the train. On the train, they all converse with each other and talk about the upcoming wedding.

Rainbow said excitingly, " A sonic rainboom? At a wedding?! Can you say "best wedding ever"?!"

Spike said, "So you all get to help with the big fancy wedding, but I'm the one who gets to host the bachelor party! I have just one question. What's a bachelor party?"

The girls laughed at his question. Fluttershy sat with Asura and leaned her shoulder onto his. She rested as she was hugged by him. She spend her time cuddling up to him.

Twilight was a few seats away from the group and had a worried expression. Applejack walk towards her and asked, "Why the long face, sugarcube?"

Twilight sigh and said, "I'm just thinking about Shining Armor. Ever since I moved to Ponyville, we've been seeing each other less and less. Then he was hostile towards Asura for being an and now he is going to marry this "Princess Mi Amore Ca-what sher name". What will he do when he becomes a prince? Will he use his new position to his advantage against Asura?"

Applejack patted her back and said, "Come on, now. That won't happen. Even if Shining Armor does becomes a price, he would not be able to do anything to Asura. You all saw what he did to Blueblood when he tried to send Ditzy to the dungeon?"

Twilight nodded and said, "Yeah. I remember. Thanks Applejack."

Twilight then returned to the group and join in their conversation.

Canterlot

After 2 hours, the train was getting closer to Canterlot. Everyone aboard the train saw that the city was covered in a pink shield.

Mayor said, "Whats that around Canterlot?"

Trixie said, "It looks like a magic shield."

Twilight said, "It is a magic shield and I know who cast it."

Applejack asked, "Who cast it?"

Twilight said, "My brother, Shining Armor."

The others were surprise to see that her brother could cast something of that level. Asura look out from the window and look closely at the pink shield. He felt some bad vibes coming from it. In the cart where everyone was siting in the train, they waited as the train began to pass through the shield. Asura saw the the shield was coming towards him and raised his right hand forward. He stretched his index finger and time slowed down in his eyes. He watch as the shield slowly came closer to him and when the shield made contact with his finger, the shield pushed him back. Asura glared at the shield and pulled his head back. Then quickly, he thrust his head forward and *Bash* headbutt the shield. The shield *Crackle* was broken and let Asura pass.

Asura look back and saw that the shield repaired itself. The girls look in shock at the shield as they pass thought it harmlessly but when it came to Asura, he was pushed back but he break the shield with his forehead.

Spitfire asked, "What happened?"

Fluttershy hugged Asura when she saw what the shield did to him. Asura petted her head and said, "I'm okay Fluttershy. Something weak like that can't even scratch me.

Spike asked, "Dude. What was that all about?"

Asura said, "It seems that Shining Armor didn't want me to enter Canterlot or his wedding."

Ditzy asked, "Why would he do something like that?"

Twilight growled and said, "Shining Armor. You dare deny entry to our coltfriend?"

Applejack said, "Looks like Shining Armor still has something against Asura."

Fleetfoot said, "What does he got against Asura?"

Red Heart said, "He should be very grateful that someone like Asura is here to protect us when he and his guards couldn't."

Pinkie's hair went flat and said, "That meanie pants. I will put Tabasco sauce down his pants! Then we'll see him jumping around with his little Jr burning."

The girls look at Pinkie in disbelief. Asura cringe at that thought of having Shining Armor's ... um dick burning by the Tabasco sauce. Yeouch! He said, "Um Pinkie. I don't think even someone like him deserves that."

Pinkie nodded and said, "Your right Asura. Even he doesn't deserves that."

Asura smiled and said, "Thank-" Pinkie cut him off by saying, "Someone like him deserves something worse. Like having his little Jr covered in sweet honey syrup that will attract bees. Then the bees will painfully sting his little Jr and make it bloated like a rotten banana for a week."

Now the girls were a bit afraid of Pinkie. Asura sigh and let her be. They all waited and after a while, they arrived in Canterlot.

Pinkie's hairs returned back into fluffy hairs and she said, "We're here, we're here!"

When they all left the train, they saw a lot of guards patrolling Canterlot. Rainbow whistled and said, "Whoa, what's with all the guards?"

Rarity dismissed it with her hand and said, "I'm sure they're just taking the necessary precautions. Royal weddings do bring out the strangest ponies."

Pinkie sneezed and from her nose, some confectionery stuff came out. The moment Asura got off from the train, he smelled something. This smell was coming all over the city and beyond it. This scent smell like an insect. He didn't know what exactly it was but he kept his guard on and spread his "Hair Sensor" around him, the girls, children and Spike.

Rarity said with excitement, "Now, let's get going! We've got work to do!"

When they walk into the city, several guards were roaming the streets while Pegasus flew above the buildings. Asura called a nearby guard who just happened to be Silver Streak.

Silver Streak said with relief, "Oh thanks the princesses. Asura. I am so glad that you are here."

This confuses the girls and Asura said, "Its good to be here but can you tell me what's all this is about? Don't tell me that this is all for a wedding?"

Silver Streak shook his head and said, "I would be happy if that was the case but unfortunately its not. A threat has been made against Canterlot. We don't know who's responsible for it, but Princess Celestia and Luna asked us to provide additional protection."

Asura was right to keep his guard up. Someone is planning to attack on this wedding but who could it be? Could it be some monsters? Or some other kingdoms enemies? Or a hidden Delraich that would summon demons into the city? That's bad news. If it comes to this, he will need to use his secret skill.

Asura nodded and said, "Thanks for the info. You can continue with the patrol."

Silver Streak saluted and went back to patrolling the city. Asura and the girls reached the castle and went inside. Twilight ran forward to search for her brother and give him a good earful. She found him talking to some guards.

Twilight said while she approach him, "I've got something to say to you, mister."

Shining Armor look at the one who talked to him and smiled when he saw who it was. He said, "Twily! Ah, I've missed, you, kid. How was the train ride? I–"

Twilight cut him off by poking him in his chest while saying, "How dare you not tell me in person that you were getting married! I'm your sister, for pony's sake!"

Shining Armor put up his hands and said ,"It's not my fault! Princess Celestia has requested a major increase in security. Didn't you see all the guards at the train station?"

Twilight said, "Yeah. Someone threaten to attack Canterlot during the upcoming wedding."

Shining Armor eyes widen and then he narrowed his eyes. He asked, "Who told you that?"

Twilight said, "One of Asura's squad member, Silver Streak told us."

Shining Armor girted his teeth and said, "Why that no good bastard?" He sigh and said, "Whatever but I am keeping this shield up all by my self."

Shining Armor performed another spell to keep up the shield. He gasps in stress and said, "The burden of keeping Canterlot safe and secure rests squarely on my shoulders. Staying focused on the task at hand has been my top priority."

Twilight saw this and said, "Okay, okay, I get it. You've got a really important job protecting all of Canterlot with a force field only you can conjure up. But still... how could you not tell me about something as big as your wedding? Am I not that important to you any more?"

Shining Armor hugged her and said, "Hey. You're my little sister. Of course you're important to me."

Twilight then asked, "Then why did your shield pushed Asura back?"

Shining Armor quirked his eyebrow and said, "My shield did what?" He tried to lie.

Twilight said, "When the shield began to push Asura back, he broke a part of the shield with a simple headbutt."

Shining Armor eyes widen in disbelief. His shield was not able to keep the human from entering the city. He is a powerful shield user but was bested by the alien. Then he saw Asura coming towards him with the rest of the girls.

Shining Armor scowled and said, "How dare you break my shield and entered this city when you didn't have permission to?"

Asura look at him with a bored expression and said, "When did I need permission from someone like you? I can go wherever I want to. Also, the princesses called me here."

Shining Armor was seething with anger but recoiled at the last part. He didn't know that the princesses themselves invited Asura here.

Shining Armor was ready to say something but Twilight interrupted him and said, "You still haven't told me who you are marrying. I don't even know who this "Princess Mi Amore Cadenza" is? When did you even meet her?"

Shining Armor said, "Princess Mi Amore Cadenza is Cadance, your old foalsitter."

Twilight had a confuse expression but then her eyes widen when she realized who he was talking about. She said, "Cadance? As in the Cadance? As in the greatest foalsitter in all the history of foalsitters?!"

Shining Armor chuckles and said, "You tell me. She was your foalsitter."

Twilight began to hop around her brother in joy at the wonderful news as she said, "Ohmy goshohmy gosh! Cadance is only the most amazing pony ever! She's beautiful, she's caring, she's kind..." She began to remember what she and her foalsitter (which was Cadance) did when she was younger.

After she remembered her childhood, Twilight said, "How many unicorns can just spread love wherever they go? I only know of one! And you're marrying her! You're marrying Cadance! You're marrying Cadance!"

Then came a voice, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything important."

Everyone look at who it was and saw that it was Cadance. Twilight jump towards her and did her silly but adorable dance. She said, "Cadance! Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake!"

Princess Cadance look at her with a raised eyebrow and asked, "What are you doing?"

Twilight said, "Cadance, it's me, Twilight!"

Princess Cadance nodded and said, "Uh-huh" like she was not interested in her.

Shining Armor came closer to Cadance and put an arm around her. She said, "I've gotta get back to my station, but Cadance will be checking in with all of you to see how things are going. I think I speak for both of us when I say we couldn't be more excited to have you here. Right, dear?"

Princess Cadance said, "Absolutely." She had this look in her eyes that said she was up to something no good. Twilight didn't like this look.

Shining Armor said, "Well, we'll let you get to it." He left them.

Cadance then saw the human and became interested in him. She began to walk closer to him. Asura saw her coming and his instinct told him to be aware of her. He took a sniff of her from a distance and found to have the same scent that he has been smelling through out the city. The smell of an insect. He just kept his guard up and see what happens.

Cadance said, "Well, I have not seen anything like you at all. Who and what are you?"

The girls who attended the gala look at her in confusion. How could she not know him. She met him at the gala where his upper clothes were ripped and then they saw his ... very ... well build ... muscles.

This was all the Asura needed to confirm his worries. The one in front of him was not Cadance at all. It was an imposter. However, he didn't attack her, like he would ever hurt a female. He will see where this will go and intervene when it will get a bit messy.

Asura smiled and said, "Greetings princess Cadance. My name is Asura and I am a human from another world."

Cadance quirked and eyebrow and said, "Another world? You must be joking. And call me Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. Also, why aren't you bowing to me?" The girls gasped when they heard her saying that.

Asura simple smiled and said, "I bow to no one. Not even to the rulers of this kingdom. Heck, we humans don't even bow to our own. Its just how we are."

Cadance narrowed her eyes and said, "Whatever. I have some important business to get to. Farewell."

Cadance began to walk pass them. However, when she pass Asura, he whispered so that only she could hear him, "I don't know who you are but we should talk in private later. Just you and me. You can bring some of your guards if you need to feel safe."

Cadance was frozen stiff for a split second, when she was found out by him but then she resumed and walk away. She was baffled that she was somehow found out by the human. She needs to deal with him later if she wants to complete her mission.

Asura and the girls went inside the castle. Asura saw how Twilight was worried about her brother safety when she had met the fake Cadance. He told the rest of the girls, "Girls. I am going to meet with the princesses. Why don't you all help Twilight with the preparations for the wedding."

The girls nodded. Asura also said, "Also, you all are one family now, if Twilight have some concern then please listen to her and support. That is what a family does."

The girls were confused but agreed non the less. They hugged him and went with Twilight in preparation of the wedding. Asura then walk towards the throne room but stop when he heard voices from inside. He heard the princesses talking with someone, so he waited for them to finish. While he waited for them, he listen to what they were talking about.

The male voice said, "... and that is why you both should be in my herd."

Celestia said, "I am sorry Gold Rush but me and my sister have already someone we love."

Luna said, "Yes and he loves us back equally."

The male noble that was Gold Rush said, "Who is he? Whats so special about him that I don't have?"

Celestia said, "We will not say his name but as for the other question, he loves us for who we are, not for our status."

Luna said, "Unlike you, he doesn't see us as princesses or a way to gain fame. He simply sees us as two simple mares and nothing else."

Gold Rush said, "How dare he treat you like a mere mare! He should be banished from Equestria for such behavior against you princesses!"

Celestia said, "I suggest that you stop right there."

Luna said, "Unless it is you that needs to be banished."

Gold Rush said, "Me!? What did I do!?"

Celestia sigh and said, "You are wasting our time Gold Rush. We will not join yours or any others herd at all."

Luna said, "We love our coltfriend with all of our heart. He is much better than you or anyone could be."

Gold Rush said, "Whoever he is, does not deserve you two!"

Celestia said, "Oh and you think you do?"

Gold Rush said, "Yes! You should be with someone closer to your status! A noble!"

Luna said, "Silence! You have no right to say who we can love or can't! Guards! Escort Gold Rush from this castle."

Two guards spoke from within the throne room, "Yes Princesses."

From within the throne room, Asura heard some struggling noises. Then the door opened and out came a noble that was being pushed by two guards. This must be Gold Rush.

When Gold Rush saw the human, he scowled in disgust and said, "What is this thing doing here? Throw it out of this city!"

The guards ignored him and kept on pushing him. Gold Rush managed to push them away and marched towards Asura. He said, "What is something like you doing here in the princesses castle?"

Asura said in a bored tone, "That is none of your business."

Gold Rush became red with anger and said, "How dare you talk to me like that!? I am a noble! You will respect me-" *Bash* *Crash* Gold Rush found himself buried in a wall.

Asura got a bit angry and punched him into a wall. The two guards look at him in shock. He hit a noble and didn't bat an eye.

Asura said, "Damn them. You give them a status and all of a sudden they think they are on top of the world. Disgusting. Take him and throw him out of the castle like the trash he is."

The guards nodded and picked Gold Rush and took him away. Asura then entered the throne room. When the princesses saw him they smiled.

Celestia said, "Guards. Leave us alone."

The guards in the throne room nodded and left them. When they were alone, the princesses rushed and hugged Asura who also hugged them.

Celestia said, "Its so good to see you again."

Luna said as she nuzzle her muzzle into his chest, "Its feels good to be hug by you."

Asura said with a soft smile, "Its good to see you both again."

They remained like this for a while and then released each other. Celestia said, "I wish it was a good time for us to meet again."

Luna said, "With the unknown threat, we can't let our guard down."

Asura said, "You don't need to worry about that. I will take care of this threat."

Celestia asked, "You know who threatened us?"

Asura said, "Yes I do."

Luna said, "Then what are we waiting for? Lets face them."

Asura shook his head and said, "Not at the moment. I still need more info about them."

Celestia asked, "How will you do that?"

Asura said, "I can gather info by simply walking around the castle. Several conversation will lead to hints and new info."

Luna asked, "Are they dangerous for us to worry about?"

Asura said, "No. I don't think they are that dangerous but don't let your guard down just because of that. I will see what to with them when I gather enough info about them."

The princesses hugged him and kissed him. Celestia said, "Be safe my love."

Luna said, "Don't let them take you away from us."

Asura said with a smile, "I won't. I will always be with my loved ones."

Asura left the throne room and started to walk around the castle. He heard several conversations from the castle's staff about various things. He also heard strange hissing noises coming from some guards in the castle. He then walk outside and into a garden.

A voice called to him, "Ah is it you Asura?"

Asura look and saw that it was Fancy Pants and Fleur. He smiled and greeted them, "Hello Fancy Pants, Fleur. How have you two been?"

Fleur said, "We are doing fine. What are you doing here?"

Fancy Pants said, "Ah. You must also be invited to the wedding yes?"

Asura said, "Kind of. I'm just spending my time by walking around."

Fleur said, "Well, in that case, why don't you join us for some tea?"

Fancy Pants said, "That is a splendid idea. Won't you join us?"

Asura nodded and said, "Sure. Lets go."

Fleur said, "Follow us." When she turn around to walk, she tripped on a small rock and fell but Asura quickly caught her and gently lifted her on her hooves. She blushed when she felt his strong arms around her holding her softly. She thanks him for saving her. Fancy Pants saw this and smiled. Maybe the human can help him with a problem hes been having for sometime.

Asura spend a few hours talking with them. He found out that Fleur was a super model and Fancy Pants had several trading connections. However, the conversation gone some weary.

Fancy Pants said, "Asura can you do me a favor?"

Asura nodded and said, "Sure thing Fancy Pants. What is it?"

Fancy Pants said, "I want you to protect Fleur."

Asura was taken back by this request. He asked, "What do you mean by that? Is someone trying to kill her?"

Fleur clutch Fancy Pants arm in worry. He said, "You see Asura, Fleur is not only a super model, but she is sought by several nobles. They want to have her in their herd and gain more fame from it."

A vein bulge on Asura's forehead in rage. He said, "Are you trying to say that the so called nobles want to have her as a prize?"

Fancy Pants said, "Yes."

Asura's rage flared instantly and *Crunch* he crushed the tea cup in his hand. The surrounding atmosphere became a bit hotter due to his rage.

Asura spoke in a demonic voice, "How dare these shits think that they could just claim another being like a trophy? I'll beat every last one of them into a bloody pulp."

Fancy Pants was taken back by that and said, "I'm not asking that kind of protection Asura."

Asura look at him in confusion and asked, "Then what kind of protection are you asking me?"

Fancy Pants said with a smile, "I have lived for a very long time. In a few years, I will die and I won't be able to protect Fleur anymore. I want you- no. I am begging you to let Fleur join your herd." He bowed his head towards Asura. Fleur had a sad expression and hugged him.

Asura was taken back by this request and that Fancy Pants was bowing to him. He said, "Why won't you tell the princesses about this? Would they not be able to help you with this problem?"

Fancy Pants said, "The nobles are always trying to increase their power. In time, they will be able to find loop holes in the princesses protection and they will take Fleur away."

Asura was enraged by this info. Not only was Equestria and other kingdoms were being attacked by monsters, the nobles of Canterlot are now another filth that he has to clean up. He will deal with them personally and when the time comes, he will take away their power, status and rights. He will take away everything from them.

As for Fancy Pants request, Asura thought about it and said, "I have another idea."

Fancy Pants said, "Yes?"

Asura said, "I can make you younger. This way, you will be able to not only protect Fleur but be with her as well."

Fancy Pants and Fleur's eyes widen in disbelief. Magic was incapable of extending ones life but the human here could do it.

Fancy Pants asked, "Can you really do that? Can you make me younger?"

Asura said, "Yes I can. I already made Applejack's grandmother 10 years younger. She was going to die in a few weeks due to old age but I extended her life. Even made her a bit younger and strengthen her bones and muscles so she does not have a hard time in moving around."

Fancy Pants smiled and Fleur hugged him in joy. He said, "You are a really kind stallion Asura." Then his smiled turned into a frown and said, "However, I can't take that."

Asura and Fleur look at him in shock. Why was he denying youth? Did he not want to be with Fleur?

Fleur asked, "Why? You can be young again. We can be together and have a family of our own. Don't you love me?"

Fancy Pants said with a soft smile, "Its not that I don't love you Fleur. Its that even if I did become younger, I still would not be able to protect you."

Asura asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Fancy Pants asked, "Tell me something first Asura. What would you do if someone with the status of a king comes on your doorstep and demand to hand over your herd mates to him?"

This question made his eyes widen in rage and his veins became visible on his face. He answered, "If someone like that does come to my doorstep, then I will mutilate him right there. Then I will go to his kingdom and destroy it from the face of this world. I will not leave a single piece of that bastard's body in this world."

Fancy Pants nodded and smiled. He said, "That is exactly what I wanted to hear. You are able to do things like that for your loved ones. However, I don't have that power."

Asura look at him in confusion and waited for him to explain. Fancy Pants took a breath and explained, "Since nobles are always trying to find ways to increase their status and power, they try to find some secrets about other nobles. When they do find it, they will control them with that. Another way is that they try to buy off my assets and my property. The nobles have ways of getting illegal documents and take away others property. To simply put, they play dirty. Even now, there are nobles who are trying to take away my status and powers bit by bit. Soon, I will not have the power to protect Fleur and she will be taken away by them." Fleur look at Fancy Pants with eyes full of sadness. She knew that it would happen eventually.

Fancy Pants then look at Asura and said with hope, "However, if Fleur is in your herd, she will be safe. The nobles have seen your strength when you fought Discord, so they will stay away from you and your loved ones. However, there are some nobles who will try to confront you but I believe that you will simply beat them down. This way Fleur will be safe from the nobles and she can also have a family with you."

Asura stayed silent for a while as he process all the info Fancy Pants has given him. From Fancy Pants point of view, he didn't had that much power which was decreasing by the nobles. Due to this he could not provide protection to Fleur fr a long time. In case of the princesses protection, the nobles play dirty and will find some sort of loop hole within that protection and take Fleur away. However, if Fleur was with Asura, he would threaten, beat or even kill the nobles who would dare to come near his family. She will be safe with him.

Asura sigh and said, "I'll accept Fleur in my herd but on one condition."

Fancy Pants asked, "Name it. Money. Land. I'll give you anything for Fleur's safety."

Asura look at Fleur and said, "I'll allow Fleur to join my herd if she comes willingly."

Fancy Pants asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Asura said, "All the girls who are in my herd, asked me to join my family. Never once have I forced another girl to join my herd. If Fleur wants to be in my herd then she must come of her own free will. I will not force you or any other to join my herd against their will. You have the freedom of choosing of what you want."

Fancy Pants and Fleur eyes widen at that. They thought that he would be happy to take Fleur into his herd but he is giving them the freedom of choosing of what they want.

Fancy Pants look at Fleur and smiled. He said, "Fleur my dear. Asura has shown that he is a true gentlemen and that he treats females with respect. Go to him my dear. He will protect you from the nobles. You can even start a family with him."

Fleur look at Fancy Pants with sad eyes and said, "But my love. I want to be with you. I know that Asura may be the only male comparable to you but I still want to be with you."

Asura saw this and tried to comfort her by saying, "Fleur. You don't have to join my herd right away. You can spend all the time you want with Fancy Pants. However, when the nobles take away his status and power, that is when you should come to me. I promise you that I will not only care for you but love and protect you as well. Just like the girls in my herd."

Fleur was silent for a while and then she look at Asura with a soft smile. She said, "I like that. Thank you Asura."

Fancy Pants nodded and said, "Thank you but how will I contact you? For all I know this incident will happen in the near future and the nobles will be on my doorstep to take away Fleur."

Asura lifted his right hand and created an infected hornet. He said, "This is a hornet made from my flesh. You can contact me by speaking to it." The hornet flew towards Fancy Pants and landed on one of his coat's buttons. The hornet then transformed into a red button.

Fancy Pants look at the red button with wide eyes. He said with a smile, "Asura my boy, you are just full of surprises. I Thank you again for what you are doing for Fleur."

Asura smiled and said, "No problem. Out of all of the nobles, you and Fleur are the ones I like so far."

Fleur came closer to Asura and hugged him. She said, "Thank you Asura."

Asura hugged her and scratched her ear. She leaned in his hand as he scratched her ear. After that, Asura said 'goodbye' to them and left the garden. He began to walk towards the castles exit but before that, he heard how Twilight was suspicious of Cadance and told her friends. The rest of the girls didn't believe her at first but then remembered what Asura told them. They are a family now and must support each other no matter how crazy it is. The girls agreed with Twilight and started to believe her as the fake Cadance didn't act well.

Asura then exited the castle and walked through Canterlot's streets. As he walk, he heard more of those hissing sound coming from various parts of the city. He also saw a couple of ponies acting weird. Like this one mare who was giving flowers avoided her eyes from him. Then another pony quickly changed the direction of his face away from Asura when he look at him. On several occasions, this happened which confirmed that some of these ponies were fakes. Even some of the guards acted weird which confirmed that they have infiltrated them.

Asura look up and saw that it was night time. So he went back to the castle. He still has to have a private conversation with the fake Cadance. Asura went inside the castle and towards Cadance's room. When he reached the room, there were two guards there and they had the scent of insects coming from them. When they saw Asura coming towards them, their bodies became stiff as they were about to defend the one inside.

Asura stop a few feet away from them and said, "I want to have a conversation with the one inside."

One guard said, "She does not want to be disturbed, so go away."

Asura said, "I already told her that I want to have a talk with her and I will. I am not here to harm her." He began to walk towards the door.

The guards took out their swords and pointed towards the human. The guard said, "Halt! Come any closer and we will be forced to attack you."

Asura look at them and calmly said, "Do you really think you both have a chance of stopping me let alone hurt me? If I wanted to, I can easily rip you both into pieces and devour your corpses. Now choose. Either you let me pass and get to live or continue to stop me and I will devour you both and then enter the room and have my talk with her. You got 5 seconds. So choose."

The guards tense their muscles as they glare at the human. Asura said, "One."

The guards didn't move from his path and Asura said, "Two."

The guards then look at each other and Asura said "Three."

Now the guards were trembling in fear as Asura said, "Four."

The guards didn't know what to do in this situation and raised their swords and as Asura was about to say the last number, a voice came out from the room, "Stop! Let him pass."

The guards stopped and put their swords back in their sheath. Asura opened the door and before he went inside, he said, "You two can come in if you feel like protecting her."

With that Asura went inside. The guards look at each other and then followed him inside. Asura saw that the fake Cadance was sitting on a chair and had a smile on her face.

Cadance said, "Well hello Asura. So nice of you to meet me in my room."

Asura took a seat and sat on it. He then said, "Lets cut to the chase shall we. I want to know what your plans are for the ponies."

Cadance lied, "I don't know what you are talking about? I just want to have a great wedding and marry Shining Armor."

Asura closed his eyes and said, "You can marry him and tear him apart, I'm fine with that but! If you are planning on hurting or killing the ponies or even think about enslaving them, then." All of a sudden, the light in the room became dim enough to cast a shadow on Asura's face and when he opened his eyes, Cadance and the guards were scared shitless at what they saw. From the darkness, two demonic red eyes became visible and they look like they were seeing through their souls.

Cadance jump away from her chair in fear and moved back t the wall. The guards step in front of her and took a defensive stance while trembling in fear. Asura released a small amount of power that was enough to make the room shake a bit.

Asura spoke in a demonic voice, "I will kill all of you and devour your corpses."

Asura stare at Cadance with his red eyes for a while and then closed hie eyes. He also stopped his aura and the room stop shaking. The light returned back to normal that revealed Asura. He took a breath and said, "However if you are being forced by someone or you have came here for some other reason, then I will hear your reasons. After I hear it, I will decide what to do with you and your followers. So talk. I'm listening."

Candace took several breath to calm herself. She has never seen something like this. This intimidation the human released showed that he was serious when he said that he would kill them. She was sweating in fear but when he said that he will listen to their reason, she saw some hope for the survival of her species. Her hive.

Cadance said, "We are a species of insects ponies called Changelings. We are called that because we can take the form of others with ease."

Asura said, "That is a convenient ability your species got there. You have no idea how much this ability is in demand where I come from. So, what do you look like?"

Cadance shifted uncomfortably and said, "I don't think you like what you see. You will even call us monsters the moment you see our true form."

Asura said, "Lady. Do you even know what a monster is? A monster is a creature who does not care about the well being of others. A monster will simply takes what it wants, kill whoever it wants. It does not think. It does not care. All it wants is to kill and feast on the flesh of others. That's what a monster is. And besides, I have seen weirder things."

Cadance and the guards were shock to hear that. He explained to them what a monster is and he will not be effected by their true appearance. Should they trust him or not?

Cadance asked, "Weirder things? Such as?"

Asura said with a smile, "A man that can stretch his limbs like they were made of rubber. A man that can eat flames like they were food for him. A girl that can turn herself into water. That are many more where that came from in my home world. One of the weirdest thing is saw is a singing skeleton. He is not a zombie, just a skeleton. He is nice and just wants to sing to others."

Cadance was surprise to hear that other then her, there were beings who possess different abilities. Especially the singing skeleton. How can that be?

Cadance asked, "Are you sure you want to see my true form?"

Asura nodded and said, "Yes. I want to see what you and your species looks like. I won't judge."

Cadance took a breath and then her entire body was covered in green flame. After 2 seconds, the green flame dissipated and in place of Cadance, was a 9 foot female pony. Except she had a green insect like carapace on her abdomen. There were no fur on her body. Her arms and legs had holes in them. Even in her wings. Her horn looked crooked and she had a black crown with white pearls on her head.

She said, "My name is Chrysalis and I am the queen of the Changelings." Her two guards also changed into insect ponies.

Asura just stare at her for a while and then he sigh. He put his right elbow on his right leg and rested his head on his right hand. He look at her with a bored expression and said in a bored tone, "Is that all?"

Chrysalis and her two guards jaws dropped on the floor and eyes widen at that. She shouted, "What do you mean is that all!? I mean look at us!? Were hideous!? We have fangs and claws and these holes in our limbs!? We look like monsters!"

Asura shook his head and said, "No. You look nothing like a monster. I see a beautiful women standing in front of me. In fact, I think you can win a beauty contest with a bit of fancy clothes."

Chrysalis blush when he said she was beautiful. She said, "You don't see us as monsters?" Asura shook his head. She asked, "You really think I'm beautiful?" He nodded.

This made Chrysalis smile. Not a sadistic smile or one that shows she is up to something. No. For the first time, in several years, she genuinely smiled.

Chrysalis said, "Thank you Asura. For not looking at us like monsters."

Asura said, "No problem but you still haven't told me why you came here and impersonating Cadance. Speaking of her, where is Cadance?"

Chrysalis said, "She is fine. I put her to sleep with my magic and she is resting beneath Canterlot. There is a hidden crystal cave where she is sleeping. As for why we are here? Its because my hive is starving."

Asura asked, "Your hive?"

Chrysalis said, "Its what I call my subjects."

Asura nodded and asked, "Why are your subjects starving? Is there a food shortage or something?"

Chrysalis said, "Yes. We have run out of food and came here to take it."

Asura said, "You could have just asked the princesses for food and she would have given it to your people."

Chrysalis said, "We can't just come in here in Canterlot and asked for an audience with the princesses. Have you seen the way these nobles looks at those different from them?"

Asura nodded and said, "I hear you. They also look at me in disgust but I ignored them as they are not important people. They can say whatever they want, I can take it but if they say something bad about my friends, then they will find themselves 50 feet below ground."

Chrysalis was shocked to hear that. He was also treated like a commoner but he ignored them and will harm them if they mistreat his friends. He really cares about his friends.

Chrysalis said, "You don't seem afraid of the nobles?"

Asura scoff at that and said, "They are nothing more than spoiled children who start a tantrum when they are not given the thing they wanted. Give them a status and they think they are better than the rest. Disgusting."

Chrysalis smiled at that. She like that he does not care about ponies like the nobles. He would stand against them and beat them down if they ever did something bad to his friends.

Asura asked, "Is that the reason you didn't want to meet with the princesses?"

Chrysalis shook her head and said, "No. Its because of what we eat that makes us a bit different."

Asura tilted his head in confusion and asked, "And what do you eat?"

Chrysalis said, "We eat love." She answered like it was the obvious thing.

Asura just stare at her in silent. Chrysalis became a bit nervous from the silent and said, "Well?"

Asura said, "Well what?"

Chrysalis said, "Aren't you going to say that is the most crazy thing you heard? Aren't you going to laugh about it?"

Asura shook his head and said, "No. There is nothing to laugh about. You heard me what I said about my people eating different things. There is one man who only eats germs, virus and parasite. There is another who can eat others luck. So I'm not shock to hear that you and your species eat love. But can you show me how you eat it? I want to see it."

Chrysalis was taken back by him. He didn't care what they ate and she was also shocked to hear that there is someone who can eat luck? He really doesn't see them as monsters. Maybe he can be her species savior.

Chrysalis said, "We can eat love from other beings but they need to be affectionate with the one they like. This is why we change our forms into the ones they love and siphon love energy from them. The processes is not harmful. It will simply left the other one tired. That's all. They will gain their energy by resting and eating food."

Asura took the info and said, "So you can only take love energy from another being when they are showing love for you? Is that right?"

Chrysalis nodded and said, "That's right. However, you have seen our true forms. This makes it harder for anyone to like us. Others most likely branded us as monsters for what we look like." She became sad in the end.

Asura sigh and said, "Chrysalis. Don't you ever think that you and your species are monsters. Those who have branded you as monsters are nothing but trash. You just have not meet the right people or ponies in this case. Trust me. There are beings out there who will not be afraid of your species. I know my girls will welcome your species with open arms. And if you haven't notice, I'm not a pony, griffin, Minotaur, deer, dragon etc. I am a human."

Chrysalis was surprised to hear him say that. Every other creature looked at them like they were soul sucking monsters. No one even gave them a chance to tell their part of the story but here is a human who is not only listening to their story but also becoming friends with them.

Chrysalis smiled and said, "Thank you for treating me and my subject with kindness Asura."

Asura dismissed it with a wave of his hand and said, "No problem Chrysalis. Now if what you told me is right, I just need to like you in order for you to eat the love energy from me?"

Chrysalis eyes widen and asked, "You would willingly give your love to me just like that?"

Asura nodded and said, "Of course. and besides, I want to see how your species are able to eat something without a form. So lets get started."

Chrysalis was shocked that Asura would give his love to her with his own free will. She was even more shocked when he saw how much love energy was pouring out of him. When she meet him for the first time, she felt love energy for the other girls coming from him. Now that same energy is spreading out from his body. The energy was so much that it was filling the room. Chrysalis opened her mouth and began to suck the energy into her mouth.

Asura saw that a purple stream was flowing from him towards Chrysalis's mouth. He look at the purple stream intently and raised his right hand towards it. He tried to grab the stream but his hand simply pass through it. This situation reminded of a character from "One Piece". He smiled when he know what to do. He coated his hand in "Armament Haki" and then he was able to grab a portion of the purple stream.

Chrysalis stop and her eyes went wide when she saw the human garbing a small part of the love energy in his hand. She then saw him taking out a beaker and put the love energy in it. Then he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out what seems to be a seed.

Chrysalis asked, "What are you doing? And how did you managed to get a hold of your love energy?"

Asura said, "I simply put my will into my hand and was able to grab it. And this is a flavor seed. Back on my world, when a specific food source is going extinct, the humans would gather the remaining food and make soup out of it. Then they would put a flavor seed in the soup and let it adsorb all of the soups flavor and nutrition."

Asura put the flavor seed in the beaker and the seed began to absorb all of the love energy. Chrysalis was a bit skeptical at what the human told her about the seed but then her eyes went wide and jaw hit the floor when she saw the tiny seed absorbing all of the love energy in the beaker.

Asura then picked up the flavor seed and snap his finger. A pot filled with dirt appeared and he said, "After that, they will plant that seed into the ground and pour water on it. After a week or two, and tree will grow from that seed and bear several fruits."

Asura put the seed in the pot of dirt. He did some hand signs and put his hand on the pot and said, "Wood Style Plant Growth". Chrysalis eyes became wider as a plant grew out from the pot. The plant grew about 10-13 feet tall with several pink heart shape leaves. It then produced many pink heart shape fruits.

Asura look at the fruits and said, "However, fruits made by the flavor seed are no ordinary fruits. Those fruits contains the flavor and nutrition of the extinct food. This is a method that we human have come up with in order to preserve some foods that has a chance of becoming extinct."

Asura picked one heart shape fruit and gave it to Chrysalis who was still in shock. He smiled and said, "Go ahead and take a bite. Tell me how it taste."

Chrysalis look at the fruit and took it. She eyes the fruit carefully and saw some love energy surrounding the fruit. She then took a small bite and shew it. Her eyes went wide when the flavor spread inside her mouth. Not only the flavor was sweet and taste like vanilla but there was love energy in it as well. She ate the rest of the fruit quickly and then she took another fruit and ate it. She ate several fruits because she was also starving like her subjects. After she had her fill, she look at Asura with eyes full of hope.

Chrysalis said in disbelief, "I can't believe it. These fruits has love energy in it. How can that be?"

Asura smiled and raised his right hand. He then brought his hand on Chrysalis's head. When the guards saw this they went into a defensive stance but stop when they saw that he simply put his hand on her head.

Asura petted her head and said, "There is no question about how it is possible or impossible. In my world, there are countless things that will blow away your mind if you keep on asking questions about that. You simply just accept it."

Chrysalis blush when he petted her head. She could feel the amount of affection from him. She smiled and asked, "Can you provide these fruits to my hive? They are all starving as we have to ration our remaining love among them."

Asura smiled and said, "Of course. But on one condition."

The guards didn't like that as they thought he would take advantage of them. However, Chrysalis didn't felt any ill will coming from him. She asked, "And what that condition is?"

Asura said, "You and your species will be Equestria's new neighbors and allies."

The guards and Chrysalis's eyes went wide at that. They thought that he would ask something like becoming his slaves or something but he just asked of them to be Equestria's allies. He also said neighbors. Did he mean that he is given them a place to stay near them?

Chrysalis asked, "Is that all? No becoming your slaves or something?"

Asura's face became one of anger and Chrysalis feel immense malice and hatred coming from him so much that she was about make a run for her life but didn't when he spoke, "I despise slavery with every part of my soul. If I caught anyone committing such a disgusting act, then I will crush them with my hands. I will crush each and every one of those bastards from the face for this planet!" He even *Crack* cracked his knuckles when he said crush.

Chrysalis have never felt this much hatred and malice from a being. There are numerous creatures out in the world who enslave others for their own amusement. Even some of her own subjects have been captured and enslaved by those slavers. She smiled as she finds out that the savior of her species is one who despise slavery.

Asura's anger dissipated and he apologize, "Sorry. I just hate them for what they do. Who gave them the right to take away the freedom of others? Anyway, yes. I want to have your species as not only allies to Equestria but as their friend and neighbors as well."

Chrysalis smiled and nodded. She said, "If those are the conditions, I happily accept them."

Asura smiled and said, "Then I welcome you as Equestria's ally and friend. Also about your staying, I suggest your species staying anywhere but here in Canterlot."

Chrysalis asked, "Why is that?"

Asura gave her a deadpan expression and said, "This is Canterlot. Home of the most stuck up nobles you can find anywhere. They are racist bastards and will belittle you and your species at the first chance they get."

Chrysalis face turn one of realization. She then asked., "But you are also different from them. Don't they target you too?"

Asura said, "I don't care what those little shits say about me. They can say whatever they want but if they dare say anything bad about my friends, then their faces have a meeting with my fist."

Chrysalis began to like this human. A person who don't take shits from other if its about their friends and will protect them at all cost. He really is caring human.

Chrysalis said, "Then I'll take your advise and find another place to live."

Asura said, "There are plenty of cites in Equestria that you can build your home near them. You can also build a small hive near Ponyville. That is the town where I live. So if you face some trouble, you can come and visit me."

Chrysalis said, "Thank you. I will see to it."

Asura said, "Okay. Now can we get Cadance here from her cave?"

Chrysalis nodded and teleported to her location. A few seconds later, Chrysalis returned with Cadance sleeping on the floor. Asura picked her up and put her on the bed. Asura, Chrysalis and her guards then pass the time talking with each other in Cadance room. After some time, Cadance woke up from her sleep and look around the room.

Cadance saw Asura and said, "Good morning Asura. Why are you in my room?"

Asura look outside the window and saw that it was night time. He look back at her and said, "Candace. Its not morning. Its night time and I am here talking with our new ally and friend."

Cadance look at the who he was talking about and her eyes widen when she saw her. She took a defensive stance and shouted, "What is she doing here!?"

Asura look at her in confusion and asked, "What do you mean?"

Cadance said, "She is the one who captured me and took me down to the crystal cave and cast a sleep spell on me!"

Chrysalis had a sheepish expression and said, "Um sorry? I apologize for what I did. I had to do what I thought was best for the survival of my subjects."

Cadance shouted, "That still does not give you the right to what you did to me!"

Asura said, "Cadance. Please calm down. Lets all take a breath and talk like normal people do."

Cadance was angry at Chrysalis for what she did and did want her to be near her but she took Asura's advice and took several deep breaths to calm herself. After that she said, "Okay. I'm calm now. So tell me. Why did you do it?"

Chrysalis then began to tell her how her subjects have been starving and how she could not meet the princesses because of how they look. Cadance understood what she meant. Chrysalis species did have a bit of an intimidating look that would make others run in fear but after talking to her, she found out that they just look differently and that they eat love which was awkward since she was the princesses of love.

Chrysalis also told her how Asura has made a fruit fill with love energy and promised to provide her hive with them. Cadance was quite shock to see the heart shape fruit and that it has love energy in it. Chrysalis then told her about Asura's condition of becoming allies to Equestria and be their friend and neighbors.

After listening to Chrysalis, Cadance said, "I get that you have to do what you needed to in order for your species survival but why didn't you simply meet with one the the princesses? They would have helped you, you know?"

Chrysalis was quite for a while and then she turned her face away from her. She said, "There is also another reason I didn't show myself to the princesses."

Cadance asked, "What is that reason?"

Chrysalis said, "They hurt my daughter."

Cadance gasped in shock and said, "The princesses would never harm others unless they harm her subjects!"

Chrysalis shook her head and said, "I didn't meant the princesses. I meant the guards."

Cadance said, "Why did the guards hurt you daughter?"

Chrysalis said, "My daughter, Insectum was 10 years old when it happened. She wanted to meet you ponies and become friends with them. I saw this as a chance to make friendly relationship with the ponies. So I send her along with a couple of guards to Canterlot. However, it didn't go as I wanted it to be."

Cadance asked in a worry tone, "What happened?"

Chrysalis said, "Insectum was approaching Canterlot under a white flag. A group of royal guards were patrolling the outskirt of Canterlot. They were the ones who spotted my daughter and attacked her immediately."

Cadance gasped and said, "But she was under a white flag. You don't attack someone when they are under a white flag."

Chrysalis said, "But they did. They ignored the white flag and started shooting spells on my daughters. Her guards tried to protect her but were killed while defending her. My daughter was severely injured before she managed to cast a teleportation spell and came back home. I ran to see her but to my horror, I could not even recognize with all of those injuries. The doctors did their best to heal her but she will forever be scarred. She lost more than half of her face and an eyes, an arm and a leg. She will never be able to walk correctly, or speak again." Tears flow from her eyes when she remember back then of how her daughter look like with all of those injuries.

Cadance covered her mouth in horror as she heard what the royal guards did to Chrysalis's daughter. Asura on the other hand was furious. He may look calm on the outside but on the inside, his anger was erupting like a volcano. How dare they hurt a child like that? No child should ever go through things such as this. He will find the one responsible for harming Insectum and severely punish them.

Asura said while trying to keep his anger in check, "Do you know the one responsible for hurting your daughter?"

Chrysalis shook her head and said, "No. I don't. All I know is that the guard is a male unicorn in the royal guards."

Asura asked, "When did this happened?"

Chrysalis answered, "About 2 years ago."

Asura said, "I will see if I can find that bastard and his goons. In the mean time, I can give you a good news."

Chrysalis asked, "What's the good news?"

Asura said, "You don't have to worry about your daughter any more. I will be able to heal all of her injuries."

Chrysalis immediately look at him in disbelief. She said, "You can heal her? But not even my doctors and magic could fully heal her? How can you be so sure that you can heal her completely."

Asura smiled and grabbed his left arm with his right hand. Then in front of Chrysalis, her guards and Cadance, he did the unthinkable. Asura *Keerrriiippp* ripped off his entire left arm with his right hand. The others screamed in horror as they saw him ripping off of his left arm like it was nothing. Then to their surprise, they saw several small red tentacles coming out of his left stump and began to form bones, muscles, veins and finally the skin. They watch as his left arm was fully regenerated in front of them.

Asura moved his left arm and showed them it was okay. He then absorbed his sever left arm. Tentacles sprouted from his legs and absorbed all the blood that was sprayed from his left stump and onto the ground. After a few seconds, there was no trace of blood in the room. They all look at him with wide eyes and jaws agape.

Asura said, "One of my special ability is that I can manipulate my flesh however I want to. I can also heal others with this. I can even cure diseases and viruses from others. With this, I can give back sever limbs to others."

Chrysalis came out of her shock and asked with hope, "Can my daughter be saved?"

Asura nodded and said, "Of course. I can completely heal her and also take away her scars."

Chrysalis didn't know how to thank him. First he didn't treated them like monsters. Then he gave them a source of food. Then a friendly relationship with Equestria and now, he was even going to heal her injured daughter. She hugged him and cried into his chest while saying 'thank you' several times. Asura hugged her softly and rub her back.

After crying for a while, Chrysalis calm down. She said, "Thank you so much Asura. I would really want to see my daughter walk and talk normally. I don't know how I could ever repay you for what you are doing."

Asura dismissed it with a wave of his hand and said, "Its okay. No need to thank me. I do this all the time with others."

Chrysalis smiled at him. Cadance said, "Chrysalis. I am so sorry for what the royal guards did to your daughter. I promise that I will aid Asura in catching the culprit and bring them to justice. And I also forgive you of what you did."

Chrysalis eyes widen at that. She then smiled and said, "Thank you so much Cadance."

They all began to talk normally with each others. During conversation, Chrysalis said, "Cadance. Are you really going to marry Shining Armor?"

Cadance said, "Of course. He and I been friends for a long time. I met him when I started foalsitting Twilight."

Chrysalis said, "I don't think you should be marrying someone like him."

Cadance narrowed her eyes at her and said, "What do you mean someone like him?"

Chrysalis said, "Cadance. Since you became my friend, I will tell you this. Shining armor is not who you think he is."

Cadance asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Chrysalis asked, "How does he acts around you?"

Cadance said with a smile, "He treats me like a flower and makes me laugh. He is kind to others and help them whenever they needed help."

Chrysalis asked, "Then have you seen him acting when he is not around you?"

Cadance shook her head and said, "No, I didn't. Why?"

Chrysalis said, "Cadance. He treats others like they are dirt beneath his hooves."

Cadance gasped and said, "No! He doesn't act like that! He is nothing like Blueblood!"

Chrysalis said, "He calls Earth ponies as mud ponies. That they should stay where they should be, in the mud. He treats the Pegasus no differently than the Earth ponies. The only ponies he gets along are Unicorns."

Cadance was shock to hear that. She said, "But ... but he loves me and I love him."

Chrysalis said, "His love for you is genuine but ask yourself this. Would he had love you if you weren't an alicorn or a unicorn? What if you were and Earth pony or a Pegasus, then what? Would he still have loved you? I don't think so since he consider them to be lower than him. He thinks that the unicorn and alicorns are the superior race as they can use magic and such."

Cadance though about it but refused to believe it. She opened her mouth to say something but Asura beat her to it. He said, "You should believer what she is saying Cadance."

Cadance look at him with eyes full of disbelief. She said,"Asura. Even you are.."

Asura said, "It is true that Shining Armor look down on those who are not unicorns or alicorns. You should know that ever since he first saw me, he had done nothing but get in my way and belittle me. Calling me a monster, a threat and want to banish me and such. Did you know that at the end of our duel, he tried to kill me in front of the princesses?"

Cadance gasped and said, "But he ..."

Asura nodded and said, "He did. Later, when Discord appeared, several guards were severely wounded by him. After I beat the crap out of Discord, the girls managed to seal him back into his stone prison. Then I came here to heal the wounded guards but Shining Armor stood in my path and refused to allow me to heal the guards. It was thanks to Silver Streak who confronted him about this. If he didn't, then I would have beaten him severly."

Cadance felt like he was talking about someone else. Shining Armor could never do those thing. Could he?

Asura continued, "When I had permission from the princesses to select members for my own squad, Shining Armor still got in my way. Again Silver Streak confronted him and Shining Armor was about to attack him but Silver Streak gave him a warning which made him stop in his track. After that, I selected the members for my squad. When Shining Armor saw who I picked, he belittle them in front of everyone, saying that they were the weaker bunch of the guards and he was thinking about expelling them. When the members of my squad heard what he said about them, they are accepted to joining my squad. This made him mad and threaten to arrest them for leaving the services of the princesses. At that time, I really wanted to smash his pathetic face in but Silver Streak save him by confronting him."

Asura look at Cadance and saw that she had a worry face. He said, "I'm not saying that you shouldn't marry him Cadance. I'm saying that you should think about the safety of you and your child."

Cadance asked, "What do you mean my safety and my child?"

Asura said, "What if the child that you give birth to is not a unicorn or an alicorn? What if you child is an Earth pony or a Pegasus?"

Cadance said, "He will love them. They will be his children too."

Asura shook his head and said, "Cadance. I know a lot of people like Shining Armor. And let me tell you that they will not hesitate to hurt you and your child. He will see your child like an imperfect being, a plague and will do hurtful things to them. He will also abuse you if you ever go against his wishes."

Cadance look down as she began to process about what he told her. If Shining Armor is indeed what he is as they say, then her children are in danger. If she goes against him, then there is a chance that he will hurt and abuse her and her child.

Cadance look at Asura and said, "I ... I don't know what to do. What you told me is the exact opposite of what Shining Armor is. I have loved Shining Armor for a long time and I don't think I can leave him just like that. What should I do? Please tell me."

Asura petted her head and said, "You may be thinking that we are trying to stop you from marrying Shining Armor by telling lies but we aren't. We are just looking out for you and your child's safety. As for what you can do? Why don't you go on with the wedding and marry him. When you will spend time with him, you will began to see what his true color is. Just promise me one thing Cadance."

Cadance look at him with worry eyes and asked, "Yes?"

Asura said, "If you are ever pushed into a corner or about to be hurt by Shining Armor, then come to me. Run as fast as your legs can carry you away from him. Come to me and I will protect you. Then I will see what I can do with him. Promise me this Cadance. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Cadance felt an aura coming from him. It felt like an aura of protection to her. She smiled and said, "I promise you Asura, that should that happen, I will immediately come to you. In fact I Pinkie promise. Close my eyes and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye-ouch!" She did the Pinkie promise and accidentally poke on of her eyes in the end.

They all laugh at that. Asura then said, "Well, its getting late so why don't we go to our rooms and sleep?"

The others agreed and when they were about to leave, Asura said, "Oh and Chrysalis. In the morning, we may need to tell the girls about all of this. Especially Twilight since she has been suspecting of you being fake."

Chrysalis blush a bit and said, "Well, I really should have done my homework on Cadance's behavior. Do you think she would forgive me for what I did?"

Asura nodded and said, "Of course she would. Me and Cadance will also be there to explain all of that. So you have nothing to worry about."

Chrysalis smiled and said, "Thank you Asura. For everything."

They all left Cadance room and went towards their sleeping quarters. Asura went towards his and slept for the night.

Next Day

Asura woke up from his sleep and got out of his bed. He got ready for the day as today was the wedding day. But first, he needs to tell the girls about Chrysalis. He first went outside his room and towards Cadance's room. He knocked on the door and waited.

The door was opened by Cadance who smiled when she saw that it was him. She hugged him and said, "Good morning Asura."

Asura was taken back by this but greeted her as well, "Good morning to you too. You seem happy. Why is that?"

Cadance said, "I'm just so happy. Today I get to marry the one I love."

Asura gave a soft smile and said, "I am happy for you too Cadance. Just remember your promise okay?"

Cadance frown a bit but nodded. She still could not believe that Shining Armor was like that. Asura only thought about her safety from that bastard. Guess when the time comes, he will deal with Shining Armor.

Asura entered Cadance room and saw Chrysalis there. Chrysalis smiled and greeted him and Asura greeted her.

Asura asked, "So shall we head towards the girls room?"

Cadance and Chrysalis nodded and went with him towards the girl's room. When they reached, Asura said, "Wait here you two. Let me first go in and explain to a bit about Chrysalis." They both nodded.

Asura knocked on the door and Pinkie said, "Come in! Its opened!"

Asura went in and meet his herd mates. They all hugged and kiss him. Twilight said, "Asura. Its good that you are here. You have to believe me when I say that something is wrong with Cadance. I think she is an imposter."

Asura scratched her ear to calm her and said, "Twilight. Its okay. I know about that already."

Twilight asked, "You do?"

Asura said, "That is why I came here to tell you all about it. But first you need to remain calm about what I am about to tell you."

The girls nodded and Asura told them about Cadance being Chrysalis and what species they are. What were their reason of impersonating her? What he did for them? He told them everything. Even about the attack on Chrysalis's daughter. The girls understood why she did it and gasped in horror about the injuries inflicted on Insectum by the royal guards.

Fluttershy asked, "Is she okay?"

Asura said, "She is alive Fluttershy. Later, I am going to visit Chrysalis and heal her daughter."

Fluttershy smiled and happily hugged him. Asura also told them that Chrysalis and her species are now allies of Equestria.

Twilight eyes widen at that and said, "A new specie? Can I meet her? I would love to study her and make many bundles of new information."

Asura chuckled at her adorkable and petted her her head. He said, "You will need to ask her yourself." He then look back at the door and said, "You both can come in now!"

The door opened and came in Cadance and ... another Cadance. The girls were shocked to see a duplicate of Cadance.

One Cadance said, "So girls?"

The other Cadance said, "Can you tell which one of us is the real one?"

The girls look from one Cadance to the other Cadance several times. They tried to look closely at their bodies but still they could not figure it out. They eventually gave up.

One Cadance said, "Giving up already?" The girls nodded.

The other Cadance look at Asura and said, "Can you tell which one of us is the real Cadance?"

Asura smirked and walk closer to them. He brought his face closer to theirs which made them blush. He then sniff at them. He pulled his head back and smiled at them.

Asura pointed towards the first Cadance and said, "You are the real Cadance."

He then pointed towards the second Cadance and said, "You are Chrysalis."

The fake Cadance smiled and then her body was covered in green flames which made the girls gasped. After the green fire subsided, the girls were shocked to see a pony that had some insect like features. They just kept on staring at Chrysalis in silence which made her uncomfortable.

Asura saw this and said, "Girls. I would like you to meet Chrysalis. She is the queen of her subjects."

The girls came out of their shock and began to introduce themselves. After the introduction, they all talk with each other. Twilight wanted to study her as she had this mad scientist aura coming from her. Chrysalis agreed to be studied by her which made her happy. The other girls also talk with her about various things. This way, time pass by until it was time for the wedding.

Cadance said, "Well, I am going to get ready for my wedding. I'll see you all later." She left the room.

Chrysalis said, "So when will you introduce me to the princesses?"

Asura said, "After the wedding is done, I will take you to them."

So they all went to attend the wedding. Chrysalis took the disguise of another pony and joined them. At the wedding, Cadance was dressed in a white gown that made her look beautiful. She and Shining Armor were standing in the center of the room. The CMC were the flower girls and Spike held the rings. Princesses Celestia and Luna were there to look over the wedding.

Princess Celestia said, "Mares and gentlecolts, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of the real Princess Mi Amore Cadenza–"

Princess Cadance interrupted her and said, "Princess Cadance is fine."

Princess Celestia nodded and continued, "Hm. The union of Princess Cadance and Shining Armor. The strength of their commitment is clear. The power of their love, undeniable. May we have the rings please?"

Spike brought them their wedding rings which Cadance and Shining Armor wore. Princess Celestia and Luna said, "I now pronounce you mare and colt!"

Shining Armor and Princess Cadance both kissed and the crowd began to cheer and throw a lot of flowers at them.

While Shining Armor and Princess Cadance were kissing, Princess Celestia whispered to Rainbow, "Rainbow Dash, that's your cue."

Rainbow nodded and flew out from the room and into the sky. She flew with such speed that she was able to break the sound barrier which made a rainbow colored circle to spread in all direction. She did a sonic rainboom.

Rainbow did an air fist and said, "Best... wedding... ever! If only it were with Asura and not Shining Armor." She whispered the last part to herself.

After having some conversation and fun with the wedding, Asura, the girls and the disguised Chrysalis went into the throne room. There they meet with the princesses.

Luna said, "Guards. Please leave us."

The guards nodded and left the throne room. When they were alone, the princesses happily hugged Asura.

Celestia said, "So Asura. Have you dealt with the threat?"

Asura said, "I deal with it and I have good new."

Luna said, "Really? What is it?"

Asura said, "I have got Equestria a new ally and friend." He look at the disguised Chrysalis and motioned her to come closer to him.

Chrysalis came near Asura in her disguise. The princesses look at her and Celestia asked, "Who is this Asura?"

Asura said, "Celestia. Luna. Allow me to introduce Chrysalis, queen of the Changelings."

Chrysalis then burst into green flames which made the princesses gasp and took a step back. When the flame subsided, Chrysalis was standing there in her true form.

Chrysalis said, "Greetings princesses. Its very nice to finally meet you two."

The princesses look at her in shock and surprise. Then they smiled and greeted her.

Celestia said, "Greetings Queen Chrysalis. I am princesses Celestia, goddess of the sun."

Luna said,"And I am princesses Luna, goddess of the moon."

Celestia asked, "Which kingdom do you hail from?"

Chrysalis said, "My kingdom is in the badlands."

The princesses were shocked to heat that. Luna asked, "Why do your kinds live there?"

Chrysalis said, "Princesses. You have already seen what my kinds look like. When others sees us, they either panic and run away or try to attack us. That is why we live there so that no one can hurt us."

Celestia frowned and said, "I am so sorry to hear that Chrysalis but rest assure that me and my sister welcome you to Equestria with open arms."

Chrysalis smiled and said, "Thank you princesses and I'm also sorry for what I did."

The princesses became confused and Luna asked, "What are you sorry about?"

Asura then explained to the princesses the reason for Chrysalis presence in Canterlot. The princesses were first shock and then became sad when they found that their royal guards attack her daughter who was under a white flag.

Luna said in anger, "How dare they attack someone like that! A child no less!"

Celestia said, "I am really sorry about what happened to your daughter Chrysalis. I promise that we will find the one responsible for the attack and severely punish them."

Chrysalis smiled and said, "Thank you princesses. Asura and Cadance also promised to catch the culprit. He will also be visiting my kingdom in order to heal my daughter."

The princesses became happy that Asura will be able to save her daughter's life. When everything was going fine, the door to the throne room opened and came in the last pony he wanted to see. Shining Armor.

Shining Armor came into the throne room and said, "Twily? I have been looking for you all over the castle."

When he saw Asura, he scowled but when his eyes were on Chrysalis, he yelled in shock, "What the heck is that thing!?"

The girls glared at him and Twilight said, "Shining!"

Shining Armor said, "What!? Just look at that thing! Its hideous!"

Tears formed in Chrysalis's eyes. When Asura saw this, his blood boiled with rage. He turn towards the bastard and said, "She is queen Chrysalis of the Changelings and her species are Equestria's new ally. You will respect her and refrain from acting like that again."

Shining Armor scowled and said, "How dare you talk to me like that? I am not the captain of the guards anymore. I am now a prince!"

Asura said, "So what?"

Shining Armor said, "It meant that I am in a higher position than you are. I can now have you arrested and throw you into the dungeon. After that, I will deal with this thing you called Chrysalis. I think I will have her executed publicly."

The girls and princesses were horrified to hear that. They knew he was like that but this is worse.

Shining Armor grinned and said, "Now where are the guards so I can-mmmph!?" He could not finish his sentence as he found his mouth grabbed by something and being lifted above the ground. He look down and saw that it was the alien who grabbed him.

Asura glared the bastard with his right hand and said, "Let me tell you some thing Prince." He said with distaste and continued, "If Blueblood couldn't even have me arrested, then how could you? Blueblood is nothing more than a spoiled brat who look down on those who are lower in status to him but you. You on the other hand look down on those who are not ponies at all. No scratch that. You even look down on your kinds as well. You see Pegasus and Earth ponies as lesser beings because they are unable to use magic. You think that Unicorns and alicorns are the superior race because they are able to us magic."

Everyone in the throne was shocked to find that Shining Armor was a spiciest. Twilight look at her brother with eyes full of disbelief. She could not believe that her brother would be like one of the nobles.

Asura said, "As for executing Chrysalis?" His grip on Shining Armor's face became harder that hurt him. Her spoke in a demonic voice, "You dare try to kill someone just for looking different!?"

Asura lifted Shining Armor above his head with his right hand and then *Crash* slammed his head into the floor. Shining Armor was slammed into the floor on his back. Several cracks formed on the floor. Shining Armor groan in pain and then felt something slam into his chest. He look up and saw that the alien had his right leg on his chest.

Asura look down at Shining Armor in disgust and said, "If you thought that marrying Cadance will give you power over me, then you are sorely mistaken. I'm feeling sorry for her that such a sweet mare like her is marrying someone like you. Disgusting. She could have find someone even better than you but she didn't." He then kick Shining Armor in his gut that launched him towards *Crash* a wall. Shining Armor fell on the floor in pain. He laid there as some of his bones were broken.

Asura walk towards Shining Armor and *Crash* slammed his right foot on his head that pinned him onto the floor. He said, "Did you really think someone like you can control and hurt me?" He pressed his foot and began to crush Shining Armor's head slowly which made him scream in pain. After crushing his head for a few seconds, he stopped.

Asura said, "Don't ever think I can't kill you Shining Armor. The only reason I am even letting you live is because you are Twilight's brother and a husband to Cadance. If you weren't, then I would have killed you on the first day when you tried to kill me."

Asura then leaned his head closer to Shining Armor's head and said, "You will never have power over me. NEVER!" He then pulled his head back and walk away from Shining Armor who pathetically laid there on the floor.

Asura then said, "Also, Celestia. Luna. When you will reveal Equestria's new ally and friend, tell them this. The entire Changelings species are under my protection. Anyone dares to hurt a single hair on them will be deal by me. I don't care if its a noble or a prince. They harm the Changelings in any way, then I will hunt them down like an animal and kill them. No. I will mutilate and torture them first. Then I will kill them."

Everyone and Chrysalis were surprised to hear him say that. She smile at him that even after all the things he did for her, he still does more.

Celestia said, "Asura. Isn't that to much? I know that nobles can be a bit-"

Asura said, "Racist?"

Celestia pulled her head back at that word and said, "I was going to say rude and unkind but if that's how you put it ... Anyway, as I was saying, I mean that what you are doing is too much."

Asura said, "Celestia. I know what I'm doing. You yourself know how the nobles look at others who are different from them. My way is simply telling them that they will face me if they even think about hurting the Changelings. Their fear of me will prevent them for harming the Changelings."

Luna nodded and said, "I understand what your saying Asura. If Celestia and I simply reveal the Changeling to the world, many will harm them for what they look like. Your way will not only stop from anyone to harm the Changelings but will also keep them safe."

Celestia said, "If you put it that way, then I agree with your method Asura."

Asura smiled and said, "Thank you Celestia, Luna."

Celestia said, "No. It should be us who needs to thank you Asura."

Luna said, "You not only protected our ponies but also gave Equestria an ally and friend."

Asura said, "Don't forget the deer kingdom and the Minotaur kingdom. They have also become Equestria's ally."

The princesses and the girls eyes widen at that. Celestia asked, "When did that happened?"

Asura said, "For the deer kingdom, when I went there, I freed the females and killed the king. So they will probably follow me as they tried to make me their kings which I have avoided for the moment. I still have to find some sort of solution for that. As for the Minotaur Kingdom, I save their city from an army of monsters that was being lead by King Iron Hoof's brother. Iron Hoof thanked me and agreed to be Equestria's ally. He probably wanted to thank me for saving his beloved kingdom."

Everyone was shocked and surprised to hear that two more kingdoms have become allies of Equestria. They were first neutral kingdoms but now, thanks to Asura, they have become their allies and friends.

Celestia smiled and said, "That is an indeed great news."

Suddenly the door to the throne room opened and came in a guard with a panic face. He said, "Princesses! Canterlot is being invaded by an army of monsters!"

Silence reign the air when everyone heard that. The princesses began to panic as she starts ordering for all the guards to arm themselves. Chrysalis also began to panic as her changelings were present in the city disguised as a pony. The girls were also panicking about Canterlot being attacked by an army of monsters.

During their panic, Asura heard Twilight saying that her parents live here. That was all he needed to hear to get his blood boiling. Also, from the outside he heard the voice of someone precious to him. Immediately he bend down and jumped *Crash* through the room's ceiling and out side. Everyone stop their panic and look up at the hole in the ceiling. They realized that he was going in for the attack and they quickly left the room to see what he was going to do.

When Twilight was about to leave, she stop and looked at her brother laying on the floor in pain. She could have said "You deserve it" but she didn't because he was her big brother who she looked up to when she was a filly. However, after finding out his true colors, she was sad and disgusted by him. To think that she is related to someone like him.

Twilight took a breath and told a nearby guard, "Please take my brother to the infirmary." With that she left the throne room.

The guard was shocked to see that their captain was laying on the ground beaten and bruised. The guard came to him and lifted him up, however, Shining Armor pushed the guard away and limped out of the throne room all by himself. He left the room with a scowl on his face. He bitterly thought that he would make the alien pay for this.

Canterlot

The city's nobles were walking through the streets and minding their own business like finding out dirty secrets about others nobles, when all of a sudden *Thud* echoed that stopped everyone right in their tracks. They look around to find the source of that sound when *Thud* they heard it again. After listening to the sound, they realized where it was coming from and look at the city's gate. Some huge stomping sound came from the other side of the wall which indicated that something huge was coming towards the wall.

All of a sudden, *Crash* the city's gate was destroyed which shocked the nearby nobles and guards. When the dust settled, everyone was horrified to see an army of monsters standing at the destroyed gate. Then like a flood, the monsters began to enter the city. A huge amount of different kinds of monsters rushed in through the gate. Some monsters climbed up the wall while others flew above it.

When the nearby nobles saw the monsters entering the city, they immediately began to run towards the castle where the princesses were. The nobles who weren't aware of the monsters presence were simply standing there and see what the commotion was about. However, when they were informed bu the running nobles that a horde of monsters are attacking the city, they immediately joined them and ran away. They were running there so that the princesses could protect them.

The guards who were near the destroyed gate, immediately attacked the monsters, but due to the sheer number of the monsters, the guards were killed in mere seconds. Several guards who were patrolling the city, ran towards the screams and saw the monsters. They too attacked the monsters but were killed by them.

When the monsters entered the city, they began to smash and destroy the shops, houses and building. Whatever stood in their path, they destroyed it. They all march through the city while destroying anything that stood in their paths. They were marching towards the castle where the nobles were running to.

There was a rush of nobles near the castle's gate as they tried to enter the castle but with the huge amount of nobles, they were pushing each others out of their ways so that they could enter the castle in order to save their lives. This made it impossible for them to enter through the gate. The nobles outside of the castle look at the approaching monsters and their panic took another level. They then tried to beat the other nobles and force their way inside the castle.

The monsters saw this and grinned maliciously. They then began to march towards the terrified nobles menacingly. This made the nobles scream in terror as they watch the monsters getting closer and closer to them by the second.

In the crowd of nobles were two unicorn fillies. They were the daughters of Ditzy. Sparkler held her little sister closer to her as she saw the monsters getting closer to them. Dinky had tears in her eyes. She look up to her big sister and asked, "What are we going to do?"

Sparkler just hugged Dinky and said with tears in her eyes, "Shhh. Just close your eyes. Every thing will be fine."

Dinky closed her eyes and hugged her big sister in fear. Both unicorn fillies held each other and waited for what's to come. Dinky prayed in a whisper, "Please. Someone save us ... daddy."

*CC C CR RRRRAAAAAASSSSSSH H HHH*

Dinky and Sparkler opened their eyes at the sound of something crashing through something solid. They look around and saw that the nobles, guards and even the monsters have stopped right in their tracks and were looking around for the source of that voice. They all saw that part of the castle's roof exploded like something rammed through it from the inside.

Then all of a sudden *THUD* *CRACK* a sound came from above. They all look above and their eyes went wide at what they saw. It was the human Asura. He landed on a tall building that cracked under his feet when he landed. And he looked pissed off. His arms, legs and chest's muscles were bulging with immense rage. His eyes turned red with rage as blood flowed into his eyes, making him terrifying to the onlookers. Especially the monsters.

Asura immediately search the crowd in search for the fillies. When he saw Dinky and Sparkle to be fine, his eyes soften and his body relaxed. However, it was for only one second that he relaxed and then suddenly, his muscles bulge again. He then look at the monsters in rage and hate.

Asura heard what Dinky and Sparkle said when they were frightened by the monsters. Especially Dinky. Her bastard of a father, Jewel Ring left her mother when she was pregnant with Dinky. She had to grow up without a father but got a new sister, Sparkler. Ditzy adopted Sparkler when her parents abandoned her and left her at the orphanage.

Those bastards! How dare they left their children like that! Just thinking about this, made his blood boil so much that hot white steam were coming out from his mouth. This only made him even more terrifying when he exhaled that everyone could hear that made their blood run cold, "H haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

The princesses and the girls came out from the castle and were shocked and confused as to why everyone in including the monsters stopped. They also noticed that everyone was looking up. They look at what they were all looking at and their eyes went wide when they saw Asura in the state he was in. They began to worry about him as they thought that he would became the Red Goliath like last time when he was in such rage as he fought Discord.

Asura glared at the monsters which made them flinch under his piercing gaze. He then said in a demonic voice which the nobles would never be able to forget for as long as they live, "Don't get cocky. You lower life forms."

* * *

 _ **So what do you guys/gals think please comment I would like some feedback & no flames please.**_


	24. Chapter 23 We Are Many

_**Chapter 23 We Are Many**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing of the story or what it's connected to no mater how much I wish I did, and without further ado let's**_ _ **begin.**_

* * *

In the castle's garden, Fancy Pants and Fleur were having some quite lovely when Blueblood approach them and started to converse with them. Blueblood also had his eyes on Fleur and talk to them about having her join his herd.

Blueblood said, "... and that is why Fleur should be in my herd where she not only be safe but be treated like a princess would."

Fancy Pants and Fleur were silent as they knew that he only wanted to have the super model as a trophy. Blueblood was just like the rest of the nobles who only wanted to have possession of her.

Fleur said, "That is very nice prince Blueblood but I think I will have to pass on your offer."

Blueblood's eyes went wide and said, "What!? You are refusing me!? A prince!?"

Fancy Pants said, "Its not that prince. Its just that we have already decided who she will join."

Blueblood said, "Who could be better than me!? I am the prince of Equestria and future ruler!"

Fleur said, "Well, for one, he doesn't brag like you. He doesn't treat females like objects. He is really kind and a sweet heart. And he is a thousands time better than you."

Blueblood gasped with a horrified expression and said, "Who could be better than me!? I am a prince! If there is someone better than me then let me be struck by-"

*CCCCRRRRRAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHH*

"Not by lighting!" Blueblood shriek in fear and hid under a table and covered his head with his hands. Fancy Pants and Fleur look around to see what that noise was. Blueblood hid under the table for a while and then peeked out to see if there are any dark clouds in the sky for an chance of lightning. There were none. He let out a sigh and came out of the table. He sat on a chair and acted like nothing happened or the fact that he screamed like a little girl a few moments ago.

Blueblood clear his throat and said, "Well, as I was saying as I was so rudely interrupted. If there is someone indeed better than me, then let be be struck by-" *Crash* A small piece of a building slammed into his head and buried his head into the dirt. Blueblood was knocked out by that.

Fancy Pants and Fleur silently look at the unconscious prince with a piece of rubble on his head. Fancy Pants said with a smile, "Well, it looks like we were right."

Fleur said with a smile, "We certainly are dear."

Fancy Pants said, "Fleur dear, why don't we go to the edge of the garden. I think something is going on in the city."

Fleur nodded and said, "Certainly dear. Lets go."

They both went over the edge of the garden and then gasped at what they saw in the city. They both forgotten about the prince who was still knocked out on the dirt with a piece of rubble on his head.

Canterlot

Silence reign the air as everyone stood still when Asura appeared in a pissed off mood. Some of the monsters were trembling in fear because of the human who slaughtered not only an army of monsters at Minoros but also killed a demon lord. Even some nobles were shivering in fear of him as they had seen what he is capable of doing when he fought Discord. Even Cadance was there with the princesses and the girls who were all looking at Asura.

Asura look at the monsters and saw that there were some new monsters beside Satyrs, Cyclops and Goliath. The first one was a giant floating head that was 8 feet tall and has a mouth full of sharp teeth. This one had one eye in the middle and several others on tentacles. He named it Beholder.

Next he saw two kinds of undead skeletons creatures. One was a skeleton-no two skeletons who were joined with each others from their back. They stood 8 foot tall and had a pyramid head. Only their teeth were showing from the hole in their helmets. They were equipped with two pair of swords. He named them Pyramid Skeletons.

The other one was also a skeleton but it didn't had any head. There was a 7 foot tall worm inside the skeleton and it seems that it was controlling the skeleton. He named it Bone Worm.

The other monster looked like a biped creature, except it didn't had a head and neck. This monster stood at 8 foot tall and had a huge mouth that took place from its chest to its lower abdomen. It had eyes near his collar bones. He named it Blemmyes.

Next was a humanoid monster that stood at 10 foot tall. It had a second monster joined on its back just like the Pyramid Skeletons. However, unlike them, the second monster didn't had any legs as it was joined to the first monster by its abdomen. The first monster had 4 arms and the second monster also had 4 arms. Each of them were equipped with 4 pairs of sword. This one seems to be well made for combat and having eyes on his back makes its more efficient to fight. He named it Makhai.

Then there were some flying monsters that look like they came out of a nightmare that stood 12 foot tall. The bats looked humanoid but had two pair of arms. A transparent brown membrane joined between their arms and legs that help them in flying. The most terrifying thing about these bats was that their mouth reached down towards their chest. Thus making a long vertical mouth filled with sharp teeth. He named them Nightmare Bats.

At the back of the monsters, there were some huge towering monsters present. One stood at 50 foot tall giant. On its back, a small hill was formed that looked like a miniature volcano and some lava was spilling from it. This one had black skin like they were burned, spikes on its shoulders and wrist. It had one long spike coming from its elbow. It was also drooling lava from its mouth. He named them Lava Giant.

There was a huge monster that stood at 45 foot tall. It looked like a lion but had grey and black skin. Its mane went to its back. The front of its mane looked like they were on fire. There were several veins visible on its body that glowed red like something hot was flowing through them. It also had two long sharp fangs on its lower jaw an the inside of its mouth was also glowing red. He named them Flaming Leo.

Then there were some horrifying looking golems that stood at 35 foot tall. They were the ones that looked like they were made from flesh. Beside that, several swords and blade were coming out of its body. It has two long arms and two small arm. Both pair of arms were filled with swords and blades. He named them Blade Golem.

There there was one unique looking monsters. It stood at 14 foot tall and had its entire body covered in black spiked armor. It was equipped with two arm blades. It had glowing green eyes and its mouth look like a skeleton. This one look like it is the general of these monsters or something. He simply named it Unknown for now.

The unknown grinned and said, "Well, look at here boys, fresh meat. I never eaten something like you monkey boy. So why don't you be a good little pet and let me eat you."

Asura said, "Why don't trash like you leave and I'll let spare your pathetic insignificant life."

The unknown scowled and said, "Don't you dare talk to me like that! Don't you know who I am!?"

Asura said, "Why would I bother to know what kind of trash there are?"

Now the unknown was angry and said, "Watch your tongue monkey. I am the great and powerful Ziantos! I am the mighty conquer of my master! Everything that exist belongs to him! And so shall this city will soon be his! All of you are now slaves to my master!"

Asura said, "Don't get cocky trash. I am still here."

The unknown who is Ziantos look at him with a smirk and said, "What can you do? Your just one creature? What do you got? An army?" He began to laugh and the rest of the monsters laugh with him.

This time, it was Asura's turn to smirk. He said, "Oh, you have no idea." The nobles, princesses, the girls and even the monsters look at him in confusion. His "Monster Hunter" squad members were confused. Where is his army? Did he make one besides them? Who were they?

Asura first pulled out one nail from his left bicep which give him access to 10% of his power. His power increased to 20%. Then he spread his legs a bit, clap his hands together. He then made some hand signs and ended with a loud *Clap*. He then shouted "Massive Shadow Clone Jutsu".

Then he *Poof* burst into white smoke. So did the rest of the buildings roof. In fact, almost all of the buildings and castle's roof were covered in white smoke *Poof* *Poof* *Poof* *Poof* *Poof* *Poof* *Poof* *Poof* *Poof* *Poof* *Poof* *Poof* *Poof* *Poof* *Poof* *Poof* *Poof* *Poof* *Poof* *Poof* *Poof* *Poof* *Poof* *Poof* *Poof* *Poof* *Poof*.

The girls and the princesses became worried as they thought that something must have happened to Asura. However, when the smoke dissipated, everyone gasped in shock and their eyes were full of disbelief at what they saw.

Play this music for an awesome appearance.

On almost every roof of the buildings, there was not one, not two but there were about ... 6000 clones of Asura!

Everyone look at the huge numbers of Asura with their jaws on the ground and wide eyes. They just could not believe that there were thousands more of the human. Some even rubbed their eyes and look at him again as if they thought that they were seeing a hallucination.

All 6000 clones of Asura were standing on the roof of building and the castle. Some were standing horizontally on the side of building while some were even hanging upside down from the ledges. Every one of Asura's clones were glaring at the monsters in rage. Asura's rage that was fueled by monsters scaring Dinky and Sparkler was transferred to all of his clones. Thus making everyone of them just as much angry as the original was.

Asura's herd mates, Chrysalis, Cadance, fillies and Spike minds were blown away by this amazing feat. They all look at him in shock and awe. Asura just keeps on surprising them over and over again. Rainbow, Gilda, Spitfire and Fleetfoot were looking at the clones who were hanging upside down from the roof's ledges like a bat. Trixie and Twilight were wracking up their brains in order to find an explanation for this impossible feat. The fillies and Spike look at him like he is the greatest thing they ever saw.

Asura look over the monsters and saw how many there were.

Satyrs 1989 Cyclops 1525 Goliath 757 Beholder 1984 Pyramid Skeletons 2219 Bone Worm 2564 Blemmyes 2117 Makhai 2350 Nightmare Bats 1241 Lava Giant 687 Flaming Leo 694 Blade Golem 561 Ziantos 1

Asura spread his "Hair Sensor" through out the entire city and activated his "Echolocation" to mark all of the monsters. All the monsters were standing on one side while the nobles, princesses and the girls etc were standing on the other side along with the thousands of clones of the human.

Asura look at the monsters and saw that they were having doubt about winning against him as they see all of his clones. He smirked at that and raised his right fist. He shouted, "All right you guys!"

The clones roared "Hhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Asura then pointed towards the monsters and said, "These trash think they can just walk in to this city and enslave everyone! Are they getting cocky!?"

The clones yelled "Yyyeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Asura said, "Then you all know what we do to trash like them!?"

The clones shouted "We Crush Them!"

Asura nodded and said, "Yes! We crush them. Make sure to get every last one of these trash! Don't even let a single one escape! But! Leave that thrash Ziantos to me!"

The clones shouted "Hhhhhhaaaaaaaaaa!"

Asura pointed towards the monsters and then brought his right thumb back to his neck. He moved his thumb from left to right, like it was an execution for the monsters. He then spread his arms to his sides and said, "Now! Slaughter them all!"

All the clones roared "Rrrrrraaaaaaaaaagggggggggghhhhhhhhhh!"

These clones didn't just jumped in and start killing the monsters just like that. No. They all divided into five groups and use 5 different fighting methods against these monsters.

The first group were the Crusher.

2300 clones jumped into the air in order to land on the monsters. With their vast numbers in the sky, the sunlight was blocked from them. Below them, there was a wave of black shadow moving towards the monsters. To the monsters, the shadow looked like it was the shadow of the Grim Reaper that was moving towards them and was ready to reap their souls. All the 2300 air born clones decent on the monsters like meteors. As they land, they either *Crunch* crushed a monster beneath them or *Boom* cause a huge shockwave to spread in all direction when landing on the ground.

Some clones used "Sonic Fist" to punch the monsters and blow them away with their bodies ripped in pieces from the pressure. Other clones used "Sound Knuckle" to punch monsters and crush their insides. Some of them used their bare hands to *Crunch* crush the monsters. Some *Crunch* crushed their heads, some *Crunch* crushed their hearts, others *Crunch* crushed their abdomens, some *Crunch* crushed them with a bear hug while others *Crunch* squashed them beneath their feet like a bug.

Some clones used "Sound Crusher" to *Crunch* crush monsters into nothingness with only their shout. Then some used "Rokuogan" against some huge monsters that not only crushed their insides but also the ones who were standing behind the monsters.

The clones spun around and *Bash* give a swift and powerful kick to the Cyclops face that launched them into buildings or other monsters. When they were down, some clones jumped into the air and brought down powerful fist on their faces and *Crunch* crushed their skulls.

Two clones rammed a Beholder from both sides and crushed it. Several clones charged at the Beholders and began to kill them. However, when the Beholders saw this, they began to shoot freaking laser beams from their eyes. Almost all of the clones managed to dogged this surprise attack. The ones who failed to managed to doge the incoming laser were the ones who were closer to the Beholders and didn't expect that kind of attack.

When the clones engaged the Makhais, it proved to be a bit challenging as two beings were joined together and had three pair of arms. These monsters were able to kill some clones as they move and spin unpredictably. So, in order to match it, three clones engaged on Makhai. Each of them attacked at the same time and were able to take it down. The other clones copied this tactic and charged the Makhais and kill several of them. One clone even managed to wrap his arms around a Makhai and crushed it.

The Satyrs were easily killed or crushed while the Cyclops were beaten and crushed by the clones powerful blows. The Pyramid Skeletons were just like the Makhai but they were a bit slower since they were nothing but skeletons. One strong punch was enough to shatter their bones and put a hole in their helmets. As for the Bone Worms, the skeleton it was controlling was nothing to the clones. However, the worn did put up a fight. When its skeleton host was destroyed, the worm wiggled out of it and lunged at the clones, nearly take ones head off. However, with quick reflex, the clone managed to bend backwards and the worm flew over him. As the worm was in the air, a clone lunged at it and used "Shigan Lotus" to fill its body with several holes, thus killing it. The clones then targeted only the worm and killed them.

The Blemmyes were not that tough. All it had was a big mouth but a mouth that can bite through solid rocks. When one of these monsters was about to bite a clone, he thrust his hands forwards and grabbed the Blemmyes upper and lower jaw. The clone then began to spread the monster's mouth wide and then ripped it in half. The Blemmyes did have a strong bite but it was not strong enough to stop a clone from ripping it in half.

To put it simply, this group of 2300 clones crushed several monster that stood in their path. This group killed:

Satyrs 697 Cyclops 425 Beholder 487 Pyramid Skeletons 631 Bone Worm 684 Blemmyes 574 Makhai 712

The second group were the Ripper.

1200 clones landed from the buildings and onto the streets. They then charged towards the monsters like a bullet. Each of the clones *Shik* impaled 1-2 monsters with their hands. Some clones *Keerrriiippp* ripped them apart with their bare hands while others used their wires to cleanly cut them into several pieces.

Some clones used "Hair Cutter" or "Voice Cutter" to *Ssshhhiiiinnngggg* shred the monsters into mince meat. Some clones used "Haven Cutter" or "Rankyaku" to launch blades made up of wind pressure and *Shing* cut several monsters into pieces.

Some clones transformed their hands into "Razor Claw" while some turned their arms into "Blade Arm". They then *Shing* cut, *Keerriipp* ripped and shredded the monsters into several pieces. Some clones cut monsters cleanly in half with their "Blade Arm".

When it came to the huge monsters, the clones used "Single Slash Voice Cutter" and launched several sound blade that can move at the speed of sound and *Shing* cut them apart.

The Satyrs were charging at the clones who in return used "Rankyaku" to fire several compressed air blades at them that cut them into several pieces. The Cyclops were cut in half with "Haven Cutter" while the Beholders were shredded by "Voice Cutter".

When the Makhais attacked, the clones simply used "Hair Cutter" to cut off all of their limbs. The Blemmyes were cut by the micro wires before they even came 30 feet closer to the clones.

The Pyramid Skeletons and Bone Worms didn't stand a chance against the cutting skills of the clones as they were shredded by them.

Some clones gathered a huge amount of biomass into their arms and then shoot out several tendrils at several groups of monsters. The tendrils attached themselves to the monster's body and then latched onto nearby buildings. The tendrils then pulled the monsters *Kerriiipp* apart and tore their bodies into pieces. Blood, organs, intestines and body parts were flying in every direction. The streets and some parts of the buildings were stained with their blood.

To put it simply, this group of 1200 clones cut, ripped and shredded every monster that stood in their path. This group killed:

Satyrs 548 Cyclops 457 Beholder 674 Pyramid Skeletons 758 Bone Worm 854 Blemmyes 567 Makhai 657

The third group were the Trapper.

1000 clones shocked everyone as they began to run horizontally on the walls of the building like they would run on the ground. They each shot a tentacle from their hand towards a monster and wrapped it around them. Then the clones would drag them upwards towards a building roof and killed them there. After killing their captured monsters, the clones again run down the building's wall and grabbed more monsters with their tentacles and killed them after they were dragged on top of the building's roof.

Some clones turned their arms into "Whip fist" and launched it towards the monsters. They impaled several monsters with it and then pulled them towards the building roof where they cut them apart. Some even caught the flying Nightmare bats from the sky and reeled them towards the roof and then they killed them.

The clones targeted the Satyrs as they were fast enough to get past them. The clones grabbed them with their tentacle and pulled them towards them and killed them. The Pyramid Skeletons and Bone Worms were easy to kill as they were slow.

The clones used their tentacles to grab Blemmyes limbs and pulled them apart, thus killing it. When it came to the Makhai, the clones transformed their arms into "Whip Fist" and cut them apart from a distance.

The clones also saw that the some of the Nightmare Bats were diving at the clones. So they target them and shot several tentacles at them. The tentacles either impaled them or wrapped around them. They Nightmare Bats were then pulled towards the clones and were then killed.

To put it simply, this group of 1000 clones catch and killed every monster that tried to pass them in order to get to the civilians. This group killed:

Satyrs 309 Pyramid Skeletons 456 Bone Worm 574 Blemmyes 489 Makhai 394 Nightmare Bats 347

The fourth group were the Sniper.

1000 clones stayed above the Castle's roof and pulled out their guns. They then aimed at the flying Nightmare Bats and *Bang* *Bang* *Bang* *Bang* *Bang* shot them down from a great distance. Sometimes, they would shoot the monsters who tried to attack any civilians. No monster were able to even come 10 feet near the civilians and the nobles.

Some of them also used "Voice Machine Gun" and "Poison Machine Gun" to rain down bullets made up of sound and poison upon the monsters that riddled them with several holes and poisoned others. The ones who were poisoned died after 5 seconds after the poison was spread through out of their bodies.

A few clones were using their newly acquired skill. "Flying Shigan". They all curled their index fingers with their thumbs and pointed them towards the monsters who were charging towards the civilians. They then flick their fingers like a blur and *Bach* *Bach* *Bach* *Bach* *Bach* *Bach* shot several sharp air bullets. The air bullets *Pew* *Pew* *Pew* *Pew* *Pew* *Pew* *Pew* *Pew* hit the monsters and riddled them with several holes.

The clones shot at the Satyrs who were able to pass the Trappers. The clones didn't let them come closer to the civilians. Some clones used "Flying Shigan" at the ones who managed to come 20 feet near the civilians. The monsters were filled with several holes in their bodies.

When the clones got a break from the Satyrs , they then started targeting the Nightmare Bats in the sky with "Poison Machine Gun" and killed them. After killing a good number of the flying bats, the clones then used "Voice Machine Gun" on the Cyclops and Beholder from a distance. The same happened to Pyramid Skeletons, Bone Worms, Blemmyes and Makhai. The clones targeted them when they got a break from the Satyrs and Nightmare Bats.

To put it simply, this group of 1000 clones killed the monster from a distance with their ranged weapons and skills. This group killed:

Satyrs 435 Cyclops 486 Beholder 578 Pyramid Skeletons 374 Bone Worm 452 Blemmyes 487 Makhai 587 Nightmare Bats 894

The fifth group were the Brute.

The remaining 500 clones jumped from the building and landed in between the monsters and the civilians. Then they shocked everyone as their bodies muscles began to bulge and increase in size. Their skin turned to red and their eyes became more terrifying than before. In a few seconds, the clones body size increased and were about 30 foot tall beings. They became the Red Goliaths.

The entire Canterlot trembled as the group of Red Goliaths charged towards the monsters and rammed through them like they were nothing to them. The monsters were either thrown aside by them like rag dolls or were squashed under their feet. Even the Cyclops and Beholders were thrown aside or punched out of their paths. Some clones attacked the Beholders with *Bash* a powerful headbutt that made the monster's skulls caved in and died. Some clones lifted the Cyclops above them and jumped into the air. Then they did a back breaker *Crack* or a pile diver *Crash* as they land that killed them.

The Red Goliaths main targets were the huge monsters at the back of the smaller monsters. When they got closer to the huge monsters, they attack them with nothing but brute strength.

The 30 foot tall Goliaths were easily killed as the clones punches *Bash* went through their bodies. Some clones jumped into the air and brought both of the fist like a hammer down upon the Goliaths and *Crunch* crushed them into paste.

The 35 foot tall Blade Golem were another easy kill. Their blades did little to stop the clones punches as their fists were harder than their swords. The clones fists simply crushed the swords and blades that were sticking out of the golem's body with ease. Then the clones unleashed a barrage of powerful fists that pulverized the golems and killed them.

The 45 foot Flaming Leo were a bit tough. The lions not only pounced on the clones and tried to bite off their heads but they had a surprise attack. These monsters shot out a breath of fire that flow like a beam. The red hot flaming beam managed to hit some clones and killed them. However, the clones quickly adapted to their attacks and used "Sound Armor" on their bodies. Now, even if the clones got hit by their fire beams, they would not die as their beams were deflected. Some clones grabbed the lion's fiery manes and *Crash* slammed their heads into the ground with it. Then while the lions are dazed, the clones lifted their feet above their heads and *Crunch* crush their skulls by stomping on them. Some clones either punched or used both of their huge fists like a hammer to kill them. Some clones even grabbed the lion's face and *Bash* headbutted them that *Crack* made their skulls caved in.

The 50 foot tall Lava Giants spit lava at the clones from their mouths. However, in the eyes of the clones, everything was moving in slow motion. So they were able to dogged it with ease. The lava giants ignited their arms in blazing fire and tried to punch the clones. The clones punch back at them, with their mighty fist. When the monsters and clones fist collided with each others fists, a shockwave was released from that which pushed the giants back a few meters. However, that is all the clones needed for their assault and were upon the giants like a pack of hungry wolves. The clones punch, stomp and even did a German suplex on some of them.

One clone saw this wrestling move and grinned as he got a brilliant idea to test out the limit of his Red Goliath body. He went behind a Lava Giant and wrapped his arms around it. Then he lifted the 50 foot tall giant above him and did *Crash* a superb suplex and slammed its head down on the ground as he said, "FINAL". That didn't end as the clone, while still having a good grip on the giant, flipped over the upside down monsters and landed on his feet. The clone lifted the daze giant and did another suplex that was twice as stronger than the first one and *Crash* slammed its head back on the ground again and said, "ATOMIC". That was not the end of it as the clone flipped over the down giant and lifted it above him. Then he brought the monster down and did a back breaker that emitted a loud *Crack*. Then the clone throw the giant into the sky. Then the clone jumped towards the flying giant and place it in a pile driver position and then he started to spin along with the monster as he descend towards to ground while saying "BBBBUUUUSSSSSTTTTTAAAAARRRRR!" With a loud *Crash* the clone spin and slammed the giant head first at high speed in the ground which shook the city. The wrestling move was done like this.

The clone released the giant who crumpled to the ground and remained motionless. The clone just pulled off one of the greatest wrestler Zangief's move in reality. The other clones saw this and grinned as well. They then copied this and did the same move on the Lava Giants. That day, Canterlot shook several times as the civilians saw the Red Goliaths doing the impossible.

To put it simply, this group of 500 clones killed the monster with their brute strength and wrestling moves. This group killed:

Cyclops 157 Beholder 245 Goliath 757 Lava Giant 687 Flaming Leo 694 Blade Golem 561

At The Castle's Gate

Dinky and Sparkler eyes were wide like dinner plates and their jaws were on the ground. They watch in awe as their mother's coltfriend ... or several of the same coltfriends Asura were fighting the monsters. They had sparkles in their eyes and then they were hugged by someone from behind.

"Dinky! Sparkler! I am so glad that you two are safe."

The two sisters look behind and immediately hugged the one who was hugging them. It was none other than their mother, Ditzy.

Dinky said, "Mommy!"

Sparkler said, "Mom! Where were you?"

Ditzy said, "I'm sorry you two. I was in the throne room with the princesses. What were you two doing outside of your rooms?"

Sparkler said, "We got bored and decided to explore a bit."

Dinky said, "Then we had an idea of exploring the city."

Sparkler said, "While we were outside the castle, we heard several screams and sounds of metal clanging. So we decided to see what it was but then we ran here after we saw that it were monsters that were invading the city. We tried to get back inside the castle but the entrance was blocked by the nobles who were trying to get in by beating the other."

Dinky said with a sad face, "I was so scared when the monsters were coming closer to us." Then her face lit up and said with glee, "But then your coltfriend came and multiply himself into ... that many and started beating the monsters! He saved us and everyone else! He is so amazing!"

Ditzy hugged them tighter and said, "Yes my little muffin. Asura is an amazing stallion. He will always be there for us and protect us. He will keep on fighting for us and his friends down to his last breath."

The fillies and Ditzy watch the human's clones slaughtering the monsters with different styles and skills. Dinky watch the human's clones with a thought expression. She really like him because of how he treated her, her sister and her mother like a father would. Her mind stopped when she thought about her father. Tears welled up in her eyes as she remembered what her mother told her about him, about how he simply left her mother because he was tired of her and didn't want anything to do with Dinky. Her father didn't want anything to do with her. She wiped off her tears and look at the clones. Then she turn her head towards the castle and look up to see the real human. With hope she thought with her pure innocent heart 'Could he become my daddy?'

Somewhere In Canterlot

Two ponies were hiding behind a trash can in an alley. They were seeking safety from the invading monsters. One was a green mint unicorn mare while the other was a cream colored Earth pony.

Bon Bon said, "Come on Lyra. We need to get somewhere safe."

Lyra said, "No Bon Bon. We're safe here."

Bon Bon said, "No it isn't. We need to find somewhere more safer than this useless trashcan."

Lyra said, "Bon Bon. We are in a dark alley, hiding behind a trashcan. Who will be stupid enough to come and search this place?"

At that moment, something did came and it snarled. The trashcan the mares were hiding behind was thrown aside. The mares saw that it was a bunch of monsters staring at them while baring their teeth.

Bon Bon look at Lyra with a deadpan expression and said, "What did you say about someone searching this place?"

Lyra could do nothing but smile sheepishly. Then the monsters charged at them causing the mares to scream in fear. A Cyclop was the first one to reach the mares and it raised its club and brought it down to crush them. The mares hugged each other and closed their eyes while waiting for their death. However, their death didn't came when they heard *Crackle*. They opened their eyes and saw that they were still alive. How? They look at the monster and their eyes went wide at what they saw.

There, in front of them was the Human who was standing perfectly still. The Cyclop's club was shattered as it hit the human who used "Tekkai" to harden his muscles. This stopped the monsters right in their track as they saw him. Asura then twist his body and spun a few times and then give the Cyclop's face *Bash* a powerful kick that launched it away and *Crash* into a building. Nope. Through a building. Nope. Through several buildings.

The mares and monsters look at the scene in disbelief. Then to their shock, more of the same human came from above and started killing the monsters. The mares were confused, shock and awe as they see the growing numbers of the human and how easily they were killing the monsters.

After the monsters were killed in that section, one clone came towards the mares and said, "Its okay ladies. We are here to kill all of the monsters and save any civilians who are caught in between the fight."

Lyra snap out of her shock and smiled widely which look like her face was going to split in half from it. She lunged and tackled-hugged him and said, "I can't believe it! A human has come to save us! I knew you humans are awesome!"

The clone that was being hugged by her said, "Lyra? Bon Bon? What are you two doing here?"

Bon Bon came out of her shock and said, "We originally planned of coming to Canterlot for some relaxation but ever since Lyra saw you coming here, she has been dragging me around in order to see you. Then when the monsters started invading this city, we run and hid here from them but that didn't work out so well."

Lyra said, "Then you came out of nowhere and BAM! You stop them from killing us and killed them! You save my life!"

Bon Bon said with a deadpan face, "And mine too Lyra."

Lyra said, "Oh yeah. Her too."

Bon Bon grumbled a bit and a clone came towards her and scratched her ear. This made her calm and relaxed as she push her head into his hand.

Lyra saw this and look at the clone she was hugging and said, "Can I have one too?" She did the puppy dog eyes.

The clones smiled and scratched Lyra's ear which made her 'hummm' in relaxation. After scratching for a while, the clone said, "Okay ladies. I will need to take you both to the castle's area where you two will be safe."

With that, two clone picked up the mares in bridal style. Lyra hugged her clone and said "Yay!" while Bon Bon 'epp' cutely and blushed. The two clones carrying the mares began to run towards the castle but some monsters stood in their path. So the clones jumped to the side of the building and began to ran on the wall while carrying the mares. The mares eyes went wide as they saw the humans running on the walls. Lyra screamed in glee while Bon Bon screamed in panic and hugged her clone like she was about to fall off. The clones took them towards the castle as they run on the building's walls while dogging any monsters who stood in their path.

Somewhere In Canterlot

Inside a house, a unicorn stallion said, "Come on honey. We need to get out of here. We need to go to the guards for protection."

A unicorn mare said, "And how do we do that dear? The streets are filled with monsters and our house is surrounded by monsters. How can we get pass them?"

The unicorn stallion said, "But we can't stay here honey. We are in serious danger and at any moment, the monsters will smash down our door or wall and kill us."

The unicorn mare said, "Then tell me dear, what should we do in order to get pas the monsters?"

The unicorn stallion grabbed his head in frustration and said, "I don't know! But we have to do something or we're dead!"

At that moment, their fear came true as the door to their house broke and came in several monsters. They screamed as they move to the back to the room as several more monsters rush into their house. The huge monsters stood in front of the two unicorns with its mouth open. It raised its hands in order to attack the unicorns as they scream when they saw their life flashing before their eyes as they were about to die. However, before that could take place, the wall to their right smashed in and dust covered half of the room. The unicorns and monsters look at the destroyed wall. They saw something moving in the dust and from it, came a sudden attack. A figure came out from the dust and quickly did *Bash* a spin kick to the monster that was about to attack the unicorns. The monsters was launched through the *Crash* wall and out of the house and *Crash* into another building.

The unicorns ponies eyes went wide at the impossible feat and look towards the mysterious figure who saved them. When the dust settled, they saw something they have never seen before. A 9 foot tall being wearing black pants,boots and a black zip shirt that hugged his upper body and his 8 pack were showing off. He also wore an indigo coat with white fur at the border. But most of all the being had a dangerous scowl. However, that scowl wasn't directed towards them but at the monsters who were backing away a bit. Then from the dust, several more of the human's clones emerged and began to kill the monsters.

The unicorn ponies saw the scene in disbelief. They saw how the clones easily killed the monsters. The monster's size, species or fighting style didn't matter to them as the clones mowed them down. After the monsters in the house were killed, the clones moved out and began to kill the ones on the streets. Two clones came towards the ponies who flinched as they thought that they were going to be next. However, that didn't came as the clones spoke to them.

One clone said, "Excuse me you two but we need to get you two to safety."

The ponies look at each other and the stallion said, "How do we know that you two aren't with the monsters?"

The other clone said, "We just saved your lives from the monsters. And if we really wanted to kill you then we would have let the monsters do it for us."

The first clone said, "Now come with us. We are going to take you towards the castle where everyone is being transported for safety."

The unicorn ponies complied and came with them. A clone asked, "By the way, what are your names? My name is Asura."

The other clone said, "And my name is Asura."

The two ponies look at them for a while in confusion and introduced themselves. The stallion said, "My name is Night Light."

The mare said, "And I am Twilight Velvet. Now how can there be two beings or more who not only look the same but have the same name as well?" Twilight? Could she be?

One clone said, "We are simply clones of the original. The original is the real Asura and he is about to engage the leader of this monsters army."

The clones escorted Night Light and Twilight Velvet towards the castle while dealing with any monster that stood in their path.

Castle's Area

Ziantos was a proud conquer and warrior for his master. He had fought countless being and conquered several kingdoms in the glory for his master. When he set his site on the weak city of Canterlot, he thought that it would be easy with his army of monsters. However, that didn't go well as he forgot to count the mysterious human that has been going around and slaughtering the master's monsters and golems.

Ziantos thought that the human was just some kind of figure the ponies came up with and were actually the princesses in disguise in order to sow some seeds of fear among the monsters. He first thought that he would not only target Canterlot and conquer it but also face this mysterious human. He would fight it and win against the human. Then he would reveal the true face of the fake human to the city which will degrade their moral. However, he didn't think that the human would actually be real and powerful.

Ziantos thought were broken when the human jumped into the air and spin a few times before landing a few meters away from him.

Asura landed with a *Thud* in between the monsters and the civilians in a kneeling position. He then slowly stood back up to his full height and glared at Ziantos.

A while later, Lyra, Bon Bon, Night Light, Twilight Velvet and other ponies were brought to the castle where they all saw the monster's leader Zianto and the human, Asura glaring at each other. For them, this will be a fight to remember. Especially Lyra who is jumping with giddy.

Asura said, "So, here I am Ziantos. Come and get me."

Ziantos snorted and said, "You don't scare me creature. You may have some fancy magic but I don't need that. I have my strength and with it, I will defeat you and kill you in front of all of these ponies. For I am the great and powerful Ziantos! The mighty conquer of severa-"

Asura cut him off by saying, "Blah blah blah, would you shut up and fight me already you piece of trash?"

Ziantos growled in anger and some of his monsters didn't like that the human cut off their leader's speech. So a whole bunch of monsters rushed at the human with intent to harm him. However, when Asura saw the incoming monsters, he scowled and swung his right arm widely *Bash* that not only hit the monsters but launched them away from the area and into the sky.

Asura said with rage, "Weaklings should get lost!"

Ziantos, civilians, princesses, girls, fillies and Spike saw with wide eyes at the monsters flying away with Asura's powerful swing. Soon the monsters in the air were killed by the other clones. The clones also targeted and began to kill the monsters near Ziantos as they would get in the way of their fight.

Lyra grinned hugely and did an air fist and shouted, "Yeah! Humans rule!" The other nearby ponies look at Lyra like she grew another head while Bon Bon sigh and facepalm.

Ziantos look around and saw that the nearby monsters were being killed by the clones along with the rest of the monsters. He saw how his huge army of monsters were being slaughtered by the human's clones. This greatly angered him as he was the mighty conquer of kingdoms and a powerful warrior of his master. He will not stand for this.

Ziantos glared at the human and said, "You! How dare you toy with my army! You dare disrespect me! I will crush you! I will cut off you limbs! I will kill you like the animal you are!"

Asura said, "That's my line you trash!"

Play this music for a bloody fight.

With a roar, both Ziantos and Asura charged at each other. Asura reeled back his left arm while Ziantos reeled back his right arm. Then both of them swung forward and punch each other in the face. However, Asura saw his incoming fist and tilted his head a bot the the right and avoided his attack. Ziantos eyes went wide at not only his punch being dogged but receiving one strong punch *Bash* to his right cheek.

Ziantos was taken back by this but immediately retaliated by giving a bunch of punches but Asura dogged them or blocked them. Ziantos then tried to cut him by slashing his arm blades at the human and managed to cut the human a few times. He grinned at that but his soon turn to shock as he saw the wounds closing quickly and healed. Ziantos got angry punch the human's gut but Asura stopped it by grabbing his arm with both of his hands. As the human's hands were occupied, Ziantos took this chance and gave a good kick *Bash* to Asuras face.

Ziantos smiled as he saw a bit of blood seeping from the cuts on human's face from his kick. Asura on the other hand was only enraged by this. His blood boiled and raised his right arm, then brought it down and *Bash* hit Ziantos's abdomen with his elbow. Thus *Crack* breaking some of his ribs.

Ziantos cried out in pain as he felt some of his ribs cracking from that blow. Not only the blow cracked his ribs but his body was *Crash* slammed into the ground from the pressure. He grunted in pain and look up at the human with hate but his eyes went wide when Asura give a good kick in his guts that launched him off of the ground. Ziantos landed on his feet 17 meters away from the human. He staggered a bit from his broken ribs but got used to it. He then straighten his body and glared at the human. Ziantos was about to attack but saw that the human lunged at him.

Asura pulled back his right arm in order to punch Ziantos but saw that he was getting ready to counter him. Ziantos said with a grin, "Nice hits human but its not enough to beat someone like me! Your mistake is leaving the ground. While you are up in the air, I can hit you with my punches. So here take this!"

Ziantos throw a punch at the human's face but something else happened that shocked everyone. Asura while in mid air, flipped backwards and dogged the incoming fist and blade and *Bash* kicked Ziantos in the face.

Ziantos was launched away and landed on a cart full of cabbage and crushed it. A nearby pony who must be the owner of the cart shouted, "My cabbage!"

Ziantos stand back up and glared at the human with hate. He was pissed off that he was being thrown around by someone shorter than him. He said, "You damn human! I will rip you apart!"

Ziantos and Asura charged again and instead of punching each other, they both hit with their elbows. When both elbow collided, a shockwave erupted and spread around that area, shattering windows and breakables stuff nearby.

Ziantos and Asura were both pushed back by the shockwave. Asura was impressed by Ziantos. He was a strong monster and his hits were strong too. It look like Ziantos was as strong as 20% of his power. Ziantos attacks were aimed at his vitals which show that he has experience fighting strong warriors. This monster has trained his skills to an excellent level.

Again both of them charged at each other and this time, both of them unleashed a barrage of punches at each other. Neither of them back away while they punch and receive punches on their bodies. Asura punch Ziantos on all over his body and had to avoid his arm blades. Sometime he could not dodge the blades and was cut by them but his wounds healed within a few seconds.

They both traded punch for punch, elbow for elbow, kick for kick, knee for knee. Each blow was traded with another blow. Heck, they even headbutted each other a couple of times, but they didn't back down from each others merciless blows.

Ziantos received a punch to his mouth and blood began to fill the inside of his mouth. He then got an idea and spit his blood into the eyes of the human and blinded him temporary. This is all he needed and as grinned a he punch and stab the human with his fists and arm blades.

Asura felt pain all over his body as he could not see but then used his ears to hear Ziantos movements. He heard them and began to doge his attacks. Ziantos saw that his attacks were not hitting the human anymore and growled in rage. The blood that was spit into Asura's eyes were devoured by his virus and his vision came back. He look at the monster in rage at how dirty it played. Asura kicked the ground and launched himself at Ziantos in the blink of an eye and *Bash* punched his face.

Ziantos was launched back towards *Crash* a building that collapse on him. He dug himself out from the rubble and scowled at the human. Ziantos charged and kicked the human but he not only blocked his kick but got a hold on it as well with his left arm. Asura then gave a *Bash* swift punch to Ziantos neck and *Bash* an elbow to his chest that *Crack* cracked a few of his ribs. Then he released the monster's leg and jumped. He spun his body around a few times and *Bash* gave a powerful spin kick to Ziantos face.

Ziantos was launched away and rolled on the ground. He crashed into the side of a building which stopped him. Ziantos slowly stand back on his legs as he stabilized himself. He was getting more and more angry from this fight. The human was not going to go down just like that. He needs to get a fatal hit on the human if he wanted to insure victory.

Ziantos leg muscles contracted a bit and he kneel down. Then he launched forward as his leg muscle expand, giving him a good jumping speed. In the blink of an eye, Ziantos was upon Asura and brought down both of his arm blades on the human.

Asura quickly brought his left arm up and used "Tekkai" to harden his arm muscles. When Ziantos dual arm blades collided *Clang* with the human's harden arm, a few sparks sprayed from their clash. However, his defense failed as Ziantos put most of his strength in this attack and *Shing* cut through the human's left arm.

Everyone gasped when they saw Asura's left arm flying and *Splat* landed near them. Blood sprayed from the human's left stump and sever arm. Ziantos began to laugh menacingly as he now see a way for victory against the human.

Ziantos pointed towards the humans and said with a grin, "Ha! Look at you now! You who have been able to kill monsters, now lost an arm to me! You have never face someone like me human! I am the conquer of kingdoms! I am the mighty warrior of my master! I will do my masters bidding and any of his wishes! I am Ziantos! You are nothing to-"

"Shut your bloody mouth trash."

Ziantos glare at the human again but stop when he saw that Asura was not in pain even thought he cut off his arm. Then he and everyone gasped in shock at what they saw next. Several red tendrils shot out from the human's left stump and began to form a skeletal arm and a hand. Then the muscles. Then the veins. Then the flesh. And finally the skin.

Asura brought his left hand in front of his face and look at it. He then move it a bit around. He then look around and saw that they had a shock face, eyes wide and jaws on the ground. He then look at Ziantos and saw a funny look. His eyes were bulging out of their eye sockets, his jaw was on the ground, snot was falling from his nose and sweat was dripping from his head. His face looked like this.

Asura chuckled at the monster's expression but his face soon became serious as he glare at Ziantos. He said, "Play times over. Time to get a bit serious."

This snap everyone out of their shock and look at the human in even more shock. If all of that fighting was simply play time to him, then what would his serious fight look like?

Asura plunged his left hand into his right bicep and pulled a nail which gave him access to 10% more of his powers. He now has 30% of his full power. With the extra power, his muscles bulged and increased in size so much that his upper clothes were *Keerriipppeeed* ripped from his body and displayed his muscles to everyone.

Every female blushed hard as they look at his well defined muscles. Even his herd mates were looking at him while blushing. Fluttershy was blushing up a storm but could not take her eyes off from Asura's body. Then with a *Pomf* every wing females had their wings fully extended. Every Cadance who was blushing too as she thought 'Why couldn't Shining Armor have those kind of muscles on him?' She pouted cutely as she really wanted to nuzzle his muscles but can't because she is married to Shining Armor.

Asura pointed at Ziantos and said, "You had your turn. Now its mine."

Asura then began to walk towards Ziantos with *Crash* powerful steps that form 5 foot wide crater. Ziantos came out of his shock and snarled at him before lunging at the human. He said, "Don't think you can win against me! Just because you have a bit of muscles is not enough to stop me! I am stronger than you could ever be!"

When Ziantos got closer to the human, he didn't see a punch coming towards him as it was too fast for his eyes to follow. Ziantos felt *Bash* a strong punch to his left cheek and not only pushed his head back but was confused and staggered a bit. Asura unleashed a flurry of deadly accurate punches to him that greatly damaged and staggered the monster.

A punch *Bash* to his left cheek, then *Bash* to his right cheek, then *Bash* another left and *Bash* a right, followed by *Bash* a punch to his liver. Then *Bash* one to his face, one *Bash* to his left and one *Bash* to his right. Then Asura gave a powerful punch *Bash* to the monster's gut that critically damaged his insides. Ziantos felt his body writhing in pain and grunted in as he felt something going up his throat. He screamed in pain "Ghhhaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" as he puked out loads of blood.

Ziantos took a few steps back as he writhed in pain. Asura step forward and *Bash* gave him an uppercut that launched him up into the sky. Ziantos then landed on another cart full of vegetables and *Crash* crushed it.

The same pony from before, the owner of the first cart, exclaimed, "My other cabbage!"

Ziantos forced himself to stand back on his feet. He grunt in pain as he felt more of his bones being broken from the blows of the human. He growled like an animal and again charged at Asura. Ziantos jumped into the air and brought down his leg like a hammer upon the human. However, Asura didn't moved from his position, not did he raised his arms in order to defend against the incoming drop kick. Asura simply let the kick make contact with his head *Bash* and a 10 foot wide crater formed beneath the him.

Ziantos smile that he was able to hit the human, however his smile fell when he saw that the human was not in pain or grunted at all. The human simply glare at him with rage. Ziantos landed on the ground and began to engage in close combat. He unleashed a barrage of punches that the human simply dogged by shifting his upper body left and right.

After dogging for a while, Asura stopped Ziantos punches by grabbing one of his arms by the wrist. He then lifted Ziantos above him by the wrist and *Crash* slammed him on the ground to his right. Then Asura lifted him above the ground again and *Crash* slammed him to his left. Asura lifted Ziantos again and kept on slamming him left and right like a rag doll.

After slamming Ziantos for a while, he stops and began to whirl him around and then shot him towards a building at the speed of sound releasing a shockwave. Before crashing through a building, Ziantos *Crash* crashed through another cart filled with vegetables and then *Crash* crashed through a building.

The same pony before said, "My other cabagg- oh that's one is fine. I have insurance on it."

Ziantos *Crash* crashed into a building, he *Crash* crashed through some tables, he *Crash* crashed through some furniture, he *Crash* crashed through a kitchen sink, he even crashed through a bath tub and a toilet. One rubber duck got stuck on one of his head spikes. With the force he was thrown with, Ziantos *Crash* crashed through the building and to the other side. He then *Crash* crashed into another building and the same thing happened as he crashed into a number of things and outside the building. Only for it to repeat again and again and again and again and again and again and again.

Somewhere In Canterlot

A group of clones were searching for ponies who were unfortunate enough to get trapped in their houses because of the monsters. When they find someone, they escort them towards the castle. As they were continuing their search, they heard something. They stop what they were doing and focus on that sound.

One clone said, "What is that sound?"

They listen to the sound and from it, it seems that something was crashing through several buildings and was heading towards them.

Another said, "Don't know what it is but whatever it is, it seems to be coming towards us."

Another clone said, "Is it a monster?"

A clone said, "Could be."

Another clone said, "I'll check it out." He jumped high into the sky and look over the direction where the sound was coming from. He saw that something indeed was crashing through several buildings and was heading towards them. He look down and shouted, "Yeah! Its a monsters! Get ready for it!"

The clones took a defensive stance but one clone look at a building that looked cylindrical in shape. He grinned as he got a brilliant idea. He moved towards the building while saying, "Hey guys. Mind moving away from here?"

A clone asked, "Why?"

They all look at the clone and saw that he was moving towards a cylindrical building. The clone bend down and plunged a hand into the base of the building. Then with the other hand, he gripped the side of the building. His muscles bulged an began to lift the entire building up and above him. The clone then grabbed the building like a baseball bat and move it around a bit.

The clone said, "Cause I'm feeling lucky."

The other clones understood what he meant and grinned too. They moved aside from his path and look into the direction of the monsters as the sound began to become louder by the second. After a few seconds, a building burst opened and out came a monsters covered in spiked armor, some destroyed pieces of furniture and ... a rubber ducky?

It was none other than Ziantos who was heading straight towards the clone who was getting ready to hit him with a building. The clone saw the incoming monster and got in position.

The clone muscles tense and said, "One for the money."

His muscles bulged and said, "Two for the road."

He concentrated strength in his arms and said, "Three for the girls."

When Ziantos was close enough, the clone said, "And four for the ..." *Bash* He swung the entire building like a baseball bat and hit Ziantos, thus launching him back towards the way he came from. Meaning, Ziantos was heading back towards Asura. It was surprising to see that the building held itself even after being used as a baseball bat.

The clones finish his sentence "Goal!" The other clones cheered for him as they saw Ziantos flying back towards the castle. They also could have sworn that they heard the rubber ducky on Ziantos quacked. One clone dispelled himself, so he can give the original new info about Ziantos heading back towards the castle.

Canterlot Castle

Back at the castle area, everyone were starring at Asura with wide eyes and jaw agape. Not only were they amazed by his cloning feat but were in awe as he beat the monster's leader like a boss. He beat Ziantos and throw him around like a rag doll. He was owned by Asura. Also, every female had their entire face and head red as they blush from seeing his uncovered chest muscles and back muscles. Some were even drooling fro seeing his well defined muscles.

Asura just stood there as he was unaware of the females ogling at his body hungrily. He was starring in the direction he thrown Ziantos. Then he received info from one of his dispelled clone. He look up and saw Ziantos flying towards him. This got a smirk on his face as he took a stance. When Ziantos fell towards the human, Asura spun anti-clockwise and gave *Bash* a powerful kick to the monster that launched him back towards the group of clones again.

Everyone look at Ziantos as he was falling towards the human but their eyes went wide when Asura gave a powerful kick that launched the monster back towards the place he came from. From the crowd, Dinky saw the monster for a moment and something caught her eye. She asked her mother, "Mom. Did that monster had a rubber ducky on his head?"

Ditzy was confused by this question and said, "I don't know Dinky. I didn't see it but he won't be coming near you two."

Sparkler said, "And why would he even have a rubber ducky with him? He is a monsters."

Dinky pouted cutely and said, "I don't know? Maybe he wanted to have a bath?"

Back At The Batter Clone

The clone still held the building in his hands. He said, "Well, that was that right?"

Another clone nodded and said, "Yeah. You did great by the way."

The clone said, "Thanks."

A clone that was using "Geppo" to keep float in the sky yelled, "Hey! I think that Ziantos bastard is coming back!"

A clone said, "Really? Didn't he had enough buildings in his face for one day?"

The clone in the sky said, "Don't ask me! Get ready! Here he comes!"

The clone with the building said, "Well, it looks like I need to have one more strike for this bastard." He adjusted his building in a striking position and waited for Ziantos to get closer to him.

As Ziantos flew towards the clone, he saw the building he was hit with and became a bit scared. He said, "No please. No more buildings. I am sick of them. I am sick of having punched in the face! I am sick of crashing through buildings! No more!"

Ziantos reached on his back and grabbed the pieces of broken furniture and rocks, and throw them at the clones. The clones deflected every thing that were thrown at them. Ziantos reached above his head and grabbed something soft but he didn't cared and threw it at the one holding the building.

Then something soft and squishy hit the clone in the face but bounced off harmlessly and a 'Quack' emitted from that thing. When the thing landed on the ground, every clone in that area look at it and stare at it in disbelief.

One clone said, "Is that ..."

Another clone nodded and said, "A rubber ducky? Yeah, it is."

Another clone said, "Why would he throw a rubber ducky at us?"

A clone shrug his shoulder and said, "He ran out of things to throw at us?"

Another clone said, "Maybe." He then gasped and said, "You don't think he stole it from a filly?"

The other clones whipped at the clone with wide eyes and thought about it. Then their face became one of anger.

A clone growled, "So he not only wants to enslave the ponies but steal toys from little fillies as well?"

A clone said in disgust, "Disgusting."

The all look back at Ziantos in rage who was falling towards them. A clone said to the one holding the building, "Give this trash a good one. Give it all you got and put everything in this swing."

The clone with the building said, "You got it. No mercy." His muscles bulged and concentrated immense amount of strength in his arms.

When Ziantos came closer, he saw that the human clone was fully prepared to strike him with that building. He shouted, "No more building! Or I will have your heads for this! You hear me! I'll-" His threat falls on deaf ears as the clone swung the building with a huge amount of strength and *Bash* struck Ziantos with it. The building finally crumbled as it could not stand the full might of the swing and Ziantos was painfully launched back towards the castle as he screamed in pain and cursed in some unknown language.

The clone look at the ruined or what's left of the building in his hands and became sad enough to let a tear fall from his eye. He said, "I will never forget you, (Building Bat) Version 1.0. I will- oh! What's that?" He saw something shiny in a shop and tossed the ruined building behind him and onto a group of monsters who were trying to sneak up to him but they screamed as they were crushed by the building.

The clone stopped and look back. He asked, "Did you hear something?"

A clone asked, "Like what?"

The clone said, "Like some monsters screamed as they were crushed to death by some building crashing on them?"

Another clone shrugged his shoulder and said, "Nope."

The first clone said, "Hmmm. Must be my imagination." With that, he went to the shop that held something shiny which could be important.

Canterlot Castle

Asura was standing there and waiting for Ziantos to make a comeback and that is what he did. Flying from the sky, Ziantos was coming towards the human. However, this time, he was ready. He saw the human in rage and snarled. He pulled back his right arm and ready his arm blade.

Ziantos shouted, "You damn human! Don't underestimate me! You will never win against me! I will not allow it!" He screamed in rage as he prepare his attack.

Asura glared at Ziantos and spoke demonically, "The one who you shouldn't underestimate is me." He pulled back his right arm and curled his fingers tightly into a fist. His right arm's muscles bulged and increased in size a bit.

As the monster flew closer towards the human, both of them attacked at the same time. Ziantos saw that the human's fist was making its way towards his arm blade and grinned. He said, "Idiot! These blades and my armor are made from the strongest metal! You will not be able to break it! Instead your fist will be cut! Ha ha ha ha!"

Asura ignored him as his fist soar towards Ziantos arm blade and *Clang* it made contact and sparks flew around from it. Then to Ziantos disbelief and everyone's else, the blade didn't cut his fist. Instead, *Crack* several cracks spread on the blade and *Crackle* it shattered into a hundreds of pieces.

Everyone look at this in disbelief, however, Asura's fist didn't stop. His fist continued its way towards Ziantos fist and *Clang* collided with his metal gauntlet. Then to everyone's shock, Asura's fist *Crack* broke Ziantos fist and fingers. Then his arm was bend in a U shape, emitting a loud *Crack* making everyone cringe at that. However, the the human's fist didn't stop as it soared towards the monster's body.

Asura gave *Bash* a powerful gut punch to Ziantos who screamed in pain, "Ghhhhhaaaaaaaaaa!" and vomited a stream of blood. Ziantos was then launched towards *Crash* another building that collapsed on him and buried him.

Again everyone look at him with wide eyes and their jaws on the ground. The princesses were really shock to see him fighting someone as strong as him and was doing damage control. ... Okay. Maybe some damage control. The city has not been damaged that much with Discord's fight. Asura was trying to avoid that but it just happened.

Ziantos was in immense pain as his right arm was twisted in a U shape and his right hand was completely broken. He used his left hand to did himself out from the collapse building on top of him. A short time later, Ziantos emerged from the destroyed building and was panting in both pain and exhaustion. The fight with the human has been most unexpected to him as he thought that he could win. But sadly it looks like that won't be happening.

Ziantos look at the human with nothing but hate and anger. How dare this monkey make him look like this in front of everyone! He began to growl like a mad animal and even foamed from his mouth. He let out an animalistic roar "Gggrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh" that frightened everyone except Asura.

Ziantos then did a mad dash towards Asura while growling and snarling madly. Asura on the other hand simple put his hands inside his pants pockets and stood there. He simply stare at the insane monster charging at him. The girls and the princesses shouted at him about the charging monster but he didn't moved and simply waited for Ziantos.

When Ziantos came closer to Asura, he began to punch, kick and cut him with his left arm blade. He swung like a mad man and cut the human several times. Blood sprayed from the wounds and Ziantos continued his onslaught as he was blinded by his rage.

Everyone was screaming from this site, especially Asura's herd mates as they saw him getting severely hurt. They shouted several times at him to defend himself but he just stare at Ziantos. Fluttershy began to cry as she saw her coltfriend being cut and hit by Ziantos merciless attacks.

Asura on the other hand, simply stood there and took on the full blunt of Ziantos onslaught. He didn't grunt in pain or flinch at it. He just stare at Ziantos and look down on him.

After attack Asura for 5 minutes, Ziantos finally stops as he becomes exhausted from it. He look at the human's body and saw how severely it was injured with many cuts and wounds all over the body. He smirk that he finally won against the human but his smirk fell when he realized that Asura was still standing, with his hands still inside his pants pockets.

Ziantos saw that the human was sill starring at him like he was looking down at him. The human didn't not fall or staggered or grunt in pain or step back. He was simply standing there with his body full of wounds.

Everyone was starring at Asura with wide eyes as they stare at his wounds and deep cuts. However, they gasped when all of the wounds closed up and healed within seconds right before their eyes.

Asura look at Ziantos with a bored look and said, "Is that all you got? Disappointing."

Ziantos now felt fear for the first time in his life. Fear began to spread through out his body which made him step back. Slowly he began to move away from the human who just stare at him with pity.

Ziantos said, "No. This can't be happening. I am Ziantos. A powerful warrior of my master and I am feeling ... fear? No! It can't be! Its just one creature!"

Asura was about to attack Ziantos but stop when he was informed bu his clone. He smirked at Ziantos who was growling and said, "What are you smirking at creature?"

Asura said, "Oh nothing. Just that the entire army of monsters that you brought here have been dealt with." He knew this as all of his clones dismissed themselves after they rescued everyone in the city and killed all of the monsters. Except for one clone who was in a shop.

Ziantos was shocked to hear that. How could his huge army lost to these ponies? No. It was not the ponies that fought his army. It was this creature. A human. He and his clones slaughtered his entire army and now he was alone. ... He was alone?

Ziantos eyes went wide at that and when he looked at the human, he began to trembled. There were several rumors going around the monsters that one creature was strong enough to kill hoards of them. Then there was the rumor of the same creature killing every monsters at the Minotaur Kingdom. Another rumor stated that the same creature fought the chaos god Discord and won. Ziantos didn't believed it. No. He refused to believed it but today, right in front of him was the proof. There, it stood right in front of him, who he has been fighting with for a while. It was the human.

Ziantos look at the human but he didn't saw Asura. He saw something else. It was Death that was standing in the place of the human. Ziantos began to tremble as he saw Death before him. He began to fear for his life and thought about running away from him.

Asura saw how terrified Ziantos was who was about to flee but he didn't let him. Asura immediately grabbed Ziantos right broken arm that was still in a U shape and *Crack* straightened it causing the monster to scream in pain, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!".

Asura didn't released Ziantos arm as he gripped him by his right wrist. He wanted to cause him more pain. Ziantos was screaming in pain when the human straightened his broken right arm but then he stops as he felt immense pain in his left knee that was followed by a sickening *Crack*. He look down and saw that the human has stomp his knee and broke it, causing his left leg to bend in the wrong direction. As the immense pain reached his brain, he screamed at the top of his lungs, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!".

Everyone cringed at that cracking sound. Some nobles faces became green and ran towards some bushes where they vomited whatever they eaten as they became sick from seeing the gruesome site of blood and bone breaking.

Ziantos was screaming in unbridled pain as his left knee was broken but he was still standing on his right leg. Even after breaking his knee, Asura didn't released his grip on Ziantos right wrist. Asura then lifted his right arm up with his fingers facing Ziantos. Then his arm muscles bulged and increased in size.

Asura said, "You are the warrior of your master? Pathetic. I was hoping to face someone strong but you are a disappointment. You are nothing more than trash!"

With his fingers were stretched out like a spear, Asura thrust his right arm towards the monster. Ziantos saw this and tried to defend himself by lunging his left arm blade at the human's incoming hand. When Asura's fingers and Ziantos arm blade *Clang* clashed with each other, a shockwave was released from it and both tried to push against each other. Ziantos was putting all of his might in pushing the human's hand away but in the end, Asura came on top when his fingers *Shing* cut straight through Ziantos arm blade and then *Keerriippp* cut through his hand.

Ziantos eyes went wide in shock as he saw his blade being cut in half from the human's fingers and then his hand split in half. Blood began to spray from his torn hand which made everyone gasped in shock and horror.

However, Asura didn't stop there as his hand traveled from Ziantos hand towards his arm while cutting through it like a blade. Ziantos left arm was now ripped in two as they flail around in futile while blood sprayed from them.

Ziantos screamed in unbridled pain, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!". His right arm was broken and now his left arm has been ripped in two. Half was fluttering one one side while the other half of his left arm was fluttering on the other side.

Ziantos screams were like music to Asura's ears. He was taking pleasure in seeing this monster in pain. Why? Because Ziantos came here in Canterlot with intent of enslaving the inhabitants of the city and he had the balls of not only calling him a monkey but make him a pet and eat him. However, what pissed him off was when he was informed that Ziantos stole a rubber ducky from a filly. This trash not only wanted to enslave the ponies but he also took away things from little fillies. This was it. Ziantos crossed the line.

Ziantos screamed in pain, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-mmmph!?" but his screams were cut off when Asura grabbed him b the face. He got bored after hearing his screams for a while. He could still hear Ziantos screams but they were muffled by his hand.

Asura then stomp on Ziantos right knee and *Crack* broke it causing him to scream again. Asura then lifted Ziantos by his face and above. He saw that all of Ziantos limbs were broken except for the left arm which he split in two.

Asura glared at Ziantos and said, "Now, who did you say you were? I forgot?"

Ziantos tried to spoke, "I am ... ah .. the great ... ah .. and-gghhaaa!"

Asura cut him off when he *Bash* punched Ziantos in the gut. He asked again, "Sorry. What were you saying?"

Ziantos again tried to speak, "I said ... gha .. that I am .. ah ... the great-ghaaaa!"

Asura cut him off by *Bash* punching Ziantos in the gut again. He said, "Wrong answer. Try again."

This went on for a while as everyone watch Asura punching Ziantos in his gut when he tried to say his name. A while later, the armor around Ziantos abdomen was completely destroyed and his gut was bruised red. Blood fell from Ziantos mouth as his organs were crushed from the human's punches. When he couldn't take it anymore, Ziantos asked for mercy, "Please ... spare ... me.."

Asura look down at Ziantos and said, "Why should I? I am fairly certain that when your slaves ask you for mercy, you laugh in their faces and beat them and torture them. So?"

Asura *Bash* punch Ziantos in the gut again and asked, "Why should you get any?"

Ziantos vomited blood and grunted in immense pain. His limbs were useless and he was exhausted from fighting the human. He even lost the energy to scream. He wished that this was all over and he get to go but that is not likely to happen.

Soon, Ziantos painful face turned into a smirk when he remembered something. He slowly began to laugh which then turned into a full laughter like he already won. Others were looking at him in confusion. Here Ziantos is beaten and broken and he was laughing?

Asura tighten his grip on Ziantos face which shut hm up and asked, "What's so funny?"

Ziantos grunt in pain then he grinned. He said, "I just ... hah ... remembered something."

Asura asked, "Hoooo. And that is?"

Ziantos said with a smirked, "And .. ha ... why should I ... hah ... tell you?"

Asura look at him in a bored expression before punching him in the gut again. He then asked, "Cause I'm not asking nicely. What it is?"

Ziantos grunted in pain and cough up some blood. After that he took some breath and said, "I remembered that I have a backup plan."

Asura stop as he heard something far away from Canterlot. This sound was coming from quite a distance and withing a forest area.

Ziantos said, "This backup plan is to have something prepare for in the event something happened to me."

Asura listen closely to this sound and he somewhat recognize it. It was nothing good at all.

Ziantos said with a grin, "I prepared a Delraich."

Immediately, Asura's head whipped in the direction of that sound when he heard that word. Delraich. He used his "Superhuman Vision" to look towards a far away forest from Canterlot. He could not spot the creature because of the forest but could hear it at least. His eyes went wide when he saw red light coming from that forest. This could mean only one thing. A demon is about to be summoned in this world from hell.

Asura could do nothing at the moment because he was too far away from that location. Then a few seconds later, a bright red light shine that blinded everyone for a short time. After a while, the light stopped and everyone gasped at what they saw. There, far away from Canterlot was a giant. No. A freaking giant! A titan or whatever! It was freaking huge! It was a titanic demon that was taller than Canterlot mountain!

This demon had two very long and huge horns that bend backwards. There were also several smaller horns growing on its head. It had two red fiery eyes and held a huge flaming sword. Its mouth was filled with long sharp teeth and its seems to breath fire.

Also, the giant roared and slashed some mountains with its humongous sword like it was nothing. Mountains! Canterlot mountain is about 1000 feet tall and the demon is trice that size. So that is 3000 feet tall demon. Yeah. No worries. Hahahaha. Its just a demon. Asura has beaten and killed one before. So no worries. ... Instead this one is so huge that its about trice the size of the freaking mountain that holds Canterlot!

Breath Asura. Just breath and calm down. You can find some way of beating that titan which just so happened to be taller than the mountain on which Canterlot is build!

Ziantos began to laugh menacingly and said, "Meet the watcher of hell and owner of Cerberus, Asmodeus! And if I can't have Canterlot and enslave its inhabitants, then I rather have the city destroyed and everyone in it slaughtere-ghhhaaaa!?"

Asura had enough of his voice and thrust his left hand *Keerriipp* straight through Ziantos chest and grabbed his spine. With his right hand, he *Crunch* crushed Ziantos skull and ripped out his head. Then he thrust his right hand in Ziantos chest and grabbed his spine. Then Asura lifted Ziantos body above him and *Keerriipp* rip it in two. Ziantos upper body fell to Asura's right while the lower body fell to his left. Ziantos body was ripped in two like this.

After killing Ziantos brutally, Asura look back at the giant demon and saw it advancing towards Canterlot. With Asmodeus sheer size, it only took the titan a couple of steps to reach Canterlot. When Asmodeus reached Canterlot, it look down on the city and its inhabitants. The nobles and civilians were terrified by such a titanic being. Asura's herd mates were also trembling at the site of the titan. Poor Fluttershy fell on her knees as fear spread through her body.

However, Fluttershy then felt something. Something that pushed away her fear. She was surprised that she was not feeling anymore fear even through the titanic demon stood besides the mountain. She thought 'Why am I not scared? I should be trembling in fear but I not? Why?' She then saw that her friends were also experiencing this. They too were trembling a while ago but now, they looked like they could take on this demon by themselves. Fluttershy gasped as she realized what was going on. She turn her eyes towards the one responsible for taking away her and her friends fear. Asura.

Asura felt his herd mates fear from the titan and he didn't liked it one bit. He released his intimidating aura and spread it to his surroundings. When the aura washed over his herd mates, friends and nearby nobles, all the fear they were feeling died instantly. The aura not only took away their fear but also made them brave. Even his "Monster Hunter" squad members were feeling like they could fight against this demon.

Asura said, "Don't panic. This is exactly what the demon wants."

The others look at him but heed what he said. They all look back at the giant with brave faces. Sliver Streak walked towards Asura and asked, "Sir. What do we do? How can we fight against something like that?"

Asura said, "For now, I want you and your fellow comrades to protect everyone here as best as you can. Especially the princesses and the girls."

Silver Streak said, "Okay but what will you do?"

Asura look at the demon and said, "I'll think of something. I won't let it do what it wants just like that."

Silver Streak nodded and spoke to his fellow comrades. The "Monster Hunter" squad began to secure everyone. While they were doing their thing, Asura look at the demon and saw that its was scowling. Probably because the ponies stopped panicking.

Asmodeus then lifted its humongous sword and prepared its attack. Seeing this, Asura immediately bulged his muscles to gain more strength. He also activated his "Rinnegan" in order to follow its attack. However, when Asmodeus swung its sword, Asura's eyes widen when he realized where the sword was going. He look back in shock and fear at what Asmodeus was targeting. The princesses and the girls.

Celestia, Luna, Chrysalis and Cadance eyes widen when they saw the huge sword coming towards them. They immediately worked together and cast a powerful shield spell that appeared to surround the entire city. They smiled as they were able to quickly cast a shield spell that will protect them and stop the incoming sword. However, that didn't happened. To their horror, the sword easily *Crackle* break through the large shield like it wasn't even there.

Celestia, Luna, Chrysalis and Cadance eyes went wide in horror. They put almost all of their magic in casting that powerful shield but it was not enough to stop the demon's sword. Time slowed down as the princesses and the girls saw the huge sword coming towards them. They don't have enough magic and have been weakened. They were not even sure if they could do anything to the demon. They all closed their eyes and they screamed as the sword came towards them.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

*CRASH*

* * *

 _ **So what do you guys/gals think please comment I would like some feedback & no flames please.**_


	25. Author Note

_**I'm sorry to say this but I will not be able to post any new chapters for a while cause my computer is broken so I'm just letting you guys/gals/trans know it will be a good while until I figure out a way to fix it, so I only have one thing to say until we meet again.**_

 _ **TILL ALL ARE ONE**_

 _ **Firestar Prime: Loging Off**_


	26. Author Note 2

**_Hey everyone I think I found a way to post again I'll be moving it over to wattpad look for my username Leon Primus and this time I might change it up_**

 _ **TILL ALL ARE ONE**_

 _ **Firestar Prime: Loging Off**_


End file.
